The New Era: Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Reboot of the Original MK vs Marvel. The rise of Kronika means the fall of Raiden and the Elder Gods. However, in a last-ditch plan to thwart Kronika, 6 of Raiden's chosen ascend as Gods and send them and their families through time and space to an alternative Earth. Years later, the Exiled Gods team up with the Avengers and the X-Men to bring the fight to Kronika and her forces.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of The End

**The New Era: Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe**

A Mortal Kombat/Marvel Crossover Event

By Snafu the Great

**DISCLAIMER ****& SNAFU'S NOTES****:** Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios, and Marvel belongs to Marvel Comics and (eugh) Disney. Good news to all my fans and haters: I'm not dead yet. So...after I posted the update for **Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe**, my laptop crashed, and I lost all of the data for my fanfics, including my novel. So it was no surprise that I lost my shit and ended up taking a baseball bat to the piece of junk. While thankful that I kept backups on my hard drive, this set me back by a couple of days on some stories, but months on others. Unfortunately, the months-long setback was where this story fell under. So In my rage, I canceled the story, and took a break from writing altogether. So yeah the original MK vs Marvel is discontinued as of this moment.

Then, **Mortal Kombat 11** was announced and I decided to give the story a second chance. While originally inspired by **Mortal Kombat: Desperation** for the original one, this one won't have Raiden as the bad guy. Also, this fanfic also deals with the plot line of reincarnation, as it had been an idea for one of my old MKX fanfics that I had scrapped in the past. It This fanfic also incorporates elements from one of my earlier MK fanfics, **Mortal Kombat: Ascension**, in which several of Raiden's champions become Gods. So why not make some of Raiden's champions Gods and their children/charges demigods, and throw them into the mayhem that is the Marvel Universe?

Of course, the story will take place during the **Civil War** and later, the **Avengers vs X-Men** storyline. That won't change.

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**I. THE EXILED GODS/RAIDEN'S REMNANTS**

The Exiled Gods consists of five of Raiden's most trusted champions. Outnumbered and outgunned against Kronika's forces, Raiden and the Elder Gods (save for Cetrion) hatched a desperate plan to give Raiden's champions a fighting chance against Kronika and her forces. That plan was to create new Gods out of Raiden's champions and send them to the New Earth to prepare for the inevitable war that was to come.

**JOHNNY CAGE. **Born Jonathan Carlton. God of Wind. Husband to Sonya Blade. Father and adopted father to Cassie Cage and Kitana Kahn respectively. Former Champion of Earthrealm. Former Hollywood actor-turned-billionaire industrialist. Co-founder of Cage Incorporated alongside his sister, Rebecca Cage. Nicknamed the 'King of San Francisco' due to being the city's patron. Reigning full-contact martial arts champion for nearly two decades. Business rivals with Tony Stark. Friends with Rand Corporation boss Daniel Rand and Olympic Group President Hera Argeia.

**SONYA A. BLADE.** Goddess of Thunder. Wife to Johnny Cage. Mother and adopted mother to to Cassie Cage and Kitana Kahn respectively. Formerly the General of Earthrealm Strategic Defense. Now a Lieutenant Colonel and Executive Officer of the Army Rangers' Special Operations Inferno. Military Liaison to Cage Incorporated. Currently stationed at the Special Forces Desert Command in the Mojave Desert. Had a falling out with Carol Danvers that came to blows during the Superhero Civil War.

**JACKSON BRIGGS.** God of Earth. Father and adopted father to Jacqueline Briggs and Jade Briggs respectively. Former Major in Special Forces. Former Netherrealm revenant. Now a Colonel and Commanding Officer of the Army Rangers' Special Operations Inferno. Currently stationed at the Special Forces Desert Command in the Mojave Desert. Friends with James Rhodes, Luke Cage and King T'Challa.

**HANZO HASASHI.** God of Hellfire. Adopted father to Liu Hasashi. Mentor to Takahashi Takeda. Shirai Ryu Grandmaster. Code-named Scorpion due to his talents with the kunai. Slain by Bi-Han (Noob Saibot). Former Netherrealm revenant. Remarried, as his wife is not only a master kendoka, but also the demigoddess daughter of Kagutsuchi, the Japanese God of Fire and niece of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Located at the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens, disguised as a Japanese resort town. Has a mutual respect with Keniuchio Harada, the Silver Samurai and Danny Rand.

**KUAI LIANG. **God of Ice. Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Younger brother of Bi-Han, now Noob Saibot. Adopted Uncle to Kung Liang. Descended from a line of Outworld Cryomancers. Former Cyber Lin Kuei roboninja and Netherrealm Revenant. Operates the Lin Kuei near the Chinese-Russian border. Married to a Russo-Chinese woman who is descended from the Russian snow women on her mother's side of the family. Mistaken for a Frost Giant by Thor in the past.

**NIGHTWOLF.** Real name Black Sky. Niece of Grey Cloud, the previous Nightwolf. Goddess Of Light. Protector of the Matoka tribe. Mentor and adviser to the Exiled Gods and Inferno Squad. Master shaman and sorceress, having been trained by Master Yao (the Ancient One). Mentored Jade Briggs in the mystic arts. Works as a physician in a small town in South Dakota. Modeled after the actress Tonatzin Carmelo.

**II. TEAM S-F**

An elite squad of kombatants created and trained by Johnny Cage, Inferno Squad is a quintet of demigods under the command of Cassandra Cage. Instrumental in the defense of Earthrealm, the Elder Gods imbued them with the power of the fire being Blaze, thus creating the first demigods of Earthrealm. While they share the power of telepathy, they also have a secondary elemental power. Cassie Cage was originally the host of the Phoenix Force until the Ancient One and the Exiled Gods split it into four halves, bestowing it upon the other members of Team S-F. Their effectiveness as a team has drawn the attention of The Avengers, who seeks to recruit the team into S.H.I.E.L.D.

**CASSANDRA C. CAGE.** Daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Demigoddess with the power of fire. First Lieutenant in Special Operations Inferno. Squad Leader of Team S-F. The brains to Jacqui's brawn. Mentored under Hanzo Hasashi in learning how to control her pyrokinesis. Mentor to Illyana Rasputin and Rachel Summers. Master markswoman. Learned the Center Axis Relock from Sonya Blade. On friendly terms with Captain America and Professor Xavier. Romantically involved with Alexander 'Phobos' Aaron, the son of Ares, God of War.

**JACQUELINE BRIGGS. **Daughter of Jax Briggs. Demigoddess with the power of electrokinesis. Second Lieutenant in the Special Operations Inferno. The brawn to Cassie's brains. Former Olympic kickboxing champion and hand-to-hand specialist. S-F liaison to the Shirai Ryu. Mentor to Illyana Rasputin and Rachel Summers. Mentored under Sonya Blade to better control her electrokinesis. On friendly terms with Captain America and Professor Xavier. Engaged to Takahashi Takeda.

**TAKAHASHI TAKEDA.** Son of the late Takahashi Kenshi. Demigod with the power of terrakinesis. Master ninja in the Shirai Ryu. Mentored under Jackson Briggs in learning how to control his terrakinesis. Stealth specialist of the group. The strongest telepath in Inferno Squad. Shirai Ryu liaison to S-F. Master in Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu and Japanese swordsmanship. Engaged to Jacqui Briggs.

**KUNG JIN.** Cousin of the original Kung Lao. Demigod with the power of aerokinesis. Former highwayman and former Shaolin Monk. Member of the Lin Kuei clan. Mentored under Johnny Cage in learning how to better control his aerokinesis. Master archer and tracker. Lin Kuei liaison to S-F. Co-owns a martial arts school and runs a Lin Kuei safehouse with his companion in San Francisco's Chinatown.

**III. THE REINCARNATED KOMBATANTS**

During Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm, four of Raiden's chosen had fallen in battle, their souls claimed by Quan Chi and turned into undead Revenants, their souls purged of all what made them good in their lives. However, the Elder Gods took the good parts of their souls and flung them across time and space, where their souls manifested and were reborn. Taken in and raised by the Exiled Gods and their families, the reincarnated champions became aware of their past lives upon reaching adulthood. In order to better prepare for the trials ahead, the Exiled Gods sent the Reincarnated Kombatants on a two-year long training trip.

**KITANA KAHN.** Adopted daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Reincarnation of Princess Kitana. Trained in Baguazhang and Taekwondo. Learned advanced Tessenjutsu (iron fan combat) techniques during the year-long training trip. Certified genius. M.I.T. Graduate at 13, earned her doctorate from Oxford at 16. Seventh-smartest person on the planet. Works at Cage Incorporated as a scientist, yet autonomous. Romantically involved with Liu Hasashi. Friends with Princess Shuri of Wakanda.

**LIU HASASHI. **Adopted son of Hanzo Hasashi. Reincarnation of Liu Kang. Nicknamed 'The Dragon of the Shirai Ryu.' Mutant with the power of pyrokinesis. Lifelong member of the Shirai Ryu. Family murdered by The Hand. Trained in Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu by his adopted father and Wing Chun Kung Fu. The muscle of the group. Spent a year in Hong Kong learning from a Wing Chun master. Master tactician. Romantically involved with Kitana Kahn.

**JADE BRIGGS.** Adopted daughter of Jax Briggs. Reincarnation of Jade. Junior Olympic kickboxing champion. Trained in Muay Thai and Muay Boran. Learned bojutsu from Sonya Blade. Descended from a line of Edenian mystics in her former life. Prodigy in the mystic and arcane arts. Nicknamed 'The Green Witch.' Mentored under Nightwolf. Trained with Doctor Strange and Illyana Rasputin during the training trip. Works as a freelance archaeologist.

**KUNG LAO LIANG. **De facto nephew of Kuai Liang. Reincarnation of Kung Lao. Nicknamed 'The Lin Kuei's Wild Winds." Mutant with the powers of aerokinesis. Hand-to-hand expert specializing in the Lin Kuei style of jujitsu and Wushu Kung Fu. Spent time in Shanghai under a legendary kung fu master. Mentored under Johnny Cage to better wield his aerokinesis. Self-proclaimed ladies man. Friendly rival to Liu Hasashi.

**IV. OTHER CHARACTERS**

**REBECCA CAGE.** Born Rebecca Carlton. Younger sister of Johnny Cage. Disgraced computer programmer and former hacker back in Earthrealm. Currently the Vice-Chairwoman of Cage Incorporated and President of Cage Incorporated's Science Division. Oversees Cage Incorporated's European interests. American expatriate who resides in London with her family. Modeled after Dina Meyer.

**VERA BRIGGS.** Wife of Jackson Briggs. Mother and adopted mother to Jacqueline and Jade Briggs respectively. Trained psychologist, as she helped Jax with his PTSD from his time as a revenant. Currently the Chief Nursing Officer at Alameda-San Francisco Medical Center and Medical Liaison for Cage Incorporated. Modeled after voice actress Mara Junot.

**HOTARU FUKADA.** Wife of Hanzo Hasashi. Demigoddess daughter of Kagutsuchi, the Japanese God of Fire, and niece of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. Master swordswoman in kendo and ninjitsu. Joined the Shirai Ryu in the months after its formation in the New Earthrealm. Runs a tea house in the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens and is the clan's senior weapons instructor. Modeled after Tao Okamoto.

**ELENA CHEN. **Wife of Kuai Liang. Honorary aunt to Kung Lao Liang. Chinese father, Russian mother. Spent time in both Russia and China. Descended from Quing nobility on her father's side. Mother was the fabled Snegurochka (Snow Maiden), hence her own cryomancy powers. Joined the Lin Kuei and works as its healer. Modeled after Gong Li.

**ALEXANDER AARON.** Also known as Phobos, God of Fear. Formerly a demigod, now a full god. The son of Ares, God of War. Trained in both Greek and Japanese swordplay. Has ties to S.H.I.E.L.D., as he once worked under Nick Fury. Fought Hanzo Hasashi to a stand-off. In a committed relationship with Cassie Cage. Modeled after Jai Courtney (in his appearance as Varro from Spartacus: Blood and Sand).

**Prologue**

**Part One: The Beginning Of The End**

Snafu's Notes: For most of the Prologue, the characters used are in their Mortal Kombat X incarnations until they de-age into their younger counterparts seen in MK11.

_"If you know your enemy and know yourself, then you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself and not your enemy, then you will fall in every single battle." _

He knew his ex-wife's weekend schedule like the back of his hand. She was a creature of habit, even for the General of Earthrealm Strategic Defense.

There were three people who knew Sonya better than herself, their daughter notwithstanding. The first was the bane of his ex's existence – and thankfully, not him – who was currently hiding out in Outworld, trying to rebuild his troops.

In all honesty, Kotal Kahn should have just gutted Kano and be done with the bastard.

The second person was her partner. Well, former partner. He had retired from S-F and taken to the simple life of a farmer. In all honesty, he didn't blame Jax for not coming back. Being dead and turned into one of Quan Chi's revenants had taken its toll on the man.

And finally, there was himself. He and Sonya had been married, for over a decade before their split. He was able to find a balance between being a dad, Raiden's golden boy, and his film career. She could not find that same balance between her family and her job.

As much as she claimed she didn't need him around, believing him to be a hindrance, he remained close by. Mainly to keep her from flying off the deep end.

Sonya worked sixteen-hour weekdays, and was off on weekends. She used to work around the clock until Secretary Blake ordered her to take the weekends off. It wouldn't look good for the General of S-F to burn herself out. And there were plenty of people who wanted to see Sonya fail.

Not him, though. He wanted her to succeed. Just that she could've done a better job at doing it, and not sacrificing her marriage and her relationship with Cassie.

People tend to underestimate him, due to him being an actor, a showboat and a goof. You think after helping Raiden seal Shinnok away, people would stop underestimating him. But as he once told Jax, "Don't let my personality fool you. Beneath these chiseled good looks and my natural charisma lies the fucking devil."

"Cage."

Ah. Here she was. Showtime.

* * *

She saw him at the entrance to the base's fitness center. He had been waiting for her.

The fitness center was mostly deserted during the weekends, allowing her to get in an hour's worth of Yoga in.

It had been one of her ex-husband's ideas. Following the birth of their daughter, Johnny had introduced her to an old high-school friend of his who ran a Yoga studio in Venice Beach. The owner was a military brat, like her, while her husband worked with the L.A.P.D.

After the first class, she was hooked.

After twenty years, she could teach Yoga on the side if she wanted, her old instructor having finally retired.

Mentally, Sonya Blade had to admit – albeit grudgingly – that he chose his spot to ambush her well. The fitness center had only one main exit and several emergency exits that would trip the fire alarm if she tried to double back and use them.

He was civil towards her, even after their divorce, mostly for Cassie's sake. But what surprised her was that he supported her in her career, rather than push her into acting. She would overhear Cassie telling Jacqui that while being a Beverly Hills girl was all fun and stuff, she couldn't follow her father in film, lest she would knock someone's teeth out during production.

He had been hired on as a 'freelance contractor' by Secretary Blake as a kombat instructor, teaching the soldiers Krav Maga.

One thing about her ex-husband was that he was very through. Johnny learned the style, training for eighteen months from a former IDF instructor, preparing himself for the role of Krav Maga's founder, Imi Lichtenfeld. He found himself liking the style so much that he incorporated it into his fighting style.

Unknown to her ex, Sonya had been silently observing Johnny from a distance. Ironically, it had been Kuai Liang who told her that there was more to Johnny than just the glitz, glamour, and extreme shallowness.

_"Do not judge your former spouse too harshly, General. His shallowness is only dwarfed by his selflessness. You yourself had seen that many times in the past. There is more to him than meets the eye. He is a lot smarter than you realize."_

And now, here he was. Last she heard from him, he was in Seido on a two-week training run. Now, he was back, dressed in his usual attire; blue henley, khaki pants, hoodie and steel-toed work boots.

"Cage."

Her tone was flat, mixed with a hint of annoyance and surprise. To Johnny, that was good. Keep her off-balance. But she'll recover.

He turned to Sonya. "Sonya."

"That's General Blade to you," she snapped. She quickly calmed down when he frowned. "What do you want, John?" she asked in a more civil tone.

"Just need a moment of your time," Johnny replied.

Sonya caught the seriousness of his tone. She looked down at her watch and set the timer. "You got five minutes," she said as she exited the fitness center.

She did not see the victorious smirk on her ex-husband's face as he followed her out of the fitness center.

The wind was starting to pick up as Johnny caught up to Sonya. Looking at the clouds, he wondered if Raiden or Fujin was going to make an appearance, or was it actual rain.

Funny thing was that he couldn't smell it in the air. Something was off.

"Clock is ticking, Cage," Sonya said as Johnny walked alongside her.

"Fine. I'll make it quick," Johnny said. "I've been kicking this idea I had in my head for a while now. Only when I was in Seido, did I give the idea some more thought."

Sonya mentally groaned. "If you plan on asking me to use the base for your next production, then the answer is no."

"Actually, I wanted to pitch the idea of forming a strike team with the other factions."

They were short-cutting behind the motor pool, situated near several old tank bunkers that had been decommissioned, heading towards her quarters. Sonya was waiting for the green light from Blake to have those torn down and rebuilt.

"You said it yourself that the relationships between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu could be better," Johnny continued. "This could not only help thaw relations, but also serves as good PR for all parties involved."

Again, Sonya was thrown for a loop. She tried to see the flaws in Johnny's plan, but found none. She stopped and turned to Johnny. "Go on."

"Thought I had five minutes," Johnny said.

Sonya responded by raising her arm so that Johnny could see the watch, and stopped its timer. "Go on," she repeated, more emphatically.

"When I came back from Seido, you know as per the old man's orders, I had to stop by the Sky Temple to check in," Johnny said. When Sonya nodded, he continued on. "Hanzo and Kuai were both there, so I killed three birds with one stone. I pitched them the idea to the three, and they all support it. However, the Snowman can't commit to sending a representative."

"Because of Hanzo?" Sonya inquired.

"That and the one he wanted to send was Frost," Johnny said, speaking of Subzero's star pupil. "She's talented, sure. Even gave Cassie a run for her money back in the deathmatch a couple of years back, but I have to agree with Kuai on not letting Frost join up."

"Why's that?"

"Remember the last time Frost was in the same room with someone wearing Shirai Ryu yellow?"

"Oh. Right." Sonya then did the math. "That means that there is an extra spot in your group."

"I know. S-F gets the second spot."

Sonya weighed her options. But she knew she had to clear it with Blake. "Let me talk to Secretary Blake. I need his approval before I agree to this."

She turned and didn't even take a single step before Johnny responded. "Already talked to him. He's given me the green light."

Sonya slowly turned around, feeling the anger creeping back into her again. "You talked to Blake? You went over my head?"

Now, Johnny was amused. "Going over you head, Sonya, would mean that had I spoken to Blake** after **you said no."

Sonya raised one pointed finger and opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she thought about it. Damn. He had her there. Sonya couldn't fault Johnny over that. It was a loophole, and a very effective one. He had all but effectively backed her into a corner. She was outvoted. Sonya closed her mouth and lowered her finger. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten.

"You got your team," Sonya said, opening her eyes, now calm.

She was expecting a fist pump and a whoop, but got none. He had quite the poker face whenever he got serious. So she continued on. "But I don't like to be forced into a corner, least of all from you, Cage. For that, there are several conditions that I have in order for you to have S-F's support."

"So long as they're within reason."

Sonya held up her index finger. "First, I choose the S-F representatives."

Johnny said nothing snarky. It was more than a foregone conclusion that Sonya would pick both Cassie and Jacqui for the team, mostly to placate the former. "Fair enough."

"Second, since this was your idea..." Sonya poked her finger into Johnny's chest. "...you train them. They will be your responsibility."

Again, Sonya was disappointed when Johnny didn't object to her second demand. Instead, he smirked as he replied, "Done...but I have a demand of my own."

Sonya folded her arms across her chest. "Fine."

"I want total autonomy over my team. I'll answer to you and Raiden, but other than that, no outside interference," Johnny posed. "I'll pass on bi-weekly progress reports on their training to you. Other than that, you don't interfere." He extended his hand. "Agreed?"

Sonya looked at him. Then, she looked at his extended hand. She unfolded her arms and shook his hand. "Agreed."

The word was barely out of her mouth when a flash of gray light from he side caught their attention.

"Johnny Cage. General Blade."

The voice was that of a woman. Both Johnny and Sonya turned their heads. A woman stood in front of a closing portal, the color a stormy grey. She looked to be in her late thirties, Native American or Hispanic, brown eyes clear and alert, with dark hair tied back in a single braid. With the way she carried herself, she was a fighter, and can hold her own, despite the fact that she wore a pair of light blue hospital scrubs and a pair of tennis shoes.

Usually, whenever someone emerged from a portal, they were mostly the bad guys. But she didn't look the part. However, Johnny and Sonya were on their guard.

"My name is Nightwolf," the woman introduced herself. "I need to speak with the both of you."

"You can't be Nightwolf," Sonya said, shaking her head. "He's dead. Been dead for over 25 years."

"I know. The Nightwolf you knew was my uncle and predecessor," the female Nightwolf replied. "I'm his successor to the mantle."

"So Nightwolf wasn't his real name," Sonya said. "Right now, you're trespassing on a military installation. Explain yourself."

"Look, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," Nightwolf said. "And I'd probably be overselling it if I told the both of you that you're in serious danger."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "For you, it's life-threatening danger. For us, it's Tuesday. Who is it this time? Kano? Daegon? The Netherrealm? Military brass? Studio execs?"

Nightwolf shook her head. "No. Something much worse."

Now, the wind was starting to get stronger. Stronger to the point that Johnny's hoodie jacket was flapping hard in the breeze, as was Sonya's braid, whipping around her head. Years of inter-realm intrigue, fighting in several wars, and training in Seido had sharpened their instincts to the point that they knew that something was wrong.

And the twister made out of golden sand which had materialized several yards behind them sure as hell was setting off the proverbial bullshit meter to dangerous levels.

"Is that Fujin?" Johnny half-shouted.

"You'll wish it was in the next couple of minutes!" Nightwolf replied.

The golden twister vanished, leaving in its place, a man. No, not a man. Tall as Jax and just as built, the physique perfect, naked from the waist up, wearing pants and boots. Lines marred his body, as if he had been put together like some kind of Frankenstein's monster. A strange, battery-like piece was on his chest, with an even larger piece on his back In various places, his body was lined with what it appears to be gold.

Sonya mentally swore. Both her wrist radio and the talisman she used to contact Raiden was in her office. She prepared herself for what was to be a fight to the death.

"Who the hell you pissed off now?" Sonya whispered at her ex.

"Who **haven't** I pissed off?" Johnny shot back. He then asked Nightwolf, "Who's the stock villain?"

"Geras," Nightwolf whispered back. "Time golem. Can manipulate time and sand. Very dangerous."

Sonya groaned. "Well **that's** comforting."

Johnny frowned. "Coulda sworn I fought something like this on 'Fatal Infinity.'"

The golem opened his eyes. They were an unearthly blue, glowing with power. Sand began to form and encase his right hand, hardening and transforming into a massive, golden fist.

"Oh, shit," Sonya cursed.

"I have...seen things..." Geras' voice was deep, radiating power. "Things that you would not believe."

"Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion?" Johnny shot back. Sonya and Nightwolf both rolled their eyes.

Geras pointed to the former couple. "Johnny Cage. Sonya Blade. Your lives are forfeit. Surrender. Lady Kronika demands it."

Confused, Johnny and Sonya looked at each other. "Who?" Sonya demanded as she and her ex-husband turned back to the golem.

"Shinnok will be released from his Amulet," the golem continued, ignoring the question. "His return is inevitable. Your progeny shall defeat him."

'Progeny…?' both Johnny and Sonya thought in confusion. Their eyes widened as they came to the same conclusion. 'Wait...CASSIE!"

"Your deaths will ensure that will not come to pass," Geras intoned, taking a step forward. Nightwolf, Sonya and Johnny took a step back. "Surrender, and I will make your deaths quick." Then, he saw Nightwolf, standing behind the pair, and recognized the woman almost immediately. "Matokan wench."

Nightwolf smirked. "Ah. You remember me."

As Johnny and Sonya remember of the original Nightwolf, he wielded a tomahawk and a gunstock war club as his main weapons of choice. They also remember of his penchant of wielding knives and using bows made of pure green energy, similar to the warrior bloodline Johnny had passed onto Cassie.

The same type of bow that the female Nightwolf had materialized in her left hand, while an arrow appeared in the other. With speed hone from years of practice, the Matoka warrior nocked the arrow back, aimed, and fired.

One second. That was how long it took for Nightwolf to attack first.

Geras raised one hand. The arrow, made of pure green energy, slowed to a stop in front of his face. "Predictable. Just like your predecessor," he sneered.

Nightwolf's smirk deepened. "Am I? That's no ordinary arrow."

Sonya's eyes widened as the hovering arrow turned from green to white. She barely had enough time to turn away before the arrow detonated like a flash-bang. Johnny, for his part, watched the detonation, barely managing to get his shades on in time.

'That was cool,' he thought.

Geras screamed as the intense arrow's detonation seared his retinas. Holding one hand to his eyes, he staggered about.

Nightwolf quickly capitalized on the situation. Summoning three more arrows, she took aim and fired. Geras was promptly impaled in the stomach, heart and the neck.

Once the first arrow was impaled inside Geras, Nightwolf charged forward, tomahawk in hand. With a yell, she leapt into the air, and as she came down, drove the deadly weapon into the side of Geras's head, the golem now dead on his feet. Rolling backwards, Nightwolf assumed a vertical base and raised one hand to the skies.

"YAK-TO-HAI!"

**CRACKLE! BOOM!**

A bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, striking the tomahawk. Acting as a conductor, Geras was electrocuted. Then, an explosion, as Geras' head was blown off from the shoulders.

Geras' body fell over, smoking, and dead.

"That was easy," Johnny said.

"Not quite," Nightwolf replied. "Geras is in a fixed point in time. You kill him, he'll just come back to life, stronger and more pissed off. Believe me, I tried."

Johnny and Sonya looked at Geras. Sure enough, Geras' body began to heal itself, its head rolling back to its bloodied stump, the eyes now healed.

"Tell me you got a plan," Sonya said.

Nightwolf rolled her eyes. "Now what kind of shaman I'd be without a plan?"

She turned back to Geras and began to chant, hands weaving and glowing as she began her spell.

Geras' head secured itself onto its stump, healing. Like Frankenstein's monster, the time golem rose to his feet. Eyes glaring at the Matoka warrior, Geras snapped his head back in place.

Then, Geras felt his arms being forcibly pulled to his sides. Try as he might, he could not break free. Steel chains materialized, wrapping themselves around Geras several times over. A steel anvil also materialized, the end of the chain fusing itself onto the forging material.

Behind Geras, a portal opened. Seawater splashed onto the ground.

"Drowning cannot kill me, Matokan," Geras grunted. "Neither will the ocean's pressures."

"I know," Nightwolf replied. "But a couple of years stuck in the Marianas Trench will do us plenty of good. Hopefully, it'll be a while before something makes a snack out of you."

Stretching out one hand, Nightwolf ensnared the anvil with her power and flung it through the portal. Geras soon followed, his screams being silenced as he made contact with the water, the portal snapping shut, the last thing he saw was Nightwolf giving him the finger.

"So much for him," Nightwolf said. She turned back to face Johnny and Sonya. "Got a place where we can talk in private?"

* * *

Office of General Sonya Blade, moments later...

The photograph was an old one. Nightwolf carried with her, as it was the last photo of herself and her uncle. Before Mortal Kombat. She had been a teenager back then.

"His real name was Grey Cloud," Nightwolf explained as Johnny and Sonya looked at the photo. "The Matoka are a sub-branch of the Lakota tribe, specializing in the defense of the tribal chief by kombat and the mystic arts. In peacetime, we are scholars and historians."

"You're no ordinary Matoka," Johnny said.

"The scrubs gave it away, huh? I'm a physician by trade," admitted Nightwolf. "Dr. Black Sky. Nice to meet the both of you. It's my own personal balance, of sorts. I can heal and harm."

"You two were close?" Sonya asked.

"I looked up to him. Before becoming Nightwolf, he was a delinquent, a criminal. Easy pickings for a certain one-eyed Aussie we all know and hate."

Johnny and Sonya looked at each other and deadpanned, "Kano."

"One and the same. Tried to sweet talk my uncle into giving up the Matoka's treasures for profit. Almost succeeded. Kano didn't like that and nearly killed him. But the Great Spirit came to him, saved his life and made him defender of my people. He ran Kano off and served as protector until he caught the eye of Raiden. The rest is history."

"Geras said that Shinnok will be released from his amulet," Sonya said. "Is that true?"

Nightwolf nodded. "Afraid so. Shinnok will be freed by Quan Chi, but not before Grandmaster Hasashi will take his head." She looked at Johnny. "Shinnok and the Revenants will take you hostage and haul you off to the Sky Temple."

Johnny accepted the news with a grain of salt. "Well, shit." Then, he remembered something. "You said that Cassie would kick Shinnok's ass, right?"

Nightwolf nodded. "She does this while Shinnok is powered up from the Jinsei." She smiled. "You should be proud. Your daughter and her team will save Earthrealm." Her smile soon fell. "Once that happens, Raiden will purge the Jinsei of Shinnok's corruption, and will eventually take Shinnok's head. Once that happens, we'll be living on borrowed time. We'll have two years to the day Raiden decaps Shinnok before things go bad."

"Kronika?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Who is this Kronika?" Sonya asked.

"There's a pecking order within the ranks of Immortals," Nightwolf explained. "You got the demigods, of which Rain and Daegon fall into that category. The Gods, of which you know Raiden and Fujin fall under. The Elder Gods, who are above the Gods themselves. And there are the Titans."

"Kronika is a Titan?" the actor asked.

"Yeah. She's the strongest of them all. She's the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Realms, and so on..." Nightwolf replied with a wave of her hand.

"So I pissed her off. Story of my life," Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders. "What's her problem with me?"

Nightwolf smiled meanly. "You had to guess that Shinnok had to come from somebody. Hi, Mom."

"Oh..." Johnny and Sonya both said in unison.

"There's more," continued the Matokan sorceress." She has a second child that's seated on the Elder Gods' council. The Goddess of Light and Virtue, Cetrion."

Sonya blinked. "Nature Girl? Seriously? There's no family resemblance."

Johnny frowned. "So its safe to say Nature Girl is a Momma's Girl. Is there anything we can do to stop Kronika?"

Nightwolf sighed. "Sorry, Johnny. There is none. Kronika's rise is inevitable. Believe me, I know. I even asked Master Yao if there was a way to stop it. There was none. If you decide to stay and fight...well, the results aren't pretty."

"Do the Elder Gods know?" Sonya asked.

"They do. I answer to them, save for Cetrion. I'm the contingency plan," Nightwolf explained. "The Elder Gods already have a plan in place. Only problem is that I'm not privy to those plans, nor are Raiden or Fujin. At least, not yet."

Sonya then decided to play the devil's advocate. "What happens to us if we choose to make a stand in Earthrealm?"

Nightwolf leveled her gaze upon the female general. "You sure both you and your ex wanna find out?" she asked.

Both Sonya and Johnny nodded.

Sighing, Nightwolf complied. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

And Nightwolf showed them. Shadows of what was not to be, but** could **be. Sonya saw her death, trapped underneath fallen rubble in the Netherrealm, sacrificing herself for the mission, making the power play by pressing the trigger on the detonator as Cassie pleaded with her not to. Johnny saw his own demise at the hands of the Black Dragon, stabbed in the back by Kano.

And Cassie...

Kano had his way with her, even as Cassie wailed and screamed for her parents to come and save her, Kano taunting that both her parents were dead as he raped her repeatedly. He would have his way with her until he himself slit her throat and pulled her tongue from the open injury, Cassie having been broken physically and literally begging for death.

With Cassie's death, Kano had finally won. S-F was destroyed. The Cage-Blade bloodline was finally extinct.

The Briggs family were not much better.

Both Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi were slain by the Red Dragon, Daegon himself taking their heads. This drove Jax over the edge. He had committed suicide days after the funeral. A vengeful Frost, now cyberized, led the attack on the Lin Kuei, Frost facing and defeating Kuai Liang with the aid of Sektor. Frost took sadistic delight in making her former mentor into a robo-ninja once again.

The Shirai Ryu were obliterated by a resurrected Quan Chi and his revenants, with that damned necromancer claiming Hanzo Hasashi's soul once again. He was not the only one. Those who had died in Earthrealm's defense had their souls claimed and transformed into revenants, including the both of them, as well as Cassie and Jacqui.

The Revenants led the attack on the Sky Temple. Fujin sacrificed his godly essence, but it was no use. Liu Kang, now the Netherrealm Emperor, took Raiden's head.

And they saw her. A bald woman with unnatural blue eyes, watching all of this with a malicious grin on her face, standing behind a massive hourglass.

Kronika. Behind her were Cetrion and Shinnok, now restored.

_"It is done. Let the New Era begin."_

Just as it had begun, it was gone. The visions were gone, and Johnny and Sonya were fighting the urge not to throw up.

"Go ahead and puke," Nightwolf said. "I know I did."

Sonya rushed to her personal restroom. Johnny opted for the wastebasket next to Sonya's desk.


	2. Part 2: The Plan

**Part Two: The Plan**

Nine weeks had passed since the near-death encounter with Geras and the intervention of Nightwolf.

Eight weeks since the inception of **Operation Montilyet.**

It had originally been known simply as **The Plan,** until Johnny had gave it its current name. Montilyet was the name of his most famous (or infamous) role, Claude Montilyet from the 'Ninja Mime' series, its main planners being the former couple and Nightwolf. Through Nightwolf, the Elder Gods – save for Cetrion – were kept in the loop regarding the plan.

That was how it started. United by a common cause, Sonya and Johnny began to plan the inevitable exodus from Earthrealm. Oh sure, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai were going to be pissed that they kept this from them, they were merely following orders from the Elder Gods. For a month and a Nightwolf, Johnny and Sonya planned. The plan was scrapped, revised, modified, chopped and screwed, but Operation Montilyet was coming along.

In between planning their flight from Earthrealm, Johnny and Sonya were also going through his plans regarding Team S-F. Originally, Team S-F was Johnny's plan. Then, he brought Sonya into the plan regarding his team.

Sonya had to admit that her ex-husband knew how to plan ahead. Sure she was good with logistics when it came to planning and executing an op, but Johnny specialized in long-term planning. And he was planning for the long haul.

Secretary Blake wasn't going to be a problem. He had already green-lighted Johnny's proposal, but after a series of meetings in downtown L.A. that had been mandatory for Johnny and Sonya to attend due in part to Blake attending a fundraiser at a hotel, Blake had made it official.

Sonya let Johnny do the talking. It was a foregone conclusion that Team S-F would play a crucial role in defending Earthrealm, but there was the red tape and the bureaucracy that came with it.

But one thing about her ex-husband was despite pissing her off (along with Jax, Hanzo and Kuai), Johnny had the gift of gab. When he wasn't full of himself, he had a natural charm that disarmed even the strongest of opponents.

Blake's approval for Johnny's team was a foregone conclusion.

From Fort Charles in what used to be MCAS El Toro to Los Angeles, it was a 45-minute drive. Not really in the mood for such a drive, Sonya accepted Johnny's invitation to stay for the night.

That's how it all starts. Usually, something insignificant, something small, can either make or break a major event.

* * *

It wasn't Texas barbecue, but Sonya had a taste for Chinese food. And the Szechuan joint five blocks down was just as good as she remembered.

The last time Sonya had been at Johnny's condo was in the days after the Blood Code fiasco, when she announced Cassie's intention to join the military.

...only for Johnny to already know of Cassie's intentions. Sonya had assumed that Johnny would push Cassie into an acting career. But Cassie was drawn to the military, despite living the life of a rich girl. She admired the discipline, the purpose that it provided.

They sat at the kitchen's island counter. Cartons of Szechuan fried rice and pepper chicken were open, the contents halfway eaten.

Funny how a near-death encounter and the threat of a mad titan put things in perspective.

"So you got an idea as to who Hanzo is sending?" Sonya asked as she poked at her fried rice with a fork.

Johnny was swallowing a piece of beef and pepper when Sonya asked her question. He took a swallow of ice water before replying. "Yeah. Hanzo's loaning out Kenshi's kid."

"Takeda? Last time we both saw him was..." Sonya shuddered.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. Still have nightmares over that." He knew exactly what she was talking about. The Blood Code was still a sore spot that the Cage family shared as a whole. "Hanzo told me that Takeda just made chujin. Kid's talented. He'd be a good fit for the team."

"How'd Kenshi take the news?" Sonya asked.

"He supports Hanzo's judgment and his son. What about you? Raiden told you anything?"

"The White Lotus has nominated one of their own. Kung Jin," Sonya reported. "Distant cousin of Kung Lao. Former highwayman. Disowned by his family due to his sexual preferences. Raiden says that he's an excellent tracker and master archer."

"So what's the plan regarding Team S-F?" Sonya asked.

"Training trip to Seido is definitely in order. Let Hotaru have a run at them for a week or two. Maybe hand them off to you for a week's worth of P.T.," Johnny replied. "I know Cassie's strengths and weaknesses, along those with Jacqui. Gotta find out what Takeda and Jin can do."

Sonya decided to change the subject, going back to Operation Montilyet. "Okay...logistics," she said. "The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei's numbers are in the hundreds..."

Johnny cut her off. "Two-nineteen and two-forty-two under the Snowman and Mr. Toasty respectively." When Sonya looked at him, shocked, Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "What? Raiden told me the exact numbers of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. For a move this big, we're gonna need plenty of money to pull it off."

"Money you got plenty of," Sonya said.

Johnny nodded. "Thirty years' of investments have paid off handsomely. I spoke with my broker and if I decide to liquefy all my finances, I can walk away with about $400 million."

Sonya could only nod. Her ex was for lack of a better term, pretty damn loaded. That was obvious. But he saved his money, invested wisely, and lived somewhat frugally. Hell, the one-time alimony payment he had given her when they split had been nothing more than a pitiful penance to him. And that's not going into how much cash Cassie and Jacqui had in their respective trust funds...

"Well, logistics tend to require either food or cash," Sonya said. She finished off the carton of rice. "This is probably the first time I've seen you this focused and intense. When you're this focused, you're trying to get into a film role."

"Only this time, the threat of death is real. Not just for me but for Cassie and the others." Johnny turned to Sonya. "Sonya?"

Then, he saw it. The cold, tough-as-nails exterior that was General Blade was gone. The General Blade that once thought of him as a hindrance and a fool was gone. The General Blade that worked her way tooth-and-nail up the ranks in the years following Kahn's failed invasion was gone.

She looked...vulnerable.

The last time she looked this vulnerable was back on Kotal Kahn's ship, where she spilled her guts to him about giving up their daughter's childhood in lieu of keeping her world safe. She claimed she made her peace with it and had accepted it.

Johnny suspected that it was far beyond the truth. She had carried the burden of leading Special Forces for so long that she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey..." Johnny was by her side in an instant. "Sonya...you okay?"

Sonya shook her head. "Can we actually do this, Johnny? Can we pull this off? This isn't Mortal Kombat or some interrealm invasion. We're talking about relocating to an alternative Earthrealm; you me, Cassie, Jax and his family, the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu..."

No. She wasn't on the verge of breaking down. She practically self-destructed, albeit in a less damaging way. Geras' attack and Nightwolf showing her what could happen if they did not heed her warnings had pushed her over the edge.

So Johnny, being Johnny, did the one thing he could.

As General of Special Forces, Sonya Blade was on her guard 24/7. There were less than five people that can catch her off-guard, her ex-husband being among the five.

The kiss had silenced her mid-babble. Sonya's eyes widened then slowly fluttered shut as her mind slowly shut down, responding to the kiss. His lips were rough; hers was soft. Reflexively, Sonya surrendered herself to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Johnny's torso while he pulled her closer.

Then, her mind rebooted.

**SLAP.**

Sonya broke off the kiss and slapped her ex-husband across the face. For a moment, the infamous General Blade was back as Johnny turned his head back to his wife, the smirk now back on his face. Cage Smirk versus Blade Death Stare.

He knew he had her. She knew it too.

Sonya spun on her heels and tried to walk away, but Johnny's hand clamped down on her wrist, pulling her back. Spinning around, Sonya attempted to slap him again. Johnny took a step back and Sonya's attack went wide. He then parried a punch to the face.

Sonya then folded. "Fuck this."

She lunged forward. Grabbing Johnny's head with her hands, she kissed him hard. Johnny responded with equal passion. The years apart had pretty much broken the proverbial dam. It also proved that Sonya still cared for him much more than she realized.

"God, I hate you, Cage," Sonya whispered as Johnny's shirt went flying, Sonya having pulled it over his head and tossing it away.

"I know," Johnny replied hoarsely as Sonya's own shirt was sent flying, leaving her in a tanktop. "I hate me too."

Being the aggressor, Sonya pushed Johnny mid-kiss to the wall, Johnny grunting as his back and head impacted the hard brick. Then, he grabbed Sonya and reversed their positions. Sonya cried out as she was pinned up against the wall. Eyes closed, she felt Johnny's hot lips kiss along her neck and jawline.

A pleasant mewl escaped from Sonya's lips. Her neck and jaw was her weak spot. Sonya once said that neck and jaw kisses should be outlawed in the Geneva Convention. Go for the jugular and she would be willing to do anything.

"You're gonna pay for this, Cage," Sonya whimpered, trying to sound intimidating, but failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Johnny responded, grabbing a handful of Sonya's shapely ass and lifting her into the air. Sonya responded by wrapping her strong legs around his torso, holding him tight.

"I swear to the Elder Gods you're gonna pay for this," Sonya whispered harshly before kissing him again.

"Shut up, woman," Johnny replied harshly into the kiss as he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her.

* * *

Back at Fort Charles...

One perk of having your mom as General of S-F was the housing allowance.

Well, technically, Cassandra Cage was house-sitting for her mother, as she was summoned alongside her father to Los Angeles at Blake's request.

Unlike most generals, who lived in lavish villas and estates, Sonya lived in a three-bedroom home reserved for officers with families. Despite being a General, she was a lot like her ex-husband when it came to living simply. With Jacqui visiting her parents on the farm, that left Cassie alone. In the morning, she would head to Venice to visit her father, aunt and grandmother.

Seated in the living room, Cassie was grooving to some music that was playing on her MP3 player as she cleaned out her Glock pistols. Then she froze.

'Huh. Odd,' she thought. 'Why do I have the urge to fire my guns into the air in celebration?'

She shrugged it off and continued to work on her pistols.

* * *

He hadn't been with a woman since their divorce; she had slept alone ever since the ink on the divorce decree had been signed.

Yet, here they were, in his bed, naked, pouring out long-restrained passions and frustrations in an intense, passionate romp that was part hard sex, part lovemaking. Both were total battle athletes, their bodies hardened through war and kombat, not wanting to give the satisfaction of not wanting to submit.

It had been a draw. But they were satisfied.

Johnny was on his back, while Sonya snuggled up to him, one toned leg draped over his torso. Neither person was asleep. They knew the other too well.

The sex was just the beginning. They still had to rebuild the bridges that Sonya herself had burned when she sent that JAG after him with the divorce papers.

"I know you're awake," they both said.

They looked at each other wearily, and laughed. After a comfortable silence, Sonya spoke. "I cried myself to sleep for three weeks after the divorce was final."

Johnny raised his left hand and brought it to Sonya's line of sight. Sonya took notice of several scars on his fingers. "The night after I signed the papers, Becky took me to the emergency room after I broke three of my fingers from punching the wall."

Sonya sighed as she kissed the scarred knuckles. Then, she asked him the question that had been bothering her for many years. "You didn't fight the divorce. You were even generous with the alimony settlement and you gave me the lakehouse. Why?"

"Why I signed the papers?" Johnny took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I was in the way of your job."

Sonya looked up, eyes widened in surprise.

Johnny smiled sadly as he continued to explain, brushing several golden strands of her hair aside. "I didn't wanted to be the center of attention. I just wanted you. But I loved you enough to let you go. Didn't mean it hurt like hell in order to do so. You once told me you sacrificed Cassie's childhood to make her world safe. I sacrificed our marriage to ensure you had no distractions in keeping Earthrealm safe. I stayed close to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Silence, as Sonya took a moment to digest what her ex-husband had told her. He had changed so much over the years since their first meeting back on Shang Tsung's island so many years ago. Fatherhood had changed him. "Character development," is what he called it. Sure he can piss people off with the witty repartee, but he was still the selfless man that saved her life in the Jinsei Chamber all those years ago.

He was an actor, sure, but he didn't lie to her. Another thing about Johnny that Sonya respected. He called it the way he saw it, regardless of the consequences.

"I never saw you as a distraction, Johnny," Sonya said. She sighed. "I never should've asked for the divorce. I saw how you managed to balance being Raiden's champion, raising Cassie and trying to make us work...I thought I could do the same with my job. But I couldn't, and you made it look so easy."

"It wasn't," Johnny admitted. "It's a lot tougher than it looked, Sonya. But I got used to it."

"I'm surprised you haven't found some Hollywood bimbo to become the next Mrs. Cage," Sonya said.

"Oh, I've dated. Nothing ever came out of it. Cassie pointed out they all had the same problem." He looked down and smiled as Sonya looked up at him. "None of them were you."

Sonya wearily smiled. "That was corny as shit, Cage. But...thanks." She rested her chin on his chest. "So...where do we stand?"

Johnny chuckled. "This isn't a one-off. I let you go once already. I'm not going to do it again. If you'll have me."

Sonya gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "No one else can stand you the way I can. Of course I'll have you, dumbass." A pause. "Cassie can't know about us."

Sighing, Johnny replied. "To make sure she keeps her head in the game until she beats Shinnok? I know. Think you can act like you still hate my guts for the next several months?"

Sonya smirked. "Oh, that's easy. Comes with learning from the best." She rested her head back onto his shoulder. "I miss this, you know. Just the two of us. Not having to worry about who or what is invading Earthrealm."

"Me too. Guess this means I'm going to be a frequent visitor in the General's quarters, then."

"Either that or the lakehouse."

"Cassie isn't the only person we have to keep in the dark," Johnny said.

Sonya sighed. "I know." She smirked. "I can almost imagine her reaction when she finds out we're back together."

Johnny returned the smirk. "I can. She'll probably be pumped enough to fight Liu and the revenants." He caressed the side of her face. "Still a stamina freak. That side trip to Seido really paid off."

"That and the Yoga lessons you paid for after Cassie was born." She chuckled. "Whoever said make-up sex is the best..."

"...I should find whoever said that and shake his hand," Johnny said. "God, you're still insatiable when you get going."

Now, Sonya was on top of him, and he was getting hard again. "You're not winning this battle, Cage."

Johnny grinned. "In that case, ring the bell, babe. You just earned yourself a shot at the title."

* * *

The next morning...

It felt like a great weight was taken off her shoulders. After a second round of wild monkey sex, Johnny and Sonya cleared the air even more. Then, they fell asleep.

The next morning, following a morning make-out session followed by a shower together, they were talking over cups of hot coffee, continuing where they had left off the night before. Following Johnny's revelations, Sonya began to see Johnny in a different light. He sacrificed her marriage for her. It wasn't a show of one-upmanship. Sonya couldn't be distracted. He understood that and made the sacrifice so that she could do her job.

The pair were dressed casual; Johnny in a simple black T-shirt and denim jeans, while Sonya had raided Cassie's room and was wearing a T-shirt with the word **ARMY** on the front, denim pants and her combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail. Her normal military attire was in her overnight bag.

They decided to start over, rather than just resume where they left off before Sonya had nearly burned her bridges. While Sonya had faith in Colonel Flagg in maintaining S-F, Sonya knew she was needed back on base, despite it being her off day.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the simple things.

Even after well over two decades, Jonathan Carlton was still an enigma in some cases. His dad was a cop, his mother a schoolteacher, both long since retired, Robert Carlton deceased. Sonya's own mother was gone, having passed several months earlier.

It would take some time for them to be comfortable with one another. At least they trusted each other. According to Vera Briggs, that was a good thing. Aside from Jax, the only other person Sonya would trust without hesitation was her ex-husband.

That was one thing about Johnny that Sonya loved. He didn't hold any grudges. Even when Jax broke his jaw in response to Johnny breaking the news to the former commando that Jacqui had joined S-F, he held no ill will towards the man. Of course, Vera had witnessed the incident and exiled Jax to the couch for a month.

But if you screwed with Earthrealm or his family, those were the exception to the rule.

It was the first time in years Sonya felt at ease.

"You look a lot better than you did last night," Johnny noted.

"I feel a lot better," admitted Sonya.

"You self-destructed. Holding all that crap inside isn't healthy, Sonya."

Sonya exhaled sharply. "I know that now. Maybe I should go and talk to Vera. You always said that I needed to see a shrink and Vera's pretty discreet. Plus, Jax won't say a word about it."

"Knowing Jax, he'd probably blame me," Johnny grumbled. "Maybe I should've let you break the news that Jacqui joined S-F."

Sonya decided to change the subject. "How are you doing?"

"Oh. Peachy. The world is my oyster," Johnny replied with a hint of deadpan snark. "We got Shinnok's Mom wanting all our heads on a platter, and our kid is gonna kick Shinnok's bony ass down the line. On the upside, I got you back." He smiled. "Everyone else can have General Blade. I'll take Sonya."

"Fine. Guess I'll settle with you, dumbass."

"Dumbass?" Johnny repeated. He then held his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic pose. "Oh, babe. You complete me, but you wound me."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You maybe a dumbass, but you're **my** dumbass."

Johnny walked over to her. "Fair enough."

The moment was ruined when the door opened.

"Dad?"

Cassie.

Johnny backed up and took a seat. Sonya went from relaxed to what Johnny and Cassie called 'calm-before-the-storm' mode. Basically, she was one step down from going full General Blade.

As expected Cassie Cage spent her time away from the base visiting her home. Sure Beverly Hills was nice, but nothing could beat Venice Beach. To anyone who knew Sonya, they would have said that Cassandra Carlton Cage looked a lot like Sonya back when she was in her early twenties. Short blonde hair cut in a very modern undercut style; short on the top, styled into a widow's peak and shorn short on the sides. The blue top and the custom-made black track shorts that had her name emblazoned in white text showed off her athletic physique. Said top was covered by a white jacket with black trim.

Sports bag in hand, Cassie strode into the kitchen. "Dad! You're here..." She stopped when she saw both parents seated at the island counter, sipping their cups of coffee. Even more shocking was that they were not fighting.

"Hey, Punkin," Johnny greeted.

"Cassandra," Sonya said simply.

'Well, at least she didn't call me Sergeant,' Cassie thought as she set the bag down, quickly getting over her gaffe. "Did you...stay the night? You didn't return to base."

"Yes, I stayed the night," confirmed Sonya.

"She slept on the couch, though," Johnny said, jerking one thumb to the futon. "We had a meeting we couldn't avoid with Secretary Blake. By the time it was over, it was already late, so Sonya stayed over." He smirked. "She missed me."

"With every bullet so far," Sonya snorted. "All we did was talk. There's something you should know."

Cassie walked over to the island counter and took a seat. "The two of you are getting back together?" she asked.

"No. But hope springs eternal," Johnny replied. He hate having to lie to his daughter, but it had to be done. "One of the main reasons why your mom and I had to see Blake was to pitch an idea I had. One that your dear mother, surprisingly agreed to."

"Which is...?" the youngest Cage prodded, knowing that ninety percent of the time her mother would never agree with her father on anything.

"As you know, relations between S-F, the White Lotus, the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu could be better," Johnny explained. "Too much bad blood with all parties involved going back to when Kahn had invaded Earthrealm."

Cassie nodded, her silent consent meaning that her father could continue.

"I pitched the idea to Raiden, Hanzo and Kuai, and they support my idea; a strike team consisting of representatives from the Shirai Ryu, the Lin Kuei, the White Lotus, and Special Forces."

"However," Sonya cut in, "Kuai Liang is unable to commit to the team..."

"...on the grounds that his student is a total psycho..." Johnny butted in. He looked back at his ex-wife who glared at him. "What? It's true."

Shaking her head, Sonya turned back towards Cassie. "Kuai's inability to commit means means that S-F now has two slots open," she finished, turning back to Cassie. "Hanzo and Raiden already chose their representatives. I want both you and Jacqui to represent Special Forces, with you as team leader."

Cassie's eyes widened. A chance to show she can lead? She could almost feel the Staff Sergeant's ranks in her hands!

"Wait..." Cassie's thoughts came back down to earth. "What's the punchline? This sounds almost too good to be true."

Johnny turned back to Sonya. "Told ya she figured it out."

Sonya ignored him. She pointed to Johnny. "He's your trainer and handler. It was his idea, so he trains you all."

"Before you say yes, Cassandra," Johnny said, "Know that while I'm not as hard as General Mom, I sure as hell won't make it easy for you. I can get in the trenches if needed. When I mold, you of all people know I like to get my hands dirty."

Cassie nodded. Her father used her real name, meaning that he was serious. "Is there another reason for this?" she asked.

"It's also good P.R. for all parties involved," Johnny replied.

"As much as I wanted to say no," Sonya closed her eyes and exhaled sharply before opening them back up again, "your father is right. This could go far in building normal relations between S-F and the other factions. Your father is taking the most risks in leading this team."

She finished the cup of coffee and took it over to the sink, quickly washing the mug and drying it. Then, despite Johnny's objections, swiped the expensive bag of coffee from the cabinet and stuffed it inside her bag before closing it and picking it up. "You want that promotion, Sergeant?"

"Yes, General. I do," Cassie replied.

"This is your chance to prove it," Sonya said. "I expect your answer once you return to base." To Johnny, she said, "Cage, walk with me."

Johnny said nothing as he led Sonya out the door.

* * *

"You think she bought it?" Sonya asked as Johnny led her outside.

"Did you see the stars in her eyes?" Johnny said. "She was like a rabbit when you dangle a carrot to its face. She'll accept." Reaching the main front door of the condo, Johnny and Sonya looked around. No one was watching. After a quick farewell kiss, Johnny earning a slap on his arm from when he squeezed Sonya's butt, Sonya took her leave.

Johnny's grin never left his face as he returned to his condo. The grin was still there when he returned to the kitchen. Cassie had fixed herself a bowl of cereal. "You seem happy. You sure that Mom only spent the night here?"

In a deadpan tone, Johnny shot back, "No. Your mom and I ripped off each other's clothes and had wild, passionate sex all over the house."

"Ha-ha. Funny. But it's nice to see the two of you talking again."

"It's nice to see her look at me like I'm not a leper. So...I gave you the pitch. What do you think? Think you're up to the challenge?"

Cassie made a face. "Well, duh. Of course I'll take the job. Aside from Jacqui, who else is joining us?"

"It's nice to see her look at me like I'm not a leper. So...I gave you the pitch. What do you think? Think you're up to the challenge?"

Cassie made a face. "Well, duh. Of course I'll take the job. Aside from Jacqui, who else is joining us?"

"Takeda Takahashi of the Shirai Ryu and Kung Jin of the White Lotus. We got about three weeks before they show up. More than enough time to iron out the details with Raiden, Hanzo and your mother."

As father and daughter continued to chat, Johnny was grinning like a maniac on the inside. It felt good to have his Sonya back. Everyone else can have General Blade. Sonya was his and his alone. Once things were over with, maybe Cassie can have Mom back, instead of General Blade.

* * *

The Sky Temple – the Jinsei Chamber. Eight months later...

Sure Nightwolf had warned him of what would happen beforehand, the thought was going through John Carlton's head. 'This has definitely gone from suck to blow.'

But despite being kidnapped by his former allies, brought to Raiden's Sky Temple, encased in a cocoon and tortured by a bug lady who had her maggots eat away at his face, followed by sustaining repeated energy blasts from a super-powered fallen Elder God who hated his guts with a passion not even his ex-wife could match on her best day before they got back together, he couldn't be any more prouder of his team.

Most of all, his daughter, who Johnny watched kicked Shinnok's ass after summoning the green glow.

Oh, the irony, Johnny realized. The irony of Shinnok getting his ass handed to him for a second time by a Cage. Had it not been for the fact that he was in pain, Johnny would have been laughing his ass off over that fact.

"How is he?" he heard his daughter ask her teammate, after pulling Raiden out of the Jinsei, the thunder god purified it. "Is he still alive?"

"Barely," Kung Jin replied. "I got him. Help your father."

Within seconds, Cassandra Cage was at her father's side. "Dad...?"

Johnny groaned. "I don't feel so hot." He looked at his daughter. "And to think...I was worried when you started dating..."

Cassie held a look of relief. "Afraid I'd come home to someone like you?" his daughter asked.

"Funny and beautiful. Saves the world," her father quipped. "Yeah...my work here is done. Now get me out of this damn thing."

After trying to pry it free with her bare hands, Cassie had to retort to using her baton to begin smashing the hardened resin. She was able to get her father's shoulder free when backup arrived in the form of his ex-wife, accompanied by several soldiers, her voice heralding her arrival. "This way! In here!"

After quickly taking in the situation before her, General Sonya Blade began to issue out orders. "Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah! Secure the amulet! And I need medics on the double!"

Turning to her ex-husband and daughter, Sonya rushed over to them. She stood on the opposite side of Johnny. "You look terrible," she said. "We'll fix you up."

Ignoring the pain, Johnny instead praised their daughter. "Shoulda seen Cass. Wiped the floor with Shinnok."

Sonya looked at her daughter, pride showing in her face, while Cassie looked slightly embarrassed. Sure she knew it was gonna happen, but she sure as hell wished she saw Cassie kick Shinnok's ass. "I believe it." She turned back to Johnny, the same pride showing on her face, when it had been scorn just hours earlier. "And you...you did a great job with your team, Johnny."

Johnny's grin widened. "Hear that, Cass? She called me 'Johnny.'"

"I thought she'd might," Cassie replied.

Behind them, the Jinsei, purified of Shinnok's taint, glowed its radiant blue.

But despite the good mood, in the back of Johnny's mind, the dread was starting to build. While he was happy that his daughter was safe and Shinnok was defeated, Johnny was starting to get worried.

Once Cassie turned away from her parents, Sonya's face mirrored that of her ex-husband's as they locked eyes. Everything that Nightwolf said came to pass. Cassie defeated Shinnok. Which meant that once Raiden decapitated Shinnok, it would only be a matter of time before Kronika would resurface, and reset the timeline, quite possibly erasing not only themselves but every single one of their friends and allies from existence.

According to Nightwolf, the timetable to what Sonya called 'Zero Day' - the day Kronika would return - was two years to the day Raiden decapitated Shinnok.

Once things calmed down (i.e., once Raiden decapitated Shinnok), Sonya would send out the word to Jax and the others. They were now living on borrowed time.


	3. Part 3: The End Of An Era

**Part Three: The End Of An Era**

I stuck in a reference to the fanfic **Tease** by Little Gem Magnolia.

Venice, California. One month after Shinnok's defeat.

It was a rainy late night in Venice Beach. Johnny Cage enjoyed the rain.

Following his ordeal at the hands of Shinnok and his minions, he spent a couple of hours getting healed up in the Jinsei before being transported to Fort Charles for observation. Despite being healed up of his most grievous injuries caused by D'Vorah, Sonya had him put up in the base's hospital for a week.

As Jax had returned to the family farm, Johnny had asked Kenshi to look after Team S-F. Kenshi agreed.

While on a training mission to the desert, Erron Black struck. On orders from Kotal Kahn to assassinate Team S-F, Erron ambushed them. However, Kenshi sensed him coming and was able to to toe-to-toe with the gunslinger. However, despite forcing Black to retreat, Kenshi suffered a mortal wound. Despite Team S-F's best efforts to save him, Kenshi Takahashi died of his injuries.

Before dying, Kenshi had gifted his sword, Sento, to Takeda, and gave his blessings to him and Jacqui.

Subzero was no exception to tragedy either. Frost rebelled against him and challenged him for the leadership of the Lin Kuei. Apparently, making peace with the Shirai Ryu didn't sit right with her. She had been soundly defeated, and she tried to kill Subzero, the grandmaster had thrown her out of the clan, on pain of death should she return.

Takeda was still at the Fire Gardens, mourning his father. Kung Jin was also at the Fire Gardens as Hanzo's guest, and to provide moral support to Takeda before having to return to the White Lotus for debriefing.

In the month following the Sky Temple assault, Operation Montilyet was in its final stages, Johnny getting his ducks in a row, while Sonya did the same.

Speaking of Sonya, she was now seeing Vera due to her trust issues and her own traumatic past. Good thing there was Skype, Sonya using a private conference line to talk with Jax's wife. Jax knew of the therapy sessions, as he quickly backtracked out of the kitchen while Vera was on call. She was also reconciling with both Cassie and her father.

Cassandra couldn't be anymore happier. She had enough of General Blade and her demanding nature. All she wanted was just plain Mom. When Johnny wasn't training his team, mother and daughter spent every other weekend training together. When they were not training, they were talking, clearing the air between the both of them. Sonya's version of mother-daughter bonding. Sometimes, they would spend the weekend together at the lakehouse, just the two of them.

Johnny wasn't complaining. When she wasn't spending time with Cassie, Sonya was spending time with him, either planning Operation Montilyet alongside Nightwolf, or in between the sheets.

The alternative Earthrealm Nightwolf had taken them during a recon mission (consisting of himself and the two women) was promising. No Mortal Kombat. Nightwolf had taken them to Kamar-Taj, a hidden community in the Himalayan Mountains of Tibet. For three days, they were the guests of Nightwolf's mentor, the Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth.

There, the Ancient One - or Master Yao, as he styled himself – told the couple the entire story.

Already a talented shamaness, Black Sky had drawn the attention of Yao and traveled from his realm to Earthrealm to seek her out. Black Sky accepted and spent fifteen years in Kamar-Taj, learning from the old master, who slowed down her aging. Whilst in her final year of training, Yao told her about the series of visions he had regarding her home and its inevitable destruction at the hands of Kronika. A prophecy, of sorts.

_"Exiled warriors, forged in the fires of war and kombat, having transcended their mortal bonds. A couple, once separated, now reconciled. Their daughter, who withstood a fallen god's might. A father and daughter, the father slain and returned to life. A monk who was forsaken by his family. A ninja with emotional scars that lost his parents. A warrior who shares the name as her predecessor. And the warriors of ice and hellfire. Their combined power shall save our world."_

So Nightwolf returned and made contact with the Elder Gods, and had been working with them ever since, working from behind the scenes and keeping a close eye on Raiden and his champions.

Upon returning to Earthrealm, Johnny and Sonya also noticed something else. They had been gone for three days. Yet nearly fifteen minutes passed since their departure.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Nightwolf has said. "Time and space move differently between the two Earthrealms. Cool, huh?"

Johnny had been thinking about how to better capitalize on that little tidbit of intel when Sonya came in. Rather than her government-issued Humvee or her bike which would have given her away, she opted for a black Chevy Tahoe, of which was parked behind the condo. She had her own key, Johnny having one made for her and she had let herself in.

He stood up as she walked into the living room, having made the hour-long drive from Fort Charles to Venice Beach, having shed her jacket and hat and tossed them onto the dining room table.

"Hey," Johnny greeted.

"Hey," Sonya replied. "How you feeling?"

"Much better," Johnny replied.

"Good," Sonya said as she strode over him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and sealed his lips with hers, her hands were holding his head in place as Johnny responded, his tongue pushing his way into Sonya's mouth.

Clothes were sent flying once again as a half-naked Johnny picked up a completely naked Sonya and carried her bridal-style to his bedroom, the door slamming behind them.

* * *

Morning.

Sure she felt bad about lying to Cassie about her getting back together with her father, but Sonya couldn't help but to feel a sense of thrill and excitement, sneaking around behind the others' backs. The arguments. The fights. The making up afterwards. Only a few choice people knew that they were back together: Nightwolf, Vera and of course, Jax.

Johnny had joked that she had been learning from him.

Jax happened by accident, as Sonya had been visiting the Briggs family farm and Jax overheard her and Vera talking about Johnny. Jax was sworn to secrecy, with the added threat of sleeping on the couch for the year by Vera.

There had been close calls though, hence the decision to spend time at Johnny's condo or the Lake Tahoe hideaway. Thank the Elder Gods for portal technology.

Johnny had promised her that she would be "the most sexually satisfied insomniac around," and he delivered.

Sonya grew to relish these moments. When she wasn't leading S-F or helping with Operation Montilyet, she was with Johnny. Sometimes, they screwed like rabbits. Other times, they would simply talk, clearing the air. Sonya had plenty of baggage that had gathered over the years. It helped to get some of that off her chest.

They were in bed, naked, their clothes strewn all over the floor. Johnny was on his back, while Sonya was on her side, one hand propping up her head as she looked at her former husband.

Johnny's end of Operation Montilyet was complete. He even had Becky get in on the planning. Something to get her mind off the death of their mother. She was already in the alternative Earthrealm, getting things squared away and prepared for their arrival. She had no connections here. No family aside from himself and Cassie. Being a criminal hacker had that effect on people.

He had also cashed out most of his assets and sold off his investments, converted them into gold and silver, and stashed at least ninety percent of his assets with Rebecca. He would bring with them the remaining ten percent of his wealth. In total, well over $400 million.

"So it's done?"

"It's official. Johnny Cage is officially retired from acting. I'd expect Cassie to find out tomorrow. Right now, I'm just counting the days. Raiden should be back from whatever he was doing. You?"

"I sent the e-mail to Blake," Sonya replied. "In one month, I'll be officially retired."

"If we time this right, Cassie and Jacqui will be behind you with their discharges," Johnny said.

"That'll please Jax. He never really liked it when Jacqui joined the army, let alone S-F."

Sonya sighed. "I hate this, Johnny. All this planning behind the other's back. Lying to Cassie..."

"I know. Me too, babe. Event hough it's all fun with the sneaking around, but yeah, it sucks. But what's more important: the role in the play, or the play itself? Everything went according to plan, minus several hitches."

Sonya sighed as she laid her head down on Johnny's shoulder. "So what you plan on doing once the relocation is over?"

"Dunno. Better be a plan to de-age us. Either way, acting's out. You?"

"I don't know. We'll just play it by ear." Another sigh escapes from her lips. She looked up when Johnny chuckled softly. "What?"

"Last time I offered to share a bed with you, you slept on the floor," Johnny said.

"I remember. I also said that we were wrong for each other from the very start."

"Was that under duress?"

"I guess. Cassie and Jacqui had been kidnapped, and..."

She was silenced when Johnny kissed her. "General Blade...shut up. Just live in the moment." After another toe-curling kiss, he asked her, "So...do we stay in bed, or report in?"

"I think Flagg can handle running the base for the weekend," Sonya replied. "He's gonna be running the whole thing in a month, anyway. Hiding out here for the weekend sounds very attractive." She turned around so that she could face Johnny. "We still need to 'catch up' on the years missed."

"So the quickie inside your office before I left the base wasn't good enough for you?"

"That was Round..." Sonya racked her brain. "Shit, I lost count after the third time."

Johnny laughed. "So you're admitting defeat, General?"

Johnny found himself pinned to the bed, Sonya on top of him, hands pressed down into his shoulders. "I have not begun to fight, John," she replied.

"Staying in bed it is," Johnny said. "And famous last words for you, babe."

Before the reconciled lovers could resume their 'activities,' they both heard the door open and slam, followed by the sound of their daughter's voice. "Dad? You here?"

Sonya swore as she got off of her lover and covered herself with the cover. Johnny had an amused look, seeing as how Sonya had covered even her head as Cassie's voice got even closer.

"You sure Uncle Johnny's here?"

Under the covers, Sonya groaned. Jacqui was here as well.

* * *

About 10 minutes earlier...

You didn't have to be Danish to know that something was pretty damn rotten. And to Cassandra Carlton Cage, that stench reeked even worse than Reptile and D'Vorah combined.

Things had calmed down following Shinnok's defeat, but then, Takeda lost his father, Kenshi having fallen to an assassin's bullet whilst protecting his son and friends. Takeda had returned to the Fire Gardens to mourn, Kung Jin accompanying him before his return to the White Lotus in order to give his superiors a full dissertation during his time with S-F.

Team S-F wasn't disbanded, per se, but everyone needed some time off following their near-death experience at the Sky Temple.

Much to her delight, her parents had reconciled, and were talking.

But something was still off. And one thing both her mother and Grandpa Carlton (bless his soul!) taught her, "Always go with your gut."

"You're not gonna let this go, aren't you?" Jacqueline Briggs asked as she drove down the streets of Venice Beach. "Ever since you found that folder in your Mom's study, you've been like a woman obsessed."

It was said of Jacqueline – or Jacqui as she prefer – that she had her mother's looks and her father's fighting skills. Hence, Johnny's nickname of 'Junior Jax' in regards to her.

Sonya had accidentally left out a folder in her study back on the base, detailing Operation Montilyet. However, the text was written in Edenian - a language that Cassie couldn't read. However, only four people could read Edenian, not counting Kitana – her parents and the two ninjas.

Sonya knew several languages, and occasionally took notes in those languages to keep anyone from reading the contents.

But she** did **catch several names in English: both herself and Jacqui, her and Jacqui's fathers, the Snowman and Mr. Toasty being among them.

"Would** you **let it go if you find out that your mom was planning something?" Cassie replied. "It has to be pretty damn big if it involves Dad, Uncle Jax and the two ninjas."

"Cass, Kuai Liang isn't a ninja."

Cassie snorted. "If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck..."

"You're confusing your gut feeling with paranoia," Jacqui said. "Pretty unbecoming for an aspiring Staff Sergeant."

"Well, I'm still shook up over Kotal's gunman trying to kill us." She then changed the subject. "How's Takeda?"

"Still in mourning over his dad." Jacqui turned onto the residential street where Johnny's condo was located. Had either girl been paying attention, they would have noticed a familiar-looking Chevy Tahoe parked on a side street. street. "Cassie, try and think this through. Aunt Sonya is the General of S-F. This could be something very important. Could have something to do with national security."

Cassie relented. She sighed. "Well, at least she's not sleeping with Kano."

Jacqui found a parking space and parked the car on the opposite end of Johnny's building. It was seven in the morning, and the neighborhood was starting to come alive. Dashing across the street, Cassie used her key to enter the building.

Instead of a mansion, Johnny lived in a three-bedroom, penthouse-style condo, located on the top floor, which had been his residence for well over twenty years. It also helped that he partially owned the building, thus avoiding paying either a mortgage or rent. The penthouse was on the top floor.

Walking up three flights of stairs, Cassie and Jacqui stepped onto the landing. Only a single door stood in front of them. Fishing out her key, Cassie unlocked the door, and pushed it open. "Dad? You here?"

Jacqui followed her in, closing the door behind them. "You sure Uncle Johnny is here?" she asked, looking around the place.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders as she headed for her father's bedroom. The door was closed. Assuming that he was still asleep, Cassie opened it.

* * *

Now...

Johnny was barely able to cover himself when the bedroom door swung open and in walked his daughter, clad in casual attire, hair down. Peeking into the room behind her was his niece in all but blood.

"Dad are you..." Cassie's voice stopped as she took in the sight before her. Her father was naked in bed, with a woman who covered her body. "Who the hell is this?!" Cassie demanded, pointing to Sonya, who still had her face covered.

Jacqui, in the meantime, had noticed Sonya's jacket and cap in the dining room, and knew that Aunt Sonya was getting down and dirty with her ex. But she said nothing, as she watched as Cassie began to rant at her own father, basically putting her foot in her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Some things never change.

"Cass..." Johnny began.

"I don't believe you!" Cassie screeched. "You're supposed to be working things out with Mom and here you are in bed with some 20-year-old tramp!"

At that, Sonya's eye twitched. She lowered the cover, and Cassie stopped mid-rant, the color draining from her face as she found herself on the receiving end of the patented Cage glare from her father, and the signature Blade death stare from her mother. Even with her hair undone and in disarray and holding the bedsheet to her chest, Sonya still looked intimidating.

"Care to repeat that line, Cassandra?" Sonya asked in a saccharine tone.

Cassie gulped. Her mother did not address her by her rank, at least. Only when she used her actual or full name, was Sonya annoyed. Or pissed, as she seen her do that plenty of times to her dad. "Shit. Um...hi, Mom?" the youngest Cage sheepishly replied, the fact that her parents were pissed overrode the fact that she found them in bed together.

"Out," her parents ordered.

Cassie was gone in the blink of an eye. To her, facing Shinnok once again was more attractive rather than to endure the wrath of her parents. Jacqui chuckled softly as she followed after her friend.

Sonya and Johnny looked at each other. Then Johnny began to laugh. Sonya glared at him for a moment before joining him in laughter.

* * *

Minutes later...

"How long?"

That was the first question out of Cassie's mouth when her parents emerged from Johnny's bedroom. Both were dressed in casual clothing; Sonya wore an old pair of Cassie's denim jeans and one of Johnny's dress shirts. Rather than her braid, Sonya had pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Johnny had gotten dressed, clad in a muscle shirt that left part of his chest tattoo poking out, and black track pants with blue trim.

Johnny and Sonya took a seat on the love seat, while Cassie and Jacqui sat opposite on the couch.

"Little over seven months, give or take a day," her father admitted.

Cassie connected the dots. "That day when you told me about forming my team...?"

"Yeah," Johnny and Sonya said.

Cassie then reached into her jacket and pulled out Sonya's folder detailing Operation Montilyet, and set it down. "Explain this."

Johnny and Sonya looked at each other. Now that the cat was out of the bag, it was time to come clean.

"Think it's high time to let Jax in on the plan?" Johnny asked.

Sonya shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Nightwolf has Hanzo and Kuai covered. She's on her way to the Fire Gardens to speed them up on Montilyet."

"You did warn the Snowman and Mr. Toasty that she's coming, right?" Johnny asked. "Those two are not too keen on trespassers."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, John."

"Wait? Nightwolf? The Matoka shaman?" Jacqui clarified. Sonya, in the meantime, retreated back to the bedroom. "I thought he was dead."

"Oh, he is," Johnny said. "But it's a different Nightwolf, and it's not my story to tell."

Sonya returned to the living room, PDA in hand. She activated it and punched in several buttons on the pad. Moments later, a portal appeared, bathing the room in a soft bluish-purple glow.

Johnny pulled out his shades and slipped them onto his face. "Okay, girls. Time to jump into the rabbit hole."

Without hesitation, Cassie and Jacqui stood up and stepped through the portal, which closed behind Johnny and Sonya.

* * *

Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens – somewhere in Japan, at the same time...

'You would've loved to have seen this, Dad,' Takahashi Takeda thought as he and Kung Jin watched history unfold in front of his eyes.

The history of violence between the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei was well-known. Hanzo himself had told him about the history of the two clans, of how one of the Lin Kuei's numbers had defected, fled back to Japan and founded the Shirai Ryu, thus beginning a long, bloody history between the two clans.

It had originally ended with the annihilation of the Shirai Ryu at the hands of Quan Chi. But now, under Hanzo Hasashi, the Shirai Ryu rose like a phoenix from the ashes, reborn and stronger.

Today, Hanzo Hasashi was hosting a delegation of the Lin Kuei, led by his counterpart, Kuai Liang. Inside the pavilion, the two grandmasters had ironed out a non-aggression pact between the two clans. It wasn't an actual peace treaty per se, but at least now neither Hanzo or Kuai would at least try and bury the hatchet with each other, rather than in each other's backs.

There was opposition to the non-aggression pact from both sides. For those under Hanzo, they were much easier to placate. Old hatreds must die in order to better protect Earthrealm. As Kuai Liang famously stated, "Either we fight together or die alone." The Shirai Ryu grudgingly acquiesced to their grandmaster's request of playing nice with the Shirai Ryu.

Then there was Frost.

She had originally been considered to join Team S-F, but she declined the offer, citing that she wasn't going to take orders from some "spoilt Beverly Hills princess and her rich daddy," let alone being on the same team "with Hanzo's pet dog."

Frost had been severely reprimanded by Subzero following her attempt to attack Hanzo when Subzero had tried to make peace with him, leading to Kuai showing the truth behind the destruction of his clan and the slaughter of his family.

Driven by her emotions and rage, she challenged Subzero for the leadership of the Lin Kuei. And lost. Enraged, Frost tried to assassinate Subzero. Key word, being tried. She barely escaped the wrath of her former mentor and now had a death sentence on her head. Orders were to kill on sight from not only the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, but Special Forces was also on alert, due to Frost's past encounters with Cassie and Jacqui.

So far, Frost was off-the-grid.

Despite the fiasco that led to Shinnok's release, Hanzo couldn't be any more prouder of his pupil. To the Shirai Ryu, Takeda was like a rock star. He played a critical part in saving Earthrealm. While some believed that Takeda himself should've faced Shinnok, Takeda's role had redeemed the Shirai Ryu.

Despite his funk regarding his role in condemning the revenants by beheading Quan Chi, Hanzo couldn't be anymore prouder of his student.

"Now here's something you don't see every day," Kung Jin said. "Not everyday when you see these two finally end their feud with each other."

"Technically, it was Grandmaster Liang's brother who killed Master Hasashi," Takeda pointed out. "But seeing Master Hanzo and Master Liang sign a non-aggression pact is the start of making things right."

Following the attempted hit on Team S-F by Erron Black – resulting in the death of Takeda's father – the team was split up. Cassie and Jacqui were under house arrest on base and Hanzo was hosting Jin at the Fire Gardens before he was to return to the White Lotus to give his dissertation to his superiors regarding the success of Team S-F.

Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were both invited to the ceremony, but politely declined, due in part to the both of them having meetings of their own. Then, on the even of the signing of the signing, a text message from Johnny came through.

**TAKEDA. RELAY MESSAGE TO GRANDMASTERS TOASTY AND SNOWMAN. EXPECT A VISITOR ON THE DAY OF THE SIGNING. SONYA AND I CAN VOUCH FOR HER. LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY. VERY IMPORTANT. JOHNNY.**

Of course, Hanzo and Kuai were annoyed at Johnny's nicknames for the both of them, with Jin pointing out that knowing Johnny, the nicknames could've been worse. But the fact that Sonya vouched for the newcomer that made the grandmasters pause. Sonya's history with Johnny was well-known, and seeing that Sonya was backing Johnny in this matter was indeed a matter for concern.

"Any idea when this mystery woman will arrive, or how will she arrive?" Jin asked.

"Probably by portal," Takeda replied. "If she goes by portal, Master Hasashi and Master Liang will definitely notice."

Jin nodded. As both men were former revenants, they had the uncanny ability to detect the opening of portals within a set distance. Jax himself also had the same ability.

"Takeda. Jin."

'Speak of the devil,' Jin thought.

Standing before the two warriors, flanked by their best warriors, were the Grandmasters of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi.

"Our mystery guest has arrived," Hanzo said. "The both of you are with us."

Adjusting Sento, which was strapped behind his back, Takeda followed his master and Kuai out of the pavilion, Jin accompanying him and bringing up the rear.

* * *

Nightwolf loved nature. Be it the forests of the Pacific Northwest, the badlands of the Dakotas, she was at peace when she was out and about in the great outdoors.

This was her first time in Japan, and the Fire Gardens had a grove of blossoming sakura trees planted near their proving grounds. Rather than her doctor's scrubs, the Matoka warrior was dressed more practical. She was dressed like a biker; black tanktop, black leather pants with red trim, and riding boots. Finger-less riding gloves were on her hands. The tomahawk was strapped to her side. She was built like Jacqui; toned, but still feminine. With the way she carried herself, she was a fighter, and can hold her own.

As Nightwolf stood in front of a sakura tree, she remembered the mini-briefing Sonya had given her before sending her on her way.

"_Hanzo will be hosting Kuai Liang at the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. When you go in by portal, they will be alerted to your presence almost immediately, and will zero in on your location. ETA is less than five minutes. Knowing Hanzo and Kuai, they will be accompanied by their best warriors. No sudden moves, and show them respect that comes with their station, and you'll get through this okay. Once they're listening and are on your side, we'll meet up at Jax's farm."_

So Nightwolf stood at the sakura tree, and waited.

"Four minutes and forty-nine seconds. General Blade was right." Nightwolf smirked as the persons attempting to sneak up behind her stopped. "Try not to sneak up on someone downwind. You lose your advantage of surprise." She turned her head, glancing at the two grandmasters, Takeda, Jin and a sizable number of Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu accompanying them before turning back to the tree. "I once heard that a Japanese samurai could spend their entire life looking for the perfect sakura tree, and it wouldn't be a life wasted. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't know," Hanzo growled. "I am a ninja. Not a samurai."

Nightwolf shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"You're a lot like Cassandra Cage," Subzero noted dryly. "You go with talking as your first course of action."

Nightwolf turned around. "Nothing wrong with a friendly little chat. Very good for the soul. That way, when it does come to blows, I don't feel so bad." She then bowed slightly. "Grandmaster Hasashi. Grandmaster Liang. My name is Black Sky. You may call me Nightwolf."

"You share the same name as one who gave his life to save Earthrealm," Hanzo said.

"I know. His real name was Grey Cloud. I'm his niece and successor to the title."

"General Blade and Johnny Cage sent you?" Takeda asked.

"That they did." Nightwolf produced a manila folder. The two grandmasters, Jin and Takeda recognized the white insignia of Special Forces on the front. "We have some issues to discuss."

Hanzo gave a silent signal. The Shirai Ryu sheathed their weapons. Subzero did the same. "Follow me," Hanzo ordered. "No sudden moves."

Nightwolf complied.

* * *

Nightwolf was silent as she knelt at the low table. Seated on the opposite end of the table were Hanzo Hasahi and Kuai Liang, the two grandmasters of the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. Behind her, were Kung Jin and Takahashi Takeda.

The tension inside the small study was thick as both Hanzo and Kuai scanned the contents of the folder, emblazoned with the green insignia of Special Forces.

Key documents detailing Operation Montilyet.

Gaining access to the Fire Gardens was easy enough. Thanks to Sonya, Nightwolf was aware of Subzero's visit to the Fire Gardens in order to sign a non-aggression pact with the Shirai Ryu. As they were on a tight schedule, Nightwolf posed that Johnny's notes detailing the relocation of the two clans would be useful to at least get the former revenants to the table.

When the two grandmasters began to object, Nightwolf showed them their fates in the future should they choose to stay in Earthrealm. They were open to what Johnny and Sonya were offering after that.

The notes themselves were scribbled in Johnny's handwriting.

_**RELOCATION OF THE LIN KUEI AND THE SHIRAI RYU:**_

_**Getting the Snowman and Mr. Toasty to sign on to Montilyet will be the hardest part. Those two will fight to the last man, and I can't help but to respect that. But how can you kombat someone who can not only freeze time, but also has the potential to summon foes long since dead to the present?**_

_**Sonya and I were lucky when Nightwolf showed up to stop Geras. Imagine what could've happened if she was not present.**_

_**Sonya's pretty bummed that she can't save her unit, but we can at least try with the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. I don't like to run, but we have no other choice.**_

_**Money won't be a problem. I got that covered. I can hook up those two with enough coin to start over and rebuild. It's the location that's the main concern. Hanzo would most likely resettle in Japan, but with Kuai, it's either someplace cold or somewhere in China. **_

_**Hopefully, it's the latter.**_

_**The new Earthrealm shows major promise. Sonya, Nightwolf and I have been scouting several locations and will suggest them to Kuai and Hanzo once they're brought into the fold. **_

_**Maybe I can survive the encounter with those two without frostbite or second-degree burns. Between those two, I'd consider that lucky.**_

A map was also placed onto the table. Several locations were marked with an X, mostly in Japan, China and Russia.

"You shouldn't feel too bad, Grandmaster Hasashi," Nightwolf said, her tone diplomatic, yet sympathetic. "The revenants were doomed either way."

"If we leave them, then we leave them to their fate," Subzero objected.

Nightwolf sighed. "I know. I don't like it either, Grandmaster Liang. But this is our best option."

Subzero 'hmm-ed.' "And Operation Montilyet was Cage's idea?"

"He was the brainchild, yes," the Matokan sorceress confirmed, "but was helped along by General Blade and myself."

Nightwolf's phone began to beep. A text message from Sonya.

**NIGHTWOLF. CASSIE AND JACQUI ARE IN THE KNOW. BRING THE GRANDMASTERS AND THE KIDS TO THE BRIGGS FARM. COORDINATES ENCLOSED. SONYA.**

"General Blade?" Hanzo inquired.

Nightwolf nodded. "Yes. We're having a war council meeting at the Briggs farm. You two are invited, as is Chujin Takahashi and Kung Jin. You want to know more, then come with me."

Hanzo and Kuai exchanged looks. Oh, Johnny Cage and his former spouse have some serious explaining to do.

* * *

Briggs Farm, near Tulare, California.

Even back when he was in command of Special Forces, Jackson Briggs was an early riser. "Early to bed, early to rise makes one wealthy, healthy, and wise," is what his father had told him.

Least now, he could sleep without waking up screaming in the middle of the night, reliving his time as a revenant through his nightmares.

Normally, he was up at six in the morning. But on weekends, he slept in an extra hour early.

Letting out a yawn, he exited the farmhouse, cup of coffee in hand. He planned on spending the morning in the barn, tinkering with the tractor for a bit.

That** was **the plan, until he saw the portal appear in his front yard. Out stepped Cassie and Jacqui, followed by Sonya and Johnny, the portal blinking out of existence behind him.

Before Jax could say anything, Sonya spoke three words. "Danger Close, Jax."

Jax's expression changed from concern mixed with confusion to that of total seriousness mixed with dread. "Aw, shit," he grumbled. "Is it bad?"

Sonya nodded. "Real bad."

Jax turned to Johnny. "You're in this too, Cage?"

"Since Day One," the male Cage replied.

Jax was taken aback. Johnny was serious. If Johnny Cage was serious, then it had to be **that **bad.

A second portal opened. Nightwolf emerged from the mystical gateway, followed by Jin, Takeda, and the two Grandmasters. The portal blinked out of existence. Both men looked unhappy, Hanzo holding the folder detailing Operation Montilyet in his hand. While the two grandmasters were not angry, they were not unhappy either.

For the moment, Takeda ignored everyone else as he and Jacqui embraced.

Jax immediately caught the bad vibes that were radiating from Hanzo and Kuai. "What the hell did you do now, Cage?" Jax demanded.

Nonchalantly, Johnny replied, "Concocted a scheme alongside my ex-wife and Wolfy that would ensure the survival of not only both grandmasters, but also their respective clans?"

"Jax?"

A dark-skinned woman, her hair twisted in twin braids, and wearing a flannel shirt, jeans and boots stepped out onto the porch.

Jax turned to his wife. "Better make some more coffee, Vera," he said simply before returning inside. "It's gonna be one of those days."

He closed the screen door behind him. Vera turned back to Sonya and the others. "Sonya? Johnny? Jacqui? What's going on?"

"It's complicated," Sonya replied as she led her group inside the house.

* * *

Growing up, there was a book that Jax liked to read called '**Alas, Babylon.**' It was a post-apocalyptic novel about the aftermath of a nuclear war and its effects on a small Florida town. Sonya had caught Jax reading it one day back when he was in command of S-F. When Sonya asked about what the title meant, Jax had explained to her that the title was a quote that the town's preacher would like to say, spiking it into his sermons, of which the book's main protagonist and his brother would listen in on.

But to the brothers, it was their own personal phrase meaning 'trouble.'

Sonya had joked about it, saying that both her and Jax should have something like that for the both of them. Jax thought it was a good idea. After a brief chat, they chose 'Danger Close.'

In military terms, 'Danger Close' was a term that meant calling down fire upon the enemy near the proximity of friendly forces.

But to Sonya and Jax, 'Danger Close' was their own phrase for 'trouble.'

In the living room, Raiden's champions sat around the living room table. Johnny and Sonya were on the love seat together. Jax sat in between Jacqui and Takeda, much to the couple's annoyance. Cassie took the armchair. Several chairs from the kitchen table were brought in, allowing Hanzo, Kuai and Jin to take a seat. Only Nightwolf remained standing.

Vera played hostess, offering either tea or coffee to everyone present. Hanzo, Kuai, and Jacqui had the tea. Johnny had a bottle of water. Everyone else had coffee.

"For those who don't know," Sonya began, gesturing to Nightwolf, "this is Nightwolf."

Nightwolf nodded. "**A pleasure,**" she said in Matokan.

Cassie spoke up. "I thought Nightwolf was a guy."

"That Nightwolf was my uncle, Grey Cloud," Nightwolf explained. "He was my predecessor to the title."

"So man or woman, does it matter?" Cassie asked.

Nightwolf shook her head. "No. If the Great Spirit finds any Matoka worthy to defend her people, they can become Nightwolf."

Cassie smirked. "I like how your Great Spirit thinks."

For twenty minutes, Johnny and Sonya laid it out to their audience. From Geras' attack to Nightwolf's intervention and the threat of Kronika. From their reconciliation to planning Operation Montilyet. They even revealed that they knew Shinnok's Amulet would be stolen (just that they didn't know how), that Jax would capture Quan Chi and that Scorpion would take his head, Shinnok would be released from said amulet, and Cassie's victory over Shinnok. And of course, the consequences that everyone faced should they try to stay and fight.

"Kronika..." Jax rolled the name on his tongue. "Yeah...I heard Shinnok talk about her back when I was a revenant. Possibly the only time I saw him mention someone with respect."

"Seconded," both Subzero and Scorpion added.

"Shinnok also has a sister," Johnny said. "Nature Girl."

Jax, Subzero and Scorpion immediately knew who the elder Cage was talking about. "Cetrion?** That's **his sister?" Jax was flabbergasted.

"I don't see the resemblance," Subzero said.

Johnny turned to Sonya. "How about that?"

"Well, crud," Cassie pouted. "You two knew all this time I would kick Shinnok's bony ass..."

"Cassandra, language," Vera scolded.

"Sorry, Aunt Vera," Cassie apologized. To her parents, she said, "I don't know if I should be angry that you kept this from me or the fact the both of you have been sneaking around behind my back."

"Finally found out, huh?" Jax asked Johnny and Sonya.

Cassie spun on Jax. "You knew too?!"

Hanzo and Subzero were listening to this exchange with slight amusement. Johnny and Sonya had gotten back together. Who'd knew?

Jax sheepishly nodded. "Overhead Sonya talking with Vera. Vera swore me to secrecy."

"What would you have done if I told you that you would go on and beat the crap out of Shinnok?" Johnny asked his daughter. "Or that your mom and I got back together?"

Cassie fumed. "Probably be pumped enough to fight the revenants."

Once again, Johnny turned to Sonya. "See? Told ya."

Sonya ignored her lover.

"You knew this was coming," Subzero accused. "You purposefully hid this information from all of us." His expression softened. "But...your plans include the survival of my clan and that of the Shirai Ryu. For that, I am at least grateful."

Sonya cleared her throat. "Since you're here, Johnny and I both have announcements to make, regarding Operation Montilyet."

Johnny spoke first. "As of yesterday, I have taken my final bow. I'm officially retired from acting."

Sonya spoke next. "Also, my own retirement has been approved." A hard glare silenced whatever objections Cassie and Jacqui had planned to say. "My retirement will be made official in twenty-seven days. This way, I can better plan with Johnny regarding our evac."

"What about us?" Jacqui asked, motioning to Cassie and herself.

"You haven't signed your papers to reenlist," Sonya replied. "I should know. They're on my desk. The both of you will not reenlist. Come Monday, your termination leave will begin. You'll receive your discharges about a week after I leave." A hard glare silenced the two girls. "There is a reason why I don't want you under Flagg's command. S-F has been compromised."

"What?" Jax, Jacqui and Cassie deadpanned in unison.

Johnny went rigid in his seat.

"Kano," Sonya replied simply. "Half of S-F is on the Black Dragon payroll, Flagg included. I only found out in the days before Kenshi's death." She turned to Takeda. "Your father had his suspicions regarding Flagg, and brought them to me. So I had him drugged and Kenshi probe his mind. The bastard is a Black Dragon, one of several spies Kano had in place in key positions all over the planet. While I was busy planning Montilyet alongside Johnny and Nightwolf, I was gathering evidence against Flagg and the others." One hand balled into a fist. "The time when Jacqui and Cassie were kidnapped? I bitched to him about Cassie running away from base and he tipped Kano off."

Silence. Then…

"Flagg's dead," Jacqui and Cassie said together.

"Get in line," Johnny said. "I call dibs."

"I want in on the action, Cage," Jax said, furious.

"No." Sonya's voice was firm. "Secretary Blake will deal with him once I'm gone. He has a copy of what I got on Flagg and the others."

"Can he be trusted?" Johnny asked.

"Kenshi cleared him," Sonya confirmed. "He won't make his move until after I'm gone."

"Has Raiden came back yet?" Subzero asked.

Johnny shook his head. "That's a big negative, and Fujin's pretty tight-lipped as to what Raiden's been doing. Safe to say that he's off-planet doing who-knows-what."

Kuai pinched his nose. "I must concur with Hanzo that I do not like to run. The Lin Kuei are not cowards, and had things been different, we would fight to the bitter end." He sighed. "But I believe that Operation Montilyet may be my clan's salvation."

"Even more shocking is that Cage came up with the idea," Scorpion muttered.

"Had to. You two wouldn't have considered the idea of leaving if it meant abandoning your clan," Johnny said.

"So who do you work for?" Jacqui asked Nightwolf. "Raiden?"

The female Matoka shook her head. "My orders come a more higher authority. I answer to Raiden's bosses. And they're in the know about our plan. Well, except for Cetrion. I did get a timetable as to when Raiden is supposed to return, which is around the time Sonya's retirement comes through. But the Elder Gods also have something planned."

"Which is..." Jax prodded.

Nightwolf shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Call it a hunch. It's never simple with those guys. We probably won't know what until Raiden comes back."

Jax mentally sighed as the meeting turned into a brainstorming session. He definitely wasn't going to work on the tractor today. But between working on the tractor and helping out with the plan that would guarantee his family's safety, the latter sounded more attractive.

* * *

Later...

"He's real good with them."

Sonya didn't have to turn around to know it was Jax. The former commando had emerged from the house's back door, and was standing alongside Sonya, who was watching Johnny train Team S-F. Cassie was sparring with Takeda, while Nightwolf, Subzero and Scorpion watched, Scorpion barking out orders in Japanese to Takeda.

Jax lit a cigar and took a puff. "Never knew that Johnny Cage can be a half-decent teacher."

Sonya chuckled. "His mom was a schoolteacher. She trained his mind, while Robert trained the body."

"Heard old man Carlton was a real asshole," Jax noted.

"He was. But he had a soft spot for Cassie. And he actually liked me." She watched as Johnny critiqued Cassie on a move. "He once told me that teaching is a lot like choreography. Only difference is that there's no one to take the hit or the fall."

"Sounds like Cage caught you," Jax said. "Otherwise, you two wouldn't have hooked back up."

"I self-destructed, Jax," Sonya confessed. "With running S-F and everything in between...Kronika sending Geras after Johnny and me was the final straw." She looked at her hands. "I almost killed Kano, Jax. Nightwolf's vision...the bastard raped Cassie to the point she begged for death. I was long since dead following a botched mission into the Netherrealm and Kano killed Johnny."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Her screams, Jax...she was screaming for me and Johnny, **anyone**, to come and help her." Her hands balled into fists. "Part of me wants to go to where he's locked up and put a bullet into his head." She took a moment to calm herself down. "Bet you're happy. Jacqui is gonna be out of S-F."

Now, Nightwolf was giving Jacqui some pointers as she prepared to spar against Kung Jin, who was also being talked to by Subzero. "Never wanted her in harm's way to begin with."

"After what you been through, I don't blame you," Sonya said. "But she wanted to join up to defend her country. But most of all, she wanted you to be proud of her."

"She went toe-to-toe with Kotal Kahn and got payback for me on Ermac," Jax said. "She even squared off against Liu and the revevants. How can I not be proud of Baby Girl?"

Sonya turned back to Johnny. Jax saw her looking at him. Johnny saw that Sonya was looking at him and blew her a kiss. She responded by giving him the finger. He barked out a laugh and went back to watching the spar.

"Still don't get what you see in that assclown," Jax said.

"Being Raiden's champion and raising a kid mellowed him out," Sonya explained. "I was worried that he might push Cassie into acting. But he supported her when she told him that she wanted to enlist. I even offered her the chance to become an officer, but Cassie wanted to succeed on her own terms."

"He's still an ass," Jax snorted.

"He made the ultimate sacrifice for my job," Sonya replied. She knew that Jax had a look of surprise on his face, so she continued on. "He knew I couldn't be distracted with my job, so he didn't fight the divorce. I thought he wanted to take the moral high road with me, to make himself the martyr in Cassie's eyes. But I was wrong. He loved me enough to let me go."

"So is the torch still burning, or is this a friends-with-benefits type of thing?" Jax asked.

"Right now, we're taking things slow."

"Not from what I hear."

Sonya had the decency to blush at that. But she didn't deny it. "So I got an itch only Johnny can scratch. We're still talking."

"In all these years I've known him, Cage manages to surprise me yet again," Jax said. "Who'd knew he'd be so selfless?"

"Johnny has his moments. He tanked a killshot from Shinnok, bent over backwards in trying to make our marriage work, and was a decent champion to Earthrealm. All while raising Cassie. Yeah, well, you don't know him like I do, Jax."

"Between the both of us, you know him best of all."

"Out of all of Raiden's warriors, he's quite possibly the most selfless of us all. I just didn't know how selfless he can be if the occasion calls for it."

Jax took a moment to absorb what Sonya had told him. He took a drag on his cigar. "Well...seeing as how Montilyet is now out in the open, the planning is now going into overdrive."

"Until Raiden returns from...wherever he ran off to," Sonya said. "You got a couple of ideas you'd like to share?"

"Got a couple. But maybe later."

The pair continued to watch Team S-F in silence.


	4. Part 4: Ascension

**Part Four: Ascension**

Snafu's Notes: Here it is, the final part of the Prologue. Here, Kronika did not visit the Sky Temple after Raiden decaps Shinnok. She instead arrives at the Bone Temple two years after the fact.

When Sonya Blade retired after thirty-three years in the military, it was a quiet affair. She wasn't too big on pomp and ceremony. Just a quiet retirement dinner would suffice, the attendees being her subordinates, fellow generals, and Secretary Blake himself.

During the dinner, the S-F mainframe crashed under mysterious circumstances. Crash was an understatement. The mainframe was nuked. Years of data, weapons research, portal technology, even the Lin Kuei Cyber Initiative notes and cyberninja schematics were gone. Colonel Flagg and Kano would not discover this until after Kano was sprung from his prisoner transport some weeks later.

S-F's server crash was no coincidence. It had been part of Operation Montilyet, to deny Kano the coveted S-F tech he so desired. That was where Rebecca Carlton came in. Originally a software designer, she turned to hacking after her security program was stolen and she was forced out of the computer tech firm she had been working at, and blacklisted. In retaliation, she turned to hacking. Forged documents, identity stealing, breaking into places that she wasn't supposed to be, that was her job, and she was damn good at it.

So when Sonya approached her former sister-in-law with a job to break into S-F's mainframe, clean out its research and tactical data and nuke the hard drives, Rebecca didn't see it as a mission. She saw it as a kid on Christmas morning.

Of course, Sonya added the caveat that the data should be backed up onto several special laptops. And Rebecca delivered. Now, the entirety of S-F's data was on three specially-built, hardened laptops, each of Becky's design.

After Cassie and Jacqui were safe back home, Johnny sold his condo and relocated. The lakehouse was probably compromised, as Flagg knew where it was, so he, Sonya and Cassie were laying low in San Francisco.

Nightwolf had already moved her people to the new Earthrealm, where they had already began to rebuild in a deserted town using Cage's money, and both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu were in the final stages of its relocation. Jax had a buyer for the farm and sold it, the new homeowners giving him and his family six weeks to move out.

It was a week after Cassie and Jacqui's honorable discharges that Raiden returned.

* * *

The Sky Temple.

The place was still a wreck from where Shinnok and the revenants had come to play. Originally, Raiden had driven the Shaolin away due to his torture of Shinnok, but after being purged of Shinnok's corruption, the Shaolin returned, and were hard at work cleaning out the debris and making repairs to the temple.

The last time Cassie and her team were here, it was during the raid on the Temple. Part of her relived that night, the threat of failure and imminent death was real. But the thrill...she lived for that kind of thing.

Jax had read a copy of S-F's dissertation, as did Hanzo and Kuai, detailing the events that night. Fighting the revenants on their home turf was bad enough. If he had fought them again, he'd probably would have freaked out again.

No one greeted them at the temple's entrance. Meaning that Raiden and Fujin were probably inside the Jinsei Chamber.

* * *

The Jinsei Chamber.

The interior of the Sky Temple showed signs of the climatic battle between Cassandra Cage and Shinnok. Scorch marks from Shinnok's energy blasts, spent pistol shells, the mangled remains of one of said pistols, and blood.

Speaking of blood, there was dried blood on a table that went over the edge and pooled into a dry puddle on the ground. Shinnok's blood. The headless corpse was gone, but the manacles that once held his broken body remained.

Fujin stood watching Raiden as he floated in the Jinsei. If Raiden looked bad on that night Shinnok returned to the Sky Temple, he looked liked he went twelve rounds with Shao Kahn, Liu and Shinnok all at once and lost.

That was when Johnny and the others notice the second person standing alongside Fujin. An Elder God, Johnny surmised, as he recognized him in the past. The eldest of the bunch, reminding him of his old Science teacher from middle school, dressed in formal robes.

"You came. Good," Fujin said, noticing Johnny and the others. He gestured to the Elder God. "This is Lord Naoh Amoukar, the most senior of Elder Gods. He is here as their representative."

Naoh Amoukar nodded in greeting.

Raiden opened his eyes. Removing himself from the Jinsei, he lowered himself to the ground. He looked...worn out, tired. But there was a determination in his eyes. "You have questions, I am sure," the restored thunder god said. "As to my disappearance."

"An explanation would be nice," Nightwolf said.

"With the exception of the traitor Cetrion, I have consulted with the Elder Gods regarding this new crisis, with Lord Amoukar as their representative," Raiden began, gesturing to Naoh Amoukar. "There is no way around it, I'm afraid. Kronika's rise is inevitable. I, alongside Fujin, will be no more. However, it is not the end."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "An ending is merely a beginning, only disguised."

"In a way, Johnny Cage," Raiden confirmed. "The Elder Gods have given me permission to make all of you an offer. One that will for all intents and purposes, will change your lives."

"Which is...?" Sonya prodded.

"Immortality, Sonya Blade," Fujin replied. "You, your former spouse, Commander Briggs, and the grandmasters shall transcend your humanity and become Gods."

"And how does this whole ascension process work?" Jax asked.

"Raiden's plans coincided with our own. So we joined forces to reach a specific goal," Naoh Amoukar said.

"In order to create a new God," Raiden continued, "An old one must be destroyed. That is what I have been doing. We hunted down one from a realm long since dead, and slew it. You shall become a new breed of Immortals. But not to defend Earthrealm from Kronika."

"So why give us the power if you know we can't win?" Jax asked.

Naoh Amoukar stepped forward. "Even if you agree, you must grow in your powers, your immortality." His hands glowing with a soft blue light, Naoh Amoukar stretched out his hands, and seven bodies materialized.

Jax's eye twitched, as did Subzero's. The reason being was that Raiden had showed them both the memory of his failed attempt at getting Quan Chi on his side during Shao Kahn's invasion when Quan Chi summoned the revenants. The way that the female Elder God had summoned them was eerily similar to how Quan Chi did it.

But that was not the thing that shocked them. No, what shocked them was that the bodies in question were those of their younger selves. Eyes closed, standing straight, hands at their sides. Years of wear and tear, gone. No, these were Raiden's chosen in their prime.

For Johnny, the chest tattoo was gone, as he was naked from the waist up. Jax was lacking his bionic implants, his real arms restored. Subzero's eye scar was absent from his face, now clean-shaven.

The last person was a seven-foot being made completely of fire.

"Kronika's powers, as you already know, is manipulation of time," the Elder God explained. "What makes her especially dangerous is that she can rewind time and kill your past self."

"Yeah," Johnny said. "If Young Us dies, then not only we cease to exist, but our kids as well. It's a two-for-one."

"In a manner of speaking, yes. To counter that we have brought forth your younger selves from various points in history." The Elder God gestured to the younger counterparts. "Shao Kahn empowered Sindel by transferring Shang Tsung's soul – and those of his victims – into Sindel. The process is similar. We shall transfer your souls and that of the Old God into your younger bodies. There, the souls shall merge and join as one. Your old body shall cease to be, but you will be reborn, in a sense."

"Reborn a God," Raiden said. "However, killing the Old God is not enough for the process. Fujin and I will sacrifice our immortality and powers." He turned to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. "Fujin and I both chose you are our successors. Sonya Blade, you shall succeed me as Goddess of Thunder, whereas Johnny Cage will take Fujin's place as God of Wind."

Sonya looked as if she had been gutpunched, her ex's expression matching hers. "Goddess of Thunder? Me?"

"Yes," Raiden confirmed. "We have not seen eye-to-eye on many things, Sonya Blade. But when Earthrealm was in danger, you rose to defend it. You have proven yourself worthy as my successor."

"What about our kids?" Jax asked, quickly getting over his gaffe.

"That is where Blaze comes in," Naoh Amoukar said. "The original plan was for Daegon and Taven to fight Blaze, with the winner getting the powers of a God. But since Taven is dead and no one doesn't want to see Daegon go after Blaze, his power will be split among Cassandra Cage and the others. Your children shall become demigods. However, in order for them to fully harness the change, Cassandra Cage and her team will de-age to that of children, allowing Blaze's powers to fully mature within their bodies."

"There's a catch, is it?" Nightwolf asked.

"How perceptive of you, Black Sky," Naoh Amoukar replied. "When Shinnok claimed the souls of Liu Kang and the others, he purged everything that was good in their souls, leaving only the darkness. The Elder Gods and I have managed to gather the good halves of Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade and Kung Lao and flung them across time and space. The alternative Earthrealm where Master Yao is from is where you will find them, reincarnated, their souls reborn into living beings."

"You will find them, and train them," Fujin said. "Once Liu Kang and the other revenants find out what we have done, they will come for them. They must be prepared. The Revenants will come for their souls, to combine with their own."

"We understand your hesitation," Raiden said. "Please. Take some time out and talk it among yourselves."

* * *

Outside...

Johnny was silent as Sonya and the others spoke among themselves. He was looking out into the courtyard. Cassie and Team S-F were in a corner, speaking in hushed whispers.

"Johnny?"

Johnny turned to Sonya, who called him by his name. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about this?" Sonya asked.

"What do I think?" Johnny sighed as he took off his shades. "It's a no-brainer. We take the deal. Look. I don't like to cut and run, but we got no other choice. Kronika will come, and she will bring the pain. Shinnok, Cetrion, the revenants, who knows what else...and all of you know that Cassie and I are Numero Uno on that hitlist due to the both of us kicking Shinnok's teeth in."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in your monologue," Jax snorted.

"But..." Johnny drew out the word, "this is more than just an offer to become more than human. It's a second chance for all of us. I don't see this as an end of an era. This can be our beginning." He pointed to Sonya. "I got a second chance with her, and Sonya got a second chance with Cassie. We gotta look at the bigger picture here."

Jax found himself staring down Johnny's blue eyes. "You once said that your biggest regret was not being there for Jacqui in her early years. Well..." Now the smirk was back. "You got a prime chance to make it up to her. We haven't seen eye-to-eye on many things, Jax. You want to be a good dad to Jacqui. She told me that she didn't sign up because she wanted to redeem you. She did it because she wanted you to be proud of her. She looked up to you growing up, and wanted to be like you."

"I am proud of her," Jax defended.

Johnny snorted in derision. "The broken jaw you gave me says otherwise. Kronika will come for us. That's inevitable. Raiden and Fujin are giving us a chance to even the playing field. But more than that, it's a second chance for all of us. To make things right. To repair bridges long since burned."

"Why should we accept this offer?" Hanzo asked.

"Some people see this as a second chance. You can look at it as redemption. Both you and Kuai Liang," Johnny replied. "Second, your eyes gave you away."

"Our eyes?" Subzero repeated.

"I recognize that look anywhere. Jax and Sonya both have it as well. You're hungry, chomping at the bit to prove yourself, to get that chance. I've seen it in every rising starlet in Hollywood, Jax and Sonya saw it in Cassie and Jacqui, and you two got it as well." He retrieved his shades and slid them back on. "Think of this as your comeback. And trust me when I say this, because I've been there: You can't fake a comeback."

"Dad?"

Jax turned around. Jacqui and the others were approaching.

"We've decided. We're gonna do it," Jacqui said. "Going through puberty again is gonna suck, but I want this chance."

Jax nodded.

"What say you, Kung Jin?" Nightwolf asked.

The Shaolin archer shrugged his shoulders. "I got no family here. They've all disowned me. I can use the fresh start."

"The Shirai Ryu are my family now," Takeda said. "Well, aside from you guys."

Sonya turned to Cassie. "Cassandra?"

Cassie was silent. Then, she leveled her gaze onto her mother and began to speak.

"'I gave up my daughter's childhood to make her world safe. That was the right thing to do. Right up a few weeks ago when she ran away. Now, we're at the end of the world, relying on the kindness of a barbarian.'"

Sonya looked at her ex-husband, eyes widened. Team S-F, Nightwolf, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai looked on, their attention on Cassie as she continued to speak, reciting what Sonya had told her father verbatim that night on Kotal Kahn's ship.

"'Who knows what she's seen on Shang Tsung's Island. What kind of torture they've inflicted on her. All I know for certain is if we fail, if we don't save her, then I gave up all those years for nothing. I never knew my own daughter, and she never knew how much her mother cares.'"

Silence. Then...

"You said that?" Jax said, knowing full well of the frayed relationship between Sonya and Cassie.

"She did. Dad told me after I signed on with S-F," Cassie confirmed. "Dad's right. We all deserve a second chance. Besides, who else can say they can pass physically for twenty when they turn forty?"

"So we're in agreement, then? Are we really going to do this?" Nightwolf asked.

"Looks that way," Jax said. "So we know that Johnny and Sonya got Wind and Lightning. What about the rest of us?"

"You, Jackson Briggs, shall become God of Earth."

Raiden.

He stood at the entrance to the temple, having caught the end of their little group meeting. The thunder god strode out into the opening. "Both Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang shall become Gods of Hellfire and Ice respectively. Nightwolf shall become the Goddess of Light." He gestured to Cassie and her team. "Cassandra Cage and her team shall also obtain the power of the elements. Which elements is unclear."

"Well that's good to know," Jin said. "Least we won't be left out."

"So...when do we begin?" Johnny asked.

"First, you must settle your affairs. Then return here," Raiden said. "You will be staying here until it is time to leave Earthrealm." To Jax, he said, "The Elder Gods will de-age your wife, but she must be brought here for her own protection."

Jax nodded. "Thank you, Raiden."

Raiden nodded. "Good. Your ascension will take place in three days. More than enough time for all of you to settle your affairs."

The thunder god turned on his heels and walked back into the Sky Temple.

"Good thing I sold the farm already," Jax said.

"I must oversee the final preparations for my clan," Scorpion said. "I will send them on ahead to the New Earthrealm. Then, I shall return here."

"I will do the same with my men," Subzero said.

"Once the process is finished, you will stay here for a year and learn your powers," Raiden said. "Then, you will be sent on your way."

He turned and walked back into the temple.

"Well," Johnny said, breaking the silence, "guess the old life we once knew is now officially over."

"That's stating the obvious, Cage," Jax said. "Least there's nothing to hold us here. Makes the relocation much easier."

Johnny sighed. "Some more than others. Good thing I sent Becky on ahead to square things away." He chuckled softly. "Can't believe this is our last night as mortals. I played a God once, but this is the real deal."

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Nightwolf asked.

"A lot more when Raiden asked me to become his champion," Johnny said as Sonya fished out her PDA and made a portal appear. "See you guys in three days."

The Cage family entered the portal, which closed behind Cassie.

* * *

The Sky Temple - One week later.

It sounded so easy on paper, with the way Raiden, Fujin and the Elder God Naoh Amoukar had explained it. Simply transfer the soul of your older self into your younger body, now imbued with the immortality and powers of the Old God. Or in Johnny and Sonya's case, the immortality and powers of Raiden and Fujin.

It was necessary for the procedure for it to go as it did. "As immortals, you will exist outside of normal time and space," Raiden had explained. "By fusing your souls with those of your younger counterparts and imbuing them with the power of gods, it eliminates the chance of Kronika killing you by eliminating your younger selves."

It was also necessary for the champions to be rendered unconscious for the ritual, as ripping one's soul out from one's body was extremely painful. No wonder Shang Tsung liked to finish off his opponents in such a manner.

"Once the process is complete, I will place all of you in a meditative sleep to allow your bodies not only to recover, but to get used to your new bodies and minds," Raiden had told them. "Your bodies will still be the same, but you will be stronger, your minds sharper, more enlightened. You will remain here for a year. By that time, your children shall de-age. When that happens, it shall be time for you to leave."

* * *

Johnny Cage was the last of the new Gods to awaken.

And he felt like shit.

He was no stranger to pain, sure. But it felt like he went the distance with Sindel, Jax and Shinnok in rapid succession. He assumed a seated position, naked from the waist up, and realized that he was in one of the numerous bedchambers reserved for guests inside the Sky Temple.

"Oh, great," he muttered. "An unknown ceiling."

At least the pain had rapidly reduced to an ache. Soon, it would be gone.

His vision began to focus as he sat up in the bed. It focused a lot faster than it was when he was a human. He felt...different. His breathing was more relaxed. His senses were much clearer and sharper, including his vision. He felt stronger, even more so when he fought Shinnok in his prime.

Looking around, he saw that he was in one of several bedchambers reserved for guests inside the Sky Temple. And judging by the open duffel bag that was on the floor, it was one shared with Sonya.

First things first, he needed a bath and a shave.

* * *

He had finished his bath and was dressing himself when he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He was naked from the waist up, wearing only his khaki pants. The chest tattoo bearing his name was gone; he had gotten that after getting drunk one night following the release of Ninja Mime. Johnny was getting sick of it anyway. But what stood out as he looked at his reflection in the mirror were his eyes. Instead of the older, mature, 50-something Cage, Johnny found himself looking at himself back when he was twenty-one.

Aside from the obvious de-aging, there were two other things that stood out. The first thing were his eyes. The irises, once blue as the ocean, were now a stormy grey. For a moment, they glowed with energy before vanishing.

The second thing that stood out were the tattoos. Sleeve tattoos with a dragon motif starting from the wrist to his shoulders. The tattoos also went around both flanks and both legs (i.e., the tattoos seen on Fire God Liu Kang). Like his eyes, they glowed momentarily before vanishing.

"You look better without the chest tattoo."

Sonya.

Johnny turned to his right. She was standing in the doorway, years of age, wear and tear now gone. She looked to be about eighteen. She had been an idealist at the time when she joined the military as a grunt. She was dressed in her old S-F uniform, sans the jacket with the rank; gray-blue tanktop and fatigue shorts, and her custom-made boots.

But what stood out was her eyes. Originally, Sonya's baby blues were nothing special, the color of hardened sapphire. Eyes that were a lot like his: they could look into your soul with their gaze. Only Sonya's orbs were not electric blue, but a shade of violet. And Johnny swore he saw a crackle of purple electricity on her fingertips.

And there were the same glowing dragon tattoos on her arms, flank and legs, purple in color before fading like Johnny's tattoos.

"I like the ones you got," Johnny said.

"According to Nightwolf, they're power limiters," Sonya explained. "They allow us to blend in. You're the last to wake up," She stepped into the room. "How do you feel?"

Johnny grinned. "Like a million bucks. Cassie and the others?"

"Demigods. All four of them. The same thing Raiden and Fujin did to the both of us they did to Cassie and the others. Vera's been de-aged as well."

"Gonna have to do the same to Becky," Johnny said. He cocked his head. "Hang on. I wanna try something..."

He raised his hand, palm facing upward. Sonya had seen him do this before, summoning the green energy that was a signature characteristic of his warrior bloodline. But the difference was more than obvious.

A ball of energy blossomed into Johnny's hand, the size of an apple. But instead of the radiant green Sonya had grown accustomed to, the color was a stormy grayish-blue. Sonya and Johnny both felt the wind radiating from the energy ball.

Johnny banished the energy ball. "Oh..that was awesome," he said.

"Showoff," Sonya snarked. "We got a meeting inside the Jinsei Chamber. Raiden wants everybody."

"Must be important," Johnny said as he slipped the henley over his head and chest. Opting for a pair of tennis shoes, Johnny slipped them on, tied them up and exited the room.

"Cassie got an email from Blake," Sonya said. "Flagg's dead. S-F's been disbanded." She sighed. "It was worse than I thought. Kano had half of S-F infiltrated."

"Damn," Johnny said. "Kano wasn't taking any chances with you."

"I know. It's one of the reasons why I opted to live in a smaller residence on base rather than the base commander's residence. Flagg didn't know that, thankfully. Blake had to call in the big guns, but not before Kano gutted Flagg." Sonya smirked. "Apparently, despite Flag being able to spring him out of jail, Kano was not happy with the fact that the S-F mainframe was nuked."

Sonya had been gifted with a customized hardened laptop from her former sister-in-law. The hardened laptop that Becky had gifted her couldn't be traced and even around the grounds of the Sky Temple. Which was fortunate for Cassie, as she was still able to get a good signal, thus keeping her connected to the outside world.

But to Cassie, spending two years under protective confinement at the Sky Temple was going to suck. But Cassie understood why it was necessary. She herself knew just how dangerous Kano can be and would lash out if he had concrete proof where the Cage and Briggs families were hiding.

So after Sonya had thanked Blake for the information, she closed her email account and went dark.

"Sorry about S-F," Johnny apologized. "You put in the years to make it what it was."

Rounding the corner, the reconciled couple ran into their daughter. Cassie Cage was exiting the bedchamber she shared with Jacqui. Like her parents, she was wearing casual attire. Pulling her hair back, she tied it into a bun. Then, she looked up and saw her parents. Johnny noticed that Cassie's eyes matched those of her mother's.

"This...is weird," Cassie said. "You look so...young." To Sonya, she said, "We could pass as sisters."

Sonya couldn't help but to smirk. "Try seeing it from our end. Always wanted a sister, but got a brother instead."

"Guess Uncle Daniel's not the type to trade style tips and dish on boys, huh?"

Sonya smiled sadly as she remembered her long-deceased twin brother. "No. But you would've liked him, Cass." She changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

The Cage demigoddess shrugged her shoulders as she trotted behind her parents. "I got nothing. Don't feel different."

"Give it some time," Sonya said. "Raiden's called for a meeting at the Jinsei Chamber."

"I know," Cassie said. "Jacqui told me. I was gonna let you guys know." She snorted in derision. "Earthrealm's champion for two years. Both you and the Great Kung Lao lasted for a generation."

"It's not as glamorous as you may think," Johnny said.

"So what's the plan once we relocate?" Cassie asked. "You're gonna to back into acting?"

The newly-christened God of Wind shook his head. "Nah. I'm done with acting, Punkin." He gestured to Sonya. "Knowing your mother, she's gonna rejoin the military a second time."

"I may surprise you, Johnny. Might go and get that Marine Biology degree."

Johnny scoffed. "Sure. Keep lying to yourself, Miss Military."

As Cassie was walking behind her parents, Cassie couldn't help but to smile. In spite of Kronika's inevitable return and their flight from Earthrealm in two years, it was good to see them talking again.

* * *

The Jinsei Chamber.

Raiden's champions - once mortal men and women, now gods - began to gather inside the Jinsei Chamber. Nightwolf was accompanied by the two grandmasters, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang, while Jacqui brought her teammates, Takeda and Kung Jin. Finally, Jax accompanied Vera Briggs, now de-aged to a 20-year-old woman. And finally, the Cage family were the last to arrive.

Raiden and Fujin were waiting for them, the Jinsei glowing its radiant hue. While Fujin had a look of grim acceptance in regards to his inevitable fate, Raiden had a look that Johnny and Sonya instantly recognized.

The look of utter and total failure.

Over twenty years ago, Raiden had the same look on his face when he buried Liu Kang. Now, it was back.

Raiden's head was bowed, his conical straw hat in his hands; he didn't need to know when his champions have arrived. He already knew. For several days, Raiden had secluded himself within the Jinsei Chamber, barring anyone from entering. Until now.

"At long last...I finally see the pattern," the former thunder god said without preamble. "A pattern, yet one without purpose. When I transferred my godly essence to Sonya Blade, it unlocked memories. Memories not only from this timeline, but also those that came before."

"Wait. Timelines?" Cassie clarified. "As in plural?"

"Yes, Cassandra. On previous occasions, Kronika has reset the timeline. Each time she reset the timeline, it was to perfect her plan."

Subzero frowned. "Resetting the timeline so many times does not bode well for one's sanity. Even for a God."

"To say she's a control freak is an understatement," Johnny added.

"Each timeline is different," Raiden continued as he slowly walked around the chamber, slowly connecting the dots, "yet some aspects are the same, while others are different. But the end result is the same. Liu Kang and I would eventually come to blows, ending in his death."

"From the sound of things, it happened each time," Hanzo noted.

Raiden nodded.

"Why do that?" Subzero asked. "It makes no sense."

"Unless you're looking in the wrong place," Johnny said. When all eyes turned to him, the former actor continued. "I grew up with a cop for a dad. He was a total asshole, but he liked both Cass and Sonya. Growing up, he always told my sister and me, 'If there's something that doesn't make any sense, then look in between the lines.'"

"What are you getting at, Uncle Johnny?" Jacqui asked.

"Because out of everyone here, Liu is the strongest out of all of us," Sonya continued, catching on. "If Raiden did to Liu what he had done to us, then his and Raiden's combined power could threaten Kronika's scheme."

Jax finally caught on. "Only problem is that Liu is playing for Team Netherrealm. And I've been down that road myself. What better way to neutralize an enemy than to make them your ally?"

"Now you understand the totality of my failure," Raiden said. "But there is more."

Fujin stepped forward. "Raiden, is it..."

Raiden silenced Fujin. "I am aware, Fujin. But they must know."

For the next two hours, Raiden laid it all out. His future self, having lost to Shao Kahn, had sent back the visions detailing 'he must win,' another of Kronika's schemes. He told them of their lives before Armageddon, of Johnny's death during the Outworld Invasion of Earthrealm, and resurrection. Of the rise of the Deadly Alliance, resulting in Liu Kang's death, along with the majority of Raiden's champions. He told them of Onaga, the Dragon King, who revived and enslaved them to his will. It had been Liu's spirit that had freed them. And finally, he told them of Armageddon, in which Shao Kahn had won the prize, thus leading Raiden to do what he had did.

His tale finished, Raiden walked out of the Jinsei Chamber.

* * *

Later...

She found him later outside in the Sky Temple's courtyards. Ever since Raiden's confession, everyone dispersed, going back to doing that they were doing. But not him. He decided to go out and think.

"You're brooding again."

The big man grunted as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. Taking a puff, he replied to the woman, "Brooding? Nah. That's Hanzo's expertise. Got a lot on my mind, Sonya."

"Don't we all," Sonya said as she stood beside Jax.

"Never expected to see you and Cage get back together," Jax noted.

Sonya chuckled. "He's probably the only guy who can stand me aside from you."

"Never expected to see you and Cage get back together," Jax noted.

Sonya chuckled. "He's probably the only guy who can stand me aside from you." A pause. "He didn't fight the divorce. I gave up Cassie's childhood to keep her safe. Johnny sacrificed our marriage to ensure I was able to keep Earthrealm safe without any distractions."

Jax took another puff. "I always thought he was a fool. But all that changed when Cassie came along. He went from being shallow to a pretty decent dad."

"He was always selfless, Jax. This is the same guy who took a killshot from Shinnok and came out of it unharmed. I just didn't know how selfless he truly was when he told me that. When Cassie joined the military, he supported her in her career."

"Least he didn't push her into becoming an actress," Jax said. After another puff, he dropped the bomb on Sonya. "I'm gonna reenlist."

Sonya's jaw dropped. "Wait...what?"

"I'm going back in the military once things are squared away in the new Earthrealm," Jax confirmed. "Don't get me wrong, Sonya. I'm still messed up over my time in the Netherrealm, but Vera helped me cope. Becoming a God has purged the trauma from my mind altogether. I'm still scared, Sonya, but I realize that what scares me more is not being able to do something about it. And I miss being in the game."

"So we join up, and work up the ranks as before," Sonya said. "Reform S-F?"

"Only we do it right. We gotta be prepared for when Kronika comes. All of us."

"Well said, Briggs."

Jax and Sonya spun around. Johnny approached them. "Congrats on your comeback, by the way."

"You were listening in?" Jax asked, annoyed.

"I was looking for her," Johnny defended, looking at Sonya. "There's some information regarding Operation Montilyet that I need to discuss with all of you over dinner."

* * *

It was more than just a dinner. It was something akin to a war council meeting.

Both Raiden and Fujin were absent, having locked themselves away in seclusion until the following morning, where they will instruct the Exiled Gods on how to use their powers.

It was a feast worthy for a Shaolin; steamed vegetables, sliced pieces of fruit, steamed buns, smoked fish and dried slices of meat. Which wasn't surprising, as the food was cooked by the White Lotus who tended the grounds.

The Exiled Gods and Team S-F sat at the table, consuming the food. All the while, Johnny pitched his idea to his counterparts.

"No."

"Kuai, I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"I said no, Cage. You're talking about using Cyber Lin Kuei technology to line your pockets."

"Not entirely," Johnny admitted. "Any soldier can tell you that a war needs three things: soldiers, food, and money. And what I'm asking is not the tech to create a legion of roboninjas, but to make things better for all of us."

Hard, icy blue eyes stared down Johnny as the God of Ice considered his options. "Explain yourself. And it had better be good."

Johnny nodded. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and placed it on the table. "Before I got into acting full time, I was putting myself through college working as a stuntman. I got a degree in Business Administration with the intention of working as a financial analyst. By the time I got the diploma, however, I was making more money doing film than I ever could in the private sector. but that didn't stop me from making some investments on the side, hence, the reason why our war chest is so damn big. But the money is finite. We need revenue coming in for this to work."

"And how does this plan incorporate S-F tech with that from the Lin Kuei?" Jax asked.

"When Sonya, Nightwolf, and I visited the new Earthrealm, we found ourselves at least eighteen years in the past," Johnny explained. "I used some of the cash to buy out an electronics and software firm and placed Becky in charge, albeit from the shadows. This software firm will be the basis of Cage Incorporated."

Hanzo snorted. "How original."

Johnny ignored the barb. "Sonya and Jax are going back to the military. Both you and Kuai have your clans to look after. And Nightwolf has the Matoka to care for. We need cash to ensure all goals are met."

Sonya and the others had to admit that it was a pretty good plan, despite the insanity of it. Johnny would reinvent himself as a hotshot upstart in the business world, while the others were doing their own thing. Cage Incorporated would be owned under a trust, consisting of the Exiled Gods themselves.

Cage Incorporated would secretly fund the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. And S-F, once it was reformed under Jax and Sonya. And it would help the Matoka.

"The Shirai Ryu. The Lin Kuei. Special Forces. The Matoka and myself...in a way, we're all connected," Johnny explained. "Either we fight together or die alone." He looked up and noticed a spider weaving a web. "We're a lot like the spider's web in a way. Rip a strand here and there, the web holds. Blow a big-ass hole in it, and the web falls apart. As to the tech, we're ahead of everyone in that Earthrealm by at least twenty years when it comes to that. But we gotta take this slow, and do things the right way. The more dangerous tech we'll keep locked away."

"What about Liu and the others?" Kuai asked in regards to the reincarnated kombatants.

"I spoke with Master Yao when Johnny, Sonya and I were visiting him at Kamar-Taj," Nightwolf replied. "They are in the new Earthrealm all right. But as children, about 3 years old." She took a pull of her glass of water. "There is more to the prophecy. I was only privy to this shortly after I woke up. Naoh Amoukar told me."

"Which is...?"

"Kronika's invasion of the New Earthrealm. It was inevitable either way. It started out as the revenant versions of Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao and Jade tracking down their reincarnated counterparts, kill them, and drain their souls, absorbing them back into their own bodies. By that time, Kronika will see the New Earthrealm as a threat, and will use her forces to merge both Earths together and launch a full-scale invasion."

"That's where we come in, I take it," Hanzo surmised.

"Aside from us taking the fight to Kronika, we give the Reincarnated Kombatants a fighting chance," the Goddess of Light explained. "We take them in, and raise them as if they were our own children. Fortunately, time and space move differently there than it does here. We'll spend two years here, but in the New Earthrealm, hours will merely pass."

"Any idea as to where they are?" Cassie asked.

"Yao is scouring the New Earthrealm for their whereabouts. He should have something for us once we arrive. Sorry, Cass, but it's the best we got for the moment."

"Hope one of them is in San Francisco," Johnny said.

"Why the change, Dad?" Cassie asked.

Johnny sighed. "I've given over thirty years of my life to Hollywood. It had its moments, sure, but enough is enough."

"Sure it's not because the studio wanted you to make another Ninja Mime movie?" Sonya ribbed.

Johnny made a face. "Europeans are weird, and this is coming from the guy descended from a Mediterranean warrior cult. No...enough was enough."

The table erupted in laughter.

* * *

Two years passed.

For two years, the new Gods made the Sky Temple their home as they learned how to control and get used to their powers and their immortality. What Raiden and Fujin had shown to them over the years was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

If Raiden was hard on his champions in the past, then he was a total slave driver when it came to teaching them the ropes of their immortality and their powers.

Each shared the same attributes. The ability to heal, for one, be it themselves or anyone else. Second, was the complete knowledge of kombat. Each of the Gods became specialists in their field. Raiden knowing all 750 variants of jujitsu was a drop in the bucket compared to the totality of what he knew.

Hanzo's kombat expertise centered around ninjitsu. His hellfire abilities had also increased a hundredfold. Out of the Exiled Gods, he and Kuai Liang had it the easiest when it came to controlling his powers. As a master swordsman, Hanzo's interest in Japanese swordplay increased, hence his mastery in shinjutsu and kenjutsu.

Ironically enough, Kuai Liang's kombat background was in jujitsu, incorporating it into the Lin Kuei kombat style, along with Kempo. Not even with the Dragon Medallion was Subzero this powerful when it came to his cryomancy powers. Kuai was something of an eclectic. He was known for creating ice swords and using them as weapons. Now, he was using warhammers and battleaxes made of razor-sharp ice.

In a surprising twist, Fujin knew the Seidan kombat style, of which was passed down to Johnny. He only knew a smidgen of the style, as Hotaru didn't trust him enough to reveal Seido's secrets. Only enough to help him control his bloodline's powers. Aside from the Seidan style, Johnny's main area of expertise was Karate, of which his godhood allowed access to all styles. He also took his aerokinesis to new levels not even Fujin could imagine., thanks in part to his warrior bloodline.

Jax Briggs was a grappler. And he had the knowledge of close-quarters kombat at his fingertips. Mixed-martial-arts, and some traditional martial arts and various grappling styles like Brazilian Jiu-jitsu and Pankration was his forte, along with boxing and kickboxing. He was also bulletproof, as his body's density hardened, yet looked normal. Cassie discovered this when she unloaded a full clip into Jax's chest, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off his chest. That and Tremor wishes he could do the things Jax can do with his terrakinesis.

As the Johnny and the other Gods found out, Nightwolf can fight. When she wasn't training Team S-F in Johnny's stead, she was mastering her own powers. As the Goddess of Light, both her sorcery and spirit powers increased. She was also something of a weapons specialist, mastering Silat and Escrima, both fighting styles known for using weapons alongside their hand-to-hand kombat style. She also had no qualms about using firearms, mainly lever-action shotguns.

Finally, there was Sonya. Raiden had been a hard taskmaster, but Sonya rose to the challenge. The violet eyes and matching lightning was the end result of what remained of the Blood Code bonding to her godlike essence. Raiden also taught her bojutsu, a weapons style that Sonya turned out to be a natural in. Only difference was that Sonya's weapon was a bit more practical; a simple metal staff. Sonya also picked up the various styles of Taekwondo and both Thai and Burmese Kickboxing.

There was a secondary purpose as to why they spent the two years at the Sky Temple. By merging with their younger forms, technically, the Exiled Gods had ceased to exist. However, as the Sky Temple was outside of space and time, yet situated in Earthrealm, Cassie and Jacqui were still alive. Had they stepped one foot out of the Sky Temple, they would cease to exist.

But, despite the two years of relative peace when it came to their training, all good things must come to an end.

First, Cetrion made her move and slaughtered the Elder Gods on Kronika's orders. Second, was that Geras has resurfaced, and has no doubt reported to Kronika as to what had happened. They found out about Geras when an underwater salvage crew was slaughtered when they pulled him out of the depths of the Pacific.

But it was when Team S-F de-aged from adults to five-year-olds overnight (with Cassie's eyes going as violet as her mother's own), was Zero Day nearly upon them. It was time for the Exiled Gods and their families to leave Earthrealm forever.

It was time for Raiden and Fujin to die.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the same time…

She stood before the Hourglass, a massive construction of crystal that contained the Sands of Time, the source of her power.

She was the Keeper of Time, the Guide to the Realms' Destinies. And unknown to but a few people, the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion.

And in the years since Shinnok was reduced to a living head, Kronika has not been very happy.

Kronika had not been happy for the past several decades. Raiden had undid her work, her perfection when he resetted the timeline. Armageddon and Shao Kahn winning the ultimate prize was all part of her plan. She would had preferred it that Shinnok would had taken the prize, but the end results did leave her satisfied.

All threats to her design were eliminated - save for Kitana, who would go on to kill Shao Kahn - and the balance would be restored.

But Raiden ruined it all.

Icy blue eyes watched with disdain as the spawn of Cage fought and took down not only the undead Princess Kitana and her mother, but also D'Vorah and then, Shinnok's corrupted form, her inherited bloodline protecting her from Shinnok's energy attacks as it had done for her father many years ago.

It was clear to the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion that Geras had failed in his task in assassinating both Johnny Cage and his former spouse. Otherwise, she would not be re-watching Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassandra Cage yet again.

Kronika frowned. She had a particular hatred for the Cage family, due in part to what she and Cetrion assumed to be sheer dumb luck on their side. Kronika had seen what Cassandra Cage would become and what she would do, and had taken steps to stop her from coming into being.

It was more than obvious that Geras had failed in his task in killing Cassandra's parents. The intervention of Grey Cloud's niece was more than obvious. Behind the combined might of Liu Kang and Raiden, it was the powers of Johnny Cage's warrior bloodline that also made Kronika concerned. Those fears were made real with the birth of Cassie Cage.

The Matokan sorceress was also a threat that Kronika attempted to eliminate. The first time was during the Netherrealm War, in which she sicced Geras after her. Nightwolf responded by luring the time golem inside an abandoned mine, rigged with explosives, and trapped him inside.

When Shinnok was released from his amulet, Kronika and Cetrion had hoped that he would be able to finally eliminate the Cage family once and for all. Their hopes were dashed when Cassie rescued her father and defeated Shinnok.

"You should had let me kill them, Mother."

Cetrion. Kronika didn't turn around, but was aware of the presence of her daughter, having returned from her deadly visit to the Elder Gods. As to 'them,' that she spoke of, she spoke of Cassandra Cage and her team.

"We had Cassandra Cage and her team in our power, yet you placed your hopes on Kotal Kahn finishing them off," Cetrion continued. "I should have been there at the Sky Temple. My intervention would have turned the tide in our favor."

Kronika turned around. "You forget yourself, daughter."

The female Elder God bowed her head. "Forgive me, Mother. I spoke out of turn."

"Nothing to forgive, daughter," the immortal timekeeper replied. "I too, share you concerns regarding Raiden and his champions. Raiden's meddling with my timeline and how he treated your brother has forced my hand."

Heavy footsteps echoed outside. A soaking wet Geras stomped into the chamber. "Lady Kronika..." Geras took a knee. "Forgive me. I was unsuccessful in my task."

"I know, dear Geras," Kronika said in a sympathetic tone. "The intervention of Black Sky was something I did not take into account. All is forgiven."

"I will not fail again, Lady Kronika," Geras said. "Command me, and I will enforce your will."

"I would, but Raiden's champions have disappeared," Kronika replied. "Prior to the months following Shinnok's defeat, they have all but vanished. It as if they did not exist."

"How is that possible?" Geras growled.

"With Raiden and his champions, anything is possible," Cetrion said. "That is what makes them dangerous."

"Even without Liu Kang, Raiden is still a threat," Kronika said. She took a deep breath. "I have no other choice."

"Mother?"

"Lady Kronika?"

Kronika looked at her daughter and enforcer. "The two of you shall wait here. I must speak with the newly-christened Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm alone."

She raised her hands and vanished in a twister of golden sand.

* * *

Morning at the Sky Temple.

Inside the bedchamber shared by Johnny and Sonya, it was the latter who woke up to an empty bed. His side was still warm, which meant that he had woken up moments before she did.

Today was the day. Zero Day was three days away, which meant that they had to be gone today. Johnny had become more somber. Even more so when they divorced. Sonya understood why.

He believed that despite everything they had done, they had failed. They knew that Raiden and Fujin gave their powers up for them, and were heading towards certain death. The former gods made their peace with it. Johnny couldn't let it go.

The former General of S-F sat up and stretched, her bust jiggling, as she slept naked. She would go and find Johnny, but not before a quick wash-up and a change of clothes.

* * *

Outside, the sun rose over the horizon. In the two years since his ascension, Johnny Cage would rise at dawn to watch the sun rise. But this sunrise was different. This was the last sunrise he would see in Earthrealm.

Johnny didn't feel nervous, or trembling with anticipation. He just felt...sad.

He didn't move when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and a warm body pressed up against his. He knew who it was. Aside from her touch alone, her presence was calming to him.

"You saved lives, Johnny. Operation Montilyet saved lives," Sonya reassured him.

Johnny sighed. "You call this a victory? More like one of the Pyrrhic variety."

"I know. You're not a true leader unless you've lost. Trust me. I know. But you saved four hundred and seventy-three lives."

"I didn't do it alone. You and Nightwolf helped."

"But you started the fire. You kept it going. You deserve most of the credit."

Johnny chuckled mirthlessly. "Bet you that Jax and the two grandmasters believe that I'm going to hold it over their heads for a long time."

"Would you?"

"Had it been the old me, I just might." Johnny gently undid Sonya's embrace and turned around. "I couldn't have done this without you, regardless what you may think. And now, I need you more than ever."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small item. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he allowed Sonya to take a good look at it. Her violet eyes widened as she recognized the item in her lover's hand.

"I've been meaning to give this back to you," Johnny said, trying to get back to normal. "It's yours, if you still want it. Always has. But there is a catch should you choose to accept this back. We have to work together, more than ever. You want to find that balance between family and work, just ask me. But this...it's all or nothing."

Sonya looked at the item in Johnny's hand and picked it up. A golden band, with a row of five diamonds. Sonya recognized the item, as she chose the ring herself when Johnny proposed. Neither wanted a kid out of wedlock. Adoption was out of the question. So they chose marriage. They fell in love, then out of love, and now were back in love again.

"What say you, Sonya?" Johnny asked. "Ready for Round Two as Mrs. Blade?"

Sonya took a moment to weigh her options. Then, she made her choice. "Just to be clear...any ring I step into...it's mine. That includes the wedding ring. But...I'm willing to meet you halfway, Johnny."

"That's all I ask, babe."

"Ahem."

Johnny and Sonya turned their heads. Jax stood before them, the entrance to the Sky Temple at his back. "Guys. It's time."

Both Johnny and Sonya nodded and walked back to the temple entrance. Sonya continued on, but Jax stopped Johnny with a hand to the shoulder.

"Better treat her right, Cage, or else you'll be dealing with me," Jax threatened.

Johnny brushed his hand – and the threat – aside. "I always do, Jax."

* * *

It was a bittersweet moment as Raiden and Fujin watched as the new Gods and their families gather inside the Jinsei Chamber. They knew that this day would come. But with sadness, comes hope. Hope that their sacrifice would not be one made in vain.

They were packed light, their most belongings in several sportsbags and several duffel bags. They even carried copies of the Shaolin Archives, of which Nightwolf was transporting by means of her mystic arts. They would be split among the new Gods once they settled down in the New Earthrealm.

Johnny, Jax and Sonya entered the Jinsei Chamber. Jax walked over to his family and embraced Vera. Sonya walked over to Cassie and gave her daughter a reassuring pat on the head. Johnny exchanged nods with Subzero, Scorpion and Nightwolf before walking over to Raiden and Fujin.

"Raiden. Fujin," Johnny greeted in a calm tone.

"Lord Cage. Lady Blade," Fujin greeted.

"Seriously, I can't get used to that," Johnny said. "I feel like I don't deserve the title."

"You earned the title, Lord Cage," Fujin said. "Your actions saved the lives of your fellow champions."

Johnny's shoulders slumped. "Not all, Fujin."

Fujin smiled sadly. "I know. I miss them too."

The God of Wind turned to Raiden. "I guess...you knew, Raiden. You knew it would end this way."

Raiden's smiled matched that of Fujin's own. "I did not have a clue, Johnny."

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wish I could have been a better champion for you."

"You took the position of Champion, knowing full well of the risks," Raiden replied. He placed one hand on Johnny's shoulder. "When I first met you on Shang Tsung's Island all those years ago, I told Liu Kang that underneath the ego and self-shallowness, lies a hero, only that you did not know it. You are a hero, Johnny Cage. You risked your life on many occasion and demanded nothing in return."

"You don't have to stay here. Both of you. You can come with us," urged the former actor.

"Sadly, we cannot," Raiden replied. "Fujin and I will not abandon the Jinsei. Our lives are bound to Earthrealm."

"You know I had to try," Johnny said.

"I know. May the Elder Gods..." Raiden then caught himself. He then extended his hand. "Good luck."

Johnny looked at Raiden's hand. Then, to Raiden's surprise, Johnny stepped back three steps. Raising his hands in a praying position, and at chest-level, Johnny bowed.

Subzero and Scorpion followed suit, bowing to Raiden and Fujin as well, only they did it at the waist. Takeda and Jin mimicked the Gods of Ice and Hellfire. Jax, Cassie, Sonya and Jacqui snapped to attention and saluted. Nightwolf materialized a tomahawk in one hand and thumped her chest like a Roman soldier.

The gesture moved both Raiden and Fujin. It was more than just a silent farewell. It was the new gods' way of saying 'It was an honor.'

Then, Johnny broke the bow. A tug to his pants drew his attention. He bent down and picked up Cassie, violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Time to go. Nightwolf."

The Matokan goddess nodded. Drawing on the power of the Jinsei, she chanted. Eyes glowing, hands weaving, she conjured a portal.

Raiden and Fujin watched as the Exiled Gods and their families stepped through. Johnny and Jax were the last to walk through, both men cradling their respective daughters. Cassie and Jacqui both waved at the former Gods. Raiden and Fujin waved back just as both Gods stepped through the portal.

The portal snapped shut.

Raiden sighed heavily as he sat on an overturned piece of stone. It was finally done. It was over.

"Now what do we do?" Fujin asked.

Raiden sighed heavily as he looked at his counterpart. "We prepare for the end, Fujin. We prepare to die."

* * *

[Flashback]

_Two years earlier, following Shinnok's defeat..._

_Seated on his throne, Liu Kang's golden-red eyes looked down on his former mentor with nothing but contempt. Kitana, seated next to him, her own eyes matching those of Liu's own. _

_However, unlike the battered and bruised thunder god that they had beaten down in the Sky Temple, this Raiden looked...different. The conical straw hat looked the same, but his clothing had taken on darker colors, his skin tone was darker, and his eyes glowed yellow, rather than blue. To add insult to injury, Shinnok's Amulet was clearly seen, as Raiden wore it on his chest, near his right shoulder. Slung over the other, was a sack._

"_You dare show your face here, thunder god?" Liu sneered. "I thought the beating that we had given you back at the Sky Temple had made you learn your place."_

"_Or maybe, you have come to pay us homage, as we now rule the Netherrealm," Kitana added. "Then again, if we don't like your tribute, perhaps a second lesson is in order."_

_Raiden paid the threats no mind as he folded his arms across his chest. _

"_Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war," the dark god growled, Liu and Kitana noticing the change in his tone. "Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration."_

_Raiden unfolded his arms and took a step forward. "And what have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue! More senseless violence!"_

_The last word had some power behind it, causing Liu and Kitana others to flinch slightly. Raiden smirked, seeing that his _

_words were starting to sink in. Raiden stepped back before continuing on. "As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it." One hand clenched into a fist. "No mercy will be shown! No quarter given!"_

_One hand opened the satchel, while the other reached inside. Liu and Kitana's eyes widened in horror as Raiden flung the head of Shinnok onto the carpet, where it rolled to a stop, the head still alive and in great pain, unable to speak._

_Raiden pointed to the still-living head. "Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill." One final time, he stepped forward _

_as he drove his threat home. "There are fates worse than death."_

_The message sent, Raiden raised his hand to the heavens, and disappeared in a bolt of lightning, the scorched carpet the only sign of his being there. _

_Liu and Kitana rose from their thrones and walked over to the severed head. Then they looked at each other, seeing the _

_worried looks on the other's faces, before turning back to the dismembered head._

[End Flashback]

He was thinking about that day again.

That day that his former mentor had presented both him and Kitana with Shinnok's severed head, alive and still in unspeakable pain, along with the warning that was summarized quite plainly by Stryker: "Steer clear of Earthrealm, or else."

Liu Kang chose 'Else.'

With Shinnok reduced to a still-living head and Quan Chi now dead, the process of rebuilding the Netherrealm's forces had been slow-going. Consolidating his and Kitana's power by beating the denizens of the realm into submission had severely depleted his and Kitana's forces.

For two years, the former champion of Mortal Kombat, now the Emperor of the Netherrealm plotted and schemed in order to finish what Shinnok had started and to finally kill Raiden once and for all.

While no longer following the ways of the Shaolin, there are some habits that not even the former Champion of Earthrealm-turned-Revenant Emperor couldn't break.

He was naked from the waist up, in the lotus position, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Meditation helped with calming the turmoil in his tortured soul. So far, it wasn't helping. So much unleft in Earthrealm. So many scores to be settled, debts that needed to be repaid, with interest. He found a small room within Shinnok's old fortress, Kitana and himself having claimed it as their own after naming themselves Emperor and Empress, using it as his meditation chamber.

But the main thought in his mind was how in the devil Shinnok had lost to that pathethic child with idiots for parents. He could almost see Johnny Cage laughing his ass off in schadenfreud-tastic hilarity at seeing Shinnok's return being cut short by his own daughter.

Then again, it wasn't the first time Shinnok underestimated a Cage. Then again, Shinnok nor the other revenants were privy to Cage's wariror bloodline, otherwise Johnny would've been Number One on the Netherrealm hit list alongside Raiden.

Liu wouldn't make that mistake again. Once he unleashed hell on Earthrealm, he would personally see to it that the Cage bloodline was extinct.

"Emperor?"

Liu's eyes opened. Golden, hellish eyes staring at the Edenian who was his companion's childhood friend and bodyguard. Standing alongside her, was the Matokan who had once been Raiden's right-hand man.

"There is an intruder," Jade reported.

Liu rose to his feet. "Where?"

"The Bone Temple. Empress Kitana has been notified."

Liu nodded as he donned his armor. "Is it Raiden?"

"No, Emperor. A woman. Not Earthrealmer. Someone else entirely. Nightwolf and Stryker have eyes on her just in case she is hostile. But she has not yet moved."

Liu nodded. "Where is Kitana now?"

"Rallying Sindel, Kung Lao and Enenra. She will meet us en route to the temple."

Liu said nothing else as he stalked out of the chamber, Jade and Nightwolf both stepping to the side in order to allow him to pass before following close behind.

* * *

Shinnok's Bone Temple

A massive cathedral, located underneath the Netherrealm Fortress. Originally used by the Brotherhood of the Shadow, it now housed a new, more imporant relic amonst the bleached bones of the Netherrealm's fallen enemies: the head of Shinnok itself, still alive, encased in powerful magicks to keep it levitated and in place.

Kronika stood before the severed head of his son, and regarded it with great sorrow and regret. She placed one hand on Shinnok's headdress and sighed deeply. "Oh, Shinnok. My dear son. My poor boy..."

Shinnok groaned, still unable to speak.

"This was not to be your destiny, my son," Kronika lamented. "Raiden has taken it upon himself to upset the balance of history. Know this...the universe bends to my will. It is only a matter of time before Raiden faces judgement." She turned her head, and faced the gathered Revenants, who stood weapons at the ready, only to be shocked as to discover that the mystery woman was in fact, the mother of their fallen god. "Would you not agree with that sentiment, Liu Kang?"

"You are not an Elder God," Liu said.

"The Elder Gods bow to the will of the Titans," Kronika replied. "Myself included. I am Kronika, the Keeper of Time." She gestured to Shinnok's head. "Shinnok is my son. The Sands of Time guide the destiny of the realms, and every soul therin. Since time immemmorial, I have worked, carefully crafting them to maintain the balance. However, Raiden's actions have irreversibly tainted my work's perfection." She gestured to Liu and the other Revenants. "You and your companions have felt that pain most acutely."

"What can be done?" Kitana asked. "The past is the past. It cannot be changed."

"Nor it need not be, Empress," Kronika replied. "I intend to rewind time back to its beginnings and restart history. However, even with my vast power, I cannot design my New Era alone."

"This New Era you speak of," the Emperor began, "exactly how will it be different?"

"Oh, in many ways, Emperor Kang," Kronika replied. "But most importantly, Raiden will no longer exist."

Liu and Kitana looked at one another, while the other Revenants whispered amongst themselves. A timeline where Raiden no longer existed? That sounded too good to be true.

"If we are to have an accord, Lady Kronika, then I have a request," Liu said. "I want to kill Raiden myself."

Kronika didn't hesistate. "Agreed."

"Second, his champions must die," Kitana seconded. "Nothing is to remain of Raiden's stench - the Cage and Briggs families, Hanzo Hasashi, Kuai Liang, Takahashi Takeda and his son, Kung Jin, everyone connected to Raiden must die."

"Of that, do I leave to your design, Empress," Kronika agreed. "So...we have an accord?"

Liu's lips twisted into a sinister smile. "How do we begin?"

Kronika merely smiled. That alone, spoke volumes. "We begin now. Treasure this moment, Liu Kang. For today, it will be the last for Raiden and his champions."


	5. 1: The Children

**Chapter One: The Children**

SNAFU'S NOTES: This will be the last post for the month, as I am heading out of town for a couple of weeks. I got several chapters done, but I am going to look them over and see if anything else needs to be added. Originally, I had modeled the Cage family home after Booth and Bones' home. This time around, I've decided to model it after the Drake family home/business seen in the Epilogue of Uncharted 4.

Kamar-Taj, the Himalayas (Earth-616)

Kamar-Taj: a secluded community nestled in the Himalayan Mountains near Tibet. The town has long since been the home of sorcerers and mystics seeking knowledge and enlightenment, Nightwolf being among them.

For the Exiled Gods and their families, it was a place of temporary refuge, following two years of training at the Sky Temple. But whereas two years had passed for them, it had been merely a month following the Exiled Gods' last visit to the New Earthrealm.

For Nightwolf, it felt like a homecoming, despite the somber mood. For two days, the Exiled Gods and their families mourned the deaths of Raiden and Fujin. Today was Zero Day, the day in which Raiden and Fujin would fall to Kronika and her forces.

None took it more harder than Johnny Cage.

For over twenty years, he served as Raiden's champion following the death of Liu Kang. There had been plenty of hiccups over the years, and both he and Raiden butted heads during his tenure. But Johnny served as Raiden's champion without too much complaint. But now, as he watched as Cassie and the other kids played a game of hide-and-seek with the children of the community, he was planning his next move.

"You're brooding, Cage."

The voice was rough; English with a Japanese accent. Johnny knew who it was automatically.

"Brooding? That's your area of expertise, Hanzo."

Hanzo Hasashi. Former Netherrealm revenant. Now the Shirai Ryu grandmaster and God of Hellfire. Just don't call him Scorpion. He was unmasked, dressed in the black shinobi shozuku with yellow overmantle, and matching leg guards. The same uniform he wore all those years ago on Shang Tsung's Island Fortress.

The Shirai Ryu boss stood alongside Johnny, looking down at the children playing. "I guess you can say that I'm an expert in that field," the God of Hellfire admitted. "Your plans saved lives, John."

"I know," Johnny replied simply. After a pause, the God of Wind continued. "You know, I finally get it. The whole 'avenge-the-family-and-clan' thing."

"Having understood is not the same as having lost, Cage."

"Oh, there were some close calls, believe you me. In all honesty, if I had lost Cassie, then I'd probably gone nuts too."

Scorpion grunted. "Fatherhood has changed you for the better."

"I call it 'character development.'"

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "For the most part, anyway." He flicked his head. "Come. It's time for lunch. Yao wants to speak with us."

"Regarding Liu and the others?"

"Possibly."

Johnny turned from the courtyard and followed Hanzo back inside the main compound.

* * *

After two years of living on the Shaolin's diet, lunchtime for the Exiled Gods, felt like a banquet. Fruits, several slices of bread smeared with butter and salt, vegetables and dried pieces of meat, complete with ice-cold juice and water to wash it all down.

Johnny noted that Team S-F was absent. He took a seat beside Sonya, who was consuming the food like a woman possessed. Jax watched this with an amused expression, as did Johnny. "Y'know, the last time I've seen you put food away like that, you were pregnant with Cassie," Johnny mused.

Sonya gave Johnny the stink eye as she took a pull of her drink. "You're just begging to be punched in that pretty little face of yours, Cage."

Normally, when Sonya threatened Johnny's face, Johnny would relent. Instead, he leaned forward, grey eyes locking onto violet, and said a single word. "Papercuts."

Sonya blanched. Sure she was a combat veteran with thirty years worth of experience. Sure she fought in two inter-realm wars, endured inter-realm intrigue, and being married to Johnny. But papercuts...oh, they freaked her out something serious. Jax remembered Sonya screaming bloody murder when she got one on her finger. Johnny, for his part thought it was a weird phobia. And as it turned out, it had to be genetic, as Cassie herself had the same problem.

Sonya backed down. "That was low, Cage."

"Then don't threaten the face."

Sonya fumed, her expression promising pain in Johnny's future.

"Is everything to you liking?"

The Exiled Gods rose from their seat. Nightwolf bowed. "Master Yao."

The wizened old sorcerer strode towards the Exiled Gods. "Black Sky. Miss Blade. Mrs. Briggs," he said, greeting Nightwolf by her real name. To the Gods, he simply said, "Gentlemen."

He motioned for them to sit down, and he joined them. "The children are enjoying themselves," Yao said. "Wong is being run ragged looking after them, but he enjoys their company."

"You found something on Liu and the others, haven't you?" Nightwolf asked.

Yao smiled. "How perspective of you, Black Sky," the Sorcerer Supreme replied. "I have. But before that, I have something to ask of you. all of you."

"What is it?" Sonya asked.

"If your children developed abilities that humans considered to be...unnatural, would you continue to love and cherish them unconditionally?" posed Yao.

Jax was the first to answer. "I may not have been the best dad, but I'd do anything and everything for Baby Girl."

Vera nodded in support of that statement.

"Takeda may not be my blood," Hanzo growled, "but I am the closest thing to a father he has. I raised him, trained him. I am as much of a father to him as Kenshi was in blood."

"Jin has his flaws," Subzero said, "but with the proper guidance, he can become a better man."

Johnny and Sonya exchanged looks. Then they turned back to Yao. "That's my daughter. My warrior princess. There's nothing in this word that I wouldn't do for her," Johnny replied.

Yao nodded. Then he turned to Sonya.

"I made plenty of mistakes when I chose my job over my family," Sonya admitted. "Cassie was no mistake, no matter how I treated her. You're right about this being a second chance for me to actually be a mother. I would love her regardless."

Yao nodded. "Well said. All of you. The reason why I asked is that earlier in the day, Cassandra and the other children were complaining of migraines. I healed them of their affliction, only to find something interesting. Tell me...what do you know about telepathy and telekinesis?"

"Takeda's father was a telepath," Hanzo replied. "And Takeda himself is a telepath."

Johnny added, "Plus, we had a couple of encounters with one with the bad guys. So yeah, we're familiar with them."

Sonya got to the point. "Are you saying that Cassie and the others are telepaths?"

Yao nodded. "Yes. Here, in this realm, despite their being demigods, Cassandra and the others would be considered – no, labeled – as mutants. Here, a mutant is a human blessed – or depending on their view, cursed – with extraordinary powers. Normal humans are prejudiced against mutants, so be careful around those who despise them."

"So it's safe to say that despite us being Immortals, we'd fall under the same category, right?" Subzero inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes, Grandmaster Liang," Yao said. "However, there's more. Aside from mutants, this realm is also home to Gods."

"Like us?" Johnny said.

"Technically, they're extra-dimensional beings that are worshipped as gods. but still, Gods," Yao said with a wave of his hand. "Greek, Japanese, African, Norse, and so on. If I know the pantheons, they are aware of your presence. However, they have adapted a 'wait-and-see' approach regarding the lot of you."

"Trust, but verify?" Hanzo asked.

"It's what I'd have done," Jax said, with Sonya nodding. "Asses the situation, and see if we're friendlies or a threat."

"Out of the four, Takeda is the strongest of the telepaths," Yao continued. "And there could be a secondary mutation. What it could be, I don't know. We just have to wait and see."

"Is there anyone friendly that can help them better control their powers?" Vera asked.

"There is, Mrs. Briggs. Charles Xavier. Mutant telepath. He operates a private school out in New York. He can be trusted."

"We'll look into it," Johnny said. "Now...about Liu and the others..."

"Ah, yes. Of course," Yao paused to take a drink of water. "Their locations. The first is in Japan, somewhere near Yokohama. The second is in Manchuria, near the Chinese-Russian border. The third is in an orphanage near San Francisco's Chinatown. And the last is in a group home in Oakland."

"All right. We'll get onto that straight away," Sonya said.

"How will we recognize them?" Hanzo asked.

"You will be drawn to them," Yao replied. "Your past memories of past encounters will confirm their identity. After that, they will be your responsibility."

"Is there a window?" Nightwolf asked.

"Six months. After that, they will be lost to you," Yao replied. "There is another matter regarding the reincarnated ones. Several in fact."

"Go on," Subzero said.

"Do you remember the circumstances surrounding Queen Sindel's resurrection?" Yao asked.

"Hmm… Shao Kahn had Quan Chi revive her in Earthrealm, as her soul was used as a seal to keep Kahn from inva...ding...Earthrealm," Hanzo surmised, eyes widening in realization, as did his comrades.

Yao nodded. "The children are indeed living seals, designed to keep Kronika from fully merging this Earth with Earthrealm. Their souls are now forever bound to this Earth."

"And the second thing?" Nightwolf asked.

"Yes, that," Yao took another drink of water. "I have foreseen that Kronika's allies will track you lot down by tracking the good halves of the reincarnated ones. Black Sky, once they are found, ward them to keep them off your radar for as long as possible. The longer they remain undetected, the longer you have to prepare for the inevitable conflict."

"I'll see to it, Master," Nightwolf said.

Johnny stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Sonya and I have an announcement to make. As you guys already know, we're getting remarried. We've agreed on a date, which is three months from now."

"But we're not going for a big wedding," Sonya continued. "Just a small courtroom wedding. Once we get settled in, we'll send the details."

"Congratulations to the both of you," Yao said.

"Three months? Cutting it close, aren't you?" Nightwolf asked.

"Becky sent me the info needed to rejoin the military," Sonya replied. "The Army is pretty open to mutants, provided that they sign up under the military registry. The other branches were not too keen on having mutants in their ranks. Plus, if I get my degree in four years, I can go to OCS."

"You got that info with you?" Jax asked.

Sonya nodded as Johnny sat back down. "I'll show it to you, Jax."

Once again, another brainstorming session was underway as the Exiled Gods made plans on how to approach the reincarnated kombatants. Only problem was that Yao was silent on who was who in regards to their locations.

* * *

Keiyō Industrial Zone, Tokyo - two weeks later.

His Mama was hurt. Hurt bad.

Only four years old, and he had experienced such horrific trauma in his young life. His father, grandparents and brother killed by the bad men in red, then kidnapped alongside his mother and taken someplace far away from their home. He did not understand the words they said, as he only spoke Chinese and hardly any Japanese.

They had escaped from the bad men over a week ago. They could not return home, as there was no home for them to return to. And the bad men were hot on their trail.

Mama did manage to lose them in Tokyo, where they remained hidden for a time.

Until they found them. The bad men in red. But Mama was hurt as they escaped.

Mama wasn't moving. She was slumped up against the wall, head bowed, her energy spent. His small hands grabbed her shirt, stained with her blood, trying to shake her awake. "Mama...mama...get up...please..."

"There you are!"

The boy screamed as a hand grabbed his shirt and hoisted him into the air. His eyes widened in horror as he found himself staring in the cold eyes of a man.

A man in a red shinobi shozoku. Behind him, were several more bad men clad crimson.

"Your mother have caused us a lot of grief," The ninja said. "No one escapes The Hand."

In desperation, the boy bit the ninja's hand. The ninja yelped in surprise and threw the boy to the ground.

"You little bastard!" he bellowed as he looked down on the stunned boy. "Be thankful that The Beast has chosen you to act as his vessel! Otherwise, I'd open your neck and leave you dead like your whore of a mother!"

**WHOOSH.**

Anger gave way to confusion as the Hand and the boy heard something slice the air.

**STAB.**

For the lead Hand ninja, confusion gave way to shock as he looked down at the kunai that was sticking out of his chest. Said kunai was connected to a length of chain.

"GET OVER HERE!"

The lead ninja was yanked over the boy and into the darkness. His screams came to an end as the visceral sound of steel rending flesh echoed in the alleyway.

And, the boy saw him. Another ninja. Only this one wasn't like the bad men in red. His shozoku was all black, sleeveless, showing off his muscular arms, with a yellow overmantle designed as armor, the leg greaves also yellow. His face was concealed by the full-head mask, the mask itself also yellow and armor-like. In one hand, was a ninjato, stained with the blood of the slain lead ninja. In the other, was the chained kunai.

The yellow-clad ninja looked at the boy cowering beside his mother. Then, he turned his attention back to the Hand ninja. "Leave this place," he ordered. "Leave this place...or die."

* * *

About twelve minutes earlier...

Hanzo Hasashi wasn't a patient man. He was a man who favored direct action. Or, as Johnny would put it, "Stab this guy, gut this guy, burn the next three, then if anyone is alive, then ask the questions."

But during his time at the Sky Temple, the former spectre had learned patience and restraint from Raiden. Acting on impulse can be beneficial, but sometimes, it can lead to unforeseen consequences. Hanzo himself knew this lesson all too well.

For the past two weeks, Hanzo was overseeing the Shirai Ryu's resettlement. A Shirai Ryu hides in plain sight. What better way to practice that little modicum than to make one's home in a deserted resort town?

The town of Sanada had been deserted for several years. Well, almost, as there had been a single occupant who operated a teahouse that catered to travelers passing through the deserted down.

Hotaru Fukada was an enigma to him. In a way, she had the same gentle strength that Harumi had when she was alive. But there was something else surrounding her. She was giving off the same aura that surrounded Takeda and the other demigods. She was thankful for the new business that the Shirai Ryu had sent her way, and in response, left them to their own designs.

But he pushed the thoughts of Hotaru out of his mind as he continued on his mission. He had the sudden urge to travel to Tokyo, and after donning the basic uniform of the Shirai Ryu and arming himself with his sword and short sword, traveled to Tokyo via portal.

Hotaru, was a good source of information. The ninja clans were already on notice regarding the Shirai Ryu's emergence, but there were two clans that Hanzo had to watch out for. The Black Ninja clan, a clan of ninja assassins under the employ of the prominent Yashida Clan.

And then, there was The Hand.

A ninja clan bestowed with magical abilities from their demonic master known as The Beast. Trained in martial arts, stealth and subterfuge. To Hanzo, the Hand sounded like a lightweight version of the Black Dragon back in Earthrealm.

It was Hotaru that had given him the information needed that gave Hanzo the push to travel to Tokyo, as she had friends in that part of the country. A Chinese family was attacked by the Hand in their Yokohama Chinatown home. But what really piqued Hanzo's interest was that the family that was attacked had the last name of Kang.

Lee Kang, a prominent businessman, deceased. His son, Chan Kang, also deceased. But his wife, a local martial artist/mutant named Lin Kang and his youngest son was missing. The most likely suspects were The Hand.

So Hanzo spent the next several hours searching for clues. He finally caught a break upon seeing several ninja in red shozoku in hot pursuit of something.

Or rather, someone.

* * *

Now...

"Leave this place," Hanzo ordered. "Leave this place...or die."

When the Hand chose to attack instead, Hanzo had something of a maniacal grin on his face. If there was one thing that he missed was the battle madness. And he hadn't had a good fight ever since arriving in the New Earthrealm.

The Hand that attacked him were no challenge. They assumed that since they outnumbered him six-to-one, that they had the numerical advantage. But in such narrow quarters, that advantage was lost.

The boy watched with widened eyes as the yellow ninja leaped into the air, and vanished in a plume of flame. He reappeared behind one of the bad men, and kicked him hard in the back of his neck, the meaty, sickening **SNAP** of the ninja's neck left him dead before he hit the ground. He then vanished again and reappeared, decapitating another ninja.

A third ninja was flipped on his side, the yellow ninja jamming his kunai in between the red-clad ninja's eyes. Looking up, the remaining three Hand ninja charged at him. He quickly removed his kunai and drew his sword. Parrying one blow, he sliced open Hand ninja number four's neck, nearly decapitating that ninja, before spinning around to face the remaining two.

The boy watched in awe as the yellow ninja literally breathed fire from his mask, engulfing Ninja Number Five and burning him down to the bones. That left the last ninja.

"No! Mercy!" the Hand ninja pleaded, throwing down his sword and raising his hands in surrender.

"I have none to give," Hanzo replied as he slashed twice. The first slash severed the man's jugular and carotid arteries, while the second slash was aimed at his torso. The force of the slash literally made the upper man's body flip onto the ground, his lower half keeling to the ground.

It was over.

Hanzo flicked the blood from his sword and sheathed it. He turned to the boy, who was watching this act of violence with awe in his young eyes. That awe soon turned to fear as Hanzo approached him and his mother.

"Don't be afraid of me, boy." The sentence came out in a growl, but it did calm the boy down. Crouching down, Hanzo inspected the woman. No vitals. He raised her head. Her eyes were glassy, staring out into nothingness. She was dead. When Hanzo reached over and closed her eyes, the boy knew.

"I'm sorry," Hanzo said. "She's gone."

He bawled into Hanzo's shoulder. Despite the flood of memories that rushed Hanzo's mind, confirming that the boy was one of the resurrected kombatants, Hanzo couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the boy. But they could not stay here.

Cradling the sobbing boy in his arms, Hanzo stood up and disappeared in a geyser of fire. When the Hand's backup arrived, all they found were the bodies of their fallen comrades, and the body of the child's mother who had obviously died fighting.

The boy in question, however, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens - Sanada, Japan.

It felt...weird, sitting across from the reincarnation of Liu Kang. For Hanzo, most of his memories regarding the monk in question were either being Raiden's champion or Shinnok's right hand.

Last he heard of Liu, his revenant counterpart had taken over the Netherrealm with Kitana.

For the boy that he saved, he was on his second bowl of ramen. Three days without food, fear overriding hunger...it reminded Hanzo of Takeda's own plight, fleeing the Red Dragon alongside his father.

Hanzo sighed. Kenshi had been a good friend. He didn't deserve to die the way he did, shot down like a dog.

"Don't eat too fast," Hanzo scolded gently. "You don't want to choke on your food."

The boy complied.

"He has a healthy appetite," Hotaru said from her place at the counter.

The enigmatic shop owner was not surprised in the slightest when Hanzo appeared in front of her teashop by portal and entered with a boy in his arms. She took one look at his scrawny form and knew what needed to be done. Fortunately, she still had some ramen left over from the day's special, and brought out a warm bowl of the stuff. The boy consumed the meal, broth and all, and asked for another bowl.

"That he does," Hanzo said. He turned back to the boy. "I am sorry about your mother, boy. She died protecting you. There is no greater honor than a parent giving their life for their child."

"I know the feeling," Hotaru said in a sotto tone.

Hanzo heard her, but decided not to pursue it further.

"But where will I go?" the boy asked, sniffling. "No family. Parents gone. Brother gone. Bad men killed them all."

"No. You do have a family, boy," Hanzo said. "If you desire it, the Shirai Ryu can be your family."

"What's...Shirai Ryu?" the boy asked, stumbling over the words.

"The Shirai Ryu is a ninja clan, child," Hanzo explained. "I am its grandmaster. We do not share blood ties, but we are a family. We look out for one another. Tell me...what do you want?"

"I wanna see bad men pay for what they did," the boy said.

Hanzo nodded. "I've been down that path before, boy. I, too, lost my family. My wife and son. We are alike in many ways. Sometimes, the lines of justice and vengeance can cross and it cam become obsession. I can show you how to move, how to think, how to act like a Shirai Ryu when meting out justice, and how to act with honor. Do you want that?"

The boy nodded.

"Good." Hanzo then introduced himself. "My name is Hanzo Hasashi. Starting tomorrow, you will address me as Hanzo-sensei, or Master Hasashi. Understand?"

Again, the boy nodded.

"Good. Now, what's your name?" Hanzo asked, already knowing the answer.

"L-Liu. Liu Kang."

"Finish up your meal, Liu Kang," Hanzo ordered. "I will show you around the Fire Gardens. Then come the day after tomorrow...your training will begin."

* * *

Lucky Dragon Orphanage - San Francisco, California.

She hated the orphanage.

She felt like an outcast here. The kids were bad, but the orphanage's matron was a lot worse. "You are cursed. People no want cursed child. You bad for orphanage," she told her. "No one want you."

The kids were no better. She grew up with their insults in her young mind. "Poison child! Cursed child!"

She was only three years old, and hated the orphanage. She hated the kids who picked on her, who pushed her around, who stole her toys and broke them. But most of all, she hated the matron, who allowed them to get away with it every damn time.

'I wanna leave here. I hate it here,' she thought as she sat on a bench in the orphanage's backyard, hugging her knees, watching as the children played. Tag, hide-and-seek. Games she should be joining in, but not. Once again, she was left out, as the orphanage's matron poisoned their minds against her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trying not to cry, but failing.

"You know, it's too nice of a day to be unhappy."

The girl looked up, and into the violet eyes of a blonde woman. Unlike the matron, whose eyes show nothing but contempt, these eyes showed kindness and compassion. She was dressed weird in the girl's eyes, wearing a nice sundress...and a pair of military-style combat boots. In her hands, she was holding a teddy bear.

"Mind if I sit down?" the woman asked.

The girl shook her head, and the woman sat beside her, placing the teddy bear in between them. The girl was eyeing the stuffed animal with interest.

"Why so sad?" the woman asked.

"No one wants to play wit' me," the girl whimpered as she wiped her eyes again. "I'm cursed. I'm poison. Other kids say same thing. Matron too."

Good thing her soon-to-be husband was dealing with the matron, otherwise, she would be wringing that old woman's neck. Or zapping her repeatedly with her lightning. Whichever comes first. She calmed herself down. "Oh, sweetie...you're not cursed," the woman said. "No one is born cursed. Some may have it harder than others, but cursed? No. People stumble, but we get back up and keep moving forward. You understand?"

The girl nodded. Her eyes went back to the teddy bear.

"When I was your age, my father bought me a bear like this one. He was my confidant, my best friend." She nudged it towards the girl. "Go on. Take it."

The girl complied. She took the bear, and smiled brightly at the stuffed animal.

"There you go..." The woman smiled. "Now, hug it as hard as you can."

The girl did so. She hugged the stuffed animal until her arms tired. "Feel better?" the woman asked.

The girl nodded.

The woman patted the girl on her head and smiled. "What's your name, kid?"

"Kitana," the girl introduced herself. "Kitana Kahn."

"I'm Sonya," the woman said, extending her hand. Kitana shook it. "Nice to meet you, Kitana." She looked at the other orphans, who were now looking at them, with some of them interested in the teddy bear in Kitana's hands. Sonya turned back to the young girl, who was now looking scared. "Would you like to come with me?"

Eagerly, Kitana nodded.

The woman was also strong, Kitana realized as she scooped her in her arms and picked her up. For a brief second, memories flooded Sonya's mind, showing that she had the right person. Still gripping the teddy bear, Kitana settled in as Sonya carried her out of the backyard of the orphanage and back inside.

* * *

While this is going on...

Johnny Cage was fighting the urge to flay the matron alive as he watched Sonya make contact with Kitana. The matron, a portly woman in her late forties, her voice scratchy from being a chain-smoker for most of her life, passed on Kitana's folder to him, all the while insulting the reincarnated Edenian.

"That girl...she no good. She's tainted. Cursed. You want nice girl. Kitana bad omen."

Johnny opened up the file. 'Kitana Kahn. Vietnamese father, Chinese mother. Mother died in childbirth. Father's whereabouts unknown. Not a lot to work with, but we'll make do.'

He closed the folder, just as Sonya entered the room, cradling Kitana in her arms. The matron flinched under Sonya's glare as she said in a cool tone, "Get the papers ready. We'll take her."

Clearly intimidated, the matron produced the adoption papers. Johnny and Sonya signed them and paid the adoption fees in cash. All the while the matron was muttering under her breath in Chinese.

Unfortunately for the matron, both Johnny and Sonya understood every word. But they ignored her for the moment. "And who's your new friend?" he asked in a friendly tone, flashing the young girl a disarming smile.

"Kitana, this is Johnny," Sonya replied, adjusting the young girl in her arms.

"Hey, kiddo," Johnny greeted, gently patting the young girl on the head.

"Are you gonna be my daddy?" Kitana asked shyly.

"If you want me to be," Johnny replied. "Do you want me to be your new daddy?"

Kitana nodded.

Pocketing the adoption papers, Johnny followed Sonya and Kitana out of the office, but stopped at the doorway and turned around to face the matron. "By the way, try not to call potential foster parents 'dumbasses.' It may backfire on you."

Smirking at the fuming matron, Johnny left the office. Originally, there was three. Now, the Cage family had a newest addition to the family.

* * *

At the same time, in Oakland...

About five minutes after Johnny and Sonya had left, Jax and Vera Briggs had taken off in the Chevy Tahoe. Jax had picked up the truck at a government auction. Force of habit with him. Even back in Earthrealm, he drove only government-issued vehicles, a habit that carried over after he had left the Army.

That same hunch that had taken Johnny and Sonya, had crept up upon the God of Earth. Following a ride down the Golden Gate Bridge, Jax and Vera parked in front of a group home.

To Jax, it felt like he was back in command of S-F. He was a man on a mission. Only this time, it was to win the heart and mind of a former comrade-in-arms, both as a mortal and as a revenant.

He found her in the backyard, alone, sitting under a tree. She was an outcast, a dark-skinned girl of about three years old. The other children had been taken to the city park. But she remained behind. No need to be chased out of the park again.

The social worker assigned to the group home also lived there, overseeing the children and the adoption process. She was cordial towards the Briggs.

"Her name is Jade Doe," the social worker explained, going thorough the girl's file. "Real last name unknown. Abandoned by her mother at the age of two."

Vera's blood began to boil. "Who would do such a thing to such a sweet little girl?"

"People tend to fear what they don't understand," the woman replied. "She has...well, been showing off some unnatural abilities."

Jax and Vera turned to the social worker. "She's a mutant," Jax said.

"Maybe. Maybe not," the social worker replied. "But she has lashed out when attacked. Sent one of the boys flying into a tree."

Jax looked at the girl. "Maybe she's a mutant. Maybe it's something else entirely. Either way, she's a tough kid. I like that."

The social worker looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

Jax's tone was firm, but absolute. "She was born with no advantages in life. I want to see her rewarded than punished." He turned to Vera. "Get the papers ready. I'll go and talk to Jade."

Vera nodded.

* * *

Outside...

She sat underneath the shade of the tree, watching the big man approach her with a wary eye. To Jade, the big guy was like a mountain. He said nothing as he sat down beside her.

Jax looked at her. Brown eyes met green orbs, the color of her namesake.

"So...Jade, isn't it?" Jax asked.

The girl was silent.

"The name's pretty fitting," he said. "Y'know, jade is valued in China not only for its beauty, but also it's resilience." He placed a hand on the ground. Jade looked down and her eyes widened as to what happened next. The dirt separated like Moses parting the Red Sea, revealing a small rock the size of his thumb. Jax picked it up. A chunk of jade. How ironic. Jade watched with wide eyes as the rock began to transform, as if an invisible stonecutter was whittling away at the rock. "You may think you're a freak, but you have a gift. It all depends on how you use that gift."

He blew at the transformed piece of rock, blowing away the dust and powder, before bringing it back down to Jade. A tiger's head, carved out of the rock. Gingerly, Jade took it and ran her tiny fingers all over the carving, marveling at the big man's handiwork. She looked at the man in wonder. And she knew. Somehow, she knew she could trust him. Jax stood up. Jade quickly followed suit. Bending down, he picked up Jade and stood back up, walking back to the house.

Jax had won her over.

"Jade Doe...not a good name," Jax said. "Jade Briggs is more like it."

"Jade...Briggs," Jade repeated, speaking for the first time. "I like it...Dad."

Jax grinned. "We'll get along real fine, kid."

And thus, the Briggs family went up from three to four.

* * *

The Cove - Seaside District, San Francisco.

Jax and Vera Briggs had to admit that Johnny and Sonya had chosen a nice place to live. It wasn't Venice Beach or Beverly Hills, but the beachside home was impressive. It wasn't as big as the Venice Beach condo back in Earthrealm, but it was nice regardless.

The beach house was originally a bed-and-breakfast inn before Johnny had bought it out from its previous owners, and had converted it to his personal home; five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It also had a guesthouse, consisting of two bedrooms and two bathrooms, of which the Briggs family were currently residing.

The home was chosen due to its seclusion and privacy, located in a quiet section of San Francisco's Seacliff district, complete with a postcard perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Kitana and Jade were both asleep in what would become Kitana's room; Kitana with her stuffed bear in her arms, while Jade also held a stuffed tiger in hers, Jax and Vera having bought the gift on their way back to San Francisco. Cassie and Jacqui were also asleep, the days events finally wearing them out. With Kitana and Jade, a friendship was born and with Cassie and Jacqui, they each got a little sister.

Vera Briggs smiled as the she watched the four girls slept from the open doorway in what would become Kitana's bedroom. Leaving the girls be, she walked down the hallway, past a snoring Rebecca Cage who was stretched out on the couch, and into the backyard patio. Sonya and Johnny were seated on a pair of deck chairs, while Vera joined Jax on the couch.

"...training is about the same as it was back in Earthrealm," Sonya was saying as Vera sat beside Jax. She then asked Vera, "How are they?"

"Sleeping," the Briggs matriarch replied. "Cassie and Jacqui too."

"Kinda weird, seeing Jade and Kitana as kids," Jax said as he took a puff of his cigar.

"**That's** what's weird?" Sonya retorted.

"That and you and Johnny getting back together," Jax added.

"After 20 years of inter-realm intrigue, I'm kinda desensitized as to what's weird anymore," Sonya said. She turned back into the direction of Kitana's bedroom. "You sensed something about Jade?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah. She might be a mutant. Can't really tell. She's giving off the same vibe as Nightwolf."

"Think she might be able to help?" Johnny suggested. "Wouldn't hurt to get another opinion on your kid, Jax. She could be a mutant or a mystic like Wolfy."

Jax took another puff as he considered Johnny's suggestion. "Hmm...I could see if she could have a look at Jade."

"She's coming by tomorrow to ward the place," Sonya said. "You can ask her then."

Jax nodded. "Heard anything from Hanzo or Kuai?"

"Becky relayed a message left by Mr. Toasty. He called earlier while we were out picking up Kitana and Jade," Johnny reported, chuckling as Jax rolled his eyes in annoyance, as did Sonya at Johnny's nickname for Hanzo, regardless of how fitting it was. "Hanzo found kid number three."

"Which one?" Jax asked.

Johnny smirked. "The original Chosen Dude himself."

"Liu Kang?" inquired Sonya.

Johnny confirmed this with a nod. "Well, this should be interesting. From Shaolin Monk to Shirai Ryu ninja. Guess that means that Kung Lao's joining Team Lin Kuei once Kuai finds him."

* * *

Jilin Province, China

It had been a Shaolin Temple before it was abandoned in the years following the Japanese occupation of Manchuria. Following the defeat of the Japanese in the Second World War, it laid deserted and forgotten.

The temple was a hidden marvel in itself, around the same size as the old Lin Kuei temple. While abandoned, the temple needed only slight repairs. The closest town sat near the province's border with Russia and North Korea. It was also self-sufficient with an underground spring.

For Kuai Liang, it was perfect.

Two weeks had passed since the Exiled Gods had left Kamar-Taj. Since then, Subzero had returned to the Lin Kuei, and helped with the repairs and reconstruction efforts, all paid for with the cash Johnny Cage had left him. Of course, the local Communist Party chieftain paid a visit to the place, as he was curious as to what was going on with the abandoned temple, but the God of Ice merely explained that he had bought the property and was transforming it into a martial arts academy. That satisfied the local party boss, who left him and the clan alone.

With the Lin Kuei now free to rebuild without hindrance, Subzero focused his attention on finding the final kid. He had received word from San Francisco that the Cage and Briggs families had found Kitana and Jade respectively, and Liu Kang was safe and sound with Hanzo and the Shirai Ryu.

When he wasn't helping with the reconstruction, he was checking the towns for any clues regarding Kung Lao. So far, none.

Sometimes, however, Fate seems to work in one's favor.

* * *

The old man sat at the gates of the temple. Standing beside him, was a boy of four years of age. The man was a monk, which was more than obvious by the robes he wore. A set of prayer beads were in one hand as he chanted a small prayer.

Subzero was slightly wary as he approached the old man and the boy. His time in the Netherrealm and as Grandmaster has left him erring on the side of caution. "Can I help you with something...?" the God of Ice asked.

The monk looked up, his prayer complete. "I have been expecting you...Kuai Liang. Or would you prefer Lord Liang?"

Subzero tilted his head. "You know of me?"

"Oh, yes. I am a seer, and I know who you are, God of Ice," the monk confirmed. He gestured to the temple behind the gates. "This place...this temple, is built on the ruins of an old fortress, cut deep inside the mountain. This land had its own share of cryomancers until they were driven off and vanished into history. Their history, in a way, is yours."

Subzero looked at the boy, who glared back at him with puffed cheeks. He almost cracked a grin, the boy attempting to look tough. "And the boy?"

"I believe he is the one you are seeking," the monk replied. "A reincarnated warrior whose soul was reborn into a new life. A monk's life is not for him. He and those who shall become his friends...they have a great role to play." He nudged the boy forward several steps. "I release young Kung Lao to your charge, Lord Liang." He stood up. "Be warned...the future is not yet set in stone. Many things can happen once the Titan and her forces come to this realm. The boy must be ready to face the trials, as does his friends."

"Kung Lao will be ready," Subzero vowed. "As for the others, they have good teachers and mentors in my fellow Gods."

"I know. But we all must choose our destiny, Grandmaster Liang. Including the Exiled Gods," the monk said. "You must never forget that."

Subzero watched as the monk walked down the path and disappearing once turning around the bend. Then, a hard tug at his pants leg.

"Hey! Snowman!"

Subzero's eye twitched. Johnny Cage called him by that name. Regardless of how fitting it was. In all honesty, it was much better than Blueberry Ice. He looked down at the boy who was – and would once again – be Liu Kang's friend and rival.

"This place is boring!" the kid complained.

"No. This is your new home," Subzero replied firmly. "A life of a Shaolin is not for you. I will train you myself."

Subzero was a good teacher, mind you. But he failed with Frost in curbing her arrogance, which led to the debacle of her trying to kill him back in Earthrealm. He would not make the same mistake again. Not with Kung Lao. The man was already arrogant enough when alive, and that gotten even worse when he was a revenant.

"You? Train me?" the boy snorted. "Hah!"

"Yes, I will train you," Subzero replied. "You will learn discipline and restraint. Most importantly, you will learn how to carry yourself as a Lin Kuei."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Earthrealm...

Fujin was dead. His mangled corpse laid at the far end of the Jinsei Chamber. Cetrion herself had done the deed. Even without his powers, Fujin was still formidable. But against the traitorous Elder Goddess, it wasn't enough. Fujin was rendered into four bloody pieces, but not before Cetrion demolished his face with a concentrated blast of water, followed by burning his legs to the point that nothing below the knees remained.

Bo' Rai Cho was no better. Any shred of remorse the Netherrealm Emperor had for his former teacher was now gone. He had been split from groin to gullet by Kung Lao and his razor-sharp hat.

Outside, Nightwolf and Stryker were finishing off the Shaolin Monks who protected the place.

No. The target of his ire was beaten, bloodied and forced to his knees and restrained by Kabal and Enenra. The conical straw hat was destroyed, the cowl pulled back, revealing white hair. In the face of death, Raiden was defiant.

The feeling to Liu Kang was...catharic. He had been denied victory over his former mentor by that pathetic child and her team. He had honestly hoped to fight Cage to the death. But was denied when discovering only Raiden and Fujin inside the temple, his champions having abandoned Raiden.

So he settled on kombating Raiden.

Raiden had the upper hand, but Kung Lao and Kitana had tipped the scales in his favor. Fujin tried to intervene, but Cetrion had killed him. Raiden didn't make it easy for him, but Kitana had quickly neutralized him by slicing the tendons in his ankles.

Eyes glowing with intense hatred, flanked by Jade, Kitana and Sindel, Liu stood over his former mentor, triumphant. Cetrion stood to the side. She had a look of sadness on her face. Raiden knew that the sadness was a ruse. She was an Elder God, but her mother's will would not be denied.

Then, she appeared. She emerged from a swirling vortex of golden sand; a bald woman with glowing blue eyes, similar to his own back when he was a God.

Cetrion bowed her head and took to a knee in reverence. Liu followed suit, the three Edenian revenants mimicking his gesture.

Kronika. The Titan of Time.

"Mother," Cetrion began. "The Sky Temple is yours."

Those words were barely out of her mouth when a second newcomer appeared. Two shadowy, vaporlike clouds crept into the Sky Temple, before settling behind and to the side of Kronika. The shadows then materialized into giant skeletal hands, clasping the air.

Raiden's face fell. He had seen this thing many years earlier.

The giant bone hands unfolded, revealing the bane of Earthrealm. The last time he saw him, he had presented his severed head to Liu and Kitana as a warning not to attack Earthrealm.

Now, here he was, restored, thanks in part to his mother and her time-bending abilities.

The fallen Elder God, Shinnok.

"You seem shocked, Raiden," Shinnok sneered. "I told you long ago. You cannot kill an Elder God. Especially when it comes to me."

Raiden ignored his nemesis, instead turning his attention back to Kronika. "I finally understand. You have resetted the timeline so many times, ensure that Liu Kang and I come into conflict. Our combined powers threatens your precious timeline. Each time resulting in Liu Kang's death."

"Not this time, Raiden," Liu sneered. "This time, you will be the one who dies. Kronika's New Era shall be one without your meddling. It ends here...with you death."

"...hehheheheheheh..."

The chuckle surprised everyone present, Kronika included.

"...hahahahahaha..."

Even more shocking was that the laughter was coming from Raiden himself.

"Everything that Black Sky has envisioned has come to pass," Raiden chuckled. "I've known that Kronika would return. Did you really think that I, nor the others would not have a contingency plan in place for this event? Have you wondered why Johnny Cage and my chosen are not here?"

"They are cowards, Raiden," Kitana sneered. "They have abandoned you in your greatest time of need."

"Far from it," Raiden cackled. "When and if you find them, they will be ready for you. All of you." He turned to Kronika. "How do you like my design for your timeline, Kronika?" Now, he was laughing.

"Stop laughing," Liu threatened.

Raiden ignored him. "Johnny Cage...Hanzo Hasashi...Kuai Liang...Jackson Briggs...Sonya Blade…you don't get it, do you?! Any hope for mercy from them will be gone! Not even Kronika nor Shinnok can save you from their vengeance!"

Kronika now looked worried. Shinnok and Cetrion exchanged concerned looks. The revenants were becoming even more angrier.

"Out of desperation, comes improvisation," Raiden continued. "With the blessings and machinations of Lord Naoh Amoukar...!"

"I said STOP LAUGHING!" Liu bellowed as he backhanded Raiden with a flame shrouded fist.

Raiden's laughter died to a chuckle. "You don't get it, do you, Liu Kang?" he sneered. Raiden never sneered. "None of you did. I gave Johnny and the others what they need to fight back when the time comes."

Liu trembled.

Raiden glared at his former champion. "My only regret is not being there to see your inevitable defeat. Do you understand me, Liu Kang?! You lose. You just don't realize it yet. Kronika had fed you nothing but lies. But it doesn't matter. You may have killed me and Fujin, but we and the Elder Gods have laid the seeds for your destruction. To put it bluntly...I. Win."

Raiden's head exploded in a violent geyser of blood, brains and gore. The demonically-charged Dragon Flare had demolished Raiden's head, the intense flame cauterizing the bloody stump.

"So Raiden had a contingency plan in place," Cetrion said as Enenra and Kabal dragged Raiden's corpse away. "It explains the reason as to why the Black and Red Dragons were unable to track Johnny Cage and the others down."

"Their souls are gone."

Everyone turned to Shinnok.

"Raiden knew of the fate that befell himself and Fujin, and prepared for it accordingly," Shinnok growled. "Their souls have been obliterated upon death. I cannot claim them."

"We will find Raiden's champions, Liu Kang," Kronika assured him. "Once they are dealt with, will the New Era shall commence."

Liu could only nod as Raiden's corpse was taken away. Killing Raiden did not bring him any satisfaction, surprisingly. Instead, Liu felt...empty.

That emptiness was soon replaced with a different feeling. This one, being that of dread.

"The Elder Gods knew about what was to come," Cetrion said.

"The Elder Gods are no longer Mother's concern," Shinnok said with a wave of his hand. "You saw to that yourself."

"It's not over yet, Lord Shinnok," Liu said. "Raiden's remnants still remain."

"We will find them, Liu Kang," Cetrion said. "Only then, will you be allowed to mete out your justice."

Liu looked at the fallen goddess. "Justice? No. Vengeance, Lady Cetrion."

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Jinsei Chamber.


	6. 2: A Meeting Of Mutants And Gods

**Chapter Two: A Meeting of Mutants and Gods**

Three months later.

Private First Class Sonya Blade.

Two years and three months ago, she retired as a four-star General. Now, she at the bottom of the ladder. At least she was in pleasant company, as Jax was also a PFC.

Johnny knew the feeling. He spent years clawing and fighting his way to the top of the film industry back in Earthrealm, and fought twice as hard to keep his status as an A-lister. Hollywood had burned him out, hence the choice to work in S-F as a consultant. Now, he was the charismatic front man for a successful software firm, with Becky as the lead programmer. Running a software firm was demanding, but to Johnny, it was less stressful than working in the film industry.

When asked by Vera if he missed being an actor, Johnny had laughed and replied, "Who says I miss it? I'm playing the role of a lifetime that I sure as hell won't get an Oscar nomination for."

Starting over in a new realm was much easier for the Exiled Gods than originally anticipated. They settled into their new lives in the New Earthrealm very well. Hanzo and Kuai were busy overseeing the clan's settlement in their new homes. Nightwolf was occupied with the Matoka. Vera helped Johnny with the girls while Jax and Sonya were away at basic training, while attending nursing school.

Kronika will come. That was inevitable. But that wouldn't be for years. Maybe decades.

But for now, Sonya would work on rebuilding her family and her relationship with Johnny. Which is why she was out on a dinner date with the former actor in a small diner near Portsmouth Square. They were in the last booth, one that provided them plenty of privacy as they enjoyed their dinner.

It had been a suggestion to the Goddess of Thunder and the God of Wind by Vera. A night on the town, just the two of them. Vera and Jax volunteered to look after Cassie and Kitana for the duration of the date, provided that they returned the favor with Jacqui and Jade when the time for Jax and Vera to have their own date night.

"Remember when I asked you to marry me the first time around?" Johnny asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

Sonya chuckled. "'Marry me, and become Hollywood royalty.' Your words, Cage."

"Well, Hollywood royalty is out. How about a business dynasty instead?"

"I like the military dynasty a lot better. But I can deal with both." Sonya looked around the place. "Feels weird, not being hounded by paparazzi 24/7, let alone your ex."

"I don't miss it," Johnny replied. "Well...maybe a little on the former."

"Enough to get you back into acting?"

"No. I'm done with Hollywood. Being a businessman is more my speed."

Sonya looked at her companion. "Something's bothering you, Cage. And don't try and bullshit me. I know you too well for you to try."

Shrugging his shoulders, Johnny decided to come clean. "I've been reflecting on...well, everything. My life – our lives – turned out to be even more weirder and strange than some of my old movies. I don't miss being an actor. I guess in some ways, I still am one, being that acting as this tech-savvy businessman could be considered role of a lifetime for me. I guess old habits die hard in my case. Ever since Mortal Kombat, my life went from complicated to...well, insane. I never expected to become a chosen warrior of Earthrealm, let alone its champion."

"I can safely say that I wasn't expecting that as well," Sonya conceded.

"I saw being Raiden's champion as my real job...not acting. Ever since that day on Shang Tsung's Island when we first met, our lives have been nothing but conflict and war. Against the other realms...against myself." He paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "Were you ever curious about that two-week vacation that I took after we split the first time?"

"I was...but I thought you were out partying, celebrating your new bachelorhood," Sonya guessed.

Johnny shook his head. "I was in Seido, training my ass off. Hotaru can be a real slave driver if pushed. In a way, through our first divorce, I sought enlightenment. You couldn't tell, but I did find inner peace, which is why I wanted to try and at least be friends after we had split."

Sonya snorted. "Yeah. And I gave you so much grief even though I wanted the divorce and afterward."

"Raiden didn't ask me to be his champion after Liu died," Johnny confessed. "I volunteered."

Now Sonya was surprised.

"Being Raiden's point man was a burden, if anything else," Johnny explained. "If the otherworldly threats don't kill you, Raiden's boring speeches will. Looking back now, seeing as I no longer have that job, it made me remember the full measure of that burden. Being an actor? Easy enough. Raising a kid and being a husband? A challenge. Being Earthrealm's champion? A lot easier when the pressure isn't all around you. When the coffee isn't hot." He paused to take a sip. "When you don't know first-hand the kind of people you're fighting for."

"You're afraid," Sonya said. Johnny nodded. "Afraid of what?"

"Failure," Johnny replied. "I failed in our first marriage, not to mention my other one. I have these powers from my bloodline, yet I didn't do anything when Sindel butchered our friends, let alone try and stop Liu and Raiden from trying to kill each other."

"That wasn't your fault, Johnny," Sonya said, reaching over and grasping his hand. "Jax once told me that in order to be a leader, you have to lose." She smiled sardonically. "I think it's safe to say that we all lost in one form or another."

"Some more than others," her lover replied. "What bothers me is that we may be in this realm for a long time. Yao did mention that time flows by differently here than it does back in Earthrealm. And I can bet my entire filmography that Kronika knows we're still alive."

"You've been planning on what to do?"

"That, I'll leave to you and Jax," Johnny said. "Logistics is my area of expertise. Battle tactics and strategy, I leave to the both of you. Either way, this reunion is inevitable."

"A reunion that I for one, am not looking forward to," Sonya said. "But you do have a point, Cage. So what do you have in mind?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Well, since we've lost thirty years, I was thinking about training from the ground up. As you are no longer a General and bound by certain rules, you can afford to fight dirty. We tried to do things either by following the rules or acting honorably, and it nearly gotten us killed on separate occasions. Why fight under the honor code when the bad guys don't?"

Sonya saw that her husband had a point. She had always griped that her job didn't let her really cut loose when it came to Kano. As much as she wanted to put a bullet into his remaining eye, there was the court-martial should she defied her orders.

"So where do we go from here?" Johnny said.

"First off, we deal with the marriage ceremony," Sonya replied. "Then we prepare for the long haul."

"Excuse me. Johnny Cage?"

Johnny and Sonya turned to the source of the voice. A man stood before their table. He looked around Johnny and Sonya's age, and looking rather dapper in his business suit, his beard trimmed and looking rather stylish. Behind him, was his assistant, a pretty redhead with freckles, carrying a briefcase.

"I'm wearing his underwear, so yeah. That's me," Johnny replied.

Sonya rolled her eyes, muttering, "Jesus Christ, Cage," under her breath.

"Smartass," the man said. "I take it you know who I am?"

"You're Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries," Johnny replied. "I should know, seeing as how your old man scouted my sister some months back." His expression then softened. "Regardless of things, your father was a stand-up guy. A businessman worthy of my respect. I was upset to hear about his passing. You have my condolences."

"Thanks," Tony said. He cleared his throat. "I know I'm interrupting your little date night with the missus here, but if you would please give me a moment of your time? I won't be long."

Johnny nodded. Sonya scooted over, allowing Tony to take a seat next to her, Tony nodding in thanks as he faced the young upstart.

"You have the floor, Stark," Johnny said. "Speak your piece."

"As you know, my old man tried and failed in courting your sister over to Stark Industries," Tony said. "I've seen the security encryption program Rebecca developed, and she is brilliant. Rather than try to court her into joining me, I have an alternative idea, one that would prove to be very beneficial for you."

"Go on."

"I would like to make you an offer for your software firm," Tony said, not noticing the look of shock on Sonya's face. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and slid it across the table to Johnny, who unfolded it and looked at the offer Tony was making. "As you can see, the offer is a very generous one. You will remain on as boss, and have complete autonomy. But all decisions must be made through me."

Johnny took a moment to weigh his options. Or, that's what it looked like to Tony. Sonya knew her lover's answer right off the bat. She was proven right when Johnny folded the sheet of paper and slid it back to Hera. "With respect, Mr. Stark, I must say no."

"Why? Is the price too low?"

"No. Any other person would've jumped on the deal," admitted Johnny. "But not me. The firm is making money. Honestly, I want to see where this takes me. I want to see my business grow, but not under the shadow of another company."

Tony nodded. "While I'm disappointed that you said no, I understand completely." He took the scrap of paper back and pocketed it. "Either way, I'll be watching you and your business with great interest. Maybe you have what it takes, maybe not."

Johnny smirked. "Oh...I have this rather annoying knack of making the impossible possible."

Tony smirked back as he stood up. "We'll see then, won't we? Enjoy the rest of your evening, Cage."

Both Stark and the redhead left the diner.

"Think he's gonna be a problem?" Sonya asked.

Johnny's reaction was one of boredom. "Business-wise? Most definitely. Personally? No. But we have the edge when it comes to the tech."

"And we're expanding in Stark's backyard," Sonya said. "You're not the least bit concerned?"

"Given the fact that the Department of Justice has bought Becky's security encryption program for a nice chunk of change, and that the British government is looking into making a purchase? Not really. Doesn't mean that I can dismiss Stark as a threat. Right now, we got a wedding to plan."

Sonya decided to drop the issue. Johnny had a point there.

* * *

San Francisco City Hall, one week later.

It was a simple ceremony. But Johnny Cage knew that in his long life, nothing was ever simple.

Hopefully, this wedding ceremony would go off without a hitch. Well, it should, given all of their excess baggage was left in Earthrealm, hopefully tripping over themselves as they tried to find out where Johnny and his fellow Gods had fled to.

Johnny Cage went with the extravagant wedding back in Earthrealm with Cindy, and that marriage lasted for. Ironically enough, his courtroom wedding and marriage to Sonya lasted much longer, but ended in divorce. Hopefully, this time around, their second go-round would last a bit longer.

Aside from being a simple ceremony, it was also a private one instead, consisting of family and friends. That is, depending on one's definition of friends. It was still a miracle in itself with how Hanzo and Kuai still tolerated him after years of jokes at their expense.

He was in his favorite dark blue henley, khaki pants and work boots, whereas Sonya - Johnny having talked her out of showing up in her Army dress uniform - a nice summer dress instead. But, Sonya being Sonya, still had her dog tags around her neck and instead of sandals, she was wearing her old pair of custom-made, steel-toed combat boots, a leftover from her days back when she was General Blade.

"Nice footwear, lady," Johnny had quipped when he looked her up and down.

"Shaddup," was the reply back.

Despite it being semi-casual, Johnny felt that his fellow gods had dressed up for the occasion just to mess with him. It was also the first time ever seeing Hanzo and Kuai in coal-black suits, rather than Shirai Ryu yellow and Lin Kuei blue. Well, that wasn't entirely true, as their neckties were yellow and blue respectively. Jax himself was no better. He was in his Army service dress uniform.

Nightwolf, being Nightwolf, was dressed in the same outfit she wore to the Shirai Ryu Temple; black tanktop, black leather pants with red trim, and riding boots. As it turned out, Nightwolf was a biker, of which Sonya approved of, as she herself was a biker. Meanwhile the eight kids – four boys and four girls - were watching this scene unfold with growing anticipation.

None more so than Cassie Cage.

She was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched her parents prepare to tie the knot once again. This was something she had wanted from both her parents ever since they split for the first time. Not even being made to wear a dress and having her hair tied into pigtails could not make her mad.

At least Cassie wasn't alone in wearing the dress. Jacqui, Jade and Kitana were also wearing dresses. Takeda, Jin, Lao and Liu were dressed in clean white shirts, dark pants and tennis shoes.

Sonya was surrounded and being fussed over by the aforementioned Matokan goddess, Vera Briggs in her own summer dress and her soon-to-be sister-in-law once again, Rebecca Cage, dressed in a blouse, denim jeans and tennis shoes, while Johnny was being fussed over by Jax, Hanzo and Kuai Liang.

"Nervous?" Jax asked. "This is a big step."

"I am, despite it being Sonya," Johnny admit it.

"You hide your nervousness well," Hanzo complimented.

"It's a trait one has to learn when acting," Johnny explained.

"Just keep calm," Hanzo said. "And don't screw this up."

Johnny gave the Shirai Ryu god the stink eye. "You're a real confidence builder, Hanzo."

Hanzo had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I try."

Meanwhile, with Sonya...

"Scared?" Nightwolf asked.

Sonya exhaled sharply. "Petrified," she replied honestly.

"Good. That means you're not stupid," Vera noted.

"I hate you, Vera," Sonya sneered.

Vera grinned. "I know you mean 'love,' Sonya."

Rebecca produced a handkerchief from her pocket and began to dab at Sonya's forehead. "You're sweating. At least you're not wearing any make-up."

"Deep breaths, Sonya," Nightwolf coaxed. "Relax. It's a wedding ceremony, not a battle."

"Part of me wishes for the battle instead of this," Sonya groaned.

"Marriage is a battle. You got a second chance in making this work with my brother," Rebecca said. "I always liked you, Sonya. You kept Johnny grounded. Don't disappoint me."

Sonya nodded. Despite her criminal past, she always liked Johnny's kid sister as well.

"Johnny Cage? Sonya Blade?"

The two gods in question turned to the front of the courtroom. Standing behind the podium, facing them, was a judge.

"It's time," the judge said. "Step forward, please."

"Hold these," Johnny said as he removed his shades and handed them off to Hanzo before he and Sonya took their place in front of both the podium and the judge. Johnny took Sonya's hands into his and looked at his soon-to-be wife yet again, her violet eyes shining, while his story grey orbs looked at her with devotion.

"I promise you this, babe," Johnny said. "If we're still together down the line, I'll give you the wedding you deserve."

"I'll hold you to that, Cage," Sonya said. She then turned to the judge. "We're ready."

The wedding of Jonathan Carlton Cage and Sonya Adelaide Blade went off without a hitch, witnessed by friends and family. The rings were exchanged, vows were made, and the judge pronounced them as husband and wife. The kiss Johnny and Sonya shared sealed the deal.

* * *

Seacliff District, San Francisco. Some hours later…

For the past three months, Cerebro had been, for lack of a better term, going nuts.

That in itself had worried Charles Xavier. Normally, Cerebro could pinpoint the location of mutants without any problems. Three months earlier, Cerebro had detected four budding telepaths, and six mutants whose powers were pretty much, off-the-charts. Then, nothing. Then, they resurfaced, albeit in different locations. Then, nothing.

Xavier suspected that they were hiding their powers on purpose, in order to avoid any unwanted attention. As most normal humans were not accepting of mutants, he honestly didn't blame them.

However, he did get a break when he managed to pinpoint the telepaths' locations; two in California, one in China and the last in Japan. Xavier decided to seek out the two stateside mutants first. Seeing as he was a guest speaker at Brookhaven University in San Francisco, it would be the perfect excuse to try and seek out the two telepaths. Once that was done, then he and McCoy could try and find the other two in the Far East.

Better for him to find the telepaths before Erik or anyone else with ill intentions did.

It took a lot to surprise Xavier. But upon arriving in San Francisco, where he was greeted with open arms by Hank McCoy (working as a visiting professor at Brookhaven), McCoy had told him that he was already in contact with one of the telepath's parents, as he was the one who sought him out.

Both Xavier and McCoy were on their way to said parent's residence. The rental pickup was big enough for Hank to drive, while Xavier rode shotgun.

"Nice neighborhood," Xavier noted as he looked out the window, watching the houses pass. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Positive, Professor," McCoy replied. "He gave me the address himself. At least San Francisco is somewhat tolerant of mutants. I can see why he and his family made this place their home."

Xavier nodded. "What's your take on Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade?"

McCoy took a moment to think about his answer. Those two seem like polar opposites when they first approached him; Johnny dressed semi-casual, while Sonya looked prim and sharp in her Army uniform, having completed basic training. But they sought him out, knowing full well of his ties to the Professor.

"Whoever said that 'opposites attract' obviously had them in mind," McCoy replied mildly. "But they obviously want what's best for their daughter."

"And they know the other telepaths?"

"That they do," confirmed McCoy. "This could prove to be beneficial for us, Professor. And Jean could use some friends that are like her."

Xavier had did his homework on the Cage family. What he knew was mostly public knowledge. Johnny Cage was a mutant and a rising businessman, the co-owner of a software firm. He was also making a name for himself in the martial arts circuit, competing in several full-contact tournaments, and winning. As a mutant, Johnny was scrutinized harder than his human opponents, mainly because he could blow them away in a single burst of wind. Despite this and the vocal opposition, Johnny was winning his detractors over, mainly because he did not use his powers when he fight.

To Xavier, Johnny was the charismatic front man to the company. His sister, Rebecca, opted to work from behind the scenes. The security encryption program she had wrote had made them plenty of money, having sold it to the American and British governments.

The software firm had just bought out a rival software firm out in New York, absorbing it into their budding company. Xavier surmised that Cage's company would be a major competitor against the likes of Stark and Osborn in the coming years.

And there was his wife. Sonya Blade was not only the mother of his child – the result of a teenage pregnancy – but also a newly-minted Private First Class. The Army was open for mutants to register, as the top brass saw the potential in having mutant soldiers, a practice that had begun during the Second World War, and was beneficial during the Cold War. Sonya was a mutant, alongside Johnny.

Xavier didn't know much about the other family that was staying with them, only that their daughter was also a telepath, while one of the parents was a mutant.

"And here we are," McCoy said, pulling into a driveway.

It was a spacious-looking beach house, accessible from a pathway from the main road. A Chevy Tahoe and a Pontiac GTO – classic muscle car, Johnny had good taste, Hank realized – were parked in the driveway. Hank got out of the car and after setting up the wheelchair, set Xavier inside. Rolling his mentor down the walkway, they stopped in front of the front door and Hank knocked.

* * *

Five minutes earlier...

The wedding was not an extravagant one. Johnny had that already back in Earthrealm when he married Cindy. The wedding also had a secondary purpose. Allowing Takeda and Kung Jin to tag along was more than obvious, but Hanzo and Kuai also brought along Liu and Kung Lao.

The reincarnated kombatants had hit it off surprisingly well, and were playing a game of Tag with Cassie, Takeda, Jin and Jacqui out on the beach, under the watchful eyes of Johnny, Hanzo, Kuai and Jax. Inside, Sonya was still being fussed over by Vera, Nightwolf and Rebecca.

Jax, in the meantime, had just told them of what Nightwolf had discovered about Jade some months earlier.

"A Mystic?" Hanzo was surprised. "Now this, I did not know."

"The Jade we knew did not show such signs of being attuned to magic," Subzero seconded.

"That's because Shao Kahn didn't want her to know the arts," Jax explained. He shuddered briefly before continuing on. "Back in the Netherrealm, Jade told me that she was descended from a family of Edenian mystics, in service to the Edenian monarchy. Nightwolf has offered to train Jade in the mystic arts. But that won't be for a while."

Hanzo looked out at the children playing on the beach. "This is too weird. Seeing Liu and the others as children...I know they're not the same as the Revenants in the Netherrealm, but still..."

Johnny snorted. "You kidding me? Cassie's playing big sister to someone who tried to kill her back at the Sky Temple. Least she knows that Evil Kitana is not the same as Good Kitana. She likes being a big sister to her."

Hanzo smiled. "The same can be said regarding Liu and Takeda. Seems there is a _sempai/kohai _relationship between the two, despite that technically, Liu is a year younger than he is." The God of Hellfire sighed. "I've received the paperwork back regarding Liu. I have adopted him as my own son. He shall be known as Liu Hasashi. No child should endure what he endured, having lost his entire family."

"So does The Hand know that you have Liu?" Jax asked.

The God of Hellfire shook his head. "No. But someone else does. The Chaste."

"The Chaste?" Kuai, Jax and Johnny repeated.

Hanzo nodded. "I was approached by its leader, a blind man named Stick. He filled me in on the details as to why the Hand wants Liu. He's a mutant."

"Lemme guess..." Johnny posed. "Fire?"

"Dragonfire, to be precise," Hanzo clarified. "It's hereditary, as Liu inherited it from his mother. Liu has potential. Untapped, raw, but potential nonetheless. The Hand slaughtered his family save for his mother, but wanted Liu alive in order to become the host body for their master, The Beast."

"And this Stick character allowed you to keep Liu?" Subzero asked.

"He did," Hanzo said. "Said that the boy would be safer with me. The man was pretty affable when I explained to him what had happened."

"Hell of a career change. From Shaolin to Shirai Ryu," Johnny said.

"Speaking of careers," Subzero interjected, "I have a favor to ask of you, Cage."

"Shoot."

"It seems that Kung Lao is also a mutant," the ice god said. "He has the powers of the wind."

"You want me to mentor the kid when the time comes, alongside Kung Jin?" Johnny guessed. When Subzero nodded, Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Say no more. I'm in. Send the kid to me when his powers manifest."

Meanwhile inside the house, Sonya relished in being the center of attention. It was her wedding day, after all, regardless of how cheap it had been.

"So," Rebecca began, pausing to take a drink of wine, "From General back to Private."

"Private First Class," Sonya corrected. "That doctored diploma you made for me showed that I completed JROTC. Barely made it before the three-year grace period ended. Otherwise, I'd be a Private for real."

"Any idea as to where you're heading?" Nightwolf asked.

"Fort Burton, out in New York," Sonya replied. "Jax and I got stationed there. The base is in Duchess County about five miles out from Union Vale, and about seventy miles from New York City."

"Good thing my brother can teleport," Rebecca said.

"Fortunately for Jax, we got a place on-base," Vera said. "I'll be working at the local hospital in town while going to school...on your husband's dime."

Sonya rolled her eyes. At least Johnny didn't lord it over everyone else that it was his money that made the relocation possible. The move to New York coincided with his expansion of the business, as Sonya would be stationed over at Fort Burton alongside Jax.

"Good for you," Sonya said. "Johnny and I found a place while he is busy traveling from Union Vale to New York." She smirked. "Good thing he can open portals and teleport, otherwise, he'd spent close to two hours commuting to and from work."

"You sure that Manhattan would be a good place to expand the firm?" Rebecca asked.

"Thought you had more faith in your brother," Sonya said.

"I do, but I do have concerns."

"Then talk to your brother, Becky."

"Talking about me?" Johnny's voice interrupted the women. The actor entered the living room. "What's up?"

"It's about the expansion into Manhattan, Johnny," Rebecca said. "I got some concerns."

"I've looked over the locations, and New York is the best location. As Cassie will be going with us, there's a school there that Sonya and I have been checking out which is perfect for both her and Jacqui. Sonya and I ran into one of their representatives a couple of days ago. A Doctor McCoy. He told me that his boss is a telepath like Cass, and can help her better control her powers."

"Sounds interesting," Rebecca said.

"They should be arriving within the hour," Sonya said. "Johnny and I invited them both here so they can make their pitch. It sounds interesting, but I want both Cassie and Sonya to hear it before we make our final decision."

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"That must be them," Johnny said. He turned to his sister. "Beck, you mind getting the door?"

"Sure," Rebecca replied, not noticing the smirk on her brother's face. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she rose from the table and re-entered the house.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of two men, one of which was in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair was around her brother's age, if not older, bald, and dressed in a business suit. But it was his companion that made Rebecca pause.

He was shorter than Johnny, standing around Sonya's height, but was, in the words of her father, Robert Carlton, "built like a shit brick-house."

And hairy. Unlike the wheelchair-bound man, he was dressed like a tourist; loud Hawaiian-style shirt, shorts, and sandals. A bandanna was tied around his head, but behind the eyes, Rebecca can see the intelligence behind his eyes.

"Uh..." Rebecca began.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I'm looking for Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade," the big man said. "I was told to come to this address."

Without turning her head, Rebecca shouted, "Johnny! Sonya! It's for you!"

Becky stepped to the side, allowing the big man and the handicapped man to enter the home. Alerted by Rebecca shouting out Johnny and Sonya's names, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai Liang entered the living room, followed by the kids. They calmed down somewhat after seeing Johnny and Sonya greet the two newcomers in a friendly manner.

"Doctor McCoy. Professor Xavier. Welcome," Johnny greeted, shaking the big man's hand first, then Xavier's. "Find the place okay?"

"Yes," McCoy said. He looked up. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. Just a small wedding reception," Sonya replied. "Johnny and I got married."

"Oh. Congratulations," Xavier said. He noticed that Rebecca was eyeing McCoy with a wary expression. "Oh, don't worry about Hank. He may look intimidating, but he is a pleasant guy to be around."

Johnny, having moved to stand alongside Jax, rapped the bigger man on the arm. "He's about as big as you, Jax," the wind god quipped.

Jax scoffed. "Yeah. Almost."

"Guys, this is Doctor Hank McCoy and Professor Charles Xavier," Sonya said.

The other gods recognized the name. Master Yao said that he could be trusted to help better train Cassie and her team in their powers.

"You already know me and Johnny, and you met my sister-in-law, Rebecca," Sonya said. To the others in the room, she said, "Introductions all around, people."

"Jackson Briggs, Private First Class, U.S. Army." Jax, crisp and professional.

"Black Sky." Nightwolf, her tone cordial.

"Hanzo Hasashi. _Hajimemashite._" Scorpion, with a nod of his head.

"Kuai Liang. Pleased to meet you." Subzero.

"Vera Briggs. I'm with him." Vera, pointing to Jax.

McCoy adjusted his glasses. "You seem to hang around some interesting people, Mr. Cage," he said.

"Johnny will do, Doc," Johnny insisted. "Please. Let's take this outside."

* * *

Hank McCoy looked somewhat uncomfortable in the lawn chair, but it was big enough to hold his massive frame. Xavier was beside him. Cassie, Kung Jin, Takeda, and Jacqui were seated on the couch opposite of Xavier and McCoy, while the Exiled Gods flanked the couch. Vera and Becky had whisked Kitana, Liu, Lao and Jade into the house with the promise of ice cream and cake. This was something that didn't concern them for the moment.

At least now, with the four telepaths in front of him, it saved Xavier the trouble of tracking them down.

"How did you find out about my school?" Xavier asked.

"As you already know, I'm expanding my firm out to New York," Johnny explained. "I heard about your Institute from the locals there. And since Sonya's going to be stationed in Fort Burton, it would be a nice fit for Cassie." He gestured to Hanzo, Jax and Kuai. "I can't speak for them, though."

"You are aware of their gifts, I take it?" McCoy asked.

"Telepathy and telekinesis," Jax said. "Yeah. We're aware." He nodded towards Nightwolf. "Nightwolf here is a mystic and shaman. Had to call on her to install mental blocks in our minds after someone tried to ready my mind one too many times."

Jacqui sheepishly smiled. "I said I was sorry, Dad," she said.

"Their telepathy is also very impressive," Sonya said. "They can read the minds of people from at least thirty feet away."

"What have you been doing to better prepare them?" McCoy asked.

"Mental exercises, for one," Subzero said. "They're strong, despite their age. They have the potential to become even more stronger."

"In that case, a demonstration is required," Xavier said.

Johnny grinned. He turned to his daughter and her friends. "The good professor wants a demonstration. Oblige him."

Cassie smirked as she looked at Hank, and concentrated. Jacqui, Takeda, and Jin all had focused looks on their faces as they directed their attention at McCoy. Both the massive man and the chair slowly lifted off the ground until it was hovering two feet from the floor.

"Oh...oh my..." Hank gasped.

Then, just to show off, Cassie and the others slowly spun the chair – and Hank – 360 degrees before setting the chair back down on the floor.

"That's...very impressive," Xavier said.

"With the exception of Mrs. Briggs and Miss Cage, we have an extensive background in martial arts," Hanzo explained. "We are united in the belief that building one's mind through rigorous training is just as important as building one's body."

"You are more than just martial artists, it seems," Xavier noted.

Johnny's eyebrow raised. "Oh? How can you tell?"

"Aside from your children, Cerebro was able to detect you six as well," Xavier explained. "You're also mutants."

Jax was tempted to reply that the truth was much more complicated, but kept his silence.

"Yes. We are," Subzero confirmed. A lie, but sometimes, a bit of deception can be used for protection.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are your powers?" McCoy asked.

Moments later, the wind began to blow, and pick up. Hank and Xavier saw that the wind was centering around Johnny himself. Hand outstretched, smirk on his face, Johnny focused the winds until it gathered into a ball, before it dissipated in his hand.

The crackle and snap of lightning drew Xavier and McCoy's attention from Johnny to Sonya. Violet arcs of lightning raced around her body. Then, mimicking Raiden, she raised her hands, palms facing each other, to allow the lightning to dance in between her hands.

Once Sonya banished the lightning, the temperature began to rapidly drop. Subzero, being true to his name, lowered the temperature enough so that Xavier and McCoy could see their breaths as they exhaled. He then conjured a statue of ice, the image being that of Hank McCoy himself before smashing it to pieces with one fist.

Now, the temperature began to rise rapidly, with Hanzo being the culprit. Hand outstretched, Hanzo summoned a ball of hellfire. Even the boards under his feet began to smoke. As the temperature went back to normal, the ground began to gently shake. Then, a brief tremor as a jagged piece of rock shot out of the sand before shattering and being blown away by the wind.

Finally, there was Nightwolf. She summoned an energy bow, drew the arrow back and took aim. Then, she changed the weapon from an energy bow to a sawed-off 1887 Winchester lever-action rifle. She flip-cocked it and took aim for a moment before dismissing the energy weapon.

"Does that answer you question?" Sonya asked.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes. As you can see, we're anything but ordinary," Johnny said.

"That is more than stating the obvious, Johnny," Xavier said. "Most parents tend to abandon or outright disown their children once it's discovered that they have the X-Gene. People tend to fear what they don't understand."

"That is where the Xavier Institute comes in," Hank said. "We give those with such gifts a safe and stable place to learn and grow up with those who are like them. We also teach them how to properly use and harness those powers for the benefit of both mankind and mutantkind."

"Where is the school located?" Hanzo asked.

"Westchester County, New York," Xavier replied.

"'Bout ten klicks away from Union Vale," Jax noted. "Close enough to Fort Burton. Sonya and I are gonna be stationed there for four years." He looked down at Jacqui. "Jacqueline? What do you say?"

"I'm game," Jacqui confirmed.

Hanzo turned to his young ward. "Takeda?"

Takeda nodded. "I can use the change in pace."

"Me too," Jin added.

Sonya turned to Cassie. "Cassie?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. I'm in."

Xavier smiled. "Good. Very good. I promise you all that you won't regret this decision."

"If Cassie and the others is as good as they just demonstrated, then they all have the potential to become even greater," Hank said. "Their skills are amazing for someone so young."

"At least this way, Cassandra and the others can get a good education, and we both can be close by to continue their training," Sonya said. "We always try to act with her best interests in mind."

"Come by the office tomorrow, and we'll sort out the details for Cassie and the others," Johnny said. "Will 2 p.m. work for you, Mr. Xavier?"

"Perfect," Xavier replied.

With an exchange of farewells, Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy left the residence.

* * *

Two years had passed since the wedding of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.

Since then, the Exiled Gods have begun to thrive in the New Earthrealm. For Johnny Cage, the business was thriving. It was no longer just a software firm, as Cage had acquired an accounting firm and a biotech firm in New York as well. Thus, what would be known by the end of the year as Cage Incorporated was born.

The purchases were made possible by two factors: Rebecca's creation of a revolutionary type of microprocessor, Becky having used S-F and Lin Kuei technology to create it, and Johnny buying out the failing businesses for a song. The microprocessor ended up getting Cage several important contracts in both the federal government and the private sector. Within a year of its founding, Johnny and Rebecca Cage would become billionaires.

As for Johnny himself, not only was he making a name for himself as 'the kid with the golden touch' when it came to business, he was fighting his way up the ranks in the martial arts world.

For Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade, their strong work ethic and devotion to duty has made them the model citizens at Fort Burton. Unofficially known as 'Fort Mutant,' as the fort has a large mutant population, the fort also was home to a special forces unit known as the Special Operations Inferno, nicknamed Inferno Squad. In service since the days of the Cold War, Inferno Squad was a sub-branch of the Army Rangers, its members being mostly mutants and misfits that didn't fit in elsewhere.

It was perfect for Jax and Sonya.

Speaking of those two, they were taking correspondence courses online, with the set goal of getting their college degrees in order to attend officer candidate school. A friendly rivalry had blossomed between the former General of S-F and her predecessor as they worked towards their goal.

The Shirai Ryu were thriving in Japan. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the town of Sanada was reborn. People were starting to visit the town's hot springs once again. Without having to worry about Takeda for the time being, Hanzo was able to focus on his ninja clan. The rise of the Shirai Ryu did not go unnoticed by the other ninja clans. But Hanzo had his eyes on The Hand, due in part to his role of him slaughtering their number in order to rescue Liu.

Aside from his clan and Liu, Hanzo was starting to get closer to Hotaru Fukada as well. It seems that he had plenty in common with the mysterious teashop owner, more than he realized. She was a demigoddess, her father being the Japanese kami of fire, Kagutsuchi, and a martial artist herself, her specialty being swordplay. She was also a widow, having lost her husband and daughter to the Yakuza. In a homicidal rage, she wiped out the clan responsible, but avenging her family had brought her no peace.

Hence, her running the teahouse in a nearly-deserted village, enjoying the peace and solitude, until Hanzo and the Shirai Ryu had showed up at her doorstep.

The Lin Kuei's reformation in the New Earthrealm had gone off without a hitch. Taking a page out of the Shirai Ryu's playbook, Subzero had found several orphans and brought them to the compound, where he began to train up the newest recruits of the Lin Kuei. The temple sat close to a town near the Russian border, about fifteen miles out.

It was during a visit to the town, that Kuai Liang met Elena.

Elena Chen looked Chinese, that was due in part to her Chinese-born father. Her mother was Russian, which meant she spent her childhood growing up in both Russia and China. She also had royal blood, as her father was descended from Quing nobility. But that wasn't the only surprise that Elena had for Kuai. Her mother was the fabled Russian snow woman of legend, the Snegurochka.

When Johnny found out about this detail, he said that it was fitting. Especially when it was discovered that Elena also wielded ice powers, just like Kuai himself.

The Matoka had settled into the badlands of South Dakota. While Nightwolf was less than thrilled over the fact that she had to once again spend four years in medical school following several more years in residency to legally practice medicine, it did not stop her from opening up a practice in town, placing it under the leadership of a local doctor until she had everything in order.

She also kept a close eye on the reincarnated kombatants, monitoring their progress. Both Liu and Kung Lao showed signs of having the X-Gene, this she already knew. Jade would start her mentor ship under her in a couple of years. Kitana despite being the normal one out of the bunch, showed signs of increased intelligence. Master Yao was very interested in seeing how Jade would measure up when it came to being a mystic. Yao even offered the chance to Nightwolf of becoming his successor, but she refused, citing that she had a duty to her people.

Yao understood, and gave Nightwolf his blessings in training Jade when the time came.

As Yao had stated when their left Earthrealm, the other Gods had taken notice of their arrival. For the past year, they had watched the Exiled Gods, trying to see if they were friend or foe.

It had been Hera Argeia who had declared that the Exiled Gods were the former during a meeting of the Gods.

The Chairwoman of the Olympus Group, Hera had been in contact with the Exiled Gods, primarily Johnny Cage, as she had bought the software encryption data from Cage Incorporated. Like the other Gods, Hera was aware of the prophecy regarding the Exiled Gods, but decided on a more direct approach.

Over lunch discussing business deals, Hera got to know the Chairman of Cage Incorporated a lot better. He once told joked that "he was married to his job, which made Sonya his mistress, hence the reason why he's still in love with her." A jape, sure, but Hera saw that Johnny was a devoted family man, and loyal to Sonya. As the Goddess of Marriage and Birth, she approved of Johnny's fidelity.

"You could learn from him," Hera had told her husband.

The judgment of the Gods soon came down. It was time for a sit-down with the Exiled Gods.

* * *

Cage Residence – Union Vale, New York.

Rather than having a place on-base, Johnny had opted to rent out a home in Union Vale for the duration of their stay. A two-story, five-bedroom, three-bathroom, Colonial-style house, built in the late 18th century, now outfitted with modern technology. It also had a spacious backyard, of which was used as an impromptu training ground. Not too big, but not too small.

Sonya fell in love with the place almost immediately. So much so, that Johnny had made an offer to the property owner. Johnny dealt with the man square and was able to buy the house from the owner, paying in cash. For their one-year anniversary, Johnny gifted Sonya with the house's property deed. It was under property owned by Cage Incorporated, but the house was more-or-less hers.

"Seriously, those two are not normal," Jax said as he stood on the backyard patio alongside Vera, the couple sipping their coffee, watching as Johnny and Sonya undergo a fierce sparring session, all the while bickering.

"Since when has any of us been normal, aside from Rebecca and me?" posed Vera.

"Good point," Jax grunted as he sipped at his coffee.

The Briggs were visiting the Cage family at their Union Vale home, Jax and Vera stopping by to pick up Jacqui and Jade, as the two girls had a slumber party. Takeda and Kung Jin were visiting their respective clans, as it was summer vacation.

Jax had a spare key, and was able to let themselves in. Coffee was already in the pot, and both Jax and Vera helped themselves to a cup each, and ventured to the outdoor patio, attracted by the sounds of kombat.

"Seriously, I can't believe you did that!"

"And I was suppose to let that idiot sucker-punch me? He attacked first! I defended myself!"

Oh. That. Jax and Vera had seen Johnny's fight from last night. Aside from being a businessman, Johnny rose through the ranks in the martial arts world, even rejecting several offers from film producers to star in their films, thus keeping his promise not to return to film. One year ago, Johnny challenged the reigning champion, and won. Since then, Johnny had successfully defended his title against any and all challengers.

Then, came a challenger from Switzerland by the name of Christophe Petit.

He was the number one competitor in the full-contact world, and wanted Johnny's throne. Only when Petit had turned his sights on Sonya and 'promised her a real good time,' did Johnny react.

The battle took place in Madison Square Garden. With a controlled fury, Johnny dismantled his opponent, knocking him out and retaining his championship. Petit did not take his loss well, and knocked out the referee. Johnny heard the commotion and spun around, seeing Petit's attempt to deliver a cheap shot.

Johnny responded by going into the splits, thus dodging the blow, and delivering an uppercut straight into Petit's groin.

That incident became known as the "Crotch Shot Heard 'Round The World." It made Johnny somewhat infamous, but he had two things in his favor. First, the match was already over and second Petit attacked the referee before gunning after him. While he did have to pay a fine for the low blow, he kept his title. Some say that the Nutcracker was in response for Petit's comments regarding Johnny's wife, and that he had it coming.

It also had the unexpected consequence of exposing Sonya's marriage to Johnny. Everyone knew of Johnny Cage and the rise of Cage Incorporated, but did not know that his wife was a grunt. Now the ongoing joke was the Sonya was the richest NCO on the base. Which, technically, was true.

Outside, Johnny and Sonya were in the middle of their weekend morning sparring session; Sonya attacking, and Johnny defending.

"Like you didn't want to zap the guy for insulting you," Johnny said as he flipped out of his wife's Leg Grab, landing on his feet.

"You didn't have to punch him in the balls, Cage," Sonya replied as she was now put on the defensive.

"Fine then. I'll knock his block off next time," Johnny retorted.

As the two continued to spar and trade barbs and insults, Jax and Vera continued to watch the spar. Then, Jax smirked as he finished off his coffee, set the mug down, stripped himself of his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up, and entered the fray, turning the one-on-one match into a handicap match in Sonya's favor.

"Oh, COME ON!" Johnny shouted, exasperated as Jax joined the fight.

Roused from their slumber, Cassie, Kitana, Jacqui and Jade came down the stairs for breakfast. Only to find Vera watching Cassie and Kitana's dad getting double-teamed by said girls' mother and Jacqui and Jade's father. Then, Johnny found himself not only fighting against physical attacks, but also the occasional lightning blast from Sonya and the mini tremor attack from Jax.

Johnny was able incapacitate Jax (minus the nut punch), but that opening was all that Sonya needed. She pounced on her husband, and brought him down.

"ARMBARS?" Johnny shouted as Sonya had the move in question locked in. "THE HELL, WOMAN?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Cassie and Jacqui winced in sympathy. Back in Earthrealm, Sonya had a bad habit of sneaking up on the both of them and putting them in her favorite submission move of choice when they were growing up. Least they knew when they were coming and were able to defend against them. Jade and Kitana giggled at the antics of the latter's parents.

* * *

Later on...

"Your little stunt blew what little peace I had on base," Sonya said once Johnny cleaned up and entered the dining room as she sipped at her coffee. Jax, Vera and the children were seated at the table, Kitana, Jade, Cassie and Jacqui chatting over bowls of cereal. "Now, everyone knows that I'm married to you."

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later," defended Johnny. "And if it didn't get exposed in the tabloids, then the government would probably discover us being married when going through a background check."

"In his defense," Vera said, "Petit had it coming."

"On the upside, I just gotta pay a fine and keep my title," Johnny added. He looked at Jax who was giving him the stink eye. "Oh, don't give me that look, Briggs. You'd probably do the same, if not worse if Petit insulted Vera."

Jax took a moment to think about it. "Maybe."

"'Maybe?'" Sonya repeated. "You'd have folded him up like a pretzel if you got his hands on him."

**BOOM.**

The unmistakable sound of thunder brought the breakfast chatter to a halt. It wasn't Sonya, as it came from outside. Johnny's eyes narrowed, then somewhat relaxed. He turned to Jax and Sonya, still on alert. "Stand down. I know that aura. It's Hera."

"Hera?" Jax repeated.

"Hera Argeia, President of the Olympic Group," Johnny explained. "Also known as Hera, Queen of the Gods, wife to Zeus."

"You're joking."

"No. He's not." When Jax turned to Sonya, the blonde goddess continued. "I was with Johnny when he ran into Hera back in New York. She's the real deal. Yao did say that the other Gods knew about our arrival."

"Either way," Johnny said as he rose from his chair and began to move to the front door, "this meeting should be quite interesting."

* * *

Outside…

Hera Argeia muttered several choice curse words in Greek as she tucked back a strand of crimson hair as her son looked on in amusement.

A stately-looking, attractive redhead with blue eyes, dressed smartly in a womens' power suit, Hera was a perfectionist. She had to be as her job as Deputy President of the Olympic Group demanded a degree of professionalism that her lord husband lacked in some cases.

"I don't see why you wanted me to accompany you here, Mother," her son complained.

"You yourself was curious as to who these new Gods are, Ares," Hera replied. "Two of them are former soldiers, one being a former General. I think you'd like them."

While not as ridiculously tall as his Greek brethren, Ares was still intimidating. Six-foot-one, five hundred pounds of muscle, with dark close-cropped hair and blue eyes that can pierce your soul. He was clad in his normal attire; armored chest plate with the skull-and-crossbones painted on the chest area, denim jeans and boots. His helmet he had left behind, along with his favorite labrys - the double-bladed Minoan battleaxe – back at home.

The house that Johnny Cage and his family resided in was in a secluded section of town. Colonial, over 200 years old. He had good taste, Hera mentally noted.

The front door opened and out stepped the man in question, followed by his wife and much to her surprise, the God of Earth himself. Gray eyes sizing up the Greek goddess, Johnny stepped down from the porch and strode towards Hera, who met him halfway on the walkway, Ares walking behind his mother, while Jax and Sonya were behind and flanking Johnny.

Ares sized both the blonde and the dark-skinned man up. 'Hmm...their posture, military. Interesting...and the big man has an aura of darkness surrounding him. A tainted past?'

Meanwhile, the Deputy President and the rising Chairman faced off.

"Chairman Cage," Hera greeted pleasantly.

"Deputy President Argeia," Johnny responded casually. He looked at the big man. "I'm guessing that you must be Ares, right?"

"None other," Ares growled. "How did you guess?"

"When you hang around people who have ties to the military, let alone marry one, you pick things up," Johnny replied.

"You're **the** Ares? The God of War?" Jax asked.

"Unless you're looking for Athena," Ares replied. He looked at Sonya and Jax. "I see the truth in your eyes. You've experienced war and kombat. Both of you. Some worse than others."

"I thought Athena was the Goddess of Wisdom," Sonya said.

"Wisdom, handicraft and warfare, to be precise," Hera said. "Most people just assume that wisdom is her area of expertise."

"Humph. Athena believes in honor in kombat," Ares said. "Things like the chains of command, and rules of engagement. That thing with the Geneva Convention. Other useless drivel such as prisoners, refugees and evacuees. And those cursed diplomats." Ares spat on the ground. "All those things are the dung my sister cares about." He flexed his arms. "I'm the other God of War."

"Ares. Manners," Hera scolded. "We are guests." She looked around. "Nice place you got here. Secluded, but not entirely. Then again, secrecy is paramount regarding you and your wife, isn't it...Lord Cage?"

Johnny folded his arms across his chest. "So you know."

"Of course, Lord Cage."

Johnny shook his head. "I still don't feel worthy of the title. Johnny or Chairman will do."

"If you say. Not much gets by me or my fellow Olympians," Hera confirmed. "The same can be said in regards to your fellow Gods. It's been a while since we had some new blood come to this planet. You and your comrades are the hot topic among the other Pantheons." She shrugged her shoulders. "The gods are such notorious gossips."

"And you're not?"

Hera snorted in derision. "Gossip is Aphrodite's hobby."

"This isn't a social call, I take it?" Johnny said.

"I'm afraid not, Chairman. The Council Elite requests the presence of you and your comrades. Three other representatives have already been sent to summon Nightwolf and both Grandmasters Liang and Hasashi."

"Council Elite?" Sonya was now standing alongside Johnny.

"The Godhead Council," Hera replied. "Just a meeting with the major players in the Pantheon. Nothing special. No pressure."

Vera had joined Jax and the others and had overheard Hera. "I'll look after the children until you come back. This sounds important."

Jax sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

Vera walked back to the porch as storm clouds began to gather as Hera summoned her power. Raising one hand, four lightning bolts, colored gold, struck the Gods.

From the porch, Vera and the girls watched as Hera whisked their parents away. "Don't worry," she said. "They'll be back."

* * *

At the same time, at the Shirai Ryu Compound…

They both were bound by past tragedies. Both lost their families. Both walked the path of vengeance. Funny how Karma can play things out.

A year ago, Hotaru Fukada had no purpose in life other than the teahouse. Then, Hanzo Hasashi and his clan moved into town. She recognized the God of Hellfire as a kindred spirit, his trauma being far worse than hers.

The arrival of a new god was the buzz among the Japanese pantheon. Hotaru's father originally, less than thrilled that he had a potential usurper for his position as God of Fire. Only when Hotaru explained that Hanzo was the God of _Hellfire_, as well as explaining the reason why was he called that, did Kagutsuchi calm down. Her father's temper could be a match for Uncle Susanoo at times.

Amaterasu actually liked Hanzo. The Sun Goddess also ran a teahouse in downtown Tokyo, and invited Hanzo there for a chat. Hanzo had grown up reading stories about Japanese mythology. Meeting the Goddess of the Sun herself was to him, a humbling experience.

That was three days ago.

* * *

He was slowly pacing the letdai of his private training grounds. Rather than having carved the insignia of the Shirai Ryu onto the stone platform, he had the symbol of Mortal Kombat carved into it instead; a dragon's head, stylized and in a circle, the tongue forked into a double-point, its single eye narrow and evil.

Hanzo Hasashi walked in a slow circle, spinning the chained kunai in his hand. A spear kata. Back in Earthrealm, he was given the codename Scorpion due to his mastery of the kunai. Up until his meeting with Amaterasu earlier in the day, Hanzo hated his codename, as it reminded him of his past as a Netherrealm spectre. Until the Sun Goddess gave him some advice on how to move forward.

"_Sometimes, to put your demons to rest, Hanzo, you must learn to accept them. You are both Hanzo Hasashi and Scorpion. What you once were, what your old codename once meant to you does not define you. You yourself can redeem your codename. Would it be one of shame? Or one of respect and fear to your allies and enemies?"_

"You're really good at that," Hotaru said as she watched her companion practice his kata.

"I've had years of practice," Hanzo growled back. He wasn't trying to growl at her, but it came out accidentally. "I had a lot to think about."

"Aunt Ami can do that to a person," Hotaru replied, using her nickname for Amaterasu. "She helped me with my own trauma after I lost my husband and sons."

Hanzo chuckled as he stopped his kata. "Aren't we a pair. The Shirai Ryu god who lost his family and clan and the demigoddess who lost her own family." He then asked, "Where's Liu?"

"Sleeping. You wore him out today with your training. Takeda's with him."

Hanzo nodded. His adopted son had grown in the ways of the Shirai Ryu these past two years. Just recently, his powers had manifested. Aside from learning Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu, Hotaru was adamant that the boy would receive a formal education. Hence, Liu being sent to a private school near Sanada, thus taking a page out of the Cage family handbook: train not only the body, but the mind as well.

Hanzo caught the look on the demigoddess' face. "What is it?"

"A courier ninja from my father arrived," Hotaru said, worried. "You're being summoned to a meeting of the Council Elite."

"Should I be concerned?" Hanzo asked.

"Possibly. It's a meeting in regards to yourself and your friends."

Hanzo frowned. This didn't look good.

* * *

Lin Kuei Temple – Jilin Province, China

He met her at an underground tournament while checking around the area. A Russo-Chinese woman who looked more Chinese than Russian. The way she moved was like a dancer, as if she had studied ballet.

What really stood out was that she was a cryomancer like him. Her Russian mother was the fabled Snow Maiden, the Snegurochka. As an ice wielder himself, Kuai Liang did not find that weird at all.

Elena Chen had grown up in both Russia and China. Mostly in Russia, as she retained a husky Russian accent whenever she spoke in either Chinese or English. She was also a martial artist. That was another thing that drew Subzero to her. Well, that and her eyes. They were an unusual color, like Sonya and Cassie's; only hers the color of the purest ice.

The most ironic thing was that Elena wasn't looking to join the Lin Kuei. She only competed in tournaments to keep her skills sharp. But her joining had an unexpected boon. Her uncle was the Communist Party's local chief. That meant that at her insistence, she would turn a blind eye to what he was doing.

Kuai Liang hadn't been this smitten with a woman in years.

The fact that both Kung Lao and Kung Jin liked her was a major bonus.

Speaking of the Kung duo, Subzero watched as Elena led the pair into a basic Wushu form. She was proving her worth to the Lin Kuei. But she enjoyed teaching most of all.

Six years old and Kung Lao was something of a prodigy, like Liu. Subzero hoped that he was able to curb Lao's ego as he grew older, something he had failed to to with Frost. Once his powers began to increase, Johnny would aid in him teaching Lao to better control them.

"Kung Lao," Elena's voice brought Subzero out of his thoughts. "Stop."

The youngest of the Lao cousins did as he was told.

"You are putting too much strength into your shoulders," Elena scolded gently. "Relax, and allow your strength to flow naturally throughout your entire body, rather than just one single area. Understand?"

Lao nodded.

Johnny had said the same thing. Back in Earthrealm, Subzero was visiting Fort Charles when he looked in on a sparring session with Johnny and Team S-F. Jacqueline Briggs had the same problem until Johnny set her straight. Funny how some minds think alike.

Lao also started calling Subzero 'Uncle.' Not 'Uncle Snowman,' like Cassie, Kitana and Jade would call him. Subzero blamed Johnny for that, but didn't mind, as he found it endearing from the both of them. Just 'Uncle,' in a show of respect. He wasn't alone in that regard, as Hanzo was often called 'Uncle Toasty.'

"Grandmaster Liang."

Subzero turned from the sparring session. A Lin Kuei warrior approached, accompanied by a Chinese man in formal Mandarin-style robes. The warrior dropped to a knee, while the other man remained standing. Meanwhile, Elena stopped the sparring session, as she recognized the man immediately.

A messenger.

"Rise," Subzero ordered. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor," the warrior said.

Subzero nodded and dismissed the warrior. "I am Grandmaster Kuai Liang. What is your business with me?"

The mysterious man simply produced a scroll and handed it to the God of Ice. "The Jade Emperor sends his regards."

The Jade Emperor. Also known as Yudi or to others, Yuhuang. The most senior of Chinese Gods. Subzero looked at the scroll and broke the seal.

"Lao. Jin. Go back to your studies," Elena ordered, dismissing to two cousins. She then walked over to Subzero. "Kuai? What is it? What does Yudi want with you?"

Of course Elena knew about the Chinese immortals and Gods. Those and their Slavic counterparts as well.

"I'm being summoned to a meeting of the Godhead," Subzero growled. "It seems that my counterparts have also been summoned."

Elena's eyes narrowed. Then, they widened. "You're a God?"

Subzero nodded. "You can say that. I have quite the storied past. I was many things before I became a God. Among those things were a cyborg and a Revenant. It's a long story."

"One reserved for when you return," Elena said. "You should go."

Subzero bowed. Turning on his heels, he walked towards the mysterious man and nodded. "Let's go."

The man nodded in response and the pair vanished in a twister of wind.

* * *

Badlands National Park, South Dakota.

A simple campsite, consisting of a tent, and a truck, parked near a river. A campfire crackled as it cooked the evening's meal, two broiled pieces of fish, having been caught from the river.

Nightwolf poked at the fire with a stick, then after studying the fish for a moment, turned it from its cooked side to the other. Medical school was a lot harder than she remembered. But with her strong work ethic, she would finish medical school in three years rather than two.

Her clandestine medical practice was also thriving. Jacob Red Moon was a capable doctor and the Matoka were in good hands until she officially took over the practice.

Two years and the Matoka had settled in not only the Indian reservation, but also its adjoining town. While a goddess, Nightwolf did not demand any offerings or tribute. She just wanted to lead her people and to ensure that they lived honest, just lives.

The annual cash payouts from Cage Incorporated also helped in making her people prosperous.

The Great Spirit was pleased with her. Even more so than Grey Cloud. But she didn't let it go to her head.

"**Pardon me…**"

Nightwolf looked up from the fire. An older woman stood before her, in traditional Lakotan dress, a fur pelt draped over her shoulders. "**May I warm myself by your fire?**" she asked.

Nightwolf nodded. "**Of course.**"

The Lakotan woman nodded in thanks and sat down by the fire. "**I take it you know who I am?**"

Nightwolf nodded. "**You are Wóȟpe. ****The Spirit of Peace. Daughter of Wi and the Moon, Haŋhépi-Wi.**" She bowed her head in reverence. "**I am honored to be in your presence.**"

"**The honor is all mine, Black Sky,**" Wóȟpe replied. "**The Great Spirit favors you, ****as does I****. Otherwise, it would not have chosen you for this responsibility. But there are more trials ahead. You and your counterparts must be prepared.**"

Nightwolf sighed. "**I know.**"

"**But first, your presence is required by the Council.**"

"**Wait...Council?**"

"**Why, the Council of the Gods, of course,**" Wóȟpe said. "**Your friends have also been summoned. They will heed the call of the Gods. ****They are aware of the prophecy...as am I.**"

"**Should I be concerned?**"

"**Only if your intentions are not noble,**" Wóȟpe replied. "**But you have not only my favor, but my husband's as well. But enough talk. The Council awaits.**"

* * *

Council of the Gods, the Celestial Axis.

The Council Hall was shaped liked a Greek-style amphitheater, save that instead of a half-circle, it was a full circle, one large enough to house the entirety of the planet's numerous Pantheons. At the center of the Council Hall, was a circular platform, reserved for those summoned to the Godhead.

When Yao told the Exiled Gods that the various Pantheons were alerted to their presence, that meant more homework for the Exiled Gods in regards as to who was who. It had taken some time, but thanks to Hotaru Fukada, Lady Amaterasu and Johnny filling in the blanks, they were able to figure out who the major players were when it came to the Council of Gods.

The main ones they had to worry about were Zeus Panhellenios, Odin Borson, Vishnu, Ahura Mazda, Isanagi and Izanami, and Yemoja.

The Exiled Gods had been quite the topic among the Godhead since their appearance in the new Earthrealm. They were fully aware of the Prophecy that surrounded them, but were not convinced of their intentions. This Earthrealm was already saturated with mutants and other costumed whack-jobs that populated the planet.

The various Pantheons had various interactions with the Exiled Gods, none more so than the Japanese and Greek Gods. Hera Argeia and Amaterasu's word was as good as gold. But against six new deities whose power could rival even those of the Greek Skyfather, the Norse Allfather, and even the Japanese Sun Goddess, their concern were not unfounded.

The gathered members of the Pantheon did not have to wait long for the Exiled Gods to arrive. Hera and Ares arrived with Johnny, Jax, and Sonya via lightning bolts, Hera and Ares moving to the side. Hanzo Hasashi arrived next, in a geyser of hellfire, clad in his Shirai Ryu Grandmaster uniform (his MK11 uniform as a human). Subzero appeared by portal, and Nightwolf emerged alongside Wóȟpe, the Lakotan goddess moving alongside Hera.

Ahura Mazda cleared his throat. "This meeting of the Godhead is now called to order." He looked down at the Exiled Gods. "While Immortals who were once born mortal are not uncommon among us, you six, by far are the most unique out of all of us."

"We have monitored your progress on this planet, watching you grow with great interest," Zeus said. "What we don't know is your past mortal lives before coming here. If you would please give us an explanation as to your origins..."

For the next two hours, the Exiled Gods showed the Pantheon images of their old lives back in Earthrealm. They knew of Johnny's past as a movie star and Champion of Earthrealm, complete with his victory over Shinnok. They watched Sonya's rise from a lieutenant of S-F to General, of which both Ares and Athena both approved of. They watched Jax's years as a revenant until his rescue following a raid on Quan Chi's fortress and his retirement. They saw Subzero's history, as a cyber-ninja, then a revenant, and finally Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. They saw Hanzo's life as a Shirai Ryu ninja, a Netherrealm spectre, and his rebirth, both of himself and of the Shirai Ryu. They saw Nightwolf train with her uncle, and later, under Yao.

Twenty years of victories and losses. Of gains and setbacks. They fought. They loved. They bickered. They bled. They cried. Finally, they saw Geras' attack on Johnny and Sonya and of Nightwolf's intervention (the first time that Hanzo, Jax and Subzero had seen it). They saw Cassie Cage defeat Shinnok while Team S-F fought the Revenants to buy her time (again, the first time that the three former Revenants had seen that). They saw the events that led to their ascension. And finally, they saw the adoption of the reincarnated kombatants.

"You're aware of the prophecy regarding us?" Jax asked.

"Yes, we are, Lord Briggs," Yemoja replied. "We are aware of the threat Kronika poses for all of us. The Sisters of Fate had revealed to us the chain of events regarding Kronika's invasion of this planet. It seems that your adopted children will play a critical role in Kronika's invasion."

"We know about that," Jax confirmed. "Having been born in this Earthrealm, they are living barriers that is keeping Kronika from fully merging this Earthrealm with the old one."

"Aye, that they are," Odin growled. "What you don't know is of the consequences. Shadows of what could be had it not been for your intervention."

And the Gods warned them. Kronika and her forces will track down the reincarnated kombatants. Had Geras been successful in killing Johnny and Sonya, their deaths being the catalyst of everything that happened to Raiden's champions – albeit with a few minor differences – then Liu and the others would discover that their souls were sent to this plane.

Only by absorbing the souls of the reincarnated kombatants, will the Revenants become whole. As with Shao Kahn reviving Sindel to invade Earthrealm, Kronika will be able to invade this Earthrealm in full force. With the bickering heroes unable to stop them, Kronika would be able to wipe out the Pantheons and fully absorb the New Earthrealm into the old one.

Yao was the proverbial wrench in that plan. He crossed the realms and reached out to Nightwolf. He trained her in the mystic arts, and warned her of the prophecy and of Kronika's threat. The Sorcerer Supreme had given them a fighting chance.

Then, Nightwolf had an idea. "Honorable lord and ladies...if the Revenants can absorb the souls of the reincarnated kombatants to become even more powerful...could the same be done in reverse, without the Revenants personalities overriding those of the reincarnated kombatants?"

"Hmm...it's possible," Vishnu replied. "If your children absorb the souls of their foul counterparts, then it is possible that their warrior spirit will not only be restored, but it can make them even more powerful."

"Do we have a ETA regarding Kronika?" Sonya asked.

"Regrettably, no, Lady Blade," Zeus replied. "All we have is that she will arrive within twenty-five years. Whereas it will be 25 years here, less than 10 years will pass in your old Earthrealm."

"Sounds like we have more planning to do," Johnny said.

"Only this time, you won't be keeping any of this from us," Subzero added.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Regarding the reason why you have been summoned here. We, the Godhead, had summoned you six to see for ourselves whether or nor you could be a threat. However, it seems that you shall be our salvation...if the Fates are in your favor. However, you may expect one of us to have a talk with you separately down the line. Know this, Exiled Gods. Your actions have earned our favor. So long as your present actions do not threaten the planet, you have free reign. Do not squander our generosity."

"Any questions you have?" Ahura Mazda asked.

"About a million of them..." Johnny snorted, earning a laugh from the Pantheon.

"This meeting of the Gods is now adjourned," Zeus said.

With a clap of thunder, the Council Hall was now empty, save for the Exiled Gods and Hera. Wóȟpe was among the Gods who also disappeared.

"Well..." Johnny began. "That went well. Kinda."

"'Kinda' as in 'we're-not-dead-yet-kinda,'" Jax added. "Here, I thought they'd be pissed we're making waves on their turf."

Hera chuckled. "Hardly. This was merely the meet-and-greet. They now see that you're no threat. Let's try and keep it that way, shall we?"

"Gladly," Sonya and Nightwolf both said in unison.

"That reminds me..." Hera turned to Johnny. "Are you free on Tuesday? We need to discuss that contract regarding the new microprocessor."

"Stop by the office," Johnny replied. "We'll talk then."

Hera nodded, and raised her hand upwards. Seven lighting bolts struck the gods, transporting them out of the Council Hall and back to their homes.


	7. Interlude: Gathering Stormclouds Part 1

**Interlude: Gathering Stormclouds, Part One**

While the Exiled Gods and their respective families and clans are rebuilding their lives in Earthrealm...

[Flashback]

_Cold, black fury. Usually, those eyes were directed at his enemies. _

_But now, those eyes were directed at him._

_Nothing could stop Hanzo Hasashi's rage. It was a trait left over back when he was Scorpion. He himself had created this monster. Now, the chickens have come home to roost as he faced his creation._

_The Special Forces were restrained, along with Johnny Cage, his former spouse and Kenshi. Scorpion must be really upset with him if he went through his comrades just to get to him. _

_Quan Chi knew he was in trouble as he was dragged out of the metal container that served as his makeshift cell. Ninja, clad in Shirai Ryu yellow. He knew what that meant._

_Scorpion was here._

_Outside, it was a scene of chaos. The Special Forces that had captured him in the Netherrealm were forcibly restrained, among them three of Raiden's champions._

_A hard kick to the back of his legs, forced him down to his knees as Scorpion approached. That expression of black fury that made his enemies plead for their lives was now directed at him._

"_You killed my wife. My son. My clansmen." Hanzo's voice was calm, but even he could hear the rage behind the words. _

_"It was the Lin Kuei," Quan Chi placated. "Sektor was the one who demanded their deaths..."_

_"But you carried that order out." He reached behind his back and pulled out his ninjato. "You cost me everything!"_

_Quan Chi knew that his fate was sealed. He didn't like to beg for his life. But he still tried anyway. "Let us talk rationally, Scorpion..."_

_**POW.**_

_Wrong thing to say, as the necromancer was knocked to the floor by Hanzo's backfist. _

_"Never. Call me that." Hanzo's voice now was a roar. "MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI!"_

_His rage unleashed, Hanzo began to mercilessly stomp on Quan Chi. Anything and everything that was exposed was met with brutal stomps by the former revenant. _

_"YOU TOOK MY WIFE!"_

_**POW. **A hard kick to the ribs._

_"MY SON!"_

_**CRUNCH.** Quan Chi screamed as he felt his kneecap break._

_"MY ENTIRE CLAN!" _

_**STOMP.** Quan Chi coughed up blood from a hard stomp to his torso._

_"Then you BURROWED YOUR WAY INTO MY HEAD..."_

_**STOMP. **Another stomp to his ruined knee._

_"MISDIRECTED MY VENGEANCE!"_

_**CRUNCH.** Quan Chi screamed again as he felt his wrist snap from another stomp. _

_"YOU COST ME EVERYTHING!"_

_"WAIT! Wait..." Quan Chi held up one hand. "I didn't want you dead, Hanzo." He coughed up blood. "Your family...you clan...they held you back. I only wanted you to reach your full potential!"_

_Hanzo responded by grabbing Quan Chi and hoisting him to his feet, ignoring his cries of pain. His voice was a gold growl as he delivered his reply. "You succeeded."_

_To say that the battle was one-sided would be stating the obvious. Despite the healing spell that repaired his broken knee and wrist, Quan Chi couldn't do much against Hanzo's brutal onslaught. Hanzo fought like a man possessed, the memories of Harumi, Satoshi and his fallen brothers driving him on._

_Not even the pleas of Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi begging Hanzo to stop from killing Quan Chi could stave off the resurrected spectre's rage._

_Quan Chi staggered to the ground, Hanzo having broken both his knees this time around, rendering his movement moot._

_"Now..." Hanzo stood triumphant, sporting his own set of bruises, but nothing serious, "you will finally feel my pain."_

_Hanzo continued to pound the half-dead necromancer into the ground. Then, his senses went into overdrive as he sensed a portal opening behind him. He spun, expecting to see his young protegee and his teammates._

_Instead, he saw only the Kytinn, D'Vorah._

_Drawing his sword, Hanzo charged at the Kytinn queen, lashing out with his ninjato. Parrying his attacks with his pincers, she yelped in pain as Hanzo's blade severed one of the sharpened appendages. She responded by stabbing the Shirai Ryu boss in the shoulder with one of her other pincers._

_"Quan Chi!" D'Vorah shouted as she dashed over to his side, disemboweling several of the Shirai Ryu in her path. _

_"The amulet..." he groaned. "Where is it?"_

_D'Vorah reached inside and grabbed the item in question. "This One has it."_

_Quan Chi reached for it, the item which held his lord and master prisoner._

_**WHOOSH.**_

_**STAB.**_

_Blood splattered on D'Vorah's face as Hanzo's chained kunai pierced his back, impaling a lung and exiting from the front. _

_Hanzo, now recovered, had his signature weapon in his hands. "GET OVER HERE!" _

_"No!" D'Vorah shouts as Hanzo yanked hard on the chain, pulling Quan Chi backwards._

_Hanzo forced Quan Chi into a seated position. As Hanzo retrieved his ninjato, Quan Chi began to whisper an incantation in the Netherrealm tongue, bloodied hands stretched outward._

_D'Vorah flung the Amulet at Quan Chi, just as Hanzo brought the blade down. _

_Quan Chi caught the amulet and finished the incantation, right as he felt the cold kiss of Hanzo's blade, slicing through flesh, bone and sinew._

_His vision blacked out. But the last thing he heard before nothing more was Hanzo's words. "Blood for blood. Your debt is paid."_

[End Flashback]

* * *

'Oh, how you are wrong, Hanzo,' Quan Chi thought as he rubbed the scar that encircled his throat. A reminder that Kronika had left on him to remind him that no good deed went unpunished. Black lips twisted into a malicious grin as he stood within the bowels of his fortress, looking at the pool of thick, murky crimson fluid bubble and froth as it began its work.

"When you look at that scar, remember what Hanzo Hasashi has wrought upon you," Kronika had said after reviving him. "Remember this as you take your revenge."

He should have known that Scorpion would have found out somehow. Subzero was the likely culprit, as he too, had grievances with the necromancer.

'I restored his body from that cybernetic abomination, and this is the payment rendered?' Quan Chi thought darkly as he descended the stairway within his fortress, leading to his innermost chamber. More specifically, the chamber in which he created his Revenants.

Two years had passed since his death. Two years since the disappearance of Raiden's surviving champions. So far, no one has seen or heard from them. Kronika had given the other to scour the realms, looking for any trace of them.

If they were indeed hiding, then it would be somewhere in Earthrealm, Quan Chi deduced. The Netherrealm was out, as the realm would corrupt their souls, even more so for Jackson Briggs, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang, the three men being former Revenants under his command.

Kano and Daegon were tasked in the search for Raiden's remnants. They combed Earthrealm, searching the haunts of Raiden's former champions. Nothing. Even Johnny Cage's sister was missing.

Daegon and Kano were not fooled. They were not dead, as both men vowed that they would be the ones who would kill them. Quan Chi and Shinnok were not fooled either, as both necromancer and fallen Elder God wanted their souls in their service as Netherrealm revenants. They were denied Raiden and Fujin's souls. But they would not be denied the souls of the missing champions.

Not even in the two years since Kronika's rise to power in the realms had things been easy. First off, Chaosrealm needed pacification. When Kronika revived Quan Chi and brought forth the past incarnations of warriors long dead, Havik was among those revived, and having a sore spot over how he had died in the past, unleashed his agents of Chaos on the realms.

The Chaosrealm War was a brief, bloody affair, but it was indeed brutal. Kronika had underestimated the Chaosrealmers due to their unpredictability. That unpredictability increased tenfold when the Cleric of Chaos inflicted the Blood Code on his people, turning them into mindless berserkers, and unleashed them on Seido.

Governor Tallen and the ruling Seidan council were killed, leaving Hotaru in charge of the realm. That paved the way for an alliance between Hotaru and Kronika, the Titan of Time promising aid against Chaosrealm. Havik and the Chaosrealmers were wiped out, and Seido claimed Chaosrealm's water supply as a prize.

With Seido under his control, Hotaru had free reign in unleashing his brand of order on the Seidan masses. The traitor Dairou and the revolutionary Darius were both caught and executed. Quan Chi claimed their souls for his growing band of revenants.

Chaosrealm was just the beginning of Kronika's pacification. Outworld and its ruler were next.

But Quan Chi would be sitting this one out. A shadow of Kotal's past would be the one to kill the Osh-Tekk.

'And when that happens,' Quan Chi thought, 'I will be ready to add his soul to my ranks.'

* * *

[Flashback]

_There was evil in the air. He could sense it._

_But who?_

_This infuriated Kotal Kahn, not knowing who was out there, vying for his throne. Shao Kahn was dead, as was his spawn and chosen heir, Mileena. Earthrealm had gone silent, Kotal hearing nothing from General Blade or Raiden. _

_Not after General Blade had sent back a message following the failed assassination of her daughter and her team, along with the broken body of Erron Black. While Erron had killed Takahashi Kenshi, that left him open for some violent retribution at the hands of Cassandra Cage and her team. But it was Raiden who had delivered the deathblow on his hired gun, decapitating him like he had done to Shinnok, and dismembering his corpse. _

_As Raiden had done to Liu Kang and Kitana, Raiden delivered General Blade' and Johnny Cage's message to Kotal._

** _"If you send one more assassin to try and kill our daughter and her team, then we'll send our own man to Z'Unkahrah. And we won't have to send another."_**

_Kotal got the message and backed down. _

_Could it be the Revenants? No, both Quan Chi and Shinnok were dead. Well, Quan Chi was, and Shinnok was reduced to a living head. Regardless of the bad blood between himself and Earthrealm, he felt like he missed out on not seeing Raiden lop Shinnok's head clean off. _

_He stood on the ramparts of his fortress, looking out into the city of Z'Unkahrah. It was midnight and the city was asleep. But Kotal couldn't sleep. Which is why he decided to come up to the ramparts to think. _

_"You seem troubled, Kotal Kahn."_

_In a flash, the massive macuahuitl was in his hands, Kotal spinning to face the intruder. _

_"Be calm, Emperor. I am not here for a fight."_

_It was a woman. But Kotal knew she was no ordinary woman. She was like Raiden - a God. Her skin was the color of lavender, with hair the color – and appearance - of seaweed. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. Her clothing was rather odd, tear crystal, plant matter and thin brown cords arounf her neck, torso and waist. Floating behind her, in a half-moon shape, were chunks of crystal._

_"Who are you?" Kotal demanded._

_"I am Cetrion, Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue," the mystery woman introduced herself._

_"And what is your business with me?" Kotal demanded. _

_"I regret to inform you that your days as Outworld's Kahn are numbered," Cetrion said. _

_"You are wrong," Kotal rebuked. "Shao Kahn is long dead."_

_"Regardless, it is Mother's will that your throne shall be taken from you."_

_Kotal's lips twisted in a sneer. "And what would Raiden think about this revelation?"_

_"Raiden is dead."_

_Kotal's grip on his macuahuitl slackened slightly. "Raiden? Dead? Impossible."_

_"I was there. I killed Fujin. Liu Kang ended the thunder god once and for all," Cetrion confirmed. _

_"So the Netherrealm plans on invading Outworld? Fine. I'll invoke Mortal Kombat. The Elder Gods will not allow the merging of the realms through blatant invasion."_

_"The Elder Gods are also dead."_

_Kotal's eyes widened. "What?! Impossible! Elder Gods are impossible to kill!"_

_"Only a god can kill a god, Kotal Kahn," Cetrion said. "I did not take pleasure in killing my fellow deities. But Mother's will shall not be denied. Raiden himself is to blame for Mother's decision regarding the Elder Gods. His actions have irrevocably altered Mother's balance of light and darkness. The capstone was him decapitating Shinnok."_

_Kotal's grip on the macuahuitl tightened. "You are the Goddess of Light and Virtue. I guess I was wrong to think that someone of your station would like to see evil vanquished."_

_"Perhaps. But I must abide to my mother's will. Nature demands equilibrium, Kotal Kahn," Cetrion said. "Perfection can only be found through balance. Perhaps Mother could have found a use for you. But that is not possible. Her New Era has no place for you."_

_"Raiden's champions will not let you succeed."_

_"If we find them first," Cetrion said. "They have abandoned Raiden and fled Earthrealm."_

_"You lie poorly, Cetrion."_

_"Perhaps. The New Era will soon be upon us. An age you will not live to see."_

_With a roar, Kotal swung his macuahuitl in an overhead swing. Cetrion dodged the blow and disappeared._

_"Make peace with yourself, Kotal Kahn. Your death is inevitable."_

[End Flashback]

* * *

Kotal Kahn sat on his throne in the Koliseum, staring down at the last remnant of Shao Kahn's regime. The Nakandan, bound and restrained by his guards, known only as The Kollector.

The visit from Cetrion declaring his downfall was three days ago. But for the moment, he had placed his concerns as to who would challenge him on hold as he decided to deal with The Kollector.

"For years," Kotal began, "you have escaped the Kahn's justice, Kollector. You have sucked dry the bounty of my people. That ends today. Your debt shall be paid in full."

"Kill me, Kotal, and you lose profit," Kollector rasped.

Kotal snorted in derision. "Who do you take me for, Shao Kahn? I do not inflict bandits upon the poor."

"Shao Kahn approved!" Kollector insisted. "His word is law!"

"Shao Kahn is dead! And My word is now law!" Kotal boomed. He rose from his throne and stepped down from the dais, stopping only to take his macuahuitl from one of his soldiers. "Your master is dead, Kollector. Never again will Outworld suffer from his corruption." He raised the macuahuitl overhead, preparing to strike. "Let your death show that I will not tolerate rebellion from anyone loyal to either Shao Kahn or Mileena! Any one who wishes to challenge me for the throne, they may step forward!"

"I challenge."

Kotal froze, the macuahuitl stopping mere inches from Kollector's face. He recognize that voice anywhere, even though the person behind it has been dead for over twenty years.

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the Koliseum, originating from an open gate. Then, he appeared, much to the shock of everyone, and to the vicious delight of Kollector.

He emerged from the gates. Well over seven feet tall, and built like a mountain. Spiked pauldrons, more defined than the last time. And that helmet. Red eyes were burning with rage as he stalked into the Koliseum, not taking his eyes off of Kotal.

Shao Kahn.

"You..." Kotal growled.

"General Kotal," Kahn growled. One clawed finger pointed at his rival. "You dare pretend to my throne!"

"By right and deed, is your throne mine!" Kotal shouted. "You were killed long ago, as was your repugnant spawn, Mileena."

"You are a usurper!" Kahn bellowed. "Vacate my throne, or I will soak these sands with your blood!"

Kotal readied his macuahuitl. "Come and try."

* * *

From the rafters, Queen Sindel sat among the populace, her identity concealed by a ragged, dirty cloak.

She watched as she patiently waited for Shao Kahn's signal. He knew that Kotal Kahn was dangerous, which is why he was going to fall back to an old tactic: konquest by deception.

When Kronika upended the history of the Realms, Sindel found herself alive, confronting a future in which had been dead for centuries. For her, it seems just moments ago when Quan Chi poisoned her, making it look like a suicide. Then, she encountered not only Kronika, but also Cetrion and Shao Kahn, having been brought from the past - moments before snapping Kung Lao's neck - to the present.

When Shao Kahn learned the truth surrounding his Queen's death, it took Geras freezing Shao Kahn in place to stop him from exacting bloody vengeance upon the Netherrealm necromancer. And it took Cetrion ensnaring Sindel in her vines to stop Sindel from finishing the job. Quan Chi was smart enough to make himself scarce following this attempt on his life.

But now, there was a problem. There were **two** Sindels, one alive and the other a Netherrealm revenant. It had been Shao Kahn that had came up with a solution. Ironically enough, it was the same solution that the Elder Gods had used on the Exiled Gods, although Kronika and the others did not know that just yet.

Shao Kahn transferred the soul of the Revenant version of Sindel into the younger version of Sindel. "I like you better when alive," Kahn had said.

While not as powerful as she was when Kahn imbued her with the numerous souls Shang Tsung had stolen, Sindel was still a threat, her power and skills having been increased. By absorbing the soul of her Revenant counterpart, Sindel acquired the memories of her Revenant as well.

And despite becoming Empress of the Netherrealm, Sindel was disappointed in her daughter. A crown does not make you a ruler. Aside from that, she was also disappointed in the choice for her companion. Sure Liu Kang was Shinnok's chief enforcer and former champion to Raiden, but she made it clear that 'no commoner would have her blessing.'

Kitana had responded by telling the revived monarch that 'she did not give a damn about her blessings.'

Since then, mother and daughter were at odds with one another.

She sat among the peasants, idly touching her folded weapon that sat in her lap. Her beloved Kwan Dao, patiently waiting for Shao Kahn's signal.

And then, it came. The approved signal in question? When Kahn summoned his Wrath Hammer and began to fight the usurper. She rose from her seat and leapt down onto the arena below. Unfolding her Kwan Dao to its full length, Sindel landed and quickly decapitated two of Kotal's guards, before breaking out into a dead run.

As Kotal blocked Kahn's mallet strike, a malicious grin spread across the Konqueror's face. Kotal gritted his teeth as he stood his ground against his predecessor's father. Then, a shadow overhead. Kotal realized too late that Kahn was the distraction.

Sindel leapt into the air, flipping forward, her hair extending, quick as a snake, wrapping itself around Kotal's neck. Flipping up-and-over, Sindel landed behind Kahn and yanked Kotal over both her husband and himself and with inhuman strength, slammed Kotal back-first onto the ground.

Kotal screamed in pain as he felt his vertebrae snap from the vicious impact. Meanwhile, chaos ensued.

The Koliseum had been infiltrated. Kahn's soldiers, disguised as Outworld civilians and a couple as Kotal's soldiers, began to massacre Kotal's forces. Then, the Tarkarta joined in the fray. Led by Baraka, the sands of the Koliseum ran red with the blood of Kotal's soldiers.

In great pain, Kotal watched as his forces were being put to slaughter. Then, he heard the dark laughter behind him as he tried to crawl away.

Then, he felt Sindel's hair around his ankle. He was flung back to the dais, where his throne stood.

"Go ahead," Kahn taunted. "Cry out to the Elder Gods! It will do you no good! For centuries, their pathethic rules of Mortal Kombat has shackled me. No longer! They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms. They did nothing as Cetrion put them to slaughter."

He brought the hammer down on Kotal's leg, shattering the shin bone. Kotal screamed yet again.

"Your time has passed, General," Sindel intoned. "This is the end for you. My husband's venom shall spread." She turned to Kahn. "Finish him, husband."

She stepped back. Kahn stepped forward. Even in death, Kotal was defiant. "Your venom may spread, but it is postponing the inevitable," Kotal groaned. "It is a fool's bargain to trust Kronika."

"Oh, we know," Sindel said. "That is why we have our own plans once Raiden's cowards are dealt with."

"It is even more foolish to think that you can best Raiden's champions," Kotal said. "They bested Shinnok. They will beat you."

"Shinnok was no konqueror. I am," Kahn replied, as he brought the hammer down onto Kotal's skull.


	8. 3: Date Night, Part One

**Chapter Three: Date Night, Or How Our Parents Met The Avengers, Part One**

The Cove – San Francisco, California. Thirteen years after Operation Montilyet.

Outside on the patio of what was known as The Cove, Sonya Blade stretched.

If there was one thing that Sonya hated in regards to her husband, it was admitting that he was right. That, and self-reflection is one hell of a thing.

Fortunately, he didn't lord it over her like most men when they win the argument with their significant other. That annoying smirk that he would give made her want to smack if off his face, if she didn't find it sexy. Honestly, she'd prefer him lording his victory over her.

Even when they lived in Earthrealm, they had been diametric opposites, their respective occupations being more than obvious to the fact. When Cassie was born, Sonya knew that she had to get back in shape in order to get back to work. While Johnny enjoyed Tai Chi, Sonya, for some reason, couldn't get into it.

So he suggested Yoga classes, as a friend of his ran a class. When Sonya had objected, saying that she didn't want to hang around 'wives of celebrities,' Johnny had reassured her that the woman who ran the class was someone Sonya would like – ex-military, and married, the class mostly women.

Sure enough, Sonya grew to love the class, even getting Cassie and Vera involved into the Yoga class. Even after their first divorce, she continued to attend the classes. And now, thirteen years after their flight from Earthrealm, she continued to go through the exercises, as it kept her limber. As she continued to stretch, she took the time out to reflect on her not only her life, but that of her family and friends.

As a Lieutenant Colonel and the second-in-command of Inferno Squad, even the Goddess of Thunder had plenty to think about. Her life had been a balancing act, one she was able to master with the help of her fellow god and husband.

Eleven years had passed since their exile from Earthrealm. Since the conclusion of Operation Montilyet. Since they've shed their mortal coil and ascended as Gods and Goddesses. Since their exile from Earthrealm, the Exiled Gods have grown and thrived in their personal and private lives.

First off, was Cage Incorporated. Originally a software firm and built using S-F and Cyber Lin Kuei technology, her husband's namesake business had grown into an economic powerhouse under the watchful eyes of its charismatic Chairman and her sister-in-law, the Deputy Chairwoman, and managed by the company's talented business manager, Daniel Ashby.

In hindsight, Sonya kinda kicked herself in the ass for not hiring Rebecca on as an independent contractor back in Earthrealm, as she had a keen mind when it came to tech.

Its headquarters was in Alameda, California, where Naval Air Station Alameda – now rechristened Alameda Point by the locals – once was located. Originally, a real estate developer had bought the land and tore down most of the buildings when he went bankrupt. Johnny was able to acquire the land rather cheaply than it was advertised.

The runway and control tower remained on the site, along with several hangars, as the main headquarters was sometimes used as a racing track and a place where car enthusiasts would come to show off their rides. Behind the runways, stood eight buildings; six stories each, made of steel and glass (think the Cyberdyne building in Terminator 2). These eight buildings – formed into a square – were the nerve center of Cage Incorporated.

Located in the center of the buildings, was the green space. A small forest with a Japanese-style koi pond surrounded by buildings of glass and metal. Johnny was inspired to have it done up after seeing the various green spaces whilst on tour in Singapore checking out a subsidiary of Cage Incorporated, and it had been the pet project of the environmental scientists on his payroll, with the aid of a landscaping crew, as one of his scientist's cousins ran a landscaping company.

The green space – nicknamed the Atrium - was a popular spot within Cage Incorporated, as it helped with the morale of his employees. During their breaks, the employees would wind down inside the Atrium before going back to work. Johnny would claim that the Atrium had done more to aid in work production than he ever did.

In the past years, both Howard Stark and Norman Osborn watched Cage Incorporated's rise with not only interest, but also concern. Those concerns were made reality for Osborn when Cage Inc. usurped Oscorp in regards to revenue, and was rapidly closing in on Stark Industries. Now, Johnny and Rebecca Cage were both tied with Tony Stark as the richest industrialist on the planet.

Cage Technologies was still the backbone of Cage Incorporated, along with its various divisions that were ran by its Executive Managers: Biotech and Medical, Logistics and Shipping, Scientific Research, Natural Energy, Entertainment and Media, Foods, Construction and Engineering, and Military Applications.

Vera not only worked as the Chief Nursing Officer the Alameda-San Francisco Medical Center, she was also the Medical Liaison for Cage Incorporated, much to Jax's chagrin. Johnny didn't even tap Vera for the post. She simply applied for it, went through the motions of the interview and background check, and was promptly hired.

One of the buildings was used as a laboratory for its various projects. Kitana Kahn's office and lab sat on the top floor of said building, spanning one side of the space there, the youngest of the company's employees. Only difference was that she didn't answer to the Executive Manager overseeing her department. She was autonomous, answering only to her father.

Behind the office complex was a park and living quarters, done up as dormitories and family housing, a left-over from back when the place was a base. Cage Incorporated has employees that lived on-site, as the cost of living in San Francisco, Oakland and Alameda was a tad high.

Cage Incorporated already had a stellar relationship with the Army, thanks in part to Jax and Sonya. Hence, Sonya's appointment as military liaison to Cage Incorporated.

Cassie Cage also worked for her father, albeit part-time as a model during the summer months when she was home, citing that it was "the closest she'd ever get to working in show business." Mostly, she was a swimsuit model and centerfold model for two of the magazine printed under Cage Incorporated. It was during one of these photoshoots that she met Alexander Aaron, the son of Ares, and the two hit it off surprisingly well. Trained in Japanese swordplay by Amatsu-Mikaboshi, he was well-liked by the Exiled Gods, Hanzo included.

Of course, his detractors had raised a huge stink over her appointment. Johnny fired back by saying that the people he chose were not 'sycophants and ass-kissers, but people who can not only do the job, but have the guts to call him out or tell him that he made a mistake,' and Sonya was one of few people who could do all three.

No wonder the Army was able to get the military contract with Cage Incorporated. It also nailed both Sonya and Jax promotions to Lieutenant Colonel and Colonel respectively.

But with the rise of Cage Incorporated, came enemies. Such is the case regarding HYDRA. The terrorist organization thought it would be funny to kidnap both her and Jax in order to brainwash them int becoming their perfect little Manchurian Candidates, assassinating Johnny and take over the business in order to fill its coffers and take its secrets.

Sonya and Jax were not amused.

When the Avengers raided the place hours later, all they found was carnage and plenty of bodies; some were charred, others reduced to ash, while others were crushed under earth or impaled on earthen spikes.

Cage Incorporated was not the only organization that was thriving. The Shirai Ryu had grown to its numbers pre-Quan Chi. It also helped that Hanzo had married into the Japanese pantheon, as his demigoddess wife was the daughter of the Japanese God of Fire, Kagutsuchi, and welcomed as the God of Hellfire. He had also re-embraced his codename of Scorpion, but as one respected by his friends and allies, and feared by his enemies.

There are those whom Hanzo respected, regardless of their alignment. One was Cassie and Jacqui's old mentor, the crude, hairy Canadian mutant known as Logan, of whom was heard saying that Hanzo "was just as tough as the Cajun in a scrap" following a dust-up with The Hand. The other was Kenuicho Harada, the Silver Samurai, who had challenged Scorpion in order to see if his nickname was indeed genuine.

Hint: it was.

Harada lost the match, but in the end, left the Fire Gardens in high spirits. Nothing like a good old-fashioned fight to really get the blood pumping. Despite being a crimeboss, Harada promised Hanzo on his honor that his organization would not interfere with Shirai Ryu business, of which Hanzo promised the same thing.

While Kuai Liang did not marry Elena Cheng, they were still a couple, and he led the Lin Kuei down a different path. Aside from rasing arms in defense of its home and allies, it also monitored the strange and unusual in the Chinese and Russian regions. Like Hanzo, Kuai had children of his own, a boy and a girl, both with their parents' ice abilities to match Hanzo's flame-wielding offspring.

There was also the mishap with Thor. The mallet-wielding Norse God of Thunder thought that Kuai Liang was a Frost Giant. The ensuing fight had left a city block damaged, with Odin finally intervening. It also inadvertently placed the Lin Kuei on SHIELD's radar, which ultimately led to the Shirai Ryu and Cage Incorporated being monitored as well due to the relationship between the two. Kuai Liang also confronted Bucky Barnes while on assignment. He had been tight-lipped about the incident, but what Sonya managed to get out was that both the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and the Winter Soldier had to fight their way through a horde of supernatural monsters. Barnes left without incident, and Subzero returned home.

Sonya and Jax thrived in the military. They both qualified to OCS and aced the program with flying colors. Of course, after signing on with Special Forces, it meant that the both of them would be away from their families for weeks, even months at a time. That point was pretty much moot as they both mastered the use of opening portals, albeit not in a combat zone. Following a mission in the Middle East that went SNAFU due in part to the negligence of their commanding officer, Jax and Sonya were field promoted to lead the unit; Jax with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and Sonya with the rank of Major.

Until six months ago, when they both were promoted yet again, this time as a reward for cinching Cage Incorporated's contracts for the Army.

The Matoka under Dr. Black Sky made a life for themselves in the South Dakota Badlands. Their h was founded under Nightwolf's protection. While she refused to be worshiped as a goddess, Nightwolf served the people as healer and doctor, running her practice from the small town. She was also mentor and adviser to the Exiled Gods, and Jade's favorite aunt. Mainly because Nightwolf had trained Jade in the mystic arts for over a decade.

The house, for the moment, was empty. Johnny had left earlier in the morning to the office. Eighteen-year-old Cassie (thirty-nine in actuality) once again pursued a military career. Only this time, she and Jacqui were in their second year at West Point. Rumors were abound that Johnny and Sonya had smoothed their way into West Point. However, those rumors were crushed when it was discovered that both Cassie and Jacqui had been accepted into the prestigious military academy by their own merits.

Sixteen-year-old Kitana Kahn was out of town, visiting Nightwolf alongside Jade, Liu and Lao at her home in Lake Eden. It had been a mutual decision by her and the other Gods. Every summer, the reincarnated kombatants would spend the summer with one of the New Gods, to better learn from the others. It would only be a matter of time before their past memories would manifest.

Neither Sonya or Johnny were not looking forward to that conversation with Kitana.

She wondered how Kitana would take the news. She and Johnny loved the reincarnated princess like their own daughter, and both were proud of their little genius. Both her and Johnny found out about her intelligence when they came home one day to see Kitana dismantling her Liberty Triumph motorcycle. Before Sonya could blow her top, Johnny calmed her down and told her to wait. Kitana dismantled the engine, then put it back together again, along with the rest of her bike.

She did this when she was ten.

Johnny was impressed. Sonya too, but she still grounded Kitana for a month.

Speaking of Johnny…

"Now there's a sight I'd never get tired of," Johnny's voice said from the open doorway leading to the house. He had returned home.

Sonya mentally groaned, but continued to stretch. "What do you want, Cage?" she demanded.

"My hands all over you, baby," he replied.

"You're gonna get my foot up your ass if you keep calling me that," Sonya threatened.

"And you haven't did it yet." Johnny sidestepped the lightning blast she shot at him, the violet bolt of lightning leaving a scorch mark on the wood. "What's your problem? Here, I thought I'd come to pay my respects to my brilliant, charming, and sexy wife, and you try to zap me."

"You're interrupting my workout time, that's why," rebuked Sonya as violet lightning arched across her fingertips. "So you better have good reason as to why before I try again."

"As if it can hurt me," Johnny snorted. He barely had enough time to summon an energy shield as Sonya zapped him, the shield absorbing the energy before Johnny returned fire.

Sonya dodged the wind blade, which dissipated harmlessly over the water. She had seen what Johnny's wind attack can do. While the occasional twister was harmless, it was the wind blades that were the deadliest in his arsenal. Johnny's wind blades had the ability to interact with the target on a cellular level. Simply put, it severs the bonds between the cells.

Martial arts was one of the main reasons as to why their bond was so strong. It was also how they had met some four decades ago, on Shang Tsung's Island Fortress. Seemed like a lifetime ago for the both of them. In a way, they were different people back then, yet the changes they made were minimal.

Catching Sonya's wrist when she fired off a punch, Johnny pulled his wife in close. Her body now flush against his. She didn't resist.

"You're not gonna try and shock me, are you?" Johnny asked.

"Oh...the thought crossed my mind," Sonya replied. "Give me a good reason not to."

"Gee, I really am a bad influence on you," Johnny joked.

"No. You're annoying."

Johnny laughed. "From being a dumbass to annoying. Only took thirty years."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You're still a dumbass. But a rich dumbass."

"Whatever. You're still an evil woman. And Fury and SHIELD thinks I'm the bad guy."

"You survived Shinnok even before becoming a God. You took a killshot from him with zero effects. You knew that I was a bad girl when you married me for the second time. You knew what you were getting yourself into, Cage." Sonya wiggled a bit in his embrace. "So...when do you leave for the charity ball?"

Oh. That. The New York Gala was one of the biggest events in the city. Movers and shakes of industry, high-ranking military officials, and drunk socialites would be present, Johnny included. He was to be present, as he was donating a sizable check to the New York Children's Hospital Foundation. Vera had talked him into it.

"Tomorrow. Why? You wanna come with?"

"You owe me a date night, Mr. Cage."

Johnny grinned. "That I do. I've been meaning to do that. We've been working our asses off, we hardly have any time for ourselves."

"Not to mention my own promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and the move from Fort Burton to the new base."

"Thinking about going after those stars?" Johnny asked.

"The thought crossed my mind. Give Jax something to worry about."

"You do realize you made Lieutenant Colonel and Jax made Colonel because the both of you managed to secure the contracts to the company for the Army, right?"

Sonya looked amused. "Yeah. But if I recall, that tech is still S-F property."

"And if I recall, you are the richest woman in the military for that reason."

Sonya chuckled. "At least you're using the S-F tech for the greater good, I'll give you that much." She trailed one fingertip along his arm. "When you said that you wanted to do this...become a businessman instead of going back to acting..."

"...you were shocked, right?"

Sonya nodded. "Guess that Business Admin degree you earned back in Earthrealm was good for something after all other than to wipe your ass."

"You wound me, hon."

Sonya had been surprised to find out that her husband had a college degree in Business Administration. He had paid his way through college doing stunt work, and by the time he graduated, he was already making millions. But he kept his finances in order, and ran his production company to near-perfection.

While he wasn't an actor, he played the business-savvy genius to perfection, and the people loved it. Goes to show that old habits die hard.

"You were impressed," Johnny said.

"Okay, I was impressed," Sonya admitted.

"You still am. Impressed that despite using your tech, that Rebecca and I had built Cage Inc. from the ground up." He gently pulled her closer. "You're serious about coming with me to New York City? It's ground central to all things weird."

Sonya didn't resist the closeness. "Johnny...we survived Mortal Kombat, two otherrealm invasions, fallen gods, revenants, parenthood and two marriages. I think we can handle costumed superheroes and bad guys running over the city. It's not like we're actually normal."

"I know. We'd probably be able to dust Stark and his merry little band of misfits."

Turns out that SHIELD and Stark were not the only ones keeping tabs on the Exiled Gods and their respective factions. The main reason why Cage Incorporated, Inferno Squad, the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei were clean was a talent that the Exiled Gods shared: the ability to look into one's soul. Similar to telepathy, it helped detect who was friend from foe.

It also inadvertently revealed Stark's alter ego as Ironman, and Steve Rogers' identity as Captain America, to name a few.

But the Exiled Gods did not expose Stark's identity. For the time being.

"So what's the plan?" Sonya asked.

"First, seeing as how Rebecca is enjoying her time in London with her own family," Johnny replied, "I got to check on the Manhattan branch of the company. After that, is the fundraiser. Hope you got a nice dress for the event."

"Can you make it plus-two?"

Johnny frowned. "Who's coming now?"

Sonya smirked. "Oh, Vera wants to come and she's dragging Jax along. We can make it a double date. She knows some of the Chief Nursing Officers and several doctors that are going to be present, and wants to come along."

"What about Jax?"

Sonya rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that for a God, Jax is whipped. Moreso than you."

Johnny let the insult slide. "So...you got a nice dress?"

"I can wear my formal dress."

"No. Wear an actual dress, babe. I wanna show you off and make the others jealous. Please?"

Sonya huffed. "Fine. Not like I'm hurting for money."

And afterward?"

"I know a nice little Mediterranean spot in Times Square. If you don't want that, then I found the location of a barbecue joint in the same location."

Sonya snorted. "If the barbecue place isn't in Texas, I'm not eating it. The exception is Mack's in downtown, as he is from Dallas, and knows how to cook."

"You made an exception to Korean barbecue."

"It's good, that's why."

"Fine. We'll figure it out once we get there, how about that?"

"Fair enough," she replied. 

* * *

Briggs Homestead, Tulare, California.

After years of living on various military bases in New York and California, Jackson Briggs finally decided on finding a place of his own.

In an ironic twist, he looked at Tulare, back where his old farm was once located. The place had been empty for years, the house run-down and one step away from being condemned. So after having purchased the house and land through Johnny's company, he got to work on rebuilding the place.

The contractors that worked under Cage Incorporated were the best, Jax had to admit. Looking back on it now, when Johnny had pitched the idea of forming a business using S-F and Lin Kuei tech, Jax thought that Johnny was out of his mind.

But if anything, Jonathan Carlton Cage had the annoying habit of making the impossible possible. Cage Incorporated was a juggernaut in the business world, and he and his fellow gods have benefited mightily from Cage's plans, once again showing Johnny's selflessness in looking after his comrades.

Johnny had changed. Funny how parenthood can do that to a person. He had watched from the sidelines, as he raised Cassie pretty much by himself following the divorce, and watched again as he and Sonya both raised Kitana alongside Cassie. Funny how their adopted daughter was not only a reincarnated Edenian princess, but also one whom he had fought alongside as a revenant for many years.

Then again, he also fought alongside Jade as well.

Save for Vera, the house was empty. Jade was with the reincarnated kombatants visiting Nightwolf at her home in South Dakota. Jacqui was away at West Point with Cassie. The reincarnated kombatants had their favorite aunts and uncles alongside Cassie and the others. But it was clear that Jade was Nightwolf's favorite aunt and mentor in the mystic arts. So much so that she was nicknamed 'The Green Witch' by Liu and the others.

Right now, he was enjoying his month off while the final preparations for S-F's relocation were complete. Then, Vera dropped the news onto his lap.

Jax was not amused.

"You want me to what?"

Vera waved the invite in her hands. "I want you to come with me to New York for the Childrens' Medical Gala."

"How'd you manage to snag an invite?"

"Because Johnny Cage is my boss, and I'm damn good at my job. If it makes you feel any better, Sonya's going with him"

Jax groaned. His wife was right about being good at her job as Cage Incorporated's Medical Liaison. He suspected that Cage had a hand in hiring Vera, but he was surprisingly, innocent of that stunt. But the job was an easy one, as her job as Chief Nursing Officer was already hard enough as is.

"Can I take a hard pass at this?" Jax asked.

"If you want to sleep on the couch for the next month, then by all means, go right ahead and say no," Vera replied in a pleasant tone that brooked no argument.

Jax frowned. "You make it sound like I don't have a choice."

"Oh, you do have a choice, Jackson," Vera replied as she patted her husband's cheek. Thing is, you won't like the consequences should you make the wrong one."

Jax sighed. Now he know how Sonya felt when Johnny had backed her into a corner regarding the formation of Team S-F.

"Good boy. Play your cards right, we may even have a date night." With a kiss on the cheek, Vera exited the living room and walked up the stairs.

As much as Jax wanted to blame Johnny for this, he found that he honestly couldn't. But Vera did promise him a date night should he behave. And it has been at least a couple of months since a night on the town.

So maybe he wouldn't hurt Cage. Yet. 

* * *

SoHo District, New York City. Two days later.

While not having a major presence in New York City due to being dwarfed by the likes of Oscorp, Stark Industries and the Rand Corporation, Cage Incorporated had a foothold in New York City. Cage Technologies had an office here as well as a construction firm operating in New York City.

The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei also had several safehouses in the area, mostly around Chinatown and Staten Island. A joint Lin Kuei-Shirai Ryu safehouse was located further up north in Stanford.

Johnny Cage, however, had his own building. Originally a warehouse, it had been converted into a penthouse-style condo. Originally on the market for rent, Johnny bought the condo and the building for a cool $15 million. Like Sonya's Union Vale hideaway, Johnny's SoHo digs was his own personal hideaway.

Well, one of several.

The limo would arrive in less than five minutes. The Children's Hospital Gala was the biggest event of the year. The business elite, the movers and shakers, and high-ranking doctors would be present. Jax would probably be the odd man out, as he was dressed in his formal Army dress blues, complete with rank and ribbons.

Jax was a big man, and the formal dress was custom-made for his physique. He had built quite the reputation since rejoining the military. Good thing that the Army was more open to mutants.

Like Sonya, Jax had built quite the reputation here in the New Earthrealm. He was rumored to be 'The Strongest Man In The World' by some, even participated in several charity strongman events to build good PR. Jax found the title to be amusing. Better for the people to think he's a mutant rather than the truth. No wonder HYDRA tried to snatch both him and Sonya.

He was a perfectionist when it came to the military. He would accept nothing less. It was something he had drilled into both Jacqui and Jade.

Johnny was a bit more lenient with Kitana and Cassie. Thinking long-term, as well as on the fly and outside the box was a Cage specialty...aside from crotch shots. And Kitana unfortunately picked up the art of Cage-style roshambo from her adopted father and adopted sister.

Jax wanted to make a statement, hence the formal military dress.

"Looking good, Briggs."

Johnny Cage.

The God of Wind stood behind him, dressed in a three-piece suit; the suit and tie black while the shirt was dark grey. He was without his glasses, his grey eyes showing humor, but mixed with seriousness.

"I blame you for this, Cage," he groused.

Johnny held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, I'm innocent this time, Jax. The Executive Manager overseeing the medical wing couldn't make it, so he appointed Vera in his place." He then added, "If it makes you feel any better, the gala also has military brass on the invite list."

"Why would the military be interested in a children's fundraiser?" Jax asked.

"Some of the most prominent doctors are military officers," Johnny replied. "And the armed forces are some of the biggest donors when it comes to stuff like this."

"Huh. That would make this shindig a bit more tolerable," Jax said.

"Gentlemen."

Jax and Johnny turned around. The sound of two male jaws hitting the ground in unison made both their wives smile.

As the event was a formal affair, Vera and Sonya dressed accordingly.

Rather than the formal military dress uniform, Sonya opted for an expensive evening dress that showed off the curves in her body. Not too showy, but perfect for her frame. Like Jax, Sonya was a perfectionist, even out of uniform. Her long blonde hair was done in a bun, no hair out of place. Aside from a bit of eyeliner, she wore no makeup. She could wear camo facepaint and Johnny would still think she was still attractive. The purple eyes made her look even more sexy.

Sonya once overheard Johnny talking to Nightwolf one day, with Johnny famously stating that "Sonya could be covered in dirt and grime, and she'd still be the hottest woman in the room."

Sonya put that to the test. One night, while visiting the Briggs family homestead, Sonya arrived after a series of PT and military drills, covered in dirt and grime. Chuckling to himself, Johnny kissed her full on the lips.

Even she can afford to splurge once in a while. But Sonya still lived modestly, as did her husband.

Vera also wore an expensive evening gown, one that looked liked it cost more than what she made as a Chief Nursing Officer. Good thing that not only her job as Cage Incorporated's Medical Liaison paid well. That, and aside from Sonya, Jax was the richest officer in the military. The dress showed off Vera's slender, yet curvy frame. Vera kept in shape, as she was a fitness junkie like Jax, and it showed.

The two male Gods quickly got over their gaffe.

"Well?" Vera prodded. "How do we look?"

Jax didn't answer his wife. Instead, he whispered to Johnny, "Better keep your eyes off my wife, Cage."

To which Johnny whispered back, "I'll strip the skin off your bones if you're gawking at mine."

Vera and Sonya traded looks and grinned. "Mission accomplished," Vera said, high-fiving Sonya.

The two women walked over to their respective husbands. Johnny extended his arm, and Sonya slipped her own arm through his. Jax reached for Vera, but stopped him.

Puzzled, Jax watched as Vera retreated back to their bedroom. Moments later, she returned, holding a small item in her hands. "You forgot this," she said, holding his beret.

Jax accepted the article of clothing and place it on his head. Outside, on the streets below, the horn of a limo was heard honking.

"Our ride's here," Johnny said. "Everyone ready?" 

* * *

"This must bring back memories for you, Cage," Jax said as the limo made its way to where the fundraiser gala was being held.

"It does," admitted the former actor-turned-god. "Got a bit of nostalgia running through me."

"You ever thought of going back into acting?" Vera asked.

Johnny smirked. "I'm acting now, remember? Playing the role of the hotshot industrialist, the business genius and martial arts champion. This, I consider to be my magnum opus. Only difference is there's no Oscar nomination for this role. But going back to Hollywood? I've had offers over the years. But I like the corporate gig. I'm my own boss, I make my own hours, I make my own rules, and the gig makes all of us plenty of money. What's not to love?"

"Plus, you like San Francisco," Sonya added.

"So do you," Johnny replied. "Besides, I think someone had 'King of L.A.' copyrighted. I kinda like 'King of San Francisco.'"

Jax rolled his eyes. A reporter back in San Francisco had given him that nickname, due to Johnny's insanely long reign as the full-contact martial arts champion, and as the patron of not only San Francisco, but also Alameda and Oakland. The name kinda stuck with him ever since.

"Sure you do," Sonya scoffed.

"I don't go lording it over people. I find it actually amusing," Johnny said. He then added, after looking Sonya over, "You should dress up more often. It's not like you can't afford it."

Sonya looked down at her dress. "Better enjoy this Cage, as I don't plan on dressing up anytime soon once this is over."

"You wanted to come with."

"I know." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the compliment, though."

"Thank you for coming along with me."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

Vera punched him in the arm. "You could learn a thing or two from Johnny, Jax."

"How to act like a total fool isn't something I'd aspire to," Jax replied.

"Anyway," Johnny interrupted Vera and Jax, addressing Sonya, "thank you for coming along with me."

Sonya grinned. "And let some tramp throw themselves at your feet if you go stag? I don't think so. You're mine, Cage."

"Possessive much, babe? And here, I thought you trusted me after all the years we've been together."

Sonya looped her arm with Johnny's own. "No. I just don't want no debutante or socialite who is the same age as our daughter or some ditzy divorcee flirting with my husband."

"Same here," Vera seconded.

"You both do realize that Cassie and Jacqui are both thirty-nine, right?" Johnny asked.

"Here, they're both eighteen," Vera snapped. "And I agree with Sonya. No self-righteous skank has no rights to my man."

"I think I made it perfectly clear to the world that Sonya is my Number One Leading Lady," Johnny said as Sonya linked his arm around his. "No one messes with my wife."

"Yeah. I think you made that point pretty damn clear," Jax said as their limo pulled in front of the Waldorf-Astoria. He sighed as he adjusted his beret. "Here we go..."

Johnny grinned. "Showtime." 

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Anthony Edward Stark was doing his best not to be bored to tears.

In all honesty, he would rather be inside his workshop, tinkering with his suit and making repairs from his last mission with the Avengers. But, he had his obligations and the head of Stark Industries must be present.

Least he wasn't suffering through this torture alone. Fury had assigned Romanov as his date, while Rhodey was somewhere mingling with the military bigwigs, hoping to get an audience with him on a couple of military contracts. Daniel Rand was somewhere, his own obligations as Rand Corporation head were just the same as his own. And Peter Parker was working the front doors as a photographer, something that he did part-time now, seeing that he was now a teacher.

"You could at least try and act like you've having a good time," the alluring redhead spoke, her English made husky by her Russian accent.

"You think I want to be here?" Tony snorted. "I could be working. Why couldn't you get Steve for this?"

The redhead, one Natasha Romanov, replied with, "Because he's not the head of Stark Enterprises. You are. Plus, even you can realize that making a sizable donation to the children's healthcare system would be a nice boost to your public image. Make the people see you in a different light. For tonight, less genius billionaire and playboy, more philanthropist."

From the entryway, a commotion. This caught Tony and Natasha's attention. "Now what?" Tony muttered. Discreetly, Tony tapped his ear. "Petey? Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Boss, you're not gonna believe who just showed up," Peter Parker's voice crackled in response. "The King of San Francisco himself, Chairman Johnny Cage."

Tony frowned. "Cage? Seriously?"

"One in the same. He's not alone. Colonel Blade is with him, along with another couple. Big guy in an Army uniform. Guy must be about as big as Luke Cage. The other woman must be his wife."

"Obviously, there's no relation," Tony said. He knew exactly who the other guy was.

"This should be interesting," Natasha said, gently nudging Tony with his elbow.

Originally, it had been Tony's father that had dismissed Cage Incorporated and its hotshot chairman as nothing more than upstarts, dismissing it as an underdog against the likes of Hammer Industries, his own company and Oscorp. But if the public loved anything more, it was an underdog story.

"Cage won't amount to a thing, boy," Howard had said in one of their last conversations. "He won't. Trust me."

If his father was alive, he would have eaten those words.

But, in the thirteen years since, even Tony was surprised as to how Cage Incorporated has grown to rival even his own company, starting from a software firm to the powerhouse that was known today.

While Stark Enterprises had defense contracts with the Air Force, Cage Incorporated had its own defensive contracts with the Army, thanks to in part due to Sonya's marriage to Johnny himself. The Army secured a contract for attack drones and clean energy research, of which Sonya herself played a critical role in securing.

Even Tony had seen the attack drones when Stark Enterprises and Oscorp were competing for the Army contract, and had to admit that they were radically advanced to the point that they were scary. The clean energy research was the icing on the cake. So much so that Osborn was actively trying to buy Cage Incorporated out.

So far, Johnny said no.

The head of Stark Enterprises had been keeping tabs on the Cage family; Johnny, the charismatic frontman and reigning martial arts champion for the past decade, his sister, Rebecca, a genius when it came to software, Johnny's wife, Sonya, his military liaison and the second-in-command of an elite Special Forces unit who was also a mutant, their daughter, Cassandra, military cadet at West Point and a mutant just like dear old mom, and their adopted daughter, Kitana, a certified genius. T'Challa spoke highly of her, as she was friends with T'Challa's sister, also a genius.

Tony and SHIELD also monitored the steady rise of Cage Incorporated with great interest. Soon, it overtook Oscorp and Hammer Industries. Now, it jostled with his own company as being the world's wealthiest.

Then, Tony watched as Cage and his entourage entered the room. 

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was just as big as Sonya had remembered back in Earthrealm. Three stories tall and the place was packed once the Chairman of Cage Incorporated and his group entered the ballroom, having survived the gauntlet of reporters and photographers outside.

She knew this as Johnny had shot one of his films there. The only films that in her mind were worth watching were the ones when he didn't use martial arts. Fortunately for her, Johnny wasn't insulted in the least. The fact that she liked some of his movies was good enough for him.

Getting past the mob of reporters and photographers was easy enough. Sonya had plenty of practice back in Earthrealm. She would sometimes accompany Johnny to several movie premieres when in truth, she – and Johnny – would rather stay home and enjoy each other's company.

Back when they got along the first time.

With Cage Incorporated rising as a major player in the business world, Sonya was once again, thrust into the spotlight alongside her husband. Fortunately, her place of influence within the Army has guaranteed her some form of privacy, as no photographer would dare to try and sneak onto an Army base just to snap a picture of her.

At least now, as Johnny has become a businessman rather than an actor, the photographers were now more endurable in San Francisco rather than in New York or Los Angeles.

On the ballroom's main floor, Johnny, Jax and their respective wives looked around the gala. It was a who's who of the rich and powerful; businessmen, politicians (Johnny hated politicians), old money, debutantes, socialites, medical personnel and even military officers. Johnny recognized Tony Stark, the head of Stark Enterprises from a distance, with an attractive redhead at his side, watching his entrance with interest.

Johnny was in his element. Flashing his grin, waving at the cameras, exchanging pleasantries with the elite reminded Sonya of his acting days back in Earthrealm. While Johnny looked charismatic, Sonya preferred to look dignified. Jax looked stoic while Vera mimicked Sonya, mixed with a bit of being demure. Having a God who was a retired actor had its perks when it came to acting, as they all ended up picking up some pointers from him in learning how to deal with cameras.

Of course, their arrival has drawn the attention of several of the younger women, who looked at Sonya and Vera with envy in their eyes, whispering rumors stemming from both women had work done on their chests to having cosmetic surgery done on their faces.

'Pot. Kettle. Black,' Sonya thought as she saw that those same women themselves had work done on their own bodies. Sonya always held a firm belief that if you have surgery done on your body to make yourself look better, then you're insecure about yourself and always questioning your self worth.

Shame that Johnny made her promise not to go Emperor Palpatine on on the fake debutantes and trophy wives. Although watching her

in schadenfraud-tastic hilarity as she zapped the debutantes and socialites, laughing maniacally as she floated overhead.

"Briggs? Jackson Briggs, is that you?"

A man approached Johnny and his group. African-American, in the khaki officer's service dress of the Marine Corps. The silver oak leaves on his shoulders showed that he was a Lieutenant Colonel, like Sonya.

Jax grinned. "James Rhodes. The hell are you doing here?"

James Rhodes. Former Marine, now a test pilot and aviation engineer working for Stark Enterprises. The two men had met when Stark was competing with Hammer Industries and Cage Incorporated for the lucrative Army contracts and struck up a friendship.

The two men shook hands. Mutual respect from two men who were not only in different branches of the military, but also their ties to both Stark and Cage.

"Oh, the usual," Rhodes replied. "Trying to keep my boss out of trouble. You?"

Jax gestured to Vera. "My wife wanted a Plus-One." He introduced his wife. "Rhodey, this is Vera Briggs, Chief Nursing Officer and Medical Liaison for Cage Incorporated."

Rhodey nodded in greeting. "Ma'am. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Formerly of the Marine Corps, now working for Stark Industries." He turned to Johnny and Sonya. "Chairman. Colonel."

"James," Johnny greeted. "Where's your boss? Causing trouble again?"

Rhodey laughed. "He wouldn't be Tony if he was getting into trouble."

Vera then noticed something. A couple of nurses, doctors and surgeons were beckoning her over to their table. "I'll be a moment, Jax. Have fun." With a peck on the cheek, Vera scooted off.

Rhodey excused himself, taking Jax with him to a table that had a couple of colonels and a single general chatting with each other, sharing war stories and military-grade hijinks.

"That'll keep him occupied," Sonya said as another blonde woman in a formal Air Force officer's dress uniform with skirt, walked past them. Like Rhodey, she was also a lieutenant colonel. Upon hearing Sonya's voice, she stopped and turned around.

"Colonel Blade?"

Sonya turned. She recognized the woman almost immediately. "Carol? What are you doing here?"

Carol Danvers shrugged her shoulders. "Somehow, I was invited by that idiot," she said, pointing to Tony. "You?"

"My husband owes me a date night," Sonya replied. She noticed the rank on Carol's shoulders. "You made lieutenant colonel?"

Carol nodded. "Yup. One of the youngest in the Air Force."

"Congratulations."

"Don't get used to seeing her like this, Danvers," Johnny said, butting in. "Knowing her, she'd probably burn the dress once she's out of it." That earned him a sharp elbow into his side from his wife. "Ow."

"Thanks." With a peck on the lips, Sonya and Carol strolled off to an empty table, the two women catching up on old times.

"Wow," a male voice said from behind Johnny. "I don't know if I should sympathize with you or feel sorry that another woman stole your wife."

The voice – thankfully – wasn't that of Tony Stark. But it did have a hint of amusement within it. Johnny turned around. A blond man stood behind him, dressed in a business suit, blue eyes showing humor, but as Johnny noticed from behind his shades, he had the form of a fighter, despite trying to act casual.

"Even I have to indulge my my wife sometimes," Johnny replied. "Especially when it comes to things military-related. Then again, I knew the risks when she decided to join the military." He looked at Sonya, who was seated at a table chatting it up with Carol. "Seeing her happy makes it worthwhile. It's the little things in life that makes her smile."

"You're full of surprises for a man known as the 'King of San Francisco,'" the man said. He extended his hand. "Danny Rand, CEO of Rand Corporation."

"Johnny Cage, Chairman of Cage Incorporated," Johnny replied, shaking his hand.

"And reigning martial arts champion for the past decade," Danny noted. "I saw your last fight in Seattle. Pretty impressive."

"Thanks."

"Well, Stark and my buddy Luke doesn't seem to think so," Danny replied. "Funny enough is that Luke has the same last name as you. I've seen you fight and you can't fake moves such as those."

Johnny snorted. "Yeah, well, try telling that to the press."

"You'd let the press get to you?"

"I got thicker skin. You should see what the tabloids say about my wife."

Danny still had the amused look on his face. "I've read some of it. Don't believe none of it. Although my personal favorite was that she regularly undergoes Botox treatments and has breast implants."

Johnny chuckled. "I can assure you that not only she does not do Botox, but her body is one hundred percent natural, breasts included. Of course, she'd slap a reporter as soon as she heard them say that. 'Don't mess with Texas,' and all that."

Danny grinned. "Well, damn. You made me fifty bucks, Cage."

"Eh?"

"I'm on speaking terms with Tony Stark, and we had a bet on where your wife was originally born," Rand explained, shrugging his shoulders. "We heard her speak, and caught the southern accent. He said Mississippi. I said Texas."

"Austin, to be precise," Johnny said. He tilted his head to the side. "You're a martial artist as well."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

Johnny grinned. He had to give it to Danny. He had quite the poker face, but the eyes showed surprise at Johnny's claim. "Trade secret. You should try taking up Tai Chi. Keeps you from being tense most of the time."

"With the people I work with and deal with on a regular basis, you'd sympathize."

"Try raising a sister, two girls, and running a business. It's a miracle that I'm still sane. Fighting allows me to vent. Even rich guys like me get bored too."

"You and Stark should get along just fine then," Rand said.

Johnny scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Stark inherited his company. I built my from the ground up with help from my sister."

"Careful, Cage," Rand warned. "I, too, inherited my father's company."

"Only difference is that you're not so full of yourself as Stark is," the former actor pointed out.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I concede that point to you. How'd you guess that coming from me?"

"I read people very well," Johnny replied. "It's a Cage specialty."

It was here, a friendship between two heroes – one a warrior of K'un Lun and the other, an exile from Earthrealm – was born.

"Excuse me, Chairman Cage!" A reporter was coming up on Johnny's right flank. "Chairman Cage, a quick question for the Bugle!"

"Shoot," Johnny said.

"What made you decide to donate to help the children's hospitals here in the city?" the reporter asked.

"It was simply the right thing to do, and I pride myself on doing the right thing," Johnny replied. "As a father of two myself, any parent would do anything and everything in their power to ensure that their children would see that they are given the best medical care."

"Which explains your interest in San Francisco's health system," Tony drawled as he walked over to the two men. He shook. Danny's hand. "Danny."

"Tony," Danny responded in the pleasant tone.

Tony extended his hand to Johnny. "Johnny. Glad you decided to come."

Johnny shook it. "Tony. Surprized you showed up. Didn't know this was your type of party."

"It's not," the Iron Avenger replied. "But I have a soft spot for kids." He turned to see Sonya approach her husband. Carol having been whisked away to answer an emergency call. "Colonel Blade."

"Tony," Sonya replied evenly.

Tony gave her the once-over. "You clean up well."

Sonya's eyebrow raised. "And what do you mean by that, Stark?" she asked in a saccharine tone, her purple eyes glinting dangerously. Danny could almost swear that the air became electrified.

Johnny rolled his eyes. His wife was such a hothead.

"No disrespect," Stark replied, not wanting to invoke the fury of the blonde commando. "It's just that most of the time that I see you, nine times out of ten, you're in uniform."

Sonya's eyebrow lowered and she calmed down.

"So what do you think of this little shindig, Cage?" Stark asked, turning to Johnny.

After looking around a bit, Johnny replied, "A bit too formal for my taste. I'm more of a semi-casual type of guy, as my leading lady can attest," he added, gesturing to Sonya. "That and the donation is tax-deductible."

Stark chuckled. "Out of everyone here, myself, Danny and you donated the most money to the children's hospital. Combined, we donated close to $40 billion."

"You owe me fifty bucks, by the way," Rand noted. He pointed to Sonya. "She's from Austin."

"Really?"

Sonya nodded. "Born and raised."

Stark frowned. "Dang."

Fortunately, for the couple, the fundraiser went on as painlessly as possible. Johnny, Tony and Danny were recognized by the fundraiser organizers for their charitable donations to the hospital, which meant that Johnny would have to return to New York once the renovations were done. That, however, wouldn't be for another six months.

Three hours later, the party was over and for Johnny, Jax and their respective wives, they couldn't leave fast enough. Rubbing elbows with self-centered, self-righteous pompous little pedants was one past time that they did not like. Fighting Shinnok and Shao Kahn at the same time was more preferable.

But on the upside, Sonya and Jax did have fun chatting with Carol and Rhodey, and Johnny made a new friend in Danny Rand. 

* * *

Later on, at Avengers Tower.

"So...what do you think about Cage?" Stark asked once Danny entered his workshop, Stark working on fixing the tweaks in his newest Iron Man armor. "Honestly, Danny. No bullshit."

Danny took a moment to respond. "He's very modest and humble...unlike you." He ignored the stink eye that Stark was giving him. "Has a good head on his shoulders and a good woman to keep him from not doing anything reckless."

"And Briggs?"

"Reminds me of Luke. Always wanting to do the right thing."

"Both Briggs and Blade have quite the rep," Tony said. "Mutants, yet having worked up the ranks of the military. But it's Cage's ties to the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu that worry me."

"You're thinking that Cage might be dirty?" Danny asked.

"Could be. But I checked him out myself. Aside from a couple of traffic tickets, he and his family are more or less clean. Before he disappeared, Fury told me that he suspected that there's more to Blade and Briggs than what meets the eye."

"They're both open in regards to being mutants," Rand said. "And they have the full support of the Army."

The Army saw a golden opportunity during the Second World War when it allowed mutants to enlist in the Army. It was a policy that made the Army the more desirable military branch for mutants to enlist.

"It's good P.R. for the Army," Stark said. "Having two mutants in such a high rank. And from what I found out about them, they both earned it."

"But you're still worried about Cage's ties to the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei."

Stark paused, but nodded.

"Logan has some contact with the Shirai Ryu grandmaster," Rand reported. "Turns out that Grandmaster Hasashi is no fan of The Hand."

Stark took a moment to digest this info, "Hmm...either this means that the Shirai Ryu are the good guys or they could be making a power play to replace the Hand."

"There's more." Rand said. "His adopted son, Liu Hasashi, his birth family was killed by the Hand. Hanzo saved the kid's life. In regards to Cage, I'm not sensing a bad vibe from him. Which means either he's good at hiding things that doesn't want to be found...or his act is indeed genuine. I'm surprised that you haven't started a file on him already."

Tony's response did not surprise Danny. "Oh, I did. Sonya as well. They've both been married for thirteen years. Their eldest daughter is the product of a teenage pregnancy, and has followed in her mother's footsteps in the military. Eldest daughter followed in her mother's footsteps and is a model part-time, while the younger daughter is adopted, but a certified genius."

"You tried to scout her, didn't you?" Rand asked dryly.

"I did. Kitana's smart. Real smart. Up there with the likes of T'Challa and his sister, Xavier, Richards and of course, Yours Truly. But she accepted a job with her father's business. And his sister's overseeing the London offices, and is happily married like her brother. Aside from several parking tickets and a couple of moving violations, nothing."

"Maybe you should stop being so paranoid, Stark."

"In our line of work, paranoia preserves."

"True. But sometimes, it can also alienate those that are innocent."

Stark sighed. "I know." 

* * *

The following day…

Cage Incorporated's New York branch consisted of two five-story waterfront office buildings located along the Hudson River. The New York branch was mostly Rebecca's responsibility, but as she was still in London and unable to check on the offices there, her brother went in her place.

Cage Incorporated was classy, yet modern. But tightly disciplined thanks to Sonya's influence. There was a reason as to why Cage Incorporated was named one of the best places to work at. The pay was good, the hours flexible, and the management wasn't overbearing, but firm. Johnny believed that Cage Incorporated defined style, and the dress code was casual in order 'to promote creativity and one's identity.'

The inspection of the New York branch went off without a hitch, Johnny addressing his employees, praising them for their hard work and their devotion to the company. Sonya, having tagged along, had watched from the sidelines, rolling her eyes as Johnny spoke to his employees.

While he was no longer an actor (and hasn't been since their flight from Earthrealm), Sonya couldn't help but to admit that her husband enjoyed – no, relished – the role of businessman and industrialist. The people loved and admired him here just as much back in Earthrealm when he used to act.

There was something about her husband that made people trust him, that inner strength. Sure he was a goofball, but for Sonya, despite everything, she would take Johnny Cage at her back any day when it came down to a fight...as much as he pissed her off. And although Jax would deny it, he admitted the same to her.

As for Jax and Vera, the pair decided to remain behind at the Soho penthouse, Jax taking Vera out for a lunch date. They would meet up later on tonight for a double-date.

Johnny listened to their grievances, their suggestions, some of them reasonable, while others were for lack of a better term, insane. Then, he was asked he following question by one of his mid-level managers:

"Oscorp Industries is looking to buy you out, or at least, merge the company with theirs. You plan on selling the company?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. Cage Industries will not be bought out by Oscorp. That, I promise you. The company is very stable, and has been for the past several years, and will continue to be stable in the future. Revenue is up and costs are down, and I would like to keep it that way."

The employees erupted in applause. Meanwhile, Mey, Johnny's Japanese-born assistant, pushed her way past the crowd and whispered into Johnny's ear, speaking in rapid-fire Japanese. Mey was one of two assistants that worked under Chairman Cage, Mey being a member of the Shirai Ryu and acting as its liaison, while his second assistant, Li-Chen, was a member of the Lin Kuei, acting as the liaison to the aforementioned clan. Johnny's eyes narrowed slightly behind his shades, but he nodded and excused his assistant.

"Okay folks, meeting is adjourned," Johnny said. "Have a productive day."

Sonya, having picked up on Johnny's change in mood, was by his side in an instant. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Norman Osborn is here," Johnny replied. "Mey has him in one of the conference rooms down the hall. Guess he wants to talk to me personally about buying the company."

"Persistent little shit, isn't he?" Sonya sniped.

Johnny sighed. "Might as well snip this in the bud. Osborn won't quit unless I tell him no myself."

"Or tell him to fuck off," Sonya said as she followed her husband out of the office and down the hall.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Johnny asked.

"That's what I'd do," Sonya replied. "I don't trust Osborn. There's something...off about him."

"You noticed that too?" her husband replied as he and Sonya arrived at the conference room where Mey had told Osborn to wait.

Johnny pushed open the wooden doors and both he and Sonya stepped inside. There, looking dapper in his business suit, seated at the far end of the conference room (and thankfully, not at the head, which would have made Johnny very upset), sat the head of Oscorp Industries, one Norman Osborn. Mey stood opposite Osborn on the other side of the table, looking very unhappy at having to babysit the Oscorp head.

Osborn rose to his feet as Johnny entered the room, followed by Sonya. "Mr. Cage, I presume?" Osborn asked.

"You presume correctly," Johnny replied, shaking Osborn's hand. "My wife, Sonya Blade." He gestured to the chair, of which Osborn sat back down, while Johnny and Sonya sat opposite of him.

"I missed you at the fundraiser last night," Osborn said, "as I was preoccupied with other matters. I was hoping to speak with you in regards to your company."

"I'm here now. So speak your piece," Johnny said.

"Straight to the point. I like that," Osborn said, grinning. "I've watched you and your sister turn Cage Incorporated from a humble software firm to the powerhouse that it is today. Suffice to say, I am very impressed with how far you had brought your company, Mr. Cage. However, under my guidance, it can be so much more."

Johnny slid off his glasses, allowing Osborn to look into his eyes. "No."

"No?" Osborn parroted.

"No," Johnny repeated. "I'm sorry, Mr. Osborn, but Cage Incorporated is not for sale. I have worked too long and too hard to just throw it all away. Especially that I plan on handing over the reins to my chosen heir once she is old enough to run it on her own."

Sonya had expected Osborn to blow a gasket. Surprisingly, he took the refusal well.

"Well...can't say that I am disappointed by your refusal, Mr. Cage," Osborn said, "but I understand your intentions, as I expect the same from my own son." He stood up. "Mr. Cage...Colonel Blade...I thank you for your time."

Norman Osborn left the room without a single word and without incident.

Johnny turned to Sonya. "You looked inside his soul?"

Sonya nodded. "Yup. He's the Goblin. Think Stark knows?"

"Knowing him, probably not," Johnny replied. "He may be a problem in the future."

"I'm content with letting Stark and the Avengers deal with him," Sonya said. "The moment he steps out of line, his ass is grass."

"Agreed."

Little did they know, that later in the night, Sonya's words would prove to be rather prophetic. 


	9. Interlude: Gathering Stormclouds Part 2

**Interlude: Gathering Stormclouds, Part Two**

Kronika's Keep, The Netherrealm. 72 hours after the death of Kotal Kahn.

What was worse than being in the same room with Kano?

For Daegon, it was being in the room with not one Kano, but **two** of them.

The elder Kano was more grizzled, more scarred, and despite being in his early sixties, was still in fighting form. The younger Kano was clean-shaven, bald, in his prime. Daegon suspected that the past Kano came from the time when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm.

Despite his discomfort, Daegon couldn't help but to smirk inwardly at the unhappy looks both Kanos shared. Daegon suspected that the younger Kano knew of the fate that had befallen the Black Dragon in the past two years.

The history of the Red Dragon and the Black Dragon had always been a volatile one. While indeed a criminal organization, the Red Dragon had a strict code of honor. But the more reckless and bloodthirsty members broke away from the organization, believing that the Red Dragon's code of honor held them back. Led by renegade Red Dragon operative Morihei Uyeshiba, they formed the Black Dragon, a clan of mercenaries, cutthroats and all-around scumbags.

Kano prided himself on being five steps ahead of his enemies, including Sonya Blade and Special Forces. His spy in the form of Colonel Flagg made sure of that. It had been Flagg that notified Kano of Cassie running away from the base, leading to her and Jacqui being kidnapped. It had also been Flagg that had given Kano the security codes to the vault where Shinnok's Amulet was hidden.

But Sonya was able to get one over on Kano. The S-F mainframe – which contained decades of S-F research, weapons schematics, portal technology and the Lin Kuei Cyber Initiative – was worthless. The mainframe had been nuked to the point that recovery was impossible. How did Kano knew that Sonya was responsible? Easy. A photograph that was found inside Sonya's old residence on-base, consisting of herself, Johnny and Cassie, standing in front of the mainframe. All three had their middle fingers raised, Cassie popping a bubble as she did so.

On the back of the photograph, was a note, scribbled in Sonya's handwriting.

**You were always five steps ahead of me. Now, I'm ten steps ahead of you. P.S. Tell Flagg that Blake sends his regards.**

Kano had not taken the news well. For the first time in their decades-long rivalry, Sonya had not only outsmarted him, but she also knew that Flagg was his inside man.

Upon reaching the S-F mainframe, Kano's hopes were dashed upon seeing that the mainframe was nuked. It was nothing more than several towers of slag and scrap metal. So Kano, being Kano, gutted Flagg for his failure and managed to escape before Blake's forces closed in on him.

But that was just the beginning of his troubles, and those of the Black Dragon as a whole. Sonya knew where, when and who to strike. Well, the various entities that acted on the intel that Sonya had given them did. Assets were seized and frozen, Black Dragon agents and spies were not arrested, but instead gunned down without mercy. Even the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu bonded over hunting down his men, leaving no one alive. And as Kano knew, the Black Dragon were not entirely popular in Earthrealm. Even he narrowly avoided being killed by law enforcement and the various criminal organizations, Kano himself having a 'kill-on-sight' order on his head.

It reminded him of something Shamoboa once told him. "Never give into your anger and rage. Let the enemy do that. But if your rage and anger can't be contained, then it must be three things: it must be cold, reasoned, and above all things, legendary."

And given the near-destruction of the Black Dragon, Sonya's anger and rage was indeed legendary.

When Kronika came to Kano, he was hiding in Outworld, as nowhere in Earthrealm was safe anymore. Outworld had been good to him in the past, but now the Red Dragon were on his tail. It looked liked that it was the end for Kano and his clan. But Kronika had offered him a way out. A place in her New Era in which the Black Dragon reigned supreme over the criminal underworld.

When Kronika pitched her idea to Kano, the disgraced Black Dragon boss couldn't say yes fast enough. He did have one request, though, that he himself would kill the mastermind behind the Black Dragon's downfall – Sonya herself.

Kronika agreed to Kano's terms. She just didn't tell him that he would be working alongside Daegon and the Red Dragon in the search for the Cage and Briggs families. Nothing. Hollywood's home in Venice Beach was empty, as was the lake house in South Lake Tahoe. The Briggs family farm was also deserted. Anything and everything that could lead them to Raiden's missing champions was gone.

Before Sonya's retirement, Black Dragon had been well over 100,000 members. Now, the Black Dragon barely topped out at a thousand. Rebuilding the organization had been slow-going. Once Kronika's New Era had come, Kano would rebuild the Black Dragon. But now, Kano had only one thing in mind: revenge.

The elder Kano kept the picture of the Cage family in his pocket. Both as a reminder of what he had planned for Sonya and Cassie once he got his hands on the both of them and as a reminder that his hubris nearly brought the organization down.

But even both Kanos knew that they had to watch themselves around Daegon.

The Red Dragon could just as easily finish what Sonya had started. So with great difficulty, Kano held his tongue, even as Daegon's face twisted into a smirk before vanishing.

Like Kano, Daegon had past grievances with the Cage family and their allies. But he also had a grudging respect towards Cassandra Cage for fighting Shinnok at the Sky Temple and winning, pulling off an upset.

Following the Blood Code debacle and Kenshi's rescue, Daegon wisely kept in the shadows, knowing full well that Sonya would not take what had happened to her daughter and goddaughter lying down. Granted that it had been the Black Dragon that had kidnapped the two girls, but he bore the blame by having them delivered to the mad cleric, Havik.

In the two years following Shinnok's defeat, Daegon had been busy. Taven, his brother, was dead, slain by Daegon himself, along with his guardian dragon. He found the location of the fire being known as Blaze, knowing full well that the fire being's powers would grant him full godhood.

But Blaze wasn't there.

Then, as he went about in a row, destroying his chambers in a rage, Kronika appeared. Like Kano, Kronika gave Daegon an offer he couldn't refuse: full Godhood and stewardship over Edenia in the New Era. Daegon agreed, on two conditions. First, Takahashi Takeda was the last of the Takahashi bloodline of warrior kings, and Erron Black robbed him of killing his father. So now, Daegon demanded the life of Takeda for his support. The second condition was that Kronika brings Mavado back from the dead.

Kronika agreed.

Mavado stood behind and to the side of Daegon, Kronika having brought him to the present mere moments before his death. Daegon had filled his subordinate in as to the events that had taken place in the years following his death. If Mavado was surprised to discover that Cassie Cage had beaten Shinnok, but that her mother had been the mastermind behind the near-destruction of the Black Dragon.

It was the first time ever that the stoic Mavado laughed.

The tension inside the chamber was thick. For one of the three cybernetic ninjas present, watching this scene unfold from the sidelines with a grin on her face.

As a mortal, she was the darling of the Lin Kuei, the star pupil of Kuai Liang, the heir apparent. Now, she was codename LK-1SC. But she still went by her old name of Frost.

Like Daegon, Frost was not a fan of the Black Dragon. But she and Kano did have something in common: they both had fallen from grace. While Kano's was worse than hers, it was just as painful.

Nearly, three years ago, Frost was on the top of the world. Before the Lin Kuei, she had to fight for scraps. But the clan gave her a new purpose, a new direction in her life. But with her studying under Kuai Liang, she grew more arrogant, just like Cassandra Cage before the Blood Code Incident. But when Cassie changed her ways and chose the life of a soldier, Frost became even more arrogant, even going as far as to question the Lin Kuei working together with the Shirai Ryu, the White Lotus, and Special Forces.

_"The Shirai Ryu are like cockroaches, Grandmaster. One always turn up. Why even work with those dogs, let alone the White Lotus and Special Forces? The White Lotus' precious champion got himself killed and I'd rather slit my wrists than to team up with that Beverly Hills brat."_

_"If memory serves, Frost, that 'Beverly Hills brat' was able to beat you in kombat. Cassandra Cage, for all her flaws, has the potential to be even greater than her father. As for the White Lotus, Raiden requested their participation in Cage's pet project."_

_"And you agreed as well? Why should we work with that Shirai Ryu filth?"_

_"Because there are more important things than meaningless vendettas, Frost. I was a Revenant for many years. Before that, for a brief time, I was a cybernetic ninja. Those experiences changed me, Frost. The Lin Kuei must change."_

_"By working together with those that should be beneath us? Never! I will never be on the same team with Cage and Hasashi's pet dog!"_

It had been a missed opportunity for Frost. Cassie Cage would go on to not only beat Shinnok and save not only her father and all of Earthrealm, but Raiden named her Earthrealm's champion.

Subzero's words did not make things any better.

"You are skilled, Frost, of which there is no doubt. But your flaw is your pride. Had you learned humility, then you would have been there, fighting for Earthrealm. You would have brought honor and pride to the Lin Kuei. Instead, the White Lotus, the Shirai Ryu and Special Forces are the ones being honored. Learn to humble yourself, Frost. Show humility, and the willingness to work with others. Your time will come."

Sadly, Kuai Liang's words did not take hold. When Frost discovered the plans for the peace treaty between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, she was not happy. She was already on thin ice with her stunt when Subzero invited Scorpion to the Lin Kuei temple some weeks back, and had been reprimanded.

Making peace with Hanzo Hasashi was to Frost, the final straw. Now in open rebellion against Kuai Liang, Frost challenged her sensei to kombat. Subzero even allowed Frost to dictate the terms. The winner becomes the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. For the loser, exile.

It was no contest. Frost had bitten off more than she could chew. While a skilled cryomancer, Kuai Liang had decades of experience on how to wield her powers. It was a one-sided affair. Frost lost the match. Subzero didn't even have to use the Dragon Medallion to best her.

But Subzero, instead of following the conditions of the match as dictated, Subzero showed Mercy towards Frost and instead, placed her on restriction until she calmed down and see the truth in his words and in his leadership, as did the rest of the clansmen.

Frost didn't see Subzero's actions as one of compassion and pity.

She saw it as a dismissal.

Her entire life, people have dismissed her, refusing to see her greatness. They saw her as a joke. Now, they saw her as rash, insubordinate and quick to anger.

And given how she had jammed an ice dagger into a Lin Kuei recruit that tried to help her up, they also added 'murderous psychopath.' Enraged, Frost attempted to knife Subzero from behind. But Subzero repelled the attack, forcing Frost to retreat.

For two years, Frost lived the life of a fugitive, hunted by the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. Not even the White Lotus would grant her sanctuary and Special Forces was on the lookout for her.

Then, Kronika appeared, flanked by Cyrax and Sektor, Kronika having summoned them from the past, moments before Subzero's raid on the Cyber Lin Kuei facility. They took her to the Cyber Lin Kuei's fallback assembly plant, where Kronika presented her with a new cybernetic body, and the promise of leading the Lin Kuei, while Sektor commanded the Tekunin. Frost couldn't agree to the deal fast enough, with the caveat that she herself kills Kuai Liang. Kronika agreed to Frost's terms.

For now, Frost watched the tension between the two crime lords with a hint of amusement. The younger Kano turned to her and wagged his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "Wanna taste Australia's best blood sausage?" he asked suggestively.

Frost responded by giving the younger Kano the finger.

"Would you settle for me sausage instead?" Younger Kano offered.

Before Frost could reply to Kano's offer by more violent means by use of an ice auger, Cetrion entered the room. The fallen Elder Goddess had been in Outworld as an observer, watching Shao Kahn and Sindel overthrow Kotal Kahn. Both Kanos and Daegon were there in Outworld as support, aiding the Konqueror and the Empress in wiping out Kotal's forces... and to ensure that neither Kano didn't try to stab Daegon in the back.

"It is done, Mother," Cetrion reported. "Kotal Kahn is dead. Shao Kahn has committed his armies to your cause."

"Just as I expected," Kronika said. "Any signs of resistance?"

"Oh, there were some pockets here and there," Older Kano drawled in his thick Outback accent. "A bit of violence and the threat of Kahn paying them a visit was more than enough to get the denizens back in line."

Daegon rolled his eyes. "You always never understood the use of violence, Kano. It's a tool, not a past time. That's what makes the Red Dragon different from you and your fellow heathens."

Older Kano spun on Daegon. "I maybe a heathen, but I'm still the most dangerous yobbo on Earthrealm, ya drongo." He gestured to Younger Kano. "And there's two of us to one o' ya."

The smirk came back on Daegon's face. "You were the most dangerous man...until Sonya Blade outsmarted you, and showed the world that you that without your firepower, your soldiers, your spies, and your wealth, that are nothing more than a paper tiger. Who knows? Maybe Jarek might challenge you for leadership of the Black Dragon."

In a flash, two pairs of knives were out, gripped by both Kanos, while Daegon brandished his broadswords, and Mavado unsheathed his hookswords.

Daegon wasn't intimidated. "There's two of you, Kano, but all I got to do is kill him," he said, pointing at Younger Kano with his broadsword, "and you cease to exist. Remember that, should you decide to cross your blades with mine. And should you cease to exist, you won't be missed."

That made both Kanos hesitate. What Daegon said was indeed true. While both men were dangerous when together, they were also a major liability.

"Enough."

Cetrion's voice cut through the chamber like steel.

"Sheathe your weapons. Now," Cetrion ordered.

Still glaring at each other, both Kano and Daegon complied. Younger and Older Kano sheathed their knives and Daegon sheathed his broadsword. A quick glance to Mavado, and he sheathed his hookswords.

Kronika lowered herself to the floor. "This fighting is meaningless," she scolded. "We have more important matters to attend to."

"Why stop them?" Frost sneered. "I'd say let them fight it out. We could use the entertainment."

Kronika lowered herself to the floor. "This fighting is meaningless," she scolded. "We have more important matters to attend to."

"Speakin' of matters," Older Kano cut in. "Any word on Sonya and the others?"

"So far, nothing," Kronika replied. "They have hidden their tracks well."

"Only a matter of time before I find 'em, and pay Sonya back for what she did to me tenfold." A sadistic grin soon spread across Older Kano's face. "I warned Sonya not to piss me off. Now she and Hollywood are gonna watch as I introduce Cassie to Uncle Kano."

"You can have Cassie," Younger Kano said. "I call dibs on Jax's baby girl. Always wanted to try a bit of dark meat."

Daegon caught the underlying immediately. Rape was not condoned within the Red Dragon, an offense punishable by instant death. The Edenian demigod sneered. "You would force yourself onto a woman since no one wouldn't dare touch you."

"And if he did," the voice of Shao Kahn heralded his arrival, stopping whatever rebuttal the elder Kano had, "I would split him from groin to gullet." The Outworld Emperor and his Empress entered the room, flush with victory over Kotal Kahn. Kano took notice of the bloodstained Wrath Hammer in Kahn's hands. Red, hellish eyes bore into Older Kano's single brown one. "Just so we're clear, mercenary, you do not touch what is not yours. Cassandra Cage is mine."

Both Kanos knew where they stood against the Outworld Emperor, and while one tough sonovabitch, Kahn could easily murder him more times than he could count. That, and Kahn was obviously still pissed about him selling faulty weapons to the Tarkarta. "Crystal, Yer Worship."

"My congratulations in reclaiming your throne, Emperor," Kronika said. "I trust that there was no problem?"

"None whatsoever," Sindel replied. "The people rejoice, knowing that the true Emperor has risen and taken back what is rightfully his. Kotal Kahn paid for his hubris with his life."

"A lot of that going on as of late," Daegon noted as he tossed a side glance at the two Kanos, both men glaring back at him.

Sindel smirked as she caught Daegon's backhanded remark. She never really did like Kano. She did however, respected Daegon as a fellow Edenian. But despite losing to Cassie Cage back at the Sky Temple, she couldn't help but to have a grudging respect towards the girl. Her mother, even more so. While Sindel didn't support the Red Dragon, both her and Shao Kahn did get a laugh at Kano's expense when Daegon told them about the decimation of the Black Dragon, and its architect behind its near-destruction. Kano was starting to get a big too big for his britches, and it took Sonya Blade to teach Kano his place.

Both Kanos hated being the butt of everyone's jokes. That didn't make both men any less dangerous. Even a cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal.

And neither Kano wasn't stupid enough to try and rape Sindel. If she didn't scream his head off, then her husband would rip him limb from limb. And he **so** wanted to fuck a queen. Sindel was living, while her daughter was still a Netherrealm stiff. Even now, Kano wondered what in the hell did Kitana see in Mr. Goody-Goody back when he was alive.

Speaking of Mr. Goody-Goody, the monk-turned-Revenant Emperor entered the room. Accompanying them were Shinnok, Noob Saibot, and the Revenants – Nightwolf, Enenra, and Kung Lao. Kano noted that Kabal was missing. The Revenants were accompanied by Geras, who was holding what appeared to be a bandoleer full of glowing blue liquid.

While Shao Kahn and Sindel pacified Outworld with the help of Kano and Daegon, Geras has his own mission. Underneath the Wu Shi Academy was the Dragon Grotto, of which contained the Jinsei-infused waters that Kronika needed to enhance her powers. Fully expecting resistance from the Shaolin and the White Lotus guarding the temple and Grotto proper, Geras was backed by the Revenants and Noob Saibot.

Shinnok accompanying them was overkill.

"Your mission was successful?" Kronika asked as she floated down from her Hourglass, standing before Geras and the Revenants.

"But not without cost," Liu replied. "Kabal has fallen in battle."

"The Shaolin has exceeded their reputation," Geras replied as he held out the bandoleer full of enchanted water. "I respect their spirit. But your will was done, Lady Kronika. The Wu Shi Academy is no more. The White Lotus Society has been destroyed."

"And Shujinko?" Kronika asked.

"His soul is now mine, Mother," Shinnok replied. "He will make a fine addition to my ranks, alongside Kotal Kahn and Sheeva."

Kronika saw the look of sorrow on Liu's face. It was brief, but it was there.

"You have done well, dear Geras," Kronika complimented. "Now, I have the energy to re-sculpt the Sands of Time." She turned to the three cyberninjas. "Is the assembly plant ready for operation?"

"The Cyber Lin Kuei factory has been modified to your specification," Frost replied. "Production levels are exceeding your expectations."

"What about Seido?" Sindel asked.

"As expected, Governor Tallen did not agree to my offers for an alliance," Kronika replied. "But Hotaru was much more open to the idea of not only an alliance, but also a regime change."

"Hotaru would not accept if there was something offered in kind," Liu said.

"He only had two requests: first, that we provide aid in not only stopping the Seidan Resistance, but to also annihilate the denizens of Chaosrealm."

Daegon 'hmmed.' "Obviously the war on Chaosrealm is for their water supply," he said, with Sindel nodding in agreement.

"There is another matter that needs to be discussed, Kronika," Kahn growled. "It is regarding him."

Kitana froze, as did Liu. They both knew exactly who Kahn was referring to. He was currently cooling his heels inside one of Kronika's temporal cells.

Kronika floated over to Shao Kahn. "Ah, yes. I know whom you speak."

"While it grieves me to admit as such, we need his power," Kahn said. "Your children, Quan Chi, the Matoka and even I can do so much with our respective disciplines when it comes to sorcery."

"No!"

The outburst from Kitana surprised everyone. All eyes were on Kitana and her stepfather as the newest of events began to play out.

"He should remain in his cell," the undead Empress replied. "The man is a snake. He does not know the meaning of the word 'loyalty.'"

"Do you?" Sindel asked, challenging her daughter.

The Empress of the Netherrealm turned and faced her Outworld counterpart. "You killed my father and surrendered Edenia to Outworld," Kitana deadpanned. "Don't you dare speak to me of loyalty."

"Jerrod was weak," Sindel sneered. "I merely saw after my own interests. Your stepfather would not have married a weakling."

"No. He married a whore who betrayed her people," Kitana shot back. "Something that you and Tanya have in common."

In an instant, Sindel's Kwan Do was in her hands, fully extended. But Kitana was much faster. Sindel froze as she felt Kitana's bladed fan resting against her carotid artery.

Daegon and Mavado watched the events unfold with interest, as did both Kanos and the three cyberninjas.

"Don't you ever draw your weapon against me," Kitana threatened. "Ever. I may have hesitated when alive, but now, I have no qualms in killing you, mother or not. And it Kronika revives you, then I'll gladly kill you again."

Shao Kahn, for his part, was amused. "Such fire, Kitana!" the Outworld Emperor cackled. "Had you shown such passion when alive, I would have no use for Mileena."

"Had you more faith in me, then I would have been more loyal," Kitana shot back, not breaking eye contact with Sindel.

"Kitana. Sindel." Kronika's voice was soft, but radiated power and authority. "There will be no fighting here. Stand down. Both of you."

Glaring at each other, the two Empresses – mother and daughter, one alive, the other undead – took several steps back and holstered their weapons.

"This isn't over, daughter," Sindel said.

"Of that, I agree," Kitana replied.

Kronika cleared her throat. "While I also share my own concerns, your stepfather is right, Kitana. And besides, I have a use for him."

Kitana balked.

"Kitana. Liu Kang. Retrieve our guest and bring him to me," Kronika ordered.

A hand on her shoulder broke Kitana's glare. If looks could kill, then Sindel would've been reduced to ashes. Turning on her heels, she stormed out of the chambers alongside Liu.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been locked away.

His resurrection was something not even Kronika was expecting. But given his nature, he was not to be trusted. Hence, Kronika locking him away inside a temporal prison located within her Keep.

How long has he been here? Weeks? Months? Maybe years. If anything, time was definitely on his side as he sat up against the wall, idly scratching at his beard. He definitely needed to shave when and if he got released.

Footsteps outside. In his direction. Then, the CLICK of a lock being disengaged, and the door opening. When he looked up into the undead faces of Liu Kang and Kitana, he couldn't help but to smirk at the delicious irony. He knew of Quan Chi's habits of reviving dead warriors into undead Revenants. He had done the same to both Bi-Han and Hanzo Hasashi.

To see his most hated enemy and the backstabbing princess as Revenants was bittersweet. Mostly because it was he who wanted to kill them himself.

"Liu Kang. Princess Kitana." Even now, his baritone voice was smooth, albeit a tad bit rough from his confinement. "To what I owe the honor of this visit?"

"You will address us as Emperor and Empress," Kitana snapped.

He waved his hand. "Semantics. You always thought too highly of yourself, Princess. Wearing a crown does not make you a ruler. Your stepfather can agree to that."

Liu's hand on her bare shoulder stopped Kitana from trying to gut him. "No, Kitana. Remember our orders. Kronika wishes to have a word with him."

Kitana glared at her Emperor. Then, she calmed down, and turned back towards the prisoner. "Count your blessings, bastard," she said. "Otherwise, I would gut you and throw you into the Sea of Blood. Now get up."

* * *

The manacles on his wrists were enchanted, keeping him from using his abilities. With Liu and Kitana behind him, he was escorted out of his prison and down the winding corridors of Kronika's keep. This was his first time here inside the place. He had heard rumors of it back when he served in Outworld. He just didn't realize that the rumors were true.

"...neither hide nor hair of Hollywood or the others."

Ah. Kano. Still a disreputable cretin, even after all these years.

"They have hidden their tracks well. It is as if none of them have existed."

Kotal. The Osh-Tekk. His voice sounded distorted, like Kitana and Liu. Had he became a revenant? How was that possible?

"It is as if they have not existed. As if they have been wiped from history."

Well, that explains it. Quan Chi was here.

"They were warned. Geras told both Mother and I that Nightwolf's niece and successor to the title warned them and saved their lives. It seems that they used the knowledge to flee Earthrealm before Raiden's death."

Cetrion. An Elder Goddess, here?

"She will be dealt with by me and me alone."

Nightwolf. Raiden's right-hand man. His brows furrowed.

"Cowards! The lot of them! They didn't flee Earthrealm! They abandoned Raiden! That blasted monk took away my vengeance when he killed that honorable fool!"

He frowned. Shao Kahn was here, alive and well.

"It matters not, husband. We will find them. Even if we have to scour the realms for them. We will find them, and we will wipe out the remnants of Raiden's stench."

Queen Sindel. His frown deepened. He remembered that day in Kahn's throne room, when Shao Kahn transferred his power into Sindel.

"Do with them what you will. Cassandra Cage is mine."

Shinnok. Pleasant as ever. He then went back a moment. Cassandra Cage? Since when did that idiot actor have a child? How long has it been since he died? He then remembered what Shao Kahn had said earlier. Raiden is dead?

"Pathetic fool! You seek to destroy when you should conquer! Cassandra Cage will serve as my concubine. I like females with fire."

He rolled his eyes at Kahn's proclamation. But he would question the others further regarding the spawn of Cage. But first things first...

"Raiden is dead?" he asked the Revenant Emperor, stopping mid-step.

"I killed him myself. Sadly he had no soul to take, neither he nor Fujin," Liu replied. "He made certain that his nor Fujin's souls could be collected."

"What I would have given to be there when you killed him. The irony is not lost on me."

Kitana shoved him forward. "Move."

* * *

The room went silent when he entered the chamber. Friends and foes turned to him, most of them having looks of surprise on their faces upon seeing his. Despite his unkempt appearance, everyone recognized him, and he, in turn, recognized them.

It was a war council meeting. More people have just arrived, having answered Kronika's summons.

The Outworld Emperor, Shao Kahn and his wife, the traitorous Queen Sindel, alive and well!

Kano, the Black Dragon boss, and his Red Dragon counterpart, Daegon. He blinked. There were **two** Kanos; one younger, as he remembered, and the other older, more grizzled.

Kabal, the speedster of the Black Dragon, also alive and well.

The Edenian traitor, Tanya.

The unfortunate victim of the Blood Code and Shao Kahn's finest general, Reiko.

The Nakanadan loyalist, Kollector.

The Revenant versions of Raiden's former champions: Enenra, Nightwolf, Kurtis Stryker, Kabal, Jade and Kung Lao.

The Kytinn Queen, D'Vorah.

The Fallen Elder God, Shinnok. He took note of the scar that ran along the length of his neck. Standing beside him was Cetrion.

The Netherrealm necromancer, Quan Chi, also sporting a neck wound. Behind him was the Brotherhood wraith, Noob Saibot.

The Shokan Prince, Goro and his second-in-command, Kintaro. He looked at Goro and gave him a nod. Goro responded in kind. He always liked Goro, and Goro in turn, respected him.

The Seidan General and de facto ruler of Seido, Hotaru, who stood on the sidelines, silently watching the events unfold.

Geras, Kronika's enforcer, who was watching his every move.

The last one he didn't recognize. A woman who radiated cold, her body no longer human, but cyberized.

And finally, he saw her. She stood in front of the massive Hourglass, crafting the Sands of Time, a bald woman in a flowing gown. She turned to him, looking at him with unnatural blue eyes. He stared back at her, slightly amused by his predicament.

"Lady Kronika, I presume?" the man asked.

"You presume correctly...Shang Tsung," the Titan confirmed. "I sense that you are unsettled."

Shang looked at the gathered warriors behind him. "I am not usually surrounded by...such friendly company."

The elder Kano strode forward. "Yer island's gone to shit, Shang."

"And yet, you are so keen to claim it. Why?"

"None of yer goddamn business," Kano spat out.

Shang tilted his head. "Ah. I see that the Black Dragon has fallen onto hard times." He grinned. "You underestimated Sonya Blade, and it cost you. Her actions led to the decimation of the Black Dragon." He smiled. "I never expected Sonya to pull such a feat off."

Kronika lowered herself to the ground, stopping Kano's expletive-laden retort. "A lot has happened since your death."

"How is it that you came back to life?" Kahn demanded. "I placed your soul inside of Ermac once Sindel was finished with her task."

Shang turned to Kahn. "Tell me, Lord Emperor...where is Ermac, perchance?"

Kahn's eyes narrowed. Then, they widened as the realization soon struck him. "You killed Ermac and absorbed his souls."

"All of them," Shang confirmed. "Even with these restraints..." he paused for a moment to raised his manacled hands, "...I can feel my powers growing every stronger. Even more so when I served as your chief priest."

"Now, you serve me, in exchange for your freedom," Kronika said. "I have a use for both you and Quan Chi's sorcery."

"I'm listening."

"Good. Raiden is dead."

"I know," Shang said as he looked at Liu. "Death by irony."

"Not ironic, sorcerer," Liu shot back. "Revenge for murdering me."

"Yet his champions are missing."

"And you want me to search for them, I take it?" Shang guessed.

"Not at the moment," Kronika replied. "I have a need for you and your unique set of skills. You will answer to me and me only. Not Shao Kahn, not Sindel and not the Revenants. Just me."

"I'll do it...on one condition," Shang said. "I need the use of my Flesh Pits."

Kitana was about to object, but a glare from Kronika silenced her. She knew what Shang had planned. Kronika turned back to Shang. "Done. We may have a use for Mileena."

"I am your humble servant, Lady Kronika," Shang said, bowing slightly. "Now, for my second request."

Kronika raised her eyebrow. "What is it now, sorcerer?"

Shang scratched his beard. "A nice, hot bath, and a decent razor."

"We shall see to your comfort." Now, Kronika was standing in front of Shang. "Be warned, Shang Tsung. You may have failed Shao Kahn in securing Earthrealm, but I do not tolerate failure. If you fail me, death shall be considered a sweet release compared to what I will do to you."

"And if Kronika does not deal with you..." Shang turned around and found himself face-to-chest with Shao Kahn. "...then I will."

Quick as lightning, one clawed hand gripped Shang's throat and held it in an iron grip. Kahn pulled Shang close. "Kronika is not the only person you should be worried about, sorcerer. If I sense a hint of treachery coming from you...if you even consider betraying us, then I'll kill you myself."

"Under...stood, Emperor," Shang croaked.

Kahn dropped him and opened a portal to Outworld.

"Watch yourself, Shang Tsung," Sindel warned. "We certainly will be."

She floated after Kahn, the Outworld power couple entering through the portal, which snapped shut behind them.

"You have been gone far too long, Shang Tsung," Quan Chi said as he helped his rival sorcerer to his feet. "A lot has happened since your untimely demise. Raiden's death was just the final nail in the coffin."

Shang looked at Quan Chi, and took notice of the scar on his neck. "It seems you too shared my fate."

"A memento from Hanzo Hasashi," the necromancer replied. "I underestimated his rage. Come. Get yourself cleaned up. There will be an explanation as to what has happened since Mortal Kombat."

"How long have I been dead?" Shang asked.

"Twenty-seven years," Quan Chi replied.

"First, I need to bathe. Second, you will tell me everything that has happened in my absence, Quan Chi. And I do mean everything."

"We will convene later on to discuss battle plans regarding the Seidan Resistance and Chaosrealm," Kronika said. She turned to Liu and Kitana. "Emperor. Empress. Please remain behind. The rest of you can leave. We shall reconvene later."

Kitana and Liu turned to the Revenants and nodded. Stryker, Nightwolf, Enenra, and Kung Lao followed Kahn and the others as they filed out of the chamber.

"I saw the hesitation in your eyes, Liu Kang," Kronika said. "When Geras told me what had happened." She placed a comforting hand on his armored shoulder. "They were your brothers one time. It may not mean much now, but for them, death is only brief. Rejoice, Liu Kang, for they shall be reborn in the New Era."

"Well, good for them," Liu sneered. "But what do we gain?"

"Is Raiden's death not good enough for you and your Empress?" Kronika asked.

"Raiden's death was inevitable. I was not the only one who wanted him dead. You wanted him gone as well."

"True." Kronika tilted her head. "You still don't trust me, even after I delivered you your vengeance."

"It has left me empty," the Revenant Emperor admitted. "Raiden was mortal. I wanted to fight him as a God. Justice was served, but the victory was...empty."

"You want something else," Kronika guessed. "Tell me, Liu Kang. What is it you desire?"

"What I desire is something you cannot give," Liu replied.

"Oh, Liu Kang." Kronika sounded amused. "You should know by now that I can make anything possible. I think I already know." She looked at Kitana. "Look at her, Liu Kang. Look upon your Empress."

Liu did so. Concrete-gray skin, glowing veins crisscrossing her face, and glowing red eyes. Kitana saw the same in Liu. The same face she had seen for over two decades as a Revenant.

"I know everything, even what you desire in your deepest heart," Kronika said.

Liu and Kitana continued to look at each other. Then, Liu's eyes widened, a gasp emanating from his lips as he gazed upon Kitana. She was still clad in her Revenant armor, but she...changed.

Gone was the slate-grey skin, the glowing veins and the red eyes that identified her as a Revenant. Her skin had an exotic coloring, the veins gone, the eyes now a warm chocolate color.

She was alive. Kitana was alive.

Behind her mask, Kitana's expression mirrored that of Liu's own, as what Liu saw in her, she was seeing in him. Healthy skin, no pulsating veins, the eyes a soft brown that could stare into one's soul.

Liu Kang was alive.

"Deep down, you want a life together, away from all of this. Away from Mortal Kombat. But honor and responsibility always got in the way," Kronika said. "I know about honor and responsibility all too well. Because in doing the right thing, that means making decisions that can break one's heart."

Liu shakily raised one hand and after removing her mask, caressed Kitana's cheek. "It's...it's warm!"

"Your hand...it is also warm!" Kitana whispered as she leaned into his open palm.

Then...Kitana's visage crumbled, leaving behind the Netherrealm revenant. "No..."

For Kitana, the same thing was happening, watching as Liu's warm face gave way to the undead Revenant that she had gotten used to for over twenty years. "NO!" Kitana shouted, stepping back.

They both turned to Kronika, anger in their eyes.

"I can make it happen, as you already know," Kronika said. "A simple life. The both of you together in the realm of your choosing; Earthrealm or Edenia. But there is a problem."

"Problem?" Liu and Kitana parroted. "What problem?"

"When my son and Quan Chi claimed your souls upon your mortal deaths, he purged them of the halves which contained everything that made you good," Kronika explained. "I believe this also coincides with the disappearance of Raiden's remnants. Normally, all I have to do is merge the past soul into yourself, and you would be restored to life, just as Shao Kahn had done to Sindel. But your past selves are missing from the timeline."

"Yet, we still exist," Liu said.

"Yes. It is indeed confusing, even for me," Kronika said. "If the past self dies, then the present version ceases to exist. Somehow, Raiden's missing champions have removed themselves completely from my timeline. And I believe that they are connected with what has happened with the missing halves of your souls."

"Now that I think about it," Liu mused, "I always felt like a part of me was missing when Quan Chi resurrected me. Like a part of me was nothing but a giant void."

"Yes. I also had that same feeling," Kitana concurred.

"If you find the missing parts of your soul, then I can restore the both of you to life. Then, you will be exalted in the New Era as the ones who broke free of Raiden's lies." Kronika then dismissed them. "Go back to your allies. I must prepare."

Kitana and Liu both bowed and exited the chambers. For the moment, the Revenants will not be a problem. Shinnok would handle them, if push comes to shove.

But now, as Kronika returned to the Hourglass, she resumed her planning. For the moment, Raiden's missing champions were not the issue.

'Consider this a reprieve,' Kronika thought. 'For when Liu and the others get their hands on you, your days will be numbered.'


	10. 3: Date Night, Part Two

**Chapter Three: Date Night, Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: In the New Avengers, the team tracks Electro down whilst in Boston, Massachusetts. I've changed that to him being several blocks away in Manhattan instead. Second, the reason why I had updated this side story so fast was because I already had this written, but I chose to split it in two in order to flesh out this second part. Oh, and Hotaru Fukada's name came from two JAV actresses: the late **Hotaru** Akane and Eimi **Fukada**. And finally, this chapter will introduce the reincarnated kombatants proper.

Keen's Steakhouse

It was one of Sonya's favorite restaurants back when she was first stationed in Fort Burton years earlier. And much to her delight, the restaurant has not lost its touch when it came to its various dishes of mutton and steak.

Years ago, Johnny had to wait three days to get a reservation, as the place was usually packed. Now, he didn't need one. It also helped that the Executive Manager overseeing the New York offices was married to the manager running the steakhouse.

This date night had long since been overdue. Both Jax and Sonya have just returned from an overseas inspection tour that lasted for six months and overseeing the relocation of Inferno Squad to their new desert base lasted for an extra three months, Johnny was looking forward for private time with his wife, whereas Vera anticipated her own personal time with Jax.

Johnny knew the risks when he married Sonya. The first time around, their marriage had imploded due to Sonya being unable to open up to him and her lack of parenting skills. This time around, Johnny knew what to expect, as did Sonya who at least hired on an assistant to help with the paperwork, while Jax had two.

The two couples were in a private corner booth. They were dressed more or less semi-casual; Johnny in his familiar henley, the color grey, khaki slacks and work boots. Sonya was a bit more practical; she was clad in her old S-F uniform back when she was in charge of S-F; gray-blue jacket (sans gold braid), matching shirt, slacks, and her favorite pair of steel-toed combat boots. Jax was also dressed casual in a black muscle shirt underneath, black cargo pants and steel-toed boots. Vera opted for a simple summer dress and a pair of tennis shoes, rather than the sandals she had originally packed.

The conversation was pleasant. Then it changed to their respective daughters.

"You do know that one of these days, Takeda will pop the question to Jacqui," Sonya said.

"I know. Hoping that day won't come soon," Jax said.

"You're preaching to the choir, man," Johnny said. "Whenever she finds out that Liu is in town, Kitana gets this really dorky grin on her face before going after him. I know that those two are predestined and all, but holy hell..."

"Guess this means that when the day comes, Hanzo will get the both of you as in-laws," Vera said.

"Knowing Grandmaster Toasty, he's open with Jax about it. Me? Not so much," Johnny sniped. "Takeda told me that marriage to a Shirai Ryu ninja results in automatic membership status for the spouse. That, and any enemy of the spouse become the enemy of the Shirai Ryu."

"Kinda of a tall order," Sonya said, "seeing as how Hanzo married into the Japanese pantheon. But if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Hanzo."

"With all the shit he's been put through, I agree," Johnny said.

Hanzo proposing to Hotaru Fukada came out of left field. As Johnny, Sonya and Jax would later find out, Hotaru herself was no stranger to tragedy, having lost her own family to the violent machinations of ambitious men. The wedding was done in the traditional Shinto manner, and the guest list included the Exiled Gods, and representatives from the major pantheons.

Hanzo was happy, and Liu adored his new stepmother. After hearing of how Liu lost his real family, that earned him plenty of sympathy with the Exiled Gods.

"What about Cassie?" Vera asked. "She's getting pretty cozy with Ares' kid."

Alexander Aaron. Originally a demigod son of Ares, the God of War, now fully deified and having joined his father in the Greek Pantheon as Phobos, the God of Fear. Cassie met Alex over the summer while Cassie was doing a photoshoot in L.A. Alex had been working under Nick Fury for a time before going freelance. Cassie knew of Alex being Ares' son and in turn, Alex knew of Cassie's Earthrealm past.

"Hera has nothing but the highest praise for her grandson," Johnny said. "Alex is a good kid. Hanzo likes him because he trained in both Greek and Japanese swordplay, preferring the latter."

"Think Hera might push for Alex to marry Cassie?" Sonya asked.

"Hera and Zeus tried to pitch the idea to me, but I shot it down," her husband replied. "Better to let Cassie and Alex choose their own destinies. It's been working so far, right?"

Sonya nodded. The Greek Gods had taken a liking to the Exiled Gods, as did the Japanese Kami. Both sides came to the conclusion that they could help bridge the fractured relations between the two factions.

It also helped that Team S-F were being mentored by both Ares and Athena. Ares had taken a liking to his son's new girlfriend, especially after discovering how she was able to defeat Shinnok back in Earthrealm. That and Hera also liked Team S-F as well, not to mention seeing the potential of having Cassandra Cage as her granddaughter-in-law.

Thanks to Hanzo's influence, he was able to get Hachiman and Omoikane, the Gods of War and Wisdom respectively, to also mentor Team S-F. Goes to show that marrying into the Japanese Pantheon had plenty of benefits.

The Lin Kuei was different. Elena Chang mentored Team S-F herself. Brutal physical training was the order of the day, in Russian winter. But Team S-F already had brutal training covered from their time in Seido. But they loved the challenge. Kuai Liang even trained Team S-F in hand-to-hand combat and tactics.

Sonya caught the look on her husband's face. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. Just that self-reflection is one hell of a thing."

"English, please, Cage?" Jax clarified.

"I've just been thinking that we've been through a lot these past couple of decades," Johnny replied. "With me and Rebecca running the business and you and Sonya climbing the ranks in the Army...I just hadn't got the time to just sit down and reflect on what's important. Family, for starters. Friends too."

"Straight and to the point," Jax said. "No corny shit from you."

"I really should be thanking you."

Johnny cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"By this time back in Earthrealm, we were already divorced. Before the Blood Code fiasco."

"Give me a rampaging supervillain any day of the week. Cassie and I still have nightmares over that."

"You? You wasn't the one who ripped a Shokan's head off his shoulders. At least Sheeva didn't raise a big stink over that."

"At least the blood magik bonded to you and you got a nice shade of purple for your eyes as a result." A pause. "I guess we still had some growing up to do, me with my ego and you with your trust and emotional issues."

Sonya played with her napkin. "I know. Despite your shallowness, you have been so patient with me. Even after we had split the first time around. You were right. We both still had some growing up to do."

"And once again, Colonel Blade agrees with me," Johnny said, smug.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Some more than others."

"I've been meaning to ask...how did you convince Cassie to pursue a commission?" her husband asked.

"Back in Earthrealm, when Cassie told me about wanting to go into the military, I pushed her to pursue a commission. Of course, this was back when our relationship was strained. This time around, I didn't pressure her. But we did talk about it out at Land's End after she graduated high school. She had qualified for a military scholarship to West Point and she asked for my blessings."

"Same thing with Jacqui," Jax said. "She showed me her acceptance letter into West Point and wanted my okay."

"Hey..." Vera nudged her husband and handed him her empty martini glass. "Reload."

Rolling his eyes, Jax took the glass and walked towards the bar.

Then, he heard the explosions coming from outside. And they were getting closer.

Jax groaned. "Oh, sonuva..."

**BOOM!**

The doors to the steakhouse was ripped off its hinges, the glass windows turning to shrapnel. The force of the blast knocked Jax of his feet, sending him flying back to his table. Jax smashed into the table, avoiding Johnny, Sonya and Vera, his shirt now shredded, but his body was otherwise unharmed.

"Jax! Jax! Are you aright?!" Vera was frantic as she checked her husband for injuries. A moot point, given his unbreakable skin, but it was something considered to be force of habit. His shirt was trashed, but otherwise, he was unharmed.

"I'm okay," Jax grunted. He gave Vera the stink eye. "You just had to come to New York, didn't ya?"

"Shaddup, Jax," was the reply.

Johnny in the meantime, looked at Sonya. "You okay?"

Sonya coughed. "Yeah. What the fuck?"

There were wounded inside from the shrapnel of wood and glass from the explosion, as the steakhouse was partially-full. "Stay here and help the wounded," Jax ordered his wife.

"Johnny, you're with me," Sonya added, reaching into her pockets and pulling out her gloves. They were finger-less and weighted, with pieces of metal embedded in them. And they were not without her favorite garrotte wire.

Johnny didn't complain. Protecting the defenseless was something he'd do without question, be it as a former Champion of Earthrealm or as a God. 

* * *

Several blocks away...

Max Dillon was on the run. After breaking out some of New York's most dangerous villains out of the high-tech maximum security prison known as 'The Raft,' he knew when to get the hell out of town.

First things first, however, as he needed to make one final stop before leaving the city for good. His girlfriend, Mia, who worked as a waitress at some swank restaurant downtown. After getting her attention with a small spark of electricity, he made his way over to her, while she quickly excused herself in order to meet with him.

"Mia, let's..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's go."

"What?"

"We're leaving the city."

"What are you talking about, Max?"

"You and me, on a private jet, leaving all of this behind. For good. Right now."

"Max..."

The supervillain known as Electro cut her off. "Look, Mia...I...I promised you that I get you away from all this crap. And I'm trying to be a man of my word. The thing is that we don't have time to get into one of these things you'd like to get into at the moment. We can discuss this on the plane."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Mia demanded. "I've called you...haven't seen you in two weeks, and..."

"Just calm down, okay," Max pleaded. "I just came into a lot of dough. Me and you, right now can be sitting on a beach in Tahiti or Wakanda, sippin' mai-tais or those coconut drinks with the little umbrellas in them. Right now. So less talking, more walking."

"Max...what did you do?"

"We can talk about this on the plane, so let's go!" Max whispered harshly.

Mia's eyes widened in realization as she connected the dots. "My God..." She took a step back. "The outbreak at the prison..."

"Not now."

"The whole city was..." Mia blurted.

"Are you coming or not?" Max demanded.

But Mia's attention was not on him. Her attention was on the five superheroes standing behind the both of them. She took a step back. And another.

Max turned around...and his eyes widened in horror.

Standing behind him...was the team he had inadvertently brought together during the big breakout of the supervillains on The Raft.

Spider-Man. Spider-Woman. Iron Man. Luke Cage. Captain America. The New Avengers.

"Hiya, Max," Spidey greeted from his perch off a lamppost, all the while Mia scampered out of harm's way.

"SHIT!" Max cursed as he raised his hands. Lighting shot forth from his fingers as the now-panicking supervillain attempted to fry the Avengers in order for him to escape. Screw Mia, he realized, getting out of the city was now his number-one priority.

But something was wrong. He wasn't electrocuting the web-head or his friends. Once he calmed down, he saw why. Iron Man had imprisoned him in an energy barrier.

"Oh, no..." Max bemoaned. "No...nonononoo..."

"Yeah," Iron Man said as he kept up the barrier. "We did our homework, Dillon. You're finished." He then added when Max tried to break out of the barrier with his bare hands, "Yeah, I wouldn't do that."

Max yelped in pain as the barrier shocked him. "You can't do this to me! I know my rights! I want a lawyer!"

"Who hired you, Dillon?" Cap demanded. "Who'd you take?"

"Lawyer!" Max demanded.

Luke turned to Spider-Man. "Back when you used to fight him, how'd you do it?"

"Well, I'd web my hands into mitts and pound the crap outta him," Spidey replied.

Luke grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Do me up."

Max gulped as he watched his nemesis web up Luke's fists into impromptu boxing gloves. "Oh, no..."

"Open the bubble," Luke said raising his hands. "We'll see how cooperative he'll be once I use him as a punching bag."

It was then, Max Dillon did something that the Avengers didn't see coming. He passed out from the fear of being beaten seven shades of blue by the Hero for Hire.

"Okay...he was supposed to blurt out a name, not faint like a wuss," Luke said, while Spider-Woman called for a S.H.I.E.L.D. sweep-and-containment crew to pick up the passed-out villain. He turned to Spidey. "Okay...now get these off."

"Um...they don't come off," Spidey replied sheepishly.

Luke wasn't amused. "What?"

"Not for about an hour."

"What?!"

"Dude, you said web your hands. And we still don't know what we need to know."

"Question is how do we wake him up without risking a big fight on our hands?" Iron Man asked.

"Plus, he can escape via the city's electrical grid," Spidey added.

Spider-Woman had a plan as to get the name of who had hired Electro, but the explosions from several blocks down had brought that line of thought to a halt.

"Go!" she said. "I got Electro covered! I'll catch up with you later! Go!"

Cap nodded. "Okay."

While Iron Man took to the skies, Luke, Spidey and Cap boarded the Quintjet - parked several yards away - and headed for the latest disturbance. 

* * *

Norman Osborn was very upset when Johnny Cage had refused to sell him Cage Incorporated. So he decided to vent in the only way he knew how.

By indulging himself in tormenting Spider-Man.

However, he was a no-show, which meant that his elaborate scheme to draw his nemesis into a trap was wasted. So he went with Plan B: causing general mayhem.

He wasn't alone. By chance, he ran into one Aleksei Sytsevich, who was itching for some action, as the Hulk was M.I.A. The two villains then, on a whim, decided to team up and to hit the town. Literally.

Rhino went low, while the Green Goblin went high. The police who had been called to the scene were distracted with Rhino charging through the parked squad cars, their sidearms being ineffective against Rhino's hard armor. Rhino charged through another squad car, flipping it onto its top and sending several cops flying. Seconds later, the overturned squad car erupted into a ball of fire from the Goblin's pumpkin bomb, reducing it to scrap.

Little did the Green Goblin and Rhino knew, they picked a really bad time to ruin the double date.

Jax, Sonya and Johnny were busy evacuating a city bus, ordering the passengers to take shelter inside one of the buildings when they caught the attention of the Goblin. Behind his mask, Osborn smiled a sinister smile as he recognized Sonya Blade and her husband. What better way to get rid of the competition than by resorting to just simply wiping them off from the face of the earth? Killing the wife was merely a bonus.

Rhino, in the meantime, was starting to get bored from tossing around the local law enforcement. Then, he caught sight of the big man alongside Blade and Cage evacuating the a city bus. Big as Luke Cage, and probably just as strong as well.

Grinning evilly, Rhino grabbed an overturned squad car and kicked it towards the bus. The sound of screeching metal immediately caught the Exiled Gods' attention. Seeing 1,000 pounds of metal screaming in their direction, Jax stepped in, dug in his feet and braced himself. The impact of the far pushed Jax back several inches, but he successfully stopped the car with his shoulder.

"Keep evac'ing the civilians!" Jax shouted. "I got this!"

Jax stepped away from the bus and faced off against the supervillain.

"You're strong," Rhino said. "But not as strong as me."

Jax responded by grabbing the remains of his shirt and ripped it off his torso. Jax was a well-built man, even back in Earthrealm. But now, as the God of Wind, his massive physique was perfect.

"Bring it on, asshole!" An open challenge between the Colonel of S-F and Rhino.

Rhino grinned maniacally. Challenge accepted.

With a primal roar, Rhino charged. Jax responded with a battle cry of his own and he barreled towards Rhino. 

* * *

Overhead, the Green Goblin watched as Rhino and Jax Briggs collide into one another like two massive linebackers. Normally when Rhino charged at someone, usually the end result was that he'd send the offending party flying from the impact, usually with broken bones. But Jax held his ground. The God of Earth scored first blood with a brutal hard cross that bounced off of Rhino's jaw, following with an equally hard left cross.

Caught off-guard, Rhino was stunned. This guy was strong. Really strong. Stronger than The Hulk, it seems. But he was in his element. Nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned street fight. And what better way to show one's dominance by beating someone stronger into the ground.

Deciding to let Rhino have his fun, Osborn turned his attention to Johnny and his wife. Activating a pumpkin bomb, the Goblin lobbed it at Johnny and his wife. Acting on instinct, Johnny spun around, just in time to see the Goblin chuck his bomb and quickly reacted. One backflip kick and the Goblin was surprised to see his bomb being sent back at him.

The Goblin weaved his glider, the pumpkin bomb missing and detonating harmlessly in mid-air. "You missed, Cage!" the Goblin sneered.

Johnny smirked. "Made ya look."

That was when Goblin noticed that Sonya was missing. But he did feel the lightning blast soon after. While Osborn was preoccupied with her husband, Sonya hopped on top of the bus and waited for her cue. Johnny didn't disappoint. And her aim was true. A single blast of violet lighting from Sonya's fingertips was more than enough to knock the Goblin off his glider, sending Osborn to the pavement, where he rolled to a stop.

A NYPD squad car peeled to a stop. Two policemen stepped out, handguns drawn, and they were joined by two more "Freeze!" one of the cops shouted, aiming his gun at the Goblin, now back on his feet.

"I surrender," the Goblin said, hands raised as he walked towards the cops.

Sonya, having hopped down from the bus, saw the Goblin's fake surrender. "Oh, boy..." she muttered. She ran towards the action, ducking as a cop was sent flying in her direction, courtesy of Goblin's backhand.

The Goblin Formula that ran through his veins had granted Norman Osborn was solely designed to augment the human body, transforming them into super-soldiers, with the side effect of insanity being the trade-off. Johnny had seen just how dangerous the Green Goblin was, given the broken bodies of New York's finest left in his wake when they tried to stop him.

Osborn was surprised to see Sonya challenge him. But was not surprised when he caught her punch with his hand. Before he could counterattack, Sonya's booted foot smashed into his kneecap, causing him to loosen her hand and to stumble. He responded with a hard punch to her stomach, causing her to stagger, which was followed by a hard kick to the torso, knocking her back into the side of a car.

Fortunately for Sonya, the Goddess of Thunder was hit much harder during her training under Raiden and Fujin she was left barely winded, but the impact sure as hell hurt.

Unfortunately, that little action was witnessed by Johnny himself. One he had finished getting the people to safety, Johnny had seen Osborn's assault on his wife.

The Goblin chambered one fist back, ready to smash Sonya's head in...

...but found himself unable to, as Johnny had interlocked his arm with his. And the former actor did not look very happy.

"Nuh-uh," Johnny said. "Not the wife. Big no-no."

This was followed by Johnny flinging Osborn into an unmanned police car. He helped Sonya back to her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She looked around the carnage. "This is like the Netherrealm War all over again."

"You and I remember that quite differently," Johnny replied tersely.

"Grr..."

The couple turned around. The Green Goblin was rising to his feet.

"Call it, Colonel," Johnny said.

Sonya looked at Johnny. Whenever he addressed her as Colonel, she knew that Johnny was serious. And a serious Johnny Cage, of whose attention was solely focused on you was something you didn't want as a bad guy.

"Superhuman strength, meaning he hits as hard as Jax," Sonya replied. "Brute force, no finesse, no martial arts training. Relies on those bombs of his, so we need to separate those from him."

"Plus, he ruined our date. Rules of engagement?"

"Intent to kill. No holding back."

Johnny grinned. "Just how I like it. Ready?"

"As always," Sonya replied, arcs of lightning racing across her body.

The couple then charged into battle. 

* * *

At the same time, in West Point, New York.

There were no weekend classes at West Point, thankfully. The only exception made was for parades, football games and various training events.

Too bad no cars were allowed on West Point. Otherwise, Cassandra Cage would've spent the weekend at her mom's Union Vale hideaway or visiting Professor X at the Institute. It was a sentiment shared with Jacqueline Briggs, as she, too had a soft spot for the Institute.

As it was Saturday, there was not much to do. Jacqui was doing pushups, while Cassie was stretched out on her cot, going over her notes for Monday's classes.

Normally, the dorms in West Point had three cadets to a room, but their roommate washed out, leaving them with the extra space. In the year that they've been here, Cassie and Jacqui had developed a reputation of being effective problem solvers. Now, as 'yearlings,' the West Point equivalent of sophmores, their problem-solving skills were starting to get them noticed by the upperclassmen and the faculty.

It was also known that both girls were mutants (so the class believed), but those who were prejudiced kept their opinions to themselves. After all, everyone knew who Cassie and Jacqui's parents were, and that they had some serious clout. There were also rumors going on that said parents had paid for their children to attend West Point. Fortunately, the investigation that ensued showed that those rumors were false. Cassie and Jacqui had gotten in through their own merits.

Of course the rumors were false. And Cassie's dad had a field day when he unleashed his team of legal sharks on those responsible for the rumor. The culprits - a couple of mutant-hating journalists working for the Daily Bugle - ended up losing their jobs when Jameson was faced with a career-ending lawsuit and were promptly blacklisted.

If the cheating fiasco was bad, Cassie idly wondered how the news would take it when it's discovered that two of their cadets were technically creeping up on forty.

"You do know that our parents are in New York, right?" Cassie asked.

"Of course, I do," Jacqui grunted as she continued to do her pushups. "Some big fundraiser in Manhattan. An e-mail or a phone call from one of them would be nice once in a while."

"They got their responsibilities, as do we," Cassie replied.

Jacqui stopped doing her push-ups. She sighed. "I know." She began to shadow-box. "Heard anything from Kitana and the others?"

"Spending time with Aunt Sky at Lake Eden," Cassie replied. "Got an e-mail from Kitana earlier in the day. And your sister says hi."

Jacqui smiled as she continued to shadow-box. It felt weird at first, being raised alongside a woman who tried to kill you as a revenant. But Jade adored her big sister and Jacqui grew on her as well.

"The hell you're doing?" Jacqui asked.

"Going over the notes for my history class," Cassie replied.

"Sure it's just your notes and not Alex?" Jacqui teased.

Cassie allowed herself a small grin. They had met over the summer, back when Cassie did some part-time work for her father as a model, and the pair hit it off surprisingly well. They were starting to get serious, and used Skype and e-mails to remain in contact. Her parents liked him, as did the other Exiled Gods. That also included Uncle Hanzo, who sparred with the man on occasion.

"Alex is on assignment," Cassie replied. "I talked to him earlier in the day."

"His dad definitely likes you," Jacqui noted.

"Amazing how kicking Shinnok's ass can raise your reputation with the Greek pantheon," Cassie mused. "Hera's been pushing for a marriage contract between Alex and me."

"Did Uncle Johnny go for it?" Jacqui asked.

"Nah. Told Hera that he would let Alex and me choose our own path if it comes to marriage," Cassie said. "Fortunately, Hera's smart enough not to push the issue. What about you and Takeda?"

"We talked about marriage," the Briggs demigoddess admitted. "Marriage to Takeda results in automatic membership in the Shirai Ryu."

Cassie snorted. "Guess that's what awaits Kitana if she and Liu decide to tie the knot."

The door to their room was open, meaning that they heard the rush of footsteps stampeding in their direction. Cassie and Jacqui turned to the door, just as a group of students from all four years came running into their dorm. The one leading them was an upperclassman by the name of Peterson. In his hands, he was holding an open laptop.

Cassie set her laptop to the side and hopped down from her cot. Jacqui stopped shadowboxing and faced the group of cadets. "What is it? What's going on?" the former demanded.

Peterson responded by setting the laptop down and activating it. "See for yourself," he replied, activating the stream.

The stream was that of the local news station in New York City, and it was live. A fight in downtown Manhattan. Cassie and Jacqui's eyes widened in shock as they recognized three of the participants going toe-to-toe with the Green Goblin and Rhino, all being filmed from above in the news helicopter, the newswoman already reporting in on the brawl down below.

Peterson's finger ran along the mouse and clicked on the speaker, shushing everyone present.

"...Olsen and this is Channel 38's Eye In The Sky," the newswoman was reporting. "If you're just tuning in, you are not seeing things! Do not adjust your TV screens, Manhattanites! The Rhino and the Green Goblin, originally here for a night of mayhem and chaos, may have bitten off more they could chew, as martial arts champion and billionaire industrialist Johnny Cage, his wife Lieutenant Colonel Sonya Blade and S-F boss Colonel Jackson Briggs have clearly taken the fight to them!"

"MOM? DAD?" Cassie.

"DAD?" Jacqui.

Both demigoddess looked at each others. "Holy shit." 

* * *

At the same time, at the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens...

Looking back on it now, Kenuichio Harada was glad that he didn't sign on with HYDRA when given the invite. Not after seeing what kind of damage that was left in the wake following Jax and Sonya's breakout from a HYDRA facility. That was the sign needed for Harada to remain local and to look after his family and crew at home.

There always was that fine line between ambition and limitation, after all.

Like every other Japanese entity, Harada had watched the rise of the Shirai Ryu with great interest, even more so than Hanzo himself. The fact that Hasashi had married into the Japanese pantheon and rose as the God of Hellfire, his father-in-law being the God of Fire himself, that made Harada pause.

Then, there was the man himself; a man who was both living and dead, now the God of Hellfire.

But his ascension had not what made him curious. No, it was his skills with the kunai that made the warrior's blood in Harada boil. He had seen a glimpse of his skill in the past when he was younger, where Hanzo had saved a young boy from a Hand snatch squad. That same boy he would later adopt as his own child and raise him in the way of the Shirai Ryu.

Originally, he had dropped by the Fire Gardens for their weekly sparring session, only to find Hanzo playing host to the Lin Kuei grandmaster and his wife. The Silver Samurai knew full well of the non-aggression pact between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, as well as of the friendship between the two grandmasters. He even fought Grandmaster Liang in the past, Kuai Liang's cryomancy a match for his own swordplay and mutant abilities.

He was inside Hotaru's teahouse, seated at a table alongside the aforementioned Shirai Ryu grandmaster and his wife, the Lin Kuei grandmaster and his companion, and two of their star students. Takahashi Takeda of the Shirai Ryu and Kung Jin of the Lin Kuei. A flat-screen TV was on the wall, the NHK anchorman going about the events taking place in New York City. Harada knew just how dangerous both the Goblin and Rhino could be when properly motivated. But it seems that they have bitten off more than they could chew.

"It's never a dull moment with those three," Scorpion mused.

"You know those three?" Harada asked, pointing to the screen.

The hellfire god nodded. "You can say that, Harada-san. Grandmaster Liang and I have quite the history with Chairman Cage and Colonels Blade and Briggs."

History was an understatement. Johnny Cage was the financial backer of both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. Fortunately, he didn't lord it over both men. Thanks to Cage's investments, their respective clans prospered.

"Huh. And here, I thought that Cage was a fake," Harada said.

Subzero chuckled. "Shallow at times? Most definitely. But fake? Far from it. He's quite formidable in the ring. Hanzo and I should know. Think their children know about this?"

"Of course," Scorpion replied. "Nothing gets by them. Especially Cassandra."

Meanwhile, the Lin Kuei archer nudged the Shirai Ryu chujin.

"How much are you willing to bet that this little fiasco is Uncle Johnny's fault?" Kung Jin asked, nudging Takahashi Takeda in the ribs.

"Could be," Takeda replied. "Could not. Then again, Aunt Sonya and Uncle Jax might've dragged Uncle Johnny into this mess. You know their ways."

The Lin Kuei archer took a moment to think about that and had to admit that Takeda may have a point.

"What's the one thing that Uncle Johnny taught us, even back when we all trained under him?" Jin continued, "'Always look in between the lines.'"

"No wiser words having been said," Scorpion said, having overheard the demigods. "But I am very interested as to how this will play out."

"Indeed," Harada said. "I know of the Goblin and Rhino by their reputation. They are formidable. And if your friends are as tough as you claim, Hanzo, then it seems that those two are in for a bad night."

'You have no idea,' was the thought that both Jin and Takeda both shared as they continued to watch the fight. 

* * *

Lake Eden, South Dakota...

The Matokan goddess of light did not stay in the town proper. She instead resided with her family at a lodge on the outskirts of town. Her husband, a man from the Lakota branch, had taken their three children away to visit his parents in Sioux Falls.

It had been an agreement made by herself and her fellow gods, that during the summer, the reincarnated kombatants would be hosted at their respective homes and trained by the Exiled Gods when they reached the age of twelve. Since then, they watched them grow and blossom into the formidable fighters they were today.

Sipping a mug of herbal tea, Doctor Black Sky watched as the quintet sparred with one another in the backyard, the boys against the girls. Weapons were allowed, albeit practice weapons. No need for her to treat their wounds with real weapons. Again. Nightwolf watched with pride, pride as if the exiled kombatants were her own children.

Their origins were different, but they were raised with love and care from their adopted families. So far, none of them were having any dreams detailing their past lives. Honestly, Nightwolf wasn't looking forward to that conversation. How would one come to terms that they are not only the reincarnations of Raiden's former champions, slain in kombat, while their revenants still remained in the Netherrealm?

Nightwolf and her counterparts will cross that bridge once they reach it.

All four had a rough childhood until their adopted parents found them and took them in. If their revenant counterparts could see them now...

Liu Hasashi was the darling of the Shirai Ryu. A mutant with the powers of pyrokinesis, he was nicknamed 'The Dragon of the Shirai Ryu.' He was also the adopted son of Hanzo Hasashi, the Shirai Ryu god having adopted him as his own son following the deaths of his own family by The Hand. He was also a prodigy when it came to martial arts, having mastered not only the Shirai Ryu style of ninjitsu, but also Wing Chun Kung Fu, Hanzo having him trained by a legendary master from Macau, thus making him 'the muscle' of the reincarnated kombatants. He also learned how to wield the kunai, just like Hanzo himself.

Sonya Blade was Liu's favorite aunt. Liu always enjoyed sparring with the blonde commando, who gave him some useful tips and tricks when it came to footwork. And of course, she was always quick to humble him when he became too complacent in his abilities. The defeat had been a humbling experience to Liu, and it showed him that there was always someone better.

_"Ready to kick things off, Liu?"_

_"Your footwork's no match for mine, Aunt Sonya."_

His opponent was also a mutant. 'The Winds of the Lin Kuei,' Kung Lao Liang. He was the diametric opposite of Liu; brash and arrogant, but he was able to keep it contained. No needed to raise the ire of Kuai Liang, of whom Lao addressed as 'Uncle' in a show of respect. Sure Kuai and Elena adopted him, but he still called Subzero 'Uncle.' A mutant with the ability to manipulate the winds themselves, Lao was an expert in not only the Lin Kuei style of jujitsu, but also Wushu Kung Fu, as a Lin Kuei from Earthrealm was a master of the style. He was also a self-proclaimed ladies' man, 'the charmer' of the group.

But judging the hand prints seen on his face, that matter was left open for debate.

Johnny Cage was 'the cool uncle' to Lao. As promised, Johnny trained Lao in the use of his wind powers. For the public at large, it was known that Johnny himself was a mutant, aside from being the full-contact champion, which meant he was scrutinized even harder than his opponents. So far, he didn't use his powers to win his matches. Just raw talent and skill. Johnny also taught Tai Chi to Lao, which helped with his wind manipulation. While not on Johnny's level, Lao was still a challenge.

Jade Briggs wasn't a mutant, but rather, a mystic. As Nightwolf later find out from Jax, Jade was descended from a bloodline of Edenian mystics thought to have been wiped out. The revenant version of Jade was no mystic, preferring assassination arts over the sorcery. Adopted by Jax and Vera Briggs, Jade grew up in a close, yet strict household. As expected, Jade showed talents in not only martial arts, but also in the mystic arts. Jade learned American kickboxing from and Muay Boran from her adopted father. Bojutsu, she learned from Sonya.

But where Jade truly shined was being a mystic. She was a prodigy, much to Nightwolf's delight, absorbing knowledge like a sponge to water. Both Yao and his successor, Doctor Strange, were watching Jade with great interest, along with Illyana Rasputin. It was also because of this that Nightwolf was Jade's favorite aunt.

Finally, there was Kitana Kahn. The adopted daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade was the brains of the group, and that was a well-earned title. Tied with the Wakandan King T'Challa for being the seventh-smartest person on the planet Kitana was a graduate of M.I.T. with a degree in mechanical engineering at the age of thirteen, she went on to earn her doctorate in Science some two years later at Oxford. It was also at Oxford that she met Princess Shuri, the sister of the aforementioned Wakandan king, and a friendship was formed.

Her intellect was caught on at a young age and when Johnny and Sonya wasn't training her body, they were sharpening her mind. Kitana was known as 'the brains' of the quartet. She always was thinking, always planning. She was always the one with a plan. As Sonya had decades of experience in Taekwondo, she trained Kitana in the art. Kitana became interested in Baguazhang during her time in London and learned from a master there.

Uncle Kuai and Aunt Elena were Kitana's favorite aunt and uncle respectively. She learned weapons kombat from the ice god, while Elena got her into tessenjutsu, the art of fan kombat. Regarding the latter, Kitana turned out to be a natural at it. So much so, that Johnny and Sonya had paid a retired Japanese tessenjutsu assassin into coming to America to train Kitana.

Overall, Uncle Jax was their favorite uncle for the quintet. Granted that he drilled them into the ground with Special Forces-level physical training, but as Jax once famously stated, "The more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in battle."

The Exiled Gods were not their only teachers. Cassie and Jacqui learned parkour during a trip to Paris back in Earthrealm and taught them how to freerun. Kung Jin showed them meditation techniques. And Takeda was their mentor in the art of stealth, even pitting their skills against the Exiled Gods themselves.

They were formidable in their own right. Alone, they were dangerous. But fighting together as a team, they could give their adopted parents a run for their money.

Speaking of adopted parents…

Nightwolf felt her phone beep. Setting down her mug, she reached behind her back and fished out her cellphone. Unlocking it and opening it, she saw that it was a text message from Hanzo.

**Nightwolf. Live feed of Jax, Johnny and Sonya fighting the Goblin and Rhino in New York. Inform the others. Hanzo.**

Almost immediately, Nightwolf pocketed the phone and barked out a sentence in Matokan. "_**That's enough! Everyone inside! Now!**_" She was back inside the house after she finished that sentence.

In the living room, Nightwolf was turning on the TV when Kitana led the others in. "Aunt Sky? What is it?" Kitana asked, worried.

Wordlessly, Nightwolf turned to the local news channel and pointed to the screen, which was showing the fighting in New York City.

"DAD?" Jade, flabbergasted.

"MOM? DAD?" Kitana, the same.

"Uncle Johnny?" Kung Lao, shocked.

"Uncle Jax?" Liu, surprised.

"Shh!" Nightwolf hissed as she turned up the volume.

"...just tuning in, we are watching a live feed from downtown Manhattan," the anchorwoman said. "We have positive ID on the three who are fighting the Green Goblin and Rhino." Photos of Johnny, Sonya and Jax appear onscreen. "Martial artist champion and billionaire industrialist, Johnny Cage, his wife and military liaison to Cage Incorporated, Lieutenant Colonel Sonya Blade, and her commanding officer, Colonel Jackson Briggs."

Kitana and Jade shared worried looks. Liu and Lao looked rather concerned as well. Nightwolf looked amused. Kitana caught the look on her surrogate aunt's face. "Aunt Sky? You're not worried?"

"Worried? Yes," Nightwolf replied. "For the Goblin and Rhino. Have faith in your parents and Jax, and watch." 

* * *

Back in New York…

Danny Rand was the first to arrive to the site of the disturbance. Rand Corporation's offices were not too far from where the incident was taking place, and seeing as how Luke had his hands full with being an Avenger, the head of Rand Corporation decided to lend a hand in repelling whoever was attacking the city.

Upon arriving, Iron Fist was surprised to see the Green Goblin in a 2-on-1 match against Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, while Jax went toe-to-toe and blow-for-blow with the Rhino. Quickly getting over his gaffe, the warrior of K'un Lun watched as the fight between the couple continued. Goblin had tagged both Johnny and Sonya with some good shots, but the couple were slowly getting the upper hand. As for Rhino, he was starting to tire against Jax.

"Welcome to the party, Rand."

Danny didn't turn around, but he recognized the guttural drawl of one James Logan Howlett. Wolverine had been the second to arrive, having left his favorite bar when news came in about the Goblin's rampage.

The Canadian mutant showed no surprise upon seeing Jax, Johnny and Sonya. He knew the three of them well, seeing as how their daughters were not only mutants, but also came up at Xavier's institute alongside Cyclops and the others. He had heard that Cassie and Jacqui had opted for a military career rather than joining the X-men.

"Logan," Rand greeted. "You were in the neighborhood?"

"Havin' a beer down in the Bronx," Wolverine replied. "This isn't going to end well for the Goblin or Rhino."

"You sure?"

Logan nodded. "Been knowin' those three for quite some time. Their little girls are mutants – telepaths. Xavier trained 'em in how to use their powers, and their parents taught 'em how to fight."

"Xavier trained them? I heard that they went to a private school, but the files were pretty vague on that," Rand said.

"Stark started a file on these three?"

Iron Fist nodded. "Along with Hasashi, Liang and Nightwolf. All it said about their daughters was that they attended private school before switching over to public later on. Stark tried to hack into their files for more info, but ran into a firewall. Any further attempts to hack into their files were useless."

Iron Fist couldn't help but to smile. "One of the few times that Stark was left speechless."

"I know Hanzo," Logan said. "Shirai Ryu boss. Honorable man. Good in a scrap. I can vouch for Cage, his old lady and Briggs."

Speaking of Ironman, he was the next to arrive, landing next to Iron Fist. If was fortunate that no one could see Tony Stark's face, seeing as how his flabbergasted expression would be one photo for the papers.

Tony had dismissed Johnny as a fake. But now, seeing both him and Sonya fight the Green Goblin, he and his wife were anything but.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Spider-Man said, having arrived along with Luke Cage and Captain America, the web-slinging superhero dangling upside down from a lamppost. "Both the Green Goblin and Rhino getting the snot kicked out of them, and I don't feel so bad."

Luke nudged his longtime friend. "Is that Johnny Cage?"

Iron Fist nodded. "Yeah. The blond's his wife. Still think he's a fake?"

"From the way he and his wife are workin' on the Goblin? Nope. Not anymore," Luke replied.

"Seconded," Iron Man added.

Captain America, in the meantime, was watching the brawl with a critical eye. Osborn was no fighter, heavily relying on his glider and explosives to see him through and Sytsevich relied on brute force and little to no skill, relying on only his brute strength.

As Cap continued to watch the brawl, he came to the conclusion that both the Goblin and Rhino were clearly outmatched. Johnny and Sonya moved like a well-oiled machine, not giving the Goblin a chance to recover and regroup, while Jax wasn't giving Rhino a chance to recover and regroup.

Like Luke, Cap had thought Johnny as a fake. But now, he was seriously considering retracting that previous line of thought.

Their fighting styles were professional, yet direct. Just effective (and from the look of things, incredibly painful) strikes and the occasional wind blast and lighting strike designed to subdue (or in the most extreme cases, cripple) the enemy.

Spider-Woman and Ms. Marvel were the last to arrive, the former having left Electro in the custody of the S.H.I.E.L.D. containment crew, while the latter heard the call from the police band and arrived to see if she could help.

Carol was very much surprised to see Sonya and her husband take the fight to the Goblin. The Human-Kree super-heroine herself was a martial artist, holding a black belt in kickboxing and the former Air Force champion, but even she wouldn't dare to go up against someone the likes of Sonya Blade.

Carol knew that Sonya could fight, as she had seen her fight in the past. But this, as she was witnessing, was just...well, brutal. 

* * *

Norman Osborn's first mistake was assuming that Sonya wasn't a threat. That cost him when Sonya's lightning blasts had caught him in the shoulder, severing his satchel that contained his bombs. He spun around, ready to attack, but was reminded that her husband was still there when he attacked from behind.

The Goblin roared in rage and spun around, lashing out in a kick that would had broken his jaw...had it connected.

The reason why it didn't connected was the fact that Johnny was doing the splits, which was followed by...

**POW.**

The male Avengers winced in sympathy as Johnny uppercut-ed the Goblin right in the junk. This was followed by Johnny hopping back to his feet, following through with a powerful spinning back kick that knocked the Goblin a complete 180 degrees, to which he was facing Sonya, her garrote wire drawn and pulled taut.

Wrapping it around the Goblin's throat, she flipped up-and-over, twisting the Goblin's back to the point that she and Johnny both heard something break. She followed with a reverse headbutt, cracking his skull, right before flipping the supervillain over her, causing the Goblin to land head-first onto the pavement. 

* * *

Spider-Woman winced from watching the impact. "Ouch."

"Yeah, no kidding," Carol said.

"If only I had some popcorn," Spidey said. "This is too fun to watch." 

* * *

With Rhino and Jax...

A hard shoulder tackle from Rhino knocked Jax back into a patrol cruiser, causing a huge dent in the drivers' side door upon impact. When Rhino saw that his horn could not pentrate Jax's skin, he was concerned, if only briefly. So the Russian-born villain decided to go with the next best thing: brute force.

Rhino was able to match Jax blow-for-blow, but strike-for-strike, Rhino was losing.

Badly.

Not even his losses to the Hulk or to Spiderman were this bad.

Jax was back on his feet. A Superman-style punch made Rhino stagger, but if only briefly. Rhino grabbed Jax's wrist when he tried for a hard punch to the face, and pulled him closer. Wrapping his other arm around the God of Earth, Rhino lifted him off his feet and began to squeeze, hoping to make Jax submit with a bone-crushing bear hug.

Jax wasn't having it. The God of Earth rocked his head to the left, catching Rhino on the temple. He then repeated the gesture, rocking his head to the right, stunning Rhino with another headbutt. Then, he cocked back and slammed his forehead into Rhino's nose, breaking it.

Rhino screamed in pain as he released Jax. He was still holding his nose, trying to reset it when Jax moved in. In trying to fix his nose, Rhino left himself open with an opening salvo of body blows. Jax moved like a boxer, landing gut shots, hooks, staying out of Rhino's reach when he swung, and missed.

While Jax was enjoying himself, he felt a bit...disappointed. Here was a guy that gave The Hulk and Spiderman trouble, yet fighting him was no challenge. He then discovered why. Rhino was nothing more than a glorified thug. After fighting the likes of Cage, Hasashi and Liang for over three decades, Rhino was no challenge.

It didn't make the supervillain any less dangerous. But Jax was even more dangerous.

In all honesty, Rhino wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end of such a beatdown.

This guy reminded him of the former soldiers now working as enforcers in the Russian Mafia, the Systema experts who were professional and direct in their attacks. Those guys were tough, as Aleksei fought a couple in several underground pit fights back home.

But this guy...

He was strong. Stronger than Luke Cage. And his attempts to impale him with his horn were useless, as his skin proved to be impenetrable.

Finally, his punches, for lack of a better term, hurt. Not even Spider-Man's punches hurt this bad. His healing factor was working overtime in trying to heal his injuries. Thank God for his costume, otherwise those repeated blows to the back of his head would've cracked his skull.

He suspected that his opponent was a mutant, due to the fact that whenever he tried to pick up some momentum and charge at him, his opponent would strike the ground, the tremors causing him to stumble and sometimes, fall.

But Rhino would rally, and would catch Jax with several powerful shots and the occasional car door handle to the back. But it wasn't enough.

Rhino screamed as Jax snapped his arm at the elbow, the hard, sickening SNAP being heard by all present following a failed attempt to punch his nose into his brain. By now, the police were watching this fight take place, keeping the citizens at bay. Among those watching was the NYPD's Chief of Detectives, who was present at Keen's Steakhouse when the Goblin attacked. Vera Briggs had treated his injuries and was now standing alongside the C.O.D. as she continued to tend to the injured.

When Rhino would come to, he would be told that the battle against Jax Briggs was for lack of a better term, horribly one-sided. Not even Spider-Man or any other of the Avengers had beaten him that bad.

A vicious right cross from Jax cracked his jaw even further. That was followed by a second. And a third. The uppercut knocked Rhino into the air and the overhead strike knocked Rhino into a streetlight, making a nice dent from the impact.

Rhino slurred in Russian every single curse word he knew as he assumed a vertical base, his brain prety much scrambled. One eye was swollen shut and he was certain that either the uppercut or the overhead punch broke his jaw.

"Yuu...American dog...!" Rhino slurred as he staggered about. "Yuu...can't be ash strong as zhe Rhyno...I yrush cou..."

**WHAM.**

Rhino was silenced by a brutal lunging punch from Jax.

Grabbing Rhino by the shoulder, Jax unleashed a barrage of punches into the same spot on Rhino's face, being center mass. Five punches in rapid succession, with the sixth breaking Rhino's nose, if it hadn't been broken already.

From the sidelines, Luke Cage winced from the impact.

Still holding Rhino, Jax went for the body. Five punches to the gut that scrambled Aleksei's insides, the sixth blow making him vomit up a pool of blood, and knocking him into the air, Jax releasing him as he was lifted into the air. A thunderous clap came next, Jax slamming his palms onto either side of Rhino's head. Normally, Jax would finish off by using his Thumper and blowing Rhino away, but he chose to improvise.

Another uppercut sent Rhino higher into the air, and Jax leapt after him.

"GOTCHA!"

**SNAP.**

Rhino screamed as he felt his lumbar vertebrae snap over Jax's shoulder. Fortunately, the pain was bad enough to send him to blissful unconsciousness. Rhino was over and out. 

* * *

At West Point...

"YEAH!" Jacqui whooped as she punched Cassie in the shoulder. "Sorry, Cass," Jacqui apologized after Cassie glared at her friend. 

* * *

At the Fire Gardens...

The Silver Samurai let out a whistle. "Impressive," he complimented. "Most impressive."

Scorpion and Subzero both nodded. "Jackson was always the strongest out of all of us," Scorpion said.

"I believe that claim is well-earned," Harada said. 

* * *

At Lake Eden...

"ALL RIGHT, DAD!" Jade whooped after seeing her adopted father beat down Rhino.

"It's not over yet," Liu said. "There's still Uncle Johnny and Aunt Sonya."

* * *

Back in New York...

Rhino wasn't getting back up. Jax made sure of that. The God of Earth rolled his neck muscles as he stood tall over the maimed supervillain.

"Well, damn."

Jax spun on his heels, fists raised.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Spiderman shouted, hands raised. "Good guy! Good guy!"

Jax calmed down. He recognized the web-crawler from the dossier of superheroes that Johnny had scrounged up. "You're Spiderman, right?"

"I'm wearing his underwear, so yeah," Spidey replied.

"Where's your other six legs?" Jax asked.

Spidey snorted. "First guy to ever so utterly kick Rhino's ass is a comedian." Spidey looked at Rhino. "Is he dead?"

"Nah. Broke a couple of his bones, his back included. He's done."

Spidey shook his head. "Rhino's got a healing factor. He'll heal up and he even more pissed."

"Then next time, I'll show no mercy," Jax said. He saw Vera watching in the audience and made his way over to her. Spiderman, just to be on the safe side, webbed Rhino up and wrapped a streetlight around him for good measure. 

* * *

With Johnny and Sonya...

The Goblin was down, but not out. It was a lesson that Johnny himself had learned the hard way years earlier, to never turn one's back on an enemy unless they were unconscious or dead. The last time he turned his back on an enemy, he almost died at the hands of Jax's revenant form.

Sure enough, despite the vicious assault he had endured at the hands of the couple, the Goblin staggered to his feet.

"Persistent, isn't he?" Johnny asked.

"Time to finish this," Sonya replied.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

**CRACK.**

Osborn's head rocked violently from the impact of Johnny's fist bouncing off his skull, the force of the blow causing him to turn a complete 180 degrees...and right into Sonya's own incoming fist...

**CRACK.**

...which was followed by Johnny's spinning back kick to the skull...

**CRACK.**

...and Sonya matched it with a reverse roundhouse to the jaw...

**CRACK.**

...the hard kick to the back propelled the Goblin towards Sonya...

**CRACK.**

...right into a spinning backhand...

**CRUNCH.**

...Johnny's fist met Osborn's breastplate, while Sonya's fist was planted into his back...

**WHAM.**

...the double spinning back kick landed in the exact same spots that they had preciously struck, the Avengers wincing from the impact...

**CRUNCH.**

...the second kick cracked the Goblin's ribs in the front and in the back.

**WHAM.**

Johnny grabbed the Goblin by the front of his shirt and slammed his elbow into his face, causing the villain to stagger...

...just as Sonya's legs ensnared around his legs, Sonya having dove into a handstand. Osborn found himself being flung across the street, landing in a heap...

...right next to his satchel of explosives.

Jax - now standing alongside Vera - saw the Goblin reach inside his satchel. "CAGE! BLADE! WATCH YOUR SIX!" he shouted.

At the same time, Spidey's Spider-Sense was going off like a car alarm. He spun and saw the Goblin pull out his last pumpkin bomb. "Behind you!" he shouted.

Johnny and Sonya spun around, just in time to see the Goblin set the fuse. But before the Goblin could fling the bomb at the couple, Sonya stepped forward and raised her hands. Violet lightning surged forth from her hands, its target being that of the wounded Goblin.

The Goblin knew first-hand that Sonya's lightning hurt like blazes, and now, he was getting his second dose. The supercharged electricty caused him to lose his grip on the bomb, where it rolled into a sewer drain and detonated harmlessly.

Sonya was mad. Very mad. Last time Johnny saw her this pissed was when she found out that Kano was hiding in the refugee camp back in Earthrealm. Wisely, Johnny allowed his wife to vent out her anger.

While the lightning assault lasted for less than ten seconds, for Norman Osborn, it felt like an eternity. But that was just a prelude of things to come as he saw Sonya stomp over him, arcs of lightning rolling across her body.

Jax and Vera walked over to Johnny, watching as Sonya began to vent out her frustrations on the helpless Goblin, beating the ever living crap out of the bad guy, first, by forcing him to his knees so that she could punch his face repeatedly.

In the meantime, the Avengers cautiously made their way over to the two gods and Vera. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say that she's pretty pissed about our date night being ruined," he mused.

"Hate to see what happens if you miss your anniversary," Ironman quipped.

Johnny looked over and noticed Wolverine. "Logan. Been a while."

Wolverine nodded. "Cage. Still causin' trouble. How's Hanzo?"

"Itching for a rematch. You should visit him sometime," Johnny said.

Wolverine smirked. "Yer friend's a tough one. Maybe I should head to Japan."

**CRUNCH.**

Sonya had just driven her knee into the Goblin's jaw, causing him to fall flat on his back, the impact making all present wine.

"She's not going to kill him, is she?" Cap asked as Sonya began to repeatedly stomp on the Goblin's head with her booted foot.

"Nah. She's not that merciful," Jax replied. "She'd just zap you to death and be done with it."

Luke, in the meantime, noticed Sonya having stopped stomping on Osborn's head. "Um...guys...?"

Johnny and the heroes watched as Sonya walked over to his lower body, the blonde colonel kicks open the Goblin's legs and steps in between them. Johnny had a very good idea as to what was going to happen. "Wow. She really was pissed about our date night being ruined."

"Is she..." Iron Fist began, pointing at Sonya.

Both Johnny and Jax nodded in the affirmative. "Yup," both men said.

"Is that even legal?" Luke seconded.

This time, Jax shook his head. "Nope. But I'll bet the Goblin wished it wasn't."

"She wouldn't," Spidey said.

"She can, and will," Johnny replied.

Meanwhile, Osborn, in his haze, realize what Sonya had planned, as she raised one booted foot into the air to which she was performing a perfect vertical split. "No...NO!"

**CRUNCH.**

The high-pitched scream that came from the gullet of Norman Osborn was heard from a city block as Sonya slammed one booted foot into his family jewels with bone-breaking force. The hard twist to his crotch courtesy of Sonya's foot had made his scream go up several octaves. Save for Logan, Johnny and Jax, all the men who witnessed this event winced from the brutal impact, and some even covered their crotches with one or both hands. Some of the cops who had witnessed this passed out.

The male heroes' reactions were varied, but they were more or less thinking the same thing.

"Ooh..." Tony winced from behind his faceplate.

"..." Cap was silent, but his shield was held in front of his midsection, effectively covering his crotch.

Spidey found a nearby trashcan and after pulling his mask up halfway, proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. Such a shame, as Mary Jane had cooked him dinner.

Logan was impressed. "Not bad."

Iron Fist's face twisted in agony. "That hurt even me."

"Sweet Christmas..." Guess who?

Osborn, thankfully, passed out from the pain, foam coming out of his mouth. Johnny chuckled as he walked over to his wife.

Almost immediately, Sonya snapped her head towards her husband. She calmed down when she saw it was him. Standing alongside his wife, he looked down at the unconscious Green Goblin. "Congratulations. You've been Caged." To his wife, he added, "Nice work. You make me proud."

"Shut up, you."

Johnny's fingers gently grabbed Sonya's chin, allowing him to tilt her head to the side. There was a bruise on her cheek. "You okay?"

Sonya held up her hand. "Hyper-extended my wrist. You?"

"Think one of my ribs are cracked. Good thing we can heal."

The metal tether that ensnared Goblin's unconscious body had made the couple jump back in surprise. Looking up, Johnny and Sonya both saw that the tether came from the Goblin's glider. Pulling its master off the ground, the glider made a fast getaway.

"You're good?" Jax asked as he and Vera approached.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah."

Johnny, in the meantime, was talking with the Chief Of Detectives. As the New Avengers approached the Exiled Gods, they caught the tail end of his chat with the injured man from Johnny's side.

"...send a list of all the wounded to my New York office. Cage Incorporated will foot the hospital bill."

"Chairman Cage. Colonel Blade. Colonel Briggs."

The three Gods and Vera turned at Cap's voice. The New Avengers, Iron Fist and Ms. Marvel, stood before them. Being married to a career military woman, Johnny had an inkling of an idea as to what was going to happen next.

Cap's voice was professional. "Please come with us."

Rather than make things even more complicated, the Gods and Vera complied. 

* * *

At West Point...

The collective male groan as Sonya drove her foot into the Goblin's male parts was loud in the cramped dorm room. Jacqui winced from the impact. Cassie, however, was cackling like a madwoman.

Jacqui remembered Johnny saying that Sonya had done something similar back in the Netherrealm, only it was on Quan Chi, back when she was a mortal. Only this time, what she had done was much, much worse.

"Oh, that's gotta sting," one of the plebes said.

"Understatement of the year," said another.

"Uncle Johnny is a bad influence on Aunt Sonya," Jacqui driliy noted. "Now look what he's got her doing."

Cassie ignored her as she laughed herself to tears. 

* * *

At the Fire Gardens...

Hanzo, Harada and Kuai winced as Sonya's boot made impact on the Goblin's crotch, as did Jin and Takeda and the rest of the male members inside the teahouse.

"By the Gods..." a male Shirai Ryu was heard saying in the background.

"And that's why even after all these years, Aunt Sonya is still scary," Takeda said.

"I concur," Jin added.

Hanzo and Kuai overheard that barb and couldn't help but to agree.

Harada, in the meantime, made a mental note not to piss Colonel Blade off. That, and to invest in a protective cup. 

* * *

At Lake Eden...

Nightwolf and her male charges winced as Sonya drove her foot into the Goblin's crotch.

Kitana wasn't surprised. Fighting dirty was a Cage specialty. "If all else fails, resort to the fine art of roshambo and go for the nuts or the lady parts," her father had once told her. "Trust me, that trick will save you in a pinch. The opponent you may face won't be in a ring, and they won't fight with honor, so why should you?"

Lao, for his part, nudged Liu. "Let's not piss Aunt Sonya off."

Liu nodded. "Good call."

Nightwolf chuckled. Sonya was tough, even before becoming a God. Now, she was even tougher. 

* * *

Back at the Fire Gardens...

"That doesn't look too good," Harada noted as he and the others watched as the New Avengers escorted Jax, Vera, Johnny and Sonya to a waiting Quintjet. "It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken the interest in your friends."

Hanzo, for his part, shrugged his shoulders. "It is expected," the former specter replied. "But I'm not surprised. I, as well as Kuai, are aware of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest in us."

"And you're not worried?" the Silver Samurai asked.

Hanzo smirked. "Of course not. I do have a trump card, so to speak." He summoned Takeda over. Takeda walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier...

Commander Maria Hill was a hard woman to impress, and rightfully so.

With Nick Fury's disappearance, she was now Acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. But, from her place aboard the Helicarrier, she had watched as Johnny and Sonya dismantle the Goblin. While most of the male members of S.H.I.E.L.D. winced upon seeing Sonya stomp the Goblin's nuts into his stomach, Maria's response was to cock an eyebrow from the impact.

But when she saw Captain America and the Avengers escort the Grandmaster Hasashi's comrades and Jax's wife to the Quntjet, she was in fact, slighly worried.

It had been pretty ballsy on Hanzo's part, placing a Shirai Ryu plant within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Then again, he wasn't alone in that regard, as the Lin Kuei had planted Olivia Hook in as a spy as well. Mainly to ensure that S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers does not come to their doorstep.

That and not to attract any unwanted attention from Stark and Rogers.

Maria had been a lifelong member of the Shirai Ryu, having been recruited into the clan by Scorpion himself. She was also privy to the true nature of the Shirai Ryu grandmaster and his allies, as was Hook.

'**Maria.**'

Maria looked up from the laptop screen. Good thing her office had no audio or visual survaillance. "Grandmaster Hasashi?"

'**I take it that you're aware of what is happening in New York?**' Hanzo's voice rang clear in her mind.

"**I am, sir. Your comrades will soon arrive on the Helicarrier**," Maria replied.

'**Good. I implore you to receive them kindly, Commander, and once Rogers and Stark are done questioning them, send them on their way.**'

"Yes, Grandmaster," Maria said as the link was broken. 

* * *

The three Exiled Gods were in the medical bay, getting their wounds treated. Maria knew that the Exiled Gods all have healing factors on par with Wolverine, but appearances must be kept. After all, she had seen Hanzo Hasashi heal himself plenty of times.

Nothing useful was found on their person, aside from Sonya's weighted gloves, designed for extra striking power and to act as a conductor for her lightning. But the garrotte wire was a nice touch, something that Maria approved.

"Well?" Maria demanded as she entered the lab.

"Nothing special," Ironman said as he finished scanning the items confiscated by the Avengers. "I know that Cage Inc. got some nice toys on hand, they just didn't use them."

"Jealous that Cage's tech could give yours a run for your money?" Hill japed.

Ironman snorted. "Cage wishes he was me."

"Yet, he was the one who got the Army contract," Hill pointed out. "Even I gotta admit that Cage's tech is insanely advanced."

"It's not alien, and it can't be reverse-engineered," Ironman said. "Believe me, I tried." He gestured to Sonya's gloves. The metal's an adamantium-based alloy in the gloves. Basic, but effective."

"The only thing that could probably match this is Wakandan technology," Hill said. "You think Cage is working with T'Challa?"

"Are you kidding? If T'Challa saw this tech, he'd give Cage half of Wakanda's vibranium reserves. But since his daughter is friends with T'Challa's sister, it's a possibility."

"I know you got some kind of file on the three of them."

"I do. Nothing pops out. Cage, as you have seen, is a martial arts champion and industrialist. His wife is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army, serving under Colonel Briggs. His wife seems normal, working as Cage Inc.'s Medical Liaison."

"Looks like all three are mutants," Hill said.

Ironman nodded. "Wind manipulation for Cage, electrokinesis for Blade, and earth manipulation for Briggs, with the added bonus of superhuman strength and invunerability. Rhodey vouched for him."

"So basically, he's the Army version of Luke Cage. And their children?"

"Two each, the youngest ones being adopted. Cassandra and Jacqueline are attending West Point. Kitana is a certified genius, while Jade is a budding mystic, according to Doc Strange."

Stark nodded. He had scouted Kitana Kahn in the past for her intellect. But she chose to work for her father. But he couldn't deny that the girl was smart. Very smart. T'Challa and Shuri had nothing but praise towards the adopted Cage. And like her parents and sister, Kitana can fight.

"Your call, Hill," Ironman said. "What do we do?"

Maria took a moment to ponder her options. She already had her orders from Hanzo, but she was merely playing her part. "Question them, then release them," she replied simply as she turned on her heel and walked away. 

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Medical Bay, Examination Room No.3

Cradling her injured wrist, now bandaged, Sonya watched as the medics worked on her husband. Johnny sat on the examination table, naked from the waist up, the medics treating the cuts and wrapping medical bandages around his torso.

"Fortunate for you, Mr. Cage, the damage to your ribs isn't serious," the senior medic said. "However, you should take it easy for the next six weeks in order for them to heal properly."

"Don't worry," Sonya said. "I'll personally see to that."

Vera, in the meantime, was working on her husband. While she knew that he can heal, they had to keep up appearances. Jax also suffered a couple of cracked ribs from his fight with Rhino. Which was funny, given as how Jax was a walking tank. She returned the medical supplies to the medics, who nodded her thanks and left the room.

"So what do you think? We're being recorded?" Johnny asked.

"Audio and visual, if I'm guessing right," Jax replied, pointing to the security camera in the room. The red light was on, showing that there was a live feed.

Johnny fought the urge not to flip off the camera.

"Coulda sworn that the Avengers had disbanded without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s support," Jax said.

"That was the original band of Avengers," Captain America said as he entered the examination room, followed by Iron Man – the face plate now covering his face – and Luke Cage. "We're the New Avengers."

Sonya cocked her head as she sized the First Avenger up. "Thought you'd be taller, Captain," she noted.

"I get that a lot," Cap replied. He introduced his teammates. "This is Iron Man, and this is Luke Cage."

"Lieutenant Colonel Sonya Blade, U.S. Army," Sonya introduced herself. She pointed to her husband, who was getting his shirt back on. "My husband, Johnny Cage, Chairman of Cage Incorporated."

"No relation," Johnny added.

"Funny," Luke muttered.

"Colonel Jackson Briggs, also U.S. Army," Jax said. He pointed to Vera. "My wife, Vera."

Vera nodded. "Hello."

"Man," Luke said, addressing Jax. "You seriously did a number on Rhino."

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "All brawn, no brains. Rhino was easy to figure out after that."

"This won't take long," Ironman said as he walked over to the pair, their personal effects in his hands. Vera and the New Gods retrieved the items and secured them on their person. "Why are you here in New York?"

"Attending a fundraiser for a children's hospital," Sonya replied. "I made the decision to come with him."

"I ended up being dragged along for the ride," Jax added.

"And tonight?" Cap asked.

"A long overdue date night," Johnny replied. He jerked his thumb at his wife and Jax. "She and Jax here just returned from a nine-month tour overseas."

"The Green Goblin is one of the most unpredictable villains out here," Cap said. "Unpredictable, and deadly. How did you manage to bring him down?"

"Aside from the occasional lightning blasts?" Sonya snorted. "It's pretty obvious, Captain. Johnny and I are both martial artists. Same with Jax here."

"Over forty years' experience for the three of us, give or take," Johnny added.

In truth, it was well over sixty. Damn near a hundred if you added Nightwolf, Hanzo, and Kuai. The Exiled Gods knew of Cap's history. 'The Man Out Of Time,' is what they called him. A World War II veteran, he was frozen for over seventy years before he was discovered. Being refugees from Earthrealm, they knew the feeling of being out of place.

"Thirty years? Between the both of you?" Luke asked.

"No. I've been training in martial arts since I was six," Johnny explained.

"Been doing it since I was five," Sonya added.

"Six for me," Jax said. "Got me off the streets."

"Where you're from?" Luke asked.

"South Side of Chicago. You?"

"Georgia originally. Harlem is my home now."

Luke and Cap turned to Iron Man. "Heart rate, brain patterns, pulse, and breathing are normal. They're telling the truth," he said, looking at the couple and Jax.

'From a certain point of view,' Johnny thought.

Cap nodded. "Back to the Goblin..."

"No technique, all brawn, no brains," Sonya said. "Remove the glider and the bombs, and he becomes much easier to deal with."

"And that's why I leave the battle tactics to her," Johnny said. "She lives for stuff like that."

"You don't consider what you did to the Goblin overkill, Colonel?" Cap asked.

"Overkill is underrated. Sometimes overkill is needed. A lesson I learned in my years in the Army."

"She does got a point there, Cap," Luke said. "Sometimes its needed to make sure the bad guys stay down. But what you did to the Goblin..."

"He ruined our date," Sonya defended. "He almost killed innocent people in the streets. And he tried to kill my husband and myself."

"Believe me when I say that you don't want to piss her off. I've been married to her long enough to know," Johnny said.

"Yeah, no argument here," Luke muttered. "That was...brutal. Goblin's gonna be singing falsetto for a while."

"You took a great risk in facing the Goblin," Cap said. "But we are grateful that the both of you helped saved lives."

"We'll transport you four back down to the city," Ironman said. "Because of your actions, you won't be facing any charges. Just leave the hero work to us from now on, okay?"

"Sure. No problem," Johnny replied.

'If only you knew,' Sonya thought as she, Vera, Jax and Johnny were led to the Quintjet. 'If only you knew the truth about me and Johnny.'

Sonya was silent for the duration of the flight back to the city. Of course, their return to San Francisco would be delayed by a week. Of course, by that time, news of how they had beaten down the Green Goblin and Rhino would spread. While they skipped the morning shows and the interviews, Johnny, Jax and Sonya were recognized by the Mayor of New York and the Govenor of the state for their actions in stopping the Goblin and Rhino.

As for Sonya, what she had done to Osborn would be known in infamy as 'The Second Crotch Shot Heard 'Round The World.'

But the consequences of their actions would put them not only on the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D., but also on the radar not only HYDRA, but also that of Tony Stark himself.


	11. 4: Birthright

**Chapter Four: Birthright**

Three years later.

_She was dying. This, Kitana knew. Her mother – no, not the killer, but Sonya herself – was injured, alongside her father. They look so...so young. Another person was injured, trying to stand. He reminded her of Aunt Sky._

_No...this white-haired banshee was not her mother. Murderer, was more like it. Bodies were strewn throughout the temple. Some she recognized, while others, she did not. Uncle Jax was dead, a bloodied hole in his throat from where the white-haired bitch had driven her heel into his neck. _

_A grey-haired ninja in the robes of the Lin Kuei was on his back, his head at an unnatural angle, his neck having been broken. A riot policeman was twitching before finally going still, his head caved in. A horribly burned man tried to breathe despite his respirator being destroyed, only to give up, his body going still. A ninja – no, a cyber-ninja, with powers like Uncle Kuai – laid in a mangled heap, Kitana seeing that its mainframe was destroyed._

_And now, she had killed Jade. Her best friend fell to the ground, her stomach having been ripped from her body._

_And now, the grinning, sadistic banshee was looming over her. _

_"Mother! Please!" Kitana heard herself plead. "Don't do this!"_

_The woman – Sindel – sneered down at her. How did she know this madwoman's name, Kitana wondered. "I am your mother no longer," Sindel replied in a cold tone, her hands stained with the blood of her victims. _

_"This isn't you! This isn't your way! Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"_

_Shao Kahn. Another name Kitana recognized._

_"Corrupted me?" Sindel sounded amused. "You are wrong, Kitana. Shao Kahn has resurrected me! It is you who is the traitor! You have embraced a pathetic cause!"_

_Kitana coughed up a wad of blood. "Remember Edenia, Mother! Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion. PLEASE!"_

_Sindel's response was to deliver a kick that broke Kitana's nose and sent her rolling along the floor. "Silence, you rebellious child! It is time for you to join your friends!"_

_Standing over Kitana once again, Sindel raised one hand. A purple swirl of energy materialized, and Kitana felt her body grow even weaker. Soon, she realized why._

_Sindel was draining her soul._

_"MONSTER!" _

_A green arrow impaled Sindel in her shoulder, stopping the soul-draining process. Turning from her dying daughter, Sindel snarled at the Matokan shaman. "Still alive, I see...no matter. I will reunite you with your Great Spirit!"_

_Kitana was barely hanging on as she watched the banshee fight the Matokan. She recognized some of the moves that Aunt Sky used in her fighting style. It took everything he had, but he was able to defeat the banshee. _

_"Prepare yourself for the Great Spirit's judgment," the Matokan intoned. _

_Sindel, for her part, rose to her feet. Nightwolf blasts Sindel with lightning from his hatchet. But Sindel dodges the attempt and snaps her head. Kitana watched as the banshee's hair extended, smacking the Matokan in the face, and sending him flying through some kind of altar. _

_Victorious, Sindel walks over to the Matokan, her elongated hair ensnaring his torso, and lifting him into the air._

_"Victory is mine, Shaman!" Sindel gloated as she began to drain the shaman's soul. _

_"Not if I...take it from YOU!" the Matokan – Nightwolf - yelled back._

_Nightwolf? No, this isn't Nightwolf. The Nightwolf she knew was her Aunt Sky._

_He began to chant his final spell. A crackle of lightning drew Kitana's attention from Nightwolf and Sindel. Liu and an unknown man had arrived._

_Then, came the screams from Nightwolf and Sindel. A beam of light had engulfed the both of them, both fighters were being disintegrated into nothingness by the light. When the light vanished, it was as if neither Sindel or Nightwolf had ever existed._

_"Kitana!" _

_Liu was at her side, cradling her body in his arms. He was in the garb of a fighting monk, rather than the Shirai Ryu yellow she was so accustomed of seeing on him. _

_"Kitana! Hold on!" Liu pleaded. _

_"You...you were right, Liu Kang," Kitana wheezed. She was fading fast. "We should have met...under...different circumstances..."_

_She breathed her last. Then, darkness._

* * *

Kitana Kahn's eyes snapped open.

She wasn't dying in some unknown temple. She was in her bedroom, in her bed. She was home. She was safe.

Assuming a seated position in her bed, Kitana shook her head, as if she was trying to wipe the dream from her mind. This one was worse than the last ones she been having the past several days.

But they didn't felt like dreams to her. More like...lost memories. Memories that included her parents and her adopted uncles.

She looked at her clock. Six-thirty in the morning. It was Saturday. Normally, she would kist relax around the family home. Sure she could take up residence at the family-owned loft in downtown San Francisco, but to Kitana, there was no place like the Cove.

Kicking off the bedsheets, she got out of the bed, letting out a small yelp as her bare feet touched the floor. After getting use to the cold hardwood floor, Kitana began to stretch. Her muscles were one big knot, and the morning calisthenics helped to loosen her up. She fired off several punches, followed by a couple of kicks, ending with her in a split before hopping back to her feet.

The dreams started shortly after her nineteenth birthday.

Turning back to the bed, Kitana smiled as she eyed her teddy bear. It had been a gift to her by her mother, and it was her most prized possession. She grabbed it and hugged it tight. It made her feel better somewhat, but that strange feeling of emptiness remained. That empty feeling had accompanied the strange dreams.

Setting her bear back onto the bed, Kitana walked over to the bookshelf. This one did not contain books, bur rather it was a shrine of a life well-lived. Photos, awards, recommendations, trinkets. She picked up one and smiled. Her Oxford graduation photo, in which she earned her doctorate. Both her and Shuri were grinning like maniacs in that photo. Behind them, were her parents, looking on with pride, as well as Shuri's older brother, King T'Challa and his wife Queen Ororo. Jacqui had taken the photo.

Shuri. She had met the Wakandan princess back in London. She was staying with her Aunt Rebecca, who lived as an expatriate with her family while Shuri resided at the Wakandan embassy. Oh, the trouble that she and Shuri had gotten into. Because of that and of their shared interests, a friendship was born.

Another photo, consisting of herself, Liu, Lao and Jade. This was taken at Nightwolf's home, shortly before 'The Second Crotch Shot' incident involving her mother.

A third photo. Cassie and Jacqui's West Point graduation. Her big sister and honorary cousin were beaming as their respective parents and siblings stood alongside them.

A fourth photo. A photo booth picture, consisting of herself and Liu Hasashi.

They had been dating for a couple of years now, having made it official when she turned seventeen. Two years and an ocean between them, and somehow, they managed to make it work. Skype chats also helped.

And she had built quite the reputation working for her father at Cage Incorporated. Autonomous in her research, she studied S-F and Cyber Lin Kuei tech. That came in especially handy when crafting Jacqui's cybernetic implants, as well as Takeda's left eye. During a mission some months back, Jacqui and Takeda were both caught in an explosion during a raid on a HYDRA facility in which flying shrapnel had not only mangled Takeda's eye, but also severed Jacqui's left arm and left the right one hanging by a thread.

It had been an emergency surgery, but one that was successful. Jacqui Briggs was now fitted with a pair of indestructible bionic implants.

But still, despite her accomplishments, both as a scientist and as a martial artist, Kitana felt...incomplete.

'Guess I should talk to Mom and Dad about my dreams,' Kitana thought as she gathered some undergarments and clothes before shambling off to her private bathroom. 'Maybe I should call Aunt Sky and see if she can help me with my problems. I don't know how long these dreams will last...'

* * *

The morning shower did wonders in revitalizing Kitana. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Nineteen years old, exotic, very Asian, very attractive. She had boys chasing after her, but she only had eyes for Liu. Dark hair with dyed blue highlights at the end, the hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed, in a sleeveless shirt with the phrase **TOKEN REQUIRED** front and center, a pair of blue track pants with white trim, and a pair of sneakers.

Deciding to seize the day, Kitana exited her bathroom and stepped out of her bedroom, and into the corridor. The smell of pancakes drifted down the corridor, along with the morning banter of her sister and parents. It brought a smile to Kitana's face.

In the dining room, breakfast was already being served. Pancakes. Kitana loved her father's shadow pancakes. And bacon. Johnny was bringing the final stack out while Sonya and Cassie were already seated.

The drone Kitana had built for Cassie – of which her sister had christened as Emma – wasn't hovering overhead. Kitana suspected that it was in its recharge bay.

Kitana yawned. "Morning, guys." She kissed Johnny on the cheek, followed by another kiss to Sonya before plopping down in an empty chair.

"Hey, 'Ana," Johnny greeted, using his nickname for her.

"Morning, little sister," Cassie greeted.

"Kitana," Sonya greeted, smiling.

Her family was quite the odd bunch. But they opened their home to her, and raised her like she was one of their own. Just as Cassie was close to Johnny, Kitana was close to Sonya. While she didn't pursue the military for a career like Cassie had done, Kitana had adopted Sonya's strict work ethic, a trait that she shared alongside Cassie. But Kitana Kahn was no workaholic. Sure, she loved anything and everything science-related, but just as she worked and fight hard, she played even harder.

Johnny even went as far as to offer her the chance to change her surname from Kahn to Cage when she turned eighteen. Kitana declined, opting to keep her birth name, as it was her own identity. But despite that, she was still a Cage.

"Sleep well?" Sonya asked.

"Kinda," Kitana replied as she speared several pancakes and placed them onto her plate. "Been having a lot on my mind as of late." After smothering the pancakes with syrup, she tore off several pieces and took a bite.

"Work-related, or other?" Johnny asked.

"Definitely 'other,'" Kitana replied. She shot a glare at Cassie. "And before you say anything, no it's not Liu."

Cassie gave her sister a wry grin.

"Since you want to put my love life out in the public eye, how's things between you and Alex?" Kitana japed.

Cassie's grin turned into a genuine smile. She and Alexander Aaron were a power couple. Following a stint working under Nick Fury, Alex was recruited into S-F as a 'contractor.' That also meant that Cassie was spending more and more time with the God of Fear. With the both of them having been together for so long, it was more than obvious that marriage would soon be in the conversation.

It was already in the conversation with Takeda and Jacqui. The couple was now engaged. But thankfully a wedding date was not set just yet. With Jacqui marrying Takeda, it came with automatic membership in the Shirai Ryu. To prepare for that, Jacqui volunteered to undergo Shirai Ryu training. Now, in a show of solidarity, she wore a Shirai Ryu bandanna on her right wrist.

"He's a sweetie," Cassie admitted. "His dad's a bit rough, but he likes me."

Kitana snorted. "Surprised that the God of War likes anybody."

"So what's bothering you, Ana?" Sonya asked as she sipped her orange juice. "It's nothing work-related, as you already had clarified, so it's something else. Out with it."

Kitana sighed. "Well, Mom...I've been having these weird dreams lately. The most recent one had you, Dad, Uncle Jax, a robo-ninja with Uncle Kuai's powers and Jade."

Silence. Johnny, Cassie and Sonya now turned their attention onto her. Kitana knew that this wasn't good. She caught the looks on her parents' faces. They were the look of apprehension mixed with worry. "You two know something, don't you? Why did I see the both of you in my dream?"

"This...dream," Johnny said. "Were we in a temple of some kind, complete with an altar?"

Kitana's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," Johnny said. "Yeah...that's no dream, Kitana. It's a memory. One that connects us to you."

"A memory? A memory of what?" Kitana was starting to get agitated.

Johnny turned back to Sonya. "We knew that this day would come, Sonya."

"I'm hoping it never did, John," Sonya replied. She sighed. "But...Kitana needs to know. It's time to have the talk."

"Know what? What do I need to know?" Kitana demanded. "What talk?"

"Calm down, Kitana," Johnny said. "You're not alone in this. I'm willing to bet my $500 pair of shades that Jade, Liu and Lao are going through the same thing you are right about now."

"I'm...not the only one?" Kitana whispered.

Johnny and Sonya shook their heads.

Kitana spun on Cassie. "You know something too."

Cassie nodded. "I do," she replied simply. "But you should listen to Mom and Dad."

"Know that we didn't plan on keeping this from you, Kitana," Sonya said. "It was agreed by your father, Nightwolf, Jax, Hanzo and Kuai that once you and the others would start experiencing your past memories, then we would sit down and tell you everything. In all honesty, I'm surprised that it took this long for your past memories to manifest."

"Our story goes back about..." Johnny did the math in his head, "oh, about forty-three years, give or take."

Kitana's eyes widened. "Forty-three years?!"

Sonya smirked. "I look good for a seventy-year-old." She jerked her head at Cassie. "Cassie and Jacqui are both forty-one, but look to be in their twenties. Miracle of de-aging before coming to this realm."

A pause. "Are you guys aliens?" Kitana asked.

"Nope. Once human, now gods," Johnny replied. He pointed to Cassie. "She's a demigoddess."

Kitana said nothing. What she did, however, was take a long pull of her glass of ice water as she tried to take in the truth surrounding her parents and sister. "So what about me? Who the hell am I?"

It was Cassie that gave her sister the answer. "You're the reincarnation of a 10,000 year old Edenian princess/master assassin. And Jade was your bodyguard and best friend."

The fact that Cassie had said it with a straight face showed that she wasn't joking.

"Guess the beginning is a good place to start," Johnny said. "I wasn't always an industrialist, Kitana. Back in Earthrealm, I was an actor. Sonya was always Miss Military. Our paths would cross at a little martial arts tournament called Mortal Kombat…"

* * *

At the same time, at the Fire Gardens...

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

He had been at it for an hour, following the revelations in regards to his dreams.

The training hall was his favorite place inside the family compound. He had plenty of good memories here, among them being working on the _Mu ren zhuang_, the Wing Chun training dummy. It was either that, or he would emulate his father, pacing the training hall as he idly spun the chained kunai around.

The revelations regarding his dreams were not what he was expecting.

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

Usually, working on the practice dummy calmed him down. Now, it wasn't helping. His strikes began to increase as he remembered his last dream, which ultimately sent him to his father.

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_Kombat, born out of desperation; a fighting monk bearing his uncanny likeness against a man wielding thunder and lightning like Aunt Sonya. The face of his doppelganger showed grief mixed with fury, and Liu knew why as he continued to watch them fight on the rooftop, as the city burned below them following Shao Kahn's invasion. Normally, the lightning man – Raiden – would win, but due to the merger of the realms, his power was weakened._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_The bodies of his friends flashed in his mind with each blow struck on Raiden; Kung Lao lying in a heap on the grounds of the Koliseum, his head twisted at an unnatural angle, his neck having been snapped by Shao Kahn..._

_...Kitana, having died in his arms..._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_"RAIDEN! LIU! STOP!" The voices of his Aunt Sonya and Uncle Johnny, both wounded from the fight with Sindel, pleading them to stop this madness._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_Liu was knocked to the floor. _

_"Liu Kang! That is enough! Do not interfere!" Raiden ordered._

_Liu staggered to his feet. Behind them, a portal opened. Liu ran to the portal, but a lightning blast at his feet made him hop back._

_"Liu Kang, stop! This is the only way!" Raiden pleaded._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_"Enough of your madness, Raiden!" Liu shouted, one fist raised, enshrouded with his signature fire. "If you must die, then SO BE IT!"_

_He lunged at Raiden, who conjured a shield made out of lightning. What happened next was unexpected. Lighting met fire, creating a backlash that immolated and electrocuted Liu at the same time. _

_"BY THE GODS, NO!" Raiden's horrified scream as he watched his champion get scorched and electrocuted._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_"Omigod! What have you done?" Uncle Johnny. He caught Liu as he fell. Both he and Sonya were upon him trying to save his life. "Sonya! Can you do anything?!"_

_Gravely, Sonya shook her head._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

_His lungs were scorched, along with the rest of his insides. He was blinded in one eye, yet the look of black hatred said it all. And it was directed at Raiden. _

_Before Raiden could ask for forgiveness, Liu raised one mangled hand at Raiden, using his remaining strength to point one blackened digit at the thunder god. "You...you have killed...killed us all...!"_

_Darkness overcame him, and he knew nothing more._

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK. PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-PUNCH-POW.**

Liu pummeled the wrapping, finishing off with a power punch to the mid-area. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the dummy, trying to get his emotions under control, using the breathing exercises his stepmother had taught him.

He always did have a temper, despite Uncle Johnny referring him as being a 'mild-mannered ninja.' But through meditation – and the occasional smack upside the head from his father and stepmother – he was able to keep it in check.

He wasn't a fighting monk of the White Lotus. He was the 'Dragon of the Shirai Ryu,' a master ninja and prodigy, trained under the watchful eye of his father. He knew that Hanzo wasn't his real father, as the signs were more than obvious. But he treated and raised him like his own son. And his aunts and uncles...they were a quirky bunch, but Liu learned a lot from each one of them.

And Kitana…

She was the reincarnation of an honest-to-gods princess. His attraction to her was of no surprise to his father or to his honorary aunts and uncles. As Hanzo had once quoted Uncle Johnny, Liu always liked chasing after strong women.

That much was true. He did have a couple of candidates before settling on Kitana. There was something about her that intrigued him, even as they grew up. Now, he knew why.

At least their parents didn't try to push them together.

Feeling his temper now back to normal levels, Liu faced the practice dummy and resumed practicing.

**CLACK-CLACK-CLACK.**

He was now at a more relaxed pace as he went through the motions. Sure he was a master of Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu, but Wing Chun Kung Fu was where he really shined.

"You took the revelations far better than I expected."

Liu stopped working on the dummy. Hanzo noticed the scorch marks on the wood. "How did you expect me to take the news, Father?"

Hanzo entered the training hall. "You're a lot like me when it comes to violence. I'm surprised that it didn't come to that. Liu...I know it's a lot to take in..."

"...that I'm a reincarnated fighting monk who was once Earthrealm's champion, whose revenant is a power-hungry madman now calling himself Emperor? It's a wonderful pet peeve to have, Father." Liu sighed. "I don't blame you for keeping this from me. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Hanzo responded with a question of his own. "How would you have taken the news if I told you sooner?"

Liu took a moment to think about that. "Point taken."

"Have I ever lied to you, boy?" Scorpion posed. "Have I ever kept anything hidden from you?"

"The part in which you didn't tell me that you're a God doesn't count?"

"You didn't ask," Scorpion replied bluntly. "You assumed I was a mutant." Now, he stood before Liu. "I took you in not because you were the reincarnation of Liu Kang, but no child should have endured such horrors you have experienced as a child," Hanzo said. He placed one hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I took you in because I saw the potential in you. Potential that should not be contained, but unleashed. I raised you and loved you as if you were my own blood. Who you once was does not define what you can be, Liu. Never forget that. You are Liu Hasashi. You are my son."

Liu nodded. "Thanks, Father. Coming from you, that means a lot to me." His expression soon fell. "My revenant and the others...will they come for us?"

Scorpion gravely nodded. "They will. Which is why all of us must be prepared. This won't be an invasion, Liu. It will be a war."

* * *

At the same time, at the Briggs homestead…

_"Always speak the truth. If you don't wanna hear the truth, then ask nothing. Some people would take a comfortable lie rather than the ugly truth. At times, it can be a bitter pill to swallow. But in some cases, it can be much-needed medicine."_

They were words spoken to her by her father, to both her and Jacqui. Given what she had learned just hours ago, Jade Briggs was leaning towards the comfortable lie.

She sat under the shade of the maple tree that sat on the property of the Briggs homestead. It wasn't a farm, per se. Jax simply loved the peace and quiet.

The dreams were anything but. They were memories. Memories of her former life, one being that of an Edenian assassin and bodyguard to Kitana. The last dream was that of her death at the hands of a mad banshee bitch of a woman, revealed to be Kitana's mother.

Jax took the more straightforward approach when it came to telling Jade the truth. He allowed her to search his memories. Easy enough, for a mystic of her caliber. But what she saw horrified her. She wasn't squeamish, but seeing her adopted father – the man who had given her a chance – die so brutally, along with herself, Kitana and several others made her rush to the bathroom to empty the morning breakfast.

Jade Briggs was surprised that her Revenant wasn't a mystic like her. Sure it was part of her bloodline, but Shao Kahn had forbade Jade to learn anything magic-related. Jade, for her part, reveled in learning anything and everything mystic-related. Just as Kitana was a prodigy with her mind, Jade was a prodigy with being a sorceress. Nightwolf saw the potential, and took her under her wing. She would be nicknamed 'The Green Witch,' due to not only her exotic eyes that were the color of her namesake, but due to her penchant of wearing something green in her clothing.

But being a budding sorceress wasn't her only talent. No, as a Briggs, studying martial arts was mandatory. Jax trained her up, first in boxing, then in kickboxing. Aunt Sonya then trained her in Muay Boran and Bojutsu. She competed in martial arts tournaments, winning several championships alongside Jacqui and Kitana. But she did not see fighting professionally as a career like her Uncle Johnny. Nor did she wanted to join the military like her dad and big sister.

Her passion was history and archaeology. It was something that her Aunt Sky had gotten her into while training her in the ways of the mystic. She was an amateur archaeologist, exploring first the homestead, then the surrounding areas. Jax and Vera supported Jade in her chosen profession. But first, she had to deal with this problem.

She learned some hard truths that morning. She absently rubbed her thumb along the jade carving that Jax had given to her all those years ago, the carving of the tiger's head. He had it made into a wrist bracelet. It was her good-luck charm, her most prized possession. She learned that her father wasn't a mutant, but a God and her sister was a demigoddess that could pass for being in her twenties, but in her forties in actuality.

"Johnny and Sonya just told Cassie. Hanzo's dealing with Liu."

Jade looked up. Jax stood over her. He took a seat alongside her, resting up against the tree trunk. "Wonder how the both of them are taking the news..."

"About the same as you."

"Guess Lao is the one left," Jade mused. "I didn't know, Dad. About what you gone through."

"I still have nightmares of my time as a Revenant once in a while," Jax said. "But I've learned to accept it. Not exactly my best moments."

"Understatement of the year, Dad," Jade sniped. "But it did lead you to Mom." She sighed. "I'm the reincarnation of an Edenian assassin, who is now a revenant in a godforsaken realm. How do I deal with that?"

"Easy. You're not the Jade that I fought alongside with, both alive and undead," Jax said firmly. "You're my daughter, and Jacqui's sister."

Jade sighed. There was no lying, no deception in her father. She could sense it, after all. He had been open with the truth, regardless of how painful it had been for him to reveal his and Jacqui's past.

"Was Uncle Johnny that big of a jerk back in Earthrealm?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

Jax chuckled. "He was an asshole. Self-absorbed and shallow. Kung Lao once said that his personality was a lot like sandpaper. But...the years changed him. When Cassie was born, he changed. Sure he was still a goofball at times, but when it came down to it, he would drop anything and everything to help your Aunt Sonya and Cassie. Sonya knew just how selfless he was. I didn't realize it until he and Sonya revealed the Montilyet Operation to me and the others. He's still an ass, but he saved lives with his plans."

"You tolerate him," Jade noted.

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "I consider him a friend."

"While he's not my favorite uncle, I did learn a lot from him and Aunt Sonya."

"I know," Jax admitted. "He can still be a dick at times."

Father and daughter chuckled.

"Is everything okay?" a second female voice asked. "You don't plan on turning Dad into a penguin?"

Jax and Jade looked up. Jacqui Briggs approached the pair. The morning sun reflected off her bionic implants as she approached. Jax couldn't help but to see the irony. Back in Earthrealm, it was he with the bionic arms. Now, Jacqui had her own pair, the implants having been designed by Kitana herself. Jax had to admit that they were much more advanced than his old bionic implants, Kitana having created them by using both Special Forces and Lin Kuei tech. Combined that with nanomachines to allow her to give her implants a more natural skin tone, and they were the finest implants Kitana had created.

The second-best thing Kitana created? The personalized attack/surveillance drone for Cassie, of which Cassie had named Emma.

Jade smiled. "No. Not this time, Jacqui." She sighed. "It's just that this is a lot to take in, y'know."

Jacqui sat down under the tree next to Jade. "You're preaching to the choir. It's been almost fifteen years and I still dream about that raid on the Sky Temple."

"Did Cassie really beat Shinnok?" Jade asked.

"She did," Jacqui confirmed. "When she's not acting like a total diva, Cass is a good soldier. A good leader." Her face fell. "You know they're gonna come for us, right? The revenants, Cetrion..."

"Any idea when?" Jade asked.

"Not a clue," Jax replied. "Which is why when the time comes, you and the others must be ready."

* * *

At the same time, at the Lin Kuei Temple...

Funny how some minds think alike. Whenever Liu Hasashi got angry, he would work on the Wing Chun dummy. When Jade Briggs got upset, she would meditate or vent out her frustrations on the heavy punching bag. For Kitana, Tai Chi was what calmed her down. For Kung Lao Liang, he would work on a training dummy in the Lin Kuei's Proving Grounds.

The training dummy was a massive tree trunk, wrapped in thick cords of rope. He had spent many a training session here, training under the watchful eye of his surrogate uncle or his cousin.

Just thinking about his death at the hands of Shao Kahn was making his neck hurt.

_"Never turn your back on an enemy unless you know for certain that they're either unconscious or dead. It's a lesson I learned from experience. Trust me on this, Lao."_

Seeing his death reminded him of what Uncle Johnny had told him. Turned out that those concerns were not unfounded.

'At least now I know where I got my penchant for exotic headwear from,' Lao thought.

He was the rising star of the Lin Kuei; a mutant with the powers of wind manipulation. Hence, his Uncle Kuai reaching out to his Uncle Johnny for help in training his aerokinesis. As a Lin Kuei and adopted nephew to Kuai Liang, his training in the Lin Kuei style of jujitsu was a given. He also trained in Wushu Kung Fu, as he had taken an interest in the fighting style as a child.

Kuai Liang suspected that Lao only chose Wushu to counter Liu, who trained in Wing Chun.

"Huh. You didn't wreck the proving grounds."

Kung Jin.

The Lin Kuei master archer and elder cousin was standing behind him, clad in his old Shaolin gear, only with a Lin Kuei headband wrapped around the right bicep. His bow was in one hand. Kung Lao continued to practice. Jin found it funny as to how much alike he and Liu Hasashi were. Both had a friendly rivalry with one another, which drove Lao to train even harder...when he wasn't trying to be a Chinese Casanova.

Subzero blamed Johnny for that. Johnny vehemently denied it.

"Oh, believe you me, I was tempted to, cousin," Lao replied. "But I'd think that would leave Uncle annoyed if I wrecked the grounds. Again."

Jin chuckled. When Lao used his wind manipulation to vent out on the local flora, Subzero responded by sending Cage the bill for the damage. Johnny paid for it, of course, as Lao was his student in aerokinesis.

"Just so you know, Liu and the others know as well," the archer demigod confirmed. "With varying results."

"Any property damage from any one of them?" Lao asked.

"Surprisingly, none. Especially from Jade. And she's a total pyromaniac when it comes to her spells," Jin said.

Lao chuckled mirthlessly. "I can see Uncle Jax blaming Uncle Hanzo for that one. Or Cassie."

After a moment, Jin he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lao sighed. "I died fighting in the Koliseum. Kitana and Jade both died fighting Kitana's insane mother, alongside you, Uncle Jax, and Aunt Sky's uncle. And Liu died on a rooftop in Earthrealm. And you, Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda ended up fighting you as Revenants. What you told me about our former lives is beyond insane."

"Even more surprising is that I lived through most of it." Subzero growled as he made his presence known. He nodded to the Lao cousins when they both bowed to him. "Even now, despite having ascended to godhood, I still have nightmares, both regarding my time as a cyber-ninja and as a Revenant. Those horrors I wouldn't wish them not even on my worst enemy."

"You sure about that, Uncle?" Lao asked dryly.

Subzero stared at his surrogate nephew. "Yes. Not being able to save Tomas, let alone Cyrax...it still haunts me to this very day."

"Here, I thought you were perfect, being a god and all," Lao said.

"Ha. No one's perfect, Lao. Not me. Not you. Now you know why I've been harder in your training these past couple of years."

"I'm not the only one, Uncle. Liu, Kitana and Jade...they all told me that their parents have buckled down on their training, Aunt Sky included. You really believe that the Revenants will come for you."

"Not just the Revenants," Subzero replied. "Kronika will bring everything and everything to destroy us."

"After seeing your memories, I believe you. So what happens now?"

**BEEP. BEEP.**

Subzero's PDA began to beep. Reaching into his belt, he produced the smartphone-sized item. A text, from Sonya.

**MEETING AT THE COVE IN 30 MINUTES. NIGHTWOLF IS BRINGING THEIR BIRTHRIGHTS. TEAM S-F IS ALSO REQUESTED TO ATTEND. SONYA.**

"Uncle? What is it?" Lao asked.

"Meeting in San Francisco," Subzero replied crisply. He sighed. "I knew this day would come. We all did. And in the time you've been here, even though we are not related by blood, I am very proud of you, Kung Lao. You became the man that I knew you would be."

Kung Lao swallowed hard. "Thank you, Uncle. So what happens now?"

"If I know Nightwolf, she would want all of you to know the full story," Subzero replied. "Know that we hid nothing from you, as it would and could possibly haunt us in the future."

"I know. I want to be angry at you, but I understand the reasons why you hid this from us. But now, I understand why. At least this explains the empty sense of feeling I have in me." He picked up his hat and set it on his head. "So...when do we leave for the Cove?"

"Now." Subzero turned to Jin. "You're with me as well."

Subzero turned around and summoned a portal. He walked through it, Kung Lao and Kung Jin both following him without hesitation.

* * *

The Cove, San Francisco.

Following the hour-long explanation, Kitana needed some time to digest what she had been told by her parents and Cassie.

Hence, her on the backyard patio, going through a complex Tai Chi routine.

It was something she had picked up from her father. Sure she liked Yoga and even stretched alongside her mother and sister, but now, Tai Chi was what the doctor ordered.

Her mind was in turmoil as she remembered what she had seen. Cassie had used her powers to show her everything. From Mortal Kombat to her death at the hands of Sindel, to Cassie facing off against her Revenant counterpart at the Sky Temple before the climatic battle against Shinnok.

_"You wish to die first, Cassandra Cage? Then so be it!"_

_"Bring it on, you undead bitch!"_

She knew that Cassie was a hero. Kitana just didn't know how much of a hero her sister was.

"You okay?"

Speaking of sisters...

Kitana stopped her Tai Chi kata. Cassie approached her from behind. Kitana turned to face her. "This...is a lot to take in, even for me," she said. "I'm a reincarnated princess, Mom and Dad are Gods, and you kicked an Elder God's ass."

"Fallen Elder God," Cassie corrected with a dismissal wave of her hand. "After nearly twenty years, it kinda wears off."

Kitana shook her head. "Just how old are you actually?"

Without hesitation, Cassie replied, "Forty-one, yet I look twenty-one." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not everyone can de-age some twenty years and go through childhood once again. But between you and me, going through puberty again was a total bitch."

"I'll bet." A pause. "So what happens to me now?"

"Nothing," Cassie replied. "We may not be related by blood, but you're still my sister. You're still a Cage. Mom and Dad still love you. I love you like a sister. And I am so proud of what you accomplished, Ana. You're ten times the woman that crazy Revenant bitch is." Cassie then raised one hand, balled into a fist. "Never forget that, okay?"

Kitana responded by raising her own fist and bumping it into Cassie's. "I won't."

"And I can still kick your brainy ass six falls out of ten."

Kitana punched her sister in the arm. "Asshole."

Cassie chuckled. "It's a Cage specialty. The biggest asshole is Dad, after all."

"Really? I thought it'd be Mom."

A pillar of hellfire erupted from the beach, silencing Cassie's barb. When the fire dissipated, standing in the middle of glass formed from the intense heat of the flames, was Hanzo and Liu Hasashi, accompanied by Takahashi Takeda. The Shirai Ryu were in their traditional garb, only this time, Takeda had an eyepatch over the empty eye socket, having left the artificial eye at the Gardens.

Ignoring Cassie for the moment, Kitana rushed over to Liu, who met her halfway in an embrace.

"Cassandra," Hanzo greeted.

"Uncle Hanzo," Cassandra replied. "How'd he take the news?" she asked, jerking a thumb at Liu, who was now kissing Kitana.

"About as well as expected," the Shirai Ryu boss replied. "Have you been keeping up with your exercises?"

When it was discovered that Cassie had the power of pryokinesis, her parents had sent her off to Hanzo to better control her powers. He was a hard taskmaster, but Cassie's abilities became even more stronger.

Cassie raised one hand. Violet-tinted flames blossomed in her hand. "Of course. I had a good teacher in you, Uncle Toasty."

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the nickname as Cassie banished the flame. Only Team S-F and the younger kombatants were allowed to call him that. While Johnny meant it as a joke, Cassie, somehow, made the nickname sound dignified. The same with Kuai Liang, as Cassie referred to him as 'Uncle Snowman.'

A second portal opened. Out stepped the Briggs family; Jax, Vera, Jade and Jacqui, with Jade herself having conjured the portal. Looking over at Liu and Kitana swapping spit, Jade rolled her eyes. "Get a room, you two," she said as the portal blinked out of existence.

Kitana responded by giving Jade the finger.

Jade snorted. "I meant those two," she said, pointing to Jacqui and Takeda, who were swapping some spit of their own, much to the amusement of Cassie, Hanzo and Vera and to the annoyance of Jax.

"Don't give them ideas, Jade," Cassie warned. "Mom might try and zap Liu again."

Liu sure as hell didn't want a repeat of that incident. When Kitana and Liu announced that they were now an item, Liu had spent the night at the Cove. Nothing sexual, but they spent the entire night talking. When Cassie and her parents found them the following morning, they were sleeping outside on the back patio, stretched out on the couch, still clothed.

That didn't stop Sonya from chasing Liu all over the Cove and the beach, Sonya flinging lighting bolts, and threatening bloody murder on the reincarnated monk. Cassie was laughing her ass off, while Johnny was trying to calm Sonya down, and getting zapped for his trouble.

Cassie turned to Jax and Vera. "Love ya, Uncle Jax, Aunt Vera."

"Cass," Jax greeted. "Where are your parents?"

"Right here," Sonya said as she and Johnny exited the house, stepping onto the outdoor deck.

At the same time, a second portal opened. Subzero emerged, accompanied by Kung Lao and Kung Jin. This was followed by Nightwolf appearing in a pillar of light, wearing a lab coat underneath her shirt, jeans and boots. Johnny had called her while she was at her practice and told her the news. Nightwolf quickly reacted.

"So the day has come at last," the Matokan goddess noted.

"Yeah. Looks that way," Jax grunted.

"Looks like they took the news quite well, it seems," Nightwolf added.

"As well as we can take it, Aunt Sky," Jade said.

"Everyone, take a seat," Johnny said. "Time for a story meeting to fill those who don't know in on the key details. And we may be a while."

* * *

Later on…

"You were right, Lao. What our parents have showed us is insane."

"That's putting it mildly, Jade."

"But obsessing over the fact that our former selves become undead warlords won't help matters, Lao."

"Says you."

Kitana sat beside Liu as Jade and Lao continued to argue. She felt Liu's hand interlock with hers, in a show of moral support.

Their parents held nothing back. With input from Team S-F, they now knew the horrible truth surrounding their deaths, and the circumstances surrounding their reincarnations. They also knew of the imminent threat that Earthrealm now posed.

After showing them the truth, Kitana had asked to be left alone. Jade, Lao and Liu followed suit. Their parents and siblings went back inside, leaving Kitana and the others alone on the deck.

"Seeing it through their memories...it all felt so surreal," Jade said. "To think that I've could've fallen so low..."

"You? Look at what I become," Liu said. He remembered the confrontation his Revenant had with Uncle Jax. The hatred he felt, the intensity of that fight. Even now, after knowing the truth surrounding his death, his Revenant continued to blame Raiden.

"_Raiden did his best, Liu! He saved Earthrealm!"_

"_Saved Earthrealm?! HE MURDERED ME! YOU WERE NOT THERE, JAX! HE TOOK **EVERYTHING** FROM ME!"_

"Still doesn't do anything regarding the feeling of emptiness in our souls," Kitana said.

"I know. It's something we have to live with until they come for us," Lao said.

"Not just us," Kitana said. "Mom. Dad. Cassie. Everyone."

"Guys."

Kitana and the others turned to the doorway. Vera stood there, with a look of concern. "We've come to a decision."

* * *

Inside the living room, Kitana and the others eyed the four small chests that were presented to them by Nightwolf, the Matokan having conjured them out of thin air, the chests were floating at chest level in front of them.

"What's this?" Jade asked, curious.

"Your birthright," Sonya replied.

Curious, Kitana opened her chest. Inside, were a pair of bladed fans (the ones seen in MK11), finely crafted. Beautiful, yet deadly. When Kitana picked them up, she froze.

Memories were being unlocked. Memories of her past life. From her time in Outworld, as Shao Kahn's stepdaughter to her first meeting with Liu Kang, to her death at the hands of Sindel.

Kitana whispered a phrase in Edenian, a language she did not know, but her parents and Team S-F did. Edenian was the language used by Team S-F and the Exiled Gods just in case someone was listening in on their conversations.

The same thing happened to Jade when she opened her own chest. Inside was a folded triblade and an enchanted handle. When Jade touched the weapons, the same thing that happened to Kitana happened to her. Memories of her past life came back to her in a flood. Memories of being Kitana's bodyguard and friend, up to her death at the hands of Sindel.

Inside Liu's chest was only one item. A pair of nunchaku. When he touched it, he saw his own memories return to him; from his time in the Shaolin, training under the White Lotus to his violent demise at the hands of Raiden, with Johnny and Sonya looking on in horror.

For Kung Lao, a razor-rimmed hat was inside, similar to the one that he wore. When he accidentally nicked himself on the blade, the memories of his own past life returned to him. From training together with Liu in the White Lotus to his death via broken neck.

"Um, Aunt Sky," Jacqui began, "what just happened?"

"Their weapons unlocked their past memories going up to their deaths," Nightwolf explained. To the reincarnated kombatants, she said, "Take a moment. The dizziness shall pass."

The chests vanished, leaving Kitana, Jade, Lao and Liu gripping their weapons.

"Ummm...if you guys plan on throwing up, please do it outside," Johnny said.

"Not helping, Dad," Kitana groaned. She looked at the fans in her hands. These weapons have taken more lives than she could count.

Jade, for her part, had activated her staff, the ends glowing with emerald energy. She leaned on the staff, eyes closed, trying to get her bearings, the triblade gripped tightly in her other hand.

Liu, being made of sterner stuff, managed to get himself under control, followed by Lao. "This feeling...these memories...the emptiness within me is not entirely gone, but it's only partially gone," the Shirai Ryu master ninja said.

"Yeah, I felt that too," Lao added.

Both Kitana and Jade also nodded.

"In order to make yourselves completely whole, you must absorb the dark halves of your souls," Nightwolf explained.

"The dark halves which makes up the Revenants?" Jade guessed.

Nightwolf nodded. "But that won't happen for a time. Kronika will come for us. But not a moment too soon. We had plenty of time to prepare, but it's still not enough. Which is why the four of you will go on a training trip."

"A training trip?" Jade parroted. "Whose idea was this?"

"All of us," Scorpion replied. "To better understand your past lives and yourselves, the four of you will go on a training mission that will last for two years. The first year shall be used for training. The second year, you shall travel together. When the two years are up, you shall return home."

"Any ideas as to where we shall go?" Jade asked.

Nightwolf chanted an incantation. A sealed envelope appeared in front of Jade. The reincarnated mystic took it. "What's this?"

"A letter of introduction. Go to the Sanctum Santorum in New York City. Present this letter to Doctor Strange."

Jade's eyes widened. "**The** Doctor Strange? The Sorcerer Supreme? You know Strange?"

"We trained under the same master. He has watched your growth into the mystic arts with great interest. I was in the running to become Sorcerer Supreme, but my resposibilities to my people came first."

"What about us?" Kitana asked.

"You are going to Seoul. There is a retired assassin there who is a master of Tessenjutsu by the name of Lynn Park. You will learn how to better master your fans," Sonya replied. "She owes me and Johnny a favor and has agreed to train you for the year."

"As for you, Liu," Scorpion said, "you're heading for Madripoor. There is a Wing Chun master there. You will seek instruction from him. Mention my name, and he will teach you."

Liu nodded.

Subzero turned to Lao. "Kung Lao, you will head to Saigon. There is a Wushu master your aunt Elena recommended; a former Chinese soldier turned teacher. I saved his life in the past, and he owes me a debt. You will be training from him."

Kung Lao nodded.

"Once the first year is up," Jax continued, "the four of you will meet back up and travel together for the second year. And nothing funny, because S-F, Cage Incorporated, and both clans have eyes on the four of you."

"So...when do we leave?" Jade asked.

"At the end of the week," her father replied. "This training...it's gonna put you through hell. You thought the Seidan kombat training your Uncle Johnny put you through was bad? This is gonna really test your limits. But you have to be ready when Kronika comes for this realm. All of us."

"You could say no," Johnny said. "Say no, and you can remain here and stagnate. Or you say yes, and become something even more greater. Even more so than your Revenants."

Kitana shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing more dangerous than to just do nothing. And we've all see what would've happened if you guys didn't adopt us and the Revenants came for us. At least now, we have a fighting chance."

"So we spend a year training, then what?" Lao asked.

"We meet up at Aunt Rebecca's place in London," Kitana replied. "That's a good enough spot. Then, we travel together."

For the rest of the night, Kitana and the others planned their next move. They saw the threat of the Revenants and Kronika. At least they were not upset at their adopted parents in regards to keeping this from them. But they understood why they did it. They were simply not ready for such a responsibility.

Now that they're older, they were. And when the time came from kombat, they would be prepared.


	12. 5: The Return, Part 1

**Chapter Five: The Return, Part One**

Mojave Desert, California - Two years later. Sixteen years after Operation Montilyet.

Aside from the occasional semi and tractor trailer, the road was deserted, save for a royal blue Toyota FJ Cruiser with California license plates.

The FJ Cruiser was brand-new, Kitana Kahn having bought it after she and the others returned to San Francisco. Both Kitana's parents and sister were not at home, so the desert base was the next best thing.

Jade offered to open a portal, but Kitana reminded her that would probably result in the both of them being shot on sight. Liu and Lao both thought that Kitana was joking, but Jade confirmed that part was true. Hence, an Uber to the local dealership, where Kitana chose her new ride. At first, the dealer tried to turn her away. But when the dealer saw that she was Kitana Kahn, daughter of Johnny Cage, the 'Princess of San Francisco,' they were more open to her requests.

At least she paid the ride off in one fell swoop. Only when she was pulling out of the lot in the Cruiser, did Kitana realize that she didn't use her big-ass trust fund to pay for the car, but rather her father's company's expense account. Something that she would end up having to explain to her father.

Kitana was behind the wheel, the light reflecting off the pair of aviator-style shades that Kitana wore to protect her eyes. The shades were a gift to her from Cassie before their vacation. Jade Briggs had called shotgun, much to Liu's dismay, and was seated in the passenger seat, looking out into the desert landscape.

Speaking of Liu, he was seated behind Kitana, also looking out at the desert as it passed. Beside him, Kung Lao Liang was fast asleep, snoring gently, but not being a total nuisance.

When the Reincarnated Kombatants returned to San Francisco, the found Kitana's childhood home empty. A phone call to Aunt Vera had verified that Cassie and Jade's respective parents and siblings were holed up at S-F Desert Command, which was a three-hour drive from San Francisco to the desert base.

Aside from said parents, both Grandmasters Hasashi and Liang were also present, along with Nightwolf.

All six gods together under the same roof? That made Kitana and the others concerned. When pressed for more information by Jade, Vera replied, "You should talk to your father about that."

Some would say that the two years away (three for Jade, for reasons that would be later revealed), was something of a world tour. For the reincarnated kombatants, it was more than that. The year traveling together was to build trust. Trust in each other. The same level of trust Team S-F and their parents/mentors had.

From practicing parkour on the rooftops of Paris (Cassie and Jacqui taught both Kitana and Jade, whereas Liu and Lao were naturals at it), to sparring with Silat masters in Indonesia, to fighting in underground fight pits in London (much to Aunt Becky's chagrin), to investigating temple ruins in Thailand (as a favor to Dr. Strange from Jade), it was never a dull moment during the training trip.

And the less said about Budapest, the better.

The emptiness in their souls still lingered, but it wasn't as bad as before. Their bond as friends (and for Liu and Kitana, as a couple), helped fill the void, but it was not enough. It was...manageable, to say the least.

A lot has happened in the two years since they were gone. Superheroes fighting one another, mutants losing their powers, and the X-Men splitting into two factions. Not even Professor Xavier and Storm's attempt to mediate the crisis couldn't stop Logan and Summers from splitting the team.

Fortunately for Jade, the first year was up when the Civil War got hot. After reuniting at Rebecca's London home, the reincarnated kombatants spent the next year globe-hopping, experiencing different cultures...and getting into trouble, and plenty of fights.

They visited Wakanda, where Kitana reunited with Shuri and T'Challa have them some kombat pointers, T'Challa also picking at Kitana's mind. Both were tied as the seventh smartest person on the planet, after all.

Before that, Kitana also rubbed elbows with the likes of Professor Xavier (the former mentor to Team S-F), Reed Richards, and of course, Tony Stark.

Fortunately, none of them didn't see the inside of a jail cell. That phone call to their parents would've been awkward.

"Something on your mind, Jade?" Kitana asked.

"Two years. Didn't even felt like it had passed so quickly," the Green Witch replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Kitana said.

"We all do, Jade," Liu said.

"You ever have that feeling that when you answer one question, two more pop up in its place?" Jade asked as she continued to stare out the window.

"The fun in that is trying to find the answer," her friend replied.

"Yeah, but you're a genius. You live for that type of thing."

"And you're The Green Witch. Isn't searching for answers to the unknown kinda your thing?"

Jade chuckled. "When it comes to things magic-wise, some questions are better left unanswered, Kitana. Archaeology, on the other hand..."

"Something that Doctor Strange told you?" Liu asked.

"No. Aunt Sky when she trained me," Jade replied.

"So what's the story with you and Magik?" Kitana posed. "Just before we returned stateside, I saw you and her chatting it up."

"You noticed that?" When Kitana nodded, Jade decided to come clean. "I spent a year expanding my mind under Doctor Strange. That you and the others know. What you guys don't know is that I spent an additional year in Limbo training under Magik in the Black Arts."

Illyana Rasputin, the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. Like Strange, she had been curious when he told her about the reincarnated mystic, and decided to see her powers for herself. Three days before Jade's departure from New York, Magik had approached her with an apprenticeship to train under her in Limbo. Jade objected at first, until Magik told her that the year spent in Limbo, mere seconds would pass on Earth, of which Strange himself confirmed.

Magik and Strange knew the truth about her origins. They also knew of the prophecy surrounding her father and the other Gods, and of Kronika's inevitable invasion. But they gave their word not to say anything until it happened.

"Another year?" Kitana was dumbfounded.

Seriously?" Liu also was shocked.

"...zzz..." Lao continued to sleep. He was also drooling.

"Time and space move differently in Limbo than it does here. Years can pass in Limbo, while seconds pass here," Jade clarified. "Magik taught me the dark arts, while Strange and Aunt Sky trained me in the ways of the light. While I can't use the Eye of Agamotto, I can still hold my own."

"You could already hold your own before you began training to be a mystic," Kitana replied.

Jade smiled. "I know. I did kick your ass on occasion."

"But between you and me, I got the better win record." Kitana didn't flinch when Jade punched her in the arm.

A yawn from Lao signaled to the others that he was awake. "Are we there yet?" he grumbled.

"No," the other three deadpanned.

Lao returned to sleep, muttering choice words in Cantonese.

"See, this is why I teleport," Jade said.

"Not everyone can do that," Kitana pointed out, "me included. Besides, we got about thirty minutes before we arrive at Desert Command, so just enjoy the scenery."

Jade snorted. "What scenery? All I see is desert, desert, and even more desert. Why would Dad and Aunt Sonya have a base out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Special Forces Desert Command is also home to a Cage Incorporated research and development facility, working in conjunction with the U.S. Army," Kitana explained. "It's a lot better to conduct testing out in the middle of nowhere rather than a populated area. The base used to be a missile silo before it was decommissioned, and laid empty until Inferno Squad chose to move there. And with the cash from Cage Inc., the base expanded. Now, it's a small underground town, self-sufficient, for the most part." She smiled. "Dad likes to call Desert Command 'Mom and Uncle Jax's Happy Place.'"

"Could've sworn Uncle Johnny called it 'Special Forces Clubhouse,'" Jade noted.

"I heard 'Secret Desert Base,'" Liu said. "Your father is weird, Kitana."

"Weird, yet he built a billion-dollar business," Kitana said. "He has his moments."

"What does Uncle Johnny have tested out here?" Liu asked.

"Oh, mostly prototype vehicles. Helicopters, tanks. That sort of thing. The King Ravens were designed and built here. At Uncle Jax's request, of course."

Jade shook her head. "Dad always loved his toys. Jacqui too. Fortunately, he loves Mom more."

"And what am I to you?" Kitana asked.

"A pain in the ass," Jade replied. "A genius, but a pain in the ass nonetheless."

Kitana rolled her eyes. "You're an asshole, Jade."

Jade smirked. "I love you too, Kitana."

* * *

Special Forces Desert Command. Office of Lieutenant Colonel Sonya Blade.

As Inferno Squad's executive officer, the office reflected the personality of its owner. A near-mirror image of her old office back when she was in command of S-F, the Goddess of Thunder valued order above anything else. Several file drawers were on one side of the office, each containing the personnel files on the members of Special Operations Detachment Inferno. A bookshelf held awards, photos, and various recommendations from the past sixteen years. Said desk was placed directly in front of the door, complete with two chairs.

Lieutenant Colonel Sonya A. Blade was playing hostess to the meeting of her husband and her fellow gods. It was an unspoken tradition between the Exiled Gods, that they would convene a meeting, with one of them playing host. This time, while it was technically S-F's turn, Sonya herself was hosting her fellow gods inside her office, discussing the state of affairs in regards to the New Gods, as well as address grievances. Kuai Liang hosted the last get-together, at a Chinese restaurant the Lin Kuei operated from in Hong Kong. Before that, Jax was the host at his homestead in Tulare.

Sonya was at her usual place behind her desk, while Johnny was leaning up against her desk, arms folded. Sonya was clad in her old S-F uniform back when she was in command of S-F, a leftover from her days in Earthrealm, save that the golden braid was absent. Johnny was dressed casual, as always, in his henley, khaki slacks and heavy work boots. On the couch, sat the God of Hellfire and the God of Ice, Shirai Ryu boss Hanzo Hasashi and Lin Kuei chieftain Kuai Liang respectively, both men in their traditional kombat attire. Chains were wrapped around Hanzo's forearm guards and leg guards, while the air surrounding Kuai was colder than usual.

The God of Earth, Colonel Jackson Briggs, had just entered the room and took a seat in front of Sonya, and was puffing on a cigar, making the room smell to Sonya, like burning soap. The dark-skinned deity – as Johnny and Sonya both noted – was wearing the same sleeveless gray camo jacket and black fatigue pants. The same outfit that he wore when he took down Quan Chi.

Finally, Dr. Black Sky entered the room, wearing a white doctor's coat underneath her scrubs, and took a seat alongside Jax as Johnny was speaking.

"...money's been wired to your accounts. It should post by midnight Tokyo time."

Hanzo and Kuai both nodded. Johnny's secret financing of both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu had been instrumental in rebuilding both clans in the new Earthrealm. It also allowed them to have several safehouses placed all over the world, primarily in Japan, China, Russia and in the United States.

Of course, the joint Lin Kuei-Shirai Ryu safehouse was lost during the Stamford Incident that led to the Superhero Civil War. Hanzo and Kuai both took down Nitro after tracking him down. Wolverine and Namor both witnessed the event. While Logan was disappointed in not killing the renegade mutant himself, Namor left satisfied that his sister's death was avenged.

The Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu were not the only ones who benefited from Cage Incorporated. Inferno Squad and the Matoka also collected annual payments from Cage Incorporated. Nightwolf used her share to rebuild Lake Eden into a thriving town, while Jax and Sonya used the cash to further finance S-F tech.

It also helped that Cage Inc.'s revenue came from the various government contracts that funded the organization's coffers.

Johnny looked at Nightwolf. "So how's Takeda and Jin?" he asked.

Nightwolf nodded. "Clean bill of health. The wards and seals are still in perfect condition. I'll check up on Cassie and Jacqui's seals after the promotion ceremony."

"Vera called," Jax said. "Kitana and the others are on their way here."

"You should call the front gate," Johnny suggested. "Make sure that Kitana has no problems in getting in."

"Kitana should have her work ID," Sonya said. "Shouldn't be a problem with the front gate."

"Yeah...if her ID hadn't expired about six months ago."

Sighing, Sonya picked up the phone and called the front gate. "Yeah, this is Colonel Blade..."

"Strange has been sending me reports on Jade," Nightwolf said as Sonya continued speaking into the phone. "He confirmed what I told him in the letter of introduction that I have to Jade. She's a prodigy in the mystic arts. While not on his level as Sorcerer Supreme, she could be a contender for the position in the coming years."

"Sonya and I also got progress reports on Kitana as well," Johnny said as Sonya hung up the phone. "Her time in Seoul was well-spent. She was already a natural when it came to tessenjutsu, but now, she is on par with her Revenant, should they meet."

"There's more," Nightwolf said. "I told this to Jax already, and he wasn't amused."

Johnny and Sonya were concerned. They both knew that Jax could be overprotective when it came to his daughters. "What happened?" Johnny asked.

"According to Stephen, Jade did not train in the mystic arts not for one year, but two," the Matokan goddess explained. "After her first year with Strange was over, she was approached by Illyana Rasputin, the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. Jade spent a year in Limbo, while mere seconds passed here."

"I heard of Rasputin from Elena," Subzero said. "Her brother's Piotr Rasputin. Colossus, right?"

"One in the same. Jade now has knowledge in both the light and dark side of the mystic arts," Nightwolf confirmed.

Jax frowned. Even now, anything reminding him of his time as a Revenant left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I can see why Jax is concerned, let alone annoyed. He doesn't trust sorcerers of any kind, with Jade and you being the exception," Johnny said with both Nightwolf and Sonya nodding. "After what he went through as a Revenant, I can't blame him. Can Magik be trusted?"

"She can," Nightwolf said firmly. "I know her well. She was burdened by demons not of her own making, yet she remains an angel at her core."

"Yet, from what I read from the reports, the year traveling together leaves something to be desired."

"Gonna blame that on me too?" Johnny asked as Nightwolf snickered.

"The thought is tempting," Scorpion replied as he idly played with his chained kunai. "But you are innocent this time."

"Although I would like to know what happened in Budapest," Johnny said, sounding amused. "That, after she explains why she bought a car with the expense account and not with her trust fund."

"There's more." Scorpion wondered how Sonya would take the news. "It seems that my son and Kitana Kahn have made their relationship official. About three months ago, they...ahem, consummated their relationship."

In an instant, Johnny felt the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise, and knew the reason why. He snapped his head towards his wife. "Sonya."

Sonya turned to him with an innocent look. Well, faux-innocent was more like it. It didn't help matters that a single arc of lightning flowed down her hand, ending at her fingers before vanishing. "What? I wasn't going to do anything. Honest."

"Like the last time that we found them in the backyard, sleeping together fully clothed?" Johnny reminded her. "Nice try, babe, but no zapping the mild-mannered ninja. Kitana would be angry at you and Hanzo and Hotaru would not be amused that you try and de-nut your future son-in-law."

"And not a moment too soon," Sonya said, calming down. She turned to Jax. "I hate to be in your shoes, Jax."

"Oh, just you wait, Sonya," Jax replied. "You got two daughters yourself. One's going to marry into the Shirai Ryu and it's all but inevitable that Cassie is gonna marry into the Greek pantheon."

That much was true. The Exiled Gods would be the joining point between the Greek and Japanese pantheons. It also meant that the Cage family would have the support of the Greek Gods, while the Shiria Ryu enjoyed the support of the Japanese kami.

"I'm expecting an engagement announcement any day now regarding Cassie and Alex," Johnny said. "Gotta admit that Cassie and Alex are pretty good together."

"Takeda also likes him, as he is one of several people who can keep up with him in swordplay," Hanzo added. "A fine warrior. Cassandra has chosen wisely."

"Even more surprising is that Ares likes Cassandra," Subzero added. "Defeating Shinnok can have that effect on even the God of War." He leaned forward. "Although, regarding our children, I would like to know what exactly happened in Budapest."

Nightwolf snorted. "Good luck with that. The moment you find out what happened in Budapest will be the day Jacqui and Takeda spill the beans about Fiji."

Sonya chuckled. "Did they say anything about that?"

"Both Jacqui and Takeda are still not saying anything about that," her husband replied. "Though I did hear something about Uzis and umbrella drinks. I'm surprised that Jax or Hanzo didn't get the info out of both of them."

"I could force it out of them using P.T.," Jax suggested.

"Or have Takeda pay a visit to Izanami," Hanzo added, referring to the Japanese kami of the dead. He had a nice relationship with the undead goddess, even going as far as to invite Izanami for tea at the Fire Gardens.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Takeda will be my son-in-law," Jax said.

"He has proven worthy many times over," Hanzo said. "Just as Liu has proven worthy of Kitana. As you know, marriage to a Shirai Ryu ninja results in automatic membership, along with the added benefit that any enemies of yours becomes the enemies of the Shirai Ryu."

"Good thing we all share the same enemies, then," Johnny said. "And Kitana and the others decide to drop by just as Cass and Jacqui are getting promoted today."

Some would say that the dual promotion would reek of nepotism, but that was not true. Cassie and Jacqui worked twice as hard to get to where they were at in S-F. Their promotion to First Lieutenant was well-deserved, and in record time as well. Their promotion stemmed from a past mission in Europe, in which they were tailing a HYDRA spy. During that mission, Team S-F saved the life of a Latverian diplomat. The spy was captured and surrendered to the local authorities. Saving the Latverian diplomat's life also had an unexpected benefit. It had garnered the favor of Latveria's ruler, Doctor Victor Von Doom, who promised a one-time boon to Team S-F for saving the life of his favorite diplomat.

Johnny then asked, "You know that Captain America's taken an interest in Cassie and her team, right?"

"Of course," Subzero said. "Our eyes and ears inside S.H.I.E.L.D. have told us about this beforehand."

"Pretty ballsy in having both Maria Hill and Olivia Hook as spies inside S.H.I.E.L.D.," Sonya said. "I wouldn't know how those two would be able to pull that off."

"The benefits of Lin Kuei discipline," Subzero replied.

"And that of the Shirai Ryu," Scorpion added. "So far, Rogers and Stark do not know about Cassandra and her teammates being the hosts to the Phoenix Force."

"Is it safe to say that Xavier and Summers also don't know?" Subzero asked.

"No, and we'd like to keep it that way," Johnny said.

Jax looked at Johnny. "The general assembly is taking place in Bunker No.3, as it's empty. When Kitana and the others show up, bring them there."

Johnny sketched a salute. "I'm on it, Colonel." He stopped when he reached the door. "Sonya. Think we should tell them about the Phoenix Force? That Cassie and the others are the hosts to it?"

"What do you think we should do?" Sonya asked.

"That when Kitana and the others sees the tattoos on the backs of Cassie and her team, they'll start asking questions. Especially Jade, if she can sense the Phoenix from the both of them," Nightwolf replied. "Jade will notice. I should know. I trained her. Better to tell them the truth about the Phoenix when asked about it. It'll save us some grief down the line."

"We'll do just that. You got a job to do, Cage."

Johnny nodded. He turned to the Gods of Fire and Ice. "You two wanna come with?"

Hanzo shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well." He stood up.

Subzero followed suit. "We should greet our children properly."

Johnny nodded and exited the room, followed by the two grandmasters.

Sonya leaned back in her chair and sighed. The Phoenix Force had been one big cluster-fuck when the cosmic force possessed Cassie. Despite Cassie being a demigoddess, the powers of the Phoenix almost consumed her, as it had done to Jean Grey. It took Nightwolf and their combined powers to restrain Cassie from going full Dark Phoenix. Then, Nightwolf posed a solution: split the Phoenix Force into four halves, one for Cassie, the second for Jacqui, the third for Takeda, and the fourth for Kung Jin.

Breaking the Phoenix Force into four halves surely tested Nightwolf's skills. But with the powers of her fellow Exiles amplifying her own abilities, the task was done. Cassie was saved, and the Phoenix Force was secured, and neither Stark or Xavier were none the wiser.

But several people knew the truth. Hera Argeia knew, as did her son and grandson, Ares and Alexander Aaron respectively. Given that Cassie was dating Alex, that wasn't surprising. But fortunately, Hera actually liked Cassie and swore on her honor to keep the secret, Ares included.

With the powers split into four, it was more manageable, more easy to contain. It also made Team S-F even more powerful. Separately, they could rival that of the Exiled Gods. But if together…

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Nightwolf asked.

Sonya shook her head. "Nothing important. Come on. We got a ceremony to get to."

Standing up, she walked towards her office door, not even breaking stride as she picked up her hat and placed it on her head, exiting the room, followed by Jax and Nightwolf.

* * *

Special Forces Desert Command - thirty minutes later.

It was late in the afternoon when the Reincarnated Kombatants arrived at the desert base.

Kitana's work ID was two years old, and expired. But the armed guard still allowed Kitana and her friends entry. Kitana Kahn was well-known to both the military personnel as the daughter of Colonel Sonya Blade and the sister to Second Lieutenant Cassandra Cage, but also as Dr. Kitana Kahn, researcher for Cage Incorporated with complete autonomy over her scientific endeavors, answering only to her father, Chairman Johnny Cage.

Finding a place to park, Kitana saw that she had parked in the spot reserved for her father, and couldn't help but to smirk. After cutting the engine and stepping out of the vehicle, the resurrected Edenian stretched, working out the kinks in her muscles. She also caught the eye of several passing servicemen (and women) due to her attire - a blue tanktop, black denim pants and black biker boots.

Unlike Kitana, Jade's clothing was sentient. Similar to the Cloak of Levitation worn by Doctor Strange, but more demure in its actions. The clothes themselves were gifts from both Doctor Strange and Magik, powerful relics. When she emerged from the Cruiser and stretched, she was clad in a green-and-black corset, black leather pants, and tall-heeled boots. The corset, pants and boots were gifts from Magik, leather in appearance, but despite the desert heat, it was cool and breathable. The outfit was considered to be Jade's normal attire. Finally, there was the leather-like jacket, ending above her knees. It was a magical relic that was in the possession of the Sorcerer Supreme. Jade was drawn to the relic, as the relic was towards her. The jacket - originally belonging to another sorcerer before his untimely demise - chose Jade as its new master.

Liu nudged Lao. "Hey. We're here."

Lao snorted as he woke up. "Huh? Whuzzat? We're here?" He wiped the drool with the back of his hand. "Good." He yawned as he opened the door and stepped out into the desert heat.

After a three-hour drive, Liu and Lao stretched, working out the knots in their backs. The Dragon of the Shirai Ryu was dressed in a white tanktop that showed off the scars on both his arms, a pair of black Shirai Ryu-issue shozuku pants and black ninja tabi. The yellow headband with the Shirai Ryu crest was wrapped around his forehead. Lao was wearing a simple Chinese-style shirt, blue in color, with a tanktop to cover his bare chest, Chinese-style pants and a pair of worn tennis shoes.

Walking around the back, Kitana unlocked the back door and opened it, revealing the cargo area. Inside were numerous bags, and seated on top of said bags, were a pair of bladed fans, a nunchaku, a triblade and staff handle, and a razor-rimmed hat.

The reincarnated kombatants took the minute to arm themselves; Kitana retrieving her fans and slipping them inside her boots, Jade concealing her triblade and staff behind her back where he jacket could easily conceal it, Liu simply shoving the nunchaku inside his belt, and Lao placed the hat on his head.

It was a lesson taught to them by Hanzo. "Always keep your weapons at the ready. For when you need it and not have it on your person, then the battle may not end in your favor."

Or as Nightwolf claimed, "Sometimes, it's better to have and not need than to need and not have."

Once everyone was armed and the Cruiser was locked down, Kitana led her friends inside the tank bunker.

Inferno Squad soldiers went about their business. A tank was in the repair bay, the mechanics working on putting in a brand-new engine. Another tank was being fitted with a new turret.

"Do you think they know we're coming?" Lao asked.

"Knowing my parents and Uncle Jax, possibly, if Aunt Vera tipped them off," Kitana replied. She then looked up. "Looks like Cassie knows we're here."

Jade looked up. A small, round, drone was hovering overhead, looking down at them. It's single, round camera looking down on Kitana and the others. Kitana recognized the drone. She had built it for Cassie, after all. Kitana smirked as she gave the drone the finger. The drone blew out an electronic raspberry before zooming off to find its mistress.

"Real mature, Kitana," Jade said dryly.

"At least Cassie knows we're here," Kitana defended, grinning. She looked around the place. "I know the command center is around here, somewhere."

Jade looked at her exasperated. "Have you even been here before?"

Kitana sheepishly smiled. "A couple of times when it was under construction."

"We've expanded the base since then."

Kitana and the others turned around, the former's eyes lit up as she recognized the man walking towards her.

The Chairman of Cage Incorporated was not alone. Accompanying him were the Grandmasters of the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei respectively. Liu and Lao's faces soon followed Kitana's as they recognized both men.

"Maybe once things calm down around here, we can give you guys the grand tour," Johnny finished.

With a girlish squeal that got a good laugh out of the servicemen watching this event, Kitana dashed over to Johnny and threw her arms around her father.

Laughing, Johnny returned the hug. When he let her go, he turned to Jade. "Jade. Look at you."

"You're getting older, Uncle Johnny," Jade said as she embraced her uncle.

Johnny hugged his niece back. "What can I say? I age gracefully like wine," the wind god quipped.

"If Mom heard you say that, she'd probably say something along the lines of you being a cheap keg of beer," Kitana said.

Meanwhile, Hanzo and Kuai stood before their son and nephew respectively. As one, the Shirai Ryu ninja and the Lin Kuei warrior bowed.

"Grandmaster Hasashi." Liu.

"Grandmaster Liang." Lao.

Hanzo frowned. "You can do better than that. Both of you," he scolded.

Grins broke on the younger men's faces as they embraced their respective parental figures, Lao making sure to remove his hat before he hugged his uncle.

"Uncle." Lao.

"Father." Liu.

The two men hugged the younger men back.

"Welcome home," Hanzo said. He released his adopted son and looked him over. "The both of you have gotten thinner."

"You know how it is Uncle Hanzo," Lao replied. "This vacation was like a holiday. The easy life. Good food and good wine."

"And getting into trouble," Subzero added.

Jade and Kitana looked around. "Where's Mom? And Uncle Jax?"

"And our sisters," Jade added.

"Getting ready for the promotion ceremony," Hanzo replied. "Walk with us."

"Promotion?" Jade repeated as she and the others followed Johnny and the two grandmasters. "When this happen?"

"Confidential mission in Europe involving HYDRA," Johnny explained. "National Security, that sort of thing. Both Cass and Jacqui are getting knocked up to First Lieutenant."

"Kinda awkward as to who gets to be the squad leader of Team S-F, isn't it, Uncle Johnny?" Jade asked.

"Jacqueline admits that while Cassandra is the better leader," Kuai intervened, "while Cassandra admits that Jacqueline is the better fighter, so there you go."

Kitana and Jade couldn't help but to agree with that sentiment.

* * *

Tank Bunker No.3

A company of soldiers stood in parade rest. Among them, in the front row, stood Cassandra Cage and Jacqueline Briggs. Across from them were Cassie's father, the two deified grandmasters, and the reincarnated kombatants.

For Cassie and Jacqui, seeing their sisters again was worth considering breaking rank to embrace both Kitana and Jade. But they both knew that Sonya and Jax would disapprove. Plus, they had their reputations to uphold.

Johnny stood among the reincarnated kombatants, leaning up against a stack of crates, flanked by the two grandmasters. Along the way to the tank bunker, they policed up both the Shirai Ryu demigod Takahashi Takeda, who also served as the special liaison to S-F, and the Lin Kuei master archer/demigod Kung Jin, also the special liaison to S-F. Jin was clad in his usual robes, a leftover from his days with the White Lotus, the Lin Kuei headband wrapped around one bicep, while Takeda was dressed down in a standard black Shirai Ryu shozuku.

Nightwolf made her appearance, accompanied by Colonel Briggs and Colonel Blade. Cassie locked eyes with her father, who responded with a subtle nod in the direction Jax, Sonya and Nightwolf. Cassie knew what her father meant and quickly reacted. "OFFICERS ON DECK!" she shouted.

In perfect unison, Inferno Squad snapped to attention.

"HAND...SALUTE!" Cassie barked out.

Again, in perfect unison, Inferno Squad saluted the Commanding and Executive Officers of Inferno Squad - the God of Earth and the Goddess of Thunder - as they entered the bunker. Johnny straightened himself up and removed his shades. Takeda and Jin also straightened up their posture, as did Kitana and the others.

Their parents looked just as the same as they remembered, Kitana and Jade realized. Jax and Sonya passed the reincarnated kombatants, smiling at all four of them (whereas Sonya gave Liu the stink eye) before turning back to Inferno Squad, now all business. Both Jax and Sonya returned the salutes.

"As you were," Sonya ordered.

Inferno Squad quickly dropped the salute and fell back into parade rest.

"Since its formation during the days of the Cold War," Jax began, his voice crisp and clear, "Inferno Squad has been America's sword and shield from the shadows. We have defended these lands and her allies against those who threaten America and her people. However, our victories are not without cost. We have lost some good soldiers in the line of duty. They have made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that we walk that tightrope of freedom for one more day. I ask for a moment of silence to honor their sacrifice."

The moment of silence lasted for a full minute. Then, Sonya spoke. "To the fallen, we honor those by doing what they would do: that is, to protect this great country." She turned to Cassie and Jacqui. "Second Lieutenant Cage. Second Lieutenant Briggs. Step forward."

Cassie and Jacqui did as ordered.

"Lieutenant Cage, your leadership abilities have earned you the promotion of First Lieutenant, whereas Lieutenant Briggs, your war-fighting abilities have also earned you the promotion of First Lieutenant," Sonya continued. "But as you know, there are no family favors or acts of nepotism here. As per Inferno Squad's tradition, there was one final test that had to be passed."

Cassie couldn't help herself. "Lieutenant Briggs and I kicked both the CO and XO's asses, ma'am. Yours and Colonel Briggs' asses, ma'am."

The company of soldiers laughed at that. Even Scorpion and Subzero cracked small grins, as they were witnesses to that event. Kitana and Jade mentally groaned at the fact they missed such an event.

"At ease," Sonya ordered. The company fell silent. "That you did. Both of you. And we got the bruises and witnesses to prove it. Congratulations to the both of you. Your promotions were well-earned. You bring great honor to your families, to Inferno Squad, and to the United States Army."

"We will continue to perform to the best of our abilities, ma'am," Jacqui said.

"I know you will, Lieutenant," Jax said.

The promotion ceremony took less than thirty minutes. A couple of private first classes here, some corporals there.

Then, Jax dismissed the gathering. "Inferno Squad, dismissed."

Cassie, Jacqui and the rest of Inferno Squad took a single step back. "SIR, YES SIR!" The company shouted in unison before performing an about face.

It was a happy reunion. Four kombatants, slain in the prime of their lives, now reincarnated, having been reunited with their families.

"Mom," Kitana, as she hugged Sonya.

"Dad," Jade, as she did the same to Jax.

Then, Cassie and Jacqui got in on the action.

"You got some nerve, flipping off poor Emma like that," Cassie scolded her sister in regards to flipping her drone the bird.

Kitana released her mother. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

Cassie's scowl turned into a grin as she stretched out her arms. "C'mere, you," she said as she embraced her sister.

Jacqui, in the meantime, was experiencing her own reunion with Jade. "Look at you, Miss Big Shot Sorceress," Jacqui said.

"Don't you start," Jade replied, grinning broadly. "Think you're hot stuff because you got promoted?"

"It's good to see you, baby sister."

"It's good to be home, Jacqui."

Indeed. The Reincarnated Kombatants were finally home.


	13. 6: The Return, Part 2

**Chapter Six: The Return, Part Two**

Snafu's Notes: Yes, a certain chain-wielding, heat-packing DLC from MK11 will play a role in this story. Also, I'm busy with rewriting **Resident Evil: A Change In Pace** to incorporate the RE2 and RE3 remakes for some of the story, as well as trying to finish up both **Justice League: Redemption** and **Injustice: A Change In Fate**. Seeing as how I now got plenty of time on my hands, I might as well get some work done.

Onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, over the skies of New York City...

'It's coming...it's coming...'

The words of a battered superhero rang in Carol Danvers' ears as she looked in on the comatose form of Sam Alexander. So far, no changes in his condition. Better known as Nova, a member of the Nova Corps, his arrival had caused quite a bit of havoc in the city, mainly because he had overshot his flight plan, crashed into several buildings, and almost caused a plane to crash.

Thankfully, no one was injured. But the words that were repeating in Ms. Marvel's head were the last words Nova said before slipping into a coma.

That was three years ago, shortly before Stamford.

The human-Kree superheroine turned from the still form of Nova and left the Helicarrier's medical bay. Usually, it was Steve who would be checking in on Same for any signs of improvement. But he was finishing up a briefing with the President in regards to the Phoenix Force.

That's what Nova was ranting about. But he was too late, as the Phoenix Force has long since been on the planet having arrived following the Superhuman Registration Act becoming law three years earlier. So far, nothing. Both Steve and Logan had suspected that Hope Summers was the host to the Phoenix.

That turned out to be false. Hope didn't have the Phoenix, which meant whoever was the host to the cosmic entity was in the wind, hiding under the noses of both the Avengers and the X-Men.

Since then, the S.H.R.A. was dissolved. But the Phoenix remained in hiding.

It didn't help much that both Cap and Cyclops were on bad terms in regards as to what should be done once the host was identified. Cyclops believed that the Phoenix's power can restore mutantkind, which has been teetering on the edge of extinction following the Decimation, while Steve believed that the host should be placed in protective custody. Fortunately, Rachel Summers – a former host of the Phoenix – managed to keep the two men from coming to blows.

A shaky peace was the result between the Avengers and the X-Men.

Speaking of bad terms, several members of the Avengers were on bad terms with Cage Incorporated and Inferno Squad. That also extended to their closest allies, the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu. But it was the Cage family that was front-and-center in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s cross-hairs. Mainly because Johnny and Sonya - both mutants - had given the Act and by extension, all of S.H.I.E.L.D. the proverbial middle finger by rebelling against the Act – and succeeding – had really stung.

Steve, on the other hand, was impressed with how Johnny and Sonya handled the situation. "They were protecting their children," Steve had said. "If you had children, you yourself would had done the same."

Speaking of Steve, the first Avenger rounded the corner, having returned from his briefing with the President, still in his signature costume, shield slung behind his back.

"Carol," Cap greeted.

"Steve," Carol replied back.

"Any change in Sam?"

Carol shook her head. "How did the briefing go?"

"The President is demanding results in the search for the Phoenix Force, but so far, nothing." He took a moment to remove his cowl.

"It's still here. I know it."

"You think Summers and Xavier are hiding it?"

"Don't think so. Rachel's confirmed that Hope isn't the Phoenix's host, and Logan stands by her claim. I don't trust Cyclops, given that he believes that whoever is the Phoenix's host is also their messiah. But Xavier's been straightforward with me, and I trust him over Cyclops, Frost or Magneto."

"Can you blame Summers? I mean, not trusting you. First, he loses his girlfriend to the damn thing, after that, the House of M, the Decimation and the split with Wolverine. Honestly, if all that happened to me, I'd lost my mind a long time ago."

"Hoping against hope that the Phoenix can bring mutantkind back from the brink. He has been through a lot...both him and Xavier. You're right about that." Carol then fell into step beside Steve. "I'm surprised that you're not accompanying Tony to San Francisco."

Carol scoffed. The annual San Francisco Expo and Festival was one of the biggest events of the year for the city, and it would be held in several days. "I need a break from the guy. Plus, I'm not on good terms with Colonel Blade."

"In regards to the Act?"

Carol nodded. Steve had met both Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade in the past, along with their two daughters, Cassandra and Kitana. While Cassie followed her mother into the military, working her way up the ranks, Kitana was enjoying her career as a scientist working under her adopted father.

Then, there was Julia Carpenter.

Originally known as Arachne, she had registered under the S.H.R.A.. But in truth, she was a double agent, working with Shroud in aiding unregistered superheroes, she fled, injuring twelve SHIELD operatives in the process, and ramming Carol with a car during her escape.

Assuming that Julia had fled to her parents' home to retrieve her daughter, Carol discovered that Julia hadn't been there for the past six months. On top of that, Julia didn't join the Mighty Avengers, nor did she registered under her married name. The truth was far worse.

Apparently, Rachel had been diagnosed with a kidney disorder, forcing her to undergo dialysis on a daily basis. Cage Incorporated had been working on a cure, and Julia had signed the papers for Rachel to undergo the experimental treatment. Unfortunately, Rachel was undergoing treatment at Cage Incorporated, where it housed a medical facility used for experimental treatments.

Not wanting an incident, Carol, Wonder Man and the newest member of the Mighty Avengers, Arana Corazon, visited Cage Inc. There, they found Julia Cornwall and her daughter. When Carol demanded that Julia surrender, Sonya had intervened, as she was visiting her husband there.

As it turned out, Julia had not joined the Mighty Avengers, but had been recruited by Sonya herself in order to form a Psy-Ops squad for the Tactical Response Unit, as one of her new abilities just so happens to be telepathy, Sonya stating that Julia has been working for S-F for the past six months. When Carol demanded Julia to be handed over, despite Sonya herself intervening on Julia's behalf, Sonya refused.

That led Sonya and Carol coming to blows.

Carol was the strongest of the Avengers, given her hybrid background. However, she underestimated Sonya Blade. She made the same mistake Osborn had done some years earlier. Carol had forgotten about Sonya being able not only to teleport, but to also use lightning.

And Carol can attest that Sonya's lightning blasts **hurt.**

_"I've done my homework on you, Danvers. You've been relying on your superpowers for far too long. Time to make you remember."_

Enraged, Carol attacked Sonya, while Wonder Man called Iron Man. All the while Sonya had educated Carol on a loophole in the S.H.R.A.. One she exploited in retaining the services of Julia herself.

_"Interesting read, the S.H.R.A.. You really should try and read it sometime. Especially Section 11, Paragraph 4. You know, the section in which any superhumans are exempt from registering under the Act, if they are working with the military, be it as an active serviceman, officer or as a civilian employee, or the spouse of one of the above as the federal government already have their names and status already on file with the military? It also exempts from from having to sign on with S.H.I.E.L.D., if they are a registered superhero."_

Carol thought that Sonya had been bluffing. But as she would later find out, not only was Sonya telling the truth, but that Arachne was a Skrull clone. Somehow, Julia had managed to escape capture from the Skrulls and fled with her ailing daughter. Iron Man himself had cornered the fake Arachne and subdued it. It was only when Spider-Woman had brought him the false Elektra's body, did Stark become worried.

He also brought the match between the two women to a halt. But the damage had already been done. Carol Danvers hasn't spoke to Sonya since that day.

It was also through this loophole, did the Secret Avengers managed to gain some breathing room from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Mighty. Under the guise of a sparring session with Daniel Rand, Cassie Cage – at the behest of her father – had told him of the loophole in question. One of Sonya's friends down in Fort Burton owed her a favor and that was how the fugitive Avengers managed to escape capture from Stark's forces.

It was temporary, of course, but it helped.

"The Act didn't keep those with powers in check," Sonya had said. "All it did was put a giant red target on their back, and those of their families."

It was also the main reason as why Johnny and Sonya didn't register under the Act. Hence, the military registry was a nice alternative.

Suffice to say, Sonya had been right about that. She was brought before the top brass to explain herself following the brawl, but didn't face any consequences. The generals didn't think too highly of Stark as S.H.I.E.L.D. boss and of the Avengers, and after a slap on the wrist, let Sonya go without consequence.

That, and they didn't want to piss off her husband, which meant that he would pull out the military contracts with Cage Incorporated.

Tony didn't think too highly of Johnny as well. So much so that he confronted Johnny whilst the latter was visiting Cage Incorporated's New York offices. If there was one thing that Tony hated, it was being played like a fool, especially as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

It also didn't help matters when Tony confronted Johnny as Iron Man. Johnny wasn't impressed. Fortunately, the men didn't come to blows...although Danny Rand and Luke Cage had their money on Johnny, as both men knew that he can fight, as Norman Osborn found that out the hard way.

Steve shuddered mentally. He had thought that Johnny was a fake. But seeing as how he and Sonya had both beaten down Osborn when he tried to kill them, it showed that Johnny was anything but.

Steve also suspected that Johnny had something up his sleeve in the event he and Iron Man threw down.

"You should go and talk to her, Carol," Cap said. "She was right about the Act."

"She violated the Act, Steve. Both of them. They hid the fact that their daughter was a mutant and aided and abetted several superhero fugitives in escaping."

Carol sighed. "I know."

When Johnny and Sonya revealed that their daughters were mutants, it had been during a press conference following the siege of Asgard, following Cassie using her powers to escape from H.A.M.M.E.R. following her and her Jacqui's abduction.

Carol had seen the press conference alongside Tony and the other Avengers following the Siege of Asgard. Tony had to admit that Johnny had the press eating out of his hand, that he was a natural at it. Support for the Cage family grew and Cage Incorporated weathered the storm intact.  
It also boosted support for Xavier's school once it became known that both Cassie and Raven attended there.

The revelation in regards to Cassie had started with her and Kitana's kidnapping by H.A.M.M.E.R.'s forces. Not forgetting the humiliating beatdown he had suffered at the hands of Cassie's parents, Norman Osborn had Cassie and Kitana kidnapped and imprisoned on the H.A.M.M.E.R.'s helicarrier, and gave Johnny an ultimatum: Cage Incorporated for his daughters.

The Hood had used the Purple Man for the task, his mind-control abilities were more than enough for the deed to be done without causing any damage to the girls or to the surrounding property.

Steve had seen the footage of the girls locked in their cells as Madame Masque explained the situation to them, that if Johnny wanted to see them again, then he must surrender all of Cage Incorporated to Osborn. What Cassie had said threw Masque off-guard.

"Pretty funny, seeing as how you don't know my parents or us too well. In fact, I'm going to give you a gift, Frost. I'm going to kill you last."

After breaking free and reuniting with Team S-F, Liu, Jade and Lao (who had infiltrated the Helicarrier), Cassie unleashed her revenge. Using her telepathy, she made the Hood's gang turn on H.A.M.M.E.R. and each other, Cassie made good on her promise. While Parker Robbins managed to escape, Madame Masque was left to endure Cassie's wrath.

And it was brutal.

Steve shuddered as he remembered how Cassie had executed Masque. First, she slammed the masked villain to the wall to disarm her with her telekinesis, followed by slamming her face-first into the ground. Then, Cassie proceeded to use her mind to smash Masque's face into the floor repeatedly until first the mask shattered, then her face was obliterated being smashed into the floor repeatedly at super-speed, until her already-scarred face was pulverized.

The broken neck afterward was overkill.

Jacqui herself was credited with killing Zebediah Killgrave. His death had been a bit more practical. Cassie had proceeded to vent her frustrations by beating the crap out of the man, followed by a single hard punch to the windpipe, which had silenced him from using his mind control, followed by being flung out of the H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrer, 1,000 feet from the ground. The Purple Man had to literally be scraped off of the pavement.

Osborn himself would be assassinated when he had escaped from prison, following the Asgard Siege alongside Parker Robbins. Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi were credited with killing both men; Osborn reduced to a charred skeleton after being incinerated with hellfire, while Parker's head and spine were ripped from his body. And as much as Steve hated to admit, both Osborn and Robbins had it coming.

Steve had his eyes on Cassandra Cage and her team for a while now as prospects for S.H.I.E.L.D. The team were telepaths with secondary powers, and highly skilled martial artists. They've earned praise from Logan, who was notoriously hard to impress, as well as Professor Xavier, whom had mentored the four as children.

Team S-F had their specialties. Cassie was the squad leader and markswoman. Jacqui was the combat engineer and hand-to-hand specialist. Kung Jin was the tracker and a master archer that would give Hawkeye a run for his money. And Takahashi Takeda was the master of stealth and recon.

Each member of Team S-F had past interactions with the Avengers; Cassie and Jacqui both with Cap and Widow, Jin with Hawkeye, and Takeda with Iron Fist.

Of course, there was one incident that took place whilst the S.H.R.A. was in effect. Iron Man had led a squad of the Mighty Avengers and a squad of Capekillers to Union Vale, due to a tip that Jessica Jones and their daughter were in hiding, having returned from Toronto months after the Act was in place.

Instead, Stark, the Mighty Avengers and the Capekillers found Cassandra Cage and Jacqueline Briggs, not Jessica Jones. After mowing down the Capekillers, it took Iron Man himself in subduing both women...only to realize his mistake.

Steve had seen the video of Sonya screaming bloody murder over the phone upon finding out what has happened to her daughter and goddaughter. Sonya's temper was already infamous, stemming from making Osborn scream falsetto, but God help you if you threaten her family. Faced with the threat of a lawsuit from her father's legal team and criminal charges from the mother, Cassie and Jacqui were released immediately.

But if there was one major thing that pissed Tony and the rest of the Avengers off, it was the situation surrounding Amadeus Cho. Personally, Steve thought that that problem could have been handled better, instead of chasing after the kid as if he was some kind of criminal.

As it turned out, Amadeus was no mutant. He had a hyper-mind. One that Johnny had recognized almost immediately.

It had been another black eye to S.H.I.E.L.D., as Johnny was able to not only get Amadeus' record cleared, but also earned himself a new employee for Cage Incorporated. Last he heard, Amadeus was thoroughly enjoying his new job working in the biomedical division of the company. Steve had seen some of the stuff that Cage Incorporated was working on. Some of it was radically advanced, even more so than some of Stark's tech.

Even though Tony was no longer Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., there was still bad blood between himself and Johnny Cage.

"So what do we do in regards to the Phoenix?" Carol asked.

"We prepare, Carol. That's all we can do. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I'm hoping that we can intercept the Phoenix before Xavier and his group do..."

"Cap! Cap!"

One of the medics came running around the corner. "He's awake! Nova's awake!"

Steve broke out into a run, with Carol following close behind.

He had given the nurse that was checking on his vitals a serious fright when he abruptly woke up. So much so that she ran out of the room, screaming bloody murder.

He was still chanting those same two words that he was saying when he crash-landed on Earth when Captain America and Ms. Marvel rushed into the room, the doctors trying but failing to calm him down.

"It's coming...It's COMING..."

**SLAP.**

Nova's head rocked to the side, his cheek reddening from the impact of Carol's palm slapping his face, which caused him to snap out of his madness.

"Not what I'd had done, but whatever works," Cap replied. To Nova, he said, "Calm down, Alexander. You're safe. You're onboard the Helicarrier."

"We're not safe, Cap," Nova replied, panting. "The Phoenix is coming."

Cap sighed. "You're too late with the news, Sam. We already know."

Sam blinked. "Wait...what?"

Cap didn't beat around the bush. "The Phoenix Force is already here on the planet, and has been for the past several years. You've been in a coma for the past three years."

* * *

Back at S-F Desert Command...

Following the promotion ceremony and reunion, the reincarnated kombatants had hung around S-F Desert Command for most of the day, Johnny giving Kitana and the others a tour of the base while Jax, Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui went about their duties. Hanzo tested Kitana and Lao while Kuai challeneged Liu and Jade in a two-on-one sparring match to gauge their growth as Johnny and Nightwolf watched from the sidelines.

They were not disappointed.

As day began to turn into night and the base began to shut down for the night, then the dinner party began. Good thing that the Exiled Gods could teleport and Jade could open portals. Otherwise, it was a six-hour trip from the desert base to San Francisco and back. Six hours in total. It was also how Jax and Sonya cheated whenever one was in command of the desert base for months at a time; work at the base, then teleport back home to spend time with the family.

It had been one of the main problems as to why Johnny and Sonya divorced the first time back in Earthrealm, now rectificed.

Johnny had been tasked with picking up the food. Hence, a quick trip to Chinatown in San Francisco to a popular Chinese resurant that Kitana and Jade both liked. Both girls won a bet with Liu and Lao in where they would pick the food up for the dinner, hence the trip to Chinatown.

That, and he had to pick Vera up from the hospital.

The mess hall was empty. Cartons of steaming fried and white rice was opened, along with various dishes. Beef and broccoli, dumplings, several eggrolls, sesame and mandarin chicken with hot sauce, and of course, braised wings.

Normally, such a celebration would be held at either the Cove or the Briggs homestead. Unfortunately, Jax and Sonya were needed on-base for the next several days, hence, the use of the mess hall. Didn't mean that they could sneak off-base to spend the night at their respective homes.

Johnny took a moment to watch as his closest allies and their children bickered and argued with one another. It reminded him of the days back in Earthrealm when they (save for the reincarnated kombatants) were making plans and trading notes for Operation Montilyet. They had commandeered one of the tables reserved for officers. On one side, sat the Cage family and the three Lin Kuei. On the other, sat the Briggs family, the three Shirai Ryu, and Nightwolf.

A lot has happened in the past two years. The Superhero Civil War and following that, the Superhero Intiative. Hulk's Invasion of New York, which turned out to be a Skrull imitating Hulk, as Bruce Banner was under house arrest and working for Cage Incorporated. The Skrull's Secret Invasion. The war against Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R., resulting in Osborn's death.

Not to say that while Kitana and the others were away, that their parents and siblings were left unscathed by the past two years. Some of it was good, while other times, it was bad. Cage Incorporated was still the economic powerhouse, and the three elite factions were still thriving.

At the moment, Hanzo was entertaining his fellow gods, his son and his surrogate nieces and nephews with the tale of how he challenged Iron Fist to kombat, of which was witnessed by Jax and Johnny. While this was going on, Subzero had his first run-in with the Winter Soldier, investigating several missing teenagers on Elena's behalf.

"You fought the Iron Fist?" Liu was flabbergasted.

"I did," Hanzo confirmed. "And won. He didn't make it wasy for me."

"What I would've given to have been there."

Johnny nodded. "He's a tough one, Iron Fist. I sparred with him on occasion."

Liu turned to Johnny. "You know his true identity?"

"I do. But it's not my place to reveal that."

"So what's this I hear you being away for three years instead of two?" Vera asked her daughter.

"As you already know, I mentored under Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme," Jade explained. "But there is a second mentor I trained under. Illyana Rasputin."

Cassie and Jacqui recognized the surname. "Rasputin? Petey's baby sister?" Cassie inquired. "Yeah. I know her. Jacqui and I are training both her and Hope Summers in kombat techniques."

Jade nodded. "The Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. That's where I was at after my mentorship with Strange concluded. I'm quite proficient in both light and dark mystic arts, but I favor the light. Time and space move differently when in Limbo. I spent a year there, when only two days passed here."

"The Dark Arts ain't something to play with, Jade," Jax warned her. "I know this first-hand."

"I know, Dad, given your past history, along with Uncle Hanzo and Uncle Kuai," Jade replied. "According to Strange, I'm not only a prodigy, but also an anomaly. I can wield both light and dark arts without consequence. I'm in a gray area when it comes to that."

"A sentiment that I, too, also share, given my station," Hanzo said as he poked at his fried rice with a pair of chopsticks.

Jade turned to the Shirai Ryu boss. Or rather, the set of barbed chains on his arms. "Uncle Hanzo...I gotta ask. What's with the chains? I sense something...off about them." She then pointed to Subzero. "And the aura around Uncle Kuai is a lot colder than usual."

Hanzo set down his chopsticks and regarded the sinister-looking pieces of metal around his forearms. For every normal loop of chain, there was a spiked loop after it. "There's an interesting story surrounding that, Jade. These chains were a gift, along with Kuai's powers being amplified. It happened while you and the others were away."

For thirty minutes, Subzero and Scorpion told their tale. Of how they were approached by a being, something similar to that of a Revenant. A Revenant-like being from an alternative Earth. Someone that Quan Chi would sell out all of the Netherrealm just to possess him and his power, and he needed the help of the Gods of Ice and Hellfire.

That being's name in life was Albert Simmons. Now, he was known simply as Spawn.

_"Together, with our powers combined, we can purge the Ten Hells."_

_"We can do this, but only if you follow our lead."_

_"All due respect, Grandmaster Hasashi, that's not in the cards."_

It also explained why both men were absent for two months. When asked by Sonya and the others, Hotaru and Elena had replied with that both men were away on a training and meditation trip of their own to Kamar-Taj. Well, that turned out to be a lie.

It also explained the missing weapons stolen from S-F's armory - particulary the prototype plasma weapons - and the reimbursement checks sent to S-F's account from both the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei, much to Jax and Sonya's chargrin.

For the first two weeks, Subzero, Scorpion and Spawn roamed the alternate Hell, fighting their way through each circle, until the three men confronted Violator. The Clown knew how Spawn fought. Not Hanzo or Kuai. That cost him dearly, as now Clown's head sat on a spike. His brothers also shared the same fate.

It had been two months of nearly non-stop fighting, but in the end, Spawn reached his goal. He was now King of Hell. "The damned need guidance more than others," Spawn had explained once he ascended the throne. "This way, the Ten Hells will be more organized. It's too late for me, but maybe I can do some good here."

As a show of gratitude for their help, Spawn bestowed upon them several gifts. For Subzero, Spawn augmented his cryokinesis. Not even when using the Dragon Medallion was his ice powers this cold. He had to tone it down so that way people could still be around him, though. For Scorpion, he gifted him with a set of sentient chains from Hell's armory.

"The Chains of Gehenna's Damned," Scorpion explained. "The most dangerous of Hell's arsenal. My skill with the Kunai is unrivaled, hence my codename. But these chains are sentient. They recognize me as their master."

"Kinda like my clothing from Magik and Strange," Jade said.

"Also, for helping him purge the Ten Hells," Subzero continued, "Spawn has promised us to help us in our time of need. So far, we had not needed to summon him for the time being. We're holding on to that promise in case of extreme emergency."

"But it pales in comparison to the dark aura coming from Jacqui and the others." Now, all eyes were on her. "I sensed it during the promotion ceremony. It's not entirely whole, but still powerful. And I know Aunt Sky's sealing techniques, so I recognize her handiwork. So what happened?"

"What do you know about the Phoenix Force?" Cassie asked.

"It's a cosmic entity of unspeakable power, representing life and death, creation and destruction," Jade replied.

"That's putting it mildly, cuz," Cassie said. "It was about six months after you guys left that the Phoenix chose me as its host. Despite my being a demigoddess, I couldn't control the power. So Aunt Sky came up with an insane plan: split the Phoenix into four pieces, with Jacqui, Takeda and Jin taking the other three."

Cassie stood up, and turned around. Pulling her tanktop over her head so that her back was exposed, Kitana and Jade saw the massive back tattoo. A phoenix, done up in the Shi'ar fashion, wings spread (i.e., the same tattoo on Rachel Summers' back).

"This showed up on my back when the Phoenix posessed me," Cassie explained. "Jacqui, Takeda and Jin got the same tattoo on their backs as well." She covered herself - and the tattoo - back up and sat back down. "This also means the occasional visit from Aunt Wolfy to make sure that the seals are in place. That's where our semi-divine status comes in. I got better control over it due to my warrior bloodline."

Cassie one hand. Fire blossomed in her hand. Rather than the amtheyst color that Kitana and Jade were used to, Cassie's fire was a dark, angry red. The heat while small, was intense. Quite possible it could match Liu's dragonfire and Hanzo's hellfire.

"You should see Jacqui's lightning," Cassie said as she banished the flame. "It's red. Kinda like Raiden's when he went bad."

"Looks like we got a lot to catch up on," Kitana said as Cassie sat back in her seat.

The meal resumed. "I still need to check up on the seals before I can release them," Nightwolf said. She then asked Jade, "You wanna sit in?"

"Sure. I'm curious as to how you pulled this off, Aunt Sky," Jade replied. "I'm always looking to learn something new."

"Speaking of learning," Vera butted in, "you're twenty-one...well, twenty-two years old now. Have you given any thoughts as to your future?"

Jade nodded. "I've been taking correspondence courses for the past year. Archaeology always interested me, Mom. So I'll make that into my career."

"Fair enough," Vera said.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier – Medical Bay.

Sam Alexander's cheek was still stinging from the slap that Carol had given to him. But it served its purpose in knocking him out of his madness. But he was shocked to find out not only was the Phoenix already on Earth, but he had been in a coma for the past three years.

"What have I missed?" asked Sam.

Carol and Cap filled him in, from the S.H.R.A., the Superhero Civil War, the Hulk's Invasion of New York, the Skrulls' Secret Invasion, to Osborn's Asgard Siege and finally, the S.H.R.A.'s repeal and later, the split between Cyclops and Wolverine.

"You guys have been busy," Sam grunted. "The Phoenix...?"

"We have no idea as to where it is," Steve replied.

"Did you have a clue as to who might be the host?"

"We did. Hope Summers," Carol replied. "A telepath in the X-Men. We knew what the Phoenix was, but we needed more information. So we consulted Logan at his school..."

[Flashback]

_The Jean Grey School For Higher Learning (formerly the Xavier Institute) - Westchester, New York._

_Inside the Headmaster's Office, James Logan Howlett sat hunched in a chair, hands steepled, listening to what he was told by the Star-Spangled Avenger. The Canadian mutant known as Wolverine was pensive as he remembered his own experiences with the Phoenix Force, and of the ultimate sacrifice that Jean had made in order for her to stop its rampage._

_"Are you sure?" Logan asked._

_Cap nodded. "We're sure. Logan, you were there when the Phoenix first came to Earth."_

_Logan grunted. "Jean did everything in her power to try an' contain it. But when all was said and done...she had to kill herself in order to stop it." He looked at Cap. "She killed herself and that didn't even stop it."_

_"What about Rachel? Wasn't she a host?"_

_Logan nodded. "Yeah. And by far, the only one who was able to properly contain the Phoenix."_

_"It's coming back to Earth, Logan," Cap said. "We need to know where."_

_"I know where," Logan replied. "Hell, just about everyone in the mutant community knows where it's going."_

_Cap could only guess. "Utopia."_

_Again, Logan nodded. _

_"Then I need Scott Summers to work with us. I need both the X-Men and the Avengers to work together on this."_

_"That thing killed Summers' girl, and along with it, any chance he had at happiness. If the Phoenix is going to be involved, then he's going to have an agenda. I know him better than anyone else. Slim's not gonna let go of things like that."_

_"Then can I count on you and the school...?"_

_Logan raised one hand. "I founded this school to keep the kids out of the fighting. The kids stay out of this."_

_"Can I count on you, then?"_

_"..." Logan was silent for a brief moment. Rising from his chair, he walked over to the desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "Rachel Grey, report to the headmaster's office immediately."_

_Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It opened and in walked one Rachel Grey. "You wanted to see me, Logan?" she inquired. _

_Logan gestured to Cap. "You know Captain America."_

_Rachel nodded. "I do. So what brings him to our doorstep?"_

_"The Phoenix Force. It's back."_

_"I know. I felt its power when it returned here. I just don't know where."_

_"We believe that the Phoenix Force's host is Hope Summers, and it's only a matter of time before it posesses her," Cap explained. _

_"Rachel, go with him," Logan ordered. "You're our best authority when it comes to the Phoenix. You can make the positive ID if the Phoenix has chosen Hope for its host."_

_"There is one conclusive way to find out if she is chosen," Rachel said. Turning around, she removed her jacket and the top half of her bodysuit. On Rachel's back, was a tattoo of a phoenix. "Originally, this was the result of a past interaction with the Shi'ar Empire's Death Commandos," she explained. "But the Phoenix has adapted this tattoo as a sign of its intended host." She quickly dressed herself and turned back around. "As a former host, I can find out who is the host of the Phoenix."_

_Cap nodded. "Very well." He turned to Logan. _

_Logan had cut him off yet again. "I'm hoping that the Phoenix isn't here. Last thing we need is to be fighting over who gets control of the damn thing."_

_Cap sighed. "Me too."_

[End Flashback]

"We left Logan and departed for the X-Men's Utopia base in San Francisco," Cap explained. "I went on alone, along with Rachel, where I received a cold reception from Cyclops."

[Flashback]

_Beaches of Utopia, San Francisco._

_The two men, leaders of their respective groups, stood on the beach, facing one another. The Quintjet was parked several yards away._

_"Cap."_

_"Cyclops."_

_"You're here for Hope."_

_"Yes."_

_"She's not the host."_

_That sentence caught Cap off guard. "What?"_

_"I know the power of the Phoenix," Cyclops said. "It's something one doesn't forget. Hope isn't the host."_

_"He's telling the truth," Rachel confirmed, walking over to the two men. "I checked Hope out, and I can't sense the Phoenix from her."_

_"And the tattoo?" asked Cap._

_"What tattoo?" Cyclops asked, puzzled._

_"The chosen host has a tattoo on their back," Rachel explained as she pulled out a photo of her own back tattoo, taken before leaving with Captain America. She handed it to Cyclops. "This is what we're looking for. Hope doesn't have it on her back."_

_"So she's not the host," Cap surmised._

_"No. the Mutant Messiah is still out there, somewhere," Cyclops said, looking at the tattoo. "We will find it."_

_"Not if we find it first," Cap replied._

_"Okay, guys, calm down," Rachel said before things got out of hand. "Cap, the Phoenix isn't here. That's all we came here for, right?"_

_Cap looked at Rachel. Then back at Cyclops. "Yeah. It's all we came here for," he said. Then he spoke into his headset. "The Phoenix's vessel isn't here. Hope Summers is not the host."_

_"Understood," Iron Man replied. _

_"Returning to base. Cap out."_

_Cap returned to the Quntjet without a word to Cyclops. It was better this way, least he and Cyclops would come to blows. After muttering a word of apology to Cyclops, Rachel ran after him._

[End Flashback]

"Things have been pretty tense between us and the X-Men," Cap explained. "So far, we've been keeping our distance, taking care not to step on each other's toes."

"I see..." Sam muttered. "At least the planet's still here, which means something at least."

Ms. Marvel nodded. "So far, we got nothing. It's as if the Phoenix disappeared once it arrived, as if it knows we're looking for it."

"Six billion people on the planet," Sam muttered, "and one of them could be the Phoenix."

"Stark tried to track the cosmic energies," Cap said. "All we got is that it's somewhere out West. We just don't know where. He can't get a proper read on the damn thing."

"Can he try to either intercept or contain?" Sam asked.

"Knowing Stark, he's gonna damn well try," Carol replied. She then clasped her hand on Nova's shoulder when he tried to get out of the bed. "No. You need to rest, Sam."

"I've rested enough."

"Sam, stay in bed," Cap ordered. "You need to recover your strength. Once we find out who the Phoenix's chosen vessel is, we'll let you know."

Sam sighed. "Fine. At least keep me informed if something comes up."

"Will do," Cap replied, before he and Carol left the room.

* * *

Examination Room, S-F Desert Command.

The same tattoo that both Cap and Cyclops were looking for was on the back of Jacqui Briggs. Just as Cassie had done, Jacqui had pulled the tanktop over her back, but leaving her front covered as a form of modesty.

Fortunately, both Takeda and Jin didn't have this problem. They were gone, along with Liu, Lao and their respective grandmasters, back to their respective clans.

Kitana and Jade were sitting in on Nightwolf's examination of the seal, but for different reasons. Cassie had already went before Jacqui, and was watching from the sidelines alongside her parents and Jacqui's parents.

Jade had her eyes closed, one hand on Jacqui's bare shoulder, as she was concentrating on the seal. "Hmm...you used the Binding of Issac to contain the portion of the Phoenix. But it's reinforced with foreign magicks." Opening her eyes, Jade looked at Nightwolf. "Matokan?"

Nightwolf nodded. "Very good, Jade. It's indeed a Matokan enchantment combined with the Binding of Issac."

"You used the Matokan enchantment as a seal," Jade continued. "And the tattoo is more than just a statement. Power limiter, right?"

Nightwolf grinned. "I taught you well," the Matokan goddess praised her former student.

"The seal is intact. Of which there is no doubt given that you're a perfectionist." Jade said as Nightwolf rolled her eyes. "And the Phoenix can't influence you in any way, Jacqui?"

"Only if the emotions are extreme and the four of us are together," Jacqui said. "Other than that, we've had no problems with the Phoenix."

"You're forgetting something, Jade," Nightwolf pointed out.

Jade concentrated again. "Hmm...the power limiter...it's also a blocker. But it's not blocking Jacqui's electrokinesis. I've seen the same thing on the others." She then realized what it was. Jade opened her eyes and looked at the beaming Nightwolf. "It's a jammer. Designed to keep anyone from detecting the Phoenix, right?"

Nightwolf nodded. "Well done, Jade."

"So the Phoenix Force is your trump card. The nuclear option, right?" Jade guessed.

Jax nodded. "It was the only way to save Cassie and to keep your sister and the others safe," he said.

"Word of advice, Dad: keep them away from Magik or Doctor Strange," Jade warned. "Even with those wardings, they can still detect the Phoenix."

"Okay, Jacqui," Nightwolf said. "You're in the clear."

Jacqui covered herself up.

"My job's done here," Nightwolf said. "I'm heading out now." She raised her hand and vanished in a pillar of light. Jax and his family followed suit, returning back home by portal. Jax, Vera and their two daughters were teleported back to the family homestead thanks to Jade.

"Now that's out of the way, I gotta head back to San Francisco," Johnny said.

"Come on, Dad, do you have to go?" Cassie whined.

"You know that Cage Incorporated's gotta be front and center at the San Francico Expo and Festival that's gonna happen in a couple of weeks," Johnny said. "I need to oversee the final preparations."

"You're only going to the Expo just to show up Stark," Sonya accused.

Johnny smirked. "Oh, babe. You wound me. I need to make sure Kitana gets her new work ID and her lab updated. Showing up Stark is the bonus." He wrapped one arm around Sonya's waist and pulled her close. Sonya didn't resist the closeness. "Besides, I need to provide for you in the manner to which you've become accustomed."

Cassie mock-gagged, sticking her index finger in her mouth while Kitana snickered as their parents kissed. "Get a room, you two," Kitana said.

"That reminds me," Johnny said, breaking off the kiss. "Where would you rather spend the night at? A hard cot out here in the desert? Or a nice, comfy bed at home?"

Sonya took a second to think about that. "The nice comfy bed sounds much better. But you know I gotta be back here by 0600, so no funny business."

Johnny grinned. "There's always the weekend for funny business. I'm just glad that my girls are back home." He then added, "Besides, Union Vale got the bear-skin rug."

"Oh, don't tempt me, Cage," Sonya mock-threatened. She and Johnny had plenty of good memories on that bear-skin rug.

Kitana stuck her fingers in her ears. "TMI, Dad," she said.

"What Kitana said," Cassie seconded.

Sonya sighed as she summoned a portal. It blinked out of existence, as Sonya was the last person through. Of course, Kitana's car would be picked up later on tomorrow, but no one was thinking about that at the moment.


	14. 7: Settling Down

**Chapter Seven: Settling Down**

SNAFU'S NOTES: Johnny's speech was inspired by Peter Weyland's TED Speech from **Prometheus**.

Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens - Kuwata, Japan. Three weeks later.

A ceremony inside the meeting hall of the Fire Gardens.

Despite his stoic (i.e., grumpy) demeanor, Hanzo Hasashi couldn't be any more prouder of his son. While Liu Hasashi was the son of the Grandmaster, he did not demand any special treatment, nor was given any. Like every member of the Shirai Ryu, he had worked his way from the ground up, giving the clan his blood sweat and ears.

Hanzo was harder on his son than anyone else. Even more so than Takeda. And once the truth was revealed, Liu understood why.

The Shirai Ryu god was in the seiza position, as was his wife, who sat alongside him. Clad in a kimono in the colors of the Shirai Ryu, Hotaru Hasashi (formerly Fukada) had a look of pride on her face. She had adopted Liu as her own child when she married Hanzo and helped raised him alongside her own children with Hanzo. Flanking the couple were eight ninja; four male and four female, originally from Earthrealm.

Following his resurrection back in Earthrealm, Hanzo had rebuilt the Shirai Ryu's numbers by taking in orphans from the Netherrealm War. Those numbers had been decimated during Forrest Fox's Blood Code-induced rampage, but Hanzo persevered. These eight men and women were the most senior members of the Shirai Ryu, and served as Hanzo's advisers.

These eight senior ninja served as The Shirai Ryu Council.

Hanzo valued their advice, as did Hotaru. Speaking of the demigoddess, her marrying Hanzo had resulted in automatic membership within the Shirai Ryu. Aside from the teahouse, Hotaru earned her keep by teaching Japanese swordplay, as she was proficient in both ninjitsu and kenjutsu.

Hotaru - with Hanzo's blessings - also founded the Order of the White Lotus. The irony of the name was not lost on the resurrected spectre. The Order of the White Lotus was similar to the Wakandan Dora Milaje - an all-female crack squad of kunoichi, only they would be working undercover throughout Japan, and several key locations around the planet, among them being Maria Hill, the current Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Subzero, on the other hand, had no special unit to speak of. While he did have his own undercover operatives working for the Lin Kuei, he was more practical, incorporating what Johnny had showed him on Seidan kombat training, including dragging both him and Hanzo along to Seido to learn from Hotaru and the Seidan Guard.

Clad in the standard Shirai Ryu shozuku - black and sleeveless - and maskless, Liu sat in front of his parents and The Council. He had given them his report over what had happened during the two-year training trip, but Liu suspected that Hanzo and his fellow gods already knew everything...including his sleeping with Kitana.

At least she was adamant about using protection. And it probably explained the evil eye Aunt Sonya gave him back at the promotion ceremony at Desert Command. Last thing he needed was for Aunt Sonya to try and zap him to death...again.

"Liu Hasashi..." Hanzo's voice was lacking emotion, but the pride in his eyes was evident. "Money cannot buy the honor you have brought upon yourself. The Council has monitored your progress from start to finish. Your promotion to Master Ninja has been cleared, and rightfully earned. You have brought honor for yourself, for your family, and for the Shirai Ryu."

As one, Hanzo, Hotaru, and the Shirai Council bowed. Liu returned the bow. No one saw the smile on his face. Or the tears of pride in Hanzo's eyes.

* * *

Later, inside Hanzo's study...

Hanzo and Hotaru looked at the small item that the former held in his hand. A ring, consisting of a gold metal band with five diamonds lined in a row, inside a small velvet box.

An engagement ring.

Hanzo understood the complications of what he held in his hand. Liu had bought the ring while in Hong Kong, but every time he tried to propose, he would chicken out, despite knowing that he and Kitana were predestined. He suspected that Jade knew what he had planned. Almost nothing got by the Green Witch.

"Does Kitana know?" Hanzo asked his son.

Liu shook his head. "No, Father. Everytime I think about asking her, I back down."

"You're nervous," Hanzo surmised. "There's no shame in that. Takeda was the same when he proposed to Jacqui."

"I heard he just blurted it out whilst in Fiji," Liu replied.

Hotaru chuckled. "That's the gist of it. But what truly happened in Fiji with those two, we'll never know."

"This is a huge step, Liu," Hanzo said. "Marriage takes a lot of work from both the man and the woman. One is not subserviant to the others. It is a mutual partnership, built on trust."

"I know. I've seen you and Mother interact, along with Uncle Jax and Uncle Johnny."

Hanzo frowned. "While I'm not thrilled at the aspect of having Johnny Cage as a father-in-law, he has changed in the years I've known him. It was because of the Montilyet Operation that I am here, along with Kuai Liang and the others."

"He doesn't lord it over you and the others?" Liu asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Back in Earthrealm, I always thought of him as being shallow. But fatherhood changed all of that. Underneath that ego, lies a selfless person," Hanzo admitted. "I didn't now just how selfless he could be until I discovered that he, along with Sonya and Nightwolf, masterminded the Montilyet Operation. Any other person would have just tucked tail and ran without warning us of Kronika."

"Think it could be Sonya's influence over him?" Hotaru asked.

"No. More likely, it's Cassandra's influence over him," the Shirai Ryu god replied. "And his influence over Sonya, ensuring that she doesn't do anything rash, whereas it's Sonya's influence over him that ensures he remains a decent man. A perfect balance, also seen with your mother and myself, Kuai Liang and Jax."

"Want my advice?" Hotaru asked. When Liu nodded, she continued on. "Don't rush. Pick your moment. When the timing is right, you'll know."

"In regards to Kitana," Hanzo added, "you have my blessings. Any idea whether or not you would remain here or relocate to San Francisco?"

"Since leading the Shirai Ryu isn't for me," Liu replied, "I'd probably relocate to San Francisco. Maybe open up a martial arts school there."

Hanzo nodded. "Fair enough. Chow Yang has a safehouse in Chinatown, as well as a Kung Fu school there. He's looking to retire in a couple of years. I'll talk to him and see if we can come to an arrangement in regards of you taking over the school. In the meantime, you have the rest of the day off. Enjoy yourself, Liu. You have earned it."

* * *

Briggs Homestead, the following morning.

As an Edenian, Jade was the epitome of refinement and grace. Jax knew this first hand. Not even that could be taken away from her when she became a Revenant.

The same could be said in regards to his adopted daughter. Jade Briggs also shared the refinement and grace that her counterpart was known for. She even made Muay Boran - a style known for its brutality - look graceful.

Didn't make it any less painful, as Jacqui could attest first-hand.

Western kickboxing versus Muay Boran. Sister versus sister. Jax was pleased to hear from Strange that aside from her studies in the mystic arts, that she was also keeping up with her kombat training. Taking a puff from his cigar, Jax watched with a critical eye as his daughters sparred with one another. Jacqui, for her part, had to tone down the strength in her bionic arms as not to hurt her sister.

The first style that Team S-F and later, the Reincarnated Kombatants learned was Boxing. That was Johnny's doing. Boxing was the first style he learned as a child and he kept in practice over the years. Jax and the others knew that Johnny, for his all his faults, was dangerous if he got you into a corner and just used his fists to pummel you into submission.

Johnny using boxing was considered to be mercy. If he was **really** pissed, then he'd break out either the razor-sharp wind or Fujin's kusanagi.

Jade was using boxing to dodge and weave through Jacqui's attacks. Jacqui was using a combination he used, Jax realized. He then winced as Jade's taped-up fist slammed into Jacqui's torso, knocking the air out of the bionic-armed demigoddess. But Jacqui quickly recovered and landed a left cross on Jade, making her stagger.

Jax took a sip of his coffee as he continued to watch his daughters spar. Jacqui had over twenty years' of experience, plus extensive training under Sonya to better control her electrokinesis. Jade trained under himself and his fellow gods, but mostly under Nightwolf. He almost shuddered at the thought of the inevitable confrontation between their adopted children and their Revenants.

He hoped that the time spent here training them would be enough.

"Girls! Time for lunch!"

Jax turned his head. Vera stood beside him, having stepped out of the house and onto the patio. As it was the weekend, Vera was off from work, unless there was an emergency.

Jade and Jacqui, in the meantime, had stopped their spar when Vera called them, fists in mid-swing. Had the blows both connected, both women would be down and out. Not breaking eye contact, they lowered their fists and backed up three steps. Then, they bowed.

Jax allowed the both of them to enter the house, before bringing up the rear.

* * *

Jade knew that in the two years (three, if you count the time spent in Limbo), that her father's reputation within the Army had grown following the events in Manhattan. Jax's fighting the Rhino had boosted Army morale, and it showed young mutants that life in the military gave one a purpose and a sense of direction in life. Mutant enlistment into the military increased, even more so in the Army, as that branch was more open to mutants.

Sonya and Jax also established military scholarships for inner-city youth and mutants to attend various military academies of their choosing. It was during one of these events that Jax met Luke Cage and Iron Fist through Johnny, the pair becoming fast friends. In that same turn of events, Hanzo challenged Iron Fist to a friendly match and won.

Jade was still learning of what had transpired in her absence. But she had some revelations of her own.

"Liu plans on proposing to Kitana."

Silence. All eyes were now on Jade, who casually sipped a glass of ice water.

"Oh, come on," Jade snorted. "You guys knew this was coming. I saw the ring Liu has in his possession. So far, he ends up chickening out when he tries to ask her." She smirked. "You forget that anything involving Kitana is my business."

"Eventhough you're not her bodyguard," Jax muttered.

"But she is my friend," Jade countered. "I can almost imagine Aunt Sonya's reaction when he finally pops the question to her."

"Probably chase him all over the base, if her last reaction was anything to go by," Jacqui said. "Hopefully, Uncle Johnny keeps her in check when he does pop the question."

"Got a timetable on when Liu plans on asking her?" Vera asked.

"Hopefully, by the end of the year," Jade replied. "But the question is whether or not Kitana will remain in San Francisco or relocate to Japan."

"What about you?" Vera asked. "What are your plans?"

"You know me, Mom. I like history and archaeology," Jade said. "In a world that's seriously strange, there's plenty for me to discover. So, yeah, becoming an archaeologist specializing in anything mystic and occult-related is my career choice."

"That requires a college degree," Vera pointed out.

"I've been taking correspondence courses," Jade explained. "I'm about 5 credits away from my degree. Shouldn't take long. But first, I got some relics that I need to drop off with Doc Strange. He'll be very interested with what I found in Thailand."

"We're better off not knowing, right?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Better for these relics to be safeguarded by Strange than in the wrong hands."

"Yeah. I know about that first-hand," Jax grumbled. "The stuff I've seen here makes Shinnok's Amulet look like a toy. Yeah. Better let Strange or Rasputin hold on to those."

* * *

Lin Kuei Temple.

For all of his showboating and his failed attempts at being a self-proclaimed Casanova, Kung Lao Liang took his training very seriously. It was a trait that Lao shared with his Revenant counterpart. Perhaps, even more so.

While not on Liu Hasashi's level, Lao was indeed formidable. While Liu had the raw talent, Lao didn't. Uncle Johnny knew this, so he turned Lao into his pet project, with the full support of Kuai Liang.

"Who do you consider to be more dangerous? The man who practiced a hundred thousand strikes just once? Or the man who practiced a single strike a hundred thousand times?" Johnny had posed when he began Lao's training.

The Reincarnated Kombatants all underwent Seidan kombat training, of which Sonya and Jax would later incorporate into Inferno Squad's training regimen. Both Hanzo and Kuai also saw the benefits of the training when they both witnessed it first-hand during a visit to Seido, and adapted various elements of it into their training.

Lao had no ambitions that would bite him in the ass. The Lin Kuei was his life. Right now, he was focused on striking the old training tree. The old ropes that wrapped around its trunk were replaced with new coils during his time away. Being here on the proving grounds helped Lao focus.

**PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH.**

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Strike. Strike. Strike. Strike.

"Burning the midnight oil, I see?" a grizzled voice said from behind him.

Lao stopped punching the tree. "Training clears my mind, Uncle. It helps me think," he replied.

Subzero strode forward, in his Grandmaster attire, and maskless. "If only your counterpart had such devotion to his training." He tilted his head. "You seem troubled, nephew."

"Got a lot on my mind, Uncle," Lao replied.

"You shouldn't, Lao. You should be out celebrating. Your promotion has been cleared. And I could not be any more proud of you. So what's the problem?"

"I feel like I'm at a crossroads, Uncle. The others have a purpose. I feel like I don't."

"I was a lot like you, at your age," Subzero explained. "Seemed like a lifetime ago." He sat down on a tree stump. "I, too, wondered what my purpose in life was. Back then, I was known as Tundra. Bi-Han was the previous Subzero."

Lao nodded. He knew of the story in regards to both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu's rivalry, of Bi-Han's death and resurrection as the wraith Noob Saibot, and of his uncles guilt in having to leave his friend, Tomas Vbrada, behind as a revenant when he and the others fled Earthrealm.

"I didn't have a choice when it came to the Lin Kuei," Subzero said.

"I know. It was either you or Sektor. And you did a pretty good job in leading the clan, Uncle," Lao said. "In a way, I envy you. You have a woman who loves you, and children who adore you. But me..."

"You may not be of my blood, but you are my son, if not by blood."

Lao grinned. "Even though I refer to you as 'Uncle.'"

Subzero shrugged his shoulders. "I got used to it. I got two kids who call me 'Father' already. That's more than enough. Kung Lao, the future is not set for you. We all have to choose our destiny, one way or another." He stood up patted Lao on the shoulder. "Do not concern yourself. Your path will be revealed. Your time will soon come. In the meantime, you may continue your training, but don't burn yourself out. Understand?"

"Yes, Grandmaster." Lao bowed.

Subzero responded with a nod of his head and walked away.

* * *

Cage Incorporated, Office/Laboratory of Kitana Kahn - several days later.

Her laboratory was on the top floor of the building that housed the numerous research labs. If there was anything that was contrary to that claim, her name was emblazoned on the front of the door: **DR. KITANA KAHN**.

As an afterthought, there was the phrase underneath her name, Kitana quoting Ozymandias: **LOOK UPON MY WORKS, YE MIGHTY, AND DESPAIR**.

Kitana Kahn wasn't flashy when it came to decorating her office. In fact, her office was smaller than her lab, and she liked it that way. Her office was about half the size of her father's office, being only accessible by going through her lab (think Birkin's laboratory in NEST, but without the G-virus and G-experiments).

Her office consisted of her desk, her computers, a flat-screen TV that was bolted to the wall, a mini-fridge, and a couch, just in case she had a stroke of inspiration and would work overnight. Should that happen, she even had a private bathroom, complete with shower stall and several changes of clothes.

Yes, Kitana Kahn was a woman of science, and this was her domain. And she was damn good at her job.

But her job didn't run her life. She learned her lessons from Sonya about balancing her job and her personal life. Martial arts also helped. Being the daughter of the Chairman had its perks. Kitana answered only to Chairman Cage and not the head of her division. Some folks would accuse Johnny of playing favorites, giving Kitana free reign. But there was no denying that she produced results with her research. On top of that, she got along with the rank-and-file that worked under her father, and did not let her position go to her head.

It took several days, but the outdated computers and equipment had been removed and upgraded, even spending an all-nighter in setting up her new equipment. That, and her ID Card reissued. That was the least stressful thing Kitana had to deal with. Tomorrow, Jacqui and Takeda would be here to receive their upgraded implants. During the two years away, Kitana was still tinkering with anything and everything science.

Like now.

She did take some time out for a visit to the hair stylist to touch up her blue highlights. Now, she was waiting for the call from R&D in regards to her implants and eye. The newest implants were created using Cage Incorporated (i.e., S-F and Cyber Lin Kuei technology, perfected), and were given the all-clear by both her aunt and Forge, both her aunt and the mutant mechanic showing her how to make the implants and eye more battle effective.

Kitana welcomed the distraction. Her memories of her former life leading up to her death still haunted her. Growing up in the Cage household, she was taught to kill only as a last resort. But if there was one thing that came out of her memories of her old life, it was that she learned how to use the bladed fans more effectively.

The same can be said for Jade and the others in regards to their respective weapons, showing that the two years away had bettered not only her, but also her comrades. Both her parents and Cassie had tested her skills in the past week, and were astonished by her growth in kombat.

Today, was the day of the San Francisco Expo. Chairman Cage was one of the key speakers, alongside Tony Stark. Now, Stark, being Stark went for a dramatic entrance, having jumped out of a transport plane flying overhead as Ironman and landed on stage, all while AC/DC's Shoot To Thrill played in the background, accompanied by female dancers as Stark dismantled his armor (i.e., the Iron Man 2 intro) before going into his speech.

With what Kitana knew about her adopted father's life in Earthrealm, that would've been something that Johnny would've done. But Johnny didn't go for the dramatic entrance.

Kitana stopped her work on her lab to watch her father give his speech.

"T.E. Lawrence - known at large as Lawrence of Arabia, but still an Englishman - favorited pinching a lit match to put it out. When a colleague of his by the name of William Potter asked how he could extinguish the flame without hurting himself, Lawrence smiled and replied, 'Potter, the trick is not minding that it hurts.'"

Kitana - and the audience - chuckled.

"The fire that burned at the end of that match was a gift from the Titan Prometheus," Johnny continued. "A gift that he stole from the Gods themselves, who were terrified as to what we might do with it should it fall into our hairy little paws. When the Gods caught Promeheus and sentenced him for his crimes, well, overreacting could be considered quite the understatement. Prometheus was chained to a rock, where an eagle riped through his belly and ate his liver, over and over. Day after day, for all eternity. All because he gave us our first true piece of technology - fire."

The audience was now under Johnny's spell. He always had that talent, that charisma honed by his years as an actor.

"Now the next question: what have we done since then?" Johnny posed. "Stone tools: 100,000 B.C. The wheel: 8,000 B.C. The sundial: 800 B.C. The game-changer itself, Gunpowder: 9th century A.D. The printing press, only slightly impactful: 1441 A.D. The 19th century: the steam engine. Railways. The light bulb! 20th century: automobiles, television, atomic and nuclear weapons, spacecraft and of course, the Internet..."

**BEEP. BEEP.**

Kitana's smartphone rang from her desk, where it sat next to her laptop. Turning from the T.V., Kitana looked at the Caller ID. Smirking at the name of the person on her phone, Kitana reached over and pressed the speaker button. "Kitana Kahn, martial artist and mad scientist extraordinaire speaking."

"Mad scientist? You? That is debatable," a female accented voice replied.

"Oh, want a shot at the title, Shuri?" Kitana taunted.

"And make you look bad in your backyard? Tempting, but no."

"Been a while, old friend," Kitana said, looking at the picture of herself and Shuri back in London. "Been giving your brother gray hairs with your antics?"

"Not this time. I'm actually here in San Francisco with T'Challa and Ororo. Tour of the Wakandan Embassy, attending the San Francisco Expo, visiting Utopia, that sort of thing."

That came out of left field. "And let me guess...you're on your way here, right?"

"Of course!" Shuri replied. "That is, if your father allows it."

"Trust me, nothing gets by the old man," Kitana replied. "He probably knows already. Stop on by. I'm doing some upgrades for Jacqui and Takeda."

Now, Shuri was interested. "Really? Now, this, I gotta see. Fortunately for you, my brother wants to stop by to check on his investment."

Kitana knew what Shuri was talking about. The Wakandan Five. Kitana knew them as well. Specialists in each of their respective fields, and working at Cage Incorporated as part of a work-study program lasting for five years before returning to Wakanda.

"I'll be in my office. I'll call Dad and have him being you guys up. See you soon, Shuri."

"You too, Kitana," Shuri replied before ending the call.

By this time, the video was almost over, the image of Johnny Cage finishing up his speech.

"...those who know who I am, they know that my ambition is limitless, that I will either stop at nothing short of greatness, or I'll die trying. For those who don't know who I am...permit me to introduce myself. I am Jonathan Carlton Cage, Chairman of Cage Incorporated. Give me a moment of your time, and I guarantee that I'll change your world."

The applause was slow, at first. Then, the volume rose, until the audience was giving Johnny a standing ovation. Johnny stood in the center of the stage, basking in the attention, before departing from the platform.

Kitana cut the TV off and made her final preparations.


	15. 8: Discovery, Part 1

**Chapter Eight: Discovery, Part One**

Kronika's Keep - The Netherrealm. Six years after the rise of Kronika.

"Mother's patience grows thin with the both of you."

Arms folded across her chest, Mileena could hear the obvious displeasure in Cetrion's voice. The fallen Elder God had been accompanied by both Kotal Kahn and Jade. Mileena couldn't help but to twist her lips in a malicious smirk. When Shang Tsung used his Flesh Pits to revive her, he did so with all of her memories leading up to her death at the hands of D'Vorah, on the orders of Kotal Kahn.

The same Osh-Tekk that was now a Revenant, and accompanying Cetrion alongside Jade.

Kronika was smart enough not to trust the former Shadow Priest and the Netherrealm Necromancer. Hence, the decision for the both of them to continue their work within the confines of the Keep.

It wasn't as if Shang and Quan Chi were not trying. Raiden's champions had hid their tracks well. They even had both Kanos scour their former haunts, only to return with the reports that they were destroyed. No one remembered them. It was as if they had been erased from existence.

Kronika and Liu Kang did not believe that, but for different reasons. Had Raiden's remnants been erased from existence, then it would be the Titan herself that would have done the deed. For Liu, he had a score to settle with Johnny Cage. The fact that he not only survived Sindel's onslaught and later, went on to defeat Shinnok, a feat that was repeated by his brat of a daughter, really irked him to no end.

Wisely, Mileena chose to remain silent as she idly toyed with one of her sais. Kotal looked at her direction. The smirk returned on the Edenian-Tarkartan's face, as if mocking him for his current predicament. The revenant Osh-Tekk growled in response, but did nothing.

"Finding ten people isn't as simple as it looks, Lady Cetrion," Shang Tsung replied smoothly. "They have covered their tracks well."

"Is that admiration I hear in your voice, Shang Tsung?" Cetrion asked, her tone now dangerous.

"No. If you knew that Kronika would come, bringing the full weight of her forces upon you, you would do well not to leave any trace behind from which you can track," Shang explained.

Cetrion turned to Quan Chi. "What say you?"

"They are not in the Netherrealm," Quan Chi reported. "I, or Lord Shinnok would have sensed their presence as the realm would corrupt them if they stayed there for a long period of time."

"Hotaru reports that they are not in Seido either," Shang added. "Or Chaosrealm."

The smartest thing that Kronika had done was not to revive Havik. After the Blood Code fiasco, he was too unpredictable, to reckless.

"Kano and Daegon have combed Earthrealm for the remnants," Shang continued. "Nothing."

"Mother will be displeased with this apparent lack of progress," Cetrion said, the threat underlying in the sentence, but made clear. Cetrion and Shinnok would not tolerate failure. And neither did Kronika.

"Perhaps we are looking in the wrong place."

Everyone present turned to Quan Chi. With eyes on him, the necromancer continued. "It's a gamble, but maybe we should search for the souls of the Revenants."

After a moment, Cetrion spoke. "Go on."

"When I claimed the souls of Raiden's fallen, I purged their souls of everything that made them good, and amplified the soul's dark half."

"Hmm..." Cetrion considered that for a moment. "Before I destroyed Naoh Amoukar, he said something to me. He said that 'the contingency plan is in place. What Quan Chi have thrown away is now reborn...'" Her eyes widened. "Could it be that the discarded portions of their souls have been reincarnated?"

"As I have said, Lady Cetrion. It is a gamble," Quan Chi said, shrugging his shoulders.

Shang chuckled. "I never knew those toothless worms had it in them to perform such a plan. To deny Lady Kronika her absolute victory. But...what if the disappearance of Raiden's champions is connected to that of the reincarnated?"

"It is possible..." Cetrion now was concerned. "See to it. You have one week to produce results. Both of you."

The fallen Elder Goddess left the sorcerers and Mileena, followed by her revenant bodyguards.

"Well...at least we have a week," Shang said. "So what do we do? Search throughout time and space for the reincarnated ones?"

Quan Chi smirked. "I know the aura that their souls give out. Once I track it, the rest will be easy."

"Only problem is what kind of people they have been reborn as," Shang pointed out, "or whether or not they can lead us to Raiden's remnants. For all our sakes, this plan had better work."

* * *

Back in San Francisco, at Cage Incorporated...

"Dammit, Cage, I should be up there with Jacqui."

"She's fine, Jax. Takeda and Kitana are with her. She's in good hands. Besides, I thought you were all buddy-buddy with T'Challa."

"Mutual respect, from a King to a G..., well, mutant."

"That, and he's a science nerd, like you."

The Gods of Wind and Earth - or rather, the Chairman of Cage Incorporated and the commanding officer of Inferno Squad - stood in front of Cage Incorporated's main building, in which Johnny's office was located on the top floor. Kitana's office/lab was located in the building sitting perpendicular to Johnny's with the green space sitting in between the nine buildings of glass and steel that serves as the nerve center of Cage Incorporated.

Even now, Jax marveled at how Johnny used S-F and Cyber Lin Kuei tech to build a multi-billion dollar business conglomerate, one in which all of the Exiled Gods had mightily benefited. For all of his faults, Jax had to admit that Johnny knew how to plan ahead.

At least he didn't go back into acting this time around.

Both men were dressed down in casual attire, Jax smoking a cigar, inwardly grinning at Johnny wrinkling his nose at the smell. To Johnny, Jax's cigars always smelt like a soap factory on fire. Jax wanted to be present for Jacqui getting her new upgrades before reporting in to Desert Command for the weekend, thus giving Sonya time off to spend with her family.

When Kitana had notified her father of the impending arrival of the Wakandan family, Johnny had dragged Jax along to the front of the main office building.

But Johnny was right. Jax and T'Challa had developed something of a friendship, bonding over all things science and tech. Plus, T'Challa sometimes come to Jax for advice for more personal matters, primarily his marriage to Storm. Jax was pleased to hear that T'Challa's marriage to the African-born mutant was now stable.

Amazing how a simple thing like a date night can strengthen a bond between a man and a woman.

"I'm more concerned with Jacqui's engagement to Takeda," Jax grumbled as he took a puff from his cigar. "My baby girl's gonna be Shirai Ryu."

Johnny snorted. "At least your kid isn't going to marry into the Greek Pantheon." He turned to Jax, who looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Sonya and I just found out. Alex proposed to Cassie the day before Kitana and the others returned from their training trip. Cassie said yes."

"Hmm...took 'em long enough. And Sonya approves?"

"She does. She likes the guy, as do I," Johnny admitted. "Kid's tough as they come. Plus, Alex earned Hanzo's respect. I can almost imagine Hanzo saying something like, 'Cassandra has chosen wisely,' or some other line."

"Heh." Jax chuckled at Johnny's imitation of Hanzo. "He would say something like that, too. Anyone who managed to get **his** respect has to be doing something right."

"Think Alex's side of the family know?" Jax asked.

"Hera's been pushing for a marriage contract between Cassie and Alex for years," Johnny replied. "Sonya and I refused. If Cassie wants to marry Alex, then she does so for love, not for politics or unusual circumstances."

"Something that you and Sonya know very well," Jax remarked dryly, chuckling as Johnny gave him the finger. "Any idea as to when T'Challa should arrive?"

"I think that's him now," Johnny replied as two black Mercedes-Benz sedans came into view. Johnny noted that they must have came through the South Entrance, which meant they had driven through the residential section of Alameida Point. The two sedans both were from the Wakandan Embassy, obviously, but incognito, as not to draw attention to its passengers.

The two sedans slowed to a stop in front of Johnny and Jax. Both of the sedans' windows were tinted, as to ensure no one knew who was inside. The doors to sedan number one opened, as did the front driver's door to the second sedan. Out stepped six of the Dora Milaje, the all-female special forces that also served as bodyguards to the royal family. Both Johnny and Jax recognized one of them as Okaye, the commander of the group.

One of the Dora Milaje looked Jax up and down, liking what she sees. Wordlessly, Jax raised one hand, and showed her his wedding band on one massive finger. Pouting slightly at the fact he was taken, she nodded, understanding that she could look, but not touch.

The second sedan's front passenger door opened and out stepped Princess Shuri, the younger sister to King T'Challa. A bundle of energy, she was holding a tablet in her hand. Johnny and Jax both heard the former's voice coming from it; his speech from the Expo the day before. Johnny and T'Challa both supported Kitana's friendship with Shuri, as she was around the same age and had the same level of intellect and scientific curiosity.

Oyoke moved to the rear passenger door and opened it. King T'Challa emerged from the sedan, clad in his traditional Wakandan robes of state (think what Chadwick Boseman wore when he welcomed the fugitive Avengers to Wakanda in Infinity War). Queen Ororo soon followed, wearing a simple sundress, like Shuri, the perfect combination of regal, yet dignified.

T'Challa turned to his bodyguards and spoke in Xhosa. Oyoke and a second bodyguard would accompany him, Storm and Shuri, while the others remained to guard the sedans. His orders given, T'Challa approached Johnny and Jax, with Storm and Shuri following closely behind.

T'Challa sized up the Chairman of Cage Incorporated. He was a lot like Tony Stark in some ways. But unlike Stark, he was a mutant who had built his business from a humble software firm into an economic powerhouse, and was a devoted family man to his daughters. He was also quite the skilled fighter, and not a fake as most people claimed him to be. If anyone could stand toe-to-toe against Iron Fist, then he was certainly skilled.

But, like the rest of his fellow Avengers, it was his ties to the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei that worried him. Even now, the two factions were unknown to the Avengers. All it was known that it was that both clans disliked HYDRA and The Hand. That, and even T'Challa had seen the carnage left behind in the Exiled Gods' wake, and even he knew that despite Johnny's friendly and outgoing personality, he was just as dangerous as the man standing beside him.

Storm had told him to adapt a 'wait-and-see' approach. As T'Challa found out, his wife had past dealings with the grandmasters of both the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. With his wife vouching for both Hanzo and Kuai, T'Challa wisely adopted Storm's advice and just watched. She was friends with the Cage and Briggs families after all, and worked alongside Cassie and Jacqui in a failed attempt to stop the schism between the X-Men. And Everett Ross came back with the CIA's analysis on Cage and his company. They were pretty much clean.

"Your Grace." Johnny extended his hand. T'Challa shook it. "This is an unexpected honor. Welcome to Alameida Point."

"The honor is all mine, Chairman," T'Challa replied.

Johnny turned to Ororo. "Lady Ororo. Lovely as always."

Ororo beamed from the praise. "You are too kind, Chairman."

Now, Johnny turned his attention to Shuri. "Still causing trouble for your big bro?"

Shuri grinned. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, Chairman." She waved the tablet in her hands. "Been looking at your speech, Chairman."

"Oh? And what do you think?" inquired Johnny.

Shuri smirked. "Oh, part visionary, part megalomaniac."

"Oh, you wound me, Princess. Genius and insanity are but both sides of a coin. Nothing wrong with a bit of megalomania. It livens up the day."

Meanwhile, T'Challa greeted Jax with a firm handshake of his own. "Colonel Briggs."

"Sir," Jax replied respectfully. "Good to see you again." Then, Jax addressed Storm. "Lady Ororo."

"Jackson," Ororo replied pleasantly. "It's been a while. How's Jacqueline?"

"She's doing well," Jax replied. "She and Cassie just got promoted in S-F."

"Kitana's with her and Takeda," Johnny said. "We're on our way to meet up with them now. But to get to Kitana's lab, we're gonna have to cut through the green space. I think you'll like it. Follow me."

"I've heard the stories from the Wakandan Five and from Kitana about your green space," Shuri said as Johnny and Jax led the others through the main building and through the lobby. "They all say that it's truly your greatest achievement."

"Not quite, Princess," Johnny replied. "I consider my family to be my greatest achievement. The business comes a close second."

"Humility," T'Challa noted. "Such a rare trait in this day and age. Stark could learn a thing or two from you."

"For the most part," admitted Johnny. "It's true that I have an ego, but it's due to Sonya's influence that I keep it in check. She completes me."

"Nothing can match the love of a good woman," T'Challa said, glancing at Storm.

'Amen to that,' Jax thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kronika's Keep...

A week passed since Cetrion had delivered Kronika's ultimatum to Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

It had been a gamble on Quan Chi's part, searching across time and space to where the Elder Gods have sent the souls of his four most dangerous Revenants. But it was one that paid off.

The good parts of their souls have been found in an alternative Earthrealm. One without Mortal Kombat, but aside from that similar to Earthrealm in every way. That was where the difference in between the two Earthrealms ended.

Then, came the reason why Kronika had summoned her lieutenants and generals to the Keep. Through the reincarnated kombatants, did Quan Chi and Shang discover the location of Raiden's missing champions.

What they discovered shocked them all.

Anger was the dominant expression that was on the faces of the Revenant Emperor and Empress and their two best friends. Mainly because as to how the lives of their reincarnated counterparts had played out for them, and the roles that Raiden's remnants had played in their lives.

Kitana Kahn (as that was her surname, ironically) was adopted into the Cage family, yet retained her surname. While she was a scientist working for her adopted father, now a billionaire industrialist rather than an actor, which surprised many. From the corner of his eye, Shang caught the gleam in Kano's remaining eye. He once claimed that he was 'the richest yobbo in Earthrealm.' Now, it was clear that he had his sights set on the wealth of the Cage family.

Kitana was part-shocked and part-upset. Mostly because her reincarnation had been raised by Cassie's parents. Or as Liu had infamously stated, 'that pathetic child with idiots for parents.' Cassie's victory over Kitana back at the Sky Temple still burned at her, something that Sindel liked to remind Kitana of at every given opportunity, despite the resurrected queen's own loss to said 'pathetic child.'

But her anger was staved when she saw that the alternative Kitana was also a martial artist, and a damn good one.

'At least those idiots did something right,' Kitana thought darkly.

Shang took notice of Cassandra Cage, standing alongside her mother, a mirror image of Sonya. Shinnok growled under his breath, remembering his defeat at the hands of the younger Cage. Shao Kahn also got his first good look of Cassie, licking his lips, something that did not escape the notice of Sindel.

Jade's expression and mood matched her childhood friend when she saw the fate of her own soul. She was adopted by the traitor Jax Briggs and his family. Like Kitana, martial arts was a part of her family. Aside from hand-to-hand kombat, Jade's living counterpart was also proficient in both bojutsu and the triblade.

Sindel, for her part, did not forget the loss Jax had dealt to her back in the Netherrealm. Silently, she vowed that Jax would once again get reacquainted with her bootheel in his neck.

Liu's hand balled into a flame-enshrouded fist as he watched him own reincarnation in a black Shirai Ryu shozuku spar with Takahashi Takeda while Hanzo Hasashi barked out orders in Japanese, yet another traitor to the Netherrealm. What made the Revenant Emperor's blood boil was that his counterpart addressed Hanzo as 'Father.' Hanzo had adopted his counterpart and raised him as his own son.

Quan Chi cocked an eyebrow as he looked at what was his strongest servant. One hand reached up and idly rubbed at the scar encircling his neck as he saw Hanzo with his new family. He hadn't forgotten what Hanzo had done to him, and planned his own retribution on the man who killed him.

'A shame if poor Hanzo lost his family yet again,' Quan Chi thought maliciously.

Kung Lao, Frost and Noob Saibot were angry as they saw Kuai Liang lead a training exercise with the Lin Kuei, but for different reasons. For Kung Lao, it was the fact that his counterpart was clad in Lin Kuei blue and being the honorary nephew of Kuai Liang. For Frost, anger and rage at seeing the other Lao being a much better and patient protege than she was. And for Noob, the fact that the man who was once his brother still using his old codename. What was more shocking was that Kung Jin was also in Lin Kuei garb.

"You were right," Cetrion said as the images vanished. "Both of you," she amended, looking at both Shang and Quan Chi.

"So we know that they're there," Frost said. "What are we waiting for?"

"Patience is a virtue, Frost," Cetrion said.

"As if you're a shining example of virtue," the Cyber Lin Kuei sneered.

"Enough. Both of you," Kronika ordered.

Cetrion turned to her mother and bowed slightly. "My humble apologies, Mother," she said.

"So we know where Raiden's whelps are," Sindel said. "Why are we still here talking about it?"

"I concur," Kahn seconded. "We have their location."

"It's not that simple, Shao Kahn," Kronika said. "It will take a great effort to merge Earthrealm with the duplicate Earthrealm. It's confirmed that Raiden's remnants are there, but I want undeniable proof that the reincarnated kombatants are indeed what we have seen."

"I concur, Mother," Cetrion said.

"That's all fine and dandy, but there's still the problem with Hollywood and the rest of the yobbos who turned tail and fled," Kano said, rubbing his chin. "What's to be done with them?"

"Patience, Kano," Kronika said. "Their time will come. But before we make our move, there is still the matter of the reincarnated kombatants. Either way, invasion is inevitable, but I must be certain that they are in fact the fragmented souls now reincarnated."

"What do you suggest?" Sindel asked.

"A scouting mission," Cetrion said. She turned to Shang Tsung. "Shang Tsung, you will travel to the duplicate Earthrealm and confirm that what you and Quan Chi have showed us is indeed true. Once you confirm, return here."

Kahn stepped forward. "If Shang Tsung goes, then he does not go alone," he snapped.

"I agree," Kronika said. She looked over at Tanya. "Tanya."

The Edenian traitor stepped forward. "Yes, Lady Kronika?"

"You will accompany Shang Tsung to the duplicate Earthrealm," Kronika ordered. "If he tries anything out of the ordinary, then you can kill him."

Tanya looked at Shang like he was the canary and she, the cat. "Oh...it won't come to that, Lady Kronika. I assure you."

"See to your orders," Kronika ordered. "You leave within the hour."

* * *

Back at Cage Incorporated...

Shock and awe. It was a phrase used by the military based on using overwhelming power and displays of force in order to destroy the enemy's will to fight on the battlefield.

For Johnny Cage, shock and awe took on a whole different meaning.

Inspired by the classical Japanese koi ponds with that of the various green spaces seen in Singapore, Cage had pitched the idea to his Executive Managers, primarily those in Scientific Research and Construction and Engineering. To the scientists and engineers, they saw their boss's suggestion as a challenge, especially the five Wakandans.

The green space's main inspiration came from Tatton Park, as the Executive Manager of Scientific Research was originally born and raised in Japan, as well as the fabled Hanging Gardens of Babylon. But other elements were at play, creating a perfect fusion of Japanese and Singaporean elements, combining the old with the new, with East and West (think Tatton Park meets the Parkroyal in Singapore).

T'Challa and the Wakandan envoy were experiencing their own shock and awe as they stepped foot into the massive Atrium that sat at the center of the nine buildings that made up Cage Incorporated.

"I must admit, I'm a hard man to impress, Chairman," T'Challa said as Johnny and Jax led them down the Atrium's main walkway. "But after seeing this, I am very impressed."

"I consider the Atrium my greatest achievement up to date," Johnny replied. "A green space, surrounded by towers of steel and glass. A place where people can go to unwind after putting in an honest day's work, or to take a break for fifteen minutes before going back to work. Morale can go a long way, be it in business or leading soldiers, as the good colonel can attest."

"Unfortunately, you're right about that, Cage," Jax grumbled.

"The Atrium has done more in building and maintaining morale than I ever did," Johnny said. "This was my gift to my employees, in a way, to thank them for the countless hours, for the blood, sweat and tears that keeps this company running. That, and the yearly bonuses for a job well done also helps."

"Treat your subordinates right, and there will be nothing they won't do for you," T'Challa intoned. Looking around, he spied a plain-looking, bespectacled man sitting on a bench with a Korean-American teenager. T'Challa's eyes widened slightly as he recognized both the teen and the older man.

"Is that..." T'Challa began, pointing at the two men in question.

"Doctor Banner and Amadeus Cho? Of course," Johnny replied in a casual tone. "I sought Banner out before Stark's little stunt and made him an offer he can't refuse: a job and General Ross off his back. He accepted. Although he's technically under house arrest, Banner's research on renewable energy helped improved our hydroelectric and solar plants."

"Have you any problems with...him?" T'Challa asked, pointing to the man in question as they passed.

"The Hulk? Nah. Tai Chi does wonders in keeping Banner's temper under control," Johnny replied. "As for Amadeus, the kid's got a raw deal with Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. chasing after him. He just needed a push in the right direction to make something of himself. He works with Banner on his green energy research."

"Have you considered implementing this green space idea to the other branches?" Storm asked.

"I have, Lady Ororo," admitted Johnny. "My sister in London is very open to the idea, as is the other Directors in the various regions. Plus, it also allows the Wakandans to test out that new super fertilizer they've been working on. And speaking of which..."

Voices were heard, conversing in rapid-fire Xhosa. Johnny beckoned his small group to a small secluded part of the Atrium. There, seated on a bench, were five Wakandans. Each one had graduated at the top of their class at M.I.T., and Johnny had scouted them all for a job at Cage Inc. Through Shuri and Kitana, a contract was brokered between the King of Wakanda and the Chairman of Cage Incorporated. The Wakandan Five would work for Cage Incorporated for five years before returning to Wakanda.

The ringleader of the Five was a man named Zola. He was the younger brother of Sizwe, the Wakandan National Champion that had challenged Chairman Cage in an attempt to end Johnny's incredible win streak. Johnny had to admit that Sizwe was as tough as they came, but Johnny managed to win his title bout. It would be Johnny's final match, as he had announced his retirement from the tournament scene, retiring with the championship and a perfect win record, by means of a brief, but public announcement during the Expo.

Grinning to himself, T'Challa placed one hand on Johnny's shoulder. When Johnny turned to the Wakandan monarch, his facial expression simply read, "Wait. I got this."

Johnny quickly understood and stood aside as T'Challa strode forward. The Wakandan Five still didn't notice their King, until he cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Johnny's grin grew as the Wakandan Five's shock at seeing their king rapidly changed to kneeling before him before T'Challa ordering them to rise. The Black Panther and Shuri conversed with them in Xhosa, unaware that both Johnny and Jax knew the language, but remained silent. At least T'Challa didn't send them as spies. Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. did that when Cage Incorporated was first starting out, which led to Hanzo using Maria Hill as his own spy.

Johnny and Jax could make out what Zola was saying. He said that Cage was a competent boss, ready to listen to anyone about anything. He didn't let his position as Chairman go to his head. While there were some gripes about his showing favoritism in regards to Kitana's research, the Wakandans had let it slide, on the grounds that they got along with Kitana and she produced results.

The fact that Shuri herself had vouched for Kitana had helped smoothed things over.

T'Challa and Shuri spoke with the Wakandan Five for several moments, until he dismissed them and returned to Johnny and the others. "So...what's the verdict?" Johnny asked, already knowing the truth. "What lies your subjects have been telling about me?"

T'Challa delivered his reply with a straight face. "That you are a tyrannical despot who runs your company with an iron fist, an ego-maniacal madman with delusions of grandeur and above all things, you're a insecure jackass."

Johnny took a moment to think about that. "Yeah, that's about right. Only redeeming quality is that I'm not Doctor Doom."

That remark made T'Challa and Shuri laugh. Storm rolled her eyes at her husband's dry sense of humor, of which was mimicked by Oyoke and her fellow bodyguard.

* * *

Inside the laboratory/office of Kitana Kahn...

Jacqui Briggs looked at her new arms. They had been delivered to Kitana's office/lab just moments ago. They looked a lot like her father's old bionic implants (i.e., the classic MK3 design), only these were more feminine and more sleeker. Kitana had pulled out all the stops when it came to her new implants, even sending the schematics to Forge to look over, and made the necessary improvements on his suggestions. They were hanging on metal racks, encased in plastic, ready for use. Even on her off-time, she was dressed in S-F garb (i.e., her Boot Camp costume from MKX)

Kitana was making the final preparations as Takahashi Takeda watched. The Shirai Ryu master ninja was leaning up against the wall, clad in his standard black Shirai Ryu shozuku. His headband with the Shirai Ryu crest was wrapped around his head. An eyepatch covered the ruined eye socket.

"So how does this work, exactly?" Takeda asked, worried for his fiancee.

"It's simple, Takeda," Kitana replied. "I deactivate her old arms, unhook them, then set the new ones in the stumps. Once that's done, we activate the arms, calibrate them, and then she's ready to go."

"And you got that 'special project' that I commissioned?"

Kitana nodded. "Military Applications called and said that your order is up. I think you'll be impressed with what we cooked up."

Takeda grunted. "I better be impressed, Kitana."

Kitana favored the Shirai Ryu ninja a smirk. "Oh, Takeda. I'm hurt. You know I do good work."

**BEEP. CLICK.**

The door's magnetic locks disengaged, and the reincarnated Edenian and the two demigods of Lightning and Earth heard the door slid open. Kitana's lips broke into a smile as she realized that her father and Uncle Jax had returned. Which also meant...

"You claim to be a mad scientist with this setup? I don't know if I should laugh or be insulted."

Kitana dropped her tablet and turned to the grinning Shuri. Behind her, were her father, Uncle Jax, T'Challa, Storm and two of the Dora Milaje, Oyoke being one of them. "Unless Dad's sitting on a mountain of vibranium, not everyone can afford a setup like yours, Shuri."

The two geniuses - one being the reincarnation of an Edenian assassin, the other being the younger sister to the King of Wakanda - embraced, sisters united in intellect, rather than blood.

"It's so good to see you again, Kitana," Shuri said after breaking the embrace.

"You too, old friend," Kitana replied. Releasing Shuri, Kitana turned to Shuri's brother. "T'Challa." She shook the Wakandan superhero's hand. "Always a pleasure."

T'Challa nodded in greeting. Kitana was one of few people outside the Avengers who could address the Black Panther without title. "Likewise, Princess."

Fortunately, Kitana had warned both her father and Uncle Jax beforehand that T'Challa knew of her past life. He knew because Kitana herself had taken both siblings and Storm into her confidence told all three, swearing them to secrecy. Fortunately, Kitana only told T'Challa about her life as a princess and master assassin, and not of the Exiled Gods' lives back in Earthrealm.

T'Challa was skeptical, until Kitana proved it by challenging the Wakandan King to kombat, and nearly brought the Most Dangerous Man Alive to his knees.

Meanwhile, Storm approached Jacqui and Takeda, favoring them with a warm smile. "Jacqueline. Takeda. It's been far too long."

Takeda, following proper Shirai Ryu etiquette, straightened himself up and bowed. "Miss Ororo."

"How you been, Ororo?" Jacqui asked, addressing Ororo by her first name, a privilege that Team S-F had due to their and Ororo's connections to the Xavier Institute.

"I'm doing well." Ororo placed a hand on Jacqui's bionic shoulder. "How's Cassandra and Jin?"

"Cassie's running around town with Alex and Jin's back at the Lin Kuei Temple for some R-and-R," the female Briggs replied. "Might drop on by Utopia with Cassie to make sure Scott's not running the kids into the ground."

In the meantime, Kitana handed Shuri a white lab coat and picking up a second one for herself. "Wanna join in on the fun?" Kitana asked as she slid it on.

Shuri grinned, slipping the jacket over her shoulders. "Just like old times, eh?"

Johnny and the others watched from the sidelines as Kitana and Shuri did their work. Takeda was first, and the easiest. His original cybernetic eye had been damaged in the last mission with S-F, so he had to get a replacement. But Takeda grew accustomed to wearing the eyepatch. "One eye works as good as two," he had quipped.

Jacqui liked the eyepatch because in her words, 'the ninja pirate look is actually kinda sexy."

Takeda's eye implant was the easiest to do. All Takeda had to do was to insert the bionic eye into the socket and the rest was automated. There was a slight bit of pain involved, as the bionic eye's artificial nerves joined with the ends of his natural optical nerves.

"How does it look?" Kitana asked the Shirai Ryu ninja. "Can you see?"

Takeda blinked several times. "Yeah. Feels like my old eye," the demigod of Earth confirmed.

"I know you don't like anything special in your eye, but the offer's on the table if you want any upgrades," Kitana said. She then turned her attention to Jacqui. "And now, comes the fun part."

Johnny and the others watched from the sidelines as Kitana and Shuri did their work. Several EKG electrodes were placed on her chest to monitor her pulse and blood pressure. Takeda was beside Jacqui, offering moral support.

"I still say the whole 'ninja pirate' look is sexy," Jacqui quipped as Takeda covered his eye back up with the eyepatch.

"Yarr..." Takeda mock-growled.

"Please don't make me kill you, Takeda," Jax groaned, while T'Challa snickered.

"No blood in my lab, Uncle Jax," Kitana scolded. "If you wanna kill your future son-in-law, then take it outside."

Blue eyes widened at this revelation. "Oh. Congratulations to the both of you," Storm said. "I do expect an invite to the wedding."

Meanwhile, Shuri was studying Jacqui's EKG. "Blood pressure and pulse are normal. Let's begin."

Kitana picked up her tablet and punched in several keys. "Okay, Jacqui. I'm shutting down the arms now."

Meanwhile, Jax was explaining to T'Challa and Storm what was going on. "The bionic implants uses nanotechnology to imitate human nerves in her arms and hands. That's what Kitana's shutting down, otherwise, removing the arms would be incredibly painful."

"Impressive," T'Challa said. He studied Takeda's ninja garb. "Jacqueline's fiance is Shirai Ryu?"

"Ever since he was a kid," Johnny confirmed.

"So the both of you are familiar with Grandmaster Hasashi," T'Challa surmised.

"He's an old friend of both my family and Cage's," Jax explained, using the cover story Johnny had created for Hanzo (with input from the man himself). "Came up within the clan and worked his way up the ranks until he rose as Grandmaster. Why the interest?"

"My counterparts within the Avengers believe that the Shirai Ryu are a credible threat," T'Challa admitted.

"What do you think?" Johnny asked.

"I trust the judgment of my wife," the Wakandan superhero said. "She and Grandmaster Hasashi are acquainted through Professor Xavier. And despite his dealings with the Silver Samurai, I see that he's no threat."

"Only to those on his shit-list, Your Grace," Johnny said. "Hanzo's pretty affable, but has a long memory for those who slight him. When it comes down to it, it's best to have Scorpion as your ally, rather than in his path."

'Of that, I know,' T'Challa said, remembering the footage of the carnage that the Exiled Gods had wrought at the HYDRA facility. Good thing that Johnny and the others were good guys. And to be honest, HYDRA had it coming.

Meanwhile, Kitana had successfully shut down Jacqui's bionics. T'Challa and the others watched as Kitana and Shuri - following Kitana's instructions, disengaged Jacqui's implants, Takeda providing the assist by using his telekinesis to place the old implants to the side. Jacqui was left arm-less, with two giant cavities encased in a metallic alloy where her arms had once been.

Then, came the installation of the new arms.

"The arms are the ultimate in Cage Inc., and S-F technology," Jax said, purposefully leaving out that the arms were also built using notes from the Cyber Lin Kuei. "Kitana designed them, and had Forge and Shuri look over the schematics."

"I can see why Stark was interested in her," T'Challa said. "Kitana is a woman of many talents."

"Fortunately, she's loyal to me," Johnny added.

"Pulse is still steady," Shuri reported, looking at Jacqui's EKG.

Kitana nodded. She walked over to the rack and pulled off the left bionic implant. T'Challa noted that the arms were pretty light, if Kitana was able to carry one of them, albeit with both hands.

"What is the material used for Jacqueline's bionics?" T'Challa asked. "Adamantium?"

Jax nodded. "A formula based off of Adamantium. Lightweight, but still retains its indestructible capabilities."

"And a powerful conductor, given Jacqueline's electrokinesis," the Wakandan monarch added.

Installation of the new arms went smoothly, with a slight spike in Jacqui's pulse as the nanotechnology connected to the ends of Jacqui's damaged nerves. Jacqui, for her part, endured the operation with the stoicism of a soldier, with Takeda by her side. It also helped that Jacqui used a Shirai Ryu breathing exercise to keep her mind calm and her pulse steady.

Kitana then repeated the gesture with the right bionic implant.

"How are the arms held in place?" T'Challa asked.

"Micro-servos will snap into place," Jax explained. "Once that's done, the nanotech mimicking nerves will attach themselves to Jacqui's actual nerves. She'll feel a slight pinch as the nanos and nerves connect, but that means that there's a successful connection."

"Okay..." Kitana scanned her tablet. "Your arms are up and running, Jacqui. Let's run a quick diagnostics and calibration. Shuri, can you run the diagnostics?"

Shuri nodded. Walking over to the computer, the Wakandan princess went about her work, while Kitana inspected Jacqui's arms. "How do they feel?" Kitana asked.

Jacqui looked at her new implants. "They feel the same as my old arms."

Kitana nodded. "Good. Stretch your arms out." Jacqui complied. "Good. Bring them back in. Now, flex your wrists." Jacqui did so. "Okay. Now spin the wrists a full 360 degrees." Jacqui followed through with that command. Kitana scanned her tablet. "Okay. Calibration complete."

"Diagnostics looking good," Shuri reported. "She's ready to go."

Kitana glanced at T'Challa. "Want a closer look?"

T'Challa nodded. He walked over to Jacqui and asked, "May I?"

Jacqui nodded and T'Challa took Jacqui's bionic arm into his hands, looking it over. Gone, for the moment, was the King of Wakanda. The scientist in T'Challa had once again, emerged. "You don't feel any discomfort?" he asked Jacqui.

The demigoddess of lightning shook her head. "Aside from the discomfort when they connected my nerves, no, sir."

"These arms are 70 percent more effective than your original implants," Kitana explained. "While the first-generation implants were something of a test model, this is Cage Incorporated technology at its finest. So please, try not to mess them up, okay?"

Jacqui grinned. "Can't make you any promises, Kitana."

"Hmm..." T'Challa looked at Kitana. "What are the specs for these arms?"

"Sorry, that's classified," Kitana admitted sheepishly. "As much as I love my Uncle Jax, I can't break that trust."

"You work for your uncle on the side?" Shuri asked.

"Nah. I get bored easily. I like to remain active," Kitana admitted. "Plus, I like to prove Uncle Jax wrong when I say I can improve on something."

"Boredom. Even more dangerous than paperwork," her father said.

"You have no idea," T'Challa conceded. "Think the paperwork from the military or running a business is bad? Try dealing with it as a king."

* * *

Later on...

After a brief tour of Cage Incorporated, Jax and Johnny saw T'Challa and the Wakandans off.

"You are a man of surprises, Chairman," T'Challa said as Shuri and Storm stepped into the sedan after saying their goodbyes to Johnny, Jax and Kitana, the reincarnated princess having returned to her lab, leaving only her father and uncle. "Then again, I should've listened to Ororo in regards to you."

"Don't feel too bad, Your Grace," Johnny reassured him. "You're not the first to do so, and given my track record, you won't be the last."

"Try not to get too cocky, in the meantime. Hubris can be just as dangerous as pride." With a handshake to both Johnny and Jax, T'Challa joined his wife and sister in the second sedan.

"You do realize that he was sizing you up, right?" Jax asked as the two sedans pulled away from the front entrance. "To see whether or not you're a threat."

"I know, Jax. You tend to pick things up when not only your dad is a cop, but also when you deal with inter-realm intrigue and having ties to the military," Johnny replied. "He used Shuri's visit to see if I'm a bad guy."

"Think the Avengers know about what we did to HYDRA?" Jax asked.

"I would," Johnny replied. "He trusts you, though. And according to Raiden I already died a hero three times in the First Run. I got no plans on becoming the villain."

Jax grunted. "Hmph. Probably because Sonya would fry your ass and Cassie would be disappointed. At least Shuri's friendship with Kitana is genuine, as is yours with T'Challa."

"With you, it's 'trust, but verify,'" Jax admitted. "It was the same with me regarding you."

"If I was with the military, it would've made things easier," Johnny said as he and Jax re-entered the building.

"Yeah, it would have," Jax said. "Maybe then, I wouldn't have to bust your balls as much."

"The ball-busting in regards to me, is best left for Sonya," Johnny said. "Besides, you still owe me for the broken jaw."

"Aw, man. That was decades ago! You're still crying over that?"

"I still have the medical bills from getting it rewired. Wanna see?"

The two men continued to banter and bicker, unaware of the impending hell that would be unleashed on the planet in the coming days.


	16. 9: Discovery, Part 2

**Chapter Nine: Discovery, Part Two**

San Francisco, Portsmouth Square

It was known as the 'Heart of Chinatown,' named after the U.S.S. Portsmouth, which was commanded by Captain John B. Montgomery, of which the street now bears his name. The park itself was the size of a city block, stretching from Kearny Street on the eastern side, Washington Street on the North, Clay Street on the South, and Walter Lum Place on the west.

But the party was not just confined to just Portsmouth Square. The San Francisco Festival was one of the biggest events on the calendar, and people from all walks of life would migrate to the center of the park to take in the sights.

For Johnny Cage, the block-wide park had a special place in his heart. Back in Earthrealm, he had shot 'Every Dog Has Its Day' here. And here, it was his favorite place to hang out with Sonya and the girls.

That, and occasionally teach Tai Chi to the locals.

Johnny Cage was the center of attention, as the Festival fell on the same day as his retirement as champion. A perfect streak, spanning sixteen years. But he was enjoying himself as Sonya stood by his side, looking as proud as any wife would be of her husband's accomplishments.

Johnny Cage had spent years building his brand. He liked the challenge of being a family man, a martial arts champion and running a successful business. But, the competition was starting to get scarce and after thinking it over and talking with Sonya about it, decided to step down as Champion and retire.

The atmosphere was lively. Style of dress was semi-casual. Johnny was in his element, wearing only a dark blue Oxford dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top button undone with no tie, a black vest, slacks and boots. Sonya was wearing a gray sundress...and her custom steel-toed combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

At the moment, Johnny was finishing up an interview with a local reporter.

"...so I figure that I had a nice, long run as the full-contact champion," Johnny concluded. "But it's time for me to move on. Gotta focus on my business and my family."

"I'll bet the competition is thankful that you're stepping down, Chairman," the reporter replied. "Best of luck to you in your future endeavors."

"Thanks." Johnny turned to Sonya as the reporter ambled off. "So...when can I expect to see your retirement?"

Sonya scoffed. "Retirement my ass."

San Francisco has been good to the Cage family for many years. And Johnny was appreciative of that. So he returned the gesture, becoming the city's biggest patron. Even the local gangs and the Triads didn't mess with him, out of respect, as some of their family members worked for Cage Incorporated.

Several members of Cage Incorporated and Sonya's Tactical Response Unit were also present. Seated on a bench, sipping on a beverage, was Julia Carpenter, the second Madame Web. Her 12-year-old daughter, Rachel, was chasing after some of her friends. The second was Amadeus Cho, who worked as a lead scientist and researcher for Cage Incorporated. He was also seated on a bench, his girlfriend seated beside him.

Sonya had found it a bit...freaky that Amadeus was dating an actual Gorgon, minus the whole petrify-by-stare thing. If you got around the green skin, golden reptilian eyes and the snakes for hair, Delphyne was actually a nice person, as Johnny vouched for her. Plus, she was an Amazon warrior...even if the schoolgirl-plaid skirt, the wire mesh top and sleeveless black shirt said otherwise.

"You're enjoying yourself," Johnny said. "Too bad Jax couldn't come. He and Vera would've enjoyed this."

"I know. But it was his turn to stay overnight at the base," Sonya said. "At least Vera's with him."

"Least Jacqui and Takeda don't have to worry about Jax breathing down on them," Johnny said.

"We never really got the chance to do this, you know. Just take in a night on the town. Maybe we can, now that things are now back to normal."

"As normal as it'll get with us..." Johnny started to reply, but was cut off when a man had forcibly brushed up against him. A man, standing around Johnny's height with a muscular build, short blond hair, dressed in a suit sans tie. "Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

The man turned around. Younger than Johnny, with short blond hair, dressed in a suit. He carried himself like a martial artist. "You should watch your mouth, old man," he replied.

"This old man will kick your ass up and down Chinatown," threatened Johnny.

"Make a move, Grandpa."

"I'm standing here, Junior. You wanna play with hardcore? Jump."

For a long moment, Johnny and the other man stared the other down. Then they broke out into wide grins and embraced like brothers. "Johnny. Congratulations on your retirement."

"Danny. Glad you decided to come," Johnny replied, releasing the younger man.

Danny Rand, the hero known as Iron Fist, turned to Sonya and embraced her as well. "Colonel. A pleasure as always."

Sonya smiled as she returned the hug. "I'm off the clock, Danny. Sonya's fine." She released him. "How's Luke and Jessica?"

"They both said 'hi,'" Danny replied. "And Dani also says 'hi' as well...well as good as a three-year-old can get," he added in reference to the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, of which he was also the godfather.

"You went stag?" Johnny asked.

"Of course. I'm married to my job, Cage."

Johnny grinned. "So am I, which makes Sonya my mistress. Which is why I'm still in love with her." Sonya responded by punching him on the arm. "Easy on the shoulder, babe."

"Pray that she doesn't make you scream falsetto like she did Osborn," Danny said.

Johnny Cage and Daniel T. Rand had met three years earlier at a fundraiser in New York City. Johnny didn't know that Danny was the superhero known as Iron Fist, and in turn, Danny didn't know about Johnny being an Earthrealm fugitive alongside his family and several others.

All that changed on the eve of the Superhero Civil War, in which Danny – as Iron Fist – confronted Johnny Cage and Jax Briggs, the two men having stopped a break in at a Cage Incorporated-aligned warehouse. Of course, whatever questions the two Heroes for Hire had for Johnny were derailed with the arrival of Takeda via portal, the Shirai Ryu ninja 'requesting' the presence of the K'un Lun warrior.

Hanzo had used Takeda to deliver a formal challenge, of which Danny had accepted

Hotaru Hazashi had greeted the three men upon their arrival at the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. As it turned out, Hanzo himself had been the one behind the 'summon,' as he wished to challenge Iron Fist to kombat.

Already knowing Rand's identity, Johnny kept his secret. As did Hanzo, who challenged Iron Fist to kombat. Johnny knew that Hanzo was tough. Very tough. After all, he was Quan Chi's right-hand man before he was revived. But as he found out from Luke, Danny Rand was no pushover.

The match had been tough, but Hanzo had walked away with the victory. Not only that, Hanzo had earned Danny's respect, of which Danny himself had returned.

Like Doctor Strange, both Luke and Danny were privy to the true origins of the Exiled Gods, with Jax and Johnny swearing both men to secrecy, and for good reason, seeing as how neither Jax nor Johnny didn't need anymore headaches in regards to the S.H.R.A. and keeping their daughters. Rather than tell them about his past, he used a trick he had developed using his inborn powers to show them his past memories.

When Luke asked him why he chose not to be a hero, Johnny had replied, "Been there, done that, got the broken bones and almost dying to prove it. I've been a fighter all my life. Now...I'm a protector."

That much was true, Danny realized. When they were on the run following Captain America's death at the end of the Civil War, Johnny had told him about a loophole that Sonya had found in the S.H.R.A., that the Secret Avengers could sign on as 'civilian contractors' for the military, meaning that they would be exempt from registration from S.H.I.E.L.D., as they were employed by the military.

It also kept them out of prison. And Tony Stark's face nearly matched that of his armor.

Danny looked over to Amadeus. "Didn't know that your golden boy has a thing for snakes."

"Delphyne Gorgon," Johnny said. "And before you ask, no, she's not going to turn him or anyone else into stone. I had the chance to talk to her. She's a literal Amazon, but a nice girl."

"Aside from giving the Act the middle finger and helping us," Danny said, "Amadeus Cho was probably the biggest black eye for S.H.I.E.L.D. How did you manage to get Cho to work for you?"

"Well, I've had my eye on him for a while before his parents were murdered," Johnny explained. "Then, S.H.I.E.L.D. started to chase after him, thinking that he was a mutant due to his hypermind. Stark and the others saw a threat. I saw an opportunity."

"An opportunity to one-up Stark, it seems," Rand said.

"That was the bonus," admitted Johnny. "But it would be a shame to see him locked up due to circumstances beyond his control. Gotta admit that Inferno Squad had some pretty good trackers. So when Amadeus stopped at a diner in Alameda for a bite to eat, I saw my opportunity and took it."

[Flashback...]

_One year earlier..._

_"Amadeus Cho?"_

_The 19-year-old Korean-American looked up from the menu, surprised to see Johnny Cage standing over him. "You're Johnny Cage, the Chairman of Cage Incorporated."_

_"None other." Johnny pointed to the booth seat opposite of Amadeus. "May I?"_

_Amadeus nodded and Johnny sat down. When a waitress came to place an order, Johnny asked only for a bottle of water, a cup of milk, and a chunk of walnut fudge. Amadeus was still indecisive and asked for some more time. _

_"Amadeus Cho," Johnny drawled, "aliases include Mastermind Excello, Freelancer Of All Things Science, and the Tenth Smartest Person On The Planet."_

_"Seventh," Amadeus corrected._

_Johnny smirked. "My daughter and King T'Challa would disagree. Besides, Doctor Banner says otherwise." _

_Now, Amadeus was surprised. "You know Bruce?"_

_Johnny nodded. "I do. He spoke highly of you, Amadeus. He's been working for me ever since Stark shot his Skrull clone into space." _

_"So what do you want with me?" Amadeus asked as the waitress came back with Johnny's order. "You're not with S.H.I.E.L.D., otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

_"I'm insulted, Cho," Johnny said, amused. "My wife and I are not on good terms with Stark and his bunch of misfits." He folded his hands together. "I have a proposal for you, Amadeus."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"First off, I'm a fan of your work," Johnny said. "I've been following your exploits with Hercules for some time now. You have my condolences. Anyway, you show great talent with that hyper-mind of yours, and I pride myself in having a keen eye for that kind of talent. Something that Stark and Richards lack. But your status in all things science is still amateur." He un-clapsed his hands and gently shoved the plate of walnut fudge and the glass of milk towards Amadeus. "I've come to see if you'd like to go pro. I understand you need sweets for your mind to work."_

_"It's not pie, but it'll do," Amadeus replied as he broke off a chunk of fudge and began to eat. "You're offering me a job with your company? Why should I agree?"_

_"The benefits are nice," Johnny said, "Room and board also included. And we can use someone of your skills in the science and biomedical division."_

_"Wouldn't that make Kitana jealous?"_

_"My daughter thrives on competition," the wind god replied. "Besides, she's taking the year off with some friends. As for your legal problems, I know the Attorney General, and he owes me a couple of favors. You agree, I can get Stark and his buddies off your back while the A.G. reviews your case. Give you some breathing room. You won't see the inside of a prison cell, but you will probably be placed under house arrest, but it's better than rotting in a cell."_

_Amadeus swallowed a gulp of milk. "And if I say no?"_

_"Then I'll leave it at that," Johnny said. "But that means that you will have to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D." He leaned back in his seat. "I've given you the pitch. Now you got a choice to make. What say you, Amadeus Cho?"_

[End Flashback]

"From the look of things, Amadeus chose wisely," Rand said. "Bet Stark didn't like that."

"Oh. He didn't. As he was busy with playing Director, he sent Sue Richards and Natasha Romanov to my office to discuss repatriation."

Rand chuckled. "I remember hearing about that. Who'd knew that Sue could curse up a storm the way she did?"

[Flashback]

_Cage Incorporated – Office of Chairman Johnny Cage_

_Inside the main building, located on the top floor, was Johnny's office. _

_For a billionaire industrialist, Johnny's office was spacious, yet simply furnished. He modeled it after his old study back in Earthrealm, the office twice the size of that; desk at the far wall, facing the door to the office. Bookshelves lined the wall facing the windows, with photos and awards, and of course, books, with **How To Influence People, The Art of War and The Prince** being among the books on his shelf. In front of the desk, facing each other, were two couches, with a coffee table in between them. On the far end of the wall, was a flat-screen TV._

_Johnny sat behind his desk, preparing himself for the confrontation that was to come. He knew that it wouldn't be long before Stark and his band of sellouts would come for Amadeus. He already wasn't on good terms with Stark, given that he had given Luke Cage's team the chance to sign on the military registry as 'independent contractors.' And the less said about the fiasco down at Union Vale, the better._

_At least Amadeus was settling into his new occupation as a scientist, working with Bruce Banner. Yes, even Johnny was able to get the Incredible Hulk to work for him. That also had Cage use his military connections and those within the judicial system to put Banner under his custody, a secret deal between the government and Cage Incorporated._

_Bruce had been working for Cage Incorporated long before the civil war between the heroes went hot. As it turned out, he had been captured by the Skrull, but was able to escape. But not before the Skrull sent out a duplicate of him. The Skrull-Hulk was the one that Stark had shot in space, while Bruce remained incognito in San Francisco. Bruce watched with mild amusement as the Skrull-Worldbreaker version of himself trashed New York City._

_But back to Amadeus._

_**BEEP.**_

_The intercom on his desk caught his attention. He pressed a button. "Yes?"_

_"Chairman, you have visitors. A Miss Romanov and Mrs. Richards."_

_"Send them in."_

_This was unexpected. He was expecting Stark or Danvers. Well, probably Stark, following the explosive fallout between Sonya and Carol over Julia Carpenter. _

_Johnny stood up, just as the door opened and in walked one the wife of Reed Richards and the Slavic redhead/former assassin who went by the codename Black Widow. _

_"Huh. A blonde and a redhead," Johnny mused. "All we need now is a brunette and a bar." He sat back down. "You're here for Amadeus Cho, I take it?"_

_"He has much to answer for, Chairman," Widow replied. "If you would kindly summon him here..."_

_"No."_

_"No?" Both Sue and Widow repeated. _

_"No," Johnny repeated firmly. "Mr. Cho is the newest employee of Cage Incorporated," Johnny replied._

_"No he's not. He's a fugitive and I'm here to take him into custody," Sue replied. "Hand him over, Cage."_

_"I don't think so, Richards," Johnny replied. _

_"Either hand him over, or you will be arrested for obstruction of justice," the Invisible Woman threatened. _

_If anything, Johnny looked amused. "Wait for it..."_

_"Wait for what, Cage? Quit stalling and hand Cho over..."_

_**BEEP. BEEP.**_

_"I believe that's for you, Sue," Johnny said._

_Giving Johnny the evil eye, Sue answered her phone. "Richards...yes, I'm at the Cage Inc. now, Stark..." Her expression then turned from anger to disbelief as she looked at Johnny. "What? Impossible, there's no way that Cage can work that fast...!" Sue then growled, muttering under her breath. "Fine. Richards out."_

_"What happened?" Widow asked._

_Glaring at Johnny, Sue replied, "Amadeus is untouchable for the moment. His case is under review."_

_Johnny looked amused. "Nice glare, but my wife has you beat," Johnny said. "Now, is there anything else...?"_

_"This isn't over, Cage," Sue threatened as she stalked out of the room, followed by Natasha._

[End Flashback]

"I remember that day," Rand said, chuckling, as Sonya walked off to speak with Julia. "I never knew that Sue could swear up a storm like that. I almost pity Reed."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't see the potential in Amadeus. Instead, they assumed that he was a criminal due to him not registering under the Act," Johnny said. "The kid's no mutant. His mind can be considered to be a hyper-mind. I want to see Amadeus challenged and rewarded, rather than punished."

Rand nodded. "I agree that the situation with Amadeus should have been handled better. I told Stark as much."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tony Stark watched from a distance as Johnny Cage spoke with Daniel Rand.

As the Festivals dress code was semi-casual, the Iron Avenger was also in casual dress; a red business shirt, the collar undone, with a black suit jacket and slacks.

When Tony discovered that the Cage and Briggs families had helped some of the heroes evade capture by using the military loophole in the S.H.R.A., he was furious. But he couldn't do anything. He hated to lose.

The Starks and the Cage families had quite the history. When Cage Incorporated was still a small software firm, Howard Stark attempted to sway Rebecca Cage to his side. But she refused the offer. As Cage Incorporated began to rise, Stark Enterprises attempted to buy them out several times, but their offers were shot down.

Hell, even Tony himself headhunted Kitana Kahn days before she graduated from Oxford with a job offer. But Kitana chose to work with her father. Honestly, after seeing what Johnny had offered to his daughter, Tony really couldn't blame her for deciding to work with her father.

"I hope you're not here to cause trouble, Stark."

Tony turned to his side, and stared at the Wakandan king, who had rose from his seat and intercepted him before he could butt in the conversation with Johnny and Danny. From her place on the bench, Queen Ororo watched this scene unfold with a slight worry, while Oyoke stood at the ready.

Tony feigned being insulted. "Me? Cause trouble? Usually, trouble come finds me, T'Challa. I'm only here to offer my congratulations to Chairman Cage on his retirement."

"And to provoke him in his backyard," T'Challa added. "I know you all too well, Stark."

"You're no fun."

"My wife says otherwise."

"Why are you here in San Francisco, T'Challa?"

"Matters of Wakandan national security," the Black Panther replied. "Plus, Ororo wanted to visit Utopia and Shuri wanted to visit Kitana. Visited Cage Incorporated and watched as Lieutenant Briggs got her bionic upgrades." He smiled. "Kitana Kahn is truly gifted in the art of science."

"On that, I agree," Stark said. "Have you heard anything about the Phoenix Force?"

"Nothing. Neither hide or hair. Ororo gets rather upset when I mention it."

"After what it did to her friend and teammate, I don't blame her." Stark straightened himself up. "Don't worry about me, T'Challa. If I wanted to cause trouble for Cage, then he wouldn't see it coming."

"Be careful when you speak of trouble," a female voice said. "For it may come in many forms."

The two men turned to the source of the female voice. Tony Stark's jaw literally dropped to the floor. In his mind, he was looking upon what he could consider the most beautiful woman on the planet.

She had an exotic look to her, her complexion being similar to that of Ororo's. Dark hair cut short in an angled bob, the bangs blunt. Her eyes were a dark brown, showing intelligence while at the same time, being flirtatious. Her clothing, however, was similar to the ancient Egyptians; a golden-yellow midriff baring top, black pants with golden paneling, a golden skirt, and low-heeled tall boots. A menat necklace around her neck completed the outfit.

Tony was smitten. T'Challa's danger senses were slowly rising, and it wasn't because of Storm glaring daggers at the wench.

"Please be looking for me," Stark said, in awe of the woman's beauty. He turned to T'Challa. "One of yours, T'Challa?"

"No. She's not Wakandan. I would know," T'Challa replied.

Tony introduced himself, extending his hand. The woman shook it. "Tony Stark. And you are?"

"Tanya," the woman replied.

"No last name?" Tony asked.

"I have one," Tanya lied, "but I just met you." She turned to T'Challa. "And you are?"

"You don't know who he is?" Tony asked, shocked. "Will miracles ever cease."

"You're a king?" Tanya asked, curious.

"How can you tell?" T'Challa asked.

"You have a regal air around you. Regal, yet humble. I've been around rulers, so I should know."

"King T'Challa of Wakanda," T'Challa introduced himself.

Tanya bowed. "Your Grace." She sized him up. "You are very handsome."

T'Challa raised one hand so that Tanya could see the wedding ring on his finger. "And I am very married," he said.

She pouted. "A pity. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

"I'm available," Tony said, earning a dope slap upside his head from the other man.

"Tempting, but I have a previous engagement," Tanya said. "Maybe some other time." She smirked. "Let's just say this meeting is merely a taste of things to come."

"Oh, man..." Stark said as Tanya walked away. "Maybe I should visit this town more often."

"That woman...she is dangerous," T'Challa deduced.

Stark smirked. "I like my women with a bit of danger."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," the African monarch snapped. "Her eyes gave her away. She's a trained killer, Stark. An opportunist. Ask yourself this...when hasn't a woman fawn themselves over you, or showed me the proper reverence once they find out who we are?"

Stark took a moment to think about that. T'Challa did have a point on that. "Okay, Panther. I'll bite. Friend or Foe?"

T'Challa's response was instant. "Foe."

"You're kidding? Dressed like that?"

"Definitely foe."

* * *

After returning to the Fire Gardens, Liu Hasashi had been put through the ringer by his father. Then, he took his Shirai Ryu trials. No one was exempt, not even the Grandmaster's adopted son.

To become a full-fledged member of the Shirai Ryu, a ninja must undergo three trials: the Trial of Courage, The Trial of Skill and the Trial of Kombat. Liu breezed through the first two, but for the Trial of Kombat, he had to face off against Takeda. Nothing was held back, and despite being healed of his wounds following the match, Liu was still feeling the phantom pains of the battle.

Speaking of Takeda, he was with Jacqui, somewhere at the festival. Uncle Johnny was chatting with Master Rand, Aunt Sonya was speaking with a redheaded woman with sunglasses on - must be blind, Liu deduced.

Rather than arriving in Shirai Ryu garb, Liu chose something a bit more practical; a yellow Chinese-style shirt, black Chinese slacks...and a pair of tennis shoes. Hey, if Aunt Sonya can get away with wearing her combat boots with a sundress, then no one would bat an eye to Liu's choice of footwear.

He had some time off from his duties with the Shirai Ryu, which meant he could make the trip to San Francisco to spend time with Kitana.

He knew that despite being Hanzo's son (albeit, adopted), he would not inherit the Shirai Ryu. So, after a long talk with his parents, Liu decided to forge his own path. One of the reasons why he was in San Francisco aside from Kitana was to check out several empty buildings. Liu knew that he would have to have a physical education degree in order to teach martial arts, but in the meantime, he could work as an assistant instructor for a martial arts school while attending college.

Of course, his father would request that he would look after the Shirai Ryu safehouse should he decide to relocate. Takeda would also have to relocate to America once he and Jacqui get hitched, due to his duties as the Shirai Ryu's liaison to S-F, only returning to the Fire Gardens for training exercises with the clan.

Then, he saw her.

She was a vision of loveliness. Usually, Kitana Kahn would dress in jeans and a T-shirt. Now, she was wearing was dressed to kill in a black cheongsam with a blue rose motif that showed off her figure and showed plenty of leg. Aside from the blue eyeliner, she wore no makeup. Her hair was done in traditional Edenian fashion; dual braids and a bun, the braids secured with a pair of lacquered chopsticks, the bangs framing her face.

Kitana looked around before seeing Liu. She smiled as she approached. Liu's face also broke out into a smile as he strode over to her.

"You look great," Liu complimented.

"So do you," Kitana replied. "When did you get back into town?"

"Earlier today. Shirai Ryu business and all that good stuff. And to see you, of course."

Kitana beamed. "Smart answer."

As Kitana looped her arm around Liu's neither person knew that they were being watched.

* * *

From his place at the entrance to the park, Shang Tsung watched.

The shapeshifting sorcerer was able to identify Johnny Cage with no problem, as Sonya Blade stood alongside him whilst he conducted a newspaper interview. She was as lovely as ever, Shang realized.

Then, he saw their daughter. A mirror image of Sonya back when she was at that age, accompanied by a tall, blond man. And Shang knew. This was Cassandra Cage. The same woman who had defeated Shinnok. The same woman Shao Kahn was obsessing over. The same woman that Liu Kang once dismissed as a 'pathetic child with idiots for parents.'

He also confirmed both Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi were indeed the same pieces of the missing souls, now reincarnated.

The man speaking with Johnny also caught his interest. 'A martial artist, and wielder of a mystical power...interesting,' Shang thought as he sensed Danny's power.

But it was the blonde Slavic girl that had piqued his interest. "A sorceress...and her soul is tainted, yet she wields almost godlike power. Interesting. She could be worthy of being my apprentice.'

"It seems that Chairman Cage keeps some interesting company," Tanya said as she returned to where Shang was posted. "One of them is a king."

"King T'Challa of Wakanda," Shang said. "I know. Quite the interesting man, I see."

"And competition for Shao Kahn," Tanya said. "Did you see them?"

"I did. I confirmed that Liu Hasashi and Kitana Kahn are indeed the reincarnations of Liu Kang and Princess Kitana," Shang said. "Lady Kronika will be most pleased." His smile was a sinister one. "This realm proves to be more interesting by the minute."

"So what now?" Tanya asked.

"We did as ordered by Lady Kronika," Shang said. "Now, we return to the others and report our findings. Lady Kronika will be pleased as to what we have discovered."

* * *

Near Portsmouth Square…

Jonathon Blaze wasn't Danish by any stretch, but he knew that something was very, very rotten. And it involved the Exiled Gods.

Well, in a way, it seems.

Johnny Blaze was one of several people who knew about the true origins of the Exiled Gods. While he was late to the party in regards to that, Blaze had been watching the Exiled Gods from the shadows, none more so than Hanzo Hasashi. In a way, he felt a strange kinship with the God of Hellfire, as some elements of Hanzo's life mirrored that of his own.

Out of the Exiled Gods, Blaze considered the God Of Hellfire to be the most dangerous. The fact that he was friends with someone the likes of the Silver Samurai didn't help his case.

But it had been an intervention from Nightwolf that had kept the Shirai Ryu god and the Ghost Rider from coming to blows. The Matokan goddess had taken Blaze to the side and spoken with him at great length. Then, she told him to seek Hanzo out himself for his side of the story.

Hanzo had been expecting a fight when Blaze arrived at the Fire Gardens, as he knew well of the Ghost Rider's reputation. And Hanzo, regardless of his divinity, had skeletons in his closet from his time in the Netherrealm. Nightwolf had played mediator between the two, ensuring that violence did not ensue.

There had been some tension, but Blaze saw that Hanzo was trying to reform., and he was remorseful for his time spent in the Netherrealm. The fact that he had adopted the reincarnation of Liu Kang and raised him as his own child had tipped the scales in his favor.

Either way, Blaze left the Fire Gardens, but not before giving Hanzo a sharp warning.

"_Your crimes in the Netherrealm are grievous, Grandmaster. Horrific even. But the eyes don't lie. Raiden saw something in you. He sees in you the path to redemption, as do I. Don't squander it, or else our next meeting won't be as...polite."_

Since then, Blaze has been watching the Exiled Gods' every move from the shadows. He even worked for Cage Incorporated for a time as a freelance stuntman under its Entertainment and Media Division. While Johnny Cage was no longer an actor, he held to his roots, buying out a failing stunt school and transforming it into the top training academy for rising stuntmen and women.

Ironically enough, Johnny himself had gotten his start in Hollywood as a stuntman.

He was in San Francisco, taking a break from stuntwork (and hunting the guilty), but then, a strange, dark feeling crept over him whilst enjoying a cup of coffee, having been bought from a street vendor, perched on his bike, the din from the street festival still loud despite it being a block away.

As the Ghost Rider, Blaze knew that when it came to stuff either seriously strange or the supernatural, you always go with your gut.

His intuition proved him right when an older-looking man dressed in all black rounded the corner, accompanied by a sensual, dark-skinned beauty. From the look on their faces, seeing him perched on his bike, dressed in a white T-shirt and his usual biker leathers, gloves and boots, casually sipping his coffee when the street was supposed to be deserted was something that they didn't plan on.

"You two stick out like a sore thumb, and that's comin' from me," Blaze drawled. In his hand, the coffee slowly began to get hotter. "Welcome to San Francisco, tourists. Come to see the sights? Or to spy on Cage and his family?" He took another sip of his coffee. "From what I've seen and heard about you, Shang, I'm thinking it's the latter."

Shang frowned. "You know of me?"

"The soul doesn't lie, Shang Tsung," Blaze replied. "And yes, I know who you are." He glanced over at Tanya. "And I know of her as well. Tanya; whose name is synonymous with treachery and betrayal. I'm surprised she didn't stab you in the back."

Slowly, Tanya pulled out her nagninata, unfolded it and held it at the ready. "Since you know who we are, then it's only courteous that you introduce yourself," the Edenian said.

Blaze responded by swinging one leg over his bike, allowing himself to stand. Shang and Tanya both noted that with each step he took, the asphalt smoked under his booted feet. "Me? I'm just a simple stuntman. It's the other guy you should be worried about." He finished off his coffee and tossed the styrofoam cup to the ground.

"What 'other guy?'" Tanya sneered.

And before Shang and Tanya's eyes, Blaze changed.

Shang had seen Scorpion immolate his opponents with hellfire in the past. This event reminded him of something similar to the way that Hanzo finished off his opponents. Hellfire consumed his face, revealing a burning, grinning skull, yet his clothes did not burn. A length of chain materialized, wrapping itself over one shoulder, now sporting small spikes, as did his gloves.

"**Me.**" The Spirit of Vengeance pointed to Shang. "**You consumed the souls of your victims; a man who fears death. You are guilty.**" He then pointed to Tanya. "**You claim you love your homeland, yet you betray its people for personal gain. You are also guilty.**"

Before the Rider could follow through on that threat, a torrent of sand appeared, consuming both Shang and Tanya. Unknown to Rider, Tanya had been given a small talisman from Kronika. Once she broke it, then it would transport them back to the Keep, unharmed. When the sand dissipated, both Shang and Tanya were gone.

"**Gone. For now,**" the Rider hissed, reverting back to Johnny Blaze. "Looks like I'll be hanging around town for a while longer. This should be interesting."

With that, Blaze hopped on his bike, gunned the engine and took off into the night.

* * *

Several days later.

Utopia - the island home of the X-Men.

Before that, it was known as Asteroid M, an orbital space station that Erik Lensherr used as his base of operations back in the days when he was a mutant terrorist. However, the base was destroyed in a battle with the original members of the X-Men when somebody had accidentally initiated the self-destruct sequence.

Under Cyclops' orders, Asteroid M was brought forth from its watery grave outside of San Francisco. Following the split between himself and Wolverine, Cyclops had moved those who supported him there. Utopia was less than perfect in its inception, but it was off American soil, and thus, was safe from persecution at the hands of the government, particularly Norman Osborn and his H.A.M.M.E.R. forces.

Hence, the water purification system that Kitana developed and managed to keep pure water supplied to Utopia.

The mayor of San Francisco, Sadie Sinclair, authorized food supply drops to the island on a regular basis. Johnny Cage had donated some of Cage Incorporated's tech to help get the island up and running.

To keep the island from sinking back into the ocean, Magneto had approached Namor with a proposal: that he built a large support pillar that not only kept the island from sinking back into the ocean, but also act as a new home for the Sub-Mariner's scattered people. Namor agreed to the proposal and as a result, New Atlantis was born.

Today, three out of four members of Team S-F were visiting Utopia.

* * *

Jacqueline Briggs and Takahashi Takeda did not look worried as they stared down their challengers. In fact, the engaged couple had a look of bemusement on their faces. One girl was armed, the other was not.

For Jacqui, it was a good time as any to test out her new bionic implants. Sleek, feminine, they reminded Jacqui of her father's original bionic implants before his death back in Earthrealm. Only she had on a pair of fingerless gloves on the hands, and on the right arm, was the Shirai Ryu bandanna wrapped around the wrist. She was clad in her old kombat fatigues back when she was a Specialist in Earthrealm (i.e., her Boot Camp Costume), which she used to train and work out.

Takeda was dressed in his standard Shirai Ryu shozuku, headband keeping the bangs out of his eyes, his eyepatch covering his artificial eye. He could've removed it, but the eyepatch made him 'more sexy,' according to Jacqui. 'Kinda like a ninja pirate,' she added. He didn't have his dual serrated lashes, but rather Sento, once belonging to his father, now his.

Their opponents? Two girls, a blonde and a redhead.

The blonde was Russian in origin, not as long as her mother's own, but long none the less. While she was dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt with the words **DAZZLER WORLD TOUR** emblazoned on the front and a pair of track pants, the one thing that seemed out of place was the metallic gauntlet that had encased the entire length of her left arm.

Said hand was holding a sword. The sword was of the Russian's woman on creation, created during her time when she was trapped in Limbo. The blade was in its most basic design - a longsword, reminding Cassie of Excalibur.

She had a more personal connection with Jacqui. She was the second teacher to Jade Briggs in the mystic arts. She was the The Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, this Earth's version of the Netherrealm. She was also a borderline sociopath due to the years spent in Limbo (while mere seconds passed on Earth). It was a miracle that Jade herself wasn't insane from her time in Limbo.

The woman's name was Illyana Nikolivena Rasputina. Or in English, Illyana Rasputin.

The woman to her right was also about her age, with shoulder-length red hair and green eyes, wearing only a simple tanktop, shorts and tennis shoes. Her background was...complicated, to say the least. She had been the first mutant born after M-Day, the destruction of Cerebra heralding her arrival. The sole survivor of her hometown being destroyed by the Purifiers, Cable had saved her life. After a series of events that cultivated with a battle between the Marauders, the X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops had allowed Cable to take the baby with him to the future.

Trained in combat and firearms alongside her own mutant abilities, which turned out to be known as pluripotent echopraxia. Simply put, she could perfectly duplicate the power-signature of mutants that are physically near her. Aside from that, she was also a telepath like Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui.

She was supposedly the original Mutant Messiah before the Phoenix chose Cassie, which was later split into four. Hope Summers.

Cassie and Jacqui mentored both Hope and Illyana in kombat. Under their tutelage, the two mutants were starting to become formidable fighters in their own right. It was Cassie and Jacqui's pet project in regards with the two. And in turn, both Magik and Hope admired the demigoddesses a great deal. So much so that Magik took both Cassie and Jacqui into her confidence regarding her plans for her older brother.

She had planned on making her brother the next Juggernaut, not only to make him understand what damnation truly felt like, but to convince him that she was not worthy of his love and care.

Both Cassie and Jacqui, thankfully talked her out of that plan.

_"Petey loves you, Illyanna. You are his sister. I know what it's like, having the corruption eat away at you, every single day an attempt to keep the darkness at bay. It's one of the reasons why I joined the military, to protect those who can't protect themselves. Don't throw your relationship with your brother away over a grudge." Jacqui._

_"You have parents that love you. Jade and Kitana both adore you." Magik._

_"My relationship with Mom wasn't as good in the past. We get along now...but back when I was younger...much younger...it was strained. Learn from our mistakes and don't repeat them. Better yet, if you go through with this, Jade will be very disappointed in you." Cassie._

When Illyanna had asked her what she meant, Cassie had remained silent on the matter.

Since then, both Magik and Peter have been getting along better, after Magik had confessed her scheme to her brother. Colossus had forgiven her.

Cassie Cage stood on the balcony overlooking the training yard, clad in her own workout clothes, her pair of Aviators covering her violet eyes.

The elder Cage didn't have to wait for long for the match to begin.

Sento drawn, Takeda parried Magik's Soulsword, and shoved her back, causing the sorceress to lose her footing, Magik cursing in Russian as she regained her footing. Jacqui, on the other hand, assumed a basic boxing stance and was casually dodging Hope's swings.

A hard open-palmed strike from Jacqui knocked the wind out of Hope, stunning her. But she ralled and began to lay on the offense.

"Jacqui! Heads up!"

Takeda's shout made Jacqui turn her head. Takeda had dodged Soulsword by side-stepping Magik, but she kept on going, closing in on Jacqui. Sensing Hope behind her, the Briggs demigoddess of lightning grabbed Magik's sword arm. A second open palm strike to the breastplate made Magik drop Soulsword. Quickly twisting Magik's arm behind her back, Jacqui spun her around just as Hope recovered and fired off a straight punch.

**POW.**

"OW! THAT HURT YOU..." Magik degenerated from English to Russian with a bit of Limbo-speak mixed in as Hope's fist impacted Magik's skull.

Still holding onto Magik, Jacqui leaped into the air, and drop kicked Hope, before flinging Magik to the ground. Hope quickly recovered, and went on the attack.

Takeda intercepted Hope, while Jacqui dealt with Magik. Willing Soulsword to her hand, Jade's mentor forced Jade's adopted sister on the defensive.

From her place on the balcony, Cassie noted that Magik's swordplay has improved. She had been practicing the last time she and Jacqui visited Utopia with Alex, the God of Fear giving her some pointers. She also noticed that Hope's hand-to-hand kombat had also improved since their last meeting. But both girls left plenty of room for improvement, something that Cassie hoped that her fellow demigods also took notice.

If there was one thing about Cassie shared with Team S-F, it was that they had the same distinguishing characteristics about their fighting style when serious. They were professional and direct. No wasted movements. Their attacks were designed to cripple and in worst case scenario, even kill.

Takeda ducked under Hope's backfist, then he shifted his feet so that the follow-up punch only brushed up against his shoulder, and ducked under the right cross. The Shirai Ryu demigod of Earth then bent backwards to avoid the roundhouse to his head, recognizing the attack pattern as one that Cassie used. Imitation was definitely not the best form of flattery.

Cassie frowned, as she recognized the attack pattern as well.

Takeda's leg caught Hope's in a leg sweep, knocking the girl to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jacqui was still on the defensive against Magik. She would had used her stepping disks and her sorcery, but Cassie had forbade it. Soulsword was perfectly fine, which also meant that Jacqui could use her electrokinesis.

Hanzo and Hotaru Hasashi had watched Magik spar with Soulsword and admitted that she was talented with the blade. The Shirai Ryu god and his wife passed on a message for Magik through Takeda, saying that if Magik want some tips and tricks, then she should seek them out.

"It seems that both your friends are enjoying themselves."

Cassie's analysis was interrupted with the arrival of more people. The first two, she really didn't mind. The third, however, she wanted nothing more to do than to mentally strangle the bitch.

She had a bit of history with Scott Summers. While she had spent four years and the occasional summers at the Xavier Institute, she spent the first month and a half of summer vacation at the school when her family returned back West. They were friends, herself, Scott and Jean. While she found Scott to be cute, Cassie saw that he had eyes for her fellow telepath.

When Cyclops and Wolverine had split over their differences in regards to the surviving children, Cassie saw that both men had a point, but the children should be given a choice as to how they want to live their lives. She didn't get that choice when she was a teenager, as she was forced into her family's legacy when the Black Dragon had kidnapped both her and Jacqui, thus starting the Blood Code incident.

Cassie turned to the elderly man. "Normally, I'd tell her that kombat isn't for sport, but she knows that already, Erik."

"You always was such the taskmaster, Cassandra," Erik replied.

"I'm surprised to see that you're not down there with them," Emma Frost said. Smirking, she added, "Worried about damaging your expensive sunglasses?"

Cassie sniffed. "No. More worried about putting on all my clothes, unlike you."

"Obviously, you're merely jealous of my beauty and my physique, which I have no problem flaunting."

If Emma only knew the truth.

"No, my problem with you is that you think your so high and mighty. I thought you'd gotten over that from your Hellfire Club days."

"That was a long time ago, Cage. Scott can tell you that I've reformed."

"And many other things, I'll bet," Cassie said, glancing at the visor-wearing man.

Scott Summers looked down at the two-on-two fight. "There's too many openings in Hope's defense," he said.

"I know," Cassie replied. "Jacqui and I taught them better than that. But Hope's falling back into her old habits. I was the same when my parents first taught me."

"Goes to show that you're not Little Miss Perfect," Emma taunted.

Before Cassie could retort with an expletive-laden reply directed at the former supervillain, Cyclops played peacemaker. "Emma. That's enough."

Emma smirked, knowing that she had gotten under Cassie's skin. But Cassie took the time to deliver her own response towards the White Queen. "When all is said and done, between you and me...I'm the more powerful mutant between us."

That made Emma's smirk disappear. "Regarding that boast, agree to disagree, Cage."

"Not a boast. Just fact." Her smile then grew sinister, her tone saccharine as she dramatically pulled down her Aviators so that Emma could see her eyes, her voice radiating false sweetness. "If you want...we can test that theory right now if you'd like."

Emma didn't like the tone in Cassie's voice. Usually when Cassie spoke in that tone, violence would ensue. And she had heard what she had done to Madame Masque when both her and Jacqui were kidnapped. And Emma knew that Cassie had no problem in fighting dirty.

Cassie's fighting style could be summed up in four words by Cyclops: "No mercy, no quarter."

"I'll pass," Emma said, trying to keep her cool, but deep down, Cassandra Cage scared her. It was like provoking a sleeping dragon.

Cassie pushed up her shades back on her face. "Smart move, Frost," she said before turning back to the fight. After a moment, Cassie opened a mental link to the four down below. '**Stop!**'

Magik, and Hope did so and faced the elder Cage. Meanwhile, Emma had also opened up a link, allowing both Erik and Cyclops to listen in, while Takeda did the same with him and Jacqui.

'**Hope, you're fighting a lot like Kung Lao. You're putting too much strength into your shoulders,**' Cassie noted. '**That's why you can't follow up your attack patterns, and your attacks are becoming predictable. When you become predictable, you make mistakes. Let your strength flow through your entire body.**'

Hope nodded. '**Okay.**'

Cassie turned to Magik. '**Illyanna, you're favoring your left side too much. You know how to fight bare-handed because Jacqui and I taught you alongside Hope. Mix up your attacks.**'

Magik nodded and gave the older woman a salute with Soulsword.

'**I know from experience that substance is preferable over style,**' Cassie continued. '**But sometimes, you can have both. Your powers don't define you. There are people out there – mutant and human alike – that are looking for ways to take your powers away. How are you going to fight them then, when you've done nothing but use your powers as a crutch? You two know better than that.**'

Hope and Magik nodded.

"No truer words ever been said," Erik noted. "You two can learn a lot from Cassandra and Jacqueline."

Cassie broke the mind link. "This match is over. Hit the showers," she ordered.

The four kombatants nodded and ambled off to the showers, Cassie turning to join the girls in the womens' showers.

'**Pompous little pedant,**' Emma thought, a final parting shot.

Cassie's response to Emma was the one-finger salute as she walked inside the compound, not breaking stride.

"Real smart, Emma," Scott scolded, "pissing off Cassie."

"So I ruffle her feathers a bit," Emma defended. "She's a soldier. Keeps her sharp."

"Up until she decides to do what she had done to Madame Masque," Scott said.

"Perhaps you should keep your aggression towards Lieutenant Cage down to a minimum," Erik warned. "She may not show as much restraint the next time."

"You worry too much," Emma waved Erik off. "I can handle Cassandra is she wants to fight."

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Emma," Erik said as he walked away.

* * *

In the womens' locker room...

Hope Summers and Illyana Rasputin had already finished their showers and were dressed when Cassie Cage emerged from the shower stall, a towel wrapped around her body and the other around her head. Jacqui had already finished her shower and had left the locker room to meet up with Takeda.

"There you are," Illyana chided. "Any longer, and you'd be a prune."

"Funny, Rasputin," Cassie said as she walked over to her locker. "And I thought mutant sorcerers didn't have any sense of humor."

"I'm not just any sorceress, Cage," Illyana replied.

"I know," Cassie said as she opened her locker, located right across the Russian-born mutant's own. "You're the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, and Ruler of Limbo...and a borderline sociopath."

"You forgot that one part where I trained Jade for a year," Illyana noted.

"That too," Cassie amended.

"Coming from you, Cage, I'll take that as a compliment," Illyana said. "Just be fortunate that I'm a good guy."

"Good guys can be sociopaths too," Hope said as she tied her shoes. "Wade Wilson, for one."

Cassie scoffed. "Deadpool? Seriously? That freaky-ass merc made the mistake of grabbing my ass during a photoshoot a while back."

Cassie worked for her father part-time as a model when she wasn't on assignment, and was quite popular. She did automotive spreads, no nudity. One day, while doing a photoshoot in Seattle, she encountered the Merc with the Mouth and made the big mistake of goosing her ass. Cassie knew that the Merc With The Mouth had a hard time dying, and didn't pull her punches.

Wade had his jaw smacked off its hinges by Cassie's baton. Then, to add insult to injury, Cassie posed for a selfie with Deadpool (who had given a thumbs-up, despite his jaw being obliterated), of which she posted on her Friendbook page. The photo had ended up with over 300 likes and reposts.

Wade had sent Cassie a thank-you card several days after, as he had spent the week with Mistress Death as a result.

While Cassie had her back turned, the blonde sorceress had noticed the elegant tattoo that covered the length of Cassie's back. The image was that of a phoenix. As the showers had separate stalls, Illyana didn't notice it. "Wow. Nice ink, Cassie."

Cassie, who had gotten a pair of panties on, turned her head towards Illyana. "You like it? I got it a while back."

Hope, having finished tying her shoes, looked up. Fortunately for her, Illyanna hadn't noticed her green eyes nearly bugging out of her skull, as she recognized the tattoo almost instantly.

The tattoo of the Phoenix.

Hope's heart was pumping in her chest. But she managed to calm herself down to ask the following question: "What kind of tattoo is that?"

"The Phoenix," Cassie replied as she slipped a shirt over herself covering the tattoo.

Hope nearly fainted. But she kept her composure as Cassie continued to dress. "You guys are gonna head out tonight?" Cassie asked.

"Can't," Hope replied, silencing Illyana with a glare. "Cyclops is being a hard-ass for some odd reason or another. No one leaves the island."

"He really should lighten up," Cassie replied, oblivious as to what was going on as she finished dressing. "Oh well. I need to drop Cassie off at the house anyway."

Once Hope was sure that Cassie was gone along with her friends, Illyana turned to Hope. "What the hell was that all about?" she demanded. "You know that we both got permission to go to the mainland..."

Hope cut her off. "Remember when Captain American came here a couple of years back because he and the Avengers thought that I was the host to the Phoenix Force?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You know I'm not the host, right?"

"Of course."

"Remember what Cyclops said about how we can confirm the Phoenix's next host?"

The realization began to hit Illyana as her eyes widened. "The tattoo of the Phoenix on the chosen vessel's back. Cassie...?"

Hope nodded. "I saw the same tattoo on Jacqui's back earlier in the day. I should've made the connections sooner. We just found the hosts for the Phoenix Force."

Illyana summed up this revelation in just two words. "Bozhe moi."


	17. 10: Discovery, Part 3

**Chapter Ten: Discovery, Part Three**

**SNAFU'S NOTES:** The reason why I'm updating this story so fast is because this chapter was already written. However, the chapter was so damn long that I had to break it up into three parts. Oh, don't worry. The following chapters detailing the Exiled Gods' run-ins with Kronika's forces will probably be split into two parts each, with the way I'm writing it.

At the same time, onboard the Helicarrier, inside the office of Steve Rogers...

"Heads up!"

Without looking up, Captain America – or rather, Steve Rogers, as he was out of uniform – caught the bagel that was thrown at him by Tony Stark.

"Sesame. You remembered," Steve noted as he took a bite. "So how was San Francisco?"

"Oh, the usual," Stark replied.

"And you didn't get arrested," Steve added with a wry grin. "I'm impressed."

Stark snorted. "As if a jail cell can hold an Avenger."

"You're still upset over Cage and Colonel Blade's actions, both in regards to the Act and in regards to Amadeus Cho." Before Tony could say anything, Steve continued. "Don't bullshit me, Tony. I've known you for many years. You have a habit of holding grudges when things don't go your way. I've told you before that you should have handled the situation with Cho a lot better rather than brand him as a criminal."

Tony sighed. "I know. Had things been different..."

"But it's too late. Cage Inc. has the boy. No use in crying over spilled milk."

"There's a lot of things that I've regret when I was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Stark replied. "Anything come up?"

Steve looked at the TV on the opposite end of the office. "What do you make of that?"

Tony looked at the screen. It was on, the channel being that of the news, with the top story being of 'strange phenomena' in regards to mysterious twisters made of golden sand appearing all over the planet. One was in Los Angeles, another nearby in Trenton. Other locations include Paris, London, Moscow, Osaka, Kuwait City, Tehran, Ankara, Gaza, Hong Kong and Jakarta.

"It's weird," Tony admitted. "Multiple whirlwinds of golden sand appearing at random locations and later vanishing. Think it coincides with the equipment going haywire?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Any damage?"

Tony shook his head. "The eggheads reported back that so far, nothing." He decided to change the subject. "How's Nova? Carol said that he was awake."

Steve nodded. "Yeah. He's bound and determined to get back to searching for the Phoenix. Aside from that flare-up onboard the H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier, nothing."

He picked up the photo of Rachel showing off the Phoenix tattoo on her back. "I've showed this to Sam, and not even he knew about the tattoo."

Tony looked up. "Tattoo? What tattoo?"

Steve handed him the photo of the Phoenix tattoo. "I thought you already knew. Well, according to Rachel, the tattoo is the only way one can identify the Phoenix's vessel.

As Tony looked at the photo something clicked inside his head. "Steve...I've seen this tattoo before..."

"Really? Where?"

"Let me have your seat. I need to access the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives."

Steve complied and rose from his chair. Backing away, Tony sat down and began to type rapidly on the laptop's keys. As he continued to type, he was talking to Steve.

"Back when I was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I've received a tip that Jessica Jones and her kid had returned to the States from Toronto. I figured that if I'd intercepted her before she made contact with Luke and the others, then it would convince them to surrender."

Steve snorted. "Fat luck that would work. You of all people know that Luke has a nasty temper, and despite not being an active superhero, Jessica is dangerous if you threaten Danielle."

"I know...here it is," Tony said, playing the video. "The source said that Jessica was hiding in a safehouse in Union Vale. So I led a squad of Capekillers, along with Carol and Simon to what we thought was Jessica and Danielle."

Steve watched as the Capekillers made a stealth approach to the house. Stark - as Iron Man - disabled the alarms and melted the locks off the doors and entered, followed by Ms. Marvel, Wonder Man and the Capekillers. The video was from the lead Capekiller's point of view as he followed the music that was blaring from an upstairs bedroom.

The lead Capekiller had his assault rifle primed and ready. All the while the music was getting louder, with their quarry singing to the song.

The door was open. He gave his men the order to hold. Then he swung his weapon, finger on the trigger...

...and found himself staring at the backside of a woman. No baby in sight. She was wearing only a pair of cotton shorts as she dried her hair, dancing and singing to the song that was playing.

Her back was towards the Capekiller, but there was one thing perfectly clear in the photo.

The black phoenix tattoo that covered the span of her entire back.

Only when the woman slipped on a T-shirt, did the Capekiller spoke once the song ended. "Um..."

As the woman spun around, Steve saw that it was not Jessica Jones Cage. Jessica didn't have short blond hair. Instead, the image of Cassandra Carlton Cage greeted him.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, which was followed by...

"PERVERT!"

** POW.**

Steve winced as a furious Cassie promptly slugged the lead Capekiller out the room. Then as she ran out of the room, she saw the other Capekillers, and proceeded to mow them down in a barrage of punches and kicks. As more Capekillers stormed the house, Jacqueline Briggs entered the fray, having emerged from a bathroom in her own tanktop and shorts.

"That guy ended up with a broken jaw," Tony noted as he rewound the video, stopping so that the Phoenix tattoo was caught in frame, clear as day.

"Not once, did Cage or Briggs use their powers," Steve noted. "That was pure skill."

"Between the both of them, they put an entire Capekiller squad in the medical bay," Tony rattled off, "cracked Ares' skull, and broke Carol's nose. Only after I had brought the both of them down, did I realize that we screwed up."

"Yeah, no kidding," Steve said, as he had seen video of the aftermath of the raid, in which her mother had called Stark, screaming her lungs out, both for trashing her private hideaway and for arresting both Cassie and Jacqui.

_"STARK, YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ARRESTING MY DAUGHTER AND NIECE LIKE THEY'RE SOME TWO-BIT CRIMINALS?!"_

_"Now, Colonel Blade, the information that was given to me was..."_

_"I DON'T GIVE A HOLY HIGH FUCK WHAT SOMEONE HAD TOLD YOU! YOU KNEW DAMN WELL THAT HOME BELONGED TO ME, AND YOUR ASSHOLE FRIENDS WRECKED IT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU ARE THE DIRECTOR OF S.H.I.E.L.D.! IF MY DAUGHTER AND NIECE ISN'T RELEASED WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR, YOU BETTER HOPE YOU HAVE ALL OF S.H.I.E.L.D. AND THE GODDAMNED MIGHTY AVENGERS PROTECTING YOU, BECAUSE I WILL FRY YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THAT FUCKING ARMOR OF YOURS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

That was followed by Cage Incorporated's legal team, threatening to drown Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. in lawsuits unless Cassie was released.

_"Director Stark, this is Robert Evans, and I represent the legal team for Cage Incorporated."_

_"Please, not now...I already got an earful about Cassie and Jacqui from Colonel Blade..."_

_"This call is to inform you that The Chairman is planning on filing suit on both yourself, the Mighty Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. itself for the wrongful arrest of both Cassandra Cage and Jacqueline Briggs, not to mention the property damage of the home owned by Colonel Sonya Blade."_

_"Look, it was a misunderstanding. And besides, Cassie and Jacqui aren't innocent in this mess..."_

_"Lieutenant Cage and Lieutenant Briggs acted in self-defense. I'm sure that the videos from the Capekillers will support that theory. And you can be certain that we will subpoena not only those files, but also those that are contained within your suit, as well as the suit itself."_

_"Look...If I release the girls and drop the charges of assault, will that suffice?"_

_"Chairman Cage promises not to pursue any legal action if the above conditions are met."_

_"Fine. I won't pursue any charges, and they will be released within the hour."_

Tony looked at the image of Cassie's backside with the tattoo in full view. Then he looked down at the photograph in his hand. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. "The Phoenix was here all this time...under our noses..."

Steve frowned. "Summers was right. Hope wasn't the host. It was Cassie Cage."

"No." Steve turned to Tony. "I think the answer isn't as obvious." By this time, he pulled up three more images, and pointed them out to Steve.

The first was during the botched Union Vale raid, in which Jacqui was squaring off against one of the Capekillers. "Jacqueline Briggs."

The second was taken during Jacqui and Takeda's Fiji vacation. The Phoenix tattoo was prominent on not only Jacqui's back, but also Takeda's own. "Takahashi Takeda of the Shirai Ryu."

The final image was that of Kung Jin, naked from the waist up as he went through with his meditation exercises near the Lin Kuei Temple. As with Jacqui and Takeda, the Phoenix tattoo was clear on his back. "Kung Jin of the Lin Kuei."

"This isn't a coincidence," Steve said. "Nova was wrong. There's not one host to the Phoenix Force. There's four." He sighed. "This complicates things."

"No kidding. You think her parents know?"

"Better assume that they do. We also need to assume that Summers and the X-Men know about Cassie as well, and will most likely move in to intercept her within the next few days."

"Assemble the team?" Stark asked.

Steve nodded.

"Which ones?"

"All of them," Steve replied, just as Carol Danvers came running into the office, holding several photographs in her hands.

"Carol? What is it?" Steve asked.

"Elektra Natchios is dead," Carol panted.

"What?" both Tony and Steve said, in shock. They knew that the boss of the Hand was tough. Very tough.

Carol handed Steve the pictures. "From our contacts in Japan."

Steve and Tony both looked at the photos. Sure enough, the body of Elektra was as clear as day in the photos, Elektra looking like she had gone twelve rounds with a grizzly bear, and lost. Her throat had been slashed open, with her tongue sticking out of the open slit in her neck.

"The reason why I took so long was because I was in the bathroom throwing up," Carol explained. "Look at the second photo."

The second photo was that of her killer.

A muscular man with a goatee, looking older than Tony, standing six feet even, holding a massive, bloodied knife in one hand, while the other was stained in Elektra's blood. His chest and arms were riddled with tattoos of dragons. Tony deduced that the man had a cybernetic heart, if the glowing red orb protruding from his chest meant anything.

But the most distinguishing characteristic was his faceplate, complete with a single, infa-red eye. That, and the look of sadistic glee as he admired his handiwork.

"Recognize this guy?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. "First time I've seen him."

"Who is he?" Carol asked.

"To sum it up in a single word," Steve replied, "trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fire Gardens…

An emergency meeting of the Exiled Gods and Team S-F was currently underway, with Hanzo Hasashi playing the impromptu host. The same pictures that Carol Danvers had shown to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were also in the possession of Hanzo Hasashi, courtesy of Maria Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander and Shirai Ryu spy.

Almost immediately, Hanzo had called the others and Team S-F, summoning them to the Fire Gardens. Elena Chen and Vera Briggs both came along for the ride.

When asked why Hanzo had summoned them with such urgency, he responded by handing the photos to Sonya and Johnny, of which were in a manila folder with the Shirai Ryu crest on the front cover. The photo of Elektra's mutilated corpse greeted the blonde colonel and her husband.

Johnny looked at the photo. "Damn. Is that Elektra?" he asked.

Hanzo nodded. "She's dead."

"Son of a bitch..." Sonya swore as the old anger returned upon looking at Kano's grinning face. "Kano. He's here."

Hotaru Hasashi turned to Hanzo, puzzled. "Kano?" she asked her husband.

"Mercenary, psychopath, all-around asshole," Nightwolf explained. "If you meet a guy with an Outback accent with a faceplate and a penchant for knives, then you met Kano."

Cassie looked at her mother. "Kano? Here? You sure?"

Sonya handed the photo of Elektra's corpse to her elder daughter and her team. "That's his calling card. His 'necktie.'"

"Elektra had nothing to do with us," Johnny said. "Why did Kano off her?"

"A valid question, Johnny," Subzero replied, "but one that is lost to the bigger picture. If Kano is here, then Kronika is not far behind."

"Even worse," Jax interjected, breaking his silence, "is the possibility of Kano joining up with Kronika, if it means getting payback on us."

"You sure about that?" Jin asked, breaking his silence.

"I sure as hell would," Jax replied. "Sonya did screw Kano over, and coming from experience, Kano has a long memory when it comes to those who screw him over or betray him."

"More than likely, he's probably sore about what we did to the S-F mainframe," Cassie said.

"But Kano's the least of our problems," Takeda said. "If Uncle Jax is right, then we gotta be ready for Kronika when she comes."

"Fortunately," interjected Nightwolf, "her powers in this realm are quite limited...for the moment. You all are aware of the past phenomena taking place across the globe?"

"The really freaky sand twisters? Yeah. We noticed, Aunt Sky," Jacqui confirmed. Then, she frowned. "Was that Kronika's doing?"

The Matokan goddess nodded. "Afraid so, Jacqueline. Kronika tried to merge Earthrealm with this one. She was only partially successful. And we all know the reason why."

"Kitana and the others," Vera whispered, eyes widening in horror.

Nightwolf nodded. "Your kids now have a huge target on their backs. We can't let Kronika or the Revenants get a hold of them."

"So what do we do with them?" Jax posed. "House arrest?"

"No." Everyone turned to Kuai Liang. Seeing that he had their attention, the God of Ice continued to speak. "For the moment, we'll keep them close. Kano is not the only person Kronika has rallied to her cause, so we must be on our guard, and touch base should anyone from Earthrealm or Outworld raise arms against us."

"And there's the nuclear option," Sonya said. "The Phoenix Force."

"Oh. Right." Nightwolf frowned. "But wouldn't that alert the Avengers and the X-Men?"

"Regarding the Avengers, they already know about Cassandra and her team being the hosts," Hanzo interjected. "My spy within the organization has notified me of their discovery along with sending me the photos of Kano and Electra."

"Well, this day just went from bad to FUBAR in a hurry," Sonya grumbled.

"I think it's safe to say that we can expect the Avengers and quite possibly, the X-Men, to come calling," Johnny said. "If Rogers and Stark know about Cassie and her team, then we gotta assume that Summers and Xavier know as well." After a beat, he asked, "Think it's time to come clean about our past in Earthrealm? Save us the headache of Kano and whoever Kronika has on her payroll blab it out?"

"First things first, we deal with the Avengers and the X-Men, Johnny," Kuai said. "Right now, we're the only thing standing between Cassandra and her team."

"That, and there's nothing worse than a God protecting their children," Jax added.

"So we'll play it by the seat of our pants," Sonya said, looking at Johnny. "It's been working so far. Keep an eye on Kitana and the kids. And if Kronika or whoever decides to show up, notify the others immediately and go into lockdown. After that, maybe we can convince Stark and Xavier the bigger picture."

Hanzo sighed. "Sixteen years. I feel like even with all that time, it wasn't enough."

"We'll make do, Hanzo," Jax said. "We always do."

* * *

At the same time, back in Utopia...

While the Exiled Gods were holding their emergency meeting inside the Fire Gardens, a second one was taking place on the artificial island of Utopia. Hope Summers and Illyana Rasputin had barged into the Headmaster's Office, and dropped the bomb on Scott and Emma. Almost immediately, Scott called his most trusted lieutenants: Piotr Rasputin, Namor the Sub-Mariner and Erik Lensherr.

The cowl and visor was removed, leaving Scott in his pair of red-tinted shades. Once everyone was settled in, Cyclops got straight to the point. "We got confirmation as to the identity of the Phoenix's vessels."

"Vessels?" Erik repeated. "There's two of them?"

Cyclops nodded. "Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs."

Emma blinked. "You're joking, right? Those two are the hosts to the Phoenix Force?"

"They both got the tattoos on their backs," Hope confirmed.

"And I sensed their power. It was faint, but it's definitely there," Magik concurred.

"Rogers did say that the host to the Phoenix can be identified by the tattoo on their backs," Cyclops murmured, remembering the near-confrontation with the Avengers Commander three years earlier.

'The Phoenix was here this entire time,' Cyclops thought. 'Under our noses.'

"What are you thinking, Scott?" Erik asked.

"He's thinking that Cassie and Jacqui as the Phoenix's chosen vessels might be the proverbial game-changer for our people," Emma said, reading his thoughts, and ignoring the scowl that was sent her way. "The power which can turn the tide."

"How?" asked Namor.

"Power," Cyclops clarified. "True power to put the world back on track."

"Now you're sounding an awful lot like me," Erik noted.

"What had happened to our people...it was...unnatural," Cyclops said. "Ninety-nine percent of us stripped of our powers, and there's less than two hundred of our kind left. We're an endangered species when we were supposed to be the next step of human evolution."

Cyclops stood up and turned to the window. "There has to be a reason why the Phoenix keeps coming back to us. Here...looking for something. Why does it always come back here?"

"It brings with it death and destruction," Magik said.

"And rebirth," Hope said. "Always rebirth."

Cyclops nodded. "The last time we dealt with the Phoenix Force...we were young and foolish, Illyana. Now, we're..."

"...still young and foolish," Namor snorted.

"It's been three years, Scott," Emma said. "What would you have Cassie and Jacqui do?"

"We train them both," Cyclops replied. "All of us. We prepare the both of them."

"And what if we can't?" Erik asked. "What if the Phoenix is not to be trained?"

Cyclops turned around. "We can do it."

"Some people would call that hubris, Scott," Xavier's voice said from the doorway. "I taught you better than that. Although this newest revelation has surprised me as well."

"I told him, Scott," Emma said as Xavier entered the room. "We need Xavier's opinion on this."

"I've known Cassandra and Jacqueline ever since they were both children," Xavier said. "You yourself are friends with both women. I agree with you Scott on the Phoenix being a force of rebirth. But the situation has changed. If we know that the girls are the hosts to the Phoenix, then you can be certain that Captain America and the Avengers also know of this development."

"Which means we'll end up fighting friends," Colossus rumbled. "Just like the Civil War, only worse."

"No. It won't come to that, Peter," Xavier said. He turned to Cyclops and Emma. "Scott. Emma. The both of you will seek out Cassie. Try to convince her to bring both herself and Jacqui to our side. If she refuses, don't force her..." He turned to Emma. "And please...don't antagonize her."

"Only if she provokes me first," Emma muttered.

"What about you, Charles?" Erik asked.

"I'll talk with Colonel Blade," Xavier said. "As Cassandra and Jacqueline are both subordinate to her, she may be more forthcoming, which can work to our advantage."

"I'll come with you, Charles," Erik said. "You always have a knack of getting yourself in trouble."

"Their parents shouldn't have hidden it from us," Cyclops said. "Not when there's so much at stake."

"It's exactly why they hid it from us," Erik defended. "They were protecting their children." He looked at the clock. "It's late. We'll go and talk with Colonel Blade in the morning." He turned to Hope and Magik. "Tomorrow, go to the Briggs homestead and speak with Colonel Briggs. I think Jade would be less likely to attack a friendly face."

Hope and Magik both nodded.

* * *

At the same time, onboard the Helicarrier...

Steve Rogers looked at the gathered Avengers that had answered his summons from the entryway to the briefing room. From the look of things, nearly everyone was present, from Spider-Man to Iron Man. Even Thor, who had made the trip from Asgard for this meeting. Logan was also present, as was Nova and Commander Maria Hill. Only T'Challa and Storm were absent, as they were on an inspection tour of their embassies.

Tony Stark stood beside him. "You left out some things in your briefing with the President," he whispered.

"I know," Steve whispered back. "Inferno Squad's already dangerous, their parents even more so. Could you imagine the reaction from the President or the Joint Chiefs if I told them the identities of the Phoenix's hosts, let alone who their parents are? Colonels Blade and Briggs are loyal to the country, but we can't force them to choose between their duty and their children. And that's not going into what Grandmasters Hasashi and Liang would do."

"Hmm...fair point," Stark admitted. "So how are we going to do this?"

Steve didn't answer that. Instead, he entered the briefing room. Tony sighed and followed close behind.

Steve began the meeting without preamble. "Avengers...I wish I had a better reason to gather all of you here. As always, everything is at the highest level of secrecy. I am counting on your discretion, as always."

"You called us all here, so what's the rub, Cap?" Ben Grimm asked.

"First, off, Elektra Natchios is dead," Iron Man said. "Murdered."

Luke Cage and Iron Fist both looked at Daredevil. He showed no emotion, but Iron Fist knew that Matt Murdock was upset. Despite how their relationship had ended, there was still mutual respect for the sai-wielding woman.

"Any idea as to who killed her?" Luke asked.

Cap shook his head. "We got a good picture," he said, posting the photograph of the man in question.

Doctor Strange's eyes narrowed slightly. He had a perfectly good idea as to who was Elekra's killer. After all, he was also one of several people who knew the truth surrounding Nightwolf and the other Exiled Gods, but kept silent. He also knew of the prophecy surrounding them and their children, but also remained silent.

"Don't know him," Hawkeye said. "A new player?"

"Seems that way," Iron Man replied. "But that's not the only reason as to why you are all here. There has been a development in regards to the Phoenix Force."

"At ease," Cap ordered, silencing the whispers and mutterings of the group. "As you know, three years ago, the Phoenix Force has made landfall. Since then, nothing. But now, we have confirmed the Phoenix's chosen vessel and its current location."

The gathered Avengers shared worried looks on their faces.

"Where, exactly?" Spidey asked.

"San Francisco," Stark replied.

Of course the Avengers knew that San Francisco was the home of Utopia. "So Summers was hiding the Phoenix all along?" Hawkeye asked. "Pretty ballsy on his end."

"No," Iron Man replied. "Summers or Xavier does not hold the Phoenix. The persons in question does have ties to Xavier, as she is a mutant telepath. But it's...complicated."

"Complicated how?" Luke Cage asked.

Cap leaned forward and punches in several keys. Seconds later, four dossiers appears on screen, complete with their profiles and four photographs of the vessels in question. Complicated was an understatement, as the Avengers knew who they were solely by their reputation alone.

The first two images were Army photos of Cassie and Jacqui, both looking sharp in their formal military uniforms. The third was of Takeda, in his normal Shirai Ryu combat uniform, and Kung Jin, in his old Shaolin robes, but colored blue in some places, signifying his ties to the Lin Kuei.

"Oboy," Spidey said after a long pause, "'complicated' is a complete understatement."

"Team S-F is the pride and joy of the Army Rangers' Inferno Squad," Steve explained. "Each member is an Omega-level mutant with a secondary ability. As all four had spent time at the Xavier Institute in the past, that means that all four have ties to Xavier and the X-Men. Together as a unit, they can be unstoppable. But even separate, are they still a threat."

"First off, we have the squad leader, Cassandra Carlton Cage," Tony said, bringing up Cassie's Army dossier. "Master markswoman, pyromaniac and part-time model. What makes her even more dangerous is her romantic involvement with Alexander Aaron, and by extension, the Greek Pantheon. Ares told me that both Cassie and Alex are now engaged."

Groans were heard throughout the gathered Avengers.

"At ease," Steve barked out. Silence ensued. "I don't like it anymore than you do. If things do go south, then that means we have to deal with Ares and his family. Hopefully, we can accomplish our mission without any violence."

"Next up, is the Number Two of the group, Jacqueline Sonya Briggs," Tony continued as he pulled up Jacqui's dossier. "The muscle of the group, and Cassie's childhood friend. Won the gold in kickboxing, but her side career was cut short when she lost both arms while on assignment. Now, she has on a pair of bionic implants, designed by Kitana Kahn herself. Basically, she's a walking lightning rod."

"Next up, is Takahashi Takeda," Steve continued as Tony pulled up Takeda's dossier. "The strongest of the four telepaths, and the Shirai Ryu liaison. Trained up by the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu himself. Stealth expert and master swordsman. Lost his eye in the same mission where Lieutenant Briggs lost both her arms. Speaking of Lieutenant Briggs, it's confirmed that not only are the both of them are a couple, but also engaged. Interestingly enough, it was Jacqueline's father who trained him in how to use his terrakinesis."

"And finally, we have Kung Jin," Tony said, pulling up Jin's file. "Team S-F's resident archer and tracker. Lifelong member of the Lin Kuei. Like Takeda, he was also trained by the sect's leader, Kuai Liang. Mentored by Johnny Cage in learning how to control his aerokinesis. Has plenty of ladies chasing after him, but is playing for the other team. His cousin, Kung Lao Liang, is the Grandmaster's honorary nephew."

Steve punched in several keys of his own. Images of the Phoenix tattoos on their backs were shown; still images, yet clear as day, alongside with a picture of Rachel Summers' own tattoo. "According to Rachel Summers, the chosen vessel has this tattoo on her back," the First Avenger explained.

"So we know that Team S-F's the hosts. But snatchin' em' up is outta the question," Luke Cage said, arms folded. "It won't go over well with their parents, and honestly, I wouldn't blame em'."

Tony brought up several video files, showing the Exiled Gods in action.

Jax, Johnny and Sonya, fighting the Green Goblin in Manhattan...

...Hanzo Hasashi in a duel to the death against Gorgon...

...Kuai Liang freezing and shattering HYDRA goons, leaving nothing but frozen chunks of meat...

...and Nightwolf, armed with her tomahawks, raining down beams of light on a hit squad sent by The Hand.

"Special Operations Detachment Inferno. Cage Incorporated. The Shirai Ryu. And the Lin Kuei," Steve continued, with the various insignia of the respective factions flashing front and center, followed by their respective dossiers. "Herein, lies the problem. There's Team S-F. And then there are their parents. Omega-level mutants, just like their children, and even more dangerous."

Tony pulled up the footage from the HYDRA facility, in which the Exiled Gods wreaked havoc on the soldiers and scientists there. This was followed by footage from the Siege of New Asgard, in which the Exiled Gods had fought, bringing the fight to Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. (Think that one scene in Age of Ultron when the Avengers, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch fend off a horde of Ultron copies in Sokovia, only replace the Ultron clones with those of H.A.M.M.E.R. forces)

"When I say that they're dangerous, that's not hyperbole," Steve said. "Yes, that even includes Johnny Cage."

"Chairman of Cage Incorporated, first mutant billionaire to have built his business from the ground up," Tony continued on. "Retired martial arts champion. Mutant with the power of aerokinesis. His blades are sharp enough to sever even the molecules. Pretty gruesome."

"And there's his wife, Sonya A. Blade," Red Hulk said. "X.O. of Inferno Squad and military liaison to Cage Incorporated. Worked her way up from a grunt to become the X.O. of Inferno Squad. Highly decorated. Very tough."

"You know her, Ross?" Iron Fist asked.

"We're acquainted," was the reply. "Colonel Blade answers to Jackson Briggs. Considered to be the strongest mutant on the planet with his terrakinesis. Both he and Sonya are the darlings of the Army, and the poster children of what the Army can do for mutants. His wife, Vera, is human and works at a hospital."

"Next up, is Hanzo Hasashi," Iron Fist said. "Shirai Ryu grandmaster. Code-named Scorpion for his uncanny abilities with the kunai. He is also known as the 'Jigoku no kami,' or God of Hellfire. Given what I've seen of his pyrokinesis, I'd say that hits the hammer on the head. He also has clashed with The Hand in the past, even credited with killing Gorgon."

"There's Kuai Liang, the Lin Kuei boss," Winter Soldier said. "Goes by the name of Subzero. I know the man, as we worked together in solving a strange case involving missing children, among those being part of his clan. His cryokinesis is even more powerful than that of Iceman's. That, and he has a bad habit of ripping off heads with their spines attached."

"He and I also have history as well," Thor rumbled. "A bad call of judgment on my end. I mistook the Grandmaster for a Frost Giant."

"And finally, there's Nightwolf," Strange said. "Real name is Black Sky. Matokan shaman and master sorceress. Works as a doctor with her own practice in South Dakota. She also mentored Jade Briggs, as did I and also, Magik. Her mutant abilities are similar to Dazzler, as she can produce and manipulate light, which makes her a double threat. No matter how this plays out...if this goes bad, then we may have a fight on out hands."

"I know," Cap said. "Some mutants see the Phoenix as something of good fortune. But I'm not willing to take that risk. I'm hoping that reason and logic will prevail."

"Either that or Cyclops with either blast you out of the city or we risk the ire of their parents," Ms. Marvel said.

"In regards to the X-Men, we should at least be prepared for a full-scale attack...and be pleasantly surprised if there isn't one," Red Hulk said. "And if it does come to blows, you do realize that we will be fighting friends. People we admire. But we're trying to stop the end of the world. Everything that we've fought for will count for nothing unless we do this."

"Ragnarok on Earth," Thor rumbled.

"Exactly," Steve said, "but it's something that we all want to avoid. Since we all have some past dealings with Team S-F, Inferno Squad, and both the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, I think it would be best if we go with a diplomatic approach." Steve turned to Ms. Marvel. "Carol, I want both you and Wanda to go to S-F Desert Command and speak with Colonel Blade." When Carol balked over this, Cap raised a hand. "I know there's bad blood between the two of you over Julia, but you know her better than anyone else here. We need her on our side."

Carol slowly nodded.

"I'll go with them," Red Hulk growled. "I know Colonel Blade and she respects me. I'll ensure that violence does not ensue with either woman."

Tony turned to Luke. "Luke, since both you and Rhodey are on good terms with Jax, the both of you will go and talk to him. As both he and Sonya rotate weekend duty, he should be at his homestead."

Both men nodded.

"I'll come as well." Everyone present turned to Doctor Strange. "Jade will be hesitant to act aggressively if I am present. Jade may be a prodigy in the mystic arts, but her skills are still second to mine."

Steve nodded in the affirmative. "Danny. You had past dealings with Hanzo Hasashi. Take Matt with you to the Fire Gardens and speak with Grandmaster Hasashi in regards to his ward. Hopefully, cooler heads will prevail."

"Speaking of cooler heads," the Winter Soldier interjected, "let me deal with Grandmaster Liang, Steve. I know where the Lin Kuei Temple is and he knows me to the point that he won't attack me on sight."

"You do that, Bucky," Steve agreed. He then added, "Take Thor and Clint with you. You may need the muscle in case things go bad."

"What about you?" Tony asked Steve. "What are you going to do?"

Steve sighed. "I'll talk to Cassie myself. Tell her the situation, and hope she comes to us willingly. She respects me enough not to attack me on sight. You deal with her father. In the meantime, let T'Challa know about the recent developments."

To the gathered Avengers, Steve asked, "Any questions or objections?"

Silence. There were none.

Steve sighed. "We leave in fifteen minutes. Take care of anything you need before then. Avengers...assemble."


	18. 11: Confrontations - Cassie Cage, Part 1

**Chapter Eleven: Confrontations – Cassie Cage, Part One**

Note: As I mentioned earlier in the story, I am modeling Alexander Aaron/Phobos after Jai Courtney (mainly after his appearance from Spartacus). Second, I know that Kusanagi is a aikuchi (a sword without the tsuba, or guard). Here, I'm modeling it after the Yamato from Devil May Cry. Also, the Confrontations Chapters are long, as they take place in a single day. Which means that they may be split up into two parts.

The conflict against Kronika and her forces was known by many names.

The New Era War. The Earthrealm War. The Titan War. Among the Exiled Gods, Team S-F, the Reincarnated Kombatants, the Avengers, and the X-Men, however, it was simply known as Kronika's War.

Some say that the war officially commenced when the Black Dragon and The Hand invaded Cage Incorporated in full force. Others say it was Cetrion's declaration of war that was the start of it. If asked about it, Matt Murdock would respond that the death of Elektra was what started the war. And a small few believed that the war began with Kronika's failed attempt to merge the two realms.

But most people believed that it was the Exiled Gods' confrontations with their past enemies that had officially started the war.

Like now.

* * *

Land's End, San Francisco

Land's End – one of the lesser-known and visited beaches in San Francisco, Land's End was a hidden gem, secluded behind the cliffs west of Lincoln Park. It was also only accessible by means of a steep trail. While the beach itself was a beautiful spot for one to sunbathe or to hold a picnic, swimming was prohibited due to the dangerous water conditions.

It was Cassie Cage's favorite hideaway, her special place, be it to train or have some time for herself, to meditate and reflect. It was also here that she and Sonya talked about her accepting the scholarship to West Point. The blond lieutenant was in casual attire; red tanktop, sleeveless dark brown jacket, zipped halfway, black cargo pants and boots.

Her S-F issued tactical pistols had been a mainstay for many years, and served her well. But during the Reincarnated Kombatants' training trip, her pistols had been damaged while on assignment. So, Cassie upgraded to a pair of Glock 22 pistols, favored by the Navy SEALs. While Cassie wanted to wield a Desert Eagle like her mother, even she knew that the dual Glocks were more practical. Second, the Glocks themselves were now enchanted, courtesy of her then-boyfriend, now fiance.

It had been a birthday gift on his end, Alex taking her Glocks to his uncle Hephaestus and having them enchanted. Originally chambered to hold a .45 round, the pistols now had the stopping power of an armor-piercing 7.62 round and she could fire them without running the magazine dry.

Simply put, Cassie now wielded two enchanted Glocks with infinite ammo.

With the death of Elektra and the Black Dragon absorbing The Hand into its organization, the Exiled Gods were put on high alert, even more with Hanzo, given his past grievances with the organization stemming from his rescue of Liu Hasashi and killing Gorgon. Ironically, it was Hanzo's killing of The Hand's leader that had brought both her and Alex together.

Originally, when Alex was born, the Fates had decreed that 'the son of Alexander Ares-Son' would die at the hands of Gorgon, his soul sent to Elysium. But with the arrival of the Exiled Gods, Alex's fate changed.

It had been Hanzo Hasashi, not Alex, who had faced off against Tomi Shishido, while Alex watched from the sidelines. While Gorgon was armed with the Godkiller Blade, Hanzo had fought long and hard for many years, both as a revenant and as a human, and now, as a God.

The battle had taken place at a HYDRA base in New Zealand, Hanzo personally intervening following several HYDRA attacks on several Shirai Ryu safe-houses in the area and a failed attempt to kidnap Liu Hasashi once again. Gorgon had vowed to slay a God with his blade, but that vow would go unconsummated, as Hanzo brought forth the full fury of the God of Hellfire.

For all his mutant abilities, it had been Gorgon's hubris that caused his downfall. Gorgon was reduced to ashes and Hanzo took the Godkiller Blade as a trophy. With Gorgon dead, Alex's destiny changed. During some off-time with the Secret Warriors some years later, Alex met Cassie during a photoshoot, as Cassie worked part-time as a model for her father. To say that he was smitten with the demigoddess was putting it lightly.

Hera, on the other hand, saw a golden opportunity. A chance for an alliance between the Exiled Gods and the Greek Pantheon. What better way to secure that by means of a marriage contract? The Olympic Group were on good terms with Cage Incorporated, so might as well make it official, right?

However, Hera's scheming was shot down by Cassie's parents, stating that if Cassie married, then it would be for love, not for personal gain. Ares also vetoed the marriage contract, stating that 'Alex is not a prize to be won.' With Athena and Zeus, surprisingly, backing the God of War, Hera relented.

But, as Cassie was now engaged to Alex, she got what she wanted. While she was happy with the engagement, she cared for her grandson's happiness overall.

Cassie's engagement ring was not on her finger. Instead, she had it looped on her chain, where it rested alongside her dogtags. Now, at least, Jacqui wasn't alone with potential wedding bells hanging over her head. Cassie, for her part, was looking forward to being married to the youngest member in the Greek Pantheon, the God of Fear himself.

But Hera did speak with Cassie privately, both her and Ares when it became clear that she was going to marry Alex. While she had given Cassie her blessings, she did leave a warning for Cassie should she stray.

_"I am the Goddess of Marriage, and I value fidelity above all things. Be loyal to Alexander, and he will be loyal to you. But be warned, Cassandra. I love all of my grandchildren, including Alexander. Should you break his heart, and the darkest pits of Tartarus will make the Netherrealm look like a vacation. Got it?"_

Threat aside, Hera gave Cassie her blessings and welcomed her into the family unofficially. Only when she wedded Alex, was it made official.

"Something on your mind, babe? You seem distant."

Alexander's voice roused Cassie out of her thoughts. Thoughts that now, Kronika and Earthrealm were now creeping on the new Earth's doorstep, as her parents had warned her.

The couple were walking along the beach. Like Cassie, Alex dressed simply in a white T-shirt with the phrase **TITANIC 1912 SWIM TEAM** on the front, black denim jeans, and heavy work boots. He was muscular, but it reminded Cassie of Uncle Hanzo, and not like a walking mountain of muscle like Uncle Jax.

"Is it because of our engagement?" Alex asked, concerned.

"No. Earthrealm," Cassie replied simply.

There were no secrets between the two. Alex knew everything about Cassie and her family, including their pasts back in Earthrealm. When he discovered that Cassie was 20 years his senior, he took the news in stride, joking that "he always wanted to date an older woman." It was also one of the main reasons why his father approved of Cassie; the way she had fought Shinnok with only her ancestral powers had earned Cassie the respect and support of the God of War.

And this was before she became a demigoddess.

The God of Fear was concerned. "They found you?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "Took them only sixteen years. And they drew first blood." She fished out her smartphone and pulled up the picture of Elektra's body. "Elektra's dead."

Alex looked at the picture and blanched. "The necktie," he noted, seeing Elektra's tongue through the gaping throat wound. "A favorite among the Colombian hitmen."

"Kano's calling card," Cassie continued. "I should know. Mom's been chasing him long before I was born."

Alex frowned. "Which one was Kano again?"

"The Aussie with the faceplate and a penchant for knives."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." He looked out over the sea, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier sat moored across the way, having arrived during the night. "Think it might be the reason why they are here?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head. "No. They found out about me and my team being hosts to the Phoenix Force. But I don't think that Rogers or the others know about my family."

"Oh. Anyone aside from my family knows about you and yours?" Alex asked.

"Xavier, of course. Doc Strange, and that's only because he and Aunt Sky trained together. Thor, because Mom spent some time in Asgard learning how to better control her powers. Fortunately, Odin swore his son to secrecy." She sighed. "If you ask me, it's pretty ballsy of Uncle Hanzo having an inside man with Rogers and his crew of misfits. Then again, his intel gave us time to prepare."

"And do you consider your family and teammates a band of misfits?"

Cassie snorted. "We got that down to an art form." Then, her expression darkened.

"What?" Alex asked. "Cassie, what is it?"

Cassie's hand went for one of her Glocks, but she relaxed her grip. 'We have uninvited guests,' Cassie said, before turning to speak to the uninvited guests. "Sneaking up on me while I'm out with my boyfriend is a real easy way to get a terminal case of lead poisoning, Blue."

Alex turned around. There was only one person he knew that Cassie would address as 'Blue.' Sure enough, Captain America was present, along with Black Widow.

* * *

With Cap and Widow...

Steve wondered whether or not he was being lured into a trap, a thought shared with Black Widow. But as both the First Avenger and the Black Widow had past dealings with Cassie, her team, S-F and Cage Incorporated in the past, it was highly unlikely.

On the way to San Francisco, Steve and the Avengers had been debating on a course of action. Some wanted diplomacy. Some opted for a tactical extraction – track Cassandra Cage down, subdue her using Agent Hook, and be out of San Francisco before her parents knew what had happened. That idea was immediately shot down, as that would not only make enemies out of her parents, but they would probably join forces with Cyclops and the X-Men.

And given Cassie was now engaged to Phobos, that stunt would definitely piss off not only Phobos, but also his family as well. And Ares spoke highly of his potential daughter-in-law.

Maria Hill's disdain towards the Cage family was well-known, stemming from the Superhuman Registration Act, in which neither parents nor their daughter registered due to their being mutants. Maria especially didn't like Cassie due to how she and Jacqui had tore through the Capekillers when they raided the Union Vale hideaway. Sure it had been a mistake due to her sharing the same last name as Luke and Jessica, but the fact that Cassie and Jacqui had beaten down a squad of Capekillers, and was only subdued by Iron Man had left a black eye on S.H.I.E.L.D.

The Cage and Briggs family had given the Act and S.H.I.E.L.D. one giant middle finger...and got away with it. What infuriated Maria was that they did it legally thanks to the military registry.

Officially, that is.

Maria's opinion on the Cage family was different, and she told Hanzo as much. And she didn't pull her punches when she told the Shirai Ryu boss how she felt about Cassie and her parents. That was one of the things that Hanzo respected about Maria, and in turn, kept her identity a secret from his fellow Exiled Gods. All they needed to know was that he had an insider in S.H.I.E.L.D.

When Steve told Maria of his plan, suffice to say, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. thought that Steve was out of his mind. Which is why Natasha was accompanying him on this task. Steve allowed it...so long as she did not antagonize Cassie, lest they end up with another incident similar to Union Vale again.

Sam Alexander wanted to come as well, but Cap told him that he was on standby. He had a better chance at diplomacy if Cassie was around people she knew. And to provide extra firepower should things get violent if Cap's attempts at diplomacy fail.

Steve Rogers had watched Cassie and Jacqui's military careers with great interest, the two girls coming onto his radar following a series of counter-offensives Inferno Squad had launched against HYDRA. While put off slightly that their two male teammates were Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei respectively, Cap saw the potential in Team S-F.

Cap even approached Sonya and Jax on the issue of letting Team S-F join the Avengers. Sonya and Jax were flattered by the proposal, but refused. They did, however, allowed Team S-F to work with the Avengers on several joint Inferno-Avengers assignments in regards to HYDRA and other terrorist organizations.

Besides, working with the Avengers full-time would be a conflict of interest.

Natasha was in her usual leather catsuit, while Steve himself was dressed in a black military-style turtleneck sweater, slacks and boots. Of course, he still had his shield, slung across his back.

Now, things had changed, Steve realized as he and Natasha hoofed it along the trail that led to the beach.

"This is a bad idea, Steve," Natasha complained.

"You and everyone else said the same thing," Steve replied. "The only thing we got going for ourselves is that I know Cassie. Hopefully, if she gives up without a fight, then maybe her teammates will see reason and do the same."

"And what about her parents, let alone the rest of S-F, the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we get to it. Right now, we need to focus on Cassie. Sometimes, the most difficult of problems requires a practical solution."

"This is anything but practical."

"I know."

He had to admit that Cassie had chosen a nice little spot...if she was leading the three of them into a trap. Then again, Nat was probably being cautious...or paranoid.

Speaking of Cassie, they came across her while she was with Phobos. It was public knowledge that Cassie and Alex Aaron were a couple, Alex himself having worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. back when Fury was in charge. When Fury disappeared, Alex left S.H.I.E.L.D. and unfortunately, Alex himself would be quick to defend his girlfriend should things head south.

Taking a breath, and hoping for the best, Steve walked forward...

...and stopped after several steps when he saw Cassie's gloved hand rest on the handle of her gun. One raised hand stopped Natasha from drawing her own pistol.

"Sneaking up on me while I'm out with my boyfriend is a real easy way to get a terminal case of lead poisoning, Blue," Cassie noted in a dry tone.

Steve calmed down. 'Blue' was Cassie's nickname for him, due to the color scheme of his costume. While some people found it insulting, she made it sound dignified. Cap didn't mind, as he actually found it to be rather endearing.

Alex spun on the duo. "Rogers," he said.

Steve nodded. "Phobos," he responded.

A sharp glare from Cassie made Alex calm down. Cap breathed a small sigh of relief. Cassie would make sure that Alex would not act rash. He was a lot like his father in some cases. On top of that, Cassie wasn't showing any signs of hostility.

"I knew you were following me," Cassie said. She tapped the side of her head. "Telepath, remember? I also know that if it's serious to bring out Red here, then the rest of the merry band of Avengers isn't too far behind, right?"

Seeing as how lying was pointless, Steve nodded. "We need to talk, Cassie. I know that you're one of four hosts of the Phoenix Force, the other three being your teammates."

Cassie didn't deny it or scream bloody murder at the trio. Instead, she looked rather amused, something that neither Natasha nor Steve was expecting. "Figured it out, huh? Yes, it's true, Steve. I'm one of the four hosts to the Phoenix Force. Originally, I was to be the host of the Phoenix Force. But after what it had done to Jean, I had my concerns. Fortunately, Aunt Sky was able to split it into four halves, with the help of Master Yao."

Cassie raised one hand. Cosmic flame blossomed in her hand. Steve, and Widow noticed that the flames were darker than what they were used to.

"How long?" Widow asked. "How long have you and your friends been the hosts?"

Cassie banished the flame. "Before the Act was passed."

Now Steve saw why Cassie was so calm. All this time, he and the others thought that there was one host, but rather two. Once again, the game had turned on its head with this new development. But he had a job to do. "Lieutenant... Cassie...you of all people know just how dangerous the Phoenix Force is. We need to contain it, just in case it breaks free."

"I've had a portion of its power for a while now, and I feel fine, Blue," Cassie said. "My powers and Aunt Sky's warding keeps it in check. It's properly contained within me and the others. Besides, you know that my parents wouldn't allow that. Especially Mom."

Steve knew she was right. Sonya would fight for her daughter. And the last thing anyone wanted was another Civil War. "Cass..."

Cassie cut him off. "I know what it did to Jean. She was my friend. I also know that while you and your friends see it as a harbinger of death, others see it as a beacon of hope." She then looked at the three newcomers that had just arrived. "Isn't that right, Summers?"

Steve and Widow turned around. Cyclops was standing there, Emma Frost beside him. Behind them, was Colossus, having been asked to tag along at the last minute. With the appearance of the X-Men, Steve knew that the mission had gone south.

He just hoped that Cyclops or Cassie would make things worse. Speaking of Cassie, she noticed the bands on both Colossus' arms, forearms, and hands. Cassie frowned. Colossus was the new Juggernaut. Either Petey had done it willingly or Magik failed to heed her words. Either way, when this was all over, Cassie was going to have a long talk with Magik.

"So...it was true," Cyclops said, his visor gleaming in the sun. "The Phoenix was here all along. Didn't expect it to be you and Jacqui. I thought it was just the two of you. But it's your entire team..."

"This complicates things," Colossus added.

"Understatement of the year, Piotr," Emma added.

"How'd you find out?" Cassie asked. "Wait...how did you know I'd be here?"

"Emma tracked you down," Cyclops explained. Cassie rolled her eyes at Emma's smirk. "Hope saw the tattoo on Jacqui's back. You got the same one as well. I remember Rachel mentioning the tattoo as a mark of one who was the Phoenix's host. Rachel has the same tattoo on her back."

Widow stepped forward. "Summers, please...don't make this into a bigger deal than it is already. This is a matter of national security."

"Funny, seeing as how this is a mutant matter," rebuked Cyclops. "Cassie and her team are mutants. We'll handle it."

Steve sighed. "This isn't a 'mutant-versus-human' problem, Summers. We need to take care of this."

"Cassandra and her team are no threat," insisted Cyclops. "They are the last hope for my people. The Phoenix isn't a harbinger of death. It's a force of rebirth. For all mutantkind."

"You're too close to it, Summers," Cap rebuked. "I was expecting friction from her parents, not from you. I was hoping that we both can come to an understanding. Man to man, leader to leader. Please trust me on this."

"I'm too close to it?" Cyclops sounded insulted. "You're too far away from it, Rogers. You've always have been. Only now, do you need something from us, the mutants. Where were you for us when we needed you? Or the Avengers for that matter?"

"I was respecting you," Steve replied. "But since you want to have this discussion, it will have to wait. Cassie and her team are coming with us, for the safety of the planet."

"So you can lock them away?" Cyclops retorted. "No. They're coming with us."

"Ugh..." Cassie groaned. This wasn't going to end well. As if she already had enough on her plate.

Little did she knew – or anyone else, for that matter – at that exact moment, the day would go from bad to straight balls-out FUBAR.

Cassie wasn't there when Geras attacked her parents; appearing in a twister of golden sand. But now, she was seeing what her parents had seen; a twister of fine, golden sand. Almost immediately, the hairs on the back of her neck rose, and her danger meter went from DEFCON 3 to DEFCON 1.

"Is that your father?" Cap asked.

"No. It's not him," Cassie replied, Cap noting the dread in her voice. "It's much worse."

And Cassie saw him. It had been sixteen years since she saw him, but she'd never forget Kano. He was older, but still built for a man in his sixties as he emerged from the twister, his eye glinted as he caught sight of Cassie. And he was not alone. His companion was also someone Cassie didn't forget, seeing as how it was Tasia and Jarek that had kidnapped both her and Jacqui.

The thirty armed Black Dragons accompanying Kano and Tasia were considered overkill.

From the corner of his eye, Steve looked at Cassie, then back at the man. These two knew each other, meaning that they have history. Cap didn't like the gleam in Kano's eye. He seen it many times in the past. The woman accompanying the one-eyed man was looking at Alex with a sadistic gleam in his eye, Alex having materialized Kusanagi in his hand from a plume of flame, the blade still sheathed.

He would have to question Cassie about it later on. If they survived this, that is.

* * *

_"You will accompany Shao Kahn in apprehending Cassandra Cage. Anyone accompanying her is considered expendable. Show no mercy. Do you understand?"_

_"Perfectly, Lady Kronika."_

It was supposed to be a simple job. Capture Cassie Cage for Shao Kahn, and kill anyone else who was with her. Simple enough, which is why Kano wanted this job. He loved simple jobs. And any job designed to screw Cassie's parents over was music to his ears.

When Kano joined up with Kronika, he had plans on how he would... 'handle' Cassie, following his defeat at his mother's hands and the following decimation of the Black Dragon, also orchestrated by Sonya. Oh, how he wanted to violate Sonya Two in full view of her parents, forcing them to watch as he make Cassie beg for death, but would not deliver. But it was being denied the valuable S-F tech that really pissed him off.

When Kronika brought back Shao Kahn, his plans changed. Now, Cassie Cage was forever out of his reach, as Shao Kahn laid claim to Sonya's baby girl. When Kahn declared that Cassie would be his concubine by free will or by force, Kano saw it for Cassie, a fate worse than death. On top of that, Sindel haven't forgotten about how Cassie had kicked her ass back at the Sky Temple, and vowed to 'spank her until her ass bled.'

Kano would pay money to see that happen.

Shang Tsung and Tanya were successful in their recon mission. They were successful in not only identifying the reincarnated kombatants, but also in locating the Cage family. That was a start. The missing pieces soon fell into place, as Elektra proved to be quite useful regarding intel on the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei.

But Kano could give two shits about them. No, he wanted to hurt Sonya and Johnny in any and every way possible.

He spied Cassie almost instantly upon emerging from the tornado of sand. Still the spitting image of dear old Mum. But the costumed yobbos almost made him laugh. Yet, the blonde with the blue lipstick and the redhead with the catsuit were good-looking sheilas. Maybe he could take them as sort of a payment for the job.

But first, business before pleasure.

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me," Cassie muttered upon recognizing Kano and Tasia. She didn't have much time, so she quickly opened up a mental discussion with Alex and the others. '**Okay, listen up. The shit's about to hit the fan big time. The smug-looking Aussie with the faceplate is Kano. He's the Black Dragon boss with a penchant for knives. The psycho bitch is Tasia, the resident ninja.**'

Kano. Now, Cap and Widow got a name to match the face.

'**These guys are psychopaths personified. Stone-cold killers,**' Cassie continued. '**Trust me on this. They won't show you any mercy.**'

'**They know you, Cass,**' Emma noted. '**Care to explain?**'

'**It's complicated,**' Cassie replied. '**Alex, deal with Tasia.**'

'**Got it,**' Alex said as Cassie broke the link.

Walking with that same cocky swagger as if he knew that he had won before the game even started, Kano casually pulled out a knife from his belt, while Tasia slowly drew out her swords. Alex, in the meantime, raised Kusanagi and pressed his thumb against the sword's guard, pushing out a perfect inch of Japanese steel. Tasia saw this, and approved.

"'Ello, baby girl," Kano drawled. "Been a while."

"Kano." Cassie deadpanned as she pulled out one of her pistols, mentally flipping the safety off. "Why the hell aren't you dead yet?"

"Now, now," Kano replied his voice falsely tender, "that's no way to speak to Uncle Kano, especially after all this time apart. 'Sides, I'm a survivor. It's what I do."

"She looks just like Sonya," Tasia said sizing Cassie up.

"Wager she scream like her, too," Kano added. He looked at Alex. "So you must be the boyfriend, if anything."

"Fiance," Alex grounded out.

"Fiance?" Kano repeated, surprised. "Well then. Sucks to be in yer shoes, mate. From what I heard, Shao Kahn doesn't like to share."

Cap turned to Cassie. "Shao who?"

Before Cassie could reply, a flash of green energy drew their attention. Given that her parents and their fellow Exiles could open up portals, Cassie recognized a portal right off the bat. Only problem is that Cassie knew their energy signature.

He was as every bit as how her parents and Jax had described him. Well over seven feet tall, with more muscles than Jax. Spiked pauldrons that served as his armor. Giant warhammer slung over one shoulder. And that skull-shaped helmet. Red eyes stared at Cassie like she was a piece of meat.

'Oh, shit,' Cassie mentally cursed as Cap armed himself with his shield. 'It's him.'

Kano, for his part, smirked at Cassie's discomfort.

"Cassandra Cage...the Keeper of the Emerald Light," Shao Kahn intoned.

"Aren't you the popular one," Alex muttered.

"What of it?" Cassie demanded, addressing Kahn.

"You have fire, woman. It is because of that fire that enabled you to defeat not only Shinnok, but also my lady wife and Kitana," Kahn said. "For that, you will have the honor of serving me, both as my concubine and as my chief enforcer."

If Cassie could turn green, then she would be the same color as Cetrion's hair. "One – eww! Two – piss off!"

Kahn chuckled. "I like females with fire." He turned his attention to both Emma and Widow. "You can have those two, Kano, for services rendered. Kill the men, but bring Cassandra Cage to me alive."

Kano grinned evilly. "With pleasure."

Slowly and with purpose, Alex drew Kusanagi. "Sorry to disappoint, but Cassie's my fiance."

"Not for long," Tasia replied. "I'll play with you."

"You heard the Kahn," Kano barked out. "Get 'em!"

**BLAM. **

Kano saw that this wasn't the same Cassie Cage that he knew back in Earthrealm as she calmly blew a giant smoking hole in the chest of the Black Dragon standing next to him. She died with a surprised look on her face.

Cassie drawing first blood provoked the others into action. Almost immediately, their various firearms were being raised and taking aim at Cassie and her group. One of them managed to fire off a shot at Alex. Bad move.

**BLAM.**

**PING.**

While despite being the son of the God of War, Alex was trained by the Japanese kami Amatsu-Mikaboshi, the Chaos King in the art of Japanese swordsmanship in an attempt to overthrow his Olympian kin. It backfired, and now, Alex was firmly in his father's camp.

Tasia saw no wasted movement as in one quick move, Alex deflected the bullet, sending it back towards the gunman. He ended up collapsing onto the ground, choking on his own blood after the bullet went through his throat, the sands absorbing the blood as it gushed from his open wound. Then, he was still, the blood soaking the sands.

Before anyone else could fire their weapons, Emma struck. Blue-tinted lips twisted into a smirk as the various firearms' clips ejected from their weapons, screws untwisting rapidly, causing the weapons to fall into pieces.

"Let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" Emma taunted as her skin hardened.

Kano's response was to unleash a blast from his infared eye, Kano assuming that her powers were similar to Subzero's cryomancy, he let loose a powerful eye blast. Instead of melting, Emma looked unscathed.

"Nice try. Diamond-covered skin," Emma sneered. Without turning to Scott, she said, "Show him how it's done, baby."

Scott took aim at Kano, and fired, Kano barely managed to avoid the optic blast which took down three of Kano's Black Dragons.

Meanwhile, Emma had charged head-first into the horde of Black Dragons, accompanied by Cyclops. Despite Cassie's animosity towards Scott's main squeeze, Emma can hold her own in kombat, but Cassie was her superior, as she had more experience.

Holstering her pistol, she faced off against Kano. The Black Dragon boss was getting back to a vertical base, having avoided Cyclops' optic blast. Gripping his knife in his hand, he saw that Cyclops had his hands full with fighting off the Black Dragon alongside that blond bitch.

But Kano's desire to gut the leader of the X-Men would not come to pass, due to Cassie's intervention. A flying knee caught Kano's jaw, causing him to drop his knife. But Cassie wasn't alone, as the Black Widow joined the demigoddess of fire in the fight, knocking Kano on his ass with a flying kick, Cassie ducking as she sensed Widow from behind.

"Go and help Emma and Scott, Lieutenant," Widow ordered. "I got this."

"Be careful, Nat," Cassie warned. "Kano's not to be underestimated."

The Slavic redhead turned to Cassie and grinned. "Neither am I. Now go."

'**You saw the laser beam,**' Cassie warned mentally, '**but be on the lookout for his Cannonball. Mom and Dad says that it hurts like a bitch. Plus he's got knives stashed in his boots.**'

"**Dolzhno byt', Kassandra.**" (Duly noted, Cassandra.) Widow turned back to Kano, as Cassie rushed in to assist Cyclops and Frost.

Kano spat out blood from his mouth. "So yer a Slav, eh?" He pulled out a second set of knives. "The way ya move...yer a professional. An assassin."

"The finest the Red Room has ever produced," Widow replied. "Your spirit, or your body."

Kano frowned. "What are you goin' on about?" he demanded.

"Exactly which part of you do I break first," Widow clarified. "They call me the Black Widow for a reason. The black widow is considered to be the most dangerous of predators."

"There's dangerous...and there's me, love," Kano replied, before attacking the Russian S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Widow responded by charging towards the Black Dragon boss.

With this incident – now known as the Clash at Land's End – Kronika's War had begun.


	19. 12: Confrontations - Cassie Cage, Part 2

**Chapter Twelve: Confrontations – Cassie Cage, Part Two**

SNAFU'S NOTES: There's plenty of references in this chapter. Enjoy.

With Cap, Colossus and Shao Kahn…

With Cassie distracted with fighting the Black Dragon mooks alongside Cyclops and the White Queen, Shao Kahn moved in to blind-sight Cassie with a sneak attack.

He just didn't expect Cap and Colossus to intervene.

**WHAM.**

Kahn was blind-sighted by a shoulder tackle from Colossus, while Cap leapt in with a spinning backhand from the shield. The Outworld Emperor was knocked back several steps.

"He looks tough, Comrade Kapitan," Colossus noted as he stood alongside the First Avenger. "I think we should work together in bringing this bastard down."

"Your aid is welcome, Rasputin," Cap replied, before addressing Kahn. "There will be no killing or kidnapping today, Shao Kahn. You'd be wise to surrender."

If anything, Kahn looked insulted. "SURRENDER? ME?! Pathetic fool! I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Realms! You shall taste no victory, nor will you deny me my prize!"

"Nyet," Colossus replied as he and Cap advanced on the Konqueror. "If anything, you shall taste defeat this very day."

The Wrath Hammer disappeared from the ground and materialized in Shao Kahn's hands once again. "Then the both of you shall die braver than most!"

Kahn started off the battle with his Charging Spikes; his body enshrouded with green energy as he lunged forward, his target being Cap. The First Avenger barely had enough time to raise his shield, just as Kahn's shoulder rammed into him, knocking him back.

Colossus moved in. Ever since the Skrull-Hulk Incident back in New York, Colossus had been training himself into the ground. Russian Sambo, Krav Maga, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu. And of course, boxing. But Kahn kept him at bay with that blasted warhammer.

**WHAM.**

Kahn was so focused on Colossus, that he didn't see the thrown shield until it was too late. Captain America was back in the fray. Bouncing off of Kahn's head, Cap caught it.

"Petey! Fastball Special!" Cap ordered.

"DA!" Colossus replied. Grabbing Cap by the back of his neck and the seat of his pants, the disciple of Cyytorak spun Cap around one good time, picking up some serious momentum before chucking the old soldier at Kahn.

The brutal impact of Steve putting his weight behind his shield knocked Kahn's helmet off his head. A somersault kick soon followed, Cap showing off his acrobatics. A backhand with the shield's edge drew blood. Then, Kahn was knocked back by Colossus with a brutal haymaker that would've turned any lesser man's head into paste.

But Shao Kahn was no ordinary man, despite being knocked down.

Kahn felt something warm trickle down the side of his face. Touching it with clawed fingers, the sight of crimson greeted him. Blood. His blood.

"You made me bleed," the Kahn of Outworld grumbled as he got back to his feet. "It has been a while since I saw my own blood. Not even Kotal could accomplish such a feat."

"There's more were that came from," Colossus said.

Kahn spat out the blood from his mouth and chuckled darkly. "I see something in you..." he addressed Cap. "Yes...something in you...that makes me feel like a Konqueror again. Not even Liu Kang could accomplish such a feat!"

With that, Kahn reentered the battle with renewed vigor. Steve and Colossus both learned that Kahn was just as fast as he was strong. A quick jab with the butt of his hammer stunned Cap, followed by a vicious Charging Spike that made Steve spit up blood. Kahn concluded with a hard uppercut with his free hand, knocking Cap on his back, leaving Colossus to face the Outworld warlord alone for the moment.

Colossus wasn't backing down. He backed up several steps, so that Kahn's warhammer missed driving him into the ground as Kahn quickly covered the distance with a powerful leaping overhead swing. The massive lance, however caught Colossus off-guard, as it replaced the Wrath Hammer as Kahn tried to impale the Russian mutant.

**TING.**

Kahn's eyes widened as the lance failed to penetrate the torso of Cyytorak's chosen. Colossus's smirk rapidly evaporated when Kahn released his grip on the lance and spun, materializing the Wrath Hammer in his hands.

**WHAM!**

Wrath Hammer met organic metallic skin and Colossus was sent flying back towards the ocean. Kahn had put all of his weight into the swing, meaning that Colossus was going to be out for a while. Cap, in the meantime, had gotten back to his feet. But Kahn was back in the air again, warhammer raised in another giant overhead swing.

Cap barely had enough time side-step the blow. But he quickly capitalized by backhanding Kahn with his shield, making the Outworld Emperor stagger and drop his hammer. A hard uppercut rocked Kahn's head back. The double drop kick staggered Kahn backwards, causing him to trip over his own feet.

But Kahn rallied, and charged back at Cap. A hard kick to the First Avenger's sternum was blocked by the shield. But the spinning back kick that followed knocked Cap down. Using the momentum, Cap performed a suicide kip-up; landing on his shoulders and kicking himself back to his feet, and once again, letting his shield fly.

But Kahn was ready for it. One swing from the Wrath Hammer had sent it flying, and far out of Cap's reach. Once again, Cap was fighting a defensive battle. This guy was no Thanos, but with what he had seen and experienced, Shao Kahn was definitely a credible threat, even more so than Thanos.

Had Tony been there, he would wonder whether or not Thanos could win against Kahn. But no, he had to deal with Cassie's dad.

Cap cried out as a hard kick to his shin from Kahn made his stagger. Kahn followed with a hard stomp to Cap's feet. After a Charging Spike, Cap was sent flying with an uppercut.

Kahn looked around. He saw Cassie, fighting Kano's men. His prize was so close. And she was full of surprises, it seems, as Kahn watched Cassie wield dark, crimson flames. Cassandra was full of surprises, it seems. Kahn could sense her power, the darkness that Cassie commanded. And it excited him. She was not this strong when she kombated Shinnok. Oh, the thought of breaking her and remolding her into his finest enforcer excited him. He would not be denied.

But he had to deal with the one who dared to challenge the Konqueror.

"Foolish little man." Kahn paused to retrieve his helmet and placed it back on his head. "A valiant effort, but you never stood a chance against Shao Kahn!" Now, he stood over the injured Captain America. "Prepare to die, mortal!"

"Wasn't trying to win," Cap groaned.

Kahn's eyes narrowed as he paused his raising his Wrath Hammer. Then, they widened as the realization dawned on him.

The worm on the ground was distracting him this entire time!

**SNIKT.**

'Baraka?' Kahn wondered, as the sound sounded similar to when the Tarkartan would unsheathe or sheathe his blades.

"RAAAHHHH!"

**SLASH.**

Kahn realized two things. First, it wasn't Baraka, as the Tarkarta were not into personal hygiene. Their stench would reach you before they did. You did not know the word stink until you smelled a Tarkarta. Second, the slashes across his back hurt like crap.

Cap immediately capitalized by slamming one booted foot into Kahn's crotch. No matter how bad you were, a good shot to the junk or the lady parts will do the trick.

Ironically enough, Cap learned that lesson from Cassie.

Kahn's knees buckled. Looking up at the looming shadow before him, he saw that Colossus was back on his feet. In his hands, was his Wrath Hammer.

**POW.**

For the second time today, Kahn's helmet was knocked off his face as Colossus tomahawk-ed the warhammer with all his strength, catching the Konqueror full in the face, sending him flying back several feet.

Colossus dropped the hammer and rushed over to Cap, accompanied by Wolverine, having made the save by answering Cap's homing beacon.

"You call this a 'diplomatic solution,' Steve?" Logan sniped, looking around at the carnage surrounding them.

"At least Cassie didn't attack me," Steve groaned as Colossus helped him to his feet. "They're after Cassie."

Logan looked around at the carnage. He saw Cassie fighting alongside Cyclops and the White Queen against a horde of mooks. He recognized the one-eyed freak as Elektra's murderer. He had his hands full with Black Widow. "Cass and Nat are holdin' their own, along with Frost and Slim. Looks like you two can use the hel..."

Logan didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. As he turned around to face Shao Kahn, he saw that the aforementioned warlord was back on his feet...and Logan found himself being hoisted into the air by means of Kahn's lance impaling his torso.

"LOGAN!" Colossus and Cap shouted in horror.

Kahn wasn't finished. Two consecutive slashes across his chest, followed by a rising spear strike that knocked the hairy Canadian into the air. Kahn followed Logan in the air, smashing his shoulder into Logan's torso, knocking him further into the air. Kahn grabbed Logan's ankle and flung him back to the ground. Logan's body bounced from the impact, right before Kahn impaled Logan through the kidney.

With a roar, Shao Kahn slammed his hammer into the side of Logan's skull.

**CLANG.**

Had Kahn done this to a normal human, they would likely be dead. But as Shao Kahn would soon discover, James Logan Howlett was anything but normal.

* * *

At the same time, with Widow and Kano...

Kano spat out blood from his mouth. "So yer a Slav, eh?" He pulled out a second set of knives. "The way ya move...yer a professional. An assassin."

"The finest the Red Room has ever produced," Widow replied. "Your spirit, or your body."

Kano frowned. "What are you goin' on about?" he demanded.

"Exactly which part of you do I break first," Widow clarified. "They call me the Black Widow for a reason. The black widow is considered to be the most dangerous of predators."

"There's dangerous...and there's me, love," Kano replied, before attacking the Russian S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Widow responded by charging towards the Black Dragon boss.

Natalia A. Romanova wasn't lying when she said that she was the best the Red Room had to offer. She had been an assassin and secret agent before signing on with the Avengers. Killing was a last resort, but she knew that Cassie or her family wouldn't shed any tears over Kano's death. The fact that he killed Elektra Natchios had already showed that he was dangerous.

Kano was getting a first-hand look as to just how dangerous the Black Widow was. Highly-skilled in knife kombat, as well as Xing Yi and Akido, Kano was dangerous. Then again, so was his opponent.

Kano was on the offensive, mixing up punches and his knife attacks, while Widow calmly parried, blocked and deflected his attacks.

Widow, for her part, was feeling Kano out. She easily identified his styles as commando mixed with the two aforementioned styles. Styles she herself was familiar with. A quick uppercut from Widow made Kano bite his tongue. Rapid jabs to his torso, followed by a hard roundhouse kick to the face that knocked the Black Dragon boss down.

"Boss!"

Three Black Dragons broke off from fighting Cassie, Cyclops and Kano, and made a mad dash to aid their boss.

While Kano was down, Widow still knew that he was the bigger threat. Powering up her gauntlet, Widow aimed at Kano and fired. The electrodes were painful, but not fatal. They would keep Kano down until she dealt with the trio of unwanted visitors.

While Natasha's Widow's Bite played haywire on his central nervous system, Kano was forced to watch as Natasha quickly and cleanly dismantled his goons.

First, Natasha ducked under a wild knife swing from the first mook. She took him down with a hard, open-palm strike to his nose, driving the cartilage into his brain. As he fell to the sand, dead, she was on mook number two. Armed with a knife, she tried for a wild swing at Natasha's throat. Within seconds, Natasha had disarmed the mook, the knife now in her hands.

In one smooth thrust, Natasha shoved it through the second mook's trachea.

The third mook had on a pair of sunglasses, which alerted Natasha to Kano's recovery. Seeing his reflection through the shiny lenses Natasha went with her gut instincts, and ducked...

...just as Kano flew over her in his signature Cannonball. The mook cried out in pain as Kano smashed into his chest. Flipping out of the move, Kano landed in a crouch, somersaulted forward, and planted both booted feet – blades extended - into the chest of the final mook, taking out both his lungs.

Only then, upon looking at his handiwork, did Kano realize his mistake.

"That's a pretty nasty move," Natasha commented from behind him.

Kano spun around, and was greeted with a boot to the face, courtesy of Natasha's crescent kick. Kano ducked under the second one, and lunged at Natasha. Grabbing her by the waist, Kano hoisted her up and slammed her to the ground. While it knocked some of the wind out of Natasha, it didn't have the desired effect, due to Nat being dropped on sand.

Nat quickly responded by rolling backwards to avoid Kano's bladed foot from making a nice hole in her throat. But Kano was upon her. On her knees, did Nat swatted Kano's foot to the side. A hard punch to his kneecap made him stagger, allowing Widow to follow through with a series of rapid Silat-style strikes, attacking his knees. The Russian followed through with a hard punch to the gut that made Kano double over, and the right cross staggered him.

But Kano rallied, and countered with a punch of his own that connected to Natasha's jaw, followed by a headbutt, the metal faceplate drawing blood from the former assassin. Infared eye glowing, Kano let loose with a laser blast. Natasha blocked it with her gauntlet, at the cost of rendering it unusable. No matter, she still had the gauntlet on her other hand. Taking aim, she fired another Widow's bite at Kano.

Kano's screams and the fact that the eye laser had stopped firing was the big clue for Natasha that her attack connected. A hard kick to the groin made Kano double over in pain. Acting out of skill, Widow flipped, trapping Kano's head in between her thighs. Three hard strikes to his head via elbow, and Natasha flipped him in a Huricaranna-style move, creating some distance between them.

"LOGAN!"

Kano was surprised to see that Natasha didn't turn her head at the horrified shouts of both Cap and Colossus. All she did was look from the corner of her eye to see Kahn brutalizing Wolverine with his lance and hammer, before turning back to him.

"Yer not concerned for yer mate?" Kano sneered.

Natasha responded by cracking her neck muscles. "Logan? He'll be fine. Miracle of having a healing factor." She chuckled at Kano's shocked expression. "He'll be up and even more pissed off in a couple of minutes." She reached for her batons, still secured in her boots and pulled them out.

Kano chuckled. "Been a while since I had such a good fight. You'd be at home with the Black Dragon, love. How about it? Kiss and make up an' help me catch Cassie?"

"Tempting, but no. Guys like you are but a dime a dozen her," Natasha replied. "To me, you're just practice."

Kano growled as he pulled out another pair of knives. "I'm gonna enjoy breakin' ya, Red. Nice and slow."

"Far better men have tried. And failed. You may have Cassandra and her family spooked, but your theatrics doesn't impress me, Kano."

"Guess I'll hafta try harder, then."

The mercenary and the secret agent went back at it anew.

* * *

With Alex and Tasia...

Tasia saw no wasted movement as in one quick move, Alex deflected the bullet, sending it back towards the gunman. He ended up collapsing onto the ground, choking on his own blood after the bullet went through his throat, the sands absorbing the blood as it gushed from his open wound. Then, he was still, the blood soaking the sands.

Alex pointed his sword at Tasia. A silent challenge. A sadistic smile spread across the older woman's face. Challenge accepted.

They stepped away from the others. Alex just stood before Tasia, not in a stance. He was a prodigy when it came to swordsmanship. Amatsu-Mikaboshi saw the potential in Alex and trained him to be a living weapon, one that would bring the downfall of his father and all of Olympus. Surprisingly, though, when Alex was free of Amatsu-Mikaboshi's influence, he retained his skills.

Skills that he had kept sharp.

Japanese swordsmanship wasn't the only style he learned. Alex also trained under his father in the more traditional Greek swordplay. And he was a frequent visitor to the Shirai Ryu, where he not only sparred with both Hanzo Hasashi and Takahashi Takeda, but also learned some Shirai Ryu swordplay from the God of Hellfire himself.

Ironically, it was Hanzo's intervention in regards to fighting Gorgon was what saved Alex's life, and would ultimately lead Alex to a relationship with Cassandra Carlton Cage.

The same woman that was now being coveted by Shao Kahn.

No way in the foulest pits of Tartatus will some two-bit warlord and his hired help are gonna take his fiancee, let alone try and kill him. But this woman...she was one of two who had kidnapped both Cassie and Jacqui back in Earthrealm.

Tasia, for her part, looked at the sword. Then, back at the man wielding it. She licked her lips as she anticipated the battle and inevitable bloodshed that was to come.

Then...Tasia hesitated, as something foreign to her began to creep down her spine. It was a feeling, an emotion that she not had felt in her years of being a Black Dragon. It was a feeling she had relished seeing on many of her victims in the past.

That feeling was fear.

Alex grinned. "I can sense your fear, Tasia," he said. "You've never fought someone the likes of me, before, have you?"

"I've lost count over how many people I've killed." Tasia replied, shaking off her fear. She pointed one of her blades at Alex. "You will be just another mark to my tally after I break you in front of Cassandra."

Alex smirked as he readied himself for battle. "None of your past victims was the God of Fear, you old bitch."

Tasia snarled and immediately went on the attack. She was the best swordswoman in the Black Dragon, and after seeing Alex's stunt with sending the bullet back towards the Black Dragon, she wasn't taking any chances with him.

Even more shocking was that Alex was keeping up with the pace she had set for the battle. Then, the momentum changed. When Tasia vanished in a plume of purple smoke, Alex wasn't concerned. If she tried to sneak attack Cassie, then she would sense her coming. He remembered the last time someone tried to attack her from behind. The poor bastard was reduced to a pile of ash.

But no. She was trying to attack him from behind.

His intuition proved him correct when Tasia reappeared, swords poised to slash at his back.

**CLANG.**

Tasia's eyes widened in surprise as Alex performed a spinning flourish, Kusanagi blocking Tasia's attack. Her world exploded in pain as one booted foot slammed into her nose, knocking her back.

Tasia barely recovered in time to avoid Kusanagi's attempt to decapitate her. But now, Tasia was forced on the defensive.

That foreign sense of fear was now back. Fear that she might lose this battle. Fear that she might lose her life.

Then, Tasia hesitated. And it cost her.

Alex's fist smashed into her face. Once. Twice. Thrice. Tasia was then sent spinning to the ground with a powerful backfist. Not one to waste an opportunity, Alex attempted to end this match with an overhead strike.

But Tasia vanished in a plume of purple smoke yet again.

"This again?" Alex taunted, but still on his guard. "Show me something new, will ya?"

"LOGAN!"

At the sound of Cap and Colossus's voice, Alex turned his head, and was greeted with the sight of Shao Kahn mauling Wolverine. Nothing out of the ordinary, as Alex himself seen the little hairy Canadian get hit with much, much worse. If Wolverine's Adamantium-coated skeleton can withstand repeated head-shots from Skrull-Hulk, then a mallet to the skull wouldn't do that much other than piss the little Canadian off.

Alex closed his eyes and raised his sword in a meditative stance. Then, he moved slightly to his left, taking a single step in order to avoid Tasia's overhead attack; having reappeared above Alex, blades poised to split him from gullet to groin.

Then, Alex counterattacked.

The ferocity of the God of Fear's attacks forced Tasia in the same position as Cap found himself with Shao Kahn; a defensive battle. One powerful swing from Alex's sword had sheared one of her katana's blades in two, rendering it useless. Now, Tasia was forced to defend with her remaining katana.

Mentally, Tasia was cursing herself. She had underestimated the younger man. He was skilled. A shame, really, as she could've taken him on as her pupil. Here was a real warrior, unlike that failure Kano called his son.

Kano was wise in killing the bastard. Weakness was not allowed in the Black Dragon.

Tasia had hoped that Alex would've been distracted by Logan being mauled by Shao Kahn, but that had been a move of deception on his end. And she fell for it like a rabbit drawn to a carrot.

For Tasia, Alexander Aaron was a man worth killing.

* * *

At the same time, with Cassie, Cyclops and Emma Frost...

Before anyone else could fire their weapons, Emma struck. Blue-tinted lips twisted into a smirk as the various firearms' clips ejected from their weapons, screws untwisting rapidly, causing the weapons to fall into pieces.

"Let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" Emma taunted as her skin hardened.

Kano's response was to unleash a blast from his infrared eye, Kano assuming that her powers were similar to Subzero's cryomancy, he let loose a powerful eye blast. Instead of melting, Emma looked unscathed.

"Nice try. Diamond-covered skin," Emma sneered. Without turning to Scott, she said, "Show him how it's done, baby."

Scott took aim at Kano, and fired, Kano barely managed to avoid the optic blast which took down three of Kano's Black Dragons.

Meanwhile, Emma had charged head-first into the horde of Black Dragons, accompanied by Cyclops. Despite Cassie's animosity towards Scott's main squeeze, Emma can hold her own in kombat, but Cassie was her superior, as she had more experience.

Holstering her pistol, she faced off against Kano. The Black Dragon boss was getting back to a vertical base, having avoided Cyclops' optic blast. Gripping his knife in his hand, he saw that Cyclops had his hands full with fighting off the Black Dragon alongside that blond bitch.

But Kano's desire to gut the leader of the X-Men would not come to pass, due to Cassie's intervention. A flying knee caught Kano's jaw, causing him to drop his knife. But Cassie wasn't alone, as the Black Widow joined the demigoddess of fire in the fight, knocking Kano on his ass with a flying kick, Cassie ducking as she sensed Widow from behind.

"Go and help Emma and Scott, Lieutenant," Widow ordered. "I got this."

"Be careful, Nat," Cassie warned. "Kano's not to be underestimated."

The Slavic redhead turned to Cassie and grinned. "Neither am I. Now go."

'**You saw the laser beam,**' Cassie warned mentally, '**but be on the lookout for his Cannonball. Mom and Dad says that it hurts like a bitch. Plus he's got knives stashed in his boots.**'

"**Dolzhno byt', Kassandra.**" (Duly noted, Cassandra.) Widow turned back to Kano, as Cassie rushed in to assist Cyclops and Frost.

Cassie holstered her pistol, not wanting to hit any of the heroes with friendly fire, and leapt into the fray.

Cyclops had already taken down three Black Dragons with his Optic Blast and Emma had just crushed the windpipe of a fourth. She would've intervened when Kano tried to stab Cyclops from behind, but Widow got that situation covered.

Six Black Dragons down. Twenty-four to go.

Kano got his hands full with Natasha. Good thing that Emma was filming all of this. Kitana had upgraded her drone and Cassie was testing it out at her request. And Cassie had it recording this entire debacle ever since Cap and Summers showed up. Alex was dealing with Tasia and Cap and Petey were busy keeping Shao Kahn at bay.

Which meant that she could help Cyclops and the White Queen fight off the Black Dragon thugs accompanying Kano.

While she was against taking lives unless absolutely necessary, Cassandra Cage had past grievances with Kano and his crew of maniacs. And just like a Blade, she had a long memory when it came to grudges.

Cassie arched her back, bending it like Beckham, just as a metal pipe whistled where her head was moments earlier. Three Black Dragons tried to bushwhack her from behind.

Cassie responded by using her telekinesis to ensnare two of them and smash their heads together, putting them out of commission. The third found his pipe being forcibly wrenched from his hands and into Cassie's waiting own.

His shock lasted only five seconds, as Cassie bashed his skull in.

'**You have some serious explaining to do, Cassandra,**' Emma remarked as she sent a Black Dragon spinning to the ground with a powerful roundhouse kick. '**Just who are these people?**'

'**Ghosts of my family's past,**' Cassie replied as she incinerated a Black Dragon down to the bone with her pyrokinesis. 'I'm surprised it took them this long to find us.'

'**And what other skeletons shall emerge from your closet?**'

'**If Shao Kahn and Kano are any indication...trust me, you don't want to know.**'

Cyclops, for his part, had his hands full with three Black Dragons. Each one of them had knives, and were trying their hardest in slipping the blade in between his ribs. That attempt ended with a second optic blast that sent them flying. '**That bad, Cassie?**'

'**You don't know the half of it.**' Cassie then added, '**Watch your left, Scott.**'

Emma saw the Black Dragon coming from Cyclops' blind side. Armed with a baseball bat, he would've succeeded in cracking Scott's skull like a melon had not Emma intervened.

The mook found his bat being yanked from his hands, just as Cassie had done with the pipe just moments earlier. Only this time, he was hoisted into the air.

"Hands off the merchandise," the White Queen snarled. "No two-bit crook is gonna lay their filthy hands on my man."

The mook was sent screaming into the San Francisco Bay by Emma's telepathy. Tragically, the mook didn't learn how to swim, as Emma consigned him to a watery grave.

"Coming from someone who used to run with the Hellfire Club, I'm not impressed," Emma sniffed, offhand backhanding a Black Dragon trying to sneak up on her.

"It's not the mooks you should be worried about," Cassie replied, going into the splits and punching another female mook in the lady-parts. Pulling out her pistols, she took aim at the bulging eyeballs, and fired, the last thing the female mook saw before eternal darkness was the dual muzzle flash of Cassie's guns. "It's Kano and his lieutenants."

"No to mention Shao Kahn," Cyclops added.

"LOGAN!"

Cap and Colossus' screams were soon followed by the sounds of impalement and something hard hitting something else encased in Adamantium.

But Cassie, Cyclops and Emma continued to fight on. They knew what Logan was capable of, and Cassie knew that unless Shao Kahn stole Logan's soul, then his healing factor will kick in. If that happens, then Logan will be even more pissed.

Cassie wondered how Shao Kahn would handle a pissed-off Wolverine.

* * *

Back to Shao Kahn and the heroes...

"You weak, pathetic fool!" Shao Kahn sneered as he looked at the mangled body of Wolverine, still impaled on the lance. "Now you learn your place!" He turned back to Cap and Colossus. "Just as you two shall know your place before you die." His lips twisted into a malicious grin as he savored the look of distress on the faces of both the First Avenger and the newest Juggernaut.

Kahn gripped the Wrath Hammer tighter in his hands as he advanced on Cap and Colossus. "You will not die for my entertainment in my arena," he snarled. "You will experience the same feelings as every other cretin who dared raise arms against me. You will learn loss. You will watch as I take my prize and deliver those two whores over to Kano. You will know what is feels to lose. To believe that even in your desperation, that you are right, only to fail. You will dread it. Even try to flee from it. But in the end, destiny arrives all the same."

"And you talk too much, bub."

Kahn's monologue died in his throat. He spun around. Red, hellish eyes widened in shock.

Wolverine was back on his feet. His mask had been ruined from where Kahn had slammed his Wrath Hammer into his skull. Wolverine removed his mask, giving Kahn a good look at his face. The impact from the warhammer had knocked his eye out of its socket, the optical tissue still hanging from its stem, and instead of bone from the massive gash in his head, Kahn saw what appeared to be metal.

Kahn saw as Wolverine's wounds began to close. The slashes on his chest had healed, leaving only gashes in his costume and blood. His eye was pulled back into his socket, back in place.

"Impossible! You should be dead! I killed you!" Kahn roared. "How can this be?!"

Wolverine cracked his neck muscles. "Two words: Healin' factor. Gonna take more than a poke in the ribs and a head-shot from a glorified mallet to stop me."

Kahn gripped his hammer tighter in his hands. "Then I shall torture you until you die for real!"

There were several things that pissed Logan off. Bad cigars were one. Insulting his mother was another. But try and kill either him and his friends...

Wolverine rolled out of the way as Kahn tried another charging overhead swing, coming up behind the Outworld warlord, and counterattacked.

**SLASH! **

Kahn screamed as Wolverine slashed across his back, causing him to once again, drop the Wrath Hammer. Looking down, Logan saw that he had rolled near Cap's shield.

"NOW!" Logan bellowed, picking it up, and throwing the weapon at Cap.

Cap and Colossus charged. Cap leapt into the aid, caught the shield and sent it rocketing towards Kahn. His aim was true, and the shield bounced off against Kahn's ridged skull once again. Colossus followed through with a shoulder tackle that kept Kahn off-balance. But Kahn was fast, even in his rage. Kahn responded with a punch of his own, staggering the Russian. But that left him exposed to Cap and Logan.

When Kahn went for his lance again, Logan was ready for it. He dodged Kahn's thrust and cleaved the massive spear, severing the tip from the rest of the shaft.

Then, Logan went for the face.

**SLASH!**

Kahn screamed once again as the Canadian's Adamantium claws raked his face. They missed his right eye, but his left wasn't as fortunate, as Wolverine's swipe blinded Kahn in his left eye, leaving a ruined socket.

**WHAM!**

With a yell, Colossus clobbered Kahn with a Superman punch, knocking the warlord down. But Kahn was if anything, a fighter, and incredibly stubborn. He got back to his feet, one eye closed while the other one glared hatefully at Logan, Cap and Colossus, the three standing before him, ready to fight to the death.

Kahn growled. This was not how this battle was supposed to go. The Black Dragons accompanying Kano had been dealt with, and now, Cassie, Cyclops and the White Queen stood alongside Cap and the others. Both Kano and Tasia were forced to retreat after seeing the battle had shifted. Now, Kano and Tasia stood on either side of Shao Kahn, having knocked their opponents back to gain some distance.

A battered Alex and Black Widow soon joined Cassie, the X-Men, and the Avengers.

"Your guys were worth every penny," Emma sniffed, motioning to Kano's mooks. "Truly, they were."

Cassie, for her part, had her guns aimed at Kano. "Gonna take you down, asshole."

"Not gonna happen, Sonya Two," Kano retorted.

"Shinnok said the same thing," rebuked the demigoddess of fire.

Kano, despite the circumstances, smirked. "The big man's gonna want a do-over regarding that." He looked at Tasia. "Ready, love?"

Tasia brandished her remaining katana. "Always. To the end."

"For them," Kano said.

"Get ready," Cap said.

"KILL THEM!" Kahn bellowed.

That was the plan, until Kahn, Tasia and Kano leapt back to avoid being incinerated by an energy blast. The culprit was floating overhead, hands encased with energy, ready to fire once again.

"All I need is one reason to reduce you to atoms," Nova said, having been cleared to assist by Maria Hill. "Just one. Surrender. Or else."

Behind Kahn and the two Black Dragons, a portal opened. Deciding to live to fight another day (and to heal from their injuries), Kano and Tasia leapt through the portal, followed by the surviving Black Dragons accompanying them.

Kahn, seeing that the battle was lost and his prize denied, followed Kano and Tasia through the portal. "Another time, Cassandra!" he shouted as the portal closed behind him.

The battle was over.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. The battle had gone better than expected. Good thing Blue and Scott arrived, otherwise the battle could've gone differently, even with her powers. "Everyone okay?"

Nods in the affirmative, along with a couple of 'Yes."

Cassie turned to Logan. "Hey, old man. You okay?"

Logan grunted. "Been hit with worse. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere, Cassie."

"Only in days ending in 'Y.'" Cassie then noticed Nova, as he lowered himself to the ground. "You're part of the Nova Corps."

Nova nodded. "Sam Alexander. You must be Cassandra Cage. I've been looking for you."

"Or rather, what's inside of me. Its only a part of the Phoenix."

"Never mind that, now," Cap said. "You knew Kano and Shao Kahn."

"Like I said, Kano and my family have history. But this was the first time I met Shao Kahn," Cassie replied. "Hold on. I gotta call Dad and let him know." She retrieved her phone and unlocked it. Quickly scrolling through her contacts, she stopped at Johnny's number, of which Cassie had entitled **PAPA CAGE**.

Cassie had originally wanted it to be a private call, but chose against it, and activated the speaker. Her father connected on the third ring.

"Heya, Punkin. Now's not a good time." Johnny's voice greeted her. He sounded more annoyed than anything, Cassie noted. "Stark and T'Challa are both here. They know about the Phoenix Force and your team."

"We got bigger problems, Dad," Cassie replied. "Earthrealm came calling. Tried to make a play for me."

"What?! Who?!" her father thundered.

"The Black Dragon unfortunately..." Cassie began.

"Kano?! HERE?! Are you alright? Where's Alex?! I thought he was with you!"

"I'm here, Chairman," Alex spoke into the phone, addressing his soon-to-be father-in-law by his formal title regarding his role as Chairman of Cage Incorporated. "I'm fine. Cassie and I are both fine."

"There's more, Dad," Cassie continued. "Kano and Tasia weren't alone. Shao Kahn was with them, and he wants me as his personal fucktoy."

Now, Johnny was angry. "Shao Kahn? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE WANTS YOU?!"

Cassie and the others winced at the God of Wind's outburst. And given the situation, they honestly couldn't blame him.

Cap moved in to interject himself into the conversation, but Cassie stopped him with a sharp look. '**Just listen. Don't say anything, Blue,**' she ordered.

Cap looked at her, then nodded.

"Dad! DAD!" Cassie shouted. "I'm fine, okay! Alex was with me! Plus I had backup in Cap and Cyclops!"

Johnny calmed down. "Rogers and Summers were with you? Thank God."

"Dad, listen. Find Kitana, and tell her to pull the video from Emma. I had her record everything that happened."

"Not trying Dad,' Kitana's voice said close by. "Already found it."

"Yeah. Kitana just pulled it up," Johnny said. "The stealth camo's working pretty well. And there's Summers and Frost." A pause.

"So much for a diplomatic solution," Cassie and the others heard Tony mutter.

"And there's Kano. Shit," Johnny cursed. "Alright, listen, Cass. I'll have Kitana send Sonya and the others copies of the video. I want you to head over to the hospital and pick up Vera. Take her to my place, and lock it down. Understand?"

"Will do." Cassie ended the call. She turned to Alex. "Alex, you're with me."

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Cassie turned around, and faced Nova. "I'm not gonna run. Where exactly can I go? My choices are pretty much limited. Given the choice of the Avengers and the X-Men...I'd be more worried about Kronika kicking in my door. What we've all seen here was just a taste. Shao Kahn and Kano are just the iceberg. There's no saying what's gonna happen next." She turned to Blue. "I'll be in touch."

Without giving Cap a chance to reply, both Cassie and Alex were engulfed in a pillar of fire. When the fire dissipated, they were gone.

"Oh, come on!" Nova shouted. He turned to Cap and the others. "You're just gonna let her go?"

"She does have a point," Cap defended. "There's nowhere for her to run to. And Cassie isn't going to consider going AWOL just to get away from us." Turning to Cyclops, Colossus and Emma, he said, "For the time being, I call a truce. There's a lot more going on than we realize, all of it centering around Cassandra and her family."

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"For now, nothing," Cyclops replied. "I've known Cassie far longer than you, Emma. She's not gonna run. If anything, she'll contact us. For now, we'll return back to Utopia and figure out what the hell just happened here."

"Gotta bad feelin' about this, Slim," Logan said. "What we saw just moments ago...somethin' tells me that's just the beginnin'."

In the coming days, Logan's words would ring true. The X-Men and Avengers have fought against the likes of Doctor Doom, Thanos, Ultron, Hela, and even Apocalypse.

But nothing could prepare them for the threat of Kronika.


	20. 13: Confrontations - Johnny Cage, Part 1

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations – Johnny Cage, Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi, Part One**

SNAFU'S NOTES: So...the reason why I'm pumping out chapters like a madman is because my grandmother had passed almost a week ago. This is my way of working through the grief (aside from getting drunk, kicking the walls and reckless driving). After this chapter, I should be calmed enough. But it's my grandma, and that shit hurts like hell.

At the same time, at Cage Incorporated...

Paperwork. If there was something that was the bane of his existence when it came to running a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, it was the gods-damned paperwork.

Johnny needed the distraction. Although, his expertise would be better in helping with the preparations of the inevitable conflict with Kronika and her forces. He had proven that he could plan for the long term with the Montilyet Operation. But even he had to admit that all things military-based was better planned with Jax and Sonya, while all things stealth and the occasional wet-work was done with Hanzo and Kuai.

The office of the Chairman of Cage Incorporated was simple, but had a modern feel to it. It was also modeled the same way as his New York office; two couches facing one another with a coffee table in between, an expensive-looking walnut desk with two chairs placed in front of them. A couple of shelves displaying various awards, photographs and countless articles and accolades on them, detailing the Cage family's rise to prominence in San Francisco, and elsewhere.

On the far end of the office, was a 50-inch flat-screen TV, which was on, but muted, the news being that of the 'strange whirlwind-like anomalies' seen all over the world.

Johnny knew all too well what those anomalies meant. Kronika was trying to merge the two Earthrealms into one, which would make it easier for her to destroy Earthrealm.

Easier said than done. Kronika's power, while immense, was limited, as to what she could do.

Johnny stood up from his desk, and stretched. He had been at this since eight in the morning, preparing contingency plans for his company, and relaying orders to Rebecca, who resided in London with her family, overseeing the European Offices there. All Cage Incorporated branches and offices were on high alert. One word from the Chairman, and the entity would go into a worldwide 'administrative lockdown.'

He had to hand it to Hanzo. He or the others wouldn't have taken the necessary steps to protect themselves and their respective factions had not his spy within S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't given him and the other the heads-up.

Speaking of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Helicarrier sat moored in the bay across from Alameida Point, having arrived late last night. Before that, a text message from Hanzo, confirming his and fellow gods' worst fears.

The Avengers knew that Team S-F were the hosts of the Phoenix Force. Conflict with the Avengers was now inevitable. Conflict that the Exiled Gods cannot afford, not with Kronika having discovered their location.

Good thing that Kitana wanted Cassie to test the prototype stealth camouflage on Emma. Cassie had balked at the order from her father when he told her to have her drone tag along when she went to see Alex. Only when Johnny and Sonya told Cassie the reasons why (i.e., her and her team being hosts to the Phoenix and Kronika having discovered their whereabouts), she relented.

'Only took them sixteen years to find us,' Johnny thought as he looked over some files regarding a joint project with the Olympic Group. He had worked with the Olympians in the past, and once you got past her ego and her penchant of flinging her husband's thunderbolts when angry, Hera Argeia was actually pretty affable to be around. Johnny's saving grace was that he was a family man and his fidelity towards Sonya. 'Now comes the waiting game. They will come for us.'

Sonya once said that if things had been different back in Earthrealm, had he not taken the easy way out and became an actor, then Johnny would've been at home working as an analyst. Of course, Johnny pointed out that had that happened, then he wouldn't have been invited to Mortal Kombat.

Speaking of the Olympians, there was also Cassie's engagement to Alex Aaron. He and Sonya had spoken with Phobos at great length, and they both approved of the newly-christened God of Fear. It also helped that Ares himself approved of Cassie. Beating Shinnok's bony ass helped in turning his opinion of her in his favor.

He looked at his watch. He had a meeting with Bruce Banner in less than twenty minutes regarding an upgrade to the hydroelectric facility that provided power to Alameida Point. Bruce Banner had been his pet project in how to control one's temper. Tai Chi helped the scientist greatly. That, and Hulk can speak coherent sentences instead of sounding like a caveman (think how Hulk spoke in Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United).

It was the least he could do. After all, Banner had been hiding out in San Francisco for a while. Amadeus had set up a meeting with Banner, with the promise of getting the military off his back if he worked for him. Banner had declined at first, but when Cage said that the job was in the area of renewable energy, Banner agreed.

Johnny had came through with getting the military off of Banner's case, but it came with a stipulation. Banner was placed under house arrest, and could only leave Alameida Point for a couple of hours each day. That suited Banner fine.

But what made Banner laugh was the fact that Stark thought he had shot him (and the Hulk) into space. Instead, they shot a Skrull impersonating Banner. This became evident when the Skrull impersonating Hulk came back to New York and ravaged the city with a vengeance. Banner had been captured by the Skrulls, but had managed to escape captivity, but not before they released the Skrull impersonating Banner onto the planet.

Stark and the other Avengers only found this out when the real Hulk came to New York and fought his Skrull counterpart, the Skrull Green Scar's lieutenants had been killed in the chaos, leaving the fight to be one-on-one, beating it into the ground. The Punisher had finished the Skrull Hulk off, allowing the real Hulk to escape New York.

Inadvertently, the Hulk had saved New York City from his doppelganger.

Johnny decided that he needed a break. Standing up from his desk, he walked to the window, and looked out into the green space below. Sixteen years of relative peace. Sixteen years of raising a family and building up the business. Now, Kronika was at their doorstep and had drawn first blood with Kano killing Elektra and absorbing The Hand into the Black Dragon. That put Hanzo and the Shirai Ryu at risk.

'So this is it,' he thought. 'The proverbial calm before the storm. I am seriously getting too old for this shit.'

**BEEP.**

Johnny's reverie was broken with his desk intercom activating. He walked back to his desk and flipped the switch on. "Yes? What is it?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Chairman, but Master Liu Hasashi is here to see you," Mey's voice replied.

"Send him in," Johnny replied, cutting the intercom off.

Moments later, the door opened, Mey having opened the door, and bowing as Liu entered the room. Mey closed the door behind her. Liu was dressed in casual attire as to not attract any unwanted attention from the clan's enemies; leather jacket/hoodie, complete with a yellow streak going down the right sleeve, a dark shirt, denim pants and boots.

He was walking with a purpose, yet Johnny sensed a great deal of apprehension coming from the younger man. "Liu," Johnny greeted.

"Chairman Cage," Liu replied.

Johnny frowned. "Kid, I've been knowing you ever since you barely came up to my knee. You can do better than that."

Liu rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Uncle Johnny."

"Much better." Johnny gestured to one of the two chair in front of his desk. Liu took a seat, while Johnny took his. "Couldn't stay away from San Francisco, could ya?"

"It has a charm," Liu replied. "Especially Chinatown. Besides, I still have an extra day before flying back to Japan."

"Here on Shirai Ryu business?"

"No. Personal," Liu replied. "I need to talk to you regarding Kitana."

Johnny leaned back in his chair. "Oh?"

Liu frowned. "Don't act surprised, Uncle Johnny. You knew that our lives were intertwined from the start. You, my father, and everyone else."

"That we did," Johnny admitted. "But we didn't push you two together. You and Kitana did that on your own."

"True."

"So, personal gripes aside, what brings you here?" Johnny asked.

Liu said nothing. He instead, stood up, and pulled out an item from his pocket. Johnny saw that it was a ring box when Liu had set it out on the table. He picked it up and opened it. An engagement ring sat on velvet. From the looks of it, it was pretty damn expensive.

"This is quite the step, Liu," Johnny said as he closed the box. "Are you ready for such an act?"

"You and Aunt Sonya are still together, not counting the time you and her divorced in Earthrealm," Liu said. "Same can be said regarding Father and Uncle Jax."

"Did you speak with Hanzo about this?" Johnny asked.

"I did. He's not too keen on having you as an in-law, but he wants to see me happy."

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, that's Hanzo, alright." He picked up the ring box and held it in his hand. "Marriage isn't easy, Liu. I should know. I've been married three times, twice with Sonya. It's a long, winding and bumpy road. A least you two didn't elope while you were on the training trip."

"The thought crossed our mind, Uncle Johnny," Liu said. "Honestly, I'm scared more of Aunt Sonya than you. You're more flexible and more reasonable."

"Mmm..." Johnny looked at the ring box in his hand. "I'm proud of both my daughters. You know that. Both have their strengths and weaknesses." He turned to a picture of his family, Kitana and Cassie both being much younger. "Kitana...when Sonya and I adopted her, she was this mousy withdrawn little thing from a two-bit orphanage. Now, she living her dreams. Kitana may not have my blood, but she's my daughter all the same. She's a Cage. That being said, should you break her heart, I'll personally flay you alive. Whatever I leave behind, Sonya and Cassie will have their turn. Understand?"

Liu swallowed as he nodded. "I promise you, Uncle Johnny. On my honor as a Hasashi and as a Shirai Ryu, I will love and cherish her."

Johnny nodded. "Good." He then smiled. "I know she will say yes, Liu. So let me be the first to say welcome to the family."

Before Liu could reply, the door opened and in walked Kitana. "Dad? Dad, I got those reports you asked for..." She stopped when she saw Liu with her father. Almost immediately, that goofy smile she always gets whenever her sweetheart was in the area came back.

Fortunately, Johnny was able to swipe the ring box and hid it in his desk drawer. Kitana didn't see the sleight of hand.

"Liu? What are you doing here?" Kitana asked. "I thought you were heading back to Japan."

Liu shrugged his shoulders. "I kinda screwed up my travel arrangements. I won't fly back until tomorrow. So I figured now would be a good time to drop by and see you...after showing Uncle Johnny the proper respect due."

"Well, you're in luck," Kitana said, looking at her watch. "I'm on break as of now." She was looking at Liu, but was addressing her father. "And since I'm on break, lunch is on..."

"Is the Chairman in?" a female voice asked from outside the office. "I need to see him. It's urgent."

"He's in, Miss Walters, but...hey, wait!"

Johnny inwardly groaned. 'So it begins,' he thought.

The door opened, and a literal giantess walked into the room. Johnny stood at six-foot-one, but this woman had six inches over him. Built like a bodybuilder, but still looking feminine, in her signature white-and-purple leotard, only this time, she added a pair of cargo pants and a pair of tennis shoes. Long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. But what made her stood out was that her skin was the color of emerald.

Aside from Bruce Banner, Johnny also had dealings with his cousin, Jennifer Walters. Mainly because she was on retainer as Cage Incorporated's corporate attorney overseeing the company's West Coast interests. During the events of Civil War, Jen was originally with the Pro-Registration forces, until Bruce reached out to her following the Illuminati shooting his Skrull duplicate into space. This ended with Jen breaking Tony's jaw and quitting both the Avengers and the S.H.R.A.

Jen signed on under the military registry, and relocated to San Francisco, thus protecting her from reprisal from S.H.I.E.L.D. and from Stark. Johnny hired her on as his corporate attorney at Bruce's recommendation. She did, however, accompanied Bruce back to New York when he faced off against the Skrull Hulk, and returned back to San Francisco once the Skrull was defeated.

Johnny suspected that while she was no longer with the Avengers, Jen still spoke with them, even represented whem on occasion if the occasion called for it. Someone on the Avengers must've given her the heads up.

"Is it true?" Jen didn't beat around the bush. "About Cassie and her team being the hosts to the Phoenix?"

Johnny saw no reason to lie to Jen, so he told the truth. "It is. I thought you wasn't with the Avengers anymore."

"I still keep in touch with them," Jen replied. "Sue left me a message."

'Well, that confirmed it,' Johnny thought. He wasn't exactly on the Invisible Woman's good list following the incident with Amadeus.

"I'm guessing the next question you want to know is why, right?"

Jen folded her arms. "An explanation would be nice."

"Can you imagine what would've happened if it was discovered that Cassandra was the host during the Civil War?" Johnny posed. "Can you imagine the Avengers going to war against S-F, the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei?"

Jen took a moment to think that over. Her employer did have a point. He was protecting his daughter, as any good father would have done. She could almost understand that. Almost.

"I see your point," she admitted. "But even you, of all people, know that you possibly can't hide something this big of a scale from Rogers or Summers. Both of them got a wizard and a sorceress on their payroll."

"So do we," Johnny replied. "It's because of Nightwolf that the Phoenix can't affect Cassie and her team in any shape, form or fashion."

"But you of all people know that..." Jen was cut off when Kitana's phone began to ring. The ringtone was the hook of a song by Dazzler, notifying Kitana that she had a text message.

_**Someday you'll notice – I pray that you'll realize**_

_**These wings on your back aren't a dream**_

_**At last, you'll have all you need to escape to**_

_**The world where you'll finally be free...**_

Curious, Kitana fished out the phone, unlocked it and opened her texts, silencing the text message's tone. "It's from T'Challa," she said.

Johnny frowned. "T'Challa? What does he want?"

Kitana shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. All it says is that he needs to talk with you on an urgent matter and that he's on the way with Storm. All he says is that he knows." She then connected the dots. "You think T'Challa knows about Cassie and the others?"

"Knowing T'Challa," Jen interjected, "he probably does, Kitana."

Johnny looked upwards as the whine of a jet engine grew louder. "Well, that was fast." His building was the only one with a heliport, as the engines were now over their heads. He turned to Jen, Liu and Kitana. "You three, with me."

Jen frowned. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Johnny smirked. "You know the answer to that, Walters." He raised his hand upward. In an instant, he, his daughter, (unknown to her) her fiance and one green-skinned-giantess were enveloped in a gale of wind.

* * *

From a distance, the aircraft looked like an Avengers Quintjet. But as Kitana emerged from the gale of wind alongside Jen, her father and Liu, she knew that it was anything but. The aircraft was Wakandan in design, complete with VTOL and stealth capabilities.

Kitana should know, as she saw the design schematics in Shuri's lab. It wasn't T'Challa's personal jet, as that only held him. No, this was different.

The engines whined down and stopped. The back door slid open, a back ramp sliding down, striking the asphalt. Storm was the first to disembark, floating down from the VTOL. She didn't look very happy. T'Challa, however, was a different story. He was in his full Black Panther costume, cape gently blowing in the wind. And as always, they did not come alone. Following behind the King and Queen of Wakanda were the Dora Milaje, the all-female special forces/bodyguards to the royal couple.

T'Challa had been staying at the Wakandan Embassy alongside Ororo and Shuri. When word came from Stark regarding the Phoenix Force and their hosts, T'Challa acted. As he was on good terms with Chairman Cage and his adopted daughter, he opted to head over to Alameida point to confront the Cage family patriarch. Storm accompanied him, as she was friends with Cassie and knew first-hand of the carnage the Phoenix Force can do.

While he was surprised to see Jen standing among, T'Challa would not be denied. The man he wanted to speak to stood among the group he brought with him to the rooftop.

The Chairman of Cage Incorporated and the Monarchs of Wakanda stepped forward, both sides on their guard.

T'Challa spoke first. "Chairman Cage."

Johnny bowed his head slightly in respect. "Your Grace. Queen Ororo."

"We can skip the pleasantries, Johnny," Panther said.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, T'Challa." He looked Panther up and down. "You're in the suit. Am I in trouble?"

"That depends on how this conversation goes." Panther took a step forward. "I know about the Phoenix Force, Johnny. I know that Cassandra and her team are the hosts."

Both T'Challa and Storm were expecting either Johnny or Kitana to deny it, in some shape or another. What they weren't expecting was him confirming it. "Finally figured it out, huh?" Johnny asked.

"I was informed by both Stark and Rogers."

"You are aware of what the Phoenix has done to Jean, right?" Storm asked, still upset. "And now, your daughter and her friends wield that same power that consumed her. By the Goddess, I thought Tony was reckless, Johnny. But you...you and your wife have the cosmic equivalent of a nuclear bomb contained within Cassandra and her team."

"No faith in Nightwolf's skills, Storm?" Johnny asked.

"More like Ororo being a pessimist," an electronic voice said from overhead.

Johnny and the others looked up. Iron Man was hovering overhead, having arrived from the Helicarrier to confront his business rival, only to find that Panther and Storm had beaten him to it.

Now there was a new danger. Tony was an Avenger, but there was nothing more dangerous than a father protecting his daughter. Especially when said father was a mutant known for flinging around wind sharp enough to affect anything on the molecular level. And people called T'Challa 'The Most Dangerous Man Alive...'

If anything, Johnny remained calm. T'Challa respected that.

"I'm reckless, but Sonya keeps me in check," Johnny admitted as Iron Man lowered himself to the ground, standing alongside T'Challa and Storm...and keeping his distance from Jen, as he remembered the last time. "Genius and madness are both sides of a coin. It's how I managed to remain in business for so long. You of all people know that, Stark." When Iron Man tried to speak, Johnny cut him off. "Not here. We'll talk in my office."

"Fine," Iron Man said.

Panther turned to Oyoke and barked out a sentence in Xhosa. She would accompany both him and Ororo. The others would remain with the VTOL to guard it.

With a snap of fingers, mini-gales of wind enveloped the God of Wind and his charges, leaving only the Dora Milaje behind to guard the VTOL.

* * *

Iron Man looked around at the office. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he had actually been inside Johnny's San Francisco office. For a billionaire industrialist, Johnny Cage had simple tastes. In a way, it reminded him of his own father.

Johnny Cage was a family man, and on a nearby shelf, were various pictures, framed newspaper clippings and countless awards. In all, the office had a rather homely feel to it.

The Iron Avenger checked out the photos on the shelf. A photo of him and Sonya, back when they were younger, standing in front of the courthouse, flanked by a beaming Cassie and Kitana, both children. A courtroom wedding photo. The second wedding photo of Johnny and Sonya was more recent, back when they renewed their vows; Sonya looking radiant in her wedding dress while Johnny was dashing in his tuxedo.

Photos of the Cage family at Cassie's West Point graduation and at Kitana's Oxford graduation, Kitana posing with Shuri with Kitana's parents and Shuri's brother and sister-in-law in the background, looking as proud as they could be. But it was the group photo of the Exiled Gods together that confirmed that Johnny and Sonya knew both Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi. The photo looked to be at least two years old, three at the most.

The photo of himself, Cage and Rand at the gala back in New York stood front-and-center, along with a photo of Cage sparring with Rand. Another one showed him sparring with T'Challa himself. And the most recent one taken during the San Francisco Festival several days earlier of himself and of his family.

But one photo stood out. It was hidden, among the photos on the shelf. Iron Man scooted the other pictures blocking it so he could get a better look.

It was a photograph of Team S-F. Iron Man recognized Cassie and her team, the Iron Avenger chuckling softly at her hideous undercut hairstyle, which she tied back into a bun. Also in the photo, were Cassie and Jacqui's parents. However, there were some minor differences.

First off, was Jax and Jacqui. Iron Man didn't see the bionics on Jacqui's arms, but rather, they were on Jax's arms instead. On top of that, the man looked older. As for Johnny, his hair was streaked grey at the sides, not to mention that he looked older, and he could see a tattoo poking out from underneath his chest. Johnny had no tattoo. Sonya looked the same, but had the rank of General, rather than Colonel. The photo was taken at some kind of temple.

Both Panther and Storm had settled in on the couch, with Oyoke standing behind them, T'Challa having disengaged the nanomachines that made up his mask. Jen was leaning up against the wall, arms folded. Kitana offered them something to drink, of which the three Wakandans and Jen politely declined. Now, Kitana stood alongside Liu, both flanking Johnny.

"There's no secrets here, Tony. Take the helmet off. I want to see your face."

Johnny's voice had turned Iron Man from the shelf of pictures and other tidbits. He complied...sort of. The faceplate snapped upwards, revealing Tony's face.

"This meeting was inevitable. Believe me, I'd wish it wasn't," Johnny said, looking at both Panther and Stark. Jen said nothing, but continued to monitor the events, and like T'Challa, hoped to keep things civil between Cage and Stark. "I can say with the utmost confidence and assurance that you or the Avengers have nothing to worry about. The Phoenix Force is safely contained within its hosts. Steps have been taken to ensure that it remains that way in the foreseeable future."

"What steps?" Storm asked.

"Matokan wardings and enchantments. The benefits of having a Matokan shaman on speed-dial," Johnny replied. "Nightwolf is a formidable sorceress. You yourself know this, Stark."

"I know she and Stephen came up together at Kamar-Taj," Tony confirmed. "Strange said that she was good. Real good. He also said that you would vouch for Nightwolf if it came down to it."

"And Strange knows it's true," Johnny said. "He knows of Nightwolf's skill. The Phoenix isn't influencing Cassie or her team in any way. Only in extreme situations, does the power fully manifest."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't ask. And besides, the last thing I needed was you and the X-Men fighting over who gets the Phoenix with everything else going on from the Civil War to the Skrulls' invasion."

"You know we can't take any chances, Cage," Tony said. "Not with the Phoenix. Johnny...we've never seen eye-to-eye on many things, but the Phoenix Force is too big of a threat. We need to place your daughter and her team in protective custody until we can find a way to remove the Phoenix from the planet."

"You seriously think that surrendering Cassie and her team to S.H.I.E.L.D. authority is a good solution?" challenged Johnny. "You haven't looked at it from all angles, Stark. There's the Lin Kuei, S-F and the Shirai Ryu. I'll save you the trouble and tell you right off the bat. The answer is no."

"You're at a disadvantage, Cage," Tony said. "I got the numbers. For your daughter's sake...don't do anything that you'll regret."

If anything, Johnny looked amused. "Me? At a disadvantage? Hardly. You know as well as I do that if you make a play for Cassie and her team, Mr. Toasty and the Snowman aren't as forgiving as I am. And that's not saying what my wife and Jax will do."

"He's right."

Tony turned to Liu.

"Papa...I mean, Grandmaster Hasashi and Grandmaster Liang are quite fond of both Takeda and Kung Jin," Liu continued. "All of you know of their reputation...and of the power they wield. And Uncle Jax and Aunt Sonya are just as bad in regards to Cassandra and Jacqueline respectively."

"Are you speaking for your old man?" Tony asked.

"Merely stating the facts, Mr. Stark," the Shirai Ryu ninja replied. "If the Avengers make a play for either Takeda or Jin, then both Father and Uncle Kuai would see it as an insult, and would retaliate."

Tony knew that both Johnny and Liu were both right. He remembered the carnage wrought by Johnny and his friends at the HYDRA facility. It was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Before Johnny could continue, his phone began to vibrate. Holding up a single finger, Johnny fished out the phone from his pocket and unlocked it with a single swipe upon seeing that it was Cassie. "Heya, Punkin. Now's not a good time. Stark and T'Challa are both here. They know about the Phoenix Force and your team."

As Kitana and the others watched, Johnny's countenance turned from general annoyance to one of alarm. "What?! Who?!" he demanded. A pause, as Cassie's reply was one he didn't like. "Kano?! HERE?! Are you alright? Where's Alex?! I thought he was with you!"

Storm jumped at the outburst. Oyoke almost went for her spear. T'Challa and Stark looked at each other. Liu and Kitana also shared worried looks.

Now, Johnny was angry. "Shao Kahn? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE WANTS YOU?!" he exploded. He was going to continue to rant, but his expression went from irate to (somewhat) calm. "Rogers and Summers were with you? Thank God."

Both T'Challa and Tony looked at one another. The X-Men knew about the Phoenix Force as well.

More importantly, who in the hell was Shao Kahn?

Ignoring her father's outburst, Kitana moved to her father's seat and sat down. Logging out of his account, Kitana used her username and password, logging into her own account. Fingers flying across the keyboard, Kitana quickly accessed Emma's hard-drive.

Johnny looked at Kitana. "She's already ten steps ahead of you, Cass. She's trying to find it now."

"Not trying, Dad," Kitana said. "Already did."

Connecting Johnny's laptop to the flat-screen on the wall, Kitana opened the video file. Cassie had started recording just moments after Cap and Widow made their presence known.

"Yeah. Kitana just pulled it up," Johnny said. "The stealth camo's working pretty well. And there's Summers and Frost."

"So much for a diplomatic solution," Tony muttered.

"And there's Kano," Johnny muttered as Kano and the Black Dragons accompanying him made their appearance.

Kano. Now, there's a name to match the face. Tony would remember that, along with T'Challa. Then, Shao Kahn emerged from the portal.

"Kuso..." Liu cursed, as memories of fighting Kahn inside the Koliseum rushed through his mind. "It's him..."

"I take it that's Shao Kahn?" Tony asked, pointing to the image of the Konqueror on-screen.

Liu nodded, lips in a grim line. "I fought him in my past life. He's dangerous."

"Resurrection's pretty straight forward," Kitana explained to Tony. "Reincarnation's much trickier."

Tony and Jen both understood. Well, kind of. "Oh." they both said in unison.

"By the Goddess..." Storm watched as Kahn fought Cap and Colossus. "That man is a monster."

"You don't know the half of it," Kitana replied. "He's my stepfather. Well, WAS my stepfather in my previous life."

Meanwhile, Johnny was still on the phone with Cassie. "...I'll have Kitana send Sonya and the others copies of the video. I want you to head over to the hospital and pick up Vera. Take her to my place, and lock it down. Understand?" He ended the call, scrolled down his contacts, until he stopped at the one labeled **THE WIFE**. Sighing, Johnny called Sonya.

"Sonya? It's me. Don't say anything. Just listen. Kano tried to take a stab at Cassie and Alex a few minutes earlier..." He winced as he held the phone away from his ear. Kitana and the others could hear Sonya's outraged screams and also winced. Meanwhile, the video was showing Wolverine joining in the fray, teaming up with Cap and Colossus in fighting Shao Kahn.

Johnny placed his phone back to his ear. "Calm down, Sonya. Cass and Alex are both fine. Bit banged up, but fine. But there's more. Shao Kahn's taken a liking to Cassie." Again, he pulled the phone back from his ear as Sonya's screams of rage were heard. Again, he waited until Sonya calmed down before talking again. "Check your email. Kitana's sending you and the others the video of Kano and Kahn. Just in case, I'll have 'Ana send a copy to Jacqui and the other kids as well. Stay safe, babe. Love ya."

The video ended with the intervention of Nova, forcing Kahn and his forces to retreat through the portal. Then, the video ended.

Tony turned to Kitana. "You said that Kahn was your stepfather? So what were you in your former life?"

With a straight face, Kitana replied, "A 10,000 year old princess and master assassin. Jade was also an assassin, and my bodyguard."

"She's not the only one," Liu replied. "In my former life, I was a fighting monk with the White Lotus Society. The same with Kung Lao."

Tony turned to Johnny. "And what's your story?"

Before Stark could get an answer to that, the office's door's opened and in walked a dark-haired, bespectacled man, holding a stack of folders in his hands detailing the progress of his green energy research. He looked liked any other employee working for Cage Incorporated, but to everyone inside the office, he was anything but.

"Sorry I'm late, Chairman, I got those documents detailing the improvements for Alameida Point's hydroelectric facility..." the man looked up from his documents, and saw not only his cousin, but also Black Panther and the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh. It's you," Bruce Banner deadpanned.

"Nice to see you too, Bruce," Tony replied.

Ignoring Tony, Banner turned to Johnny. "This a bad time, Chairman? Am I in trouble?"

"In order of asking, Doctor, no, you're not in trouble," Johnny clarified. "I am..." Johnny trailed off as he turned his head to the window.

The alarm on his laptop went off scant seconds later.

Cage Incorporated was built using S-F and Cyber Lin Kuei technology. One such technology concerned the use of portals. While the Exiled Gods can create portals and their demigod offspring can teleport, the portal technology used by S-F was a closely-guarded secret.

That, and their portal detection software.

Tony also sensed the energies from the portal's appearance. His faceplate snapped shut. "JARVIS, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Unknown energy detected," the AI replied. "I'm marking the point of origin now."

"The east parking garage," Johnny confirmed as Kitana punched in several keys on her father's laptop. "It's a portal, all right."

"Friendly?" T'Challa asked.

Johnny shook his head. "No. It's not Sonya or anyone else I know. But the million-dollar question is who just arrived on my doorstep."

Kitana worked her magic on the laptop, switching from Emma's video to the closed-circuit cameras, primarily those in the parking garage. Cage Incorporated had two three-story parking garages, located not too far from the main office. As it was the weekend, it was mostly deserted.

Using her father's laptop, Kitana tapped the keys, trying to find the intruder. It didn't take her long before she found him. Johnny's face fell as he recognized the intruder. The last he saw of him was over forty years ago, during the Outworld Tournament. Last he heard, Shao Kahn stole his soul and used it to power Sindel up to the point that she massacred most of Raiden's champions.

But here he was, alive and well. Oh, Johnny knew this guy well. After all, he had the hots for Sonya back when he hosted Mortal Kombat. Dark hair, black clothing, black longcoat with the image of the devilish-looking red dragon head on the back.

Johnny groaned. "Oh, you gotta be shitting me. Out of all the people Kronika sends to my fucking doorstep, I get Mr. Soul Sucker."

"Kronika?" Storm repeated.

"Long story," Johnny admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "But she's a bad guy. She has it for both Cassie and me, on the grounds that we kicked her son's ass."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Banner muttered.

"You and me both," Jen seconded.

Iron Man pointed to the images on the screen. "So...bad guy?"

Iron Man's question was soon answered when the Man in Black looked around, before looking up at the security camera that was placed overhead. He smirked at the camera, before raising one hand. A single, fiery skull materialized in the palm of his hand. Then, he flung it at the camera, destroying it, the shrieking, burning skull making everyone jump slightly, save for Johnny. The SMPTE screen greeted them, along with the caption **CAMERA 11 DOWN** in a black box.

"Okay, that confirms it," Iron Man said. "Definitely bad guy." He turned to Johnny. "Who the hell was that?"

Before Johnny could respond, Liu beat him to it. "Shang Tsung. Outworld sorcerer. Chief Shadow Priest to Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. And a dangerous martial artist. I should know. I fought him in the past twice in my former life."

Kitana turned to her adopted father. "Looks like the past has come back to haunt all of us."

"I'm only surprised it took this long," Johnny said.

"This is a challenge," Liu said.

"No. Not a challenge," Johnny rebuked as he rolled the sleeves of his henley to his elbows. "It's a trap. Shang is not known for playing fair. And since I'm playing host, it would be rude not to welcome him properly."

"I'm coming with you," Liu said, removing his jacket.

"Same here," Kitana said, reaching inside her boots to pull out her fans. When Johnny began to object to the both of them, Kitana cut him off. "I know the risks, Dad. But you can't stop me from fighting."

Johnny sighed. He turned to Banner. "Bruce, you're with me. Given the situation, we might have a need for You-Know-Who." Then, he turned to Jen. "You too, Walters. Time to earn some hazard pay."

Bruce sighed as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. This is definitely a trap," he said.

Johnny opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of shades. Kitana noticed the ring box, but said nothing, assuming that it was a gift for Sonya. "I know. But I hold a slight advantage."

"Which is...?" Iron Man prodded.

Johnny smirked. "I wasn't always a mutant, Stark. Sure I have the warrior bloodline, but Shang's working on old intel." He turned towards Stormchaser, hanging from a rack. Stretching out his hand, the sword - formerly the property of Fujin - answered its master's call and hovered over to Johnny, who plucked it out of the air and secured it in his belt behind his back. "And besides, I like fucking up the bag guys' plans. It livens up the day."

Small gales of wind enveloped said god and his companions, until they vanished.

* * *

At the parking garage...

If there was one thing that was for certain, that Johnny Cage had proven to be the most unpredictable of Raiden's champions. And much to his shame, Shang Tsung thought for certain that the man himself was shallow and egotistical.

Well, that was true, to a certain extent. But from what Quan Chi and the others had told him, his shallow personality hid quite the shrewd individual. He was able to beat Goro, a feat not even Liu Kang couldn't do, and something that still irked the Shokan King to this very day.

Then, when Shang pitted Johnny and Liu against each other, Johnny forfeited the match, allowing Liu to face Shang in kombat. He survived Sindel's rampage that killed most of Raiden's champions, and survived Shinnok's war against Earthrealm, even going as far as to defeat the fallen Elder God himself, a feat that his daughter would soon reenact during her and her team's desperate raid on the Sky Temple.

Cassandra Cage was the spitting image of her mother. The fact that Shao Kahn desired her spoke volumes. She was quite the kombatant, having beaten Sindel, Kitana and D'Vorah in rapid succession before facing off against Shinnok, using the same powers her father used to survive his own fight with the fallen Elder God.

Shinnok hadn't forgotten that event. Which is why he wanted to personally torture Sonya Blade for the crimes of both her former spouse and daughter.

Oh, wait. That part was incorrect. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had reconciled, and looked rather happy together, from what Shang had saw. A shame. Shinnok can be very vindictive when it comes to torture. And his plans including killing Sonya, then reviving her as a Revenant. A fate worse than death.

Oh well.

* * *

Johnny chose to use the winds, rather than using a portal to transport himself and the others to the parking garage. 'The element of surprise,' as Sonya and Jax call it. When you hang around military personnel, let alone marry one and raise another, you pick things up.

But Johnny wasn't stupid. As the winds dissipated, he spied Shang at the far end of the garage, looking out into the city, hands clasped behind his back. Shang blowing out the camera had also shortened some of the lights out; a minor matter, as it was still daytime.

Johnny looked around. Aside from Shang, there was no one else present. But Johnny wasn't stupid. He turned to the others accompanying him. Both Panther and Iron Man were alert, while Storm was watching Shang with a wary eye. Kitana had pulled out her fans from her boots, and they were in her hands, folded. Banner had a look of calm on his face. Liu and Jen were both was ready for a fight, and Oyoke gripped her spear even tighter in her hands.

Johnny wasn't fooled in the slightest. The God of Wind had long since sensed the presence of those accompanying Shang. Another thing he had picked up from hanging around Sonya and Jax were hand signals. One raised hand brought the others' attention to him. First, he pointed to the pillar on Shang's left, before holding up a single finger, before repeating the same gesture in regards to the right pillar. Then, he pointed to the exit stairwell at the left corner, then raising his index finger again. When he pointed to the right exit stairwell, he did not hold up his index finger this time around, as his middle finger joined the index finger.

Kitana and the others knew what Johnny meant. 'One behind each support pillar, another in the east stairway and two in the right stairway.'

The God of Wind turned to Iron Man and the others. "Follow my lead," he whispered. "Stay on your guard." After getting nods in the affirmative, Johnny turned back to Shang. A loud, sharp whistle from Johnny's lips caught Shang's attention. "Looking for me?"

It had been well over forty years, but seeing the former host of Mortal Kombat still brought chills down Johnny's spine. The shapeshifting sorcerer turned around, and found himself staring down not only Johnny, but the assortment of heroes and the reincarnations of Liu Kang and Princess Kitana.

Tanya was the first to emerge from her hiding place. She was the one behind the support pillar on Shang's left, her Dragon Naginata extended and in her hands and a smirk on her face. Both Iron Man and Black Panther recognized the woman instantly.

"Is that...?" Iron Man whispered.

Panther nodded. "She must've been at the festival to spy on Cage and his family."

"Well, you called it, T'Challa," Iron Man conceded. "Definitely a bad guy."

The second companion surprised Johnny. Last he heard of her, D'Vorah had killed her with a literal kiss of death. But now, Mileena emerged from behind the second pillar, alive and well. Clad in the same attire she wore when she led her rebellion against Kotal Kahn, only the mask was gone. Sais in hands, she spun them, readying herself for battle.

Behind their masks, Tony and T'Challa both winced. Mileena was an exact copy of Kitana...only with jagged Tarkartan teeth on either sides of her face and stilted golden eyes.

But it was the fourth companion accompanying Shang and the two women that made Johnny and the others worry. A soft, inhuman growl turned Johnny and the others' attention to the left stairwell, taking note that the door was ripped from its hinges.

A pair of hands gripped the doorframe. Then, a second pair of hands, situated lower, joined the first pair. While having only three fingers each, the hands were massive. Johnny had a pretty good idea as to who was behind Door Number One.

And he emerged. Just as Johnny remembered him. King Goro of the Shokan emerged from the doorway, ducking through before rising to his full height. Far from the disgraced Shokan who lost his arms at the hands of Kotal Kahn, he was anything but. Johnny took note of the scars on his arms from where they were restored, obviously by either Shang or Kronika. Eight-foot-two, and tipping the scales at five-fifty, all muscle and bad attitude. A walking example of overkill.

Goro was known for holding grudges, and his loss to Johnny Cage enraged him to no end. His loss to the actor had cost him so much in the eyes of the Shokan. Shokan were meant to die in battle, not return in disgrace.

"Whoa," Banner said. "That's a big guy."

"Yeah," his cousin agreed. "For you, at least."

Shang stepped forward several steps, while Goro and Tanya positioned themselves behind and on either side of the sorcerer.

"Johnny Cage." The deep baritone of Shang Tsung greeted the former actor.

"Shang Tsung," Johnny replied flatly. "Last I heard, you died."

"Oh...I did. But as you can see, I got better."

Johnny tilted his head to the side. "You're looking good. Lost a bit of weight? Then again, a healthy diet of souls can do that to a person. You're not here to catch up on old times. Last time that happened, you sicced a horde of screaming Tarkarta on me and the other champions."

"How perspective of you." Shang began to walk in a slow circle around Johnny. "Out of all of Raiden's champions, it was you that surprised me the most. Liu Kang was the easiest to figure out. But you...you turned out to be the wild card."

"Raiden did say that I was a hero," Johnny replied, "only that I needed time to prove it."

Now, Shang stood before Johnny yet again. "For once, Raiden was right," he admitted. "You bested King Goro in kombat..."

"A fluke, if anything," Goro growled.

"But then, I was told of your later exploits," Shang continued. "Even I could not believe them at first. You bested Lord Shinnok, a fallen Elder God. Not even Liu Kang or Bi-Han could accomplish such an exploit. You fought against the Revenants on multiple occasions. But what shocked me most of all is that you not only charmed Sonya Blade, but even sired a child with her. A child with what I discovered, not only inherited your warrior bloodline, but also matched your feat in defeating Lord Shinnok." He looked around. "And now...this. You have certainly increased your station back from your previous occupation."

"You actually sound impressed, Shang."

"Only slightly."

Johnny turned to Goro. "How you been, big guy? Your nuts healed yet?" Johnny chuckled at the death glare the Shokan gave him. If looks could kill, then he'd be a pile of ashes. So Johnny continued to twist the knife. "Don't you owe me some sunglasses?"

The cape Goro wore was flung off his shoulders, revealing all four of his arms. "Here is what you are owed!" he roared.

"Goro. Calm," Shang ordered before Goro charged full-bore at Johnny. "He's only provoking you."

Goro glared at Shang, but complied. Still glaring at Johnny, Goro took a step back.

With Goro placated, Shang turned back to Johnny. Or rather, the assortment of heroes at his back. Such strong souls, indeed. But his interest was in Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi. From what he had seen, the two reincarnations of the Revenant Emperor and Empress had grown incredibly strong under their adopted parents.

"Now, Goro, I understand," Johnny continued, glancing at the fuming Shokan. "The both of you were besties for many years. Mileena? Well, she's your creation. Tanya? I'm surprised she didn't stab you in the back. Then again, it's Kronika, so I'm not that surprised."

"You know of Kronika?" Tanya asked, shocked at this revelation.

"Of course. I was Raiden's champion for many years after my predecessor bought the farm. I also know that she's not too happy with either me or Cassie kicking her baby boy's teeth in. I also know that in order to properly invade this planet, she needs the Revenants to absorb the souls of their reincarnated counterparts. And I also know that Shao Kahn has taken a liking to Cassie, much to the chagrin of both myself and Sonya. Otherwise, he and Kano wouldn't have tried to snatch her."

"You don't seem too concerned about the Emperor's interest in Cassandra," Shang said.

"Oh, I am. I would be even more concerned if Kahn and Kano actually succeeded. They didn't."

"A setback, if anything," Shang said dismissively. "The Emperor will not be denied his prize. As for you, I have reason to expect a much different outcome."

"And what do you have in mind for me? Kombat?" Johnny challenged.

"You know me all to well," Shang admitted. "I always wanted to see just how good you are in Mortal Kombat, Cage. Show me the power that bested Shinnok."

Johnny smiled meanly. "And who do you have in mind, Shang? Which one of your friends would like a shot at the title?"

"Who do you think, Johnny Cage?"

Liu blinked. The voice was...his, only it was not. It was darker, and sounded... dead.

Shang smirked as he backed away and stepped to the side, as this was their fight. From the stairway, two figures emerged.

Liu and Kitana had both been warned about their Revenant counterparts alongside Lao and Jade. But seeing them emerge from the stairway sent chills down their spines.

It was like looking in a mirror for the most part. While Liu and Kitana were alive, their Revenant counterparts were not. Slate-grey skin with glowing veins, hellish reddish-orange eyes glaring at Johnny with all the hatred they could muster. Both were dressed in their respective Revenant Armor, identifying themselves as the rulers of the Netherrealm.

Out of curiosity, Iron Man scanned the newcomer's vitals. The quick scan didn't surprise him. No heartbeat, no pulse. Stone-cold dead. Or rather, undead.

Part of Johnny should be surprised, but after decades of Mortal Kombat, inter-realm intrigue in both Earthrealm and this version of Earth, and building a successful business, hardly anything surprised him anymore.

Johnny turned to Kitana and the others. "You guys might wanna step back. I got some scores to settle with these two." When Kitana looked worried, Johnny reassured his daughter. "I'll be fine, 'Ana. Trust me." He turned back to the two Revenants, cracked his knuckles, and walked forward.

"Welcome to your death, Johnny Cage," Revenant Liu intoned. "You are one of Raiden's remnants that remain. The last remnant of Hope. Raiden has poisoned your heart with it."

Revenant Kitana unfolded her fans. "As Lord Shinnok has decreed, so shall it be: remove the shadows from the light, and the shadows will grow. The legacy of life is death. As Lord Shinnok have decreed. Soon, you and the others will see the truth, as does all who oppose Lord Shinnok's will."

"I already heard this speech from your boss," Johnny replied. "Wasn't impressed back then. Still not impressed now."

"Shao Kahn and Kano may have failed in abducting Cassandra Cage," Revenant Liu said, "but your luck ends here, Cage."

"Raiden and Fujin are dead," Revenant Kitana said as she unfolded her fans. "We may not have been able to bring about that pathetic god and his brother within our ranks, but you shall be the first of Raiden's remnants to fall." She pointed to the assortment of heroes standing alongside Johnny, Liu and Kitana. "After you, they will be the first to join Lord Shinnok."

Iron Man raised both hands, repulsor blasts at the ready. Oyoke readied her spear. Storm had conjured lightning in her hands and both Jen and Panther were poised to strike. "Thanks, but hard pass," Iron Man said. "Problems aside, I kinda like living."

"Stark!" Johnny barked out. "This is my fight! Stay outta this!"

Iron Man hesitated, but lowered his hands.

"So you wish to die?" Revenant Liu taunted. "It will not be quick, for you, Cage."

"Oh, I'm not gonna die today, Liu-Liu," Johnny replied. "But Shang does have a point. Let's keep this between old friends, shall we? Just you and me, rockin' the pillars of Heaven. Champion vs Champion. Let's have our match that was decades in the making. You wanna get nuts? Oh-ho-ho, let's get nuts!"

Revenant Kitana's response to Johnny's challenge was to fling one of her bladed fans at the former actor. For the two Revenants, anger rapidly evaporated to shock when instead of dodging the attack, Johnny responded by snatching the fan out of the air.

"Now, that was rude, Princess," Johnny sneered, before folding the Revenant Empress' fan back up, and flinging the weapon blade-first back at the Revenant Empress.

For Shang Tsung, that was the first red flag. Johnny Cage was skilled, but not skilled enough to catch a spinning bladed fan out of the air, unless he was willing to lose several fingers trying. But he caught it and threw it with enough force that it impaled the concrete support pillar, rather than the Edenian Revenant, who barely dodged getting her own weapon impaled in her face.

"Looks like Kitana wants to make it a three-way," Johnny smirked. "That'll make things interesting." Now, the smirk was gone, and Johnny grew serious. "I still owe you for the Sky Temple. If you thought what Cassie and her team did to you was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. We'll settle this old-school. No jokes. No gimmicks. Just some good old-fashioned kombat."

The folded fan vanished from the pillar, leaving only five marks from where the blades had impaled it, and reappeared in Revenant Kitana's hand. Unfolding it, the undead Edenian prepared herself for battle. Revenant Liu raised one gray hand and a dark fireball blossomed in his palm.

"You and Raiden are one in the same," Revenant Liu sneered. "The both of you are idealistic fools."

Johnny smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Funny, coming from you. If memory serves, you were as well. Only difference is that I'm still alive. And the both of you are still dead."

That did it. Revenant Liu flung the demonic Dragon Flare at Johnny, who sidestepped the attack. Behind him, the reincarnated Kitana and the others also got out of the way as the fireball sailed past them, smashing into the concrete pillar at the far end of the garage.

This match was over forty years in the making. For Johnny Cage, at least. Shang Tsung, as well as the Revenants and those accompanying him were in for a rude awakening.


	21. 14: Confrontations - Johnny Cage, Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen: Confrontations - Johnny Cage, Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi, Part Two**

Mileena's hatred of the Cage family was well-known. While not the ones who dealt the deathblow, Mileena hated Johnny and Sonya with a passion. Had it not been for the fact that all three alongside Jacqueline Briggs had fallen to the Blood Code along with herself, Mileena would've laughed herself to tears.

It was supposed to have been a simple mission. Eliminate Johnny Cage, and track down the reincarnated counterparts of 'Sister and Sister's Boyfriend' so that they could absorb their souls.

That plan went off the rails when Johnny confronted Shang. He didn't do it alone. Aside from the failed actor the reincarnations of Liu and Kitana, six other people accompanied Johnny; three men and three women.

The green-skinned giantess reminded Mileena of Kotal Kahn. She had learned from Shang and Quan Chi of how Daddy Dearest and her stepmother had dealt with the Osh-Tekk fool. Now, he was a Revenant, serving under Quan Chi.

Even Mileena herself was surprised as to how Cage had reinvented himself from an actor to a billionaire industrialist. Kano, being Kano, wanted Cage's wealth to rebuild the Black Dragon.

But now, all her attention was on the Amazonian beauty. She was no Osh-Tekk, but she carried herself like a fighter, and was built like one as well. And she was pretty. Now, Mileena focused on the confrontation between Johnny and the two Revenants. Cage was good, but he was a goof and a showoff. How he was able to best Shinnok was a miracle in itself, let alone his daughter repeating the same feat.

Mileena maliciously grinned. Once Cage was dead, the green bitch would be next.

* * *

Revenant Kitana reached Johnny first.

The cocky smirk was now gone on Johnny's face, replaced with one of intense focus and concentration as he took one step back, avoiding the Revenant Empress' bladed fan swipe, slicing only air where his neck had been moments earlier. A quick jab to the face stunned her momentarily.

Then Revenant Liu joined the fray.

Out of the Revenants, Johnny knew that Liu Kang was the most dangerous out of all of them. Even as a Revenant, the former monk still retained his skill, power, stamina and skill. The same attributes that saw him through against the likes of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. But Johnny hadn't been sitting on his ass these past sixteen years following Operation Montilyet. In between building a business empire, and other assorted Exiled God-related antics and hijinks involving The Hand, HYDRA and who knows what else, Johnny trained and kept his skills sharp, sparring against not only his wife and fellow Gods, but also the likes of Black Panther and Iron Fist.

And he didn't even had to use the sword tucked behind his back just yet.

Even as a God, Johnny knew not to take the Revenants lightly. They were just as a big of a threat on par with the Black and Red Dragons. Especially Liu Kang.

R. Liu threw a straight punch. Johnny deflected it. After repeating the process with several more of R. Liu's punches, Johnny struck.

R. Liu discovered that this was not the Johnny Cage of old when he weaved through his attacks, and scored the first strike with a hard punch to his nose, stunning him. A hard strike to R. Kitana's throat made her drop her fans, allowing Johnny to grab both their heads and slam them together. R. Kitana was sent spinning to the ground following a hard spinning back kick, while R. Liu was knocked on his ass with a simple uppercut that rattled the teeth in his jaw.

R. Kitana was back on her feet. Johnny's head rocked to the side from R. Kitana's own hard punch to the face, making him stagger back a single step, but it was enough for R. Liu to recover and join in the fight.

The Emperor of the Netherrealm was shocked to see Johnny recover so quickly, but pushed it out of his mind as he and his Empress double-teamed the actor-turned-industrialist.

Johnny, for his part, was feeling a serious sense of deja vu. Over four decades ago, he was in the same position, fighting a two-on-one battle alongside Sonya against Shinnok. Now, in a twist of fate, the roles were now reversed. He was the Shinnok. The Emperor and Empress were in the roles of Johnny and Sonya.

And just as Shinnok did, Johnny was holding his own with little difficulty. A quick swat of his hand deflected a high kick from Revenant Kitana. A forearm block to stop Revenant Liu's kick to his exposed side, followed by Johnny taking one step back to avoid R. Kitana's fan swipe to his jugular. When R. Kitana tried another fan swipe, Johnny grabbed her wrist, while his other hand was chambered back.

Stars exploded in R. Kitana's head as Johnny's fist smashed into her face. Without turning around, and still holding R. Kitana's wrist, Johnny leaned back hearing the satisfying sound of his elbow making contact with R. Liu's face, right before reintroducing R. Kitana's face with his fist once again. A hard kick to her armored torso made R. Kitana double over, all the while Johnny held onto her wrist, before lashing back and kicking R. Liu square in the face, before flipping R. Kitana on her back.

The undead Empress rolled out of the way to avoid Johnny's booted foot that was aimed for her face, but that allowed R. Liu to knock Johnny off his feet with a power sweep. Johnny recovered, but R. Liu was upon him. One Flying Bicycle Kick from Liu, followed by a Square Boost from R. Kitana, and Johnny was sprawled on his back.

"Ow," Johnny groaned. The combined attacks hurt like crap, just not as bad as it used to back in Earthrealm. He could already feel his wounds healing.

"You are outmatched, Johnny Cage," R. Kitana said. "Surrender, and your death shall be quick. Refuse, and your comrades will suffer."

"You have no stuntmen to take your falls, Cage," R. Liu taunted, feeling good about finally knocking the former actor on his ass. He charged up another dark fireball, this time, he held two in both hands.

R. Liu's jubilation was short-lived as Johnny got back to his feet, looking none worse for the wear. He raised a single index finger. "One, in regards to your demand, Empress, you can go fuck yourself." His index finger joined the second. "And two, I do my own stunts."

"Then you choose death!" R. Liu decreed.

What happened next was something no one from Shang's side saw coming.

R. Liu flung both fireballs. Only this time, he flung them both at the group of heroes, rather than Johnny.

Iron Man raised both arms and prepared to fire off his repulsor beams, but something else happened entirely.

Johnny tilted his head slightly, and made a slicing motion with both hands...

R. Liu and R. Kitana's eyes widened as a pair of razor-sharp wind blades materialized and sailed towards the dual demonic fireballs, causing them to harmlessly detonate upon impact. Shang, Mileena, Tanya, and Goro were also shocked to see Johnny generate such winds, the blades only stopping when they sped by them and cleaved into the concrete wall behind the three.

Fortunately, they were well out of the way of the attack.

Behind the Chairman of Cage Incorporated, Banner, Jen, Storm, Iron Man and Black Panther were in awe. Sure they had seen video footage of Johnny using his wind blades, but seeing it up close and personal was a thing of terrifying beauty.

In a burst of speed, Johnny brought out an oldie, but goodie: the Shadow Kick. To Iron Man and the others, it was as if Johnny's movements was caught in a gray strobe light. And it was just as fast and just as powerful as R. Liu remembered it, seeing as how Johnny's foot smashed into his chest, knocking him back into R. Kitana and sending them both backwards until they landed in a heap at the feet of Shang Tsung.

"Been a while since I was able to let loose," the God of Wind said as he lowered his foot. The tattoos on his arms, normally hidden, began to glow with a soft gray light. Behind his shades, his eyes glowed before reverting back to normal. "Not bad, huh? Wasn't expecting that from little ol' me?"

R. Liu and R. Kitana staggered back to their feet. "You cannot be this strong!" the Revenant Emperor sputtered. "You were never this strong!" His eyes widened as he connected the dots. "Just as strong as...Sindel..."

Just then, Raiden's words came back to him with a vengeance.

_'You don't get it, do you, Liu Kang? None of you did. I gave Johnny and the others what they need to fight back when the time comes.'_

Soon, R. Kitana's expression matched that of her companion's. Behind them, Shang's eyes narrowed. Then, they widened as the realization soon hit him as well. He himself had been the victim of Shao Kahn's soul transfer, in which Kahn had implanted his soul - and those he had devoured over the centuries - into Sindel, empowering her to the point that she killed most of Raiden's champions.

And both Revenants had been present when Shao Kahn took the Revenant Sindel's soul and transplanted it into her past counterpart. While stronger, Sindel was not strong enough to massacre a horde of Raiden's champions, but still a credible threat.

Johnny grinned. "Finally figured it out, huh, Shang?"

"You stole your own soul, and transplanted it into yourself." Shang chuckled mirthlessly. "How deliciously cold-blooded of you, Johnny."

"Close, but not quite," Johnny admitted. "Yes, my soul was transplanted from Old Me into Young Me, and combined with Fujin's essence. But it was done with the support of the Elder Gods." He did, however, kept out the part that Raiden had to kill an Old God for the scheme to properly work.

"But Cetrion would have known!" Tanya objected.

Johnny wagged a finger at the Edenian. "She didn't. She was purposefully left in the dark by Lord Naoh Amoukar and the others. They knew that Cetrion wasn't one to be trusted. She is, after all, loyal to Mommy Dearest." Johnny performed a theatrical bow. The gesture was made to mock Shang and the others. "Johnny Cage. Former actor, ex-Earthrealm champion, now Chairman of Cage Incorporated and God of Wind. At your service."

Behind him, Banner, Jen, Panther, Storm, Banner and Iron Man all had looks stemming from being confused to outright shock. Johnny wasn't a mutant, but a GOD?

Back to Johnny, he was chuckling at the reactions of Kronika's forces. Disbelief from R. Liu and R. Kitana. Anger from Goro and Mileena. Shock from Tanya. And mild annoyance from Shang. "Oh, I just love that look. That moment of dawning comprehension...it's what I live for. Better than winning an Oscar. Sonya, she's Raiden's successor," Johnny continued. "We're not the only ones. Jax...Hanzo...Kuai...even Nightwolf. We've all transcended our humanity. And our kids...? Oboy..."

The pieces then fell into place for the Revenants. They both wondered why Raiden and Fujin were mortal when they killed them. Now, they knew why. And those sent to kill Raiden's champions and/or kidnap the reincarnated kombatants were going to be in for a huge surprise.

Shao Kahn, the older version of Kano and Tasia found this out the hard way when their attempt to take Cassie Cage failed.

Shang could only imagine what would happen to Cetrion and Shinnok when they confronted Sonya.

Goro, in the meantime, had heard and seen enough. He shoved both R. Liu and R. Kitana to the side. "The two of you could not defeat this puny worm! Johnny Cage is mine!"

As the Shokan King stalked forward, Johnny turned his head and looked at Banner. "Bruce...I think it's time for a code green."

Getting over his gaffe regarding the revelations surrounding his employer, Bruce nodded and strode towards Goro. The Draco Shokan stopped mid-step at the sight of the scrawny-looking, bespectacled human that Johnny had sent to die.

"You sent a toothless worm after me?" Goro sounded insulted, stopping only briefly before resuming his advance. "I'll crush him in a single blow."

Banner, for his part, didn't look the least bit scared as he removed his glasses and after securing them in an impact resistant case, tucked them in his pants pocket. All while continuing forward.

"Um...Doctor Banner?" Kitana sounded worried as Banner passed her, a look of determination on his face. "I think now would be a really good time for you to get angry."

Jen, for her part, smirked at Kitana's worry. She knew her cousin better than anyone, their boss included.

Banner turned around, and grinned at Kitana. "That's my secret, Kitana," he replied, just as Goro was nearly upon him. His face then turned serious and his eye color changed from a friendly shade of brown, to green. "I'm always angry."

What happened next shocked Shang and company. But none were more shocked than Goro.

Banner's body began to stretch, swell, and harden. The shirt stretched and strained, until it was ripped off of his expanding body, now a shade of emerald green. His pants also stretched under the strain of the transformation, the massive calves destroying the lower half of his pants, his shoes also being consigned to the same fate.

Banner's hand balled into a fist, now the size of a human head, and with the force of a wrecking ball having been dropped from a skyscraper, smashed into Goro's head, knocking the Shokan King ass-over-teakettle. Goro bounced off the reinforced pillar and fell to the ground, the impact having damaged the pillar, breaking off chunks of concrete and exposing several strands of rebar.

The Hulk was unleashed.

But this was a much more different Hulk than the one known for wholesale destruction of personal property and gross damage of military equipment. This was one of Johnny's personal projects; training both Banner and the Hulk to control their anger, to learn how to work together.

The end result? A Hulk that was on par with the Skrull-Worldbreaker Hulk that tried to smash New York City. Smarter, stronger, and angrier than before.

"Incredible," Kitana said. That was the fastest time she had seen Banner transform into the Hulk.

Johnny stepped forward, addressing the Shokan King that was currently staggering to his feet. "Goro, meet Hulk. Hulk, Goro."

Hulk spun on Cage. "I didn't come to make friends, Cage," he growled, sending chills down the spines of those who had dealt with the Skrull-Worldbreaker Hulk. Turning back to Goro, he saw that the Shokan King was back on his feet. "I came to SMASH!" With that, he charged full-bore at Goro.

Fourteen hundred pounds of pure green rage smashed into Goro, the momentum sending both Hulk and Goro smashing through the concrete wall and three stories down to the ground below.

"Now, you boys play nice!" Johnny shouted after the two behemoths.

Both Mileena and Tanya took this as a sign to attack. While Cage was distracted with Hulk, the former Empress and her Edenian lover struck.

Johnny raised his leg, as Tanya's low kick missed. He swatted her hand to the side, and planted a hard punch to the temple that stunned Tanya, but that left him open for Mileena. Her punch connected, rocking Johnny's face. He feigned injury, taking several steps back, as if he had been staggered by the blow, in order to lure both women in.

Mileena was the first to close the gap. Sais in hand, she went with an upward stab, but Johnny deflected the blow. Then, Mileena went low, attempting to sever his right Achilles' tendon. But Johnny pulled out Stormbreaker and deflected the blow with a flick of his wrist.

Hopping back, Johnny sized both Mileena and Tanya up, but kept his eye on the former. "Mileena. Thought you died."

"Repulsive human…" Mileena sneered.

"Sleeping with Baraka's 'repulsive,'" Johnny sneered back.

"WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!" Mileena roared in reply as she tried to impale Johnny in the torso with repeated stabs, only for him to parry and deflect with Stormbreaker.

Then, Johnny countered with a vertical axe kick that nailed Mileena on the chin. He had put enough power in it for her to bounce off the parking garage's ceiling and land on the ground.

Dragon Naginata extended, Tanya went on the offensive. Johnny hopped back as Tanya somersaulted forward, landing in the splits, her Flip Kick missing, but quickly recovering to land a hard kick to his sternum. Then, she vanished in a yellow flash of light, materializing overhead and behind Johnny. Using her naginata as a pogo stick, she attempted to drive the bladed end into Johnny's back…

...and missed. Johnny sidestepped the attempt.

But Tanya was anything, if aggressive in her kombat. Her kicks reminded him of Sonya's, his wife having decades of experience in Taekwondo under her belt. But the handstand into the splits was something new, as she caught him in the face, knocking off his glasses. This time, Johnny staggered backwards for real.

**CRUNCH.**

As Tanya stood back up, one booted foot crushed Johnny's shades, bending the frame and destroying the lenses. To add insult to injury, Tanya grounded her heel into the destroyed shades, just to annoy Johnny further, smirking at Johnny, who was glaring at her.

While Johnny considered his family his most prized possession, the sunglasses were a close fucking second.

"Those were $500 sunglasses, asshole," he griped.

Tanya's smirk vanished when Johnny's eyes began to glow, along with his tattoos that were visible. He closed the distance between them rapidly, Tanya flinging fireballs at his face in an attempt to stave off his advance. But it was all for nothing, as Johnny's Backflip Kick had the same effect as making Tanya bounce from impacting the concrete ceiling. Johnny followed with another Cage classic: the Rising Shadow Uppercut.

Tanya was down and out alongside Mileena.

But Johnny could not rest for long, as R. Liu and R. Kitana recovered from the earlier Shadow Kick.

R. Kitana missed with the Fan Throw, flinging both her bladed fans at Johnny, who dodged the attack. Kitana, acting quickly, unfolded her own fans and deflected them away from herself and the others.

Materializing another pair of fans in her hands, R. Kitana attacked, making Johnny backpedal away from her attacks. While he was immortal with a healing factor, he would much rather get out of this battle unscathed.

Seeing R. Liu rapidly close in, fists covered in dragonfire, Johnny grabbed R. Kitana, just as R. Liu chambered his fist back and let it fly.

The Revenant Emperor barely stopped from caving in the head of hi s beloved. But it didn't stop Johnny from smashing R. Kitana's head into R. Liu's once again, before flinging the Revenant Empress into the Revenant Emperor.

Johnny smirked at the mass of undead flesh at his feet. Then, with a gust of wind, he blew them back to Shang Tsung.

"They refused to accept my godhood," Johnny said, pointing to the fallen Revenants. Old habits died hard, as he started to ham it up for old times' sake. "Fine. They can keep their fallen God." His eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal. "Perhaps now would be a good time for them to pray to Shinnok."

Behind the reincarnated kombatants and the Avengers, rapid footsteps were heard. The Dora Milaje, ever loyal, ever courageous, had rushed from their place guarding the Wakandan VTOL, using its stealth capabilities to conceal its presence before coming to their king's aid.

Oyoke snapped a sentence in Xhosa, and the women went into attack formation, spears at the ready.

Iron Man raised his hands, repulsors fully charged and ready to fire.

Kitana still gripped her bladed fans in both hands, the fans folded for the time being.

Liu balled his hands into fists, readying himself alongside Kitana for the battle what was to come.

Storm floated off the ground, crackles of lightning dancing from her fingertips, the power of the weather at her beck and call.

Jen crackled her knuckles, aware that Mileena has it in for her.

Black Panther's vibraium-laced claws were unfurled, the King primed and ready to fight alongside his queen and his fellow Avenger.

Johnny, for his part, grinned at Shang as his own forces rallied to his side, save for Goro.

"Well...so much for your plan, Shang," Iron Man quipped, repulsors primed and armed.

"This can end in one of two ways," Johnny continued. "And in both of them, you die."

Shang's face twisted into a sneer. "I believe the Earthrealm adage would be the best reply. I shall take the third option."

The sorcerer then opened a portal. Only it wasn't for a quick getaway.

It was for reinforcements.

The portal opened up behind Johnny's group; an angry, swirling mass of orange-red energy, reminding Johnny of the portal Shang had opened during his visit to the Wu Shi Academy back in Earthrealm. While Jen and the Dora Milaje kept their spears aimed at Shang and the others, Johnny turned around, with Panther, Iron Man, and Storm following suit.

Johnny's expression soured when he emerged from the portal. He was just as he remembered him, back when he was alive and running the show as Outworld's Kahn. But now, Kotal Kahn was playing for Team Netherrealm; his skin the color of slate gray, complete with glowing, cracked veins. The eyes were like R. Liu and R. Kitana's; a glowing hellish orange-red color. In his hands, was his macuahuitl. His armor reminded Johnny of what he wore during Shinnok's return, only more demonic. An Aztec warrior, forged from the pits of hell itself.

"Oh shit," Johnny cursed. "Damn, Kotal…"

Panther turned to Johnny. "You know him?"

Johnny nodded. "Kotal Kahn. From the look of things, the former Emperor of Outworld. We're...acquainted. Back when he was alive, that is. He tried to have Cassie and her team killed, but he but ended up killing Kenshi's dad instead. Looks like he's playing for Team Netherrealm. Can harness the power of the sun to heal or hurt."

Johnny turned back to Shang and the others. R. Liu and R. Kitana couldn't help but to smirk at the predicament Johnny and the others found themselves in.

"You should've known that it wasn't going to be easy for you, Cage." R. Liu sneered.

"For a moment, I did," admitted Johnny.

"You may wield the powers of a God, but even they will not save you," Mileena hissed. "Kronika's will shall not be denied." She then barked out a sentence in Tarkartan.

A battle cry was heard from the portal. Then, they emerged. A horde of screaming Tarkarta, blades drawn, ready for kombat, blood and above all things, fresh meat. They charged past Kotal, who pointed his macuahuitl at Johnny and the others...

...only to be blown back by a volley of hurricane-force gale winds unleashed by Storm and Johnny, some of them being knocked back through the portal, tripping over the horde of Tarkarta. R. Kotal stabbed his macuahuitl into the hard concrete, and held on for dear life.

It wasn't enough. More Tarkarta were pouring through the portal.

Johnny stopped blasting the Tarkarta with his wind and chose another tactic. He began to launch wind blades at the ceiling. Stark and Liu immediately caught on and quickly followed suit. While Storm kept the Tarkarta at bay, Iron Man, Liu and Johnny unleashed their most powerful attacks on the ceiling.

Shang and the others watched, confused as to what Johnny and the others were doing. But when a car from the top deck toppled, flattening a Tarkarta, Shang understood what they were doing. Iron Man took aim at the car and fired. The first blast struck the car, sending it flipping end-over-end towards the portal. Iron Man fired again, this time aiming for the fuel tank as if flipped.

**KA-BOOM! **

The car detonated, the blast wave knocking back Kotal, but it had the desired effect of causing more steel, concrete and a second car to fall onto the pile, blocking the portal. Kotal rolled out of the way, thus avoiding the explosion and being crushed under the falling debris.

"God, I fucking hate Tarkartans," Johnny muttered. "At least Baraka wasn't with them."

* * *

Shang dismissed the portal. He could have summoned another portal, but decided against it. He looked at R. Liu. The undead Shaolin was watching his reincarnation wield the fire, aiding Johnny, the dark-skinned woman, and the iron-clad warrior in destroying the ceiling and blocking the portal.

'It has been a while since I saw kombat,' Shang said as he removed his longcoat and tossed it to the side, leaving him only in his vest, slacks and boots. 'And I always wanted the powers of a God at my fingertips...'

* * *

The current threat of being overrun was over. But there were at least 25 Tarkarta remaining, backing the revenant version of Kotal Kahn. And there was Shang and his group.

"Okay, I give up," Iron Man said. He turned to Johnny. "If we survive this, you and I are gonna have a nice long chat about this, Cage."

"Um, guys..." Jen's voice got their attention. "We're surrounded by bad guys. Now what do we do?"

"You, Jen, keep Mileena busy. Looks like she has it in for you," Johnny replied.

Jen turned to the purple-clad hybrid. Mileena was back on her feet. The hideous-looking Edenian-Tarkartan hybrid hissed as she brandished her sais. Jen nodded and broke off to confront the former Outworld Empress.

Panther saw that Tanya was back on her feet, and turned to Oyoke. "Keep Tanya occupied. Stark, Ororo, and I will deal with Kotal and the Tarkarta."

Johnny turned to Liu and Kitana, only to discover that their Revenant counterparts had already confronted them. He just hoped that his daughter and Hanzo's son were strong enough to withstand their combined might.

That left Shang Tsung.

"Keep the Tarkarta contained! We can't let them leave the garage!" Johnny ordered.

Iron Man nodded, as did Panther. "What about you?" Panther asked. "What are you going to do?"

Johnny looked at Shang, who had finished removing his longcoat and was in the process of tying his hair back. "I'm gonna bag me a sorcerer. If Jax can do it, then so can I."

Behind his mask, Iron Man rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We're definitely gonna have a long chat about this when this is over..."

Mileena, having overheard Johnny and Iron Man talking, made her opinion clear. "That conversation will not happen, because the both of you will die alongside your friends!" She then barked out a sentence in Tarkartan. "Rrgo-na-TAY!"

The Tarkarta charged.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Panther bellowed.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Storm echoed her husband, along with Oyoke and the Dora Milaje.

"FIGHT!" both Shang and Johnny shouted.

With that, the two sides clashed.


	22. 15: Confrontations - Johnny Cage, Part 3

**Chapter Fifteen: Confrontations – Johnny Cage, Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi, Part Three**

SNAFU'S NOTES: To honor the late Chadwick Boseman, Black Panther in this fic will be modeled after him. A fitting homage to the man. Yeah, this chapter is long. The next chapter will being about the conclusion to Johnny's confrontation arc.

Tony Stark thought he had seen it all, be it as Iron Man, an Avenger and as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He has seen supervillains, madmen and would-be conquerors of all shapes and sizes. He has fought and survived the likes of Doctor Doom, Thanos, Mr. Sinister, and even Galactus. He even fought against friends like Captain America and The Incredible Hulk, both the genuine article and his Skrull counterpart.

When he took off from the Helicarrier that day, he had expected resistance from Johnny Cage. After all, his daughter was one of four hosts of the Phoenix Force, and there was nothing worse than a father fighting tooth and nail to protect his children. And if anything, he would've preferred to deal with the Cage family patriarch rather than Sonya, given what she had done to Carol.

But this...

_"Johnny Cage. Former actor and ex-Earthrealm champion, now Chairman of Cage Incorporated, and God of Wind. At your service."_

Johnny wasn't a mutant, or a human for that matter. He was a God. Tony met his share of Gods, mostly from the Olympic Group. Johnny was pretty chummy with those guys, as Cassie was engaged to Ares' son. Even more important was that he wasn't originally from this planet, let alone his family, Jax and his family, the Matokan shaman and the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu.

Now, it seems, that their past has returned with a vengeance.

* * *

The current threat of being overrun was over. But there were at least 25 Tarkarta remaining, backing the revenant version of Kotal Kahn. And there was Shang and his group.

"Okay, I give up," Iron Man said. He turned to Johnny. "If we survive this, you and I are gonna have a nice long chat about this, Cage."

"Um, guys..." Jen's voice got their attention. "We're surrounded by bad guys. Now what do we do?"

"You, Jen, keep Mileena busy. Looks like she has it in for you," Johnny replied.

Jen turned to the purple-clad hybrid. Mileena was back on her feet. The hideous-looking Edenian-Tarkartan hybrid hissed as she brandished her sais. Jen nodded and broke off to confront the former Outworld Empress.

Panther saw that Tanya was back on her feet, and turned to Oyoke. "Keep Tanya occupied. Stark, Ororo, and I will deal with Kotal and the Tarkarta."

Johnny turned to Liu and Kitana, only to discover that their Revenant counterparts had already confronted them. He just hoped that his daughter and Hanzo's son were strong enough to withstand their combined might.

That left Shang Tsung.

"Keep the Tarkarta contained! We can't let them leave the garage!" Johnny ordered.

Iron Man nodded, as did Panther. "What about you?" Panther asked. "What are you going to do?"

Johnny looked at Shang, who had finished removing his longcoat and was in the process of tying his hair back. "I'm gonna bag me a sorcerer. If Jax can do it, then so can I."

Behind his mask, Iron Man rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We're definitely gonna have a long chat about this when this is over..."

Mileena, having overheard Johnny and Iron Man talking, made her opinion clear. "That conversation will not happen, because the both of you will die alongside your friends!" She then barked out a sentence in Tarkartan. "Rrgo-na-TAY!"

The Tarkarta charged.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Panther bellowed.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" Storm echoed her husband, along with Oyoke and the Dora Milaje.

"FIGHT!" both Shang and Johnny shouted.

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

With Liu and Revenant Liu...

He had trained from birth under the watchful eye of his adopted father. He was a prodigy in Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu and Wing Chun Kung Fu. He was the darling of the Shirai Ryu. He heard the stories of his namesake, the Shaolin Champion from his father and his uncles and Aunt Sonya, detailing his rise as Raiden's champion to his fall and descent as a Revenant, ultimately becoming the Revenant Emperor of the Netherrealm.

Liu took a moment to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side, leaving him in only the pants and boots. He had the build of a warrior, and had the battle scars to prove it (think a combination of Kazuya and Geralt's scars, minus the big scar seen on Kazuya's chest). He was more muscular than his Revenant counterpart, but still slender, as if steel cables had been wrapped around a skeleton.

Revenant Liu, for his part, nodded in approval. That coward Hasashi did something right. He just hoped that Quan Chi and Daegon have a better outcome in dealing with the Shirai Ryu dog.

"This battle was inevitable, as is my impending victory," R. Liu said.

"Yet, you could not best Uncle Johnny," Liu replied.

"Shang Tsung will take care of him. As I, will you."

Liu flicked his nose and went into the basic Shirai Ryu kombat stance. R. Liu recognized the posture all too well. It had been Scorpion's original stance before he changed it when he began to use his swords and spear.

"Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu," R. Liu sneered. "I am all too familiar with the style. Hanzo was one of us, in the past."

Then, Liu changed stances. R. Liu's eyes widened as he recognized the stance. A left neutral stance. But it wasn't Shaolin Wushu. No, it was Wing Chun Kung Fu.

Then, Liu balled his hands into fists, and attacked.

R. Liu quickly got over his stupor and went on the defensive. While R. Liu had trained with a Wing Chun master in his White Lotus days, Liu retained his Revenant's knowledge of the aforementioned Shaolin Wushu, and thus, was able to keep up with the former Immortal Champion.

Liu wasn't overly aggressive in his fighting style, but kept up the pressure on the Revenant Emperor. When R. Liu scored the first hit with a hard elbow, Liu responded in kind with a spinning back elbow that stunned the undead warrior, if only temporary. Both Liu and R. Liu went low with a hard punch to the stomach, of which they both shrugged off. Then, Liu made R. Liu backpedal/parry a flurry of chain punches he threw with devastating speed.

R. Liu went for a kick to the shins, followed by his own barrage of chain punches, only this time, his fists were enshrouded with dragonfire. Liu parried and blocked the blows just as the Revenant Emperor had done. R. Liu saw that he withstood the dragonfire with no permanent damage.

There was something that was stirring within the chest of the undead Emperor. A feeling he had not felt since his death. It was a feeling that washed over him like a wave.

He was actually enjoying himself, all things considered.

In life, he was Raiden's strongest champion. But in the Netherrealm, while still the strongest out of the Revenants, he felt like he wasn't being challenged. Not by Quan Chi, or by Shinnok.

Fighting Johnny Cage had lit the spark. Now, the fire was rising as he fought his reincarnation. Even if it was a fight for his life, R. Liu had to begrudgingly admit that the Shirai Ryu ninja was holding his own. Hanzo having him learn Wing Chun was something he did not expect.

But R. Liu welcomed the challenge either way. They were both evenly matched. Once he absorbed the soul of his reincarnation, not only would R. Liu live again, but he would be damn near unstoppable.

"Impressive," R. Liu complimented. "You are able to match me step-for-step."

He rolled forward, attempting to sweep Liu's leg. But Liu surprised him by disappearing in a geyser of fire.

"WA-TAH!"

**CRUNCH-WHAM-POW!**

The Flying Dragon Kick was the strongest technique in Liu Kang's moveset. In life, R. Liu used it to defeat Shang Tsung. Now, his reincarnation used it against him, having reappeared behind him.

And it hurt like bloody blazes, as his feet had been encased with Dragonfire.

But Liu wasn't finished. Still in the air and following the first strike, Liu drove his knee into his Revenant's back. The final blow – a backflip kick, the foot still on fire – destroyed the armor and sent R. Liu to the floor in a heap, while Liu landed on his feet, the fires now gone.

"It's because your heart is not in the battle. That is why I can match you," Liu explained.

R. Liu kicked himself back to his feet. Liu assumed the same stance as before. Slowly, R. Liu assumed his stance. But he did not attack.

The reason being was that his reincarnation was right. As much as he hated to admit. Not that his heart was any good anyway, as it no longer beat. "Save your mindless drivel for those who listen."

"Perhaps you should."

Had Johnny been paying attention and not busy with dealing with Shang Tsung, he would've watched the fight with a bag of popcorn. The two Lius were putting on a clinic, trying to one up the other...even if R. Liu was trying to beat his opponent senseless.

A triple-punch combo to the torso stunned Liu. A hard kick to the knee made R. Liu stagger, followed by a barrage of chain punches to the face. R. Liu countered with a second spinning elbow to Liu's face, and quickly capitalied. A straight punch to the torso, followed by a second elbow to the face had set Liu up for the Flying Bicycle Kick from his Revenant, before planting both feet into Liu's chest, knocking him back towards a concrete support pillar.

Liu grunted from the impact, but quickly recovered. He rolled forward to avoid R. Liu's demonic-charged fireball and performed a Shirai Ryu leg takedown, tripping R. Liu up, before following through with a hard heel to R. Liu's exposed torso. R. Liu's foot lashed out, striking Liu in the chest, forcing him to role backwards, and giving the Revenant Emperor some breathing room.

Liu's face was that of intense concentration, while his Revenant counterpart was one of intense rage. He wasn't expecting this level of resistance from his reincarnated counterpart. While welcome that he wouldn't make it wasy for him, it was indeed infuriating. His reincarnation was talented in Shirai Ryu Ninjitsu, but was a prodigy in Wing Chun Kung Fu.

'Just as I was in Shaolin Wushu,' R. Liu thought.

He was so close. So close into beating Hanzo's adopted son into submission and absorbing his soul. One step away from being alive once more. And yet, another chance to spite not only Raiden, but also Hanzo and Johnny for their failure in protecting his reincarnation.

R. Liu assumed a vertical base and went back into his stance. This battle was just beginning.

* * *

At the same time, with Kitana and Revenant Kitana...

Kitana Kahn was a martial artist, but she was also a scientist. She had the memories of the Revenant that stood before her. She knew how her Revenant fought.

Her only advantage was that the Revenant Empress did not know what she know. Aside from her parents, Kitana learned from a former assassin and picked up some pointers from T'Challa and the Dora Milaje. With her background in Taekwondo and Baguazhang, she was a formidable fighter indeed.

But squaring off against her Revenant would be her greatest challenge. Even with her knowledge of her Revenant's fighting style and techniques.

"Why fight me?" R. Kitana taunted as they circled one another, fans drawn.

"My last name may be Kahn, but I'm a Cage through and through," Kitana replied. "I like a challenge."

"This challenge will mark your end, and my new beginning," R. Kitana shot back. "The Elder Gods had no right in stealing what was rightfully ours!"

"Blame Quan Chi for that."

"This is a fight you cannot win, child. You are many years my junior to think you can face me in kombat."

"Your boss thought like that not once, but twice when he squared off against Dad and Cassie," Kitana sneered. "How'd that work out for him?"

R. Kitana sneered from behind her mask. "He was always an idiot. Sonya Blade as well for marrying him. And that pathetic child of theirs..."

"My parents are worth ten times more than Shao Kahn and Sindel," Kitana replied. Her lips twisted into a smirk. "And if memory serves, that pathetic child kicked your ass back at the Sky Temple, Empress of the Dead."

R. Kitana snarled and went on the attack, Kitana not having unfolded her fans save for deflecting her Revenant's bladed fans earlier in the battle, but still used them to block and parry. Then, Kitana lashed out, unfolding her fans and wielding them like a pair of butterfly knives, reversing the momentum and forcing the Revenant Empress on the defensive.

Those ballet lessons and the somewhat questionable (and in some cases, outright barbaric) training methods of her parents, and those of the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu were paying off.

R. Kitana, for her part, was shocked as she defended herself from Kitana's attacks. Sonya's aggression, she realized. But she was much better at controlling it. Johnny's patience, much to her annoyance.

The lightning-quick backhand made R. Kitana drop her fans. The spinning back kick that followed knocked her mask off entirely, sending her spinning to the ground. R. Kitana rolled out of the way as Kitana spun, leg raised, before dropping into a split, her heel striking thr floor where moments earlier, her head was originally located.

R. Kitana's kick drew blood as it busted Kitana's lip. The two Kitanas rolled backwards, R. Kitana retrieving her fans. Rapidly closing in on the distance, R. Kitana tried to cripple Kitana by going for her Achilles' tendons. Kitana avoided it by performing a butterfly twist. She followed through with a second butterrly twist, avoiding R. Kitana's fans as the flung them at her.

Landing in a crouch, Kitana attacked.

Leaping into the air, the youngest Cage/Kahn lashed out with a triple set of kicks, forcing R. Kitana to block the attacks. Armed with her own fans, Kitana had R. Kitana on the ropes. An overhead fan swipe and the double front kicks had been blocked. But the hard open palm strike to her torso wasn't, as R. Kitana didn't see that coming, knocking her back.

The Revenant Edenian leapt back to her feet, and performed the Square Boost. Kitana dodged it by performing a suicide kip-up. Hopping back to her feet, she spun around, but R. Kitana had recovered a lot faster. Her fist bounced off of Kitana's jaw. But Kitana rallied, and slammed her elbow into her breastplate. Going low, Kitana drove her fist into the armored stomach of her undead counterpart, followed by another elbow, finishing with an open palm strike to the chin, knocking R. Kitana down once again.

But R. Kitana was on her feet yet again and rushed in, fists flying, the fans now abandoned. Kitana gasped as her Revenant landed a hard strike to her side. Kitana responded with a kidney punch, making the Revenant Empress stagger from the pain.

Now, the battle fans were back in Kitana's hands. R. Kitana dodged a fan swipe aimed at her face. When she came back up, she shifted her body to the side to avoid the follow-up thrust, and ducked again under a third fan swipe. R. Kitana lashed out, striking Kitana's wrists, forcing her to drop the fans.

As R. Kitana zeroed in for the knockout blow, Kitana did something not even she was expecting.

When R. Kitana attempted to grab Kitana, the latter had dropped to the floor, legs stretched in a perfect split, one fist cocked back.

**PUNCH.**

R. Kitana screamed in pain as Kitana's fist smashed into her crotch, causing her to double over in pain. Oh, yes, Kitana was a Cage, and she took her father's lesson to heart.

"Forget the gentleman's code. Kombat is all about who gets to go home and who doesn't. You wanna take someone out, then you either gotta crack some family jewels or hurt a lady in their tender places."

Quickly capitalizing on her advantage, Kitana hopped back to her feet and delivered a rising knee to R. Kitana. The Revenant Empress was down, but not out.

R. Kitana staggered back to her feet. But Kitana wasn't fooled. She had used this deception in the past; luring unsuspecting warriors to try and finish her off, only to end up disemboweled and their throats slashed. Slowly, she backed away and stretched her hands towards her fans.

R. Kitana watched as her counterpart's war fans floated back into her counterpart's hands. R. Kitana then mimicked the gesture, and her own fans returned to her cold, dead hands.

There was no smug look on Kitana's face. Only an intensity that R. Kitana hadn't seen during her years as a Revenant.

As for R. Kitana, she would enjoy beating the little upstart into submission before stealing her soul.

* * *

At the same time, with Revenant Kotal and Black Panther...

Revenant Kotal Kahn did not aid the Tarkartans. Even in death, the Revenant Osh-Tekk saw them as beneath him.

No, his focus was on the man in the guise of the Panther.

Arms folded, Kotal watched as he and the white-haired woman (oddly reminding him of Sindel, minus the black streak in it), led the charge against the Tarkarta, accompanied by an armored man.

The armored one was firing off beams of light from his hands. Sometimes, a Tarkarta did manage to break through the defenses, only to be knocked down by said armored figure. No, it was the panther-man and his wife that caught his eye. He was regal. He led by example, leading the white-haired woman - obviously his wife - and the spear-wielding women into battle against the Tarkarta.

This man was a king.

The Tarkarta that raised arms against them were quickly cut down; impaled on their spears or dying from repeated slashes.

His wife was just as a big of a threat. She wielded powers similar to that of Raiden and Cetrion. A living, breating Goddess of nature. She fried one Tarkarta with lightning while sent another flying back from a gust of wind. A third Tarkarta had leapt in, only to be frozen solid. He fell to the floor, shattering upon impact.

The panther-man was heading in his direction. But five Tarkarta stood in his path.

* * *

Not wanting to risk the lives of his wife and bodyguards, Black Panther chose to engage the Revenant Osh-Tekk. To get to Revenant Kotal, however, was a different story, as five Tarkartans stood in his way.

From his place, Revenant Kotal watched as the black-clad figure strode in his direction. Five Tarkartans stood in between him and the challenger.

It wasn't even a challenge.

The first Tarkartan went for a wild blade swipe, only to receive a broken neck after T'Challa dodged the swing. Arching his back to dodge a second Tarkarta's swing, Panther slugged him, then used him as a Tarkartan shield, for Tarkarta Number Three, causing him to impale his comrade rather than the Wakandan King. When he released his dead comrade from his blades, T'Challa was already behind him, vibranium knife in hand.

One stab to the spine, and the Tarkarta was rendered a quadriplegic.

Two Tarkarta remaining. Make that one, as one clean slice to the throat easily severed the closest Tarkarta's jugular and carotid arteries, the vibranium blade slicing deep to the point of near-decapitation.

The last Tarkarta didn't even fall by T'Challa's hand. As he was in Revenant Kotal's way, he was cleaved in two by Kotal's macuahuitl, splitting him vertically from head to groin.

"You are no ordinary warrior," Revenant Kotal noted. "I see the truth, in your actions and your gestures. You are a king."

"That I am, Kotal Kahn."

"Killing you will be a great pleasure," R. Kotal said. "Lord Shinnok will claim your soul once you die."

"Dying is not what I'll be doing today, Kotal," T'Challa rebuked.

If anything, T'Challa saw that Kotal was strong enough to cleave a Tarkarta in two, given the way he was swinging his macuahuitl. Panther hopped back from R. Kotal's giant swing that would've bisected him at the waist. R. Kotal followed through with the spin's momentum and tried to lop off Panther's leg.

Panther responded by hopping up and planting one booted foot into R. Kotal's face, knocking him back.

Rolling forward, Panther attempted to capitalize, but Kotal quickly recovered, and drove his macuahuitl into the ground. Caught unaware, Panther was blinded from the flash of light that erupted from the impact.

R. Kotal followed through with a massive overhead swing, attempting to do what he had done to the last Tarkarta by splitting the Wakandan King in two. T'Challa, guessing what was coming, dodged the lethal swing. R. Kotal's macuahuitl dug into the concrete floor. As R. Kotal attempted to free his weapon, Panther's vision recovered.

Panther drew blood by bloodying R. Kotal's nose. Two more hard punches to the Osh-Tekk Revenant's face, followed by a rising knee scored Panther the first knockdown of their brawl.

But R. Kotal rallied. A hard backhand stunned T'Challa. The headbutt with his helmet had hurt like hell. The hard double hammer punch knocked Panther to the ground.

R. Kotal walked over to his macuahuitl and yanked it out of the ground. Turning back to his opponent, R. Kotal prepared to finish him.

Unfortunately, he underestimated his opponent. Panther was back on his feet.

He was fast. R. Kotal realized this when a hard kick once again knocked the macuahuitl out of his hands. The double drop kick knocked R. Kotal into a support pillar, stunning him, but not knocking him to the ground. Stepping on the flat blade of the macuahuitl, Panther kicked it away.

No matter. R. Kotal reached behind his back and pulled out his dual hooks. Panther readied himself.

R. Kotal was just as dangerous with those dual hooks as he was with his macuahuitl. T'Challa saw this when he was nearly blind-sighted by an attacking Tarkarta. Ducking under its blade swipe, he kicked the Tarkarta towards Kotal, who promptly eviscerated the lesser being, spilling blood and guts on the ground.

"Stupid Tarkarta! This is my fight!" R. Kotal bellowed.

Panther ducked under R. Kotal's hooks. Then, he blocked R. Kotal's arms when he swung his hooks yet again. Panther went low with a kick to R. Kotal's ankle, but missed, as Kotal raised his leg. Then he ducked as Panther's spinning roundhouse kick sailed through the air, missing his face. R. Kotal responded by sweeping the leg, knocking Panther to the ground.

He raised his hooks and drove them towards Panther's torso, but missed, as T'Challa rolled out of the way and delivered a hard kick to R. Kotal's side, knocking him away and giving him some much-needed breathing room.

Unfortunately for Panther, R. Kotal was within distance of his macuahuitl. Kotal didn't waste any time in retrieving his weapon. Panther, for his part, reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of vibranium knives.

Behind his mask, T'Challa smirked. He was known as 'The Most Dangerous Man Alive' for a reason. And it was time for Kotal Kahn to discover this truth first-hand.

* * *

At the same time, with She-Hulk and Mileena...

Jennifer Walters was no Black Panther, but she was trained by the best the Avengers had to offer. Steve Rogers was one of her teachers. The second was the adopted daughter of Thanos herself, Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan.

Rogers was the strict disciplinarian, while Gamora was a sadist. There was a reason why she was known as 'The Most Dangerous Woman In The Galaxy.' That training had saw her through Civil War, the Skrull Hulk's rampage through Manhattan and the War of the Hulks. Now, her training was coming to the forefront yet again against the hideous clone of Kitana.

Mileena had scored the first hit, teleporting behind Jen and slamming her booted foot into her back in a move that would've left any normal person with a shattered spine. But Jen wasn't normal. She was, after all, the Sensational She-Hulk.

Mileena was surprised when she saw Jen get back to get feet. She was even more surprised when Jen came in, fists blazing. She moved like a boxer, one of the styles Cap had taught her. Had Mileena eaten anything before the mission, she's probably had regurgitated it from her stomach after Jen introduced it to her spine by means of her fist. The hard punch to the gut made Mileena drop her sais. The uppercut that followed knocked Mileena into the air. Jen followed through with a hard dropkick that bounced Mileena off the pillar she had been hiding.

Mileena landed in a crouch, as if she was getting ready to pounce on the giantess, a hiss escaping from her lips. Jen had her fists raised in a boxer's stance.

Then, Mileena lunged forward, curling her body into a tight ball as she rolled along the ground, towards Jen.

"WHOA!" Jen shouted as Mileena's attack struck, launching her into the air, setting her up for another Teleport Kick that slammed her into the ground.

"Okay..." Jen groaned as she got back to a vertical base, "I am getting tired of getting hit with that same move…"

Jen charged at Mileena, slamming her shoulder into the demented clone of Kitana, knocking her back into the pillar. Rapidly closing in, Mileena launched several punches into Mileena's torso, followed by a right cross, and completing the combination with a quick right backhand.

Mileena responded with a headbutt to Jen's nose, forcing her back. Sais in hand, she moved to gut Jen…

...only for Jen's hand to catch Mileena's wrist. Mileena tried to do the same with her other hand, but Jen repeated the gesture, holding Mileena's wrists with her own hand.

Then, Jen broke Mileena's nose with a headbutt of her own, and sent Mileena flipping ass-over-end with a clothesline. Grabbing Mileena by the hair, Jen slammed her face-first into the ground. Once, twice, before flinging her back to the concrete pillar.

Mileena, despite the pain, was outright furious. This fight was not going the way she wanted it to go! With a feral scream, she lunged at Jen, tackling her to the ground. They rolled along the ground for a bit, until Mileena was on top. Sai in hand, Mileena had a madness in her eyes as she raised it and brought it down.

Jen twisted her upper body to the side, hearing the TING as Mileena's sai impacted not against green flesh, but instead the hard concrete. A hard elbow to the temple forced Mileena off of Jen.

In a rage, Mileena attempted a second Ground Roll. This time, however, Jen saw it coming. She waited, then punted Mileena's body into the support pillar for a third time.

"What a maniac," Jen said.

"Grr..."

Jen fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on!" she whined as Mileena staggered to her feet. "Stay down!"

"Never. You will have to kill me for that," Mileena hissed.

"When I get through with you," Jen replied as she balled her hands into fists, "you're gonna wish that I did just that."

* * *

At the same time, with Johnny and Shang...

He was coming at him with the clear intent to kill. The goofy, obnoxious man that Shang Tsung knew back on Earthrealm was gone. In his place was the man who had fought in the Netherrealm War and had withstood Shinnok's onslaught, besting him in kombat.

Johnny Cage was indeed the wild card out of Raiden's champions.

He moved like a leaf on the wind, weaving through his Flamming Skulls. He even dodged a spell in which Shang dropped a rotting, bloody carcass from overhead. No, this was not the Johnny Cage of old. The old Johnny Cage was someone wanting to prove that his skills were geniune.

This Johnny Cage was a new breed.

Shang blocked a kick from the God of Wind. Johnny swatted a kidney punch, and parried a spinning overhead chop from Shang. Johnny then countered with two quick jabs, of which Shang blocked. Another thing Shang discovered was that Johnny's fighting style was radically different. There were some flashy moves here and there, but Johnny's style was mostly professional and direct.

Obviously, Sonya's influence has been rubbing off on him.

Shang knew that as a mortal, Johnny was no challenge. Not to a man of his caliber. But now, as Fujin's successor, he was now a credible threat. While not being a God for very long, his powers had the potential to be even greater that of Fujin's.

Not even Fujin could fling razor-sharp blades that could neatly split someone from groin to gullet. Shang discovered this the hard way when Johnny bisected a Tarkarta the same way Revenant Kotal had done shortly before he intiated kombat with King T'Challa.

That was a distraction Shang quickly capitalized on. Morphing into Syzoth, Shang slid low, clipping Johnny's ankles and sending him flipping up and over. Hopping back to his feet, Shang planted both feet into Johnny's spine, knocking him close to the edge from where the Hulk had smashed Goro through.

Down below, Goro and Hulk were still fighting, with neither behemoth gaining the upper hand.

Johnny rolled to his left, just as Shang/Syzoth spewed a vicosious green bile from his gullet, which began to eat through the concrete upon impact. But Shang didn't let up. Morphing into Ermac, he ensnared Johnny in his telepathy and slammed him into the celing, then back to the ground, and finally, to the ceiling.

Johnny fell to the ground in a heap. Shang morphed back to his normal form and gloated over Johnny's prone form. His celebration was brief, as Johnny was playing possum. Caught in a gust of hurricane-level wind, Johnny propelled Shang into the ceiling, emulating what he had done.

"Had enough?" Johnny taunted.

"We have only just begun," Shang replied as he and Johnny got back to their feet. "Not even Liu Kang offered me such a challenge. You should be honored."

The wounds from both men began to heal; Shang using his powers to heal his injuries while Johnny's healing factor kicked in.

"I admit...in misjudging you, Cage," Shang continued. "Raiden's faith in Liu Kang has been misplaced. You were not just the wild card. You were the more credible threat."

"Yeah," Johnny admitted. "Only because your boss and Shinnok gave me no choice."

"It is not too late," Shang said. "I have Kronika's ear. I can convince her to stay her hand against you and your family. Not even Cetrion or Shinnok would dare to oppose her will."

"Tempting, but no," Johnny replied. "I've dealt with enough Earthrealm intrigue to know that Kronika won't keep her word, least of all you."

"Clever," Shang said. He waved his hands, and summoned three Flaming Skulls. "Then you will die here, and I will consume your soul."

Johnny summoned Stormbreaker to his hand. "Let's go," he challenged.

Shang threw the Skulls. Johnny cleaved through the first two, and backhanded the third, singing his hand. He then dodged three more Skulls as they erupted from underneath his feet..

The battle continued to rage on inside and outside the parking garage. In the back of his mind, Johnny wondered when this madness will finally end.

As good as he was, he could not fight Shang Tsung forever.


	23. 16: Confrontations - Johnny Cage, Part 4

**Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations – Johnny Cage, Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi, Part Four**

SNAFU'S NOTES: I placed a reference to the Game of Thrones fanfic **Frozen Fire** in the story. Anyway, this is the conclusion to Johnny's Confrontation arc.

On the Golden Gate Bridge, en route to Cage Incorporated…

The presence he had felt during the festival had returned. It was one that Johnny Blaze recognized almost instantly.

He was here. The soul-sucker had returned to San Francisco.

He was in Oakland visiting an old family friend when he felt the presence. He was not the only one. The Rider wanted out. The Rider wanted to play. Of course, the Rider's idea of play involved using the Penance Stare on the soul-sucker and that traitorous bitch that had accompanied him to the festival.

Both Blaze and the Rider knew that Cage was somehow involved. The Rider had long since sensed something was off about the Chairman of Cage Incorporated and his comrades, but it had been Nightwolf's intervention that made the Rider stay his hand. But now, it seems that ghosts of Chairman Cage's past has returned to haunt him and his allies.

Ghosts that needed judgment.

Which is why the Ghost Rider was racing across the Golden Gate Bridge, weaving through traffic. He looked towards Alameida Point, where he sensed the battle raging within the grounds of Cage Incorporated's main headquarters. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was moored across the bay, which meant that Rogers and Stark wanted in on the action.

He sensed Stark, but not Rogers. T'Challa was also present, as was Banner and his cousin. This encounter should prove quite interesting. He increased the speed on his bike, racing across the bridge, heading for Alameida Point.

* * *

While the battle raged on inside the parking garage...

Goro was the strongest of the Shokan. He was of the noble Draco lineage, the son of the late King Gorbak and his wife, Queen Mai. He was also known by his former moniker, 'The Prince of Pain,' due to his brutal and direct fighting style. Among his victories was the brutal one-sided fight against the Great Kung Lao.

But Goro had not fought anyone like The Incredible Hulk.

The moment that Goro had been slammed through the parking garage's walls and onto the hard ground below, the battle clearly wasn't going in his favor. The puny human had fight in him, and he was bringing it to the King of the Shokan.

Not to say that this battle wasn't entirely one-sided, as Goro was getting in some pretty good shots at The Hulk.

The Shokan King flung a fireball at Hulk, catching him in the face, blinding him. With a roar, Goro leapt into the air, and brought all 550 pounds down onto Hulk, driving him into the ground. One time. Two times. Three times before jumping back. Reaching down, Goro picked Hulk up with his lower, and began to pound on his chest with increasing force before slamming Hulk to the ground.

What Goro didn't know at the time was that blinding Hulk wasn't a permanent solution. Logan did it to Hulk, raking the adamantium claws against the eyes, blinding him. What Goro didn't know was that Hulk had a healing factor. And that his eyes were now healed.

And the Hulk was angry. Anyone who knew what the Hulk was capable of knew only one thing about the Hulk, the Exiled Gods included: You wouldn't like him when he's angry.

And unfortunately for Goro, The Hulk was **very angry**.

Hulk got back to his feet. Then, he went down to a knee. Goro smirked, thinking that he had finally weakened the giant behemoth. Then, the Hulk raised his hands, and brought them together in a massive thunderclap that had the effect of a mini-sonic boom. It was an attack that Goro did not expect to come from his opponent, as the blast knocked him off his feet.

Goro realized that his opponent was also fast, as he quickly covered the distance between them, just as he got back to his feet. A Sparta-style kick from the Shokan stunned Hulk long enough for Goro to go on the offensive.

Goro's lower fists struck Hulk in the kidneys. The Shokan King continued his assault with a jaw-breaking uppercut that would've killed a lesser man. Then again, any ordinary man wasn't the Hulk. When Goro went for a vicious overhead blow, Hulk's massive hand enveloped his head and slammed him to the ground like a rag doll.

And it **hurt**.

Goro was no stranger to pain, but he was in the business of giving it, not receiving it. But the Hulk wasn't finished. He slammed him again. And for a third time. The Hulk then leapt into the air, preparing to emulate Goro in trying to stop his guts in.

Unfortunately for Hulk, Goro rolled out of the way, just as Hulk left another impact crater on the ground. Goro then dodged a vicious overhead strike that would've smashed his head in like a melon.

Goro scrambled to his feet, and roared in defiance. Goro roared back.

The two behemoths charged at one another once again. This time, however, Fortune was not on Goro's side, as Hulk grabbed Goro, slammed him to the ground again, then flung him away...

...only he wasn't aiming for the Pacific Ocean. No, the Hulk had tossed Goro towards the parking garage.

* * *

At the same time, with Iron Man, Storm and the Dora Milaje...

Repulsors whining, Iron Man fired, catching a charging Tarkarta in the chest, knocking him down. A second Tarkarta got close enough to take a swing at Iron Man, who simply raised his arm.

**TING.**

The Tarkarta was surprised to see that his arm blade did not cut through the metal man's armor. His shock lasted for only two seconds before Iron Man fired a repulsor blast inches from the Tarkarta's face.

The Tarkarta was dead before he hit the ground.

As a hero and an Avenger, Iron Man avoided killing. Until today, given that these Wolverine-wannabes were actively trying to kill him. And that's not counting the zombie versions of Johnny and Hanzo's respective (adopted) children and the undead Aztec reject. But even Tony knew that the Mandarin-wannabe and Mr. Four Arms were the most dangerous.

At least the number of Tarkarta were dwindling. Stark knew that he wouldn't have survived without the aid of Storm and the Dora Milaje. T'Challa had chosen wisely when it came to his wife.

She had been one of the core members of the X-Men, and she herself had mentored Team S-F in the past. And she was a Queen that the Dora Milaje followed, as she fought alongside them. Like Stark, she avoided taking another life, but only in extreme situations.

And this definitely counted as an extreme situation. Either way, Storm had earned the respect of her husband's bodyguards as she fought alongside their beloved King in defense of not only the planet, but all of Wakanda.

Three Tarkarta charged towards her...

...only to be promptly impaled by jagged icicles. A fourth was electrocuted when it tried to impale the Dora Milaje to her left, leaving a smoking carcass behind.

"Glad to see that you're no fair-weathered friend, Storm," Iron Man quipped.

"This is no time for japes, Stark," Storm replied as she fired off a gust of wind that lifted another Tarkarta off his feet and sent him flying towards another support pillar, the meaty **SNAP** of the Tarkarta's spine having reduced it a quadriplegic. "Besides, Chairman Cage has already made that joke. It wasn't funny the first time he did it either."

"Speaking of the good Chairman, he has a lot of explaining to do once this is over," Iron Man said.

"Of that, I am in agreement," conceded Storm. "While I understand the deception, calling oneself a mutant when you are something far greater doesn't sit well with me. Chairman Cage's explanations have better be a good one."

"Given that his daughter was almost kidnapped and we're dealing with otherworldly invaders, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being."

At least the numbers of the Tarkarta were dwindling. But they were still a threat, while Shang Tsung and his lieutenants were the bigger threat.

&^%

The battle continued to rage on inside and outside the parking garage. In the back of his mind, Johnny wondered when this madness will finally end.

As good as he was, he could not fight Shang Tsung forever.

But if this was his last dance, he would make sure that Shang would earn it. Then again, losing wasn't an option. Not with so many lives at stake, including that of his family. His family is what drove Johnny forward. The thought of Sonya being a Revenant, Kitana's soul being absorbed by her Revenant counterpart and Cassie being a glorified sex slave to Shao Kahn, not to mention his own fate was what motivated Johnny in keeping up with the sorcerer.

Johnny dodged another Flaming Skull, and the three that erupted from the ground. But Shang was faster on the draw, striking Johnny in the torso with rapid-fire strikes. Johnny noted that Shang was using She Quan – Snake Style Kung Fu. Given that it was Shang Tsung, it was rather fitting.

Johnny responded with a barrage of attacks of his own, countering Shang.

Then, both men froze.

Goro was sent flying back into the parking garage, having been thrown by Hulk. Goro landed hard on the ground, near Shang.

Hulk showed up moments later, wanting to finish the fight. However, Shang came to the aid of his friend, forcing the Hulk back with a barrage of Flaming Skulls that backed him up near Johnny.

Hulk responded with a second thunderclap, the sonic boom knocking both Shang – and his discarded longcoat – and Goro off their feet, and out of the parking garage.

Meanwhile, Liu and Kitana had teamed up to fight both their Revenants, and were currently holding their own, when Hulk showed up with Goro. When the Hulk sent both Shang and Goro flying, the Revenant Emperor and Empress quickly retreated to Shang's side. Revenant Kotal had also been alerted to Goro's 'return', and broke off from his kombat with Black Panther to regroup.

The same can be said also for both Mileena and Tanya, having retreated from their respective opponents and returning to Shang's side. Storm and Iron Man both left the Dora Milaje to stand alongside her husband, while Oyoke took Storm's place in kombating the remaining Tarkarta, proving to be more than a match for Tanya.

Johnny and the others quickly gave chase. After what they had done, they were not getting away that easily.

* * *

Outside...

The plan had been simple enough. Kano may have been an uncouth cretin, but Shang Tsung did share one sentiment with the Aussie. The simple plans are the best. And this plan couldn't get any simpler. Return to San Francisco and kill Johnny Cage. The Revenant Emperor and Empress would track down their reincarnations and absorbing their souls, thus weakening the alternative Earthrealm. Once Jade and Kung Lao absorbed the souls of their own reincarnations, Kronika would be able to merge Earthrealm with the alternative Earthrealm.

And when that happened, not even Raiden's remnants could stop them.

The intel Shang gathered on Johnny had been sound. The revenant of Elektra helped fill in the blanks in regards to Hanzo and the others. But, the intel had been flawed.

Shang had planned on using superior numbers to subdue Johnny, Liu and Kitana. Only problem was that when Johnny confronted them, he had numbers of his own. Then, came the revelation that Johnny and the others were fully aware of Kronika's scheming and Cetrion's treachery.

But what shocked Shang – even though he didn't show it – was that Raiden's remnants had now ascended into Godhood. Their children were now demigods and demigoddesses.

Shang could almost imagine the reactions of Shinnok and the others once they confronted Raiden's missing champions.

"This was not how things were to play out, Shang Tsung," R. Kitana said angrily. She had underestimated her reincarnation, and thus, was unable to gain the upper hand in their kombat.

"Indeed," Tanya said, her jaw sore from Oyoke's attacks. Apparently, Tanya had made the comment that she would 'make T'Challa forget all about his Queen...' once she killed the current one and took her place, that is. Her opponent was more than a match, quite possibly her equal. "It seems that we have underestimated the reach and influence Johnny Cage has in this realm, Shang Tsung."

"In more ways than one, it seems," R. Kotal said.

Before any talk of regrouping could be made, several gales of wind appeared, whereas one was a pillar of dragonfire. Liu Hasashi emerged from the fiery pillar, leaving a scorch mark on the ground. From the gales of wind, Johnny Cage, Kitana Kahn, She-Hulk, The Incredible Hulk and Black Panther emerged from the gales of wind. Storm and Iron Man flew out of the ruined garage.

The battle had now become a standoff.

Johnny looked at Liu and his daughter. Both he and Kitana were banged up, but were still alive. Their Revenants were not expecting them to be well-trained to the point that they were giving their Revenants a serious run for their money.

"Leaving so soon?" Johnny taunted. "And here, I thought I was such a generous host. You seriously didn't think that it would be that easy, didn't you?"

Shang grabbed his longcoat and slipped it back on. "For a moment, there...I thought I did."

"Dad," Kitana groaned, "I'll never complain about you or Mom's training methods again."

"You two okay?" her adopted father asked, concerned.

"Still in one piece," was the reply.

"What she said," Liu added. "You?"

"I'm not dead yet," Johnny replied.

"You didn't say anything about Kotal Kahn being able to turn into a jaguar!" Black Panther hissed.

"That's new to me," Johnny replied. "I never fought the guy. Sonya dealt with him."

"Uh-oh." Iron Man's tone made them turn back to Shang's side. The Revenants, Tanya and Mileena had gotten their second wind. "Looks like they're in the mood for Round Two."

"Now what do we do?" Storm asked.

"I got a bad idea," Johnny replied. He cracked his knuckles. "Picture's up. Roll sound." He walked forward. "And action."

On Shang's side, R. Liu saw Johnny walk forward, being accompanied by his and R. Kitana's reincarnations, and strode forward, and joined by the others on his side. He too, began to walk forward, and was soon joined by R. Kitana and the others.

"They're not stopping," Liu noted.

"And neither are we," Panther replied, just as both sides broke into a dead run, safe for Iron Man and Storm, who flew towards Shang and his team.

The battle resumed as both sides collided with one another. While Oyoke and the Dora Milaje finished off the Tarkarta, the clash turned into a full-fledged brawl.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Alameda-San Francisco Medical Center...

It was breaking news. Some kind of attack on the grounds of Cage Incorporated. Originally, the Helicarrier had been the main topic, but once the explosion was heard, its point of origin coming from Alameda Point - or more specifically, from one of its parking garages - the news changed from the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D. to that of what was going on at Cage Incorporated.

As Johnny disliked news helicopters in Cage Incorporated's airspace, the helicopter was keeping its distance. But that didn't stop the news chopper from filming the brawl that was going on outside.

The same breaking news that Cassie Cage, Vera Briggs and Alexander Aaron was currently watching.

Following her father's orders to the letter, Cassie and her beau had arrived at Vera's job. While annoyed that she was pulled away from an important meeting, Cassie silenced her honorary aunt by showing her the battle at Land's End from moments earlier. Vera knew what that meant. Earthrealm was here.

But before they could leave, however, the news came on, interrupting the regularly scheduled programming to bring the current news of the battle taking place at Cage Incorporated.

"This is Kaitlin Shou and I'm in Sky Chopper 5!" the reporter said over the din of the chopper's blades. "We are live near Alameda Point and it is an all-out brawl here at Cage Incorporated! As you can see, Chairman Johnny Cage is in the middle of a fight that includes his daughter, Dr. Kitana Kahn, She-Hulk, Iron Man, Black Panther, Storm and the Incredible Hulk!"

"Oh, shit," Cassie cursed, ignoring Vera's shout of "Language!"

"More of Kronika's forces?" Alex asked.

Cassie nodded grimly. "Kronika isn't taking any chances. She's brought the big guns for Dad."

Vera grew alarmed. "My God. Jax and the girls...!"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded grimly. "But if the Avengers and the X-Men know about the Phoenix, then they'll have a fighting chance if they're present."

"Let's hope so," Alex said.

* * *

Back to the fight...

The battle madness returned to Johnny Cage like an old friend as he and Iron Man teamed up and squared off against R. Kotal Kahn. Black Panther had destroyed his macuahuitl, leaving the Revenant with only his dual hooks. If transforming into a jaguar was bad enough, he could call forth the power of the sun.

Johnny's arm was scorched, but was healing. Iron Man had gotten the worse of it, R. Kotal Having grabbed him and doused him with lethal sunlight. Good thing his armor had taken the brunt of the damage.

Black Panther had his hands full with the Revenant Emperor and Empress, but he was holding his own. Even when they were alive, Liu Kang and Princess Kitana were the most deadliest of kombatants. But T'Challa wasn't known as 'The Most Dangerous Man Alive' for nothing.

Shang Tsung was getting double-teamed by both Liu Hasashi and Kitana Kahn, the soul sucker being forced on the defensive against dragonfire and the fan blades.

Tanya was experiencing the full fury of one furious Storm. What most people didn't know was that aside from her mutant powers, Ororo Munroe was quite skilled in hand-to-hand kombat. This, Kitana and the reincarnated kombatants knew, as she tested them personally during their visit to Wakanda. Of course, Johnny and the other Exiled Gods knew of Storm's kombat prowess.

Mileena was gunning for Jen yet again, itching for a rematch. Jen was more than happy to oblige. And Goro had all hands full with Jen's cousin.

Then, the familiar roar of a motorcycle had stopped all kombatants from fighting.

While Goro, Mileena and the three Revenants shared looks of confusion, Shang and Tanya both shared looks of dread. That demonic aura was one that neither person didn't forget.

Then...he appeared.

He had came through Alameda Point's South Gate, and tore through the residential district. Now, he tore through the parking garage, complete with the last surviving Tarkarta wrapped by his neck on his chain (and thankfully, not harming Oyoke and the Dora Milaje) as he sped past.

The Spirit of Vengeance. The Ghost Rider.

A demonic roar erupted from the specter's gullet as he flung the Tarkarta to the ground with bone-crushing force, moments before he and his hellfire-infused motorcycle landed on the ground. Johnny and Iron Man saw that the Rider was heading towards them, and quickly got out of the way, just as R. Kotal was introduced to the Rider's motorcycle via broadside, knocking him back.

Johnny was cackling like a madman. "Oh, you guys are so screwed now!" he crowed as he, Kitana, Liu and the assortment of heroes backed off.

"No..." Tanya whispered, her face now a mask of fear.

The Rider punted R. Kotal, knocking him back towards Shang and the others. Then, his grinning skull found the aforementioned sorcerer, and his fire burned even brighter. He got off the bike and faced down Shang himself.

For the first time in Johnny's life, he saw a look that Sonya would kill to see on Shang's face.

Cold fear.

"**Youuuu...**" the Rider drew out the word, one gloved hand curled into a single finger, pointing at Shang. "**GUILTY.**"

"Rider!"

The Rider spun around when Johnny called his name.

A malicious smirk spread across Johnny's face as he pointed to Shang, uttering the phrase that Shang himself had said to many a fallen kombatant back when he hosted Mortal Kombat.

"Finish him."

"**With pleasure,**" the Rider replied, turning back around...

**CRUNCH.**

**THUD.**

...and was promptly greeted with R. Liu's foot smashing into his face from the Flying Dragon Kick, knocking him down.

But it was enough for Shang to summon a portal. "Withdraw!" he ordered, as his forces retreated from the field of battle. Goro was the first, with Mileena and Tanya bolting through the portal next. The three Revenants bolted through the portal. With a roar, the Rider grabbed the chain and let it fly...

...just as the portal vanished, Shang Tsung having narrowly escaped the Rider's wrath. The chain clattered to the ground.

"Aw, come back!" Johnny shouted after Shang as the portal winked out of existence. "I was havin' fun!"

"**Escaped...**" the Rider hissed as he retrieved his chain.

"He'll be back," Johnny said. "And he'll get his."

"**He's mine, Cage,**" the Rider hissed. "**His soul shall be judged.**"

Not wanting to argue with the Rider, Johnny simply replied with, "He's all yours." Then, he turned back to the others. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

Kitana responded with a thumbs-up. Liu nodded. More nods in the affirmative and several replies of "Yes."

"So...that went well," Iron Man said as sirens were heard in the distance.

"Well enough," Johnny replied. "We're not dead." He looked upwards, and saw the news helicopter flying overhead. "Oh. Great. As if I didn't have enough on my plate aside from Kronika."

"About that, Chairman," interjected Storm. "I believe an explanation as to what we are dealing with is in order."

"Agreed," T'Challa seconded. "I, too, would like to hear why we are facing an otherworldly invasion, not to mention your role in it."

There was no negotiation, no leeway. Once again, Johnny found himself preparing for a conversation that he really wanted to avoid. But if he wanted the Avengers on his side, he had to come clean...for the most part.

* * *

Office of Johnny Cage, minutes later.

The only thing that remained of the battle was a damaged paring garage and the bodies of thirty fallen Tarkarta. Liu Hasashi and the Ghost Rider had incinerated them, save for one.

That one was being guarded by the Dora Milaje, its body secured in a body bag and placed inside the Wakandan VTOL. It would be taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier for an autopsy.

Johnny Cage had been busy following his return to his office, being accompanied by his adopted daughter and her (unknown to her) fiance, several superheroes and the chief bodyguard to the King and Queen of Wakanda. First he had to placate the media and the police.

That's where Kitana Kahn and Liu Hasashi came in. It was Kitana who came up with the story. It was the truth...from a certain point of view. The Cage family and Cage Incorporated was being targeted by criminals of unknown origin. They had tried and failed to kidnap Cassie Cage and kill her fiance, while at the same time, ambush the Chairman of Cage Incorporated and kidnap his adopted daughter.

S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-Men had caught wind of this, and intervened on Cage's behalf, thus bringing the attempted murder and kidnappings to a screeching halt. But the threat was far from over, as not only Cage himself was being targeted, but also the Avengers and the X-Men due to their intervention in saving Cage and his daughters.

That placated the press and law enforcement for the time being.

Storm and T'Challa were on the love seat, T'Challa unmasked, Oyoke standing behind them. Tony Stark remained standing, his face uncovered. Both Jen and Banner were on the sofa, while Liu and Kitana flanked Johnny Cage once again. The Rider was absent, as he left the grounds soon after.

Once they were settled in (and copious amounts of hospital-grade painkillers was passed around), they waited until Johnny was finishing up his phone call to his sister.

"Yeah. Earthrealm took a stab at Cassie and me. And that's not saying what they'll do to Sonya and the others," Johnny spoke into the phone. "We're at Stage 1 Administrative Lockdown. Officially, you're deceased back in Earthrealm, and we don't exist, but Kronika and the others remember who we are and the threat we pose. Yeah, Becky. Stay in London for the time being. Take care of your family. Yeah, love you too, sis."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "It's funny. Self-reflection can be one hell of a thing. Before I became a god, I was an actor, as you already know."

"So the 'billionaire industrialist genius' is a ruse?" T'Challa asked.

"Sort of," Johnny admitted. "Back in Earthrealm, I was making ends meet by working as a stuntman. Dangerous, but the pay was good. I graduated from college with a degree in Business Administration. However, I had just finished filming my second movie and I was making more coin than I was if I went corporate. So I stayed in Hollywood. When I came here, I wanted a change. So I didn't return to Hollywood and worked my way up the corporate ladder."

"So who exactly are we dealing with here?" Tony asked. "Who is Shang Tsung's boss?"

This time, it was Kitana who spoke. "Kronika. The phenomenon regarding the numerous whirlwinds of sand all over the planet? That's her. She merged Earthrealm with our planet, but was only partially-successful. Only thing that's stopping her is me and my friends."

"Explain," Storm said.

"I, along with Liu and the others, have memories of our past lives," Kitana explained. "When we died, the necromancer Quan Chi took our souls and transformed them into the undead abominations you saw earlier today."

"They seem to have it in for Johnny," Jen remarked.

"Yeah. Only because Sonya and I survived Sindel's rampage that killed Kitana and Jade," Johnny snorted. "Sonya and I were lucky that day."

"When Quan Chi claimed our souls, he purged them of anything and everything that made that person good," Liu continued. "The Elder Gods took the discarded pieces of our souls and flung them through time and space."

"And here we are," Kitana finished. "Kronika's invasion was inevitable either way. She would see this planet as a threat, and would have invaded."

"Did anyone else know that you're a God?" T'Challa asked Johnny.

"Odin knew. Which means Thor knows," Johnny replied. "And the Ancient One knew. That means there's a good chance that Doc Strange also knows, as he trained alongside Nightwolf. Sorry for the deception. Claiming to be a mutant was a lot safer than saying 'I'm your god. Bow to me.'"

"I see your point, Boss," Jen conceded. "People who claim to be of divine status are usually the bad guys. Or insane."

"Gods know we've seen our share over the years," Storm said.

Johnny punched in several keys on his laptop. Moments later, the flat-screen TV came to life, showing the battle inside the parking garage. Kitana had recorded the entire thing using a second drone.

"You know," Johnny mused, looking at Liu fight his Revenant counterpart, "if I was still acting, I'd be pushing for you to become an actor, Liu."

"Tempting, Uncle Johnny, but no," Liu replied. "A ninja's life is more my speed." He frowned. "But something has been bothering me. Kronika knew where and how to hit us."

"Elektra," Johnny replied simply.

"Elektra?" Tony and the others repeated. "But she's dead." His eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"Grandmaster Toasty has a plant within the Hand," Johnny explained. "That's how we know that Kano did Elektra in. And if Shang's alive and kicking, then that means Quan Chi is here as well."

"Quan Chi?"

"Netherrealm necromancer and free-roaming sorcerer," Kitana explained. "He likes to revive fallen fighters as Revenants and unleash them on their former comrades."

"Jax, Hanzo and Kuai know of the experience first-hand," Johnny continued. "But Raiden managed to reverse the process, and revived them. I myself narrowly avoided this fate."

"What about the guys who tried to jump Cassandra earlier in the day?" T'Challa asked. "What do you know about them?"

Johnny ended the video and brought up the Clash at Land's End. He paused the video at Kano's smug mug. "That's Kano. Black Dragon boss. Wanted in over 35 countries. Responsible for getting most of Sonya's old unit killed, including her former partner/fiance. The faceplate is Jax's handiwork. Jax knocked Kano's eye out. Literally. Has it in for me because I married Sonya."

"So he's dangerous," T'Challa said.

"That's a complete understatement, T'Challa," Johnny replied mildly. "If there is money involved, he'll play all sides. Remember Kotal Kahn and Mileena? Kano was selling intel to both sides, playing them both. You thought Klawe was bad? Kano makes him look like a saint in comparison. He might try and gut you just so he could get Wakanda's Vibranium stash."

"I would like to see him try," T'Challa growled.

"Kano's dangerous. He likes to play mind games. I should know. He had Cassie and Jacqui kidnapped back in Earthrealm."

Storm frowned. "Exactly how old is Cassandra and Jacqueline?"

"Forty-one. They were 25 back in Earthrealm, but de-aged back to five-year-olds. Sonya saw it as a second chance to be a better mother for Cassie."

"What can you tell us about Shao Kahn?" Banner asked as Johnny paused on the massive form of Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn. Emperor of Outworld. Outworld O.G.," Johnny said. "Remember Shang Tsung?" Johnny pointed to Kahn's image. "He trained Shang in the Black Arts. Very dangerous. Very tough." He turned to T'Challa. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about Kahn rather than Kano. Especially that you have so much more to protect. Congratulations, by the way."

"Congratulations?" T'Challa repeated, confused.

Wordlessly, Johnny nodded his head towards Storm, whose blue eyes widened. "Wait...how did you..." she whispered.

"One talent that comes in handy is the ability to look into one's soul," the God of Wind explained. "It's how we're able to see whether or not you're friend or foe." He pointed to Storm, as the realization began to dawn on T'Challa. "I see into Storm's soul...and there is another within her. A spark, but one that will grow into a flame."

Tony's eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the room, as what Johnny was implying soon became clear.

"You're...pregnant?" T'Challa sputtered.

"I missed my period," Storm confessed. "I was experiencing the morning sickness just today before you woke up." She took T'Challa's hand into her own. "You're going to be a father."

A myriad of emotions swarmed through T'Challa. Through sheer willpower, was T'Challa able to keep himself from fainting. He stood up, taking Storm with him, the mutant having a confused look on her face.

Then, T'Challa fell to his knees, resting his head against Ororo's still-flat belly, whispering a prayer of thanks to the Goddess Bast.

Storm smiled softly as she ran her fingers through her husband's scalp. "**You finally bow before your Queen,**" she whispered softly in Xhosa.

T'Challa raised his head, and replied, also in Xhosa, using her married name. "**No. Not my Queen. I bow before the mother of my child, Ororo Iqadi T'Challa.**" Clearing his throat, he and Storm sat back down.

"Okay, happy occasion aside," Jen said, turning back to Johnny, "what does all of this have to do with you?"

Johnny leaned back in his seat. "Well...it all started with a tournament. The tournament, held once a generation. Shao Kahn had his eyes set on Earthrealm, but he couldn't invade it right off the bat. The tournament was called Mortal Kombat. Win ten in a row, then it's game over. Shao Kahn invades Earthrealm. That's where my story began..."


	24. 17 Confrontations - Sonya Blade, Part 1

**Chapter Seventeen: Confrontations - Sonya Blade, Part One**

SNAFU'S NOTES: Special thanks goes to Ted Hsu for proofreading this.

At the same time, at Special Forces Desert Command...

It was known among the rank and file of the desert base that Professor Charles Xavier had close ties with the commanding and executive officers of the Army's Special Operations Detachment Inferno, due to their children having been former students of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters.

Xavier was one of several people who knew the truth behind the Exiled Gods and their origins, but was sworn to secrecy. It also helped that Cassie and Jacqui's parents had no problems with mutants, and helped them any and every way they could.

Xavier could understand the deception. They were from another Earthrealm, refugees from their home, and they could forget about going home again. They were heroes, forced to flee due to circumstances beyond their control.

So when Professor Xavier emerged from a stepping disk courtesy of Magik, with Erik Lensherr accompanying him, the guard at the front gate was alarmed, but calmed down when he recognized the good professor. But, given Magneto's past as a villain, the guard had every right to be concerned, especially with Magneto in his trademark attire and helmet.

At least Xavier was able to gain access to the desert base.

* * *

The fastest way to Sonya's office was through the tank garage bunker. As Xavier had once visited the desert base in the past for part of a tour, he knew where to go.

There, both Xavier and Erik watched the hustle and bustle of Inferno Squad hard at work, reparing the tanks, man and mutant working together. Some even stopped and stare at the elder mutants, wondering why would they grace the desert base with their presence. The two men must've made quite the sight; Charles in a simple suit, while Magneto was in his normal purple-and-red attire, cape flowing behind him, helmet now in his hand.

"You see, Erik?" Xavier said as they crossed the pathway. "Man and mutant can live and work together, if united under a shared cause."

Erik nodded. "If you want me to tell you that I'm impressed, Charles, then it will take a lot more than this. It's a start, I'll admit. But we have a long way to go before your dream is made a reality."

He heard of Inferno Squad's reputation, as well as of its two commanding officers. The Army had long since allowed mutants to join up, seeing the potential in using mutants to defend Uncle Sam and their allies. The Soviet Union soon followed with their own elite group of mutant soldiers.

"Oh, ye of little faith, old friend," Xavier chided. "Inferno Squad is known for taking in misfits – human and mutant alike – and train them into competent soldiers. You yourself know that both Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs are mutants with close ties to the Institute."

"I've also had my own encounters with them in the past," the Master of Magnetism admitted. "Albeit on the opposite side. Personally, I'd rather fight Sonya than Grandmaster Hasashi." He then cut Xavier off. "Yes, Charles, I know all about Cassandra and Jacqueline's tenure at your school." He shook his head. "It boggles the mind as to how they, along with Grandmasters Hasashi and Liang, were able to keep the Phoenix Force a secret for a long as they did."

"Any parent would do anything and everything to protect their children, Erik," Xavier said. "You, of all people know that."

Erik sighed. "A lot of good it did to our race, Charles," he grumbled. Even now, he still felt guilt over the circumstances that led to the Decimation, as it was his own daughter that had caused it.

After a series of corridors and hallways, with the assorted rank and file giving them a wide berth (it also helped that Magneto was in full costume, helmet in his hand), they reached Sonya's office, where they were greeted by her secretary, who eyed both mutants warily, despite being one herself. She knew who these two men were, as they were quite famous (or in some cases, infamous).

"Can I help you?" she asked, giving both men the once-over.

"We're here to speak with Colonel Blade on an urgent matter," Erik replied cordially. "I'm Erik Lensherr." He gestured to Xavier. "This is Charles Xavier."

"The Colonel is expecting the both of you." The secretary then pressed the button on her intercom. "Pardon me. Colonel Blade?"

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr are here to see you."

"Send them in," Sonya's voice ordered.

* * *

Five minutes earlier...

Sonya Blade knew that this day would come. No, not the Avengers and X-Men discovering that Team S-F had the Phoenix Force. No. She was worried about Kronika. She and Gods-know-who-else aside from Kano, that is. She was brooding. She hated to play the waiting game. While she wanted to take action, even she had no idea as to who Kronika had in her corner aside from Kano. She had been impatient once, and it cost her the life of her former partner/fiancé then.

Never again.

She hadn't thought of Kano for the past sixteen years. Now, he was here, and drew first blood by killing Elektra. Even worse, Kronika was only half-successful in merging Earthrealm with this Earth. Only way the Titan of Time could fully merge Earthrealm is for the Revenants merge the souls of the reincarnated kombatants with their own.

Including Kitana's soul.

That didn't sit well with Sonya. The reincarnated Edenian wasn't of her blood, but she was still her daughter. She had grown attached to her, and just as Cassie was more attached to Johnny, Kitana was more attached to her. She was not of her blood, but she was still a Cage.

Sonya closed her eyes and silently counted to ten, trying to get her temper under control. Some say that between the Exiled Gods, Sonya had the shortest temper out of the five. Johnny had been working on getting her to control her temper. So far, it's been working.

Without opening her eyes, Sonya addressed the second party in her office. "You were supposed to warn Jax or me about this beforehand."

Silence. Then, the outline of a woman appeared, seated on the couch. "Are you referring to Kronika or the Avengers and X-Men discovering the truth behind the Phoenix Force's hosts?"

"Both."

The astral form began to solidify. A redheaded woman in a red leather waistcoat. Her black pants and black turtleneck was slightly visible, as the waistcoat was closed. Black boots adorned her feet. Her solid white eyes were covered by a pair of stylish-looking, red-tinted sunglasses.

"You've been brooding ever since you've arrived," she noted.

"Am I that easy to read?" Sonya asked, opening her eyes.

"You really want me to answer that, Colonel?"

"I thought the point of having a psy-ops specialist meant that we could be at least ten steps ahead of our enemies," Sonya whined.

Julia Carpenter – formerly known as Spider-Woman, now the second Madame Web – gave a look of faux sympathy. "I've done excellent work. You can't deny that. So, what are you planning to do?"

"For the moment, nothing," the Goddess of Thunder replied. "Right now, dealing with the Avengers and X-Men is my top priority. So, what happened? You didn't see this coming?"

"Kronika's partial merger has weakened my power," Julia admitted. "The web has been rendered, but not completely broken." She adjusted her glasses. "What I can tell you is that Commander Rogers have the full backing of the President in regards to finding and containing the Phoenix Force."

"Shit," Sonya cursed. Her loyalties may have lied with the government, but she was a mother above all. Was she willing to go to war with the government, the Avengers and the X-Men just to protect Cassie and her team?

'I died a hero twice,' Sonya thought, remembering what Raiden had told her about the original timeline before he had reset it at Armageddon. 'No way in hell am I going to become the criminal now.'

She then asked Julia, "Aside from Kano, what other threats does Kronika have drawn to her side?"

Julia 'hmmed.' Sonya knew she was concentrating. "The web is hazy, but I see Kronika attracting shadows of the Exiled Gods' past; villains long since dead, now brought here. She has drawn quite the host from key points in time. And she will soon unleash them on this planet."

"Aside from Kano, who else has Kronika drawn to her side?" Sonya asked again. She needed to know who else Kronika was bringing to this world.

Julia concentrated again. "A couple stand out in particular. Two sorcerers; one who consumes souls, while the other twists them into something...not human..."

Sonya knew right off the bat. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." She stood up and began to pace. "Anyone else?"

"The rival Dragon to Kano."

Sonya frowned. "Daegon." She still owed the bastard for what had happened to Cassie and Jacqui. While it was true that Kano had ordered the kidnapping of her daughter and niece, it had been the Red Dragon that delivered Cassie and Jacqui to Havik and Reiko.

"The brother of Kuai Liang and his student, both having succumbed to the darkness..."

"Bi-Han, or Noob Saibot as he calls himself now. And Frost."

"A conqueror and his wife..."

Sonya stopped mid-step. "Shao Kahn and Sindel. Fuck me..."

"You said you wanted to know, Colonel," Julia defended. Sonya could only nod before Julia continued. "Shinnok and Cetrion are more than obvious, given their familial ties to Kronika."

"First things first, I gotta warn Johnny and the others," Sonya said. "Each one of these guys you mentioned have beef with either me, my husband or my friends."

"That's not counting Black Sky's uncle," Julia added.

Sonya's frown deepened. Grey Cloud. Damn. She sat back down "Given what you told me, we have two choices: either Kronika and her goons picks us off one at a time, or we go and ask for help from Rogers or Summers," she surmised. There was a good chance she might need both of them, Sonya knew.

Julia shrugged her shoulders. "More or less. But expect visitors today."

Now, Sonya was alert. "Who?"

"Professor Xavier and Major Danvers, or course," Julia replied matter-of-factly.

Sonya groaned. She really wanted to hit her head on her desk. Why couldn't Jax be in charge of the base this weekend?

"If it's any consolation, your husband and fellow gods each will receive visitors from both the Avengers and the X-Men," the second Madame Web confirmed.

"Like that will make me feel any better." Sonya snorted.

Sure enough, the call from the front gate came. Xavier and Lensherr were already here. Deciding that now would be the best time to get it over with, Sonya allowed the two mutants access. Looking up from her phone, she saw that Julia had disappeared.

Sonya closed her eyes and allowed herself to calm down. Once she was done dealing with Xavier and Danvers, she would get on the horn with Johnny and the others and warn them what Julia had told her.

Then, her intercom crackled to life. "Pardon me. Colonel Blade?"

Sonya opened her eyes and pressed the button on her intercom. "Yes?"

"Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr are here to see you."

"Send them in."

* * *

About two minutes after Erik and Xavier gained entry to the desert base…

Through a series of events, Thaddeus Ross became the Red Hulk. He was also supposed to be dead, buried with full military honors. That was the price he paid in becoming the Red Hulk in his attempt to finally bring down The Incredible Hulk.

So when Thunderbolt Ross emerged from a dimensional rift, opened by the Scarlet Witch and accompanied by the woman in question and Captain Marvel, the guards at the gate were on high alert, in camo fatigues complete with rank, to say they were shocked was a complete understatement.

"Gen...General Ross?! But...you...you died, sir!" the guard sputtered.

"I know. I got better," Ross replied. "Stand down, son. I'm here on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Where's your X.O.?"

"She's in a meeting, sir," the second gate guard replied as he and the other guard lowered their weapons. "With Professor Xavier and Magneto, sir."

Behind Ross, Captain Marvel and the Scarlet Witch exchanged worried looks. More so than the Scarlet Witch. She and her father had a falling out some years prior. This would be the first time Wanda has seen him since their fallout.

Carol Danvers was feeling the same amount of dread. She once looked up to Sonya. But all that changed when they found themselves on opposing sides of the Superhuman Registration Act. Then, they came to blows in regards to whom Carol thought was Julia Carpenter.

It was the closest Carol came to losing, as Sonya brought forth the full fury of her powers to match Carol's. Had it not been for Iron Man intervening, then the match would've ended in Sonya's favor.

Ross, in the meantime, nodded in acknowledgment. "As you were. The both of you."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the guards shouted, returning to their posts, as Ross led the two women inside the base.

* * *

General Ross knew his way around the base. He was among a small group of people who had been given a tour of the base, among them being Charles Xavier. The tank bunker brought back memories back when he used to run a tank battalion.

The looks the three Avengers were being given varied. Shock and awe for Ross. Scrutiny for Carol. And outright hatred for Wanda, given what she had done, as she was the one responsible for the Decimation.

All in all, it was a miracle that no one took a shot at the Scarlet Witch.

"It could've been worse," Ross mused once they exited the bunker and into the admin wing of the base.

"That's yet to come," Carol said.

"Honestly, you should've handled that matter more carefully, Carol," Ross noted.

Carol snorted. "That's rich, coming from a guy who was obsessed with capturing the Hulk. You pretty much kept tank companies in business with all the tanks Banner smashed."

Before the verbal argument began, Wanda stepped in between and played peacemaker. "Okay, guys, calm down. This fighting is meaningless. We need to focus on the task at hand. A task that is now made harder with my father and Professor X present."

Sure enough, the former General and the former Air Force pilot calmed down. Without saying another word, Ross turned on his heels and resumed walking down the corridor. Carol and Wanda followed close behind.

* * *

Now…

One thing Sonya liked about Xavier was that his presence always put her at ease. She rose from her chair to greet both Xavier and Erik properly. He was one of several people who knew the truth behind her family and Cassie's team. While a bit annoyed at the deception, Charles understood the reason why.

"Colonel Blade," Xavier greeted, shaking Sonya's hand.

Sonya smiled warmly at the bald-headed man. "Sonya's fine, Professor. We've known each other long enough." She then turned and shook Erik's hand. "Erik."

"Colonel Blade," Erik replied. "A pleasure, as always."

The two men took a seat, while Sonya returned to her desk. "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important, Sonya, but it concerns Cassandra and Jacqueline."

"The Phoenix Force."

Erik nodded. "So you know that Cassandra and Jacqueline are the hosts?"

"Yes. But your intel is flawed," Sonya said. "Aside from Cassie and Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin are the other two hosts."

Silence. Both Xavier and Magneto took a moment to digest the news. **Four hosts** for the Phoenix Force? And the other two were Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu?

"Well...this complicates things," Xavier said.

"You have no idea, Charles," Magneto said. To Sonya, he asked, "How long?"

"Three years," Sonya replied. "Originally, Cassie was the host, but even with her powers, she couldn't contain it. So Nightwolf split it into four halves, and implanted them inside Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda."

"And the Phoenix can't influence the girls?"

Sonya shook her head. "No. They can draw on the cosmic powers, but other than that, Nightwolf's wards and charms keep it properly contained."

Before Xavier could reply, Sonya's intercom buzzed to life once again. "Excuse the interruption, Colonel You are not gonna believe this, but General Ross is here to see you."

Sonya's eyes widened. The Thunderbolt himself, here?

"He's being accompanied by Wanda Maximoff and Lieutenant Colonel Danvers," the receptionist added.

"Ugh..." Sonya groaned. "I do not need this shit today..." she muttered as she pressed the button on the intercom, all the while. "Send them in." Better to bite this bullet now, before it bit her in the ass later.

The door opened. Sonya stood up, just as General Ross entered the room, followed by the Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel. While they had been warned beforehand by the gate's guards that Xavier and Magento were present, the three avengers were still shocked to see the two men.

None more so than Magneto and the Witch.

"Father." Wanda's voice was flat, emotionless.

"Wanda." Magneto's was the same.

Meanwhile Sonya greeted Ross. "General Ross. This is an unexpected surprise. You're looking good for a dead man."

"I get that a lot nowadays, Colonel," Ross replied. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call. I, along with Miss Maximoff and Captain Marvel here are on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"I was wondering how long it would take for Stark and the others to figure it out," Sonya mused.

"Why?" Carol demanded, stomping towards Sonya's desk. "Why did you and Johnny keep it hidden from us? You of all people know just how dangerous the Phoenix Force is!"

"Carol..." both Ross and Wanda warned her, but Carol ignored them.

"It was bad enough that your entire family defied the Act," Carol continued, "but this is taking it too far! What if the Phoenix broke free. What if..."

"I don't like your tone, Lieutenant Colonel Danvers."

Carol's rant died on her tongue. Even though she was a superhero, the glare in Sonya's violet eyes and the calm frostiness in her voice could make even Maria Hill flinch.

Johnny called it the 'Blade death stare.' Back in Earthrealm, Johnny himself was on the receiving end of it so many times that he was immune to it. By the time she made General and was in command of S-F, she had mastered it.

Sonya's temper was already infamous following the Union Vale Incident, and even Ross himself had seen the kind of damage she can do, be it with her bare hands or with her tech. If she wanted to get real sadistic, then she would've used the lightning. The last thing neither person wanted was to invoke Sonya's fury.

The blonde colonel took a moment to calm herself down. "When you have children of your own, Danvers, you would do anything and everything to keep them safe. Placing them under house arrest solely because of them being the hosts will do more harm than good."

"It's only a temporary solution, until the threat passes," Ross said, playing the mediator.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers see the Phoenix as a threat," Magneto interjected. "That may be true. But what if the Phoenix isn't a harbinger of doom, but rather a second chance at life for our people? To reverse the damage the Decimation had caused."

"It's too risky, Erik," Captain Marvel said. "I'm sorry, but the needs of the many far outweighs those of the few. The Kree has seen the Phoenix destroy civilizations. Planets even. We move Cassie and her team to a location off-planet. It's the only way to be sure."

"I know about the Phoenix more than anyone, as its power consumed Jean," Xavier said. "But it is a beacon of hope for all mutants. Your daughter and her friends are the Mutant Messiahs, Colonel. We are on the brink of extinction. The Phoenix Force can bring us back from the brink."

"The Phoenix Force is too dangerous to contain," rebuked Carol. "The only feasible solution is to have it contained." She turned to Sonya. "Colonel...Sonya...please. I know there's bad blood between us, but you have to see the bigger picture. Cassandra may be your daughter, but she is also a soldier, as is you. You have to let us do this."

Sonya's eyes narrowed. "If the roles were reversed...could you do what you're suggesting to your own children, Carol? Would you help them control their powers so they would see it as a boon...or a burden? Or would you lock them up and throw away the key?"

"I..." Carol began.

"It would not come to that, Colonel Blade," Wanda replied. "Team S-F will be in protective custody, under S.H.I.E.L.D. supervision. Just to be certain that the threat passes."

"And then what, Maximoff? You'd release my girls? Or would you find some half-assed excuse to keep them detained further? And what if they resist? S.H.I.E.L.D.'s not in my good graces, especially with the stunts you guys pulled with the Act."

Before Carol or anyone could respond, Sonya's phone began to ring. As it was on her desk next to her laptop, all Sonya had to do was to lean forward and see that it was Johnny calling. She picked up the phone and answered it. Out of habit, she greeted her husband with, "Colonel Sonya Blade."

A pause. Then, Sonya saw red as she shot out of her chair. "KANO?! HERE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! WHERE'S CASSIE AND ALEX?! I THOUGHT HE WAS WITH HER!" Lightning arched throughout her body as Xavier, Magneto, the Scarlet Witch and Captain Marvel leapt back at the outburst.

Sonya calmed herself down, but the respite was brief.

Lightning crackled and ran in arcs along Sonya's body. Her violet eyes began to glow as she ranted and screamed into the phone. "SHAO KAHN?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THAT ASSHOLE SHOULD BE DEAD! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF IF HE LAYS A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!"

She immediately caught herself. Now, apart from Xavier, the others knew too much. She calmed down...mostly, as the lightning was gone and the glow in her eyes vanished.

Sonya tossed the phone onto her desk and sat back down.

"Earthrealm?" Xavier asked, concerned.

Sonya nodded grimly. "Earthrealm," she replied as she logged into her email account.

"Earthrealm?" Magneto, Captain Marvel, General Ross and the Scarlet Witch repeated.

"Keeping secrets, Charles?" Erik asked, turning to Xavier. "Such a thing is unlike you."

"I asked him to," Sonya replied as she opened the email sent to her by Kitana. "Xavier found out the truth about my and my family's true origins, and those of my fellow Gods." Sonya then paused as she realized what she had just said. Now, everyone, save for Charles, was shocked. The proverbial cat was now out of the bag. "Shit."

"You're not a mutant?" Magneto demanded as Sonya resumed working. "But a God?"

"Sonya A. Blade, former General of Earthrealm Strategic Defense, now Colonel of Special Operations Detachment Inferno, Goddess of Thunder, to be precise," Sonya replied. "It's a lot better to claim you're a mutant than proclaiming to the world that you're a God. Having the people believe you're a mutant is more tolerable. Less religious nutbars trying to kill me or my family. Okay...found it."

She opened the video. Ross was the first to get over his shock and walked around Sonya's desk in order to get a better look at what she was looking at. Soon, Sonya found herself crowded as Erik, Xavier, Wanda, and Carol pooled around her to look at the footage from Cassie's drone.

"You used to be a General?" Ross asked as they watched Cyclops, Colossus and the White Queen confront the Avengers, Cassie and Alex.

"Yes," Sonya confirmed. "First four-star General in the family. Dad only made it to Major. Just that it cost me my marriage and it almost cost me my daughter's respect. I was born mortal, but ascended. Long story."

"That would make you as old as the good General, Xavier and myself," Magneto pointed out.

"Just about," Sonya admitted. "I look good for a woman in my seventies." Her eyes glowed slightly as she recognized Kano. "Son-of-a-bitch. It's Kano, all right."

"That's Kano?" Carol asked, pointing to the smug-looking Aussie on-screen. "He's the guy that killed Elektra."

"I know. Hanzo has a spy in The Hand." Another lie. But it sounded much better than saying that Hanzo had a spy within S.H.I.E.L.D. "He told Hanzo, and Hanzo told me and the others."

"Care to explain who he is, Colonel?" Ross asked.

"He's the leader of the Black Dragon," Sonya explained. "He'll be working for you while taking money from your competitor. If the price is right, he'll stab you in the back. Literally."

"And that's Shao Kahn, I assume?" Carol asked, pointing to the image of Shao Kahn emerging from the portal. "He doesn't look so tough."

"That's what you thought about me, Danvers," Sonya pointed out. She ignored the glare from the younger woman as the fighting began. "Kronika. It has to be..."

"Kronika?" everyone parroted.

"She's the Keeper of Time, back where I'm from," Sonya explained as the brawl commenced on screen. "She has it in for Johnny and Cassie due to the both of them kicking Shinnok's ass. The first time, Johnny did it to save me. The second time, Cassie did it to save her father."

Speaking of Cassie…

Sonya's smartphone rang. Looking at the screen, it was Cassie on the other end. Sonya accepted the call immediately, putting it on speaker. "Cassie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Cassie replied. "Bruised all to hell, but I'm fine."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm with Aunt Vera. Dad told me and Alex to pick Aunt Vera up and take her to the Cove."

"Belay that order," Sonya snapped. "I got a bad feeling about this. Remain at the hospital until further notice. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sonya ended the call. "Kano and Shao Kahn attacking Cassie and her fiance...that's no coincidence..." she mused.

She would have no idea as to how right she would be in the next several minutes.

The phone rang again. This time, it was the landline. Not really thinking, Sonya pressed the button on the speaker. "Colonel Blade."

"Colonel, this is Makecki at the front gate. We got a situation here."

Sonya focused her attention to the phone, the fight now forgotten. "What kind of situation?"

"There's a weird-looking lady meditating in front of the main gate. She just...appeared!"

Sonya went rigid in her seat. "Define weird," she said, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Alas, her hopes were dashed. "Um...purple-looking skin...and I think she has seaweed for hair..."

Sonya cut him off. "Lockdown the base! NOW!" She ended the call and punched in a second number. She didn't have to wait very long for the call to connect. "This is Colonel Blade. We are at Level 1 Lockdown. I repeat: Level 1 Lockdown!"

Warning klaxons began to blare as Sonya teleported out of her seat, and materialized standing and walking out of the door. Ross and the others quickly followed her.

* * *

Sonya was speaking into her wrist-comm when Carol and the others caught up with her. "This is Colonel Blade. We are at Level 1 Lockdown. Target is at the front gate! I repeat: the target is at the front gate! Hold your fire until I get there!"

"Colonel!"

Sonya ignored Ross' calling her name as she stalked forward.

"This woman has you spooked, Colonel," Ross said.

"Not, 'spooked,' General," Sonya replied as she rounded the corner. "Remember what I told you about Kronika? Well, she has two children. Shinnok was her son. Cetrion is her daughter."

"So Plant Lady is Cetrion?" Carol asked.

Sonya nodded. "Cetrion. Elder Goddess of Virtue and Light. From what Raiden told me, very, very dangerous."

"Raiden?" Magneto inquired.

"My predecessor. He passed on his powers and immortality to me," Sonya replied. "I'm not the only one. Johnny, Jax, Hanzo, Kuai and Nightwolf...we were born mortal, but ascended into godhood."

Wanda connected the dots. "Kronika has it in for you and your family because they bested Shinnok."

"Fallen Elder God obsessed with death. That's Shinnok," Sonya confirmed.

"Sounds like someone Thanos would take a liking to," Carol mused.

"Either him or Hela." Sonya muttered. "This is gonna get real ugly in a few minutes."

* * *

Outside…

The Revenant of Elektra had valuable information in regards to the location of the Exiled Gods. Shang Tsung looking into the souls of Liu Hasashi and Kitana Kahn during the mission.

Among that intel was the location of the Exiled Gods.

Cetrion was assigned to deal with Sonya Blade, both her and her brother. She hoped that Sonya would see reason and peacefully surrender, lest all she cared about would burn, their souls used to refresh her brother's ranks.

All she had to do was to bring Sonya out to her. Easy enough. Her mere presence alone will alert Sonya, drawing her out.

Cetrion could almost feel her Mother's final victory. She took no pleasure in taking the life of someone who served Earthrealm with such valor.

But Mother's will would not be denied.

* * *

Sonya knew that the firearms would have no effect on Cetrion. It was a show of force, one done out of habit back when she was in command of S-F.

No, this was a matter she had to deal with on her own.

Sonya was Raiden's successor. She trained for a time under Thor, spending a month in Asgard. But Cetrion's power dwarfed that of her own, regardless of her own growth.

Cassie had survived her confrontation with Kano and Shao Kahn. She could only imagine what kind of hell Kronika would unleash on Johnny and the others. If Shao Kahn was here, then it was a possibility that Kronika would summon the likes of Shang Tsung or Sindel to fight for her side.

'At least they don't have the Infinity Stones,' Sonya thought as she led Ross and the others through the bunker as armed soldiers rushed towards the front gate. She could almost imagine the carnage Kronika and her crew would leave if they got a hold of those damned stones.

The desert heat hit her full blast as she stepped outside. The armed soldiers parted for her and the Avengers like Moses parting the Red Sea, giving her a wide berth. No one dared to oppose or hinder the Colonel, unless they wanted to ride the lightning.

Lightning arced along her fingertips, but Sonya calmed herself down, the lightning vanishing. She could only imagine what Cetrion wanted. No, with Kronika, it was more than obvious.

'Johnny and Cassie wrecked the timeline by defeating Shinnok,' Sonya thought. 'Raiden decapitating Shinnok was the capstone. If anything, Kronika wants to wipe out anything and everything with ties to Raiden, including us.'

Sonya reached the front gate. And saw her.

Despite not having that many encounters with Cetrion, Sonya recognized her almost immediately. Lavender-colored skin, green seaweed for hair, and her clothing consisting of crystal-like matter, plants and the chunks of crystal floating behind her in a half-moon shape.

She sat on the ground in what was known as 'the Buddha stance;' legs folded underneath her, her right hand raised and facing upwards, the left hand held at shoulder level. Her eyes were closed.

"That's Cetrion?" Xavier whispered.

"That's Cetrion," Sonya confirmed.

"Why is she not moving?" Carol whispered.

"She's waiting for me," Sonya whispered back. "Danvers, you're with me."

Before Carol could rebuke that order, Ross cleared her throat. "Carol. Back the Colonel."

Carol glared at the older man. Ross glared at her back. Carol huffed under her breath as she walked behind Sonya, who was slowly advancing towards Cetrion.

Then, Cetrion opened her eyes. Shining, glittering green eyes, focusing on Sonya, but also taking note of the mystery woman behind and to the side of Sonya. Sonya stopped in her tracks, as did Carol, as Cetrion rose from the ground, until she was able to unfold her legs, allowing her to properly stand.

Cetrion clasped her hands together. "Sonya Blade. As always, you serve with honor. That is the highest of virtues."

"Cetrion," Sonya replied flatly. "I was expecting Kano."

"He is accompanying Shao Kahn in capturing Cassandra Cage," the fallen Elder Goddess replied. "She will not be harmed, so long as she pleases Shao Kahn as his enforcer and concubine. There is nothing you can do. Cassandra's fate is inevitable."

Cetrion was expecting Sonya to be in a full-blown rage. But she remained calm.

"Then I guess it's fortunate that Kano and Kahn both failed in their task." Sonya took malicious delight in seeing Cetrion's surprised expression. "They both were forced to retreat."

If Cetrion was shocked, then her gaffe was brief. She dismissed Sonya's rebuke with a hand wave. "No matter. Shao Kahn's will shall not be denied. Cassandra's fate is inevitable...as is yours, and those of Raiden's remnants."

"My fate?" Sonya was amused. "And what is my fate?"

"You will bring forth Mother's balance by dying," Cetrion replied. "Your former spouse will soon share your fate, along with Jackson Briggs, Hanzo Hasashi, and Kuai Liang. I offer you the choice, of a quick and painless death." She stretched out her hand, gesturing to the soldiers standing behind Sonya. "Surrender willingly, and the lives of your subordinates will be spared."

"Do you seriously take me for a fool?" Sonya snapped back. "Since when is an Elder God a keeper of their word, let alone you? If I die, what's to stop Shinnok from taking my soul?"

Cetrion closed her eyes and sighed. "A pity. I was told you would see reason," she said, as two cloudy, shadow-like forms began to glide towards both Sonya and Carol. "Yet, you chose poorly, Sonya Blade."

Sonya wasn't focused on Cetrion, as the darkened clouds rapidly encircled both her and Carol. Eyes widening, she grabbed Carol and leapt back, taking the superhero with her. "WATCH OUT!"

It had been in the nick of time, as two large, skeletal hands clasped the air where both women once stood.

"Oh, no..." Sonya whispered. "It's him..."

The massive, skeletal hands unfolded, revealing the last person Sonya wanted to see, aside from Kano.

"So that's Shinnok," Carol whispered. Sonya didn't bother to reply.

"We meet again, Sonya Blade," Shinnok said as the hands vanished.

"Last time I heard, you were nothing but a living head," Sonya replied. "I'd hope not to see you again, Shinnok."

Shinnok chuckled. "With Kronika, all things are possible. I was denied your soul many years ago, Sonya Blade. Now, Johnny Cage is not here to save you."

"If you knew what I knew, she doesn't need to," Carol quipped.

Shinnok turned to Carol. "You. Do you follow Sonya Blade?"

Carol stepped forward. "I don't. Earth doesn't need another wannabe despot or her kids making demands." She raised her fists, now glowing with energy. "Right now, you're trespassing on this planet. Pack it up and leave, or else."

Shinnok chuckled. "You have fight in you, child. For that, you will be the first to join my ranks once you die."

Behind Shinnok and Cetrion, a massive portal opened, reminding Sonya of the one Shang Tsung had opened back at the Wu Shi Academy. Only this time, instead of rampaging Tarkarta, a horde of Netherrealm Oni charged forth as Shinnok and Cetrion stood on the sidelines, screaming for blood.

"Oh, shit," Carol cursed.

Ross removed his hat and tossed it to one of the NCOs. Then, he transformed into the Red Hulk.

But Sonya did not look worried. She cracked her neck muscles and strode forward.


	25. 18 Confrontations - Sonya Blade, Part 2

**Chapter Eighteen: Confrontations - Sonya Blade, Part Two**

SNAFU'S NOTES: The inspiration for the upcoming battle scene came from Thor: Ragnarok, particularly THAT scene. Immigration Song, anyone? Again, thanks, Ted.

Hel. One of numerous realms of death across the cosmos, making it one of several final resting places for the dead in the Nine Realms.

Mostly, Hel was reserved for the wicked. Those more virtuous would expect to spend their afterlife in such places as Valhalla or the Elysium Fields.

But most importantly, it was the domain of the Goddess of Death herself.

The daughter of Loki and Angerboda reclined on her throne, casually munching on an apple. Several magical screens were open, showing her the current state of affairs in Midgard. Normally, such trivial matters did not interest her. But now, she was watching key events play out with great interest.

Events surrounding the Exiled Gods.

As the Goddess of Death, Hela had been present alongside Odin when the Exiled Gods had been summoned to the Godhead. She knew full well of their origins back in Earthrealm, and of the events that led them to Midgard, all while keeping her distance from Odin. The Exiled Gods were something of an anomaly for her; mortal men and women having ascended their humanity. Some of their souls have been tainted, having been undead wraiths in the past.

Hela had lamented that the former Revenants would've been at home in her domain.

The Exiled Gods had no problem with violence, not even that buffoon who was Stark's rival. Oh, Johnny Cage may have been an annoying buffoon, but his bloodline and will allowed him to best Shinnok, a feat that would be repeated by his daughter. Hela respected that strength. To square off against an Elder God knowing that you could die just to save a loved one took courage. They were unlike Thor and those mortals, those self-righteous superheroes that would not dare to take a life.

Out of the Exiled Gods, she was interested in Hanzo Hasashi. On occasion, Hela would test his strength. Hanzo would lose, but he would always give her a good fight. And since he had married into the Japanese pantheon, he was off-limits.

Sonya Blade was the second person that roused her curiosity.

She was the Goddess of Lightning, her powers even merited a brief apprenticeship from her idiot of an uncle. While Cassandra Cage's feat of defeating Shinnok was indeed impressive, Sonya Blade intrigued her. She was a woman after her own heart; a woman of war. While her choice in companions left something to be desired, Hela could admire that she Sonya tried to do the right thing.

Regarding Kano, Hela would've just gutted the bastard and be done with him.

Speaking of Kano, there were two of them; a younger and an older version. The older version had accompanied Shao Kahn in his failed attempt to abduct Cassandra Cage.

The second Kano was leading the attack on the Briggs family homestead. Jackson Briggs was locked in kombat against the uncouth Black Dragon boss and Jarek, while Jacqueline Briggs held her ground against Kabal and Skarlet. Jade Briggs was dueling her Revenant counterpart, while the Cajun-born mutant Remy LaBeau stood her ground against the resurrected Queen Sindel. All the while Stephen Strange, Illyana Rasputin, Rogue, War Machine, and Hope Summers fought off the Cyber Lin Kuei that had accompanied them.

In regards to Hanzo Hasashi, he had his hands full with Quan Chi. The necromancer's attempt at mind games with his former pet had failed. Now, he had unleashed an undead horde of Shirai Ryu upon the rebuilt Shirai Ryu. Out of all of the Exiled Gods, Hela was impressed with the carnage left in Hanzo's wake. While Hanzo locked blades with his longtime nemesis, Daegon was fighting Takahashi Takeda, hoping to finally extinguish the bloodline of warrior-kings, as Daegon had failed to kill Takeda's father.

But wait. Hela leaned forward as she focused on one of the kombatants.

It was Elektra Natchios, the leader of The Hand. Only something was wrong. Her pristine red costume was in tatters, her skin was the color of ash, with glowing veins all over. And the eyes were a glowing hellish red as she tried to gut her former lover. Hotaru Hasashi led the counter-attack on the undead Shirai Ryu, accompanied by Iron Fist.

Hela's blood began to boil as she studied Quan Chi. This affront was one she would not let stand. The souls of Midgard belonged to her!

Speaking of sorcerers, Hela turned her attention to Alameda Point, in which Johnny Cage and the Avengers (both former and current members) brawled in the parking garage, along with his adopted daughter and her companion. The reincarnated kombatants also intrigued her. She wondered just how powerful the reincarnated ones could be if they absorbed the souls of their Revenants. She saw how the intervention of the Ghost Rider had forced Shang and the others to retreat.

But even Hela had to admit that the fight between Cage and Shang's groups kept her on the edge of her throne. While Hela was no fan of Cage, she liked the soul-stealer even less. But if there was one thing about Johnny that Hela respected, it was that he had no problem getting his hands dirty.

Now, Hela changed screens. A battle between uncle and niece, a waltz of wolves. Black Sky, the main catalyst behind the relocation of the Exiled Gods against Grey Cloud. The current Nightwolf against the former Nightwolf. Black Sky offered her uncle a way out, to reverse the Revenant curse. But Grey Cloud spat on the offer, and turned his back on the Great Spirit.

Finally, the assault on the Lin Kuei Temple. Her idiot nephew and Captain America's friend aided Kuai Liang, his companion, and Kung Lao Liang against an attack force led by Frost. Once a former student of Subzero, now a cybernetic abomination, Frost was aided by Kung Lao Liang's Revenant counterpart, the wraith known as Noob Saibot and Enenra, the demon that had completely possessed Kuai Liang's friend. Subzero and Noob Saibot were locked in fierce kombat, while Frost squared off against the Winter Soldier. Enenra fought against Thor and the two Kung Laos squared off.

Hela knew that the Exiled Gods would win this round. Kronika had clearly underestimated Raiden's remnants. Not that she was any better when it came to dealing with Thor and his merry little band of mortals. But if there was one thing Hela didn't like, it was someone muscling in on her sphere of influence.

Primarily, Shinnok.

Focusing her attention back to the battle that was to come, Hela finished off her apple and reached for another piece of fruit. This should prove to be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Back at Desert Command...

From the sidelines, Shinnok and Cetrion watched as Sonya walked forward, facing down the horde of bloodthirsty Oni; Cetrion with a look of genuine sadness, Shinnok with a cruel grin, anticipating the moment in which Sonya Blade's soul would soon be his. After being denied his prize all those years ago by Johnny Cage, Sonya becoming a Revenant would hurt both Johnny and their progeny the most.

"A pity, brother," Cetrion lamented. "She was one of Raiden's finest warriors. A good mortal."

"For you," Shinnok sneered. "Your compassion is misplaced, dear sister. I was denied my prize when Johnny Cage intervened. There is no escape for her this time. She will join me. A pity that Cassandra Cage will not share both her and Johnny Cage's fate." He glanced over at the short-haired blonde that dared to challenge him and the female clad in scarlet. "Such strong souls. Such raw power. Power that is wasted in defending life. And I am not one to squander an opportunity to increase my ranks."

That was when they noticed something strange. The sky began to darken as clouds began gathering overhead. Lightning, the color of violet, crackled and popped around a slender female figure.

The fallen Elder Gods' eyes widened as to where the lightning was emanating from.

It wasn't coming from the short-haired blonde. No, the lightning was coming from Sonya herself.

* * *

It was like the Netherrealm War all over again.

In fact, this was exactly how Shinnok had started that war; only difference was that he didn't open a portal and allowed his demonic legions to swarm a remote desert base. Instead, he had opened it in a coastal city in China. The people's wonder soon turned to horror as the dying began all around them.

For Sonya, it had been her first true war. She hadn't been a Major for less than three months and in command of Special Forces for nearly the same amount of time before Shinnok decided to unleash Hell on Earth.

And ten thousand bullets wouldn't be enough against a near never-ending horde of screaming Netherrealm Oni. Fortunately, Sonya had the decency to plan ahead, a trait that she learned from her husband.

There was a reason why Sonya and Jax had chosen to relocate Inferno Squad to the Mojave. First off, it was located far from a populated area. Second, it allowed Jax and Sonya to prepare for the inevitable confrontation. In all honesty, Sonya and Jax were expecting Kano and the Black Dragon to come calling, not Shinnok and Cetrion. But if anything, Sonya and Jax were resourceful.

Which was good, as from the look of things, Shinnok wasn't taking any chances with her. In all honesty, she really couldn't blame him. After all, her husband and daughter both kicked his ass in the past.

Sonya took a moment to analyze the situation before her. A horde of screaming Netherrealm Oni of all shapes and sizes bearing down on her location. Some of them had crudely-made swords and spears in their hands. And there were the winged ones that she absolutely hated from the Netherrealm War. Those little bastards had slaughtered a good chunk of her forces back in Earthrealm.

Shinnok and Cetrion watching from the sidelines, the former looking smug while the latter had a look of (supposedly?) genuine remorse.

Situation excellent. Time to attack.

The distance between the desert base and Shinnok's portal was close to three-quarters of the length of a football field. And the Oni had already closed half that distance.

Sonya activated her wrist comm. "Major, activate the base defenses. Anything that gets past me is to be terminated with extreme prejudice."

"Understood, Colonel," a male voice replied. "Activating defensive batteries now."

Lightning arching throughout her body, Sonya's hand clenched into a fist, her violet eyes beginning to glow, as did her tattoos began to glow underneath her uniform.

And she brought forth the fury of the heavens as the Oni bore down upon her, raising one hand to the sky.

A massive lightning bolt, violet in color, crashed down on her, engulfing her just as the Oni reached her. But instead of tearing her limb from limb, they were thrown back by the violent blast. Those closest to her were vaporized instantly.

Behind Sonya, Carol smirked. She herself had been on the receiving end of Sonya's wrath during the Initiative. Her power was a match for Carol's own when she went into Binary mode. It was entirely different in seeing someone else on the receiving end of it. It was a thing of terrifying beauty, raw and powerful.

When the dust settled, there was only a blast crater, littered with the charred, smoking bodies of the Netherrealm Oni. Sonya was gone.

"Look! In the air!" Carol heard someone shout behind her.

Carol looked up...

...and saw Sonya, lightning crackling and dispersing all around her, falling to the earth. Death from above, quite literally. A living, breathing storm. Somehow, she had lost her hat, but ignored that detail as she crashed down, to the earth, knocking the horde of Oni further back. Her hat was gone, but Sonya could care less.

She was going to make sure that both of Kronika's kids would rue the day they decided to fuck with her and her command.

* * *

From their places on the sidelines, to say that Kronika's children were shocked were an understatement. "She wields the power of lightning?!" Shinnok exclaimed. "How is this possible?!"

And at that moment, Cetrion knew. She had been present inside the Jinsei Chamber where Raiden and Fujin had made their last stand. She, herself, was the one who killed Fujin, while Raiden himself was slain by Liu Kang.

She had often wondered why Raiden and Fujin were both mortal. Now, she knew why. Raiden's words, addressed to Liu Kang, returned to haunt her.

"You don't get it, do you, Liu Kang? None of you did. I gave Johnny and the others what they need to fight back when the time comes."

"No. Not just lightning," Cetrion whispered over the din of the lightning, which was as loud as gunfire. "Raiden's power. I see now. Raiden sacrificed his immortality and power and bestowed it upon Sonya Blade." Green eyes then widened as the realization dawned upon her.

"Raiden made her into a Goddess." Shining green eyes widened in realization as to what Raiden and the Elder Gods had done.

Shinnok spun on his sister. "Raiden did this? And the Elder Gods knew?!"

"It seems that way," Cetrion replied. "Nightwolf's intervention in saving Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had far-reaching consequences. Even further more than Mother could ever realize." She then echoed Raiden's words from the Jinsei Chamber. "'Out of desperation, comes improvisation.'"

"If Raiden sacrificed his immortality and passed it down to Sonya Blade..." Shinnok's white eyes widened in realization. "...then she is not the only one. Raiden and the Elder Gods ascended his champions into Godhood."

Which means that those sent to kill Raiden's remnants or kidnap the reincarnated kombatants would be in for a huge surprise.

* * *

_"You may not be of Asgard, but thou have the heart of a Valkyrie, Sonya Blade. Thou power is focused, yet its appearance is that of being untamed, raw and undisciplined. Your power is as the same as its potential...both are without limits."_

Thor had hit the hammer on the head (pun intended). For someone who was the living embodiment of control, Sonya's lightning was anything but. She had spent time training in Asgard, learning how to better focus her lightning. This was the end result should she tap her full potential.

Sonya liked it that way. But despite Thor's analysis, she was in complete control of her powers. Looking at the shocked faces of Cetrion and Shinnok, Sonya smirked before she turned her attention back to the Oni, who quickly gathered their wits and surged forward.

Sonya leapt forward, her body horizontal and perpendicular to the ground, spinning like a human torpedo, the electrical discharge frying any and every Oni that came close to her. After landing, she went at them with her bare hands and feet. A haymaker sent one Oni flying, followed by a second. A hard Spartan front snap kick knocked another Oni back into its brethren like a demonic bowling ball knocking down so many demonic pins.

Six of the Oni surrounded Sonya, while three of its winged counterparts swooped down from the skies, but the Goddess of Thunder's momentum wasn't hindered in the slightest. A violent torrent of lightning rained down upon her and the Oni, leaving her unscathed, but the raw power had all but disintegrated the attacking Oni. Grabbing another Oni who got in close, Sonya casually snapped its neck, not breaking stride.

The Oni charged again, driven not by fear of the lightning-wielding warrior, but fear of Shinnok.

Behind Sonya, various swords and spears rose from the ground, some of them being wrenched free from the cold, dead hands of the fallen Oni that had fallen to Sonya's might.

Then, they took aim at six of the charging Netherrealm Oni. As if being fired from a cannon, the swords and spears shot forward, missing Sonya by scant inches, impaling all six.

Magneto repeated the gesture again, attracting the metal with his magnetism and impaling six more Oni, the swords and spears whizzing by Sonya as they did their job.

Sonya, in the meantime, was still fighting. Lightning arched from her fingertips as she went Emperor Palpatine on one Oni, followed by his demonic comrade, launching him away and disintegrating mid-flight. A spinning back kick made an Oni shorter by the height of its head.

Sonya ducked under an Oni's wild claw swing, then grabbed it by the throat. After electrocuting it for a few seconds, she leapt gracefully into the air, and slammed the Oni to the ground, while letting loose five direct lightning bolts on the five Oni that surrounded her.

Then, a huge red form dropped in front of her.

The Red Hulk.

One thunderclap later, and the Oni caught in the sonic wave were sent tumbling backwards. This was followed by several more bladed weapons being used as makeshift stakes, impaling several Oni as they tried to flank Red Hulk.

Then, crimson bolts of energy - similar to Sonya's lightning - rained down upon the Oni. Said bolts were accompanied by photonic blasts, the combined efforts incinerating the Oni. A literal rain of death that scorched the desert, turning it to glass, but wiping out a massive chunk of the attacking Netherrealm Oni horde.

Behind Sonya, the gathered troops cheered.

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance, Colonel," Magneto said, floating in the air alongside his daughter.

"You're making us look bad, Colonel," Red Hulk stated as he clapped his hands against an attacking Oni, smashing its head like paste. "Trying to show us up?"

"Yeah," Carol seconded. "We can't let you have all the fun. So what's the plan?"

As the Oni were still trying to gather themselves to attack yet again, Sonya came up with a plan. She pointed to the portal. "We need to close that portal. Shinnok has a near-infinite supply of demons at his command. The leak has to be plugged, otherwise we'll be overrun."

"I can work on the portal," Wanda said, stepping up. "That portal is emitting energy similar to Chaos Energy. Buy me some time, and I can close it."

"You will need someone to guard you while you go about your work," Magneto said. "I will accompany you."

Wanda nodded, and both father and daughter took to the skies.

Sonya then turned to Red Hulk and Captain Marvel. "General, you and me will keep the ground forces occupied. Carol, you got up high. Any flying Oni you encounter, you turn to ash. Once we close that portal, the Oni will stop coming."

"But that means we'll have to deal with them," Carol said, glancing over at Shinnok and Cetrion.

"I look forward to it," Sonya replied. "They just don't know how much trouble they are in. Focus on the Oni first. Once Wanda closes that portal, we're gonna have a nice long chat with those two." She raised her hands, palms facing one another. Violet irises glowed as the lightning arched and danced in between her fingers. "Time to let the thunder roll."

Carol cracked her knuckles. "Alright, guys, time to work for a living!"

* * *

Back in Hel...

"Oh, Sonya Blade," Hela mused as she leaned forward on her throne, watching as Sonya began to slaughter her way through the demonic Oni. "You are indeed full of surprises. Mayhaps Thor was right about you after all."

She turned to Shinnok, who was watching all of this unfold with a shocked look on his face. Cetrion's face mirrored that of her brother's. "Now, fallen God...what will thou do?"

Hela knew exactly what she was going to do. When the time come, she would personally intervene on Sonya's behalf. Not that she had a soft spot for Sonya, mind you, but no one dared to lay claim to Midgard. That was her job.

* * *

Back to Shinnok and Cetrion...

The Oni charged yet again. Shinnok knew that despite Sonya's powers and Godhood, not even she couldn't stave off a never-ending horde of his finest demons, let alone her new allies.

A shame he could not get Cassandra Cage, but not even he could go against his mother's wishes. To be the glorified whore to Shao Kahn was to Shinnok, a fate worse than death. But her parents would suffer in the next life, so close, yet so far from her parents. Becoming gods meant little to him. It was merely postponing the inevitable.

Soon, not only Cassandra's parents would become Revenants, but soon, Jackson Briggs, Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang would return to his service, as were their issue/foster children.

That's when he noticed the two crimson-clad figures - one female, the other male - break off from Sonya's group and make a beeline towards the portal.

"What are they doing?" Shinnok muttered as they dodged the flying Oni, the older man having used the discarded weapons to clip the wings of the flying Oni, sending them down to Earth, where they were trampled by their charging, grounded brethren.

Their intentions were soon made clear when they floated nearly overhead, the portal still spewing out the denizens of the Netherrealm. The crimson-clad woman's hands raised into the air, crackling with the same dark energies that were not too similar to his own. Crimson bolts of energy began to attack not the flying Oni, but rather the portal itself.

Shinnok chuckled as he watched the woman's futile attack on the portal. His amusement lasted only ten seconds as he saw what she was doing. Cetrion also looked shocked as to what the crimson woman was doing.

The portal was slowly inching shut! Slowly, but surely, the woman was using her powers to close the portal!

"Impossible!" Shinnok shouted as he gathered his own dark energies. The dark Elder God took aim, and fired a powerful bolt of energy at the red woman. Had Sonya been paying attention, she would have mentioned that Shinnok used the same attack on her during the climactic battle between herself, Johnny and Shinnok inside the Jinsei Chamber.

Shinnok's eyes widened as his energy blast did little against Magneto's magnetic forcefield. Magneto responded by raising another spear from a fallen Oni and let it fly at Shinnok, who deflected it away, the spear impaling another Oni.

Cetrion tried her own attack; summoning raising her hands and launching a powerful beam of fire at the pair. Again, Magneto's forcefield protected both him and his daughter. Cetrion was about to summon a geyser of water, but a powerful psionic blast struck the ground in front of them, blowing the ground up and sending both fallen Elder Gods flying backwards.

Both Shinnok and Cetrion were unconscious when they hit the ground.

Captain Marvel smirked. "That should stop them for the moment," she said.

"Thanks, Carol," Wanda said as she went back to work.

"I suppose I should also thank you, Colonel Danvers," Magneto said. "Although I had everything in hand here."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, Erik. Where's Charles?"

"Safe, back at the base," Erik replied. "Charles is not a fighter like us. His skills are useful elsewhere."

Behind them, the report of gunfire. The defense batteries had opened fire on a couple of stragglers that had passed Sonya and Red Hulk.

Carol looked at the downed Shinnok and Cetrion. "Better make it quick, Wanda, because those two will be up and pissed." She flew back to the battle.

* * *

Back to Sonya and Red Hulk...

Lightning arched from her fingertips as she went Emperor Palpatine on one Oni, followed by his demonic comrade, launching him away and disintegrating mid-flight. A spinning back kick made an Oni shorter by the height of its head.

Sonya ducked under an Oni's wild claw swing, then grabbed it by the throat. After electrocuting it for a few seconds, she leapt gracefully into the air, and slammed the Oni to the ground, while letting loose five direct lightning bolts on the five Oni that surrounded her.

The Red Hulk, however, was having the time of his life. Some people react differently when they come down with a case of the battle madness. For Sonya, she became more focused, more determined. As for the Red Hulk, he was outright drunk with it.

One Winged Oni tried to swoop in, talons stretched out to grab and twist the Red Goliath's head off like a chicken. Instead, the cosmic being known as Thaddeus Ross reached up, grabbed the Oni by its talons and by its neck. With a roar, Ross ripped the Oni in two.

"It's working!" Red Hulk roared, seeing the portal closing. While the Oni continued to surge through, the numbers were becoming less and less by the minute. "Wanda's doing it! The portal's closing!"

"Keep it up!" Sonya shouted.

A gang of Oni tried to mob Red Hulk. With another roar, Red Hulk raised his fists and slammed them down onto the ground, creating a violent tremor that made the Oni stumble. That left them open to Sonya's lightning attacks.

Now the Oni were coming down on her. Good. Keep the heat off of Wanda and Erik as the former does her work. Two sword-wielding Oni zeroed in on her. Deciding to up the ante, Sonya summoned her lightning blades. Aside from the staff, Raiden wielded the lightning blades with terrifying efficiency back when Sonya was still mortal, even more so when he was corrupted following his purging of the Jinsei.

Shinnok still bore the scar around his neck.

While Sonya could use the staff, the lightning blades were more effective in dealing with the Oni. Similar to Johnny's wind blades, they could slice through anything. Carol herself almost fell victim to Sonya's electrified blades had it not been for Iron Man's intervention during their brawl over Julia Carpenter.

The attacking Oni soon found out that Sonya's electric blades were more than a light show. They could just as easily slice through muscle, bone and sinew just as clean as slicing through steel.

The two Oni fell; one with a severed arm, still holding his sword, his other hand trying to keep his entrails from spilling onto the desert ground, and the other having been made short by the height of his head.

Behind her the report of gunfire. Several stragglers had gotten through. But Sonya had a surprise ready and waiting.

Inspired by the CIWS Phalanx weapons systems seen on Navy warships, Inferno Squad had invested in them as part of its base defense system, alongside the standard 50-caliber anti-aircraft cannons. Any Oni on the ground or in the air was immediately dealt with, swiftly and as per Sonya's orders, with extreme prejudice.

Those Oni who managed to survive the base defense's onslaught were gunned down by Inferno Squad's soldiers as they rushed the front gate. Armor-piercing 7.62-millimeter rounds aimed at the center body mass and head does wonders when dealing with rampaging Oni.

* * *

At the same time, with Carol...

Carol S.J. Danvers was a woman of war. The product of a union between a human man and his Kree-born wife, she was considered to be the strongest of the Avengers, her strength only matched by Colonel Sonya A. Blade.

Like the others, Carol thought that Sonya was an Omega-level mutant. But now, the truth was revealed.

Sonya was a Goddess. Just like Thor.

There were not too many people on the planet that could keep up with her when it came to kombat. Sonya was one of them. But Sonya Blade was the last thing on her mind as Carol soared towards the horde of winged Oni.

Clipping their wings were the most effective way of dealing with them. If the terminal velocity didn't kill them, then being trampled underfoot by their Oni would most certainly would. The base's defenses were taking down any stragglers that made it past her, Sonya or Ross. Hands glowing with photonic energy, Carol began to shoot the winged Oni out of the sky.

Wanda was making good progress on the portal, now that Shinnok and Cetrion were down and out. The portal was halfway closed and the numbers of the Oni were thinning. Of course, any winged Oni that chose to attack Carol and her father instead of her were swiftly dealt with. That's a good thing.

Carol performed a barrel roll, avoiding a group of Oni. They were swiftly taken care of by precise energy blasts. Grabbing another Oni from mid-air, she flung the demon towards the base, where it was promptly shredded by its defense cannons. The winged Oni now focused all of their attention on her.

Carol smirked. Now this battle was starting to get interesting. That, and Sonya better have a really good explanation once this was over. As least now, the number of winged Oni were decreasing and were coming in less and less.

Now, it was a race against time, to close the portal before Shinnok and Cetrion revived. Once they were back on their feet, the gloves would come off.

Carol continued to pick off the flying Oni, the battle in the air continuing as it was on the ground.

* * *

Back to Hela...

The battle was turning in the favor of Sonya Blade and her allies. One thing about Sonya was that she did not disappoint when it came to delivering the carnage. Oh, Hasashi and Liang both have her beat, but she had to agree with Danvers in regards to Sonya's power. It was indeed, a great and terrifying beauty.

The portal was closing even more rapidly, now that Shinnok and Cetrion were out cold and could not interfere with Maximoff and her father.

Once the portal was closed and the Oni disposed of, then the battle would truly begin. Hela chuckled as she reached for another piece of fruit and began to delicately nibble on it.

"And now, a taste of things to come," Hela mused to no one, as Shinnok and Cetrion began to regain consciousness. "Show me your worth, Sonya Blade, and prove to me that Thor's mentorship was not a waste."

Oh, this war was becoming quite interesting indeed.

Only then, would she intervene.


End file.
